Learning to trust
by angelflower7969
Summary: This is my first story. Please be nice and review. Jacob meets Nessie acting as a teen in highschool. Leah also finds an imprint. Better than it sounds  Rated M for lots of lemons/ac,language and violence
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyers, I do not own anything

* * *

><p>Jacob and his friend Seth, who also happened to be his right hand man in Jacob's pack, leaned against the lockers as they watched the girls pass by. Jacob was the alpha of his pack which meant he was in charge of them. The boys in his pack had taken to be players of sorts when it came to girls. It wasn't that they didn't want a relationship, they just didn't want to get involved with someone seriously because of the whole imprinting thing. Jacob was the biggest flirt of all them though. Most of the girls in the school knew by now who they were and what they were all about so they knew what to expect if they decided to give the boys the time of day. The bell rang and Seth turned to Jacob.<p>

"Come on Jake, we better get to class." Jake pushed himself off the locker and they started to head down the hall. When they went to walk past the boys bathroom Jake grabbed Seth's arm to stop him. "What is it Jake?" "Do you smell that?" Jake whispered so quietly to Seth a normal person wouldn't have heard him. Seth took a minute to sniff the air. "I'm not sure. There's a different scent, but I don't know what it is. What do you think?" "I don't know, I'm gonna check it out. You go ahead to class."

"Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll be fine." Seth looked at Jake then slowly walked away. Jake then heard a stifled moan coming from the bathroom. It was very quiet. If it wasn't for the unusual scent he was picking up he would have just assumed someone was getting screwed and walked away. He didn't tell Seth but he could have sworn there was a very faint scent of vampire, but he wasn't sure himself. He walked into the bathroom and saw a guy shoved against the wall. There was a girl in front of him with her body pressed hard against the guys and her face was buried in his neck. The vampire scent was slightly stronger now but the human scent still over powered it. Jacob was a bit confused but decided not to take any chances. "HEY!" At the sound of Jacobs voice the guy's eyes shot open. A look of embarrassment on his face. The girl whirled around quickly. "What the hell is your problem, can't you see we're busy here?" The girl was obviously frustrated and angry but Jake didn't care. If she was a vampire, which he still wasn't sure, he was going to stop her from hurting someone. "Get out of here now!" Jake wasn't yelling but his tone was one of authority. The boy quickly scurried away out of the bathroom. The girl started to walk toward the door but quickly stopped her and had her pinned to the wall. Being closer to her he could smell the vampire scent he had picked up but she still smelled human. " What the fuck is your problem, let go of me!" Jake looked her up and down without looking in her eyes. She was actually quite sexy with long ringlets of hair, chocolate brown eyes, and she had a killer body. If it wasn't for the vampire scent confusing him he would have loved to get with her right then and there. He shook that thought from his head. "Didn't you hear me asshole? Let me go now!" This time the girl yanked her arms to get them away from his. Jake was surprised at the strength she had. He had to use most of his just to keep her pinned there. "Just what exactly were you planning to do with him?" Jake asked her in a serious tone. He finally looked her directly in the eye. The moment he did he felt like the whole world stood still. He stared at her intently. It wasn't until she finally kicked him in the groin that he snapped out of it. He dropped his hands from her for an instant before quickly recovering. He grabbed her again and pinned her back against the wall and this time she struggled more all the while screaming profanities at him. Within seconds Jake knew they were no longer alone. He turned to suddenly see six vampires standing just inside the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew they were vampires because he could smell them the instant they walked in. "Oh fuck" He said under his breath. There were three females and three males. All but one of them was growling and snarling at him. Although Jake was still confused about the girl behind him he felt that he had to protect her. He stood in front of her in a protective stance. Jake was waiting for them to attack them but they just stood there growling at him. The vampire that wasn't growling stared at Jake as if trying to decide something. It was then that Jake realized the girl behind him resembled the female vampire that was staring at him. Then he looked at the male that was beside her. The one that was growling and snarling more than the others. The girl resembled him too.

Now Jake was really confused. She could be a half breed he thought to himself but that wouldn't explain how she looks like both the vampires since vampires couldn't have children. The female put her arm on the male in a gentle way as if trying to calm him. It was then that the girl spoke up from behind Jake. "Get the hell out of my way!" She shoved Jake and walked past him. She looked at the vampires in front of her. "You guys can stop now, I'm fine, I didn't need any help anyway." She sounded terribly frustrated. They stopped snarling at Jake but didn't take their eyes off him. All except for the male that was obviously with the other female who had stared at Jake. "Knock it off, I'm fine really." The girl told him again and this time he stopped. Jake wanted to reach out and pull the girl back to him, which made no sense to him why he felt that way if she was a half breed. He started involuntarily to reach his hand out when the male that had been snarling growled through his teeth "Keep your hands off her!" He said it in a very low voice but Jake could here him just fine. "What was that about?" The girl asked. "He thinks all of a sudden you need protecting." The male said through his teeth. If Jake was confused before he was really confused now. How the hell did this bloodsucker know what he thought? "Come on, we need to get to class." The female that had stared at him said to the others. The girl walked out of the bathroom and the others followed never turning their back on him. Jake knew he should try to stop them but he was too confused. He could hear them talking very quietly in the hallway.

"Renesmee, are you ok?" "Yes mom, I'm fine." So Jake had been right, the female was her mother, but how? "What took you guys so long anyway? You normally show up the second you think I'm in trouble." This time Jake heard one of the other females talk. She sounded confused herself. "I-I didn't see anything happen. I don't know why. That's never happened before." Jake didn't understand what she meant by that. Then the male that had kept snarling at him spoke. "I don't know why Alice didn't see you. The only reason we even thought you needed help was because we heard you when we entered the hallway. Are you sure you are ok, he didn't hurt you at all?"

"No dad, he didn't hurt me. Why do you think he would hurt me anyway? I mean, I know he was being an ass and all but…." Renesmee started to think about how sexy he actually looked when she thought about it. So Jake was right about the male being her father too. He heard him growl softly just then. "Renesmee, you can not think like that." He didn't sound happy at all but Jake didn't know what he was talking about. "You need to stay away from him, do you understand?" It was more of a command then a question. "What, why, what is going on? You can't make me come here and then tell me who I can and can't talk to!" "Renesmee, he's a wolf, he's not safe for you to be around!" "What do you mean he's a wolf? I don't understand what that means." "We will explain later. We need to get to class now. The principal is coming this way." With that the voices were gone.

Jake came out of the bathroom just in time to see the principal walking down the hall. Jake quickly turned and walked away toward his class. He would have to wait till later to figure things out and to tell Seth what had happened. Now that there were leeches, as Jake called them along with his other nickname for them, bloodsuckers, running around the school they would have to watch them very carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got to the classroom he stopped outside the door. He could smell the bloodsucker. He peered through the glass on the door. He spotted her instantly. It was the one that Renesmee had called mom. 'Great, just what I need' Jake thought to himself. He opened the door the the classroom and spotted Seth a few seats behind the bloodsucker. There was an empty seat next to him. Jake went to sit down and he noticed the horrified and concerned look on Seths face. Then he noticed that Seth had his fists clenched around his desk. Jake quickly got back up and went to the teacher. He said something to her and she handed him a slip. He motioned to Seth who quickly got up and followed Jake out the door. Neither of them said a word until they were outside.

"Seth calm down." Seth took a few deep breaths then looked at Jake.

"What the hell is going on Jake? A fucking bloodsucker in the school?" "Six actually and maybe a half, I'm not sure yet." Jake tried to keep his voice even. "What, six of them, are you sure? And what do you mean a half, how do you have half a Vampire Jake?" Jake looked at Seth then proceded to tell him what happened in the bathroom. He left out what had happened when he looked at Renesmee. "What do we do now Jake? The whole school could be in danger." "I know. We are gonna have to keep a very close watch on things. And we have tell Sam. He isn't going to be happy about this but he has to know."

Jake started running toward the woods behind the school and Seth followed. They could get to the reservation they lived on from there. When they reached the edge of the trees Jake stopped Seth dead in his tracks. "What the hell Jake, would you stop doing that!" Jake shushed him and they both sniffed the air. "We know your there, show yourself." Jakes voice was almost commanding. After a moment Renesmee came out from the trees. "What, are you following me now?" "Maybe we should ask you the same thing." Seth responded sounding almost bitter. He waited for Jake to say something but he didn't. Seth looked at Jake and as soon as he saw him he knew what happened.

Jakes eyes had locked with Renesmee's and he was frozen where he stood. He couldn't hear anything around him and all he saw was her. "Oh hell, Jake come on, snap out of it!" Seth shook Jakes arm and Jake finally shook his head. "FUCK NO!" Jake shouted at no one in particular and then took off running into the woods. Seth looked quickly at Renesmee then followed Jake.

It didn't take him long to catch up to him. He grabbed Jakes arm to stop him. "JAKE, stop." Jake spun around to look at Seth. "Are you alright Jake?" Jake didn't answer. He started pacing the ground. "Jake I saw what happened back there," "Nothing happened Seth!" Jake said rather harshly. "Jake c'mon... you can't deny it." "NO, theres another explanation." Jake thought for another minute while pacing. "I know what it is, all year long we have been screwing the hottest girls in school, then she shows up, sexier than any of them, and my body knows that it has to have her. That's it, that's all it is." Seth looked at him in disbeleif. "Jake... you can't be serious. I saw what happened. The way you looked at her...Jake...you..." "DON'T! Don't you dare say it Seth or so help me I will kick your ass!" Jake almost growled at Seth and while Seth wasn't really scared of Jake, he knew when to back off. Jake noticed Seth backed up a few feet. "Just get of here Seth, leave me alone, and don't make me command you to leave." Seth looked at Jake then ran off into the woods. A few moments later someone grabbed Jakes arm from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake instantly spun and pinned whoever it was on the ground. He realized too late that it was Renesmee that he had pinned underneath him. She started to say something but before she could get the words out Jake crushed his lips against hers. He didn't know what came over him. This was no gentle kiss and to Jakes surprise she didn't fight him. She kissed him back matching the force of the kiss with his. He licked her lips with his tounge and almost too willingly she parted her lips for him. The second his tongue found hers she let out a soft moan. Jakes body reacted pushing itself against hers on the ground. He deepened the kiss and then suddenly he was being thrown into the air.

Almost instantly he phased and when he landed it was on four paws in his wolf form. He was growling and snarling as he quickly spotted his attacker. It was the male vampire that Renesmee had referred to as her father. He then spotted her behind him. She looked shocked and surprised. The bloodsucker was crouched in front of her snarling and growling back at him. A moment later the female that Renesmee had called mom appeared at their side. She instantly turned to Renesmee. "Renesmee are you ok? Are you hurt?" Jake had been wondering the same thing.

He didn't know why but he felt the need to protect her. He had thought his feelings for her were just because he wanted to fuck her but now he was more confused than ever. The sound of the snarling got louder and Jake turned his attention back to the situation in front of him. "She's fine, he doesn't want to hurt her, at least not in that way." The bloodsucker that was growling at him snarled through his teeth.

"Wait, how do you know he doesn't want to hurt her? and what do you mean not in that way? And since when can you hear the thoughts..." "BELLA, shut up..." "EDWARD CULLEN, don't you ever speak to me that way..." "BELLA, please, he's not just a wolf, his name is Jacob. It's the same boy we met at school earlier!" Edward was still snarling through his teeth as he talked, obviously furious and frustrated. It was then that Renesmee stepped in front of her father. "Dad, if he doesn't want to hurt me then knock it off. What in the hell is going on, why did you throw him? " Edward stopped snarling and stood up from his crouch. He kept his gaze on Jake as he spoke to Renesmee in a harsh tone. "You, young lady, are you in serious trouble. I told you to stay away from him. We're leaving now! " Edward went to grab her hand and pull her away with him but Jake snarled and growled louder as he did. He didn't like the way he yelled at her, and he still wasn't totally sure exactly who, or what, she was.

Edward turned quickly as if to attack but Renesmee stopped him. ''WAIT!" She turned toward Jake. "It's alright, I'm going home, I'll...talk to you later." She wasn't sure what else to say. As soon as she finished speaking, her father grabbed her hand and they ran off at vampire speed. Jake noticed that Bella was still standing there. She was looking at him as though she was lost in thought. Then she quickly turned and followed after them.

"Alright, we're home, are you going to explain what's going on now dad? And why you ripped him off of me? And how did you know where I was anyway? Did aunt Alice tell you to come save me from being kissed?" Renesmee was confused but also angry that her dad had done that when Jake was kissing her. She could picture his black hair tousled about and his dark tanned skin with the ways his mucscles rippled through his shirt. The kiss was searing and full of desire that even she could feel. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "RENESMEE, please!" "Sorry dad." She was definitely going to have to work on that.

"Thank you. First I think it's obvious why I pulled him off of you. Who know's what he would've done if I hadn't." "DAD!" "Renesmee, you have no idea what he was thinking. And I did tell you to stay away from him. As you saw, he is a shapeshifter of sorts. The wolves are natural enemies of vampires. They come from a tribe. They are humans that transform into wolves when they feel there is danger from vampires. Your grandfather can tell you more about them than I can. But they are not safe. Not only are they enemies, if you are too close to one when they phase, you could get seriously hurt. And no, your aunt did not see you. Your mother and I were looking for you and I heard your heart racing, I thought you were in trouble." It was then that Bella finally spoke, but it was soft and quiet. "I know him. You were right about his name, Jacob. Jacob Black."


	5. Chapter 5

"What, how do you know him?" Edward was not happy about this. Bella thought for a moment before continuing. "When I was a child, I would visit my father here every summer. He would take me fishing on the reservation. His best friend was Billy Black, Jacobs father. We would play together all the time. I can't believe it." She spoke so quietly no human could have heard her.

Edward glared at her now, not happy with this bit of information. "Do you think he recognized you?" "I don't know" Bella still whispered lost in thought. "We're going to see Carlisle now." With that Edward grabbed Renesmee's hand and they all took off out the door.

Back in the woods, Jake was still in his wolf form. He was replaying what had just happened in his head. Part of it made sense now. Edward could read peoples thoughts which is how he knew Jake didn't want to hurt Renesmee. It also made sense now why he had ripped him off of her. If Renesmee was his daughter, then any father would do the same thing, including Jake, if he had a daughter and found her pinned beneath a guy he barely knew, esp. if he could read their thoughts.

He knew without a doubt that she was at least part human because he heard her heart race as he kissed her. He couldn't stop thinking about the searing kiss they shared and how she reacted to him. It was then that someone interupted his thoughts. Being in wolf form, he could hear the thoughts of his pack mates when they were in wolf form also.

"Jake, I hate to interupt your little fantasy but Sam wants to talk to you in person. He has some information on Renesmee and her family." It was Seth that told him. "And Jake, he knows about...what happened." Jake growled for a moment unhappy that Seth had ran his mouth to Sam about that part. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"Tell Sam I'll be there soon." Jake was about to phase when he realized he didn't have any clothes with him and his had been torn to shreds the moment he had phased. "Seth, leave some clothes by the trees near my house for me." "Sure Jake. See ya soon." With that Seths thoughts were gone and Jake started running toward his house so he could phase and talk to Sam.

It didn't take him long to reach where Seth had left the clothes for him. He phased and quickly threw on the shorts. When he walked out of the woods toward his home, Sam and Seth were both there waiting for him.

"Who are they Sam, what do they want?" Jake was impatient because he really didn't want to deal with Sam. "Hello to you to Jake." Jake just glared at Sam. Sam was tall like Jake but a little more muscular. His hair was almost as dark as Jakes but his skin was a slitghtly lighter tan. "I talked to the council members about the Vamps you saw at school. Apparently they came from here a long time ago. Their last name is Cullen and they aren't like other vampires." "What do you mean, how are they different?" Jake asked with just a bit of curiousity. "They only survive off of animals. They don't kill humans. That's how they are able to go to school. They control their instincts somehow." "So what, they're like good vampires or something?" Now Jake was being sarcastic. Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "It seems that way. There was a treaty formed when they were hear many years ago. They can not come on our lands and as long as they adhere to that, we can't touch them without good cause."

Jake was now pissed at hearing that. That meant he had to put up with these leeches whether he wanted to or not. "Thanks for the info Sam." Jake was about to go inside when Seth spoke up. "What about the girl Sam, where does she fit in?" Jake turned and glared at Seth. If looks could kill, this one would have. "Jake, you have to deal with this sooner or later. I'm not sure what the deal is with her. But if she is with them, and you imprinted..." "For the last time, I DID NOT IMPRINT ON HER!" Jake was furious now. He knew that he had, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet. "Jake, just calm down. I'm here to help you with this, not fight over it!" Sam used his alpha voice even though it wouldn't work on Jake.

Sam and Jake were both alpha's and they each had their own pack. It was the only way they could peacefully co exist since Jake was the true chief and he didnt like the way Sam ran the pack. It was either fight Sam till one of them was dead, or leave. So he left, and when he did, some of the others followed, forming two packs. "I don't need or want your help so just leave.!" Although Jake was furious he didn't use his alpha tone with Sam. Sam turned and quickly left. Jake then looked at Seth. "Jake, I'm sorry, I had to tell him what happened." "Just go Seth." Seth looked at him apologetically before turning and leaving.

Jake sat on the steps of his of his little porch. He had to figure out a way to find out what Renesmee is and how it was even possible. Then he thought of her parents and the other leeches that were with her earlier that day. He had never seen them before, but then he thought of Bella. That name sounded so familiar to him but he didn't know why. Finally he decided he was going to go find her and try to talk to her.

He ran into the woods and stripped off his shorts, tieing them loosely around his leg with string, then quickly phased. He ran in his wolf form back to where he had kissed Renesmee. He immediately picked up her scent along with the other leeches and followed it to a small cottage in the woods. He knew from how weakened the scent was that although they had been there recently, they were now gone. He kept following the scent running all the way until he came to a big house that had huge windows. He stayed hidden as best he could in the trees. The windows that were facing him from the second story were open and he could hear voices up above. He ran back just a little into the woods and phased, slipping on the shorts that he had tied to his leg. He scaled the trees with ease and crouched at high enough in one of them that he could here them clearly. He could see that there were two other vampires with the lot he had seen at school.


	6. Chapter 6

"Carlisle, do you know anything about this boy?" Edward was asking the blonde vampire who looked older than him. "What did you say his last name was?" Everyone was silent for a moment, then Edward turned toward Bella. "Bella, tell Carlisle what you know." Jake was confused, how could Bella know anything about him. "Sorry, his name is Jacob Black. His fathers name is Billy. When I was little, I used to spend summers here with my father Charlie. He and Billy were best friends, they still are as far as I know. Jake and I...we used to play together all the time." She was very quiet when she said this, almost as if it made her sad to remember.

Jake thought for a few moments thinking back. He suddenly remembered now who she was. He kept listening more intently now.

"Ah yes, the blacks. I knew Ephriam Black. He was the one who made the treaty with us. The wolves around here are from the Quilute tribe. Their stories and legends go back even before my time. I did not realize that they were still around. They protect humans from vampires, but first and foremost, they protect their tribes. When Ephriam caught us on his land, he saw that we were hunting animals, which is the only thing that stopped him from killing us. We explained to him that we didn't hunt humans, and we had no intentions of ever doing so. That's when the treaty was formed. If we stayed off their lands, they would not hunt us, and we would live in peace."

"What about Alice's visions, she didn't see Renesmee either time today. Carlisle, she could have been seriously hurt." Edward seemed panicked now. The black haired vampire that resembled a pixie moved closer to Edward now. "Oh please Edward, give my niece some credit. I don't like being blind anymore than you like me being blind, but she can handle herself against one boy, even if he is a wolf." Edward growled at her quietly.

"I don't know why, but if Renesmee was with Jacob both times, then it would seem that Alice can not see her visions when it comes to the wolves. I know this concerns you Edward, but if you are sure that Jacob isn't going to harm her, then you shouldn't be so worried." Edward scoffed at them now. "How can you say that? She is not as indestructable or strong as we are Carlisle. She is half human, she could easily be injured by one of them." "She is also half vampire Edward, don't forget that. She can heal quickly and she is strong, even if it is not as strong as we are. And you said you were sure that he would't hurt her." Edward didn't like that answer any better.

It was then that Jacob noticed Renesmee had come to stand at the opening of the large windows. He could have sworn that she was staring right at him. For a moment Jake was frozen in his spot. But then he heard Edward's voice. "Renesmee, are you alright?" She didn't answer him. "RENESMEE." This time she turned back toward him and when she did Jake quickly jumped down from the tree landing on his feet. He quickly ran off into the woods.

As he did he heard Edwards voice again in the far off distance, still at the house. "Renesmee, come back here, where are you going? RENESMEE!" Jake didn't hear an answer. Shit, was she following him? He ran back in the direction of the cottage he had come across but stopped before reaching it. He hid amongst the trees waiting to see if she appeared. It was dark by this time but Jake could see just fine regardless. It only took a few minutes before she appeared. She looked around quickly scanning her surroundings. Then she spotted him.

Jake refused to meet her gaze. He was surprised that she could see him, but he wanted answers and he knew if he looked into her eyes he would be lost. Jake stepped out from behind the trees and walked closer to her. "So, where's the rest of them, didn't they follow you?" Jake didn't mean for it to sound so harsh. "Um, no, I -I don't think so. I told my dad I needed to get some air. Or I think I did. I thought it at him so he must've heard." She seemed almost scared, which just seemed odd to Jake.

"Why did you follow me?" Jake asked trying to keep his voice more even this time. "Well, why were you sitting in a tree spying on me?" "Good point." Jake could feel that she was staring at him but he still refused to meet her gaze. He took a deep breath then told her. "I want to know what you are, or rather, how it's possible. The two who you refer to as parents are bloodsuckers..er...vampires, but your half human. I don't understand how that is." Jake kept his voice low. He figured if she was half vampire she should be able to hear him.

"Oh." She was very quiet as she thought. She didn't know if she should tell him but something about him made her trust him completely. She didn't exactly like that feeling but she couldn't help it. "Well, my mom was human when she had me. My dad had to turn her as soon as I was born in order to save her. From what I was told, she had already made the decision to turn all on her own long before I was even conceived. My dad tried to convince her to stay human, but she knew what she wanted and no one could change her mind. Then they got married and went on a honeymoon, which my father objected to at first but somehow she convinced him it would work. No one in my family knew it was possible but here I am." She spoke quietly and had that same sad tone to her voice he had heard in Bella's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow. That explains a lot." Jakes tone was softer now. "Why did you attack me in the bathroom today?" Renesmee's tone had changed to sound more irritated now. Jake instantly defended himself. "I was confused by your scent, I thought at first that you were trying to...ummmm...ya know." Renesmee let out a small chuckle. "You thought I was going to kill him." "Well yeah. But then I saw your face, and heard your heart beat. I was confused." "But then in the woods, you thought I was attacking you, and then you looked at me, and you kissed me. Well it was more than a kiss actually." Jake noticed her voice getting quieter as she spoke. "Sorry about that." What else was he supposed to say. "I'm not." It was barely a whisper when she said it.

Jake finally met her eyes with his without meaning too. Somehow while talking they had come to stand within inches of each other. Jacob grabbed her suddenly and crushed her against him while his lips attacked hers. It wasn't quiet as rough as earlier but she could feel the pure desire he had for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers in his hair. She parted her lips and their tounges crashed together. She tried to press herself closer to him, to somehow hold him tighter against her. She could feel his body reacting to hers. Then suddenly he was gone. She was left standing there reeling. She tried to look for him quickly but she was too dazed. The next thing she knew she heard her mothers voice behind her.

"Renesmee, thank heavens, are you ok?" Edward appeared on her other side and stopped suddenly. "Where is he Renesmee?" Renesmee was still dazed. "What, who?" "That mutt, Jake, I can smell him." "I-I don't know where he went. He was here, and then he was gone. He must have heard you coming or something.." "Renesmee are you sure your okay?" Her mother asked again. "Huh, yeah I'm fine really. Dad, didn't you hear me when I left, I said I needed to get some air." Edward looked at her both angry and confused. Then he turned to to Bella. "Sorry, I had my sheild up around you because it seemed like Renesmee was having trouble with her thoughts and you didn't like whatever she was thinking." Edward took a deep breath even though he didn't need to breathe. "It's late, Renesmee has school tomorrow, she needs to get home to bed. We'll talk about all of this later." Edward stalked off and Bella and Renesmee quickly followed him.

Jake had taken off the second he caught the scent of Edward and Bella. He hated to pull away from Renesmee like that but he didn't want to deal with them right now. He thought about phasing but he didn't know who else would be out and he wasn't ready for the comments his pack would make either.

When he got to his house he went inside and plopped on his bed. He kept trying to convince himself that this was all just some sort of lust thing. There was no way he could imprint on a half vampire. It just didn't make sense if they are supposed to be enemies. Jakes phone suddenly beeped. He picked it up and saw a message from Seth. He picked up the phone and read it then quickly texted him back saying he was ok and not to worry about him. He told him he would see him at school the next day. Jake tried not to think about Renesmee but the second his eyes closed, all he could think of was the way they kissed each other.

Renesmee woke up the next morning still feeling sleepy. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about the way Jake kissed her. Then she heard a low growl from somewhere outside her room. "Sorry dad." She said quietly knowing he would hear her. She got up and showered, then went to her closet to find somethng to wear. She was feeling unusually frisky today so she picked out a shortsleeve dress that came about mid thigh and fit her in all the right places. She put on a pair of boots to go with it and then did her hair and headed out to the kitchen.

"Where do you think you are going in that get up?" Her father asked her sternly. "Ummm, to school." She replied. "Bella, please talk to her, make her change." Bella turned and glanced at Renesmee then replied "Edward, there is nothing wrong with what she is wearing. You really have to get over this over protectiveness." Edward glared at her for a moment. "Fine, but remember, you better stay away from Jacob." "But dad..." "No but's Renesmee, he is dangerous." "You don't even know him dad. He has not done anything to hurt me. And you said yourself he only wanted to protect me." "You're going to be late for school. We'll talk about this when you get home. Until then, no Jacob." With that Renesmee stormed out of the house. She had to go meet her aunts and uncles at the big house in order to get a ride to school. She didn't bother to wait for her parents.

Jake decided since it wasn't raining he would drive his motorcycle to school today. He threw on his leather Jacket and grabbed a helmet even though he never wore it and took off on the bike. When he got to school it was early still and he found Seth waiting for him in the parking lot. Jake got off his bike and greeted Seth in a less than thrilled tone. "Hey Seth." "Hey Jake. So...what happened yesterday, where were you after I left?" Jake told Seth what he found out about Renesmee but left out the details of the kissing and trying to protect her.

"Wow, so they really are her parents. And they have no intentions of harming anyone?" "That's what I hear anyway." Jake responded in the same tone. "So what are you gonna do about...well...ya know?" "Don't go there right now Seth." Jakes tone became a little more serious. "C'mon Jake, you cant keep denying it, the sooner you accept it the easier it will be to deal with." Jake had stopped listening cause while Seth was talking Jake saw Renesmee getting out of a car. When she stepped out he couldn't take her eyes off of her. He eyed her up and down and then he caught her eye. She stared intently at him. The only thing Jake could think at that second was how much he wanted to feel every inch of her pressed against him. It wasn't until someone growled that Jake was shaken out of his trance. He turned his gaze to Edward who was glaring at him and quietly snarling. Jake glared back but made no move to go anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, yeah, this is gonna be a real fun day." Seth said shaking his head at Jake. Edward grabbed Renesmees hand and pulled her along. After they went inside Seth told Jake they needed to head to class to.

The school day went on like any other, boring lectures and homework to be done. For Jake it just seemed to drag. He was happy when the bell rang for lunch. He needed a break from all the droning teachers. He walked to his locker and saw Renesmee standing a few lockers down. There was a guy talking to her and eyeing her up down like Jake had. He didn't know why but he felt the urge to go over there and punch the guy for it. It took everything he had not to. He put his books in his locker and then slowly walked toward them.

Renesmee looked bored with the guy who was still trying to catch her attention. "Hey." Jake said walking over to her. When the other guy saw the size of Jake he quickly said bye and hurried away. "Thanks." Renesmee said quietly. "No problem." Jake was just as quiet. "You looked really bored with him." Renesmee wouldn't look at him. She knew if she did she wouldn't be able to keep herself from kissing him. "I-I should be going." She turned to walk away and Jake gently grabbed her arm. "Hey, are you mad at me, did I do something wrong?" Jake was confused by her quiet reactions. Renesmee turned but still didn't look up at him. "No, I'm not.. I mean.. you didn't do anything. I just have to go. I'm sorry."

It was killing her to not look at him and tell him what she really thought. But then she wasn't sure what exactly she thought. Jake could see that something was bothering her but he didn't know what. Before he could ask she turned and walked away as quickly as she could without drawing attention.

Jake didn't know what to think. He was concerned but also angry that she had more or less just blown him off. He went to the lunch room and found Seth sitting at a table waiting for him. "Hey Jake, what's wrong?" Seth asked instantly noticing the look on his face. Jake sat down next to Seth. "Something was bothering Renesmee and she just blew me off." "Well, it wouldn't be the first time a girl blew you off Jake." "This was different. She said I hadn't done anything and she wouldn't even look at me." "Well, maybe it's her parents. I mean, they are vampires after all, and they are supposed to be our enemies."

Jake glanced around the room and sure enough he found where they were all sitting with Renesmee across the cafeteria. It looked like she was arguing with them about something. Jake watched as Seth kept rambling on . Renesmee started to get up but Edward grabbed her arm. After another moment of arguing Renesmee ran out of the cafeteria. Jake jumped up out of his seat. "Hey, where are you going?" Seth asked him quickly. "I'll explain later." Jake walked quickly to the exit that went outside rather than the one Renesmee used. He knew the bloodsuckers would see him and he was hoping that they wouldn't follow him or her.

When he got outside he decided to check the parking lot figuring maybe she had gone to the car she came in. He found her sitting on the ground next to the car with her head in her knees covered by her arms. She snapped her head up when he was close enough to touch her, tears staining her cheeks. Jake crouched down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her quietly. She wouldn't look him in the eye but She nodded her head trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You better go before someone sees you." She tried to get out through her sobs. "I'm not gonna leave you here like this." "I'm not supposed to be talking to you." Her words were almost a whisper. Jake reached out and lifted her chin to so she would look at him. When their eyes met he had to fight the urge to just pull her to him and comfort her. "I'm not going anywhere till I know you are ok." Renesmee stared at him for another moment. She didn't understand what there was between them but just his words made her feel better. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up on her feet. As soon as he did she instantly put her arms around him hugging him tight.

Jake was kind of shocked and hesitated for a moment fighting the urge to hold her but then he quickly gave in and wrapped his arms around her. Jake suddenly turned his head to look toward the school. He saw Edward standing at the edge of the parking lot. He let out a growl when he saw Jake with his arms around Renesmee.

"Get your hands off her!" Jake glared at Edward who had started to walk towards him. He started to gently push Renesmee behind him still grasping her hand. She started to pull away from him but Jake wouldn't let go. "Jake please, it's ok, I promise." She whispered it very quietly. Jake reluctanly let go of her hand and just as Edward approached them she ran up to him and quickly placed her hand on his cheek. Jake didn't understand what was going on between them but Edward stopped growling and his face softened just a little. "Daddy, please." Renesmee whispered just as softly to him. Edward glared at Jake one more time before taking Renesmees hand and leading her back to the school. She turned back for just a second and mouthed a thank you to Jake.

Jake was left standing there once again confused about what had just happened. He wanted to go after them but he knew that would lead to a confrontation. He didn't want to go back to school so he hopped on his bike. He was about to start it and leave when he caught the scent of a bloodsucker. He quickly turned his head and saw Bella standing to the side at the back of the bike. "Oh great, what do you want?" Jake said almost growling at her.

"Well is't that a nice way to greet an old friend." Bella replied kind of quietly. "None of my friends are bloodsuckers." Jake watched her reaction when he said that. She looked down and her eyes looked like they would have been tearing if that were possible. She seemed saddened by what he said. "I'm sorry Jacob. I'm still me ya know. I mean underneath all this." If Jake didn't have extraordinary hearing he never would have heard her. He let out a sigh unsure of how to react. "What do you want Bella?" This time he tried to speak a little more softly. Bella was quiet for a minute then she looked up at him, still with the saddened look in her eyes. "I miss you ya know." Jake wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Wait, what did you just say?" "I miss you." Jake thought for a moment watching her. He took a deep breath. "Can I trust you?" Jake asked her in a serious tone. She looked right in his eyes. "You can always trust me Jake. You were my best friend." Jake looked at her for another moment. He couldn't believe what he was about to do but he did it.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake nodded to the back of the motorcycle. Bella looked confused for a moment. "C'mon before I change my mind." Jake said quickly. With that Bella hopped on the bike and just as Jake was speeding away Bella saw Edward at the door to the school, an angry and hurt expression on his face. She let her sheild down and thought the words 'I'm sorry, I will be alright, I promise, I love you!' in hopes that he would her her thoughts.

Jake wasn't sure exactly what he was doing. He couldn't believe he had a blood sucker on the back of his motorcycle. Luckily Bella didn't try to put her arms around his waist like most people do. He didn't think he could have handled that. He knew he couldn't go to the reservation. He drove until he was about a mile from the borderline then he pulled off onto a trail that went into the woods. After a short distance he stopped the bike and waited for her to get off before getting off himself. They were surrounded by trees and a rocks. Jake leaned against a tree.

"So what did you want, other than to tell me you missed me?" Jake asked keeping his voice cautious. "I wanted to apologize for Edwards behavior. He's very protective of his family, especially Renesmee and me. I'm going to have a talk with him about it. I know that she wants...well, I don't know exactly what she wants from you, but she wants to be able to get to know and be friends with you at least."

Jake thought for a minute before speaking. "Is that what you were all arguing about at lunch?" "Sort of. See, Edward told her to stay away from you this morning before we went to school. Then he saw her as she walked away from you when you were at the lockers. And then after Renesmee ran out at lunch, he noticed that you had disappeared. The only reason he didn't come out sooner to find her was because I tried to reason with him, but when it comes to his daughter..." "I'm not going to hurt her if thats what you all think. I would never hurt her." "Edward knows you don't want to hurt her, but he doesn't trust you. But I'm going to see what I can do so Renesmee can be happy. I know that will make a difference once he realizes how much it hurts her to not talk to you."

Jake was shocked to hear that Bella thought it hurt Renesmee to not talk to him. What did that mean? He had no ieda. "Why did you come with me Bella? I could have easily brought you out here to kill you." "No you didn't. I trust you Jacob. Maybe I shouldn't and I know it sounds crazy, but I remember you, and I know you. You wouldn't hurt me, and I know you wouldn't hurt my daughter. I meant it when I said I missed you."

After a moment of silence Jake finally spoke. "Ya know Edward is going to be furious with you from what I could tell." Bella let out a soft chuckle that was almost musical. "Let me worry about Edward." "Can I ask you something?" Jake spoke softly now. "You want to know what happened. How I turned." It was more of a statement than a question. Jake nodded his head. "Do you remember the last summer I spent here?" Bella asked him. "How could I forget. You were 16. You hadn't been to visit in a few years. We hung out on the beach all summer. The day you had to leave, I kissed you."

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes." Bella paused for a moment. I met Edward when I was 17. As soon as I saw him, I knew I had to know him. At first he wanted nothing to do with me. He was even gone for a month or so after we first met. When he came back he introduced himself to me. The more I talked to him, I knew that I was falling in love with him. I couldn't explain it. He told me I shouldn't be friends with him but I didn't care. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was. And he didn't deny it when I did. I knew right then that I wanted to be with him always. It was hard at first, but we managed to make things work. He was always trying to protect me and keep me safe. A lot of things happened between us. He tried to convince me that I didn't want this life but I wouldn't hear of it. It hurt me too much to think of ever being without him. A short time after I turned 18, I decided it would happen after graduation. I wanted Edward to do it himself, but he would only do that if we got married. I told him I would marry him but there was one thing I wanted before I got turned. He tried to argue but after some convincing he agreed to at least try. So when I turned 19 we married and went on our honeymoon. I thought...things went quite well, but Edward didn't agree. It took me awhile to convince him I was fine and happy. So after a few weeks we tried again and it went much better for him than the last time. It was a few days later that I realized I was pregnant. I didn't believe it at first but there was no denying it from looking at my stomach. No one knew it was even possible. At first Edward wanted Carlisle to take care of it and get it out of me, afraid for my life. But I went behind his back and called his sister Rosalie. She wouldn't let them near me when we first got back. After a few months, Edward was leaning on my stomach with Rosalie watching like a hawk, and he suddenly heard a thought the baby had. She was happy and she love me. I'll spare you the rest of the details of the pregnancy but lets just say even though it was quicker than a normal one, it was much harder and a lot more painful. When Renesmee was born, Edward had no choice but to try to turn me in order to save my life. I would have died if he hadn't. And here I am."

Jake was quiet for what seemed like a long time. "Sounds like a lot to go through." He didn't know how else to react. Then he thought of something. "How old is Renesmee?" "Well, technically she is 17. But she has only been alive for five years. In a couple more years we suspect she will stop aging as it has already drastically slowed in the last few." "Wow." Jake said quietly. Bella had also told him about everyone she lived with, her sisters and brothers.

"I know its a lot to take in. But I am still me Jake. And I want to be your friend, not your enemy. None of use mean you or anyone else any harm." Jake didn't know why but he did trust Bella. They had been best friends for years and despite her new appearance, she seemed like the same Bella he always knew. Jake noticed it was slowly starting to get dark. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." "I'm not sure thats a good idea Jake." "Look, Bella, I know that you can take care of yourself now, but...I wanna make sure you get home safe." Bella gave a small smile and nodded. "Take me to the big house. You can get there from the main road." Jake nodded and they both climbed on the bike. Once Jake got to the road he sped off.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they turned onto the smaller road that led to the house Jake slowed a little. When he pulled up to the house, Bella climbed off and as soon as she did Jake was instantly thrown off the bike. "WHAT THE HELL!" He got to his feet quickly and was met with a fist in the face. Jake didn't even stumble but before he could react, he saw Edward being dragged away from him and held back by two other Vampires. He guessed from Bellas descriptions that it was Emmet and Jasper. Edward was growling and snarling and struggling against them. Bella ignored him and went over to make sure Jake was okay. That only made Edward growl louder and struggle harder. Just then Alice came running out the door but she stopped a few feet away from Bella.

"BELLA! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I was soooo worried aobut you, you disappeared from my sight and then Edward said he saw you on the bike with him. I didn't know what happened to you." Then she turned to Edward. "Edward, is that really necessary?" Jake almost laughed at the way Alice spoke to Edward. Edward started to settle down a little bit and he glared at Alice. But Emmet and Jasper still held him in place. "I'm fine Alice. I went with Jake on my own. We needed to talk. Are you ok Jake?" "I'm fine." Jake was surprised how even his voice was. He didn't like being around this many bloodsuckers by himself. Then he heard another low growl but it wasn't from anyone in front of him. He turned toward the trees behind him and he saw Seth a few feet back in his wolf form. The others had seen him too and were trying to decide what to do.

"WAIT! It's alright." Jake said to them quickly then turned back to Seth. "Seth, I'm fine. Go wait for me at my house. I'll be there in a few." It looked as though Seth shook his head so Jacob repeated it again, this time using his alpha voice. Even in human form the pack still had no choice but to obey him. Seth backed away slowly and disappeared into the woods. When he turned back to the others they were all staring at him. Except for Edward who was still glaring at him. Bella was the only one who dared to talk to him. "What was that all about?" She was more surprised by the tone he used than anything. "That was just Seth. He's ...a friend." Jake wasn't sure yet if he should tell them about the whole pack. "Why did you use that tone of voice with him, I'm sure he was just worried about you if he's a friend?"

Crap, now what was he supposed to say. Edward noticed Jakes hesitation and finally spoke up. "He's part of Jakes pack. Jake is the alpha, which means hes in charge of them." Edward was still gritting his teeth and glaring at Jake. Emmett and Jasper looked bored of holding him. They glanced over at Alice. "Don't look at me, I can't help you when he's around." She said simply pointing toward Jake. Jake glared at Edward. He had forgotten that Edward could read his thoughts. "Alright, I really gotta get outta here." Jake walked over to his bike and Bella was almost instantly at his side. She hesitated for a moment then reached out and hugged Jake. Jake was shocked as was everyone else by the gasps he heard. That also got Edward snarling again. Jake quickly returned the hug then pulled away. "I'll talk to you soon Bella." Bella backed away and Jake sped off out of sight.

When they could no longer see Jake, Emmett and Jasper let go of Edward. Edward appeared in front of Bella almost instantly. "What the hell do you think you were doing Bella? Do you know how worried I was about you? He could have killed you!" Edward was almost yelling. "Bella, do you want me to stay?" It was Jasper who asked. Jasper had the ability to control the mood of things. "No, Jasper, thank you." Jasper nodded and walked inside with Emmett and Alice. "Edward, if you were soooo worried about me, why didn't you come after me, or at least come find me when school got out? And don't you dare use Renesmee as an excuse." Bella kept her voice even.

Edward didn't know what to say to that. He knew she was right, just like he knew Bella knew he would have followed them if he really thought she was in danger. "Bella, I'm sorry I yelled. I really was worried about you though. He is dangerous, you could have been hurt." "Look Edward, I know your worried, but I trust him. I know Jake. He won't hurt any of us." "I don't trust him. And I don't want you or our daughter hanging around him." Bella looked him in the eyes. "Edward, I love you. But you're just going to have to trust me on this and deal with it. Jacob was my friend, and I missed him. And it's hurting our daughter to stay away from him. You need to let her talk to him and get to know him. It's what she wants. It's what she needs." Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he knew there was no use arguing with her.

When Jake got back to his house Seth was waiting for him in human form. "Geez Jake, what the hell happened? One minute your in the parking lot and the next your gone. I got worried when it started to get dark so I phased and picked up your scent in the woods about a mile outside the rez. Then I find you standing there with the vamps who looked like they wanted to attack you." "Seth, calm down, really, I'm fine. I know who Bella is. We were friends a long time ago. Before she turned. She had come out to apologize about Edwards behavior. I wanted to talk to her but not at school so I took her to the woods where no one would bother us. I couldn't very well bring her here. Then I took her home and Edward kind of attacked me but the others stopped him. Ya know, I think he's jealous." Jake kinda chuckled at that realization.

Seth looked at him like he was nuts. "You're crazy, ya know that?" "Yeah, I know." Jake just laughed at him. "I mean, of all people letting a vamp on the back of your bike." Seth shook his head at him. "Your lucky the others didn't come running to help you. Man are they upset with you. You could have gotten killed Jake." Jake was no longer laughing and his face turned to anger.

. "What? You told them, what did you tell them Seth, how did they know?" Seth put his hands up in front of him. "Whoa, Jake, I didn't tell them on purpose. I couldn't stop them from phasing themselves. They were worried too so when I came looking for you they wanted to see what was going on in case you were in trouble. They saw the whole thing, I'm sorry Jake, you know how it works." Jake took a deep breath to calm himself. "The good thing is now they all know what these vamps and Renesmee look like so you don't have to worry about anyone attacking them." Seth was kind of nervous now. Jake just glared at him for a moment. "I'm going for a walk. I'll see ya tomorrow." "Wait, Jake, do you want me to come with you?" "No, just go home Seth."

Jake ended up walking down to the beach that wasn't far from his house. He sat on one of the logs and stared out at the water. He was suddenly pushed off the log onto the sand. He looked up to see who had tackled him. It was Leah. Not only was Leah one of the girls Jake frequently had "fun" with, she was also a memeber of the pack. She had shoulder length dark hair and tan skin just a tad lighter than Jakes. She was also Seths sister.

"What the hell are you doing Leah?" "Well hello to you too. I heard you were having a rough night, so I thought you might like some...company." Leah said in a playful but seductive voice. Jake stared at her for a moment and she slowly ground her hips against him, making her body rub against his. Jake closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. Leah then leaned over so she could kiss his lips. The second her lips touched his Jake grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard. He pulled her body against his grinding against her as she had him. After a few minutes Leah pulled away from his lips and started to kiss his neck, running her hands under his shirt. She then returned to his lips kissing him just as hard while letting her hands run to the waist of his shorts. She started to slide her fingers under the band when Jake suddenly pushed her off him. "No, I can't do this. Not now." Jakes voice was deep and husky and he was breathing heavy.

He couldn't believe he just turned Leah down, and by the look on her face she was pissed. "So it's true then, it really happened." Leah said as she brushed herself off and stood up to face Jake. Jake had his back to her. "I don't know what your talking about Leah.." Jake was frustrated now and he snapped at her. "Oh really? " Leah spun Jake around to face her and crushed her lips to his. After just a moment Jake pushed her back at arms length, panting. "Then why won't you kiss me, or do anything else with me right now?"

Leah waited for his answer but it never came. Jake turned and ran off toward the woods. "Your gonna have to face it sooner or later Jake!" Leah yelled after him.

* * *

><p>I just put this up last night and one person has already reviewed. Thank you so much for the comment, it is greatly appreciated.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

When Jake woke up the next day it was around 8am. He went to the kitchen and found a note from his dad saying he had gone fishing with friends. Jake decided to take a quick shower then he made himself breakfast. When he was finished he headed out toward the woods. He wasn't sure where he was going to go but he didn't want to sit at home. He wandered around for awhile and ended up near the cottage where Renesmee lived. He wasn't sure how he eneded up there, it wasn't a concious decision. He debated knocking on the door but he knew Edward wouldn't be happy about that and he didn't want Renesmee to get in trouble.

Just then the front door opened and Renesmee peered outside. She spotted Jake almost instantly. She looked like she hadn't been up very long but to Jake she was still the sexiest thing he had seen. "Jake, what are you doing here?" She was surprised to see him. "I was just taking a walk. I better go so you don't get in trouble." As he turned to walk away Renesmee was suddenly behind him grabbing his arm. "Wait, it's ok. My parents aren't here, they won't be back for awhile. Wanna come in?" She almost sounded too enthusiastic. "Where are they?" Renesmee looked a the ground. She instantly dropped his arm. "Well...there ummmmm...hunting." The last word was barely a whisper. "Oh." was all Jake could say. He gently reached out and grabbed her hand. "After you." He said quietly. A smile spread across her face and she pulled Jake along into the small cottage with her.

Jake was kind of nervous. He wasn't sure what he was doing. "Have you had breakfast?" Renesmee asked him. "Umm, yeah I did, why?" Jake didn't understand why she would care about that. "Well I was gonna make some eggs and I didn't know if you would want any." Jake eyed her with curiosity. "You mean you eat human food?" "Sometimes, I still hunt too. But I like some human foods and I can survive on it if I have too." Renesmee gave him a shy kinda smile. "That's...interesting."

Renesmee cooked her eggs while Jake sat and watched her. She was wearing short pajama shorts and a tank that hugged her body perfectly. As he watched her he couldn't help thinking of the kisses they had shared. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her against him. Renesmee brought her eggs over to the table and sat next to Jake. She started eating and Jake watched her. "Do you wanna try some? I'm a good cook." Jake smiled at her. "Sure." He expceted her to hand him the fork but instead she put some eggs on it and held it up to his mouth. He opened his mouth for her and she fed him the eggs. "Wow, those are really good." "Thanks" she said quietly.

When she was done she grabbed Jakes hand and towed him to her room. "Come on, you can wait in here while I shower." Renesmee went about getting her clothes. Despite her small room her closet was huge. Jake couldn't believe how big it was. When she finally came back out he laughed and said "I was beginning to think you got lost in there." Renesmee grabbed a pillow off her bed and playfully swatted it at him. When she did Jake reached over and pulled her down onto the bed tickling her. She squealed with laughter and after a few minutes she begged him to stop. "Jake...Jake... please..you win!" She said through her giggle fits. He stopped tickling her realizing that he had somehow eneded up with her underneath him.

His eyes locked with hers and he was lost. The next thing he knew she threw her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. The kiss started out smooth and soft and slow but then her kiss became hungrier, almost desperate. She tried to pull Jake against her but he wouldn't move at first. He just kept kissing her, their lips moving perfectly together. He suckled gently on her bottom lip and she parted them for him. His tounge darted out to mingle with hers and she let out a moan. When she did that, Jake couldn't keep from pulling her against him this time. He let his body press against hers.

When she felt him press against her she moaned again and Jake deepened their kiss. She slid her hands from his hair to slide them up under his shirt. When she touched him like that she felt him shudder from the touch. She slid one of her hands up to his face and an image suddenly filled Jakes mind. It was of him on top of her much like they were now only they were naked and their bodies were entangled together. Jake suddenly stopped kissing her even though it took everything he had to break the kiss. He was breathing hard and he grabbed her hand from his face. "What...was...that?" He managed to ask between breaths.

Renesmee's face turned to one of fear and a bit of hurt. She hadn't realized until just then what she had done. "I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to..I..." She couldn't finsish her sentence. Tears filled her eyes and she covered her face with her hands. Jakes expression softened and he gently moved her hands away from her face. She kept her eyes closed not wanting him to see how hurt she was that he pulled away. "Renesmee" Jake said softly. When she still wouldn't look at him he very softly brushed his lips with hers. After a few moments he felt her body relax beneath him. He looked at her again. "Renesmee, look at me." She finally opened her eyes but wouldn't meet his gaze.

"It's another way I can communicate how I feel or what I want, or I can show people memories I have of things. I didn't mean to... I mean it was an accident." She was very quiet when she spoke. Jake pulled her to him and whispered in her ear "Don't be sorry. It was just... unexpected, I didn't know you could do that." She hugged herself tighter to him loving the way his arms felt around her. After a few moments he pushed her back slightly. "I think you should go shower now." Before letting her go he gently brushed his lips against hers. She nodded her head and slowly got up to grab her clothes.

She stopped at the bathroom door and turned to look at him, still a bit frightful. "I'll still be here when you come out." Jake said softly. Renesemee went in to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Once Jake heard the water turn on he plopped back on the bed. He couldn't get the picture she had showed him out of his head. Worse than that, he wanted it just as much as she seemed to. He didn't just want it, he needed it. But he didn't understand how he could feel this way after just a few days of knowing her. They had barely even talked to each other. Sure you could screw someone without knowing them, but this was more than that. The more he thought about the more he began to believe what Seth had said. Jake was going to have to admit what had happened sooner rather than later.

Jake heard someone at the door just then and within seconds Bella was standing at Renesmees bedroom door looking panicked.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jake you have to leave now! Edward will be here within a few minutes." "Oh fuck." Jake jumped off the bed quickly. "Renesmee disappeared from Alice's visions and she told me while Edward was...ummmmm...busy. I left as soon as she told me but I'm sure he's heard her thoughts by now. You need to leave now!" "Bella, I thought you were gonna talk..." "He agreed that Renesmee could talk to you, not be alone in our house with you, now go!" Jake hurried over to the bedroom window and slipped it open. He looked back sadly at Bella. "Don't worry, I'll tell her what happened." Then he was gone.

Bella grabbed the perfume bottle on Renesmess dresser and sprayed it all over her room and her bed trying to mask Jakes scent. She heard Edward burst through the front door. "RENESMEE, WHERE IS HE?" Bella met him just as he got to her bedroom door. "EDWARD, calm down. Renesmee is in the shower, theres no one here but her. She's ok." "I know he was here. Why else would Alice not see her?" He pounded on the bathroom door. "Renesmee get out here right now!"

Renesmee had heard her mom come in and she heard her tell Jake to leave. She had been trying to calm herself and get her thoughts under control so he wouldn't see it in her mind. She started thinking about school and all her homework she had to do, She threw her clothes on and opened the door. Edward looked at her furiously. He looked in her bathroom then came back out. "There's no one here dad.' She said it almost too quietly. "If he wasn't here, then why couldn't Alice see what you were planning?" "Maybe because I hadn't planned to do anything until just now." She said it as more of a question while she kept thinking of her homework hoping he would pick up on that. He looked at her for a few minutes before walking out of her room into the living room. Bella followed him.

"Edward please, calm down." "I know he was here Bella, there is no other explanation." "Do you really think she would tell you even if he was when you are acting this way? How can she trust to tell you, or us, anything if she is afraid of you losing your temper like you just did?" "I just don't trust him Bella, I'm sorry." Just then Renesmee came out of her room with her book bag on her shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Her father asked. "I was going to go for a walk and do my homework outside." She tried to keep her mind on her homework even though she was hoping maybe she would see Jake.

As soon as the name popped in her thought her father growled quietly. "You...are not going anywhere, is that understood?" "DAD, you can't just keep me cooped up in the house all weekend, that's not fair. I haven't done anything." "I said you are not going anywhere, espcially not to find him!" "You can't keep me from seeing him dad, or talking to him. I'm not a little girl anymore!" With that she ran out the door and into the woods. Edward hollered after her but Bella stopped him. "Let her go Edward, she'll be fine."

Renesmee didn't stop running until she got to the river in the middle of the woods. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked across the river then and took a few steps back at what she saw. A huge grey wolf stood on the other side staring at her. The wolf observed her for a moment then headed toward the edge of the trees. Then he stopped and looked back at her as if waiting for something. When the wolf didn't move, Renesmee decided to jump the river.

Once she was across the wolf started to walk into the woods. She followed staying a bit behind him. After walking for awhile they came to a small house. The wolf sat outside and barked once. Jake came running outside. "Seth, whats going on, why didn't you..." He stopped when he saw Renesmee. Tears still stained her face. "Are you crazy, what were you thinking bringing her here?" Jake kept his voice low.

Seth disappeared into the woods and Jake walked over slowly to Renesmee. "I-I'm sorry. It seemed like he wanted me to follow." She had heard what Jake said and was afraid he didn't want her there. Seth came back out of the woods and walked over to them. Jake pulled him aside although he knew Renesmee could hear him. "We are gonna be in so much trouble Seth." "We're not gonna get in trouble Jake." Then Seth made his voice barely a whisper in Jakes ear. "You Imprinted on her. You're allowed to bring her here now." Jake didn't like hearing him say that but he knew Seth was right. Seth talked normally again. "She was upset, I thought she might need to see you."

Jake looked over at Renesmee, She looked like she was going to cry at any moment. They walked back over to her. "Are you ok?" Jake asked her. Renesmee nodded although Jake didn't believe her. "This is Seth. He's one of my best friends and he's my number one in my pack." Renesmee gave him a small smile. "I'm Renesmee. but everyone calls me Nessie." "I know who you are, although Jake never mentioned the nickname." Seth said politely. "How do you know..." "I'll explain later."Jake said giving Seth a look. "Why don't we go for a walk, we can talk." "Okay." Jake turned to Seth. "I'll catch up with you later Seth." Seth nodded and Nessie waved a small wave. Jake ran into the house and grabbed a small blanket then took her hand and headed toward the beach.

There was no one there when they got there. Jake laid the blanket on the sand and they sat down. "So what happened?" Jake asked Nessie concerned for how upset she was. She thought for a moment than spoke quietly. "Can I show you?" Jake nodded and Nessie put her hand on his cheek. She replayed what had happened after he left up until she got to his house. She slowly removed her hand from his cheek and he took it in his own. "I'm sorry Nessie, I never meant for you to get in trouble." "It's not your fault Jake." He wanted to pull her closer to him and hold her but he didn't know how she would react to that. She hadn't minded any of the other times so he gently pulled her onto his lap. She snuggled against him burying her face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. After a few minutes she looked up at him. "So, how did Seth know who I was?" "Well...when we phase into our wolf forms, we can hear and see each others thoughts and minds. Seth knew who you were because he had seen you in my thoughts. Plus he saw you at school. But don't worry, I try very hard not to think about things that others shouldn't see." Renessmee blushed slightly at the thought of that. She tried to hide by looking down and letting her hair fall around her face, but Jake lifted her chin with his finger and pushed her hair back.

Their eyes locked onto one another. They leaned toward each almost simultaneously. When their lips met it was soft and gentle, but there was also a hunger for each other. Renesmee wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. She deepened their kiss, parting her lips and letting their tounges mingle together. She let out a small moan and Jake carefully laid her back on the blanket so she was underneath him without breaking the kiss.

She tried to pull his body down against hers but he stayed slightly above her. She pulled his head tighter to hers so their lips crashed together and the kiss became more heated. She wanted his body against hers so she took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She used her strength to try and pull his body down to hers. He finally gave in and lowered his body against her. He was already hard just from kissing her and when their bodies pressed together he let out a quiet deep moan of his own. He broke the kiss, and moved his lips to her neck and collar bone. They were both breathing heavy. She pushed her hips up against his trying to rub her body against him. He let out another moan and captured her lips with his again.

This time the kiss was more rough, full of desire. She moved her hands from his hair running them under his shirt. He shuddered at her touch. She was lost in his kiss and she laid her hands flat against his chest without realizing it. An image filled his thoughts, much like the one before. It was of the two of the together naked, this time it was clear what they were doing. He was making love to her in the image. He let out a growl without meaning too and using all the control he could muster he broke their kiss and pulled his body slightly away from hers leaning his forehead against hers.

"Renesmee.." His breathing was ragged and rough as he whispered her name. She was breathing just as heavily. She tried to look in his eyes but he refused to meet her gaze. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he looked in her eyes. He rolled to his side pulling her with him refusing to let go of her completely. He propped himself up on his elbow. He could see the tears forming in her eyes even though he wouldn't look directly into them. She could see the hunger in his eyes when she looked at him but also there was a bit of confliction.

"Renesmee, what is it?" He spoke softly, he didn't understand what got her so upset. She was quiet for a minute then she spoke quietly, almost timidly. "It's just… don't you want to?" Jake couldn't believe she was actually asking him that. Of course he wanted her, but they had only met just a few days ago. If she was any other girl he would have taken her in a heartbeat. But this was different. "It's not that I don't want too, believe me, but…you barely know me, I barely know you. I think before we do that, we need to figure out what this is between us."

Renesmee sat up and Jake moved with her, still refusing to let go of her. "I don't know exactly what it is Jake, but I know my feelings are real, and I know it's crazy cause we just met but I don't care." She sounded kind of hurt. "Ness, I want you to be sure of your feelings and what they are before we…go too far. I don't want you to regret anything we do." He tried to keep his voice soft. She started to struggle to get free from him. He let go of her even though he didn't want to, but he quickly grabbed her hand. "Ness…" "I may not understand why I feel the way I do, but I know I want to be with you Jake. And I know I won't regret it."

"Ness, you don't know that. I need to know how you really feel about me. What you think this is, and you need to take your time to figure it out." Nessie yanked her hand away from his. "I don't get it Jake. I know you have been with other girls, I heard about your reputation…." Shit, how did she hear that already, Jake thought to himself. "Ness, please…." She cut him off. "I guess maybe I'm just not good enough for you!" With that she got to her feet and ran off crying. Jake called after her but she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think so far? I would love to hear any comments.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

He wanted to run after her but he didn't know what he could say. He knew he couldn't tell her about the imprint, if that's what this all was. Who was he kidding, he knew that's what it was, even if he wasn't ready to accept it. It was the only explanation he had for why he was so concerned about her feelings and being ready for what she kept showing him. Otherwise he would have taken her already. As it was, it was getting harder and harder for him to resist her. He knew he wouldn't be able to deny her too much longer.

Renesmee ran through the woods as fast as she could. She stopped when she thought she was far enough away that Jake hadn't followed her. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't know why she was so upset. She had been rejected by guys before but it never hit her this hard. Even worse, she had let Jake see how she felt about it. How was she supposed to tell him how she felt when she didn't even know herself? All she knew was that she wanted him, or more like needed him.

When she was with Jake she felt safe and warm, like nothing else mattered. She knew she shouldn't feel this way already, they had only known each other a few days, but she couldn't help it. Nessie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her aunt Alice standing there. She quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Aunt Alice, what are you doing out here?" "I could ask you the same thing you know. Ness, are you okay hun? Did Jake do somet…" "NO, no, he didn't, I'm ok." Well he didn't do anything Alice needed to know about anyway.

"We were so worried about you Nessie. I had a vision of your fight with your father, and then you disappeared. I called them and your mom said you had run off and she wouldn't let you father go after you. I told her you disappeared from my sight again and she instantly knew where you had gone. But then you reappeared and I saw you running and crying. Ness what happened?" Alice was sincere but concerned too. "It's nothing, really, just my stupid emotions getting to me. I'll be fine really." Alice gave her an understanding look. "It's ok that you care about him ya know. Your father will get over it."

Nessie gave her aunt a surprised look. She should have known that her aunt would figure it out. "I don't know what it is about him. I shouldn't feel this way already but I do. I can't explain it." The tears started to come again and this time Alice pulled her in for a hug. "You are going to come with me for the rest of the day. I don't see you disappearing anytime soon today which means you have no further plans so we are having a girls day out." Nessie knew there was no use arguing with Alice when she made up her mind about things. "First, we have get you cleaned up and let your father know I'm taking you before he loses his mind." Nessie let out a small smile and then Alice took her hand and they headed off toward the big house.

When they got close Alice whispered to Nessie, "Your father is coming."

"Hi dad" Nessie didn't say it very loud, she knew he would hear her. Within seconds Edward appeared in front of them. He grabbed Nessie and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Ness, I love you so much, I was so worried about you." Edwards words were barely a whisper. "I'm ok dad, really." Edward released her from his hug. "I'm sorry I ran off, but I meant what I said. I'm not a little girl anymore. I should be able to make my own decisions about who I talk to and who I am friends with." Nessie kept her voice as even as she could. Alice had a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Edward let out an exasperated sigh. "I know you aren't a little girl anymore Ness, but you are still my daughter, and you've grown up soo fast, to me your still my little girl. But…I will try to have a more open mind when it comes to your decisions. I'm not making any promises though." Nessie gave him a small smile and gave her father another hug. "Ok, time to go, I'm taking Nessie for the rest of the day. We will be back sometime this evening." Alice again took Nessies hand and went on their way to the house so Alice could get Nessie ready for their day out.

'So what, you're a leech lover now Jake?' Jake knew it had been a mistake to phase. The second he did, he heard Sam's call and while he didn't have to do anything Sam wanted, he didn't want to piss Sam off. Sam wanted to have a meeting with a few of the closer members of the two packs. When they were called together for a meeting, they could see each others minds just like with their own packs. It was Paul who made the comment now. 'Shut up Paul'. Jake wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

All Jake could think about was what happened with Nessie. Then he realized what a big mistake that was. 'Whoa, you actually turned down a girl Jake, you must really have it bad, even if she is half bloodsucker, you never turn down a girl'. Paul again. 'If you don't shut your mouth, I will shut it for you as soon as I see you' Jacob growled at him. 'I'd like to see you try' Paul laughed at him.

Jacob started to run at his full speed. He heard Sam interrupt their thoughts, using his alpha tone. 'That's enough Paul.' Within minutes Jake reached Sam, only seconds before Paul did. Jake growled fiercely at him but he didn't attack. Sam gave Jacob a look and out of respect for Sam he stopped and huffed.

After another minute everyone else Sam had called was there. Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Leah. 'Alright Sam, we're here, let's get this over with.' Jake was not happy to be there. 'I wanted to make sure that we are all on the same page with what's going on. The Cullens are not to be touched unless I or Jake gives a direct order. This is a unique situation in more than one way.' Sam glanced at Jake. 'All of you, whether you are in my pack or Jake's, need to accept, and be respectful of what's happened between him and Renesmee.'

Jake glared at Sam. He still refused to completely admit what was going on to himself and here Sam was telling them all to accept it. 'That goes especially for you two, Paul and Leah.' Sam was more stern when he said their names. He knew the others wouldn't bother Jake about it. Well except for Seth but not in the same way as Paul and Leah would. 'Are we all clear on that?' Everyone except Leah answered him with a yes.

'Leah?' 'You can't tell me what to do Sam, not anymore'. Leah suddenly took off running toward the woods. 'Aren't you going to stop her?' Sam asked Jake. 'No, let her go. Is that it Sam, are we done here?' 'Just be careful Jake, ok?' 'Sure, whatever.' 'Then we're done.' Jake took off after that and he heard one of them following him. He heard in his mind who it was. 'What do you want Seth?' 'I just thought you might like some company.' 'Not really.' Jake had slowed to a walk now and Seth caught up to him. 'Have you told her yet?' 'No Seth, and I'm not going to until I figure it out myself.' 'I don't think there's anything to figure out Jake.' Jake let out a huff. 'I just…I haven't felt this way about a girl in a long time. It scares the hell out of me, especially since I don't have a choice this time. What if she doesn't feel the same way, what if it doesn't effect her the same?' 'You have to talk to her Jake, listen to what she says.' 'I tried Seth, she doesn't know how she feels. Sure she knows what she wants, boy does she know what she wants, but I just can't do that without knowing how she feels first.' 'I really never thought I would hear you say that about a girl Jake, but I understand it's different this time. You love her.'

Jake snapped his head up and looked at Seth. He took off running again, listening to Seth call after him in his thoughts but he ignored him. He wasn't ready to hear what Seth had said yet.


	14. Chapter 14

'Wow, Alice, this is just….." Nessie stared at herself in the mirror outside the dressing room. "Hot, I know. I told you it would look great on you." Alice had picked out a dark red dress that came about mid thigh with spaghetti straps and a material that hugged her curves in all the right places. The neck was almost like a small swag that hung down just low enough to show the perfect amount of cleavage. It was a soft silky material. Nessie spun around still stunned. Alice laughed at her enthusiasm. "Ok, so that's a keeper, now get changed, we have a few other things to get. Nessie laughed then and hurried to change. She couldn't possibly imagine what else they would have to get. Alice had already bought her jeans, and shirts, and skirts, and shoes. Along with a few accessories too. When she came out Alice paid for the things they had and led her to the next store.

Nessie stopped when Alice came to the entrance of a lingerie shop. "Um, Alice, what are you doing?" "Getting lingerie of course. Every girl has to have something sexy to where for her man." "Wait, what, Alice, I don't have a man." Alice gave her knowing smile. "Oh, you do, you just don't know it yet. C'mon." Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her into the store. A couple hours later they came out with a few bags of various things.

Alice looked at phone. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. "I guess we should be getting back. You must be starving. Alice's voice got so low no human would hear. "Are you in the mood for human food, or do you want to hunt?" Nessie thought for a minute then whispered back just as quietly. "Hunt." Alice nodded and they headed out to the car.

Alice had taken her cherry red convertible. She sped back toward home but she didn't go to the house. She parked close to a wooded area where no one would bother the car. She and Nessie jumped out. "Ready?" Her aunt asked her. Nessie shook her head and they took off running together.

It did't take them long to come across a heard of elk. Nessie watched her aunt gracefully take down a full size buck. Then she easily took down one of her own. She drained it quickly and then took down another. This time she took her time and drank more slowly. It looked like Alice had done the same. She knew Alice didn't mind taking her time. Nessie was in no hurry to get home. She knew her dad would hear their thoughts and she did not want to explain some of the things Alice had bought. So she took her time now feeding.

* * *

><p>Jake was still in his wolf form. It had gotten late and he was feeling hungry. He decided instead of phasing to let the wolf in him have some fun. He ran through the woods until he caught the scent of the elk. He ran quietly to the spot where they were then quietly observed them for a moment then he caught the scent of blood. He walked a feet away down from where the elk had gathered. When he looked around he was surprised at what he saw. He saw Alice below leaning against a tree. Then he saw that she was watching Nessie. He hadn't realized that being half vampire she would still have the need to drink blood, although he vaguely remembered her mentioning it.<p>

He saw Alice suddenly snap her head in his direction. Her eyes got wide with surprise. Jake knew she had seen him. He expected her to grab Nessie and dart off but she didn't. She didn't say anything at all. Maybe he was losing his mind but he could have sworn she gave him a small smile as she danced into the woods and out of site. Was she actually leaving Nessie alone with him? In his wolf form? Jake looked back to Nessie.

She was still drinking from her kill. At that moment Jake saw a stray elk walk out of the trees below. He decided he came to hunt so that's what he would do, and hope that Nessie wouldn't run away in the process. He quietly but quickly ran down the slope and jumped on the elk, easily taking it down. Renesemee snapped her head up when she heard the cry of the elk. She was shocked to see the huge wolf not even five feet from her. Jake had quickly killed the elk not wanting it to suffer. He was now tearing into its flesh to get the meat.

He looked at Nessie and their eyes locked. She still had her kill in her hands but there was a look of pure shock on her face. He turned back to his meal, letting the wolf take him over as he ate. He glanced back at Nessie after a few mins, glad to see she had gone back to hers as well. When he was done he licked his paws to clean them and wiped his muzzle in the grass. He turned to find that Nessie wasn't behind him anymore. He looked around spotting her quickly up in the trees watching him. He walked over slowly to where she was. He sat down and stared up at her. She swung down from the tree landing on her feet. She didn't look scared at all. "Jake" She whispered his name as she reached her hand out slowly to touch his fur. She slowly rubbed her hand through it surprised by how soft it actually was. She stepped back for a moment then suddenly she turned and ran. Jake immediately took off after her, not understanding why she ran in the first place.

When she reached the river she finally stopped running. Jake stopped about ten feet behind her in the woods still and phased back quickly slipping his shorts on. He was at her side within minutess. There were tears in her eyes. He reached out a hand to her arm. "Ness, what's wrong?" His voice was full of confusion and concern. She refused to look at him when she spoke. Her voice was barely audible. "You weren't supposed to see me like that." Jake understood now why she was so upset. But he wanted to see if she would say it.

"Like what Ness?" His voice was softer now. "Like...like.." She couldn't find the words. He could hear from her voice that there would be tears in her eyes. He touched her arm again. "Ness look at me." She slowly turned to face him and she enough tears were welling in her eyes. She still refused to meet his gaze. He lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him now. "Like a vampire?" His words were barely a whisper. The tears started to spill over as she slowly shook her head. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Her scent hit him even stronger having her in his arms and for a moment he was overwhelmed.

He quickly brought himself out of it knowing she needed his comfort. He whispered to her as he held her. "It's ok Ness, you have nothing to be embarassed about. It's part of who you are. Besides, you saw me too remember." Ness pulled back just enough to finally look at him. She saw something in his eyes, but she couldn't be sure what it was. All she knew was that it was sincere, he meant what he said. She didn't realize how long she had been staring at his eyes. "What are you staring at?" His voice still soft and quiet. She was still pressed against him and he didn't know how much longer he could go without kissing her when she was staring at him like that.

Nessie slowly reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes as she showed him. First he saw her when she realized he was there hunting. She felt horrified that he had seen her like that, but also amazed as she watched him. She had run from him because she was ashamed and now she didn't understand how he could be so accepting of her when they were supposed to be enimies. Shit, how was he supposed to explain it to her. He wasn't ready for that yet. She slowly removed her hand. She started to pull away from when he still hadn't opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled her back to him. Without even thinking he crushed his lips to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

The kiss felt different to her. It was almost rough but also she could sense that it was almost pained. She just didn't know why. She tried to press her body harder against his. Despite the pained kiss she could feel what she was doing to him. She parted her lips and darted her tounge out to tangle with his. When she did she heard a low growl from him and the kiss suddenly became rougher. It wasn't painful, just more forceful feeling. She slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles ripple under her touch. She felt him shudder and in the next instant she found herself on the ground underneath him. His body was pressing hard against hers. His lips pressed harder against hers as he deepened the kiss further. After another minute he broke their kiss and moved his mouth to her neck. Her hands moved without her permission. They slid to waist of his shorts and as she ran her fingers just under the band she whispered to him in panted breathe "Jake, I need you." Suddenly he was gone. She sat up quickly still panting. Her eyes darted around searching for him but he was gone. Tears overflowed her eyes. Why did he keep doing this to her? Was there something wrong with her? She felt his desire for her. But then she remembered how pained the kiss had felt. Something was bothering him. She got herself under control then got up and quickly headed toward home.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Jake thought to himself. He had run as fast as he could away from her and phased. It took all of his control to pull away from her and leave her there with no explanation, esp. considering what was happening. When he hadn't been able to think of what to say to her the wolf in him took over. He let the feelings of desire wash over him, taking control of his actions. If she hadn't have said those words...he still couldn't believe what she said. He could have dealt with it if she had merely said she wanted him, but instead she had used the word need. She needed him. But how could that be? She couldn't possible need him in the same he needed her, could she? So with every once of control he could muster, he brought himself back to the surface of his mind and he ran.<p>

He knew she would be hurt, she would be confused and probably more than pissed. But what else could he do? He wouldn't take her like that. He couldn't explain it to her yet. He wasn't ready for that. Jake was suddenly aware that he wasn't alone with his thoughts. 'Want some advice Jake?' It was Seth of course. 'Go away Seth.' Jake was not in the mood to chat. 'Jake, you need help. You can't handle this on your own'. When Jake didn't answer Seth went on. 'You need to stop running into her the way you have been for starters. Try going to her house and spending time with her, or take her to yours. Take her out somewhere around other people. Get to know her a little better.' Jake thought about that for a moment. 'You mean like a date?' 'Well, yeah, why not?' Jake was silent again for a few minutes. 'Maybe. We'll see. Thanks Seth.' 'Anytime Jake. See ya tomorrow?' 'Yeah, tomorrow.' Seth was gone then and Jake knew he had phased. Jake waited until he got close to his house then phased himself and went in to bed with thoughts of Nessie in his mind.

* * *

><p>'Jake'. Nessie whispered his name in her sleep. She was dreaming of him, of what happened between them before he ran from her and left her there. How he saw her hunt and she watched him with amazement. How she ran from him and then he followed to reassure her. Then the kiss. Even though she knew something wasn't quite right, she loved the way he had kissed her and touched her. He had suddenly almost taken control of her. The way he had gently but quickly pinned her to the ground beneath him, how hard he pressed his body to hers, the searing kisses, and all too soon she came to where he was suddenly gone.<p>

At that moment she was suddenly awakened to someone growling her name. Shit, her father had heard her thoughts when she was dreaming. The next thing she knew he was at her door way with his fists clenched and a furious look on his face. "WHAT. WAS. THAT?" Yup he was furious. Edward wasn't sure if it was just a dream or if it had actually happened. He didn't need her answer to know. It was in her thoughts without her permission.

His eyes turned jet black as he heard her. She tried to talk to him in his thoughts, trying to ensure him that nothing else happened and that she was fine. She was practically screaming at him. He turned and Bella was suddenly in front of him. "Get out of my way." He snarled at her fiercely. He pushed past her and was at the door in a second. Bella had moved at the same time and grabbed his arm just as he pulled the door open. He was greeted by Emmett and Jasper, then he saw Alice standing casually to the side.

Emmett and Jasper grabbed him and dragged him back inside. Alice followed behind. Edward struggled against them and he hissed and snarled. "What the hell is this Alice?" He snarled though his teeth. "Your not going to kill him Edward, or hurt him." She said it so casually it pissed him off more. Jasper was trying his best to diffuse the situation. Edward looked at her confused for a moment. If she couldn't see Jake then how did she know what he planned to do. Alice seemed to realize what he was thinking. "When you disappeared from my sight I figured that you were going to do something stupid. And my guess was right."

He had stopped struggling but Emmett and Jasper still held him unsure if it was safe. Bella stood off to the side waiting for him to calm down. Nessie came out of her room then and ran to Alice. There were tears in her eyes as she ran into her aunts arms. Alice quickly wrapped her arms around her. When Edward saw how upsest his daughter was his face softened just the slightest bit. Alice glared at Edward after seeing how upset she was. When she pulled away from her aunt she whispered a thank you to her. Then turned to her father. Edward glared at Alice now. He blamed her for the whole situation since she had left Nessie alone with Jake.

Nessie walked over to her father and slowly placed her hand on his cheek. Edward closed his eyes as she tried to show him how she felt. She showed him even though she knew it would hurt him. But he had to see, to understand how she felt and that it wasn't all Jake. She tried to show him how she felt about him and how confused she was about it, but that she didn't want to fight it. She tried to show him how safe she felt with him and how much she felt she needed him, leaving out the sexual need of course, and then she tried to show him that she understood why he was so concerned for, memories of her as a child dancing on her fathers toes, playing the piano beside him, him teaching her to hunt, then she showed him other memories as she got older. She tried to show him as best as she could that while she understood his need to keep her safe, she had feelings and emotions of her own that he needed to understand too and accept. As his face softened and his body became less tense Emmett and Jasper let go of him. As Nessie slid her hand away from his face he wrapped her in a hug.

He let out a deep breathe "I'm sorry Ness, I love you, I don't want to see you hurt, even if it is just from fear of being rejected. He shouldn't hurt you like that, as happy as I am that it didn't go further, it's not right the way he left you there." "There see, that's better." Alice had a slight smile on her face. Edward gave her a warning look while still holding Nessie to him. He knew that Alice had seen he wasn't going anywhere right now. But she had lost sight of him later on only to see when he would return. Which would be shortly after he would leave. He was still going to see Jacob, but he would just have a talk with him about what was going on. He knew now that he couldn't hurt Jacob without hurting his daughter.

'I love you daddy'. Nessies thought interuppted his thinking. "I love you too baby" He whispered softly to her. He pulled back to look at her. He brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you hungry, how bout some breakfast?" "Sure, thanks dad." "Go ahead shower, it will be ready when you come out." Nessie smiled at him and walked to her room. Once they heard the water turn on Bella finally spoke in whisper "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" She didn't like being kept in the dark. Alice laughed her tinkling laugh "Your husband over reacted as usual." Bella looked from Alice to Edward.

He let out a sigh and explained to her what he saw in Nessies dream. Then Alice explained why she showed up at the door. "Edward, if you lay one hand on that boy, or hurt him in any way, I will kick your ass so hard you won't know what hit you." Bella growled at him as she spoke. She was pissed that he reacted that way. Edwards eyes widened with a bit of surprise at how easily she defended him. Edward stalked off to the kitchen and started banging around the pans as he started on Nessies breakfast. Bella said thank you to Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Alice warned her that Edward still planned on talking to Jake later that day.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella closed the door as they left, then walked to the kitchen. Edward was cooking eggs and bacon and he had already sliced up some fruit. "I'm going with you." Edward turned and looked at her. "What?" "I'm going with you when you talk to Jake." "Of course she told you. I should have known she would. And you're not going." "I'm going whether you like or not. I won't interfere as long as I think you have your temper under control. But I'm going." Edward stared at her for a moment. "Fine." Then he turned back to what he was doing. "How do you plan on getting him to talk to you?" Edward looked at her this time confused. "You can't go on their land. So how do you plan to talk to him?" He's going to try to come here later to see Nessie. I plan on leaving so I can meet him about half way. Far enough so Nessie can't hear us. After she eats we'll leave." Bella nodded and just as they finished talking Nessie appeared in the kitchen. Edward smiled at her and handed her a plate full of eggs and bacon along with the fruit he had sliced. She smiled back at him and sat down to eat.

"When your finished your mom and I are going for a run. We won't be gone long.." Nessie nodded her head and continued eating. She was trying not to think about Jake and hoping that her mom had the smarts to put her sheild up after what happened.

* * *

><p>When Jake woke up it was kinda late. Almost ten am. He had dreamed of Nessie all night and decided a cold shower would do him good. He kept replaying the events of last night in his head trying to figure out what to do. Then he remembered what Seth told him. Maybe he should go to her house and see her. This time without being sneaky about it. He would make sure her parents were home before he knocked on their door.<p>

He let the water run over him, cooling his body only slightly. When he was finished showering he quickly dressed throwing on a pair jeans and tight fitted t-shirt. He left the house and headed into the woods. He ran part of the way then started to slow his pace. He was trying to think of what to say to her. Then he started thinking maybe he shouldn't talk to her with her parents there. He needed to apologize to her but he didn't want them to know what had happened if she hadn't told them. He also had to find a way to explain how he felt to her without telling her about the imprinting yet.

By this time he was about half way to her house when he caught a scent he recogonized. It was one of the bloodsuckers. Or two. Then he heard a low growl followed by a voice he instanly recognized. "Edward." It was Bella and she sounded like she was scolding him. He had to laugh to himself at that. It didn't take him long to catch site of them.

When he saw Edward he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked furious. It was then that Jake realized that he must have heard his thoughts. Now he was screwed. He immediately tried to wipe any thoughts of Nessie from his mind. Jake didn't move any closer than he was. Bella had grabbed Edwards arm and it seemed that she was trying to calm him down. "Edward, you said you only wanted to talk. Knock it off or we're going home if I have to drag you there." Her words sounded deadly although they were quiet as a mouse.

Jake snickered at that and Edward glared at him. "You've got some explaining to do now." Edward hissed at Jake, his voice menacing. Jake had obviously managed to clear his thoughts or Edward wouldn't need an explanation. But he still didn't know exactly what he knew yet so he had to be careful. Jake walked just a little closer so he was only a few feet away from them. "What do you want me to explain?" Jake asked trying to keep his voice serious. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a tree across from them.

"You can start by explaining why you left my daughter alone last night with no explanation." Shit, so he knew what happened between them. Great. Edward glared at him waiting for an answer. Jake was having a hard time keeping his thoughts at bay. How was he supposed to explain that to him without him going physco on him? He couldn't very well tell him he had let his wolf side ...oh fuck.

Edward let out a feirce growl and Bella grabbed him quickly. Edward pulled away from her but didn't make a move to attack. Nice going Jake. He thought to himself. He stood up now so he would be prepared if Edward did attack him. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I can't give you the answers you want. All I can say is that I never meant to upset Nessie. I just... She was already upset from... something else.. and I couldn't explain ...I never meant to hurt her but I wasn't going to let things go farther then they did, not that way. I love her too much..." Jake stopped suddenly. Fuck. Did he he just say that out loud? Judging from the growling and snarling coming from Edward he would say yes. Idiot. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say at the moment. His fists were now clenched at his sides. He was frustrated and Edward growling at him wasn't helping.

"What did you just say?" Edward snarled through his teeth. "I said I'm sorry alright?' It came out as a growl. "Before that." Edwards voice was fierce and low.

Jake realized what he was talking about. Jake had admitted out loud that he loved Nessie, even though he hadn't come to terms with it himself. Fuck it, what the hell, he mines well just let Edward read in his thoughts about what it all meant, even though he wasn't quite ready to deal with it.

'Ya wanna know what's going on with me then listen up. I'm only going to explain it once.' Jake said this in his thoughts and Edward glared at him still growling lowly. Then Jake let him see his thoughts about what happened when he first saw Nessie in the bathroom at school. Then he showed him what happened when he first gazed into her eyes and what Seth had said. He explained in his thoughts what the imprinting meant and why he didn't want to tell Nessie. He tried to leave out as much of the sexual parts as he could. " Now ya know." Jake said sharply. Edwards snarls had gotten louder the more he read Jakes thoughts. Edward suddenly pulled out of Bellas grasp and launched toward Jake.

Jake phased instantly when he saw Edward escape her grasp and started growling at Edward. Bella was suddenly between them with her hands on Edwards chest trying to hold him back. "Get out of her now Jake!" Bella yelled at him. Jake backed away slowly but refused to leave. He didn't think Edward would hurt her but he wasn't taking any chances. "Edward stop! Is this what your daughter would want? Are you trying to make her miserable?" Bella half screamed and half growled at him when she spoke. Jake suddenly heard another voice in his head. 'Jake, Jake are you ok?' It was Seth. Jake was wathcing Bella and Edward so he didn't answer right away. "Edward please.' This time she lowered her voice a bit softer now. Edward turned his gaze to Bella. His body relaxed just a bit and his face softened. He could hear in Jakes thoughts that he was concerned for Bella. It aggravated him that Jake cared so much about the two people that meant the world to him. He had also heard in Jake's thoughts that Seth was on his way toward them. Just as he suspected within minutes the wolf appeared at Jakes side growling at him.

'Seth knock it off' Jake told him rather harshly. With an exasperated sigh Edward gently pushed Bella away from him to the side. He grabbed her hand tight in his. He then turned to Jake. "While I appreciate you not taking advantage of her, You WILL find a way to explain to her why you keep rejecting her without telling her about the imprinting. If you continue to hurt her the way you have, I promise you I WILL find you and when I do it won't be to talk." 'I'd like to see you try bloodsucker'. Jake practically screamed it in his thoughts and Edward snarled fiercely at him. Seth started growling again, ready to defend Jake if need be. "Don't push me Jacob"

Bella grabbed Edward again and glared at Jake. She had no clue what exactly was going on but she knew it couldn't be good. "EDWARD." Bellas harshness caught his attention. Before he could say or hear anything esle, he turned and ran at vampire speed away from them. Bella glared at Jacob who now sat on his haunches. Seth however hadn't relaxed and was still standing beside Jake. Bella ignored him. 'I'll deal with you later." She hissed at Jake though not as harshly as she had at Edward. Then she was gone too.

* * *

><p>'Shit jake, what the hell was that all about?' 'What are you doing here Seth?' 'I phased trying to see if you had since you weren't at home and the second I did I saw Bella holding Edward back from you. Fuck, are you alright?' 'Settle down Seth, I'm fine. He didn't touch me. I didn't know they were in the woods and he heard part of my thoughts before I realized they were there. He also knew what happened last night between Ness and I.' Seth was quiet for a minute and Jake knew he was looking in Jakes mind watching what took place last night between him and Nessie. 'Jake, I hate to say it but, Edward has a point. Don't get me wrong, he could be a lot nicer about it, but you can't keep dodging her like that without a reason. She can only handle so much rejection Jake.'<p>

Seth was trying to be sympathetic. 'Thanks for the input Seth, your such a big help' Now he was being sarcastic. 'Jake...' I'm going to the beach, I'll catch later Seth.' With that Jake ran into the woods and phased. He threw his shorts on quickly and ran to the beach.


	17. Chapter 17

When he reached the beach he stepped out of the trees onto the warm sand. As he walked further onto the sand his eyes caught sight of someone laying on a blanket. He knew right away that it was Nessie. He had no idea what she was doing here all by herself. He took a minute to observe her. She was wearing a bikini top that left little to the imagination. It was forest green and tied around her neck and back. Her bottom half was covered by a pair of short shorts that were tight against her body. Damn, he thought she was sexy. He wanted to run over to her and cover her body with his. But he knew he couldn't. He had to talk to her and at least apologize for last night. He slowly walked over to where she lay. He was so quiet she didn't even hear him approach.

"Hey Ness." She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. "Jake, hi, I didn't expect to see you." Jake watched her for a minute observing her reaction. She seemed a little tense now. "Can I sit?" "Sure, have a seat, what's up?" He could her the anxiety in her voice. How could he have been so stupid to make her feel that way. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about how I left suddenly last night." He watched her face trying to see how she would react, but he got nothing. "I know I hurt you when I did that, but that wasn't my goal." God, why was it so hard to talk to her. She looked at him with a blank expression he couldn't read.

"Jake, it's ok, I get it ok." Jake looked at her bewildered. "What is it that you get Ness? Please, tell me what you think." Nessie looked at him and he couldn't be sure but he thought he saw pain in her eyes. "You don't want to...do anything else with me because you know that once you do, that will be the end of whatever is going on between us just like with all the other girls you have been with and you don't want to hurt me like that."

Jakes face turned to one of shock and almost anger. How could she really think that little of him. Well she did say she had heard of his reputation. "That's not it Ness." Jake shook his head as he said the words. Now it was her turn to be surprised. But then he saw the tears forming in her eyes. She jumped to the wrong conclusion when he said that wasn't it.

"Ness, listen to me. I'm not going to take advantage of the situation because I care too much about you. I know you said that you know how you feel, but you haven't told me what that means. How you feel about me I mean." Jake reached over and wiped the tear that had started to fall from her eye. When she didn't pull away from his touch he let his hand trail down her arm to her hand, taking it in his.

"I want you to think about this Ness. Take all the time you need. When your ready to talk more, you can find me." Jake started to pull his hand from hers so he could leave but her voice stopped him. It was only whisper. "I don't believe you." Jake snapped his head back to her. What the hell did she mean she didn't believe him. "What did you say?" "I don't believe you Jake. I don't believe you won't do it because you care too much. You have never cared about the girls you've slept with before, so why start now? Leah told me..." "LEAH, Leah spoke to you? " Now Jake was furious. "She told me what you do to girls, how your a player, that you never cared about their feelings or what it did to them. She said she didn't know why you cared about mine but that you did. That you knew you only wanted one thing from me but for some reason you couldn't bring yourself to hurt me that way. So I don't believe its because you care too much and you want me to be ready, or that you want to know how I feel first. Those are things you say to someone you want a relationship with. Not someone you just want to fuck and leave."

Jake couldn't believe those last few words she said. It hurt him to hear her say that. And he was going to kill Leah for putting those thoughts in her head. Jake was standing now and he could feel his arms trembling. He took several deep breaths to try to calm himself. He was still trembling when he finally spoke. "Let's get one thing straight. What I told you about how I feel, that wasn't a lie. I do want to know how you really feel and I do care too much about you to take advantage of you. If you truly believe what Leah said, then don't..." Jake had to pause and breathe deep again. He was on the verge of losing it which was rare for him. This time he looked straight in her eyes and it killed him to say the next words..."If you believe what she said, then stay away from me!"

Jake turned and ran as fast as he could. Nessie watched, shocked at his answer. She saw him phase just as he reached the tree's. She had seen the pain in his eyes when he told her to stay away if she didn't believe him She didn't understand it but she had to come up with a plan to find out who was telling her the truth.

Jake was not only hurt by Nessie's words, he was furious with Leah for putting those thoughts in her head. He wanted to stay and convince her that he wasn't lying about how he felt but he knew for once that he couldn't control his urge to phase. As soon as he hit the trees he instantly changed. He had been running for a few minutes now and he hadn't heard anyone in his head. He knew exactly where he was going when he realized he was alone. It didn't take him long for Seth's house to come into view. He paced back and forth a few minutes calming himself enough to phase and throw on his shorts. As soon as he stepped out of the woods he stalked toward the house calling her name in a growl.

"LEAH, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Seth came out first immediately stopping when he saw how Jake looked. "Whoa, Jake, whats going on?" Leah came out just then and Jake ignored Seth. She had smug look on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing Leah?" "I don't know what your talking about Jake." Jake came dangerously close to her. He was already trembling again and Seth could see it. "JAKE, c'mon calm down man" Seth was didn't want his sister to get hurt although he was starting to think that she may derserve it.

"Shut up Seth. I'm gonna ask you one more time, what the hell do you think your doin' Leah?" "Awwww, whats the matter Jake, your little girlfriend turn you down cause she found out what you're really like so now you can't get any?" Jake started shaking even harder than before but he didn't back away "Ahhh Hell Leah, what did you do now?" Seth was agitated with her now too. He tried to yank Jake back away from her but he wouldn't budge. When he spoke again his voice was harsh and commanding, he used his alpha tone knowing that Leah would have to do what he said whether she wanted to or not.

"DON'T EVER GO NEAR RENESMEE AGAIN LEAH! STAY AWAY FROM HER, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Leah wiped the smug look off her face and finally backed away from with the sound of his voice. Seth had jumped at the sound of his voice too, he hardly ever used his power to command them to do anything, and it shocked him to hear Jake use it on Leah. Even if she did deserve it, he knew Jake hated to take away their free will, so she must have fucked up bad.

Leah turned and ran back into the house slamming the door behind her. Jake looked at Seth for just a minute and Seth could see the pain in his eyes. Jake turned back toward the trees phasing instantly not caring if clothes ripped to shreds in the process. He ran into the trees wanting to get as far away from Leah as possible before he did something he would regret. Seth didn't dare follow him right now. He would find out later what happened.

When Monday morning came around Jake didn't feel much like going to school. He still hadn't heard from Nessie and he didn't know if he trusted himself to stay away from her until she came to him. He also knew that he would have to deal with Seth and tell him what happened. He knew his dad would be pissed if he skipped school so he grudgingly got up and showered. He threw on a pair of dark blue loose fitting jeans and a fitted t-shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out of the house. He jumped on his bike making it roar to life and sped off toward the school.

* * *

><p>Renesmee stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear for school. She wanted to wear something alluring but she had to be careful of what her father would say. She hadn't spoken to Jake the rest of the weekend. His last words to her had stung and she had to find away to get his attention, to find out how he really felt about her. She had somewhat of a plan already. She looked back in her closet. She finally decided on a leather skirt that was almost short enough to be a mini but not quite, and a dark green leather tank that matched the black skirt. She then put on her knee high boots and added a bit of make up to her face. She headed out to the kitchen hoping that her mom had left her shield up as she had done the entire weekend to protect her thoughts from her father.<p>

When she entered the kitchen, her mom smiled knowingly at her, but her father didn't look pleased. "Renesmee, must you dress for school like if your going to a night club?" "Edward, please, Nessie is a big girl." Bella gave him a soft look. Edward sighed but didn't say anything else. A moment later they heard a motorcycle pull up outside. "Why is there a boy outside on a bike Renesmee?" "Oh, that's my ride for school. You remember Ryan don't you daddy? He came down to visit a friend so I asked him if he wanted to follow me around school for a few days while he was here. Mom said it was ok." Edward looked at Bella and she smiled slyly at him. "Nessie, I don't like this." "He'll be on his best behavior dad, I promise. I gotta go so we're not late. Love you both." Edward watched after her as she headed out the door. When Renesmee opened the door Ryan was leaning against the bike waitng for her.

Like Renesmee, Ryan was a half human, half vampire. They had been become really good friends before Nessie had to move. She had called him after what happened with Jake, leaving out the fact that Jake was a wolf, and he was only too eager to help her out. Her plan was to use Ryan to see if Jake got jealous or not. Surely if Jake got jealous enough, that must mean he cared about her more than Leah said.

Ryan was almost as tall as Jake, well built with a muscular form. His eyes were an ice blue and his hair was almost a bronze color. He wore a button down collared shirt that looked like silk with a pair of dark colored denim jeans that fit his form perfectly. When he saw Renesmee step outside he slightly moved the mirrored sunglasses he wore down on his nose so he could see her more clearly. Even though he did it quickly she could tell he was giving her a once over from head to toe. It had been awhile since they had seen each other last. He put his sunglasses back in place and stood as she walked towards him. He greeted her with a hug picking her up and twirling her around once before setting her back on her feet.

"Hey Ness, how ya doin'?" His voice was full of excitement. "I'm good, how 'bout you?" She didn't know why but she was a little nervous. He looked at her curiously for a moment trying to figure out why she was so nervous. "Are you sure you wanna do this Ness?" "Absolutely, and thank you for helping me. I know it seems a little odd but I didn't know who else to ask." "Alright then, let's go have some fun." Ryan said the last part a little more menacing then she would have liked, but she knew she could trust him.

He handed her the leather jacket he had brought with him and offered her a helmet but she refused the helmet. He hopped on the bike and started it and she slid on behind him. "Hang on tight." He hollered back at her as he took off. She leaned into his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He went at a normal speed until they were out of the woods and on the main road. Then he took off like a bat outta hell. Nessie tightened her grip around him and leaned her head against his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake got to the school earlier then he intended. He parked his bike closer to the building then normal and leaned against it. Seth arrived a few minutes later and cautiously walked over to Jake. "Hey Jake." Jake nodded a greeting at him but didn't say anything. "Jake, I'm sorry about whatever Leah did. She wouldn't tell me exactly but I know it must've been bad for you to...well you know." Jake observed his friend for a minute before responding. "She told Renesmee I only wanted her for one thing and that even though I seemed to care, I still planned on just fucking her and leaving her." Jakes voice was low and a little harsh even.

Seth didn't realize it had been something like that. "What did you tell Nessie Jake?" Seths voice was quiet. "I tried to tell her it wasn't true but she wouldn't listen. Then...I told her if she didn't believe me to stay away from me until she did." "Damn Jake, are you crazy? You told her to stay away from you? Shit."

Just then they heard the roar of another motorcycle approaching and they both watched as the bike approached the lot. Jakes fists started to clench as soon as he realized who was on that bike. He saw Nessie seemingly cuddled against someone he didn't know with her hands around his waist. The bike pulled in and parked at the far end of the lot. Seth had noticed too and was watching with Jake. The guy got off the bike and then held out his hand for Nessie. Jake was also furious cause Nessie wore no helmet, which he thought was dangerous, even if she was half vampire.

Nessie took his hand and he helped her off the bike even though she didn't need it. Jake had started to tremble slightly and Seth put a hand on his shoulder. Nessie spotted Jake almost instantly once she was off the bike. The guy she was with followed her gaze to Jake. Seth started to try to pull Jake away from the situation. "C'mon Jake, let's go." Jake didn't want to but he knew if he didn't he would lose it. He turned and walked inside with Seth.

* * *

><p>"So that's him huh?" Ryan said in a quiet voice. Nessie sighed. "Sure is." She didn't know why Jake looked so mad, he was the one that told her to stay away. Ryan reached down and grabbed her hand. "Well Ms. Cullen, what do you say we go inside?" Nessie shook her head and they walked inside the building hand in hand. Nessie thought nothing of it as thats how they always used to be when they went to school together. Ryan was her best friend and they were always holding hands and hugging.<p>

When they walked inside Nessie led Ryan to her locker. Jake was standing just a few feet away at his and Ryan froze for just a second, sniffing the air. He recovered quickly and as soon as Nessie was done at her locker and he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her away from the lockers and down another hall. Nessie heard a locker slam and assumed it was Jakes. When Ryan stopped he pulled his sunglasses off and turned to face her. His ice blue eyes stared at her. "Fuck Ness, you didn't tell me he was a wolf." He said it so quiet that no one else would have heard them, and he was far enough away that he hoped Jake wouldn't either. Nessie stared at him for a minute and then quickly looked at the floor. "Sorry, I didn't think it mattered." She kept her voice even more quiet than his. "Is that a problem?"

Ryan was pissed that she hadn't told him, after all he didn't have a death wish. But then he saw the tears forming in her eyes and he knew this was too important to her. His voice softened "Ness, look at me." She slowly looke up at him. "I will do this for you, but no more secrets. You have to tell me these sorts of things so I know what to expect, I don't want either of us to get hurt, esp. you." She nodded her head slowly, a small smile forming on her lips. "Thank you." He nodded his head in return and once again took her hand. She led him to the room for their first class of the day.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nessie and her new friend were out of site Seth looked at Jake who was fuming. "Jake..." Jake slammed his locker almost knocking it off in the process. "He's a fucking leach" Jake growled so low only Seth would be able to hear him. "I smelled it when he walked by. He's like her." "Jake, you need to calm down, this isn't the place to lose it." Jake hadn't even noticed that he had started to shake slightly. He had seen the way that guy kept grabbing her hand and Jake didn't like it. No one should be touching her but him. It had taken all his strength not to go punch the guy right in the face. He took a few deep breaths and then looked at Seth. "You better stay close by Seth, just in case." Seth nodded his head and they headed to class.<p>

Jake was thankful that he hadn't seen Renesmee or her new "boy toy", as he was calling him now, as he went from class to class. He was now dreading going to lunch as he knew he would surely see them there. He didn't know how long he could stand this for. It was killing him not to go up to her and ask her what the hell she was doing.

Seth walked with him to the cafeteria and as soon as they walked in they spotted Nessie. She was sitting with her aunts and uncles and her parents. None of whom looked to pleased with her. Jake was kinda happy about that. He and Seth grabbed their lunch and sat at a table at the opposite side. Seth and Jake both kept watching Nessie as they sat there. She was laughing and seemingly having a good time.

Then the guy got up out of his seat and leaned down and kissed Nessie on the cheek. Jake jumped out of his seat his fists clenched at his sides and Seth grabbed his arm. As the guy walked toward the door Edward seemed to materialize in front of Jake. He grabbed the arm that Seth didn't have a hold of. "Don't." His words were a very low hiss that only Seth and Jake would hear. Jake tried to yank his arm away but Edward gripped it tighter. "Let. Go. Of. Me." Jakes voice was a low growl. The look in his eyes was dark an menacing. Edward let go of his arm not wanting to cause a fight. But he stayed in front of Jake. He could hear how pissed Jaked was about what was going on and he could hear in his thoughts that Jake had no idea who the guy was.

Edward took a deep breathe that he didn't need. "His name is Ryan. And no, I don't know what is going on. I just found out this morning that he was in town. He is a friend of Renesmee's and he'll be around for at least a few days. Bella has been guarding Nessie's thoughts from me so I can't tell you what she is trying to do. I don't know what happened between the two of you Jake, but this is not a fight you want to start. And this is not the place." Jake stood there for a moment trying to collect himself. Then he turned and walked away from Edward toward the outside door of the cafeteria. He didn't even look at Nessie as he left. Seth followed him and once they were outside in the parking lot Seth grabbed his arm to slow him down. "Hey, Jake, where are you going?" Jake turned for just minute "Away from here." Then he continued to his bike and jumped on. He sped off as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Renesmee didn't see Jake the rest of the week. He didn't come back to school. Despite that fact, Ryan still continued to hold her hand everywhere they went, he carried her books for her and walked her to class. She had really missed her friend. She noticed the one day Jake had gone to school that he didn't seem to pleased with the fact Ryan held her hand. And she remembered the look on his face when Ryan had kissed her cheek. Renesmee was almost frightened for her friend.<p>

She had thought about asking Seth why Jake hadn't been back to school but then she thought since he was Jakes friend he probably wouldn't tell her. She was happy that Ryan had decided to stay longer than he intended. Her parents had invited him to stay with them in the extra room at their cottage. She was glad it was finally Saturday. She rolled over in her bed and froze suddenly.

She recognized Ryans scent but she didn't know why he was on her bed in her room. Her eyes shot open and stared directly into his ice blue gaze. He brushed her hair out of his face with his fingers. "Morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you would wake up." Renesmee didn't know what to say. She was still shocked. He chuckled lightly. She had slept in the same bed as Ryan many times when they had sleepovers but she hadn't expected to find him in her bed now.

"What are you doing in here?" She mumbled as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes. He laughed again. "Waiting for you of course. C'mon, get up, I'm taking you to breakfast." Renesmee sat up and looked at him in disbelief, but the look on his face told her he was serious. "That's really not necessary." She tried to keep her voice light. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen." Ryan said in a matter of fact tone. His eyes seemed to sparkle before he turned and walked out of her room.

Nessie reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed to the shower. She let the hot water run over her letting it soothe her nerves. After her shower she wrapped the towel around her and walked back into her room. She went to her closet and stared inside trying to decide what to wear. She knew Ryan would take his bike wherever they went so she decided to go for her leather pants and a sleeveless top with a v neck line. She did her hair quickly pinning most of it up in a bun leaving only a few strands in the front of her face. She walked out to the kitchen and found Ryan sitting with her mom.

He stood up when she came out a smile crept on his face. Nessie felt a little shy at the way he smiled which was unlike her. "Ready when you are.' She said quietly. Ryan grabbed her hand like he had done all week and walked toward the door. "We'll be back later Bella. I'll keep her safe." Bella smiled at him a small smile as they walked out the door. When they got to Ryans bike Nessie stopped suddenly and Ryan turned to look at her. "We're not taking the bike Ness." Nessie looked at him, curiousity beaming in her eyes. "You going to make me walk to town then?" He laughed at that. "We aren't going to town Ness." "Then what..." He put a finger up to her lips to quiet her. He let it linger there for a moment before quickly pulling it back. He kept hold of her hand and started walking tugging her with him. "We're going hunting." He said simply unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

Nessie stopped again and he turned only to be knocked off balance when she jumped in his arms and squealed. They both tumbled to the ground laughing for a few minutes and then they realized the position they were in. Nessie was laying on top Ryan almost straddling him. His gaze caught hers and they stared at one antoher. He reached up his finger and brushed the strand of hair behind her ear. She quickly got up and helped him do the same. Nessie was becoming more confused about the way she felt. She knew she wanted Jake more than anything but she couldn't help the way she felt around Ryan. Ryan grabbed her hand once more and this time they both ran at vampire speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please Please could I get a few more reviews? I know I just posted this a story but i have had some visitors reading the chapters and only one review. This is my first story and I would like to know what you all think. I don't expect every chapter to get reviewed but if you could please at least after a few chapters let me know if you like it or if you think I am doing ok, I would appreciate it. Thank you so much<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Ryan suddenly came to a stop causing Nessie to do the same. He closed his eyes to sniff the air and when he opened them Nessie saw something different in them. She knew what it was cause she had smelled the same thing. He was letting his vampire instincts take over. He reached for her hand and slowly appoached the opening field that was just ahead of them.

About twenty feet from them was a heard of a deer. As they got a little closer Ryan gave her a sly smile then got into a crouching position. Nessie did the same following his lead as he gracefully attacked a larger doe. He took it down within seconds sinking his teeth into it. Nessie quickly took one of her own down and paused only for a moment to watch Ryan before letting the hunger take her over. Nessie wasn't sure why but she was thirstier than usual and she ended up taking down four of the deer before she finally felt satisfied.

When she was finished she looked up but didn't see Ryan. She quickly scanned the area but she still couldn't see him. A slight panic started to settle on her. She ran over to where they had first entered the field and was suddenly knocked to the ground. She screamed at first not realzing what was going on. Then she heard him, "GOTCHA". He had pinned her to the ground and was hovering over her. As soon as she realized who it was she stopped screaming and started hitting at his chest while he laughed at her. "That's not funny!"

Suddenly they heard a low deep growling snarl and both of them snapped their heads in the direction it came from. Behind them a big russet colored wolf was staring at them, or more at Ryan only glancing at Nessie briefly. Ryan immediately jumped up into a crouch and when Nessie jumped up too he tried to push her behind him. The wolf in front of him growled even louder when he pushed Nessie back. Nessie grabbed his arm to try and turn him towards her but he wouldn't move. He didn't dare take his eyes off the wolf in front of him.

Nessie grabbed his arm again and this time she spoke "Ryan stop, it's ok!" Nessie pulled him back just a little. She went to step closer to the wolf and Ryan grabbed her yanking her back. The wolf seemed to growl more fiercely than before. Nessie quickly turned to face Ryan. "Ryan it's Jake! Stop pulling me back. He thinks you were trying to hurt me." Ryans face turned to shock as he realized what she was saying. "Wait, why would he think that?" Ryans voice was more of a hiss and he still wouldn't look at her. "He must have heard me scream."

She then stepped forward again and this time Ryan didn't stop her. He stayed close behind her as she moved, still afraid for her safety. She stopped about five feet away from Jake. She looked right at him. "Jake, it's ok, I'm not hurt, we were just goofing around that's all." Jake looked at her searching for any sign that she had been hurt. "Ness, pls..."Ryan didn't like how close Nessie had gotten. She was almost right in front of Jake now. Ryan had stopped following her a few feet back but he was scared for her now. After he spoke Jake jerked his head in his direction and continued snarling and growling.

"Jake, knock it off. You can leave now, I'm fine, I don't need help and I'm not in danger. Leave Ryan alone and go." The words came out a little harsher then she meant them. Jake stopped growling and looked at her a moment longer before turning and running quickly into the distance. Nessie watched after him for a minute and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Ryan whispered in her ear. She turned to face him and she could see he had been truly worried about what would happen.

"I'm fine really. Thanks for trying to protect me though. I just don't understand why he was so aggressive toward you though." Ryan looked at her for a minute as if deciding whether to tell her something but then he shook it off and took her hand in his. "I'm just glad you're alright. What do you say we head back to the house?" Renesmee nodded and with that they took off into the trees.

* * *

><p>Jake ran deeper into the woods wanting to get as far away from what he had seen as possible. When he had heard her scream he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. The wolf in him completely took over. He had gotten to her within minutes and what he saw made the wolf furious. Ryan, her "friend" had her pinned to the ground and she was hitting him. The wolf wanted to rip his head off and attack immediately but Jake knew it would be mistake, and he was right.<p>

Once Nessie was finally able to get around her friend, who Jake could tell was now trying to protect her, she told Jake she was fine and they were just playing around. He couldn't believe it when she told him to just go. It took all of his control to reign in the wolf that wanted to tear him apart for touching Nessie. All he could think of was how he had been seemingly straddling her. No one was supposed to do that to her but him. He let out a low howl for the agony he felt. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Within a few minutes he heard Seth in his head. 'Jake what's wrong?' Awww fuck, he really didn't want to explain this to Seth. But he knew Seth would just see it anyway so he kept quiet and waited. 'Geez Jake, I'm sorry you had to see that, but you scared the shit out of me, I thought something was seriously wrong.' 'Sorry Seth, I wasn't thinking.' Seth could hear the pain in Jakes voice. 'Alright, that's it, your going out with me tonight. We are gonna have some fun. And don't even think about trying to get out of this.' Jake huffed at him 'Fine, whatever. Meet me at my house when you want to go then.' 'See ya around 6 then Jake'. With that Seth was gone and Jake was left alone again. He knew he couldn't stay away from Renesmee much longer. It had taken all his strength not to go to school the rest of the past week just to see her, but he had stayed away because he didn't think he could handle seeing her with another guy. He had to find a way to get her to trust him.

* * *

><p>By the time Nessie and Ryan got back to the cottage it was after noon. No one was home when they got there but there was a note from her parents saying they had gone to the big house. "So, how bout a movie?" Ryan asked her. "Sure, I guess." Nessie was still trying to figure out why Jake had been so aggressive earlier. The only reason for him to act that way was if he had been telling the truth, but she wasn't ready to accept that yet.<p>

Ryan popped a disc into the player and sat on the couch patting the seat next to him. Nessie sat down with her legs curled up beside her. She laughed when she saw what movie he had picked. The modern day Romeo and Juliet. As the movie started playing she yawned and Ryan reached his arm over and pulled her to his side. She snuggled against him perfectly comfortable. She soon felt her eyes closing and she let the sleep over take her.

When she woke up she was aware that she had been covered with a blanket and the tv was off. She was also aware that she was laying on top of someones chest. She knew it was Ryan. She felt the hard muscles of his chest and she could hear his heart beat. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to slide off of him but the second she moved she felt his arms tighten around her. She should have known he was awake. She looked up at his face and smile crept on his lips.

"Did you have a nice nap?" She smacked him playfully and he laughed softly. "I don't think I'm ready to move just yet." His voice was soft but Nessie thought she detected something different there. She tried to wriggle her way out of his arms but he was too strong so she came up with a different tatic. She started tickling him and almost instantly his grip loosened on her. She jumped up from the couch and ran down the hall. She knew he was right behind her and suddenly she felt his arms around her waist. She laughed as he picked up her and twirled her around.

"Whatever am I going to do with you girl?" He said playfully as he set her back on her feet. "Take me out tonight." The words blurted out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. His ice blue eyes met hers and she could see the heated gaze. There was definitely something there that wasn't before. As he stared into her eyes they suddenly heard the front door open. In the next instant he was gone. Well she knew he wasn't gone gone, he had just ran to his room at vampire speed across the hall. It sounded like he had picked up a book. The next second her dad was at her door.

"Ness, are you ok sweetheart?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her dad. "Yeah dad, I'm fine. I was just gonna shower. Ryans taking me out tonight." Her dad looked at her thoughtfully. "Really, well, I hope you have a good time. Your mom and I are going hunting so we won't be back until late. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to call one of us or your aunts and uncles." "Sure dad, no problem." "I love sweetheart." "I love you too dad." Edward walked out of the room and Nessie plopped on her bed. covering her face with a pillow.

What was she thinking asking Ryan to take her out. She heard her dad talking to him in a hushed tone but she was too busy with her thoughts to hear him. Then she heard the front door open and close. Then there was a soft knock on her door even though it was open. She sat up and Ryan was standing there. Since when did he bother to knock? "Aren't you going to get ready for a night out?" She looked at him and his eyes were sparkling. She could see he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling.

"Well first I need to know where we're going." He thought about that for a moment. "How bout a little drinking and dancing?" Nessie wasn't sure about the dancing part but she decided to take her chances. " Ok. Sounds good. Give me about an hour." Ryan nodded his head and left her to get ready. It was already five pm. They had slept all afternoon. Nessie decided to shower again, taking her time washing her hair and doing all the girly things. She got out and took her time drying and styling her hair letting fall into it's natural ringlets. She then went to her closet. She decided on a mid thigh length dress that zipped up the back and hung low in the front. It had short sleeves that hung off the shoulders. She then chose a pair of her favorite boots to match. She slipped on a choker necklace Alice had given her and did her makeup. She glanced at her clock. It was just about six.

She walked out of her room and stopped when she reached the entry to the kitchen. Ryan was leaning against the counter wearing a pair of dark wash denim jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly with a long sleeve button down shirt that was fitted to the muscles on his chest and he had the sleeves rolled up. She realized she had been staring at him when suddenly he moved and was next to her instantly. "Ready?" His voice was almost husky but she couldn't see his eyes cause he had his sunglasses on. She shook her head and grabbed her little purse that held her I.D. claiming she was 21. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. He again gave her his leather jacket and then he actually lifted her onto the bike. He climbed on and started it quickly, then they sped off out of the woods. Of course he sped even faster when they got to the main road.

It only took them about thirty minutes to get to the place Ryan was taking her. Normally it would have taken an hour but due to the speed they drove they were there sooner. Ryan pulled in to the parking lot and parked the bike near the building. He jumped off and lifted Nessie off before she had the chance to do it herself. He looked into her eyes but quickly glanced away. He put his arm around her and walked her inside.

The lights were dim and there tables and boothes at the front. Beyond them was a huge dance floor and at the far end the d.j. setup and a huge bar off to the side. There were a lot of people already on the dance floor. Ryan led Nessie to one of the empty booths. He took the jacket for her as she slid in and then he slid in the seat on the opposite side. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. "A little." Nessie replied quietly still looking around the place. Ryan flagged down one of the waitress'. "Can we get a couple of burgers medium rare and fries please?" "Anything to drink?" Ryan looked at Ness but she wasn't listening. "Ness, do you want something to drink?" Nessie turned her attention back to Ryan. "Ummm, just a coke please." "Make that two." Ryan added. The waitress left and Ryan put his hand on the one Nessie had on the table.

"Ness, are you ok?" Nessie was staring intently over at the bar area. Ryan followed her gaze and immediately saw what caught her attention. Jake was sitting at the bar with a couple of other guys. Nessie couldn't believe he was here. When his eyes caught hers she noticed his face suddenly became almost furious. She turned her gaze back to Ryan almost instantly. "Well, this should be fun." Ryan almost chuckled. Nessie looked at him a bit confused. "You did want to make him jealous right? That was the purpose of me sticking around wasn't it?" Nessie smiled just a little now. "I just didn't expect to see him here." Ryan brought her hand to his lips and kissed it quickly. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He smiled at her and the waitress was back with there drinks and their food.

Nessie ate quicker than usual and when she was done she decided to steal some of Ryans fries as well. He laughed at her attempts of trying to be sneaky about it. She had caught glimpses of Jake watching them and he did not seem happy at all. She tried to ignore it as much as she could. "So, how bout a dance?" Ryan asked her when they were done with the food. "I think you have to get a couple drinks in me first." Ryan thought for a minute. "He won't attack me if I go up there will he?" Ryan sounded more serious than playful. Nessie thought for a few moments. "I don't think he will, he has no reason to really."

Ryan gazed at her for a moment then got up and walked cautiously to the opposite end of the bar that Jake was on. Ryan had seen the way Jake looked at Renesmee and at him. Even now after watching Ryan approach the bar he had turned his gaze back to Nessie. Ryan told the bartender what he wanted and then took the drinks back to Nessie. "Four margaritas?" she asked curiously. "Well you said you would need a couple." Nessie laughed at the that and then very suddenly downed the first one. Ryan watched her in complete shock. "What?" "Nothing, nothing, just didn't expect you to drink it so fast." Ryan laughed a little. Nessie started on her second drink while Ryan started on his first one. She finished her second one before he was done and asked if she could have the third. "Ness, are you sure you're ok?" "Much better now, but I'd feel even more relaxed if you let me have that drink." She smiled a soft smile at him and he pushed the drink toward her. She drank this one a little more slowly.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to dance now." Nessie started to slide out of her seat and Ryan quickly got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he led her out to the dance floor. He didn't miss the way Jake was watching them. It wasn't just jealousy or anger, it was almost protective and possessive. Ryan turned his attention back to Nessie now. The first couple songs they danced to normally, but the more they danced, the closer he noticed Nessie seemed to move toward him.

When the next song started to play her body was only centimeters from his. He moved in perfect synchronization with her. He could hear the very low growls come from across the room. Nessie didn't seem to notice. He reached his hand out and put it around her waste and she suddenly moved against him. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep control of himself. She was killing him the way she moved against him. As the song started to come to an end Nessie stared into his ice blue eyes. She didn't know why but she wanted to kiss him. She reached her arm around his neck and started to pull him toward her. He suddenly stopped her. "Oh fuck!" He said it low enough so no human would hear. Nessie turned her head to see what he was now looking at. She saw Jake with his fists clenched to his sides, his body trembling and he was stalking toward them.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a note to let you know there are lemons or AC whatever you wish to call it in the next chapter.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Ryan quickly brought her attention back to him. "I need to know right now Ness, do you want to talk to him now and end up leaving with him?" She stared at him not answering. He shook slightly. "Ness, I need an answer now! I guarantee you if he gets to us, he won't leave here without you." Finally she spoke "N-no, I- don't want to talk to him right now." Ryan grabbed her hand and even though he knew it was risky, he pulled her with him at vampire speed. They were outside within seconds and he was lifting her onto the bike. He jumped on and kicked it into life. As he peeled out he saw Jake standing at the door watching. As they hit the road he kept glancing back to make sure they weren't being followed but so far there was no one.

* * *

><p>Jake couldn't believe what just happened. His night out with Seth had turned into a nightmare. He had been drinking with Seth and Quil at the bar when he saw Nessie come in with Ryan. He watched for a few minutes as they ordered food. He saw Ryan touch Nessies hand and he wanted to go over to him and punch him but his friends wouldn't let him.<p>

He kept watching them as they ate and then when Ryan started walking toward their direction he thought he was going to get his chance at him, but instead he just ordered drinks and took them back to the table. Jake was utterly surprised when Renesmee downed one glass rather quickly and then another almost as fast. Then when she drank the third one she slid out of her seat and he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Again Jake had wanted to intercede but his friends stopped him. He watched how they danced together. Then when Nessie moved her body closer to his Jake started to slightly tremble. Then he couldn't believe his eyes. Nessie actually put her arm around his neck and was going to kiss him. That was all Jake could take. He had already been growling under his breath and he knew that Ryan could hear him. This time he didn't try to hide it.

He got up from his seat and his friends tried to pull him back but he wouldn't be stopped. He was going to tear Ryan from limb to limb for touching his girl. He saw Ryan look at him and then he heard him ask Nessie if she wanted to talk to him or not, Jake was a bit surprised when Ryan told her that if she did Jake would most likely want her to leave with him. That was true but how did he guess that. Jake heard Nessies answer when she said she didn't want to talk to him.

He couldn't believe it when Ryan grabbed her hand and used his vampire speed to run outside. Was he nuts trying to expose them like that? Jake stopped at the door and watched as they sped off down the road. He could have followed them but since Nessie made it clear she didn't want to talk to him, he used all of his control to pull his wolf in and not chase them.

He was furious and pissed and very jealous now. He felt a hand on each of his shoulders. He knew it was Seth and Quil. "Just give her time Jake, she'll come around, they always do." It was Quil who spoke quietly now. Jake just glared at him. "He has a point Jake, I mean, weren't you the one who wanted her to have a choice, to figure out what she wanted? Maybe that's what she's trying to do." Seth was just as quiet. He pulled away from both of them and walked out to his own bike. He climbed on and made the engine roar to life. He glanced back at his friends who were watching him and then he sped off not knowing yet where he was going.

* * *

><p>When Ryan pulled the bike up to the cottage he quickly got Nessie off and almost ran inside. He checked the house to make sure no one was home then he went back to Nessie who was still standing by the front door. He was kinda pissed and Nessie could tell. She closed the front door slowly then turned to face him. He ran his hand through his hair.<p>

"Ness, why the hell didn't you tell me he imprinted on you?" The thought had occurred to him before in the woods but tonight the way Jake had acted just confirmed it. Nessie looked at him confused. Her voice was quiet "What are you talking about, I don't know what you mean." "C'mon Ness, you can't tell me you didn't know?" Ryan watched her for a minute observing her reactions. His words had come out a little harsher than he meant them too and he could see a tear forming in her eye. She ran past him to her room.

He then realized she was completely clueless as she said. He was at her door in seconds.

"Oh my god, you really don't know do you? He didn't tell you did he?" All she could do was shake her head. There were tears rolling down her cheek as she leaned against the wall. Ryan knew he shouldn't because he was still a bit worked up from the way she danced with him but he needed to comfort her so he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. "Ness, I'm sorry, I thought you knew." After a few minutes she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. He pushed the hair back from her face. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes watching as she showed him what she wanted. She wanted him to kiss her. Ryan took in a deep breathe. He knew that would be a mistake.

At the club was one thing cause he would have to stop, but here in the house was different. He knew his vampire side would take over and he didn't have that much control over that side of him yet. He took her hand in his and opened his eyes. He stared into hers and his words were barely a whisper. "Ness, I don't want you to do something you'll regret. I know you want Jake, even if you don't know it yet. I don't have that much control over my vampire instincts yet and if I kiss you now, I don't think I could stop things from going further."

She seemed to ponder that for a few moments. He had closed his eyes leaning his forehead on hers. She could hear the confliction in his words. He wanted her. But he knew how it would end and he was worried she would regret it. She knew he was right about her ending up with Jake. After seeing him tonight and how he acted, she knew now he was telling the truth. And she still had to ask Ryan about the imprinting thing.

But she knew what she wanted right now and she wouldn't regret it. She just had to make sure he was ok with it too. She went to place her hand back on his cheek but he grabbed it before she could. His eyes were filled with desire and conflict and she could see it. "Be sure Ness, before you show me anything else, be sure you won't regret it." His words this time were almost a low growl. She knew he was on the edge. He stared into her eyes giving her a few minutes before he lessened his grip on her hand. When she slid it back up to his cheek he closed his eyes again. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips. Before she even moved her hand he crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her hard and licked his tongue over her bottom lip suckling it for just a second. She parted her lips for him and his tongue hungrily sought hers. A small moan escaped her lips and the next thing she knew she was pressed against a wall in his room.

She didn't know how he had moved so fast but she didn't care. He pressed his body hard against hers pinning her hands to the wall as he continued their kiss. She could feel how hard he was already as he rubbed his body against hers. He let one of his hands trail down her neck holding her wrists with the other one. He trailed his fingers over her breast causing her to moan at the touch. He grabbed her dress in his fist and yanked it off her with one pull. She hadn't put on any bra or panties. He broke their kiss just long enough to pull his own shirt off, then he crushed his lips to hers again, hungrier then before. He didn't capture her hands this time and she wrapped them around his neck and in his hair trying to pull him closer.

He let his own hands trail back to her breasts, capturing her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. She moaned again and he let out a low quiet growl. When he broke their kiss he trailed his mouth over her neck. She froze when she felt his teeth lightly graze over her, but he didn't seem to notice. She quickly put her hand on his cheek. He paused for just a moment as she showed him her concern. If he bit her, it could be poisonous to her and she didn't know what would come of it. She heard a frustrated growl come from him and he brought his lips to her ear. "I know, I won't do that." Was all he could manage to say. It was barely a whisper.

He trailed his lips back down her neck this time going further to her nipples. He flicked his tongue out to lick one and then the other. Her hands flew to his head begging him for more. He took one into his mouth and sucked and licked it then moved to the other one. He let his hand trail further down. His fingers slid between her legs feeling her. She was already hot and wet. She let out another moan louder this time. He returned his mouth to hers and as he did he let one finger slide inside of her. She immediately arched against his finger. He started moving it in and out of her adding a second one with it. She moved her hips against his hand.

She moved her own hands over his chest grazing her nails against his skin as she did. She heard the growl under his breath. She let her hands slide to his pants. She started to rub her hand over the material feeling how hard he was. As soon as she did he grabbed both her wrists with his free hand and pinned them back to the wall. He rammed his fingers in her faster and harder deepening his kiss as he did. He moved his lips suddenly to her ear whispering in a heated moan "I wanna taste you." Instantly they were on the bed and she was beneath him.

His fingers were still inside her but his head was between her legs. His ran his tongue along her slit and then found her clit with his tongue. As soon as he licked it and started pulling and sucking it with his mouth she started to writhe beneath him. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out of her and was gone for just an instant. The next thing she knew he had her pinned against the wall again and he was naked now. He rubbed his body against hers letting her feel his cock against her wetness. She moaned at the contact and couldn't help the words that came out "Fuck me Ryan".

He growled instantly at her words and plunged into her. She gasped for a moment at the size of him inside her and then the pleasure took her over. He pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in harder and faster causing her to cry out with pleasure. He released her hands and she instantly wrapped them in his hair at the same time pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist. He rammed into her thrusting harder each time and covered her mouth with his. Had she been human her lips would be terribly bruised with the way he kissed her. She met each of his thrusts with her hips as he continued his rhythm. She dug her nails into his back and he let out a deep menacing growling filled with his own pleasure.

Suddenly they were back on the bed and he was still inside her never breaking his pace. He had her legs over his shoulders now as his thrusts became harder and faster somehow. She cried out in pleasure with each one. Her muscles then clamped down tight on his cock. But he didn't slow his pace. She cried out even louder it seemed as her orgasm crashed over her, digging her nails into his biceps. His mouth suddenly left hers as she felt his cock harden and stiffen. She didn't know where his mouth went but she heard his muffled low growls as she felt him cum inside her, his cock pulsing over and over until she finally felt him fall against her.

He laid on top of her without crushing all his weight against her. They were both breathing hard but she thought he was breathing harder then her, almost strained. When he brought his face up to look at her she could see that something had happened to him. He rolled to his side and she didn't know if she dared move.


	21. Chapter 21

He laid back and closed his eyes as if concentrating. When she heard his breathing return to a more normal pace, she rolled over toward him to look in his eyes. It was then that she noticed the pillows on the bed. They had been torn to shreds. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. His eyes shot open and stared into hers. He couldn't tell if she was scared, shocked or surprised.

"I told you I wouldn't bite you." He spoke very quietly. "I-I'm sorry." Nessie barely whispered. His face changed to a more soft but serious glare. "You have nothing to be sorry for Ness, it's not your fault, I told you I can't completely control my instincts." Her eyes seemed to be searching his but he didn't know what for.

She dropped her eyes from his then "I'm sorry I asked you to do this, it was so selfish, I-I…" Ryan cut her off and forced her to look at him. "Nessie, listen to me, as long as you don't regret what we did, then neither do I. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. If anyone should apologize it's me, cause I shouldn't have agreed to it. But I loved every second of it, and as long as your ok with it, then I don't regret it." She took in his words and a small smile crept on her face. "I don't regret it. Thank you". Her voice was so quiet and soft. He pulled her in his arms and held her there. She knew she should get up and go to her own room but she was too exhausted so she let sleep take her over.

When she woke she was alone in Ryans bed but she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She thought of what they did last night and a sudden worry crept through her. While she didn't regret it, she hoped that hadn't ruined their friendship in any way. She heard the water shut off and a moment later Ryan stepped in the room wearing only his boxer briefs. This was nothing new for her. She had seen him in his underwear plenty of times and he in hers.

The worry must have been etched on her face cause when he looked at her he immediately ran over to the bed. "Ness, what's wrong?" He sat down beside her. She was quiet at first. "Ness, please, talk to me." Ryan was getting worried. Finally she spoke. "It's just…well….are we ok?" He looked at her confused for a moment so she tried again. "I mean...our friendship?" She wouldn't look at him when she said the last words. "Ness, look at me." She refused to look at him. "Renesmee, please."

This time she lifted her eyes to meet his. She was scared. "Listen to me Renesmee. You are my best friend, nothing will change that, nothing has changed that. I will always be here for you." Then a small sly smile crept on his face. "For whatever you may need." She saw the playful glint in his eyes and couldn't help but laugh softly. He bent over and kissed her forehead then he got up and grabbed a t-shirt from his closet. He tossed it at Nessie and she slipped it on under the covers and then pulled them back.

She was sitting on top of them now since the shirt came down to her knees it was like a short dress. "You have some explaining to do you know." Ryan looked at her curiously now as he slid on a shirt of his own."What about?" "What you said last night, about Jake, that he imprinted on me." "Ohhhh that." Ryan didn't sound very enthused. "How bout I make you breakfast first and then we talk. You must be starving." "Ok, sounds good."

Ryan walked out to the kitchen but Nessie went to her room. She knew she would have to shower but for now she just slid on a pair of boy shorts panties and a pair of Capri sweats. She ran the brush quickly through her tangled hair and then went out to the kitchen.

Ryan was cooking bacon and eggs and he even had strawberries sliced for her. When he was done cooking he put it on the plates and joined her at the table. "It looks great." Nessie knew he could cook. It was a hobby he had picked up. "Thanks, I hope it taste as good." He replied playfully. They ate in silence but it wasn't awkward or anything. When they were done he took the plates and washed them then sat back at the table.

"Alright Ness, here's the deal. I will tell you what I can, but I want no more secrets about Jake or what you do know about him. You have to be honest with me and I will be honest with you." "Ok, well I don't know much, I mean, I haven't known him that long like I told you. He is as you know a wolf. I've met two of his pack members. Seth is…." "Whoa, hold on, don't you mean his pack brothers? Members would imply that he was in charge of the pack." Nessie suddenly looked down away from Ryan's gaze.

"Well, he is. In charge I mean. It's his pack." "Awww fuck Ness, he's an alpha? I am so seriously screwed now if we're not careful." "I don't think Jake would hurt you Ryan, not unless you…." "Ness you don't understand." Ryan took a deep breath and then spoke again. "Alpha's are the most powerful, the strongest of the wolves, that's why they lead. They don't let anyone mess with their pack, and they are possessive about their mates. They don't like any other male touching them for any reason."

Nessie looked at him a bit confused. Ryan sighed knowing he had to explain the imprinting now. "When a wolf imprints on someone, it means he has found his mate, the one person he is meant to be with. It's not something they can control, it just happens. All he has to do is see her, and that's it, he knows that she's the one and he won't ever touch another female. It's like a force pulling him to her, and her to him. Usually when it happens, neither of the two fight it because it just feels so right, so natural to them, they know they belong together. There are a few times when the female, while she may feel the connection, she doesn't understand it so it takes longer for a relationship to become of it. But in the end, they always end up together. Don't you see Ness, Jake imprinted on you. That's why you felt so drawn to him. That's why he wants you so bad. That's why he acted the way he did in the forest and at the club last night. I'm surprised actually that he didn't follow us here and rip me apart then." Ryan ran a hand through his hair and watched Nessie.

She was shocked but there was also a bit of confusion in her eyes. "Wait, if that's true, and he did imprint on me, then why does he keep pushing me away? Why didn't he just take me as his when he could have? It doesn't make sense." Ryan thought about that for a moment. "I'm not sure how he fought the urge, but from what you told me, it sounds like he wanted to give you a choice. He was conflicted between wanting to be with you and taking away your choice in the matter. He's an alpha so it must be killing him to watch you with me and to be fighting his instincts. As it is if he finds out what happened between us, he's going to lose it. He knows that this is a forever thing Ness, he wants you to choose him because its what you want, and not because of the imprint." Nessie took this all in and then a flash of anger crossed her eyes. "He has no right or reason to be angry. It's his own fault he wouldn't take me when I asked him too, and it's his fault that he didn't tell me what was going on." With that she got up and stalked toward the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Ryan was at the door blocking it before she got there. "Where are you going Ness?" "To give Jacob a piece of my mind." "Ness you can't, you haven't showered and your not even fully dressed." "So what?" Ryan sighed. "He'll smell me all over you Ness, he'll go nuts." "No he won't, I won't let him hurt you, now get out of my way." When Ryan didn't move she used all her strength and shoved him out of the way. He was surprised at how strong she was. She bolted out the door and as she did he could see that she had grabbed her phone and was texting someone. He quickly followed her catching up easily.

She came to a clearing in the woods that the river ran through. It wasn't the part of the river that was by the big house, but deeper in the woods. "Ness, what are we doing here?" His question was answered when he saw Jake and another person emerge from the trees. They stopped when they were about five feet away. Ryan immediately tensed when he saw Jake. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

Jake had seemed calm at first but as Nessie walked closer to him his face changed becoming infuriated. Nessie knew the other guy was Seth. "Ness, please, stop where you are." It was Ryan who said it, never taking his eyes off Jake. "It's fine Ryan." She only glanced back for a second when she spoke.

"Ummm, Nessie, he's right, you should stop where you are.' It was Seth that spoke that time. Although she was surprised to hear Seth say that she walked right up to Jake anyway, who was still glaring at Ryan. He was already trembling, his fists clenched at his sides. "I want to know right now what you want from me Jake! No more games."

Nessie made her voice loud and clear and also very serious. She let the anger come out with it. Jake let out a growl that he couldn't contain. "Why do you care anymore, you seem to have made up your mind what you want already, his scent is all over you, so why did you have Seth drag me out here?"

Ryan was surprised that Jake handn't already attacked. Seth put his hand on Jakes shoulder as Jake started to tremble harder. Ryan noticed and started to step toward Nessie but Jakes ferral growl stopped him. That made Nessie even angrier. "Stop the fucking growling at him and listen to me right now Jacob Black!" She pointed her finger at him touching his chest as she did. "You are the one who pushed me away remember? You are the one who wanted to me to "figure things out" even though I tried to tell you what I wanted. You are the one who told me to stay away from you until I believed you. And you know what else Jacob? You are the one who lied to me!" Nessie was yelling now and a few tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back. She was too pissed at him to let him see her cry.

Jakes eyes widened at her words and although you could still see the fury on his face, it softened just the tiniest bit. She could see there was pain behind them too. He turned his gaze to Renesmee but he didn't look in her eyes. He wasn't ready for the effect that would have on him. "What did I lie to you about Ness? Please enlighten me!" She shook her head for a second "You knew the whole time what was going on between us, you knew why we both felt the way we did." Her voice was a little softer now. "You imprinted on me Jacob, and you didn't tell me. You didn't explain it to me. You didn't trust me enough to make my own decisions to tell me about it. You let me be confused and hurt when you could have just told me and trusted me to do what I wanted to do. So you lied to me Jake. And you know what else Jake? I'm not going to lie to you. You want to know the truth..." Seth cut her off.

"Renesmee don't! Not now" Seths voice was shaky. She saw that he now had both his hands on Jake who was trembling terribly. "Ness, please, listen to him" It was Ryan that time. He was scared for her safety. Nessie again ignored them. She did however take a few steps back, close enough to Ryan that he grabbed her hand in his gripping it tight. Jacob let out a low growl but nothing like before. "You want the truth Jacob, here's the truth. You told me to stay away from you till I believed you. I was hurt and confused and I didn't know what to believe. We never started a relationship, you weren't my boyfriend. You wanted me to make my own choices, So I turned to my best friend for the comfort my body needed to have at the time. And I don't regret it. I only regret that I had to hear about the imprinting from him, instead of from you. Next time, try telling the truth."

Jake was struggling against Seth and Nessie knew her words had hurt him. Ryan had suspected he would act that way. He was glaring at Ryan instead of watching Nessie. "Are you done now?" Ryan whispered the words to her even though he knew everyone could hear him. Renesmee started to walk away with Ryan still gripping her hand but then stopped and turned back to Jake. "One more thing Jacob. When you think you can get your temper under control and treat Ryan with respect, then you can call me if you want to talk. He's my best friend and he's not going anywhere. Seth has my number." With that she turned and ran with Ryan away from Jake and Seth.

* * *

><p>Even though Nessie and Ryan were out of site, Seth refused to let Jake go. "I'm not letting you go until you calm down Jake. Just take some deep breaths." Jake stopped struggling and took a couple deep breaths before he growled back at Seth. "I really don't want to have to order you Seth, now let me go!" Seth let go of Jake but made no move to back away from him.<p>

Jake punched the nearest tree and it crackled as it split up the center.

"FUCK! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Seth could see both the anger and the pain in Jakes eyes. He kept his voice low. "I suggest you do what she said Jake. Get it together and talk to her. Tell her the truth." "Why Seth, what's the point after what she did? You could smell it too, I know you did, and she fucking admitted Seth. So tell me why should I?" Seth looked at him as he let his temper out. He knew it was the only way Jake would calm down. "Your right Jake, she did fuck him. But she did tell you the truth even after the way you hurt her. She could have lied to you Jake, and she didn't."

"I didn't lie to her either Seth and you know it. I told her how I felt and so what if I kept the imprinting a secret? I didn't lie, I just didn't tell her about it. Was it so wrong that I wanted her to decide for herself without the influence of the imprint?" Jakes temper was winding down and Seth could tell by the tone of his voice. "To her it was Jake. She feels like you didn't trust her to decide for herself. Talk to her Jake. You love her. And I think while she may not know that, she knows now that you truly do care about her. But you did hurt her. And you need to make it right if you want things to work out." Jake looked at Seth and ran his hand through his hair. He knew Seth was right.

"Alright Seth, I'll talk to her. Give me her number." Seth gave Jake Nessie's number. "When are you gonna talk to her?" "I need a little time. Maybe later, I don't know yet. Don't go too far Seth, in case I need you." "Sure thing Jake. Let me know how it goes." Jake nodded his head and then headed back into the trees.

* * *

><p>Ryan didn't let Nessie stop until they reached her cottage. He had kept his eyes scanning the trees the whole time expecting Jake to follow them. He knew Jake was on the very edge and he was surprised he hadn't phased. "Do you know you could have gotten seriously hurt Ness, that boy was on the very edge, your lucky he didn't lose it." Nessie turned to him quickly and put her fingers to her lips, a very serious look in her eyes. He stopped talking and took a minute to breathe in the air. Her parents had been there. Whether they were still inside he wasn't sure.<p>

"Shit." Nessie whispered. Just then the door opened and her mom leaned in the doorway. She didn't look happy. "Hi mom" Nessie said trying to hide all her feelings she had at the moment. "Inside now, both of you." Her mom said sternly. Ryan followed Nessie into the house and when they went in they both breathed a sigh of relief when Edward was no where to be seen.

"Where's dad?" Nessie asked her quietly. "You know how protective your father is Renesmee. He needs some time to cool off." "And what is it exactly he needs to cool off about?" Renesmee spoke softly, she didn't want to give away anything that her mom didn't know. Her mom looked over at Ryan, who was leaning against the cabinet in the kitchen, then back at Nessie. "We were with Alice and she had a vision. I couldn't stop your father from seeing it. Your just lucky we were too far away at the time for him to get here." Renesmee blushed now.

"He wanted to forbid Ryan from being here anymore or anytime in the near future, but we managed to calm him down. A little. What were you two thinking?" "I didn't think Alice would have a vision of that for one thing." Nessie almost mumbled it under her breath. "Renesmee, that's no excuse." Nessie didn't like it when her mom used her full name. It meant she was disappointed in her. "Mom, you know me, you know how I get. I was hurt and confused and Ryan was there for me. And don't even think of blaming this on him. It was all me. I wanted it. And yes I know it takes two to want it, but lets face it mom. He's a guy and I'm a pretty girl and I practically begged him. What guy in their right mind would turn that down? It's what I needed and he was there for me." Nessie took an unnecesary breathe when she was done.

It was just now that her mom noticed the pain and anger in Nessie's eyes. "I know this is how you deal with things Nessie, but you know how dangerous it is to do around your father. I had no clue that you had intentions on doing that with Ryan or I would have kept my sheild up while we were gone too. And he wants to know where you disappeared to this morning too. I'm sorry Nessie, but there's only so much I can do."

"Bella..." Ryan tried to speak but Bella cut him off. "Please understand Ryan, I am not mad at you. Renesmee can make her own choices, but you know as well as I do that Edward doesn't see it that way. He doesn't even know about all the things she has done. It will be ok, but you may have to be on eggshells for awhile around him. It won't be easy." Ryan nodded his head and Bella turned back to Nessie. "Now would like to tell me what exactly is going on and why you ran out the door to see Jake this morning?"

Nessie knew there was no use hiding it from her mother so she told her everything that had happened between her and Jake including the events of last night and this morning. Ryan even interuppted a few times telling Bella about how Jake reacted at the club, how he tried to stop Nessie this morning, and how Jake reacted this morning. "Just answer me this Renesmee. Did you have sex with Ryan to piss Jacob off?" Nessie looked at her mom completely shocked. How could she even think something like that. "NO, mom, I didn't ok. Honest. I was just confused and hurt and I needed a release ok." "Well, thats good at least. But now you need to figure out what it is you want to do in your heart. And I think from what you told me that you already know. Talk to Jacob Renesmee. You may not have been able to see it, but I'm sure he is more hurt than you realize. You are lucky that you weren't hurt today. Jacob means a lot tome Renesmee. Don't put me in a position to have to hurt him for physically hurting you."

Nessies eyes widened at that but she quickly recovered. It never even crossed her mind that Jake would actually hurt her. Bella stood up then and walked toward the door. "I'm going to check on your father. I'm going to tell him what's going on with Jacob. We will be back later and I'm sure he will have something to say to both of you." Nessie nodded and then Bella was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Ryan moved away from the cabinet he had been leaning on and crouched in front of Nessie on the couch. "Are you ok Ness?" She shook her head, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "My dad is going to kill us, then he's going to kill Jake too." "I'm so sorry Ness, I wasn't thinking, I should have known he would find out." "It's not your fault Ryan. Don't be sorry either. It makes it seem like you regret it, and I sure as hell don't. In fact you know what, my dad needs to learn I am not a little girl anymore and he can't keep me locked away trying to keep me away from guys. It's who I am and he needs to accept it."

Ryan brushed the tears away with his fingers. "I don't regret it Ness, I promise you that much. But, I am sorry it is causing so much trouble for you." "Well, you didn't know I was going to storm off this morning to yell at Jake. So it's not your fault. I should have listened to you." They were both silent for a moment and then Nessie stood up and Ryan did too. "Alright, enough weeping, I need to shower so..." "I'll be here, don't worry." Nessie smiled and headed toward her bedroom.

Nessie had been in the bathroom for about 40 mins when Ryan caught a scent. He knew right away it was a wolf, but It wasn't Jake. Then there was a knock on the door. His body stiffened and tensed preparing in case he needed to fight. He opened the door slowly and immediately recognized the person as the guy that was with Jake earlier.

"Is Nessie here?" "What do you want?" Ryan tried to hide the venom in his voice. "I just need to talk to her. I don't mean any harm to either of you. Nessie knows that if you tell her I'm here." "And who exactly should I tell her you are?" "Oh, sorry, my names Seth." "Stay here." Ryan shut the door leaving Seth outside.

He ran to Nessie's room. Luckily she was dressed now and just running a brush through here hair. "Ness, that guy uhhh, Seth, is outside. He says he wants to talk to you." "Well let him in then." "Ness, I don't think thats..." "Ryan, Seth won't hurt me. He's not as hot tempered as Jake. And he wouldn't come here if it wasn't important." "Fine but you better hurry up and not leave me out here too long with him alone." Nessie laughed softly as Ryan walked back out.

He opened the door and told Seth to come in. "She'll be right out." Ryan watched Seth as he sat on the couch. He wouldn't take his eyes off him. He didn't trust any wolf. Seth turned to look at him from the couch. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. The way Jake acted. I have never seen him get that close to losing it before." "Yeah, well, he's lucky he didn't lose it, let's just leave it at that." "I know you were worried about her, so was I, but to be honest, I don't think Jake could ever hurt her like that. That's how he was able to not phase. He knew if he did it would hurt her, and he couldn't bare the thought of it." Seth spoke quietly.

He knew Ryan didn't trust either of them, especially Jake. Nessie walked out just then. "Hey Seth, what's up?" Seth stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey Ness. Ummm, Leah wanted me to apologize to you for what she did. She knows now that it was wrong. She was just mad and jealous. But shes really sorry." Nessie's face looked angry and a bit confused.

"You can tell Leah if she wants to apologize she can come do it herself instead of sending her friends." "Actually Ness, Leah's my sister. And she can't apologize herself or she would." Seth was quiet again when he spoke. "Oh, well she shouldn't have sent you to do it. And why the can't she come herself, are her legs broke?" Seth looked nervous now. "Well, Jake told her she couldn't talk to you or go near you."

Nessie looked at Ryan for a second who looked like he understood but Nessie was still confused. "So what, if Jake told her to jump off a bridge would she do it?" "Ness, he ordered her to stay away from you." "And again I say, so what? She doesn't have to listen to him, if she really wanted to apologize..." "Nessie" It was Ryan who cut her off. "Leah is a member of Jakes pack right?" "Yeah, so, I don't see..." "Jake is the alpha Ness, means he's in charge, if he gives an actual order or a command, whoever he gives it to has no choice but to follow it, whether they want to or not."

Nessie took this in letting it absorb in her thoughts, then a look of pure anger came over her. "Who the hell does he think he is ordering people to stay away from me? It's not up to him if someone wants to come talk to me or not, no matter what the reason. Is he truly trying to piss me off Seth, I mean really what is he trying to do?" Ryan let a small smile creep on his lips. He hated seeing his best friend angry but it made it easier knowing it was Jake that pissed her off.

"He was angry, no make that furious, after what Leah told you. He blamed her for the fact that you didn't trust him since she put the thoughts in your head. Other than today, it's the only other time I have seen him so enraged. He never gives us orders Ness. It just proves how much he cares about you. He doesn't want anyone messing with you that way." Seth glanced in Ryans direction just for a second but he knew Ryan would catch it.

"I swear when that boy decides to finally talk to me, he is going to get another earful. Tell Leah you apologized. I still don't understand why she was so jealous though. Her and Jake weren't dating or anything. So what was the big deal?" "Ummm, you'll have ask Jake about that Ness. Not me. I gotta go. Sorry I just stopped by but I promised her I would tell you. "It's ok Seth, your always welcome here. And tell Jake I said so." "Thanks Ness." Seth headed to the door and closed it softly behind him.

Nessie turned back to Ryan who was still in the kitchen. "Well, that was an interesting morning. Whatever will we do for the rest of our day?" Ryan asked her. Nessie looked at him and laughed softly. Then she got an idea and a smile spread across her face. "Take me for a ride." "What?" "On your bike. I wanna go for a ride, you know how much I love motorcycles and speed." "Alright, let's go." They headed out the door to Ryan's bike. He handed Nessie his leather jacket and paused for a moment. He looked off into the woods for just a moment then he climbed on. She got on behind him and he kicked the bike into life. "Hang on tight". Nessie wrapped her arms around him like she always did and he sped off faster than usual out of the woods. Nessie looked back for just a second and she thought she saw a pair eyes peering through the trees, but she couldn't be sure.

Nessie was surprised when Ryan drove into town and pulled into the shopping district. He pulled the bike into a spot in front of a swimwear store. "What are we doing here?" Nessie asked as she climbed off the bike. "You are going to pick out whatever suit you want, my treat, and then we are going to the beach." Nessie squealed with delight almost knocking Ryan over as she hugged him. He pushed her back gently and laughed. As always he grabbed her hand and led her inside.

She browsed around and found a few that she liked so she went to try them all on. When she tried on the last one and showed it to Ryan his jaw just about dropped to the ground. It was an ice blue that almost matched his eyes. The top tied around her neck and around the back and in his opinion covered just the right amount of her breasts. The bottoms had ties at both sides of her waist. One tug is all it would take and they would be gone. It fit her ass perfectly. He quickly recovered realizing what he had done. Nessie laughed and went back in to change.

He had picked out a pair of black swim shorts that tied in the front. When Nessie came back out he paid for their suits, a small blanket and and towels he picked up along with some sunblock just so they could blend in with what humans did. Nessie asked the cashier if they could throw their suits on before leaving and she said they could. They used the changing rooms and quickly changed. Nessie threw her shorts and shirt on over her suit and Ryan had on his swim shorts with the same shirt he had worn. Ryan put the bag they had come out with in the compartment on the bike for storage. Then they headed off to the beach just outside of town.

There were only a few other people at the beach when they arrived. Ryan got all their stuff and they headed to a spot away from everyone else. He laid the blanket down and set the towels on the corner of it. Just then Nessies phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and found she had a message. Ryan looked at her questioningly as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. "I got a message from Jake. He wants to talk to me. Should I tell him to meet us here?" "Whatever you want Ness, thats your decision to make if you want to talk to him or not and when." Nessie thought about that for a moment. "Are you sure you won't mind?" "It's fine really, I don't mind."

Nessie texted him back and quickly got a reply. "He'll be here in about 30 minutes. Wanna go for a quick swim?" "Sure, race ya to the water, and remember, you have to pace your speed here." A sly smile crept on Ryans face. Nessie dropped her shorts and pulled off her shirt quickly. Then she shot off as fast as humanly possible. Ryan let her lead on purpose watching her as she finally splashed into the water laughing at her victory.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she dove under. He followed her now diving in after her. He quickly found her and grabbed her ankle for just a moment. They both surfaced laughing. They played around in the water for a short time before swimming back to sure. They ran back to the blanket where their towels were. Ryan tossed Nessie hers and she quickly dried herself off and wrapped it around her. Ryan dried off and tossed his aside. They sat on the blanket and Ryan grabbed the sunblock. "Take your towel off and turn around Ness." "What are you doing?" She asked him curiously. "Making sure you don't burn of course." They both chuckled at the thought.


	24. Chapter 24

When Jake arrived at the beach he spotted Nessie right away. What he saw made his wolf want to be let out. He should have known that Ryan would be with her. But what made made him and his wolf pissed was the fact that he was rubbing lotion on her. He didn't like seeing someone else touch her like that, especially after what she confessed had happened. But he knew he had to behave if he wanted to talk to her. It was one of her conditions, that he treat Ryan with respect.

He made the wolf in him subside for now and walked over to where they were sitting. As he got closer he caught a glimpse of the suit she had on and had to pause for a moment to control himself. She looked so sexy in that suit he wanted nothing more than to carry her off somewhere and rip it off her. But he knew that wasn't going to happen either. Not today anyway.

He got his thoughts as under control as he could and went the rest of the way to where they sat. As he approached they both looked up in his direction. Ryan kept an even face about him. Nessie tried not to smile as she was still mad at him but he could see the corners of her lips creep up just a little. "Hey Jake." She greeted him. "Hey Ness, Ryan." Ryan just nodded at him. Ryan finished rubbing the lotion on her back and shoulders and she turned to face Jake.

She could tell he wasn't happy about what Ryan had been doing. But he hadn't said anything so she wasn't going to either. "So what's up?' She asked him casually. "Come walk with me and we'll talk." Jake replied softly. "Jake, anything you want to say can be said in front of Ryan. He brought me here to have fun and I'm not just going to abandon him." Jake took a deep breath closing his eyes for just a minute. "Nessie please, I want to talk to you alone." Ryan was proud of Nessie for what she said, but he knew that she should talk to Jake without him right there. " It's ok Ness, really, go for a walk with Jake, come back when your done. I won't go anywhere other than in the water unless you want me too." Nessie looked at Ryan and grabbed his hand for a moment. "Are you sure you don't mind?" "I'm sure Ness." Nessie gave Ryan a quick kiss on the cheek before standing "You're the best.' Ryan smiled at her but he didn't miss the jealousy and anger brewing in Jakes eyes.

Jake headed further down the beach where no one was around. They walked closer to the waters edge. He was silent as they walked for a few minutes but Nessie finally broke the silence. "So, what did you want to say Jake? You wanted to talk to me so talk." "I don't even know where to start really Ness. I never meant to hurt you in any way. I care about you so much, more than you will ever know, and it scares me. And then Leah had to go and cause trouble and then I was really pissed and you didn't believe what I told you about how I felt and I lost my temper when I told you to stay away from me. The truth is that wasn't what I wanted. I just wanted you to work through your feelings and decide for yourself how you felt about me. I didn't want you to regret anything. Thats why I wouldn't let you...or myself go any further." Jake paused for a moment and Nessie responded.

"Just so you know, we need to talk about Leah. But first, I'm still mad you didn't tell me about the imprinting. I understand why you didn't, but you should have trusted me more with it. I want to believe that you do care about me, but you have to prove it to me with your actions Jake, not just your words. That means being brutally honest no matter what you may be afraid of. Can you do that?" Jake pondered this for a moment. "I will promise you that I will try my best to tell you anything you want to know from now on. But I can't promise that I wont ever keep things from you. That will take some getting used to for me."

Nessie took a breath she didn't need. "Then tell me this Jake. Why was Leah so angry and jealous over me?" Jake looked at her with a bit of surprise and a tad of anger too. "Who told you she was jealous and angry?" "Well thats not the only issue so first answer my question and then I will tell you. But I'm warning you, you better not try to lie." Jake took a deep breathe now. "You know I have a reputation Ness, with the girls." Nessie nodded. "Well, Leah was the one that I would go to most often. She knew it didn't mean anything and that I didn't want anything else from her. But she was always there whenever I needed it, and a few times even when I didn't. Then when I saw you, that was it. I pushed her away. She knows what the imprint means and she should have expected me to push her away, but I guess it still hurt her in a way. And I am sorry for that. But it was no reason for her to lie to you like she did." Jake tried to speak softly, trying to hide the bit of anger that wanted to bubble through.

Nessie understood now why Leah had been so angry, even if things were the way Jake said. You get used to a guy always coming to you for that kind of attention and it hurts when he suddenly doesnt want it anymore. "Now who told you Ness?" She looked up at him trying to hide the bit of pain she felt knowing he had done things with Leah. "Seth came by the house." Jake stiffened a little. "He told me something interesting. He said he came by because Leah wanted him to apologize to me for her. Funny thing though. When I told him she could apologize herself, he said she couldnt...literally. I asked him why and they said you forbid her from coming anywhere near me or talking to me. Then when I was still confused he explained to me why she had to listen to you." Nessie looked at him and she could see he was almost seething now. "Let's get one other thing straight Jake. You will allow Leah to talk to me again, and you will not tell or command anyone to stay away from me or not talk to me. Who I choose to talk to is my choice, my decision, not yours, understand?"

Jake took another deep breath. "I will tell her she can talk to you, but I'm not making any other promises, especially when it comes to her." "Ok, for now. So where does that leave us?" Jake had slowed his walk and they were barely moving. He stopped now and turned to face her. When he looked into her eyes and saw her standing before him his body reacted without his permission. He pulled her to him and brushed his lips against hers. At first she wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to kiss him but she didn't want him to think all was perfect between them. But when she felt his tongue lick her lips in a slow cirlce , they parted on their own. She let out a small moan as his tongue met hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled her tighter against his body and deepened the kiss. He knew if he didn't break it soon he wouldn't be able to control himself.

After another minute he pulled away keeping his arms locked around her. They were both breathing hard. "Sorry about that." He manged to get out between breaths. "Don't be" Nessie said in a whisper. After another moment Jake spoke again. "I want to do this right Ness. I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me." Nessie nodded her head. "Ok."

Feeling satisfied that she wouldn't run away from him, Jake withdrew his hold on her but made sure to take her hand. He intertwined their fingers and held it in a possesive way. They made their way back to the blanket where they had left Ryan, but he wasn't there. Nessie quickly searched with her eyes and spotted him swimming in the water. They sat on the blanket but Jake still had a hold of her hand. "Can I take you out tonight Ness?" Jake suddenly asked her. "I don't know Jake, we have school and my dad will be home by the time I get back. He's not very happy with me right now." "Why not?" Jake asked her curiously. "Well, you know how he can read minds, and Alice can have visions?" Jake shook his head. "Well Alice had a vision of Ryan and I, and dad was close enough to see it in her thoughts." For moment Jake looked confused, then he slowly put the pieces together. He suddenly tensed, remembering it for himself what Nessie said had happened. Nessie felt the change in him. "Jake, don't. It was a one time thing, it's not going to happen again. But you are going to have to get used to Ryan being around. He's my best friend and I love him like one."

Just then Ryan happened to walk up having heard what she said. "Awwww, girl, I love you too." He said it in a playful but menacing tone and kissed her quick on the cheek. Jake glared at him but didn't say anything. Nessies phone beeped and she quickly grabbed it with the hand Jake wasn't squeezing in his grip. Her face became nervous. "Mom wants us to come home. Her and dad are back." Nessie let out a sigh. "Don't worry Ness, you're dad likes me, it'll be ok." "Yeah, easy for you to say, you haven't lived at our house long enough to be afraid."

At that Ryan and Nessie both chuckled but Jake didn't look too happy. Nessie threw her clothes back on over her suit and Jake stood when she gathered up their things and Jake grabbed Nessies hand again as they walked back to the parking area. As Ryan put the things back in the cargo hold Jake pulled Nessie in for a hug. "Can I drive you home?' He whispered it in her ear. "No, I don't want to give my dad anything else to be mad about today. But I'll see at school tomorrow." Nessie went to push away from him but Jake held her there for a moment and gently brushed his lips against hers. "Bye Ness." "Bye Jake." It was barely a whisper. Jake let her go and she walked over to Ryans bike where he was waiting.

He smiled at her and when she was close enough he picked her up suddenly and seateed her on the bike. He had his back turned to Jake but he heard the low growl he let out. He smiled to himself. "What's so funny?" Nessie asked him as he climbed on. "Nothin babe, remeber hold on tight." Ryan made the bike roar to life and Nessie leaned into him wrapping her arms around him. As Ryan sped off he saw the angry jealousy in Jakes eyes and couldn't help but smile again.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the cottage Edward was waiting outside for them. His face looked absolutely pissed. Ryan got off the bike and went to help Nessie off but she gave him a look with her eyes and shook her head no. Ryan backed up and waited for her. Knowing that Ryan would try to grab her hand she quickly grabbed some things out of the cargo hold of the bike so he wouldn't be able to. "Hey dad" She said as she walked up to the cottage. Edward just glared and didn't say a word as they walked inside.<p>

Nessie set the stuff she carried in on the table. "Sit, both of you, now." Edward pointed to the couch. They both quickly sat down. Edward sat in the chair that was off to the side but he leaned forward. Bella was standing behind the chair leaning over it. Edward glared at the two of them for a moment then began to speak. "I can not believe that you two would do something so careless. Renesmee, I am very disappointed in you. And you, Ryan, I let you come stay in my house trusting you because of the friendship you and my daughter have, and this is how you repay my kindness?" "DAD, it wasn't Ryans fault. And what are you so disappointed about dad? I'm not a little girl anymore. I keep telling you this and refuse to see it. I didn't do anything wrong. And neither did Ryan."

"Renesmee, I know you are growing up and you're not technically a child anymore, but your not a grown up either. We trusted you both here alone because we know that you and Ryan are good friends. We never thought you two would..." Edward couldn't finish his sentence. "Would what dad, have sex?" Well guess what dad, I'm not the daughter you think I am." Bella now shook her head no at Nessie from where she stood behind the chair. Ryan spoke in barely a whisper grabbing Nessie's hand. "Ness, don't"

But she didn't listen, she was tired of her dad treating her like a little girl. "I have sex all the time dad. I'm not virigin. And when Ryan and I had sex, I seduced him dad. He gave me every chance possible to get out of it. But I didn't want to. I wanted to do it. I needed it so I seduced him." Nessie was standing now and Edward stood up too his eyes widening and he was snarling a very low angry snarl. "He could have killed you Renesmee, do you understand that? If he had bit you at any time..." "Well he didn't. I trusted him and I was right. And no one knows for sure what would happen if I got bit. I told you daddy, I'm not a little girl. I haven't been for awhile now. And I told you, he's not the only one I have had sex with dad." "Go to your room now Renesmee!" Her father wouldn't even look at her and Nessie didn't miss that fact.


	25. Chapter 25

Nessie flew to her room and slammed the door behind her not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. She heard the door across the hall close softly. Then she heard her parents. "You knew about this didn't you? That she was having sex? You knew and you didn't tell me. Thats why I haven't heard her thoughts very much. Cause you knew. I thought maybe it was just because she was having thoughts about a boy, but I never thought you would keep something like this from me Bella."

"Edward I'm sorry. I knew how you would react so I thought it was better if you didn't know. At least not yet. You're overreacting like you always do. I love you and I love Nessie. I was trying to protect you from the things I knew you weren't ready for." Nessie heard the front door open. "You kept secrets from me Bella. I love you and I love our daughter, but I would never keep something like that from you." With that Nessie heard the door shut and then she heard footsteps coming toward her room. Then her door opened slowly.

"Renesmee, are you ok?" Nessie looked at her mom from where she had laid on the bed. "Fine mom". She lied of course. She could tell her mom was upset. "Are you sure, cause I was going to go see Alice but if you need me..." "It's ok mom, go see Alice." "I love you Ness." "Love you too mom." She heard her mom leave the house after that. She put her face in her pillow and felt the tears overflow. She tried not to make a sound but she must not have managed cause the next thing she knew Ryan was next to her on her bed pulling her into his arms. "Shhhhh, it's ok Ness. It will be alright, you'll see."

Nessie cried while he held her and rubbed his hand over her back and through her hair. When was finally able to speak it was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry." "You have nothing to apologize for Ness." "Ryan my dad has never walked out on my mom. He did that because of me, because of my actions. I hurt them both because of my selfishness." "C'mon Ness, you know thats not true. Your dad will be back and he'll talk to your mom. They will be fine. You will be fine." Nessie shook her head and started to push away from him. "No, it won't. He wouldn't even look at me when he sent me in here Ryan. I can't...I have to get out of here." Before Ryan could grab her she took off at her full speed out of her room and out of the house. Ryan immediately jumped up and ran after her.

It took him all of five minutes to catch up to her. She had already made it pretty far into the woods. He had tried to grab her arm a few times but missed. He finally managed to grab her arm and when he did he halted to a stop causing her to stop with him. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Let go of me!" She screamed at him but he didn't listen. He tried to pull her to him but she started hitting his chest. "Let me go, I have to get away from here, let go!" She kept screaming. "Ness, please calm down. Just listen to me please."

But she kept screaming and hitting his chest. Then Ryan froze. He heard a loud deep growl and quickly scanned the trees. He spotted the wolf and knew at once who it was. "Fuck, not now." He said it under his breath. The wolf came into full view only a few feet away from them. Ryan knew it was Jake. "Uhhhh Ness," She kept struggling against him and Jake growled louder. "Could you please tell your wolf to back off before he attacks?" Nessie stopped hitting him and turned to see Jake in his wolf form growling deeply at Ryan. Ryan still had a hold of her arm and he wasnt about to let her go. He knew she would bolt if he did.

"Go away Jake, Ryan let go of me!" She was still screaming and there were tears in her eyes still. Jake growled louder and Ryan tried to pull Nessie back just a little bit. Ryan suddenly let out a growl of his own before almost yelling at Jake.

"Look, I didn't hurt her, she was upset over what happened when we got back and she bolted from the house after her parents left. I had to chase her to find her, if I let her go shes going to bolt again and I dont think you want that any more than I do so back off!"

After he yelled Nessie finally quit hitting him and he took the chance to pull her in his arms and hold her tight. She didn't fight him this time and instead she cried into his chest. Jake stopped growling and observed the situation now. He went back into the woods and reappeared seconds later in his human form. "What the hell happened?" Jake asked both angry and concerned as he walked toward them.

"Edward was mad at both of us but Nessie got really upset and told him some things he didn't know about her. He got mad and sent her to her room without looking at her. Then he got mad at Bella for keeping secrets from him and left. Bella checked on Nessie and Nessie lied saying she was ok so Bella went to see Alice. I went to Nessies room and tried to tell her it wasnt her fault but she wouldn't listen. She said she had to leave and just bolted. I followed her as quick as I could and finally caught her. You saw her fighting me cause I refused to let her bolt again."

Ryan was still holding Nessie to him. Jake touched her shoulder with his hand. "Ness" She turned to look at him and his face softened instantly when he saw her. Ryan carefully let his arms loosen around her letting Jake take her into his. He stepped back just a little bit. "Shhhh Ness, it's ok, I'm here." "I can't go home Jake, please, don't make me, I just can't right now. Please." Jake couldn't stand to hear her so upset. "It's ok Ness, I'll take care of you. Don't worry." He held her tightly to him. He looked over at Ryan. "I'll take her back to my house with me. I won't let her leave. She'll be safe." Jake spoke softly.

"Are you nuts, Edward will flip if you take her there, and besides I'm not going to let you take her somewhere none of us can go." Ryan was getting angry and worried for Nessie's sake. "I don't care what you or anyone else says right now. She's upset and she doesn't want to go home so I'm taking her with me so it's your turn to back off now." Jakes voice instantly went from soft to hard and defensive. Nessie heard the tone he used and she had heard the concern in Ryans voice. She gently pulled away from Jake and turned to Ryan. But Jake wouldn't let go of her hand. "Jake, I promise I won't run.' You could hear the weariness in her voice. He reluctantly let go of her hand but kept his eyes locked on her.

She went up to Ryan and hugged him. He held her there and she whsipered to him "I'll be ok, I promise, I just can't go home right now. I need some time. Please." Ryan hugged her tighter then whispered back. "Ok, for you. But promise me if you need anything or if there is any trouble you will call me." "Promise. Thank you. I love you." "Love you too Ness." With that she turned and went back to Jake who immediately wrapped his arm around her and walked away with her. She glanced back once to look at Ryan but he was gone already.

It was after dark by the time they got to Jakes house. He was carrying Nessie in his arms by this time and she had fallen asleep snuggled against him. He kicked open the door and carried her inside. He went to his room and laid her gently on the bed. When he pulled his arms from under her he moved to the end of the bed to get the blankets. Her eyes shot open "Jake?" "It's ok Ness, I'm right here, you're safe. He pulled the blankets up over her. You need your sleep, I'll be right out on the couch." She shook her head. "Please stay with me. Hold me." Jake thought for a moment, he knew it wasn't a good idea, but then he kicked off his shoes and slid under the blankets with her. She instantly snuggled up to his chest as he put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Go to sleep sweetheart" Nessie closed her eyes and within minutes she felt her eyes close and let sleep take over.

When Nessie woke again it was the middle of the night. She felt cold and then she sat up suddenly realizing that Jake wasn't beside her. She said his name quietly but frantically knowing he would hear her if he was near. Within seconds he was beside her trying to calm her. "Ness, shhh, it's ok, I'm right here." He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him tightly not wanting to let him go. Jake could sense something wasn't quite right. "Ness, what's wrong, are you ok?" He pulled her back just enough to look into her eyes. There were tears behind them. "I-I just didn't know where you were." He rubbed his fingers along her cheek and swiped the tears away.

At the feel of his skin on hers, she had a sudden desire that wasn't there seconds before. She felt his face move closer to hers and then his lips were brushing softly and gently against hers. Her body felt like it was on fire from the simple touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body into his. Her lips parted allowing him to explore her mouth. His tongue collided with hers and she let out small sigh of pleasure. Together they had slid back on the bed so they were laying facing each other, never breaking their kiss.

Nessie tried to press her body closer to his. She knew what she wanted. She brought her hand up to place it on his cheek but Jake grabbed it instantly. He broke their kiss and spoke in whisper through his panted breathe "Ness, please, not tonight." His wolf was screaming at him from inside to take her but he wanted to do things right. He was already hard just from kissing her and it took everything he had to keep himself in control. "Jake please, I need you." And then she captured his lips in hers kissing him deeply. Jake didn't push her away. He broke the kiss again and this time he sat them both up. He slid his hands to the bottom of her shirt and gently slid it up over her head, tossing it aside. He let his hand trail down her smooth skin and back up again. He let his lips brush hers briefly then whispered against them "I won't have sex with you tonight, but I'll give you what you need."

* * *

><p><strong>Again I would like to thank the one person who keeps giving me reviews, I greatly appreciate it!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

She pulled his lips back to hers at hearing that, crushing them against him. His hand reached around her neck and untied the strings of her bikini top and then he did the same to the back one. It fell aside instantly. He trailed his hand down and cupped her breast in his hand. She let a small moan escape her lips. He rubbed her nipple between his fingers and she moaned again. He knew he should stop now because he was struggling to keep his control and make his wolf behave. But he had to give her what she needed. He broke their kiss and let his lips trail down to replace his hand and fingers. He flicked his tongue out against her nipple and then took it into his mouth. She arched her back at the sensation of it. His other hand caressed her other breast and nipple. He switched sides giving the other one the same attention. He let his hands trail down her stomach and stop at the waist of her shorts. He gently laid her back on the bed and pulled them off of her.

He let his hands caress her thighs before undoing the strings of her bottoms. He pulled them aside and let his eyes rake over her naked body. She was more gorgeous then he thought possible. He laid beside her and she pressed her body against him. She could feel how hard he was through his shorts and she tried to grind herself against him. She heard a very soft growl come from him. His lips touched hers briefly "You have no idea what you're doing to me" He whispered against them. He placed kisses on her neck and collar bone and let his hand trail down her body. He gently parted her thighs and let his fingers run along her slit. She moaned at the contact and he continued to gently rub her. He captured her lips again in his and this time his kiss while still gentle had more of a need in it. At the same time he slid a finger inside her and her hips arched against it as she moaned into his mouth. He added a second finger and she bucked against him. He began to thrust them slowly at first in and out of her. She was hot and wet and he could feel how tight she was. He began to move his fingers faster and she moved her hips against them. He used his thumb and moved it against her clit and she began to writhe at the sensation. He continued to kiss her deeply thrusting his fingers deeper into her. He moved his lips to her ear "Cum for me Ness". The second he said it she felt her muscles tighten over his fingers. He moved them faster and harder and she felt her orgasm wash over her. Her back arched against his hand and she ground her hips into him. She cried out with pleasure as it crashed over her. When it finally subsided she fell against the bed and she whimpered at the loss of contact when he slowly withdrew his fingers. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched as he brought them to his mouth and sucked her juices off of them.

He closed his eyes as he did and when he opened them to look her she could see the desire in his eyes. "You taste so good" She rubbed her fingers along his cheek and brought her lips to his. She had gotten her release from him but somehow it wasn't enough. She wanted him, needed him, desperately and she always got what she wanted. Her kiss was full of passion and desire and she didn't hide it. She let her hand trail down the hard muscles of his stomach. He shuddered at the touch and she heard a very soft low growl. He broke their kiss and she moved her lips to his neck. "Ness, please" He couldn't say anything else, his control was slipping away and his wolf was taking over. She pinched his nipples between her fingers as she trailed her lips down to lick each one. Another shudder went through his body. Her hand reached the waist of his shorts and he grabbed it, stopping her. "Ness" His voice was deep and husky, but full of lust.

Since she couldn't move her hand she let her lips trail down and kiss just above the waist of his shorts. Her other hand continued to pinch his nipple. She felt his grip loosen on her hand at his waist and she was able to move it again. She took both hands now and pulled his shorts off of him to find he had no underwear. She stared at him for a moment taking in the sight of him. It was big and thick and extremely hard. She wrapped her hand around it, although it didn't go all the way around, and stroked just once the length of it.

When she did she heard a growl deeper than the last one. She flicked her tongue out and licked the head of it before taking it in her mouth. The second she did she felt Jake fist his hand in her hair. "Oh Fuck" Jakes head fell back agains the bed. She slowly sucked his cock into her mouth as far she could before withdrawing it almost all the way from her mouth, then she did it again. She let her teeth gently drag against his skin and she heard him growl again. She sucked him like that a few more times and then suddenly she found herself underneath him. His words from earlier had gone out the window. He pressed his body hard against hers and she moaned at the feel of his cock against her. She looked into his eyes and she knew his wolf had taken at least partial control of him. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. She reached her hands up and ran them along his chest. He shuddered again and grabbed her wrists pinning them against the bed. He crushed his body against hers enough that she could feel him but not enough to hurt her. His lips crushed hers and this kiss was completely different. It was hard and hungry, full of desire. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth forcing her to part them. His tongue darted out to find hers. He continued rubbing his body against hers. She moaned into his mouth. He put her wrists in one of his hands keeping them pinned while the let the other hand trail to her breast. His touch was rougher but not painful. He squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple making her moan again. He broke their kiss and moved his lips to her neck, suckling it before moving down further to her breasts. He took it into his mouth and licked her nipple with his tongue before taking it between his teeth. She cried out softly with pleasure. "Jake, please" It was more of a moan. His lips moved back up her body to her ear. His hand still roughly caressing her breast and nipple. "What do you want Ness, tell me" She could hear the menace in his deep voice. The wolf was toying with her. "I want you" She could barely speak. He pressed his body against hers grinding his cock against her. "What do you want me to do?" She could hear the lust in his voice. "Your cock… inside me." As soon as she said the words he growled deeply.

His lips crushed hers once more and she felt his cock at her entrance now. She braced herself for the pain she knew she would feel from how big he was. She knew his wolf was at least partially in control so she didn't think he would be doing anything slowly. She expected him to just plunge into her hard and fast. She felt him push the head of his cock inside her but to her surprise he didn't shove into her. He waited just a minute before pushing a little further into her. She let out a cry of both pain and pleasure. She could feel her muscles adjusting to him. He slid slowly into her the rest of the way and she heard a growl as she cried out again. He held his position for a minute before slowly pulling back and this time he slid back into her harder and faster than before. She cried out again this time she could feel a few tears stinging her eyes. She felt his hand on her face, his fingers brushing them away. He lowered his weight to her again and captured her lips, stilling his movements inside her. The kiss was a mixture of rough and gentle.

As he kissed her she could feel her body relaxing, allowing her muscles to adjust. She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice at first when he started to move again. The slight pain was gone and she felt nothing but pure pleasure. She moaned into his mouth and as she did he made his movements harder and faster, going deeper inside her. She dug her nails into the muscles of his arms and again he growled fiercely. His hand grasped her hips and he thrust into her harder and deeper. She cried out again at the pleasure. He thrust into her over and over. She felt the beginning of her orgasm just as he put her legs on his shoulders and plunged back into her pushing forward as he did. Her moans and cries of pleasure were almost constant. It didn't take long for her to feel her orgasm crashing over her. Her muscles clamped down on his cock and he growled. Her nails again dug into his arms. She felt his cock stiffen and pulse inside her. She screamed his name as the pleasure washed over her. She heard a deep growl from his throat as she felt him shoot inside of her. Her eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed on top of her. He quickly rolled to the side taking her with him, still inside her. She was exhausted and she felt sleep taking over. As his breathing slowed and returned to normal she felt his arms tighten almost possessively around her pulling her closer. He didn't say anything so she snuggled against him and allowed herself to fall asleep, feeling safe in his arms.

Nessie didn't sleep for very long before she woke again. She was still in Jakes arms and he was still inside her but his grip around her had loosened and one of his hands was caressing her cheek. She looked up so she could see his face. When she looked in his eyes she could see something was bothering him. They looked pained. He tried to fake a smile at her but she knew it was forced. "Jake, what's wrong?" She was panicking now but she kept her voice low.

He closed his eyes and whispered to her. "I'm so sorry, Ness, I didn't mean for that to happen. Not like that." Nessie was almost relieved at once. She understood why he was so upset now. "I'm not Jake." The words were barely a whisper. He looked into her eyes searching for any signs of regret, but he didn't find any. To prove her point she touched her lips to his, kissing him smoothly and gently. She felt him get harder inside her and she couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips.

She moved her lips to his ear. "Make love to me Jake." Jake let out a soft moan at her words. "Ness..." "Please Jake" She brushed her lips against his again this time using a little more pressure. His arms tightened just enough to pull her harder against him. He took over her kiss, deepening it. It was different then earlier. This was all Jake. Gentle and smooth. Her lips parted willingly to allow him to explore her mouth with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers in his hair. He ran his hands over the smooth skin of her back and across her ass. He pulled her against him grinding his hips into hers. She let out a soft moan as he moved inside her. He slowly rolled them over so he was on top of her, but made sure to keep most of his weight from crushing her.

His hands intertwined with hers, his movements slow and tender as he slid in and out of her. She stared into his eyes and what she saw shocked her. They were filled with desire but more than that there was a love that was deeper than anything she had ever known. She wrapped her legs around him and he brought his lips to hers once again. The kiss was full of need but still tender. He was in complete control now. As he kissed her so tenderly she felt her muscles start to tighten around him. He moved his lips to her neck placing hot tender kisses on it. "oh god, Jake" Her words were a panted moan. She felt his body shudder as she said his name like that. He started moving just a little faster pushing himself deeper into her. She moaned and ground her hips against him with each tender thrust he made. Her muscles clamped even tighter around him and she writhed against him as her orgasm started to crash over her. "Thats it baby, cum for me." Jake whispered in her ear and then she was gone, lost in pleasure as he moved inside her. He felt her juices all around his cock as her muscles were clamped against him. She felt his cock stiffen and pulsate and then she heard him moan deep and low. He pushed inside her just a little harder and she felt him cum inside her. He moaned her name as he did and captured her lips once more. He let his body fall onto hers supporting most of his weight on his arms. He kissed her lips softly over and over. He rolled them over on their sides once again pulling her with him. They were both breathing hard but Nessie snuggled against his chest.

Her breathing slowed and became even, almost deep and calm. She was exhausted and Jake thought she had fallen asleep. He held her against him and whispered in her ear very softly so as not to wake her "I love you Ness." Then he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Nessie said nothing, but she couldn't believe what she heard. She was exhausted and almost asleep when she heard him whisper the words. She couldn't think about it though because sleep took her over.

The next day Nessie woke up in Jakes arms. She tried to slip quietly out of his arms without waking him but he pulled his arms tighter around her. She turned her head to look at his face and a small smile was on his lips. Since he obviously wanted to play she pushed her body back against his, rubbing her ass against his dick. She heard a very soft growl and his breathe on her ear. "That's mean". He whispered playfully. She laughed softly. "Morning beautiful." He again whispered. "Mmmmm morning Jake." Then Nessie suddenly remembered what day it was.

"Oh shit Jake, what time is it, we were supposed to be in school" Jake laughed at her sudden outburst. "Its alright Ness, I spoke to Bella last night. She knows your not going today." "When did you talk to my mom Jake?" "Remember last night, when you woke up and I wasn't right beside you? Well I was texting her to let her know you were safe and with me. She said you could take the day off today." Nessie settled back into his arms. Just as she did her stomach reminded her how hungry she was. "As much as I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you the rest of the day, I think we need to get you some food." "You never did tell me what time it is." "It's around noon I think." "I can't believe I slept that long."

"You were exhausted Ness, a lot has happened over the last few days, especially last night. What do you say we get up, you can shower first, then I'll get cleaned up and I will take you out somewhere for lunch." "Ok." Jake kissed her lips softly meaning for just a quick kiss but the contact made Nessies body react on its own. She pulled his head against hers and deepened the kiss. She heard him moan and then he broke the kiss leaning his head against hers. "You need to eat Ness, and if you keep doing that, we won't ever leave this bed." He placed a kiss on her forehead and quickly got up before he lost his control to do so.

He slipped his shorts on and Nessie got up slowly. She was a little sore but she didn't say anything to Jake. She knew he had been upset about the first time they had sex last night and she didn't want to upset him again. She grabbed her shorts and her shirt that she had worn there and set them on the bed. She went to the small bathroom and turned on the hot water. She stepped in and let it wash over her. Her thoughts drifted to everything Jake did to her last night.

She had enjoyed every minute of it both times. She washed her hair quickly and got out of the shower before she could think on it anymore. She wrapped the towel around her and went back to the bedroom. Jake was laying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He opened his eyes when she stepped back in the room. The towel barely covered her and he had to make his wolf heel at the site of her. It would be so easy to just walk over and rip the towel off of her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then got up. He grabbed a pair of shorts and headed to the bathroom. "I won't be long Ness."

Nessie watched as he left the room, then she slid her towel off and put on her shorts and her shirt. She didn't have a bra or panties and she didn't want to wear her bathing suit. She looked around for a brush but she didn't see one. She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. The water was already shut off. "Jake?" "You can open the door Ness." She opened the door and saw Jake buttoning his shorts which were a dark denim color. He had no shirt on and the muscles on his chest glistened from the steam and water. She took a deep breath "Ummm do you have a brush?" Jake walked over to a small cabinet in the corner and opened it. He pulled out a brush and handed it to her. "It was my sisters. They left it here when they left so that when they visited they wouldn't have to worry if they forgot theirs." "Thanks."

She quickly walked out and back to the bedroom. If she stayed she wouldnt have been able to keep her hands off him. She sat on the bed and pulled the brush through her hair. She hated not being able to style it somehow but there was nothing she could since she didn't have any of her stuff with her. She managed to get all the tangles out just as Jake walked back in. He still had no shirt on but he had combed his hair. He grabbed a shirt from his dresser and slipped it on. Then he grabbed his sneakers. Nessie was just putting her own shoes on.

He held his hand out to her smiling. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked in just a t-shirt and shorts. "Ready?" She took his hand and shook her head. He led her outside to where his bike was parked. He grabbed the helmet and handed it to her. She looked at him like he was nuts. "Jake, whats this for?" "For you to put on of course." "I really don't think that I need a helmet Jake. Half vampire remember?" "Humor me, please. I don't want to take any chances." "Fine, this time I will." She put the helmet on then climbed on the bike behind Jake. She wrapped her arms tight around him pulling herself as close to him as she could. He sped off without saying another word.


	27. Chapter 27

Jake pulled up to a diner that also had outdoor seating. She took the helmet off handing it to him and then he picked her up off the bike. As he set her on her feet he let his lips brush against hers just for a moment. He took her hand possessively in his and walked her to one of the outside tables. Just as they sat down her phone that had been in her pocket beeped. She pulled it out and saw that she had five messages and not just the one. She sighed after reading through them all.

"What is it Ness." She shook her head. "It's just Ryan. He sent a few messages and I didn't answer so now he's really worried."

The waitress came over and Jake ordered them both cokes and took the menus from her. When Nessie finished her text she took one of the menus. "Sorry." "It's ok, you don't have to be sorry for answering your messages." They looked at their menus for a few minutes and when the waitress came back they were ready to order. "I'll have a bacon cheeseburger medium rare with fries, a pickle on the side please." Nessie set her menu down and waited for Jake. "I'll have the same but no pickle on the side." The waitress took their menus and left.

"So, what did you tell him?" Jake asked curiously. "I told him I was fine, that I had been asleep and didn't hear my phone beep and that we were here now having lunch." "What did he say to that?" "He hasn't answered me yet. Odd, usually he answers right away." When Nessie looked at Jake she could see that his eyes had darkened just a tad and his face had a hardened look. "I know why he didn't answer you Ness. He's on his way here." Nessie started to protest his response but as if on cue she heard the roar of the bike pulling in to the lot.

She looked over and saw Ryan jump off the bike. He walked as fast as he could toward them. Nessie stood up just as he reached them and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried about Ness, you never ignore my messages. Are you sure your ok?" She pulled away from him to look at him but he still kept his arms around her. Jake had all he could do not to rip her from his arms. "I'm fine, really. I was just exhausted, I never even heard the phone go off until this last time. I'm sorry I made you worry." He hugged her again and then let her go.

"Do you want to join us?" Nessie asked him pointing to the other chair at their table. Jake didn't look very happy at all. "Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked looking at Nessie. "Of course not, sit." Ryan smiled at her and sat down. The waitress came back over and took his order so she could add it to theirs. Jake slid his chair closer to Nessie's and took her hand in his possessively. "So what's the plan for tonight Ness, are you coming home?" Ryan sounded concerned and worried. "I'm not sure, I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I don't know if I'm ready to go back yet." Her voice was quiet.

Jake squeezed her hand and looked at her. "You can stay with me as long as you want Ness." She smiled at him but shook her head. "I don't have any clothes or anything else though." She sighed and looked at him, then at Ryan. He had a small smile on his face but he didn't say anything. The waitress brought their food over and they ate their food mostly in silence. Nessie actually finished before Jake or Ryan and she started stealing the fries off Ryans plate. He just smiled at her knowingly. Jake didn't like the way they looked at each other. "Ya know, I can get you more fries if you want Ness." Nessie looked at him a bit confused. "I don't need more fries Jake." Now it was Jakes turn to be confused. "Then why are you stealing his?" Nessie laughed softly now. "Oh, well, that's just something I've always done when I'm with Ryan. He's used to it, he doesn't care."

Ryan looked at them both "Nope, I don't mind. Nessie always shares my food with me." Jake didn't say anything else. They finished eating and Ryan got the waitress' attention. "Can I get a double chocolate fudge brownie with hot fudge and fresh strawberries on top?" The waitress wrote it down and walked away again. Jake noticed Nessies eyes light up and get big with excitement. "Ness, did you want one too?" Nessie didn't say anything but looked kinda shyly at Jake and Ryan laughed.

"Am I missing something here?" Jake was getting quite irritated. "It is for her." Ryan told him. "But she didn't tell you she wanted anything." Nessie finally spoke. "Whenever Ryan and I would go out, he would always order me my favorite dessert before we left." Then she turned to Ryan. "I can't believe you remembered." "Oh c'mon, you should know me better than that Ness. The waitress brought the dessert over and left the bill as well. Nessie went to grab the spoon but Ryan grabbed it first. "Nah uh, I always feed you the first bit remember?" Nessie laughed and then leaned forward as he put some of the brownie with a sliced strawberry on the spoon and fed it to her.

Jake had all he could do to contain the growl he wanted to let out. Ryan handed her the spoon then took his thumb and wiped away a bit of whipped cream that had gotten on the corner of her mouth. Jake pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes to keep them from seeing the anger rising in them. When Nessie was finished they all stood up. Ryan threw his money on the table for his meal and Nessies dessert. Jake paid for his and Nessies.

They walked over to where the bikes were parked. Ryan had parked right next to Jakes. Jake was holding her hand in a tight grip. "Hey, I got something for you Ness." Nessie watched as Ryan opened the cargo container on his bike and pulled out a small canvas bag. He handed it to her. "Whats this?" She asked him with curiousity. "Just some clothes and a few other things you might need." As Nessie realized what he had done she pulled her hand from Jakes, not missing how tight he had been holding it or how reluctant he was to let go, and threw her arms around Ryan who spun her around in a hug. "You're the best" She said as she kissed his cheek. He held her there in front of him for a moment "Anything for you babe, but this time promise me something." "What?" "Promise me to pay more attention to your phone. I wouldn't want to have to break any rules because I don't hear from you for too long." Ryan had lowered his voice just a tad and he glanced at Jake when he said it too.

Nessie understood what he meant but at the same time something else crossed her mind. "Wait, why is it that I can come to your house and on the reservation, but no one else can?" "You know about the treaty Ness." Ryan was confused why she didn't understand. Jake stiffened understanding at once what she meant. "No, I know, but then how come I am allowed there?" Ryan looked at Jake. "Didn't you tell her?" Jake didn't answer so Ryan turned back to Nessie. "You're allowed to go Ness, because your Jakes imprint. Treaty or not, when a wolf imprints on someone, those kind of rules basically go out the window for that person alone." Understanding came over her face now. "I promise I will try to pay more attention, but you have to promise not to do anything stupid to get yourself hurt or in trouble." "I promise I will give you twenty four hours from the time I try to reach you to respond before I do anything that could be considered stupid." Nessie smiled at him and hugged him one more time. Ryan got on his bike and looked at Jake, his face and voice both very serious "You better take care of her and keep her safe."

Before Jake could respond he started the bike and sped off. Jake was seething, his wolf wanted to rip Ryan to shreds and Jake had a hard time keeping control. Nessie touched his arm and Jake pulled away from her. He climbed on the bike and handed her the helmet without saying a word. Nessie didn't dare argue with him so she put it on and climbed on behind him. As soon Jake felt her arms around his waist he sped off wanting to get away from there.

* * *

><p>Nessie was surprised when Jake went past his house and through the woods. He didn't stop until he came to the beach that was on the reservation. It was deserted as usual. He parked the bike and jumped off not waiting to see if Ness was following him. He was pissed as hell at what had happened between her and Ryan. He walked along the beach at a brisk pace until he came to what looked like a small cave. He punched the wall hard cursing as he did. "FUCK" He hadn't even noticed that Nessie was right behind him. "Jake" It was barely a whisper and she reached out for his hand but he yanked it back turning away from her. He was warring with himself on the inside. His inner wolf was seconds from taking him over. Nessie grabbed his arm turning him toward her, this time using her vampire strength. "Jake, what the hell..." Before she could say antoher word Jake had her pinned hard against the wall of the cave. The look on his face and in his eyes was dark. She could see the anger confliction and it almost scared her. "Jake please.." She wasn't sure what she was asking him but she couldn't think of any other words at the moment. He pressed his body hard against hers and she gasped softly as she felt how hard he was. He rubbed his body against hers. He knew this wasn't quite right. He could see the slight fear in her eyes, but he had let his inner wolf surface. He crushed his lips to hers kissing her hard, begging for her to part her lips with his tongue. She let out a small moan as she parted them for him. Her brain was telling her to push him away, but her body had other ideas. She kept her body perfectly still except for her lips. She kissed him back but not with the same ferocity he was using. She was still unsure she should be allowing it. He sensed her hesitation and his wolf was not happy about it. He let out a small but fierce growl and pressed harder against her body and deepened his kiss, still rough and dominant. He let go of one of her wrists but quickly snatched it in his other hand so he was pinning them both with one hand. He let his free hand trail down to her waist, then moved it under her shirt. He squeezed one of her breasts roughly, but not painfully. He pulled her nipple between his finger and thumb and her body suddenly reacted without her permission. Her body arched against his and her kiss changed to match his. He let out a soft approving growl and she moaned into his mouth. He continued his assault on her lips and her breast for a few more minutes before breaking the kiss and moving his lips to her neck. He kissed a trail of kisses over her skin suckling and nibbling at times. He let go of her wrists just long enough to pull both of their shirts off, then he quickly pinned her again with his body. He captured her lips again, still dominant but not quite as rough, although she could feel the hunger in them now. He left her wrists free and she instantly wrapped them around his neck and in his hair. He let one of his hands find her breasts again, while the other grasped her hip roughly and pulled her against him. He took his mouth from her lips and trailed hot kisses down her neck and shoulder. He moved his lips to her breast flicking his tongue against her nipple before taking it into his mouth.<p>

"Oh god" She couldn't stop the words before they escaped her. He reacted by sucking her nipple just a little harder. She held his head against her firmly. He then switched to do the same to her other breast. He let his lips trail back up to her mouth. She moved one of her hands over the muscles on his chest, lightly digging her nails against it. She heard him growl very softly and shudder at the touch. She let them trail to the waist of his pants and she let one of her hands rub him through the denim. He growled a little louder and deeper this time. She moved her hands to the button and he suddenly grabbed her wrists pinning them hard against the wall. He broke the kiss panting hard and looked into her eyes. She gasped and her body stiffened. His eyes were dark and penetrating and they looked dangerous. "Don't" was all he said. His voice was deep and husky and it sounded as dangerous as his eyes looked. His wolf was screaming at him for stopping her but he barely had any control as it was and he didn't want to lose it completely. His wolf was mostly in charge now. He could see again the slight fear in her eyes. He trailed his hand down her body, grazing her breasts and moving it lower to her shorts. He undid the button with one hand and let them fall to the floor. She closed her eyes as she stood pinned against the wall naked in front of him. "Look at me Ness." His voice was still deep and husky. One hand was still pinning her wrists against the wall. When she didn't open her eyes he said it again, this time it sounded like more of an order and she didn't dare disobey him. "Ness, open your eyes and look at me." Her eyes shot open and he could see the fear behind the desire she was trying to hide. He moved his lips to her ear. His voice was still deep but a little softer this time. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." As he said it he let his hand trail to her thigh and then he let his fingers slide along her pussy.

Nessie was warring with herself. Part of her loved what he was doing to her but another part of her was full of fear and right now the fear was taking over. She closed her eyes again and when she spoke her voice was shaky. Jake…please…stop."

Jake brought his hand up to her cheek and softly caressed it. He brushed his lips to hers. He tried to make it gentle but it was more needy then he intended. "Look at me Ness" Nessie started to tremble and she opened her eyes. A few tears rolled down her cheek. Jake instantly let go of her wrists noticing the sudden change in her. The sight of seeing her upset made his wolf heel just enough so had some control. "Ness, what is it, I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I just can't….I'm s-sorry." Jake pulled her to him and held her for a few minutes. His was still worked up and angry from before but he knew he had to take care of her. He pushed her gently back and grabbed her clothes for her. Once she was dressed he took her hand and walked out of the cave back onto the beach. He sat near the waters edge and pulled her into his lap. She laid her head back against him as his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you Ness." He wasn't sure how to say what he really wanted to know. Before he had a chance to think about it she broke the silence. "Its ok Jake, I didn't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Nessie thought for a minute. She knew part of what her fear was but she wasn't ready to deal with it just yet. Then she looked at Jake and asked "Why were you so mad?" Her voice was hesitant and quiet. He let out a frustrated sigh. "I didn't like how you and Ryan acted together." Nessie turned in his arms to look at him. "What are you talking about Jake?"

"I'm talking about the way he looks at you, the way you two are always hugging or touching, he acts like you two are dating or something." "Jake, Ryan is my best friend. We have been friends for a long time. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. We care a lot about each other and that's something you are going to have to accept." Jake was getting even more frustrated and a tad angry again. "Can't you see that he cares about you more than you think Ness? Didn't you hear what he said to me back there? It was almost a threat. I don't like you spending so much time with him and hugging him all the time."

Nessie moved so she was completely facing him now. He still had his arms around her and she tried to pull away some. "You're not going to tell me who I can or can't spend time with. Ryan is the one person who has always been there for me no matter what. We care about each other as friends and that's it. He would do anything for me because that's what best friends do."

Jake couldn't stop the next words that came out of his mouth. "He only cares about you as friend huh, that's why he fucked you right?" Jake didn't expect what happened next. Nessie punched him hard in the face. He could tell she used all her strength and it actually caused him to let go of her. She took off as soon as he did. "Fuck" he said it under his breath rubbing his face where she hit him. He got up and looked around but she was already gone. He followed her scent to the edge of the woods. He thought that maybe she had gone back to his house so he grabbed his bike jumping on and sped off toward his house.

.


	28. Chapter 28

He was there within minutes but he only picked up a faint scent of her. He ran inside just to make sure but she wasn't there. He grabbed his phone and dialed Seths number. It rang three times before he answered. "Jake…" Jake cut him off. "Seth, I need your help, Ness ran off on me and ….." "I know Jake…." "How the hell do you know Seth, it just happened.." "She's here Jake. I don't know what you did but you need to fix it. Leah's going nuts cause you ordered her to stay away from her and then she shows up here. Leah had to leave just so she wouldn't be disobeying your order." "I'm on my way Seth, don't let her leave!" Jake hung up the phone and got on his bike again.

He was at Seths within minutes. He saw Seth sitting on the steps with his arm around Nessie and his jealously rose. Her eyes were tear stained and her cheeks red. Seth saw the look on Jakes face and immediately moved his arm away from her. He didn't miss the fact that he had a bruise under his eye that was fading fast.

Nessie looked at Seth and then at Jake. Her anger rising again when she saw why Seth had moved his arm. She stood up immediately her fists clenching at her sides. "Jesus Jake, what is your problem, I can't even have someone comfort me without you getting all pissed off? What the hell?" Jake stopped in front of them, Seth had stood too. He looked at Seth first. He knew Seth understood "Sorry Seth. And Ness, I can't help it ok. It's part of the wolf in me. I don't like seeing other people touch you, even if it is innocent. It takes time to get used to these feelings and to learn how to control them better." Nessie just glared at him.

"He's right Ness, about that anyway. It's just the way the imprinting works, it makes our emotions kinda crazy till we get used to them and learn how to better control them. Even then it's still hard to not get jealous over little things." Seth spoke quietly. Nessie unclenched her fists. "Fine, but that doesn't make up for what you said to me back on the beach Jake." Jake looked at her trying to decide what to say. "Ness, I'm sorry for the way that came out. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. But this isn't the place to talk about it. Will you please just come back to my house with me and we'll talk, hopefully without you running off this time."

Nessie looked at him and she could see the concern in his eyes when he mentioned her running off. She didn't understand what he would be so worried about. She could take care of herself. "Fine, but I'm not making any promises." She turned to Seth and gave him a quick hug. Seth heard the frustrated sigh Jake let out. "Thanks Seth." Nessie whispered to him. "Any time Ness" She looked at Jake for a second before turning and walking toward the bike. "Ummm Jake, what about Leah? I know this is a bad time but…." "Where is she Seth?" "I'm pretty sure she's just beyond the trees."

Jake looked back at Nessie. "I will be right back Ness." Then he turned to Seth. "Watch her please." Then he ran toward the woods. He found Leah in her human form sitting against a tree about ten feet into the woods. "What do you want Jake?" She almost spat the words at him. "Leah, you don't have to stay away from Nessie anymore. You can be around her and talk to her." He used his alpha voice when he spoke to her. Her eyes got wide and a very small smile crept on the corners of her mouth. "Thanks Jake." She whispered. "Don't make me regret it Leah." With that he turned and ran back to Nessie and Seth. "Thanks Jake' Seth said as Jake hopped on the bike. Nessie got on behind him but she didn't put her arms around him. She was still pissed. He looked back at her to see she was holding the metal bar on the back instead. A low disapproving growl escaped him but he knew he wouldn't win this one so he just sped off back toward his house.

It was already starting to get dark outside when they hopped off the bike. Nessie went to head inside the house but Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms tight around her so she couldn't pull away. "Ness, I'm sorry." She wanted to push him away but she loved the way his arms felt around her, safe and warm. She snuggled against his chest and let him hold her. After a few minutes he gently pushed her back and took her hand. He grabbed her bag from his bike and then headed inside with her.

Once they were in his room he let go of her hand to put her bag down. She sat on his bed curling her knees to her chest leaning back against the pillows. He climbed on the bed next to her and pulled her closer to him. "Jake, I'm not gonna pretend that I understand all of this, but I can tell that it's hard for you and I'm sorry. But Ryan isn't going anywhere. He is part of my life and that's how I want it. You're going to have to accept it if…." Jake cut her off by brushing his lips against hers. "Shhhhh…I will try, but I can't make any promises Ness. I care so much about you, I can't even explain it. And when you ran off, I know it wasn't very long but I was worried sick about you."

Nessie looked in his eyes and she could see the sincerity of his words. She kissed his lips softly and snuggled against him. He pulled her into his body tightening his arms around her. Within minutes she was asleep against him. He could hear her steady breathing and the rhythm her heart. He whispered softly to her "I love you" And then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Jake woke up before his alarm. He couldn't help but pull Nessie tighter in his arms. He loved having her next to him in his bed, and his wolf loved it even more. He felt her stir in his arms and he leaned his lips to her ear. "Morning beautiful". It was barely a whisper but he knew she would hear him. "Mmmmm, morning Jake." Her voice was soft and sleepy sounding. Jake wanted to lay there with her all day but they had to go to school today or Edward would kill him for sure.

"We have to get ready for school Ness." He was still whispering softly to her. She moved in his arms again and he couldn't help his body's reaction to her. He was already hard from having her so close. "Do we have to Jake?" "As much as I would love to stay here in bed all day with you, I'm afraid we do." He kissed her forehead and slowly sat up knowing if he didn't move they would never get out of bed. She rolled on her back after he sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and leaned her head on his back. "Do you want to shower first or shall I? Jake asked her. "You go ahead, I gotta get my things from my bag, whatever they may be." Nessie laughed softly realizing she had no clue what was in the bag. Jake turned and kissed her softly before getting up and grabbing his clothes. He left the room to go shower.

Nessie grabbed her bag and went through its contents. She found her brush and a few of her hair products along with her clothes. She smiled to herself when she saw what Ryan had picked out for her. They were exactly what she would have picked. A few of her favorite jeans with tops that she always wore. They fit her body perfectly and some of them were low cut. There was even her favorite mini skirt too. There were also some very sexy bra and panty sets.

She picked out a pair of jeans that were dark colored and flared at the bottom while the rest of the leg was one that fit perfectly against her skin. The top she chose was a blue color almost like Ryans eyes. It had three quarter sleeves and scooped at the neck to show just the right amount of cleavage. She picked out the bra and panties that were silk feeling with a lace overlay. The panties were a bikini thong cut that matched. Jake walked back in the bedroom clean and dressed wearing a medium blue denim jeans and a fitting short sleeve cotton T.

Nessie quickly grabbed her things and hurried past him to the bathroom. If she stayed right that moment in the room with him she would have attacked him. She showered washing her hair and she used the razor she found in her things to shave too. She got out and wrapped the fluffy towel around her. She used her brush to go through her hair and then she put on her clothes before styling it. She was glad Ryan had thought to send some of her hair products and even some of her clips.

When she was done she walked back to the bedroom to put her stuff away. Jake wasn't there but she could smell food cooking so she slipped on her shoes and went to the kitchen. He was just putting the food onto plates and he froze for just a second when he saw her. She looked incredibly sexy with her hair pinned back on the sides all curled and the fitting flare jeans she wore with that sexy top. He had to shake his head to clear it and continue what he was doing. "I made you breakfast." He set the plates on the small table and she sat down. "Thanks, it looks good." He had made her pancakes with strawberries on top. When they were finished he put the plates and the sink.

Nessies phone beeped and she grabbed it from her pocket. She read the message which was from Ryan asking if she was going to school. She quickly texted him back. Jake didn't need to ask who it was. "Are you ready?" "If we have to, then I guess I am as ready as I can be." Jake took her hand and they went outside. It was a bit breezy so he handed her his leather jacket. She loved wearing it cause it smelled woodsy like him.

She put it on and he tried to hand her the helmet but this time she wasn't giving in. "I am not wearing that helmet today Jake. It'll mess up my hair." "Ness..." "You are not going to win this time Jake. I don't need it so I'm not wearing it." He could tell she was serious by the look in her eyes. He put the helmet in the cargo compartment and then lifted her up onto the bike catching her by surprise. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he set her on the seat. "You are so difficult". She chuckled softly and then he climbed on the bike and this time he pulled her arms around him. She didn't protest when he did. He started the bike and headed toward the school.


	29. Chapter 29

When they pulled in they both saw that Ryan was already there waiting for them. As soon as Nessie was off the bike he walked over and hugged her picking her up for just a second when he did. "I'm so glad you're ok." "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know, I was just worried. It's strange not having you at home. Anyway, your dad is going to be here any minute and he is worried sick about you Ness."

Nessie stiffened at the mention of her dad and Jake was glaring at Ryan. He had wanted to say something when Ryan hugged her but he knew it would piss Nessie off. He grabbed Nessies hand tighter than neccessary and pulled her closer to him. "Ness, it's ok. I'll be right here with you." He whispered it in her ear and she just shook her head. She saw her dads car pull in then and Jake and Ryan both heard her heart rate increase.

Her dad, along with the rest of her family, stepped out of the car. Nessie walked with Jake still holding his hand and Ryan followed them. Edward walked out to meet them and pulled her from Jake into a hug. Nessie reluctantly let go of his hand to hug her father. "I have been so worried about you Renesmee." "I'm fine, really. Jake's taking care of me." Edward suddenly let out a low growl that no human would have heard. His eyes were glaring at Jake who realized what had happened after it was too late.

At the mention of taking care of Nessie he had let a few thoughts slip without thinking. "Shit" He mumbled to himself. Nessie pulled back from him. "Whats wrong?" Nessie followed her fathers gaze to Jake. Then she looked back at him. "Jake and I are going to have a talk later. And then you and I are going to talk, understand?" It was almost a growl when he spoke. Nessie shook her head and Edward turned back to Bella and grabbed her hand as he walked away. Alice and Bella both turned their heads toward Nessie and mumbled a sorry to her before turning back and following Edward with the rest of the family.

"What was that all about?" Nessie asked turning to Jake. "I'll explain later Ness." Ryan looked at him suspiciously. "Jake, you can tell me now." Nessie said to him. Jake thought for a moment not wanting to let Ryan know what had happened between him and Ness but also not wanting to piss Nessie off. "I think he may have picked up a few of my thoughts is all. Don't worry about, It'll be fine." Ryan knew something was up but he didn't say anything. Jake grabbed Nessies hand and walked into the school with Ryan following them. She had almost all of her classes with Ryan so he followed them when Jake walked her to her first class.

"Do you want me to meet you back here?" "No Jake, it's ok, Ryan can walk with me." "Ness..." He started to protest but she stopped him. "Jake, remember what I told you." Jake wasn't happy but he didn't say anything else. He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked away before he opened his mouth.

When lunchtime came around Jake waited for Nessie outside the cafeteria. When he saw her coming down the hall he couldn't hold back the quiet growl inside. She was walking with Ryan holding his hand. When she approached him she greeted him cheerfully. "Hey Jake." Jake bent down and kissed her cheek and Ryan let go of her hand. "I'll be inside Ness." Ryan brushed past them and when Jake stood up she smacked his arm lightly. "That was not nice." "Yeah well, neither is he holding your hand." Nessie glared at him but Jake just smiled and grabbed her hand walking her inside.

They got their lunch and walked outised instead of joining her family. They sat at one of the outside tables. Nessie was eating when she saw Ryan coming out the door toward them. His face looked concerned. As he approached them she could see something was wrong. "Ryan, what's wrong?" She and Jake watched as he scanned the trees and Jake turned to look to see what he was looking at, but there was nothing around. "I just wanted to check on you, make sure everything was ok." "Ryan, what's going on?" Nessie was worried. "I thought I picked up a scent, but it was nothing, sorry, don't worry about it. I'll see you in class." Ryan walked away before she could say anything else.

She looked at Jake who was still watching Ryan. He knew something was going on but he didn't want to make Nessie worry so he didn't say anything. He would confront him about it later. When lunch was just about over everyone that was outside headed back in. Jake and Nessie were the only ones left outside. When Nessie stood Jake couldnt help himself. He pinned her against the wall smiling slyly at her. "Jake..." He covered her lips with his kissing her deep and soft. He heard a small moan escape her. "I've been wanting to do that all day." He was about to kiss her again but he froze.

He grabbed her hand tightly and quickly turned. He knew there was someone, who was at least part vampire, close by. He saw someone come around the corner walking toward them. He was almost as tall as Jake with brown hair and green eyes. As he got closer he heard Nessie gasp and she seemed to inch closer to Jake. "Renesmee, it's been a long time, I didn't expect to find you here." Nessie didn't say anything at first, her eyes wide with shock. Jake looked at her when she didn't answer. He thought she almost looked scared but he was't sure.

"Ness, do you know him?" She looked at Jake and then finally spoke looking back at the other guy. "W-What are you doing here?" Nessies voice was low and quiet. "Now now, is that anyway to greet an old friend? And it seems you have forgotten your manners. You didn't even introduce me to your new friend here." Nessies hand started to tremble slightly in Jakes hand. She tried to pull it away but Jake noticed and gripped it tighter. Her apparent old friend seemed to notice too. "I'm Jake, who the hell are you?" Jake wasn't harsh but he wasn't exactly pleasant either.

" Forgive me, my name is Ty. I'm an old friend of Renemee's. We used to go to school together." Jake looked at Nessie. "Ness..?" "Yeah...we did, go to school together. Um...Jake, we should get to class." Jake could tell something wasn't right but now wasn't the place for it. "Well it was nice seeing you again Renesmee. Maybe I'll see you around since I just transferred." Nessie froze for just a second before pulling Jake with her as she walked off. Jake didn't miss the sly smile on Ty's face.

Nessie stopped at her locker to get her book for class. "Who was that Ness?" "Jake you need to get to class so you're not late." "Ness, who is he?" Nessie wouldn't look at him. "N-no one Jake, just some guy I used to know. Please, I don't want you to be late. My class is right there, I'm sure Ryans already there." Jake looked at her for a moment. "Fine, but we're not done talking about this." Jake kissed her cheek and then walked away.

When Jake's class was over he went to his locker and was surprised that he beat Nessie there. He watched as people filed out of the class room down the hall where her class was. When he saw Ryan come out he expected to see Nessie but she wasn't there. A sudden panic came over him. He waited for Ryan to approach him. "Wheres Nessie?" He tried to keep his voice even but he knew a bit of the concern slipped through. Ryans eyes suddenly got dark. "What are you talking about? She never came to class, I thought she was with you." His words were a whispered growl. He knew something was wrong.

Jakes eyes grew darker now and the panic hit him. He walked as fast as he could outside the building, Ryan following right behind him. "Jake what the hell is going on?" Ryan growled the words as soon as they were outside. Jake didn't answer him. He sniffed the air and walked around to the side of the building and looked toward the trees. Ryan grabbed his arm and Jake spun around growling at him for touching him. "I want an answer Jake, what happened?" "I don't know what happened okay? We came back in late from lunch and I walked her to her locker. She was upset about something but she wouldn't tell me. She told me to go to class and I tried to argue with her but she said since her class was right there and you were probably already there that she would be fine. So I left her there."

Ryan could hear the anger and the panic in his voice. "Something had to have happened to make her upset Jake." Jake contmeplated for a second then decided to tell him about Ty. "When we were getting ready to come inside I picked up a strange scent. Then this guy comes around the corner and approaches us. He knew Nessie, or at least he called her by her name anyway. She knew him but she didn't seem too happy to see him. She barely spoke to him and her hand was trembling. She almost seemed like she was afraid of him. I tried to ask her about him when we came in to go to class but she wouldn't tell me anything. She said he was just some guy who she used to go to school wtih."

Ryan thought for a minute. "That doesn't sound like her Jake. Nessie's not scared of anyone..." Ryan stopped suddenly a look of horror crossing his face. Jake noticed. "Jake, what was his name?" Ryans voice was demanding. "He said his name was Ty." Jake watched Ryans reaction. "No, oh god no. Jake we have to find her fast! I should have never left you guys at lunch!" "Now you're scaring me. What the hell is going on Ryan?" Jake was already trembling. "She's in danger Jake, we have to find her now!"

Jake didn't argue with him, he could see he was dead serious by the look on his face. He pulled his phone out and dialed Seth. He hadn't gone to school today. When Seth picked up the phone Jake quickly explained to him what was going on. He hung up and the next thing he heard was a faint piercing howl deep in the woods. "What was that?" Ryan asked him. "My pack" Jake said as he ran towards the woods. He stopped at the edge and turned to Ryan, pure fear written all over his face. "Find Edward, tell him what's going on. I'm sure he will want to know." Jake didn't say another word. He sprinted into the woods and Ryan saw him phase instantly. He let out a piercing howl of his own, part emotionaly pain and part to let his pack know he was there.


	30. Chapter 30

Jake picked up Nessies scent quickly and ran as fast as he could following it. He had been following it for about 30 minutes when he picked up another scent and the panic gripped him again. It was her blood. Jake knew it took alot to make her bleed since she was half vampire. Then Jake heard another piercing howl and he froze as he saw the picture from Seth in his head. He had found Rensemee. Jake couldn't believe what he saw in Seths mind. He raced forward and reached where they were within minutes.

He phased back to his human form and faster than he knew possible he slipped his pants back on and was at her side. Seth was there in his wolf form and a second later he saw Leah and Sam in the trees. Renesmee had bruises on her wrists and her face. He could smell the blood and he scanned her body. Her pants were torn to shreds. He saw the cuts on the inside of her thighs that were still bleeding. There were bruises on her legs too. She wasn't moving and her heartbeat was slower than normal.

Jake picked her up and cradled her in his arms gently carrying her back toward the school. He had to get her to Edward so they could help her. He didn't get very far when when Edward appeared suddenly in front of him. He froze when he saw his daughter in Jacobs arms. "Oh my god, Renesmee..." "Edward what do we do, how do we help her?" Jake's voice was harsh but also full of fear and pain. The rest of her family appeared behind him freezing instantly at the site.

"Give her to me, I'll get her to Carlisle. The rest of you get the car and meet me there." The last part was meant for his family. Jake carefully put Nessie in Edwards arms. He hesitated before moving. "Jacob, if you want to help her, move now." Jake didn't argue with him. He backed away and Edward was gone in an instant. As soon as they were gone Jake fell to his knees, tears overflowing his eyes. He felt like his heart had been torn apart. He felt a hand on his back and jumped up. When he saw that it was just Seth he relaxed just a little. "They'll make sure she's ok Jake." "I can't lose her Seth, I just can't. That bastard is going to pay for what he did to her." "Clearly I have missed something important, but right now you need to go to her Jake. She needs you." Jake looked at Seth "Get my bike for me". And then he was running into the woods stripping his jeans off and phasing. He ran as hard and fast as he could.

When he reached the edge of the Cullens property he phased back throwing his pants back on. His shirt had been shredded the first time he had phased. He was met at the door by Alice who looked panic stricken. She grabbed his hand and pulled him at vampire speed up into the house and up the stairs. He heard Renesmee thrashing around and she was whispering his name frantically. He saw Ryan on one side of her, her hand clutching his, a look of pure worry and panic on his face. He saw Edward and Carlisle trying to get close to her she wouldn't them touch her.

Jake rushed to her side immediately ignoring Ryan. He grabbed her other hand gently in his and whispered to her. "Shhh, Ness, it's ok, I'm here baby, I'm here." As soon as she heard his voice she instantly stopped thrashing around. She clutched his hand as tight as she could, but she was weak so it wasn't very hard at all. Jake gently pushed her hair from her face. "Ness, you have to let Carlisle help you. I won't let go, I promise, but he has to look at you so he can help you, please Ness." Jake tried to keep his voice from shaking. Nessie didn't say anything, her eyes were still closed and they didn't know if she was still conscious or not. Carlisle came closer now.

Ryan started to let go of her hand to give Carlisle room but Nessie instantly clutched it. Carlisle motioned for him to stay where he was. He examined her as best he could feeling her ribs making sure they weren't broken. He cleaned the cuts on her thighs, which were already starting to heal slowly. When he was done he told them that nothing was broken but that it would take her bruises longer and cuts longer to heal. She was unconscious now and her heart rate was a just a tad slower than normal. Jake wasn't sure who but someone had brought a chair over him to sit beside her. Everyone but Edward started to head out of the room.

Jake kissed Renesmess forehead gently and looked at Ryan motioning toward the door. They both started to lay her hands down gently. They heard Edward's warning to stop just as they let go of her, but it wasn't quick enough. The second they let go she started screaming again. Quickly they picked her hands back up. Jake stroked her cheek gently as he did "Shhhh, Ness..." His breath caught suddenly. Without thinking he had put her hand flat against his face and what he saw brought him to his knees. He heard Edward gasp for air he didn't need and knew he was seeing it too. He saw everything that happened to her and he could feel the fear and pain that she felt.

He couldn't hold back the fierce growl that tore from his throat. He watched the images flash in his head until they settled on Ryan first and then on him. She was afraid to let either of them go. Jake was able to move and he pulled himself up into the chair. He moved her hand from his face grasping it between both of his. He looked at Ryan who was looking down with his eyes closed. Jakes words were barely audible but he knew Ryan would hear him. "Don't let go of her hand." Ryan opened his eyes just for a second looking at Jake. He saw pain in them but he didn't say anything. He grasped Renesmee's hand a little tighter. Jake noticed the tears in his eyes but Ryan refused to let them out.

Edward moved slowly now to the small couch that was against the wall not far from the bed that Renesmee was on. "Jake...theres something you need to know. Ryan needs to tell you something and your not going to like it." Ryans eyes shot open, he kept his voice in a whisper but it was full of concern "Edward, I don't think now is the time for this, we can't leave her side..." Edward stopped him. "He needs to know, and since we don't know how long you two will have to stay by her side, you need to tell him now. She would want you to be the one to tell him Ryan."

Jake looked between the two of them. "Well one of you had better start explaining..." Edward put up his hand. "Ryan will tell you Jake, but you need to stay calm and promise me you won't lose your temper. Renesmee needs you and it won't help her if you do." "Fine, start talking." Jake looked back to Ryan now.

"Jake...Ty isn't a friend of Rensemee's." "I think I figured that out already..." "Jake, just listen. You need to hear this. Ty is her ex boyfriend. They were in a realationship for awhile. Nessie and I were best friends, we had been for a long time. I didn't like him when I first met him, I knew something was off. But Nessie wouldn't listen to me. She liked him and she seemed to be happy with him. At first everything seemed ok, she was a little quieter than usual but after a month or so I noticed some other changes in her. She started withdrawing from things she loved to do, she started ignoring her friends. She started wearing different clothes, long sleeves and pants all the time. She would barely say two words to me when he was around. I knew something wasn't right. I asked her about it a few days after I noticed the change.

I was at her house studying with her. She pretended not to know what I was talking about. But I wouldn't give in. I kept pressing her about it and she finally spilled. She fell to her knees and broke down crying. She put her hands to her eyes and her sleeves fell back and thats when I saw the bruises. I begged her to tell me what was going on. So she showed me."

Ryan paused for a moment and Jake saw how his eyes darkened more. He heard the low growls coming from Edward too. "She showed me everything, how it all started out ok, but things quickly changed. She showed me the arguements they had when he told her she couldn't be friends with me. He was jealous. She showed me how she tried to stand up to him, and thats when he started hitting her. He would yell at her and degrade her with words, telling her she was a whore. She hadnt even had sex with anyone at that point.

The first couple weeks he was hitting her he made sure not leave any marks, although it was still hard enough to cause her pain. Thats how she hid it so well. She showed me how over the last few days it just got worse." Jake felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Edward standing there. "The bruises on her wrists, he held her down while he raped her. He told her he was teaching her a lesson. That she was his and no one else was allowed to touch her but him. He threatened her and told her if she tried to leave or if she told anyone that he would kill me."Jake was trembling hard now, the look on his face dark.

"Jacob..." It was Edward who spoke. Jake didn't even look at him. He closed his eyes taking deep breathes. "I begged her to tell her parents, to leave him. I told her I would protect her and so would her family. I know you must be wondering why no one else knew. Edward couldn't read her thoughts because Bella was sheilding her since she had started having thoughts about guys. They had no idea. Ty was very careful after meeting them the first time to stay away from Edward. And Alice couldn't see him so whenever Nessie was with him, it's like when shes with you. Alice can only see half breeds like us if she gets to know them. Otherwise she's blind to them too. She begged me not to tell anyone else. I didn't know what to do. I thought about it for a few days. I stayed away from her at school so as not to make things worse for her. I waited for her to call me every night to make sure she was ok. I had decided three days later that I had to tell Edward. I couldn't keep seeing her suffer. She needed help.

I waited for her call me so I could warn her that I was going to tell him. When the phone rang I grabbed it but it wasn't her on the other end. It was Edward. He asked me if I knew where Nessie was and I told him she wasn't with me. He said she was supposed to be home hours ago but never showed up. I thought I was going to die when I heard that. I felt like someone had taken a knife to my heart. Thats when I told him what had been going on. I kept apologizing for not telling him when I first found out. I told him where Ty lived and I heard the phone go dead.

I raced out of the house. Edward and I got there at the same time cause I was closer. We could smell the blood from outside. Only one light was on in an upstairs room of the house. Edward kicked the door in and we ran upstairs."

Jake and Ryan both snapped their heads around when they heard a loud crash outside. Edward was no longer in the room with them. Ryan looked out the window behind him and saw the boulder that had been smashed to pieces. Jake knew this wasn't going to be good. "He had her tied down and he was beating her and raping her at the same time. Edward threw him off of her and began pounding on him with all his strength. I untied her but she was unconscious and barely breathing. There was blood and bruises all over her body. I screamed for Edward and he threw the bastard against the wall. He was at my side in a second. He looked at her laying there and he knew even though it didn't seem possible that she was dying. He picked her up in his arms and I hesitated by the door. I wanted to see the bastard dead. But Edward hollered at me to follow him so I did.

We took her to Carlisle. He never imagined the condition she was in. He did what he could giving her tranfusions and and fluids. She was unconscious for days but she would thrash and scream at times. The only time she didn't was if I was holding her hand. Once we realized thats what calmed her, I didn't leave her side. Edward disappeared one of the days for a few hours but didn't tell anyone where he went. But I wasn't stupid. When he came back he told me the house was empty and there was no trace of him. Once Nessie woke up about a week later, she still looked really bad. She wouldn't let go of my hand. She was scared to death. I told her it was over and I tried to reassure her. I apologized over and over to her but she kept telling me it wasn't my fault. I never left her side. I took care of her and I helped her as much as I could in any way I could. A few weeks after she was finally mostly healed. Only a few bruises remained still but she could move around and eat. Physically she was ok. I could tell that she wasn't emotionally though.

I stayed at her house and when she slept she would have nightmares. She would wake up screaming and I would hold her and comfort her. She went back to school but Edward had to convince the teachers to rearrange her schedule to match mine. She wouldn't leave my side. After a few months went by she started to act like her old self again in some ways. But she was also different. She went out a few times on dates with guys she and her parents knew but never more than once. Then she told me that she wasn't going on anymore dates. She was too afraid of getting her heart broken or worse. The next couple weeks she seemed almost happy, more confident. Then she started flirting with some of the guys, I thought maybe she had changed her mind. When I mentioned it to her I was shocked by her answer.

She told me she wasn't going to lie to me. She said she decided she would rather have sex and not have to deal with the pain of being in a realtionship if it didnt work out. I tried to convince her that wasn't the answer but she had made up her mind. I immediately told Bella when Edward wasn't around, knowing how he would react. Bella talked to her about it but nothing we said could convince her. So I did the only thing I could do. I watched out for her, I was there for her whenever she wanted or needed me. She was my best friend and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her again. We were together almost all the time. We went everywhere together and did everything together. A lot of people thought we were dating and that Nessie was cheating on me. I just laughed at them. I took care of her as best I could.

When Edward told me they were moving I was devestated. She told me not worry that she would be fine. I called her every day as often as I could at first. I eventually calmed down after a month or so and settled for calling her every day after school. They had gone to Alaska but after about eight months, they moved here. Thats when she met you." Ryan stopped there.


	31. Chapter 31

Ryan looked at Jake who was still trembling while he held Nessies hand in both of his. His eyes were still closed and he was still breathing deeply. Ryan knew he was trying to keep from losing his temper. When Jake finally spoke his voice was quiet but Ryan could hear the pain and anger behind it. "That's why she's so attached to you, why your always act so protective of her"

"We were best friends for a long time Jake, even before all that. But yes, that is a big part of why I am so protective of her all the time. And why she's so attached to me." Now that Jake knew why Nessie acted the way she did around Ryan he felt like an ass. He couldn't help feeling jealous but now that he knew what had happened to her and how Ryan had been there, he felt bad about some of the things he had said to her. Then another thought occurred to him. That must be why she seemed afraid in the cave when they... Jakes thought was cut off by another crash outside. Jake mumbled a sorry knowing that it would be heard. Ryan just gave him a look. Jake kept breathing slowly and deeply to keep his temper calm too. He was going to find Ty and when he did he would make him pay for what he had done to her.

Jake and Ryan stayed by Nessies side all day holding her hands. When night time came around Nessie started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, her head turned in Ryans direction. "Ryan…" Her voice was hoarse and barely a whisper. "Yeah sweetie, I'm here." His voice was just as quiet as hers and soft. She then turned her head towards Jake. Her eyes lit up just the slightest bit. "Jake….what….." "Shhhh, It's ok Ness, we're both here. Jake kissed her hand that he was holding.

Nessie let go of their hands and tried to push herself up on the bed. She whimpered at the pain she felt and Jake winced as he watched her. Jake looked at Ryan. "Maybe we should get Carlisle." "No need to, he's on his way in now. Edward, he's still outside so heard our thoughts." Jake nodded and a moment later Carlisle, along with Edward and Bella, was in the room. Edward glared at Jake but didn't say anything. "Try not to move too much Renesmee. I know you are sore but how are you feeling otherwise? Any severe pain anywhere I should know about?"

"No, I don't think so grandpa." Her voice was the same hoarse quiet voice. Carlisle checked her over again but found nothing else wrong. "Do you think you can drink sweetheart?" Nessie shook her head "I think so." Carlisle left the room and Edward and Bella both hugged Nessie while he was gone. He was back within minutes. He had a cup in his hand and it had a red liquid in it with a straw. Jake knew at once what it was but he didn't say anything.

Edward snapped his head toward Ryan picking up something in his thoughts. Carlisle held the cup for her while she drank it down. Jake noticed that a little of her color instantly returned. Nessie laid back on the bed taking a deep a breath. Ryan leaned down and kissed her forehead and Jake noticed how Nessie seemed to relax a little more as he did. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that went through him and he knew Edward could sense it in his thoughts. But he made sure not to let it show on the outside. "Sweetheart, I think you should rest more now. If you need anything we'll be right downstairs." Carlisle leaned over now and kissed her as did Edward and Bella.

When Jake went to do the same Nessie opened her eyes. "Granpa wait, can't they stay, please, I don't want them to leave." "As long as you rest, if it makes you feel better." "I promise, I will." Carlisle nodded and Nessie laid back on the bed. Edward lingered for a few minutes after everyone left. He walked over Ryan and Nessie ignoring Jake. He kept his voice soft and quiet. "Ryan, you need to hunt. I heard your thoughts a few moments ago." Ryan snapped his head up glaring at Edward. "No, I'm fine, I'm not leaving her side.!" His voice was harsh and full of pain.

Jake was confused. "I thought they didn't need to hunt all the time like you guys do?" Edward shook his head. He wasn't pleased with Jake right now and he didn't like having him in the house to begin with. "It depends on the person Jake. Ryan eats like Nessie does, but he has also taken to hunting more often than she does, so his body is used to a certain amount of...blood." He turned back to Ryan. "Alice and Jasper will go with you to make sure you're safe. We will stay here with Nessie." Ryan shook his head. "NO! I won't..." "Ryan, please." It was Nessie who stopped him.

He looked at her and crouched down beside her. "Ness, I can't leave you right now." Nessie rubbed her thumb over his cheek. Ryan closed his eyes as she did. "You need to take of yourself too, for me. You can't help me if you don't keep your strength up." Then she looked at Jake for just a second. "That goes for you too Jake." Jake just huffed a little and she turned back to Ryan. "Please, go with Alice and Jasper. Jake will be here with me and my dad." Ryan opened his eyes. "Alright, I'll go. But I won't be long, I promise." His words were barely a whisper and he kissed her cheek again.

Edward walked with him out of the room and Jake sat beside Nessie's bed. Nessie looked at Jake as he gave her the gentlest kiss on the lips for just a second. She reached for his hand and he took hers in his. She settled on the bed and within minutes Jake could tell she was asleep.

He kept a hold of her hand as he watched her. He must have dozed off at some point because the next thing he knew he felt a kind of pain go through him. Then Nessie jerked his hand and his eyes shot open. She was thrashing from side to side on the bed and she suddenly let out a scream. Jake fell from the chair to his knees, he didn't know what the pain was he was feeling but he quickly tried to ignore it and help Nessie. He tried to wake her but she wouldn't wake up.

Edward was suddenly in the room but he quickly fell to his knees gripping his head between his hands. Apparently the pain that was coming from Nessie and Jake was too much for him. Jake pried Nessies hand from his and placed it on his face. He let out a growl and gritted his teeth. "Edward where is he? It came out as a growl. Edward couldn't answer him. Jake growled at him again through all the pain he was feeling now and Edward snapped his head up. Jake could seen the pain and distraught written all over it. "Find him now!"

Jake snarled at him and this time he managed to stand still grasping his head. The next second he was gone. Tears started spilling out of Jakes eyes from both his pain and what he saw in Nessies thoughts. He rubbed her cheek with his hand whispering to her "Ness please, baby, it's ok, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you." But it was no use. She kept screaming and thrashing . The more she screamed the more pain shot through Jake.

After about five minutes Ryan came flying into the room and was instantly at her side. He grabbed her hand and sat on the bed next to her. He whispered to her and she stopped thrashing and screaming but she was still shaking. Ryan put his arm under her and pulled her closer to him. He cradled her as best he could holding her. For the first time Ryan looked at Jake and saw how hard he was shaking and trembling himself. He was still doubled over as only his hand still held Nessies. He knew he should let go and move but he couldn't. His body wouldn't move. Suddenly he felt a cold hand prying his from Nessies. As soon as her hand left his he felt the air move through him and he gasped for breath. He was trembling and shaking and he knew he was on the edge of his control.

He was still gasping and only the sound of Edwards voice grabbed his attention. "Jacob you need to leave now until you calm down." His words were concerned but also dark. Jake couldn't wrap the thought of leaving around his head. He shook his head "No, just...give me a minute." His words came out as a growl. "Now is not the time to argue with me Jacob. Get out now, come back when you've calmed down."

Jake was utterly pissed now along with the confusion of what happened. His body was fiercely shaking. "I'm not leaving her" Jakes words were fiercer this time. The next thing he knew he was being dragged at vampire speed out of the house. Normally he would have fought them off but he hadn't completely recovered from whatever had happened. He was thrown to the ground toward the woods and as soon as he hit the trees he phased instantly snarling and growling.

He felt as if something was pulling him toward the house screaming at him to get back inside but he knew the bloodsuckers wouldn't let him right now. He let out a piercing howl and within minutes he heard Seth in his mind "Jake, Jake what's going on, are you ok?" Jake didn't answer but Seth watched everything that went on his mind, what happened when Nessie screamed and the pain he had felt how it brought him to his knees, then when Ryan came back and what happened when his hand was pried from hers and how they had literally thrown him out of the house.

Jake knew Seth was headed toward him but he couldn't hear Seths response. Instead he heard a piercing scream over his howl. He could feel a gripping fear go through him, but it wasn't his fear and he felt the pain again though nowhere near the intensity. His body phased itself back to his human and he found himself on his knees doubled over. He saw Emmett and Jasper, Nessies uncles, standing about five feet in front of him ready to attack if neccessary. He heard Nessie scream again and he winced with pain. Almost instantly Alice was suddenly in front of him throwing a pair of pants at him. His brain barely registered what was happening. She froze suddenly and Jake heard a low soft growl behind him. He knew right away that it was Seth. "Seth...find Sam...tell him what you saw." Jake said through panted breaths. Seth whimpered at him "Now Seth".

This time Seth turned and ran as fast as he could away from them. He threw the pants on Alice had tossed at him and stood up. As soon as he started to move toward the house Jasper and Emmett moved in front of him. Alice yelled at them. "Let him through now." She gave them a piercing look and they moved hesitantly. Jake flew inside but stumbled on the stairs when he heard her scream his name. He didn't know what the hell was going on with his body but he had to get to her. When he burst into the room he ran to Nessies side. Ryan was no longer holding her. He had a hold of her hand but it looked as though he had been forced off the bed from the look on his face. Jake didn't care who was in the room, he scooped her up in his arms and laid on the bed with her in his lap. She still had a hold of Ryans hand but the second Jake picked her up she stopped screaming.

He whispered to her telling her he was there. His body was shaking but he knew he wouldn't lose control with her in his arms. Renesmee was shaking but it had started to slow as Jake held her and whispered to her. Jake noticed that as she calmed, so did his own body. After a few minutes she had stilled again. Jake laid her more on the bed now but kept his arms around her so she was laying against him, one of his arms was underneath her. He brushed her hair out of her face with the other hand. Jake noticed for the first time that Edward wasn't in the room. In fact the only one who was in the room was Bella.

Ryan stood up from where he had been crouched. Jake snapped his head in his direction. Ryan started to put Nessies hand down and Jakes low growl stopped him. "Don't let go of her hand again." Ryan looked at him and then at Bella. "I think Jake is right Ryan. Everytime one of you leaves her side, sooner or later her subconscious realizes you're gone and she screams until you come back to her." Bella's voice was quiet and full of sadness. Jake could see the pain in her eyes. Ryan nodded at her and pulled the chair back over that was behind him so he could sit next to the bed. Bella turned to Jake.

"Jacob, Edward is sorry that he had you thrown out like that, he thought that you were going to lose your control and didn't want to see Nessie hurt anymore, and believe it or not, he didn't want to see you go through that pain and regret if you did. He knows now that it was a mistake and it won't happen again. He had to leave when she started screaming because he felt her pain and fear, and yours." Bella spoke softly but Jake was still fuming about what Edward had done. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again. He's lucky I was so disoriented." Jakes voice was low and harsh. All of them snapped their heads up when they heard a low short howl.


	32. Chapter 32

"Shit, Bella, that's Seth. Can you go make sure no one is trying to kill him since I know you are the only one besides Ness who likes us? I need to talk to him." Bella nodded and was gone. Jake could hear her outside first yelling at Emmett and Jasper and then talking softly to Seth telling him it was safe to change his form. He heard Seth coming up the stairs but Bellas was talking outside quietly to the others.

When Seth entered the room he looked at Jake holding Nessie and then at Ryans hand holding hers. Then he looked back at Jake. Jake motioned with his head to the couch and Seth slowly made his way over and sat down. "How is she?" Ryan watched Seth as he sat there. "She's ok for now." Jake kept his voice low. "I talked to Sam Jake." Seth paused. "And?" "You want me to tell you now?" Seth glanced at Ryan and then back at Jake. Jake knew what he was implying.

"He can't leave Seth, you saw what happened. He stays. So talk." Ryan looked a little confused but he didn't say anything. "What happened to you Jake, what you felt, the pain and agony, the fear, you're feeling what she feels." "What? That doesn't make any sense, how is that possible?" "It's the imprinting. Sam says it happens to almost everyone who imprints, but he's never heard or seen it to this degree. It's like a connection, but most of the time it's more of being able to sense how someone feels rather than actually feeling it as you are. You're feeling her pain, her emotions. Sam thinks it may simmer down in time so that it's not so crippling to you, but he can't be sure."

Jake didn't say anything, he was taking it all in. "There's more Jake. Sam thinks that she may be able to sense what you feel too. He thinks that's why she was screaming for you after we heard your howl. Not only did she realize you were gone, she felt your pain at being torn away from her." Jake hugged Nessie closer to him. "Tell Sam when you see him I said thanks." "Sure Jake. Is there anything you need me to get you since we don't know how long you will be here?" Jake was about to respond when Bella stepped back in the room. "Thank you Seth but Alice is insisting on getting Jake whatever clothes he needs. Any excuse for her to shop, and we will make sure he eats, Esme loves to cook for people." "Thanks Bells." Seth and Ryan both looked shocked at how casually Jake seemed to speak with her considering she was a vampire.

"And Seth, you are welcome to visit any time you want." "Thanks Bella. I really should be going though. It's late and my sister is going to be worried to death if I don't get back. Oh, that reminds me Jake. She wanted me to tell you how sorry she is about all this." Jake nodded his head and Seth left quietly.

When Jake was sure he was gone he spoke to Bella. "Hey Bells, I can't believe I am asking this but, is there something that we can do about sleeping arrangements since neither of us can leave?" Bella looked at him curiously. Jake saw the confusion. Jake sighed and spoke again. "Look, I'm not a total ass and I feel bad that Ryan has to sleep in the chair. As much I hate the thought of it, is there a bigger bed that we can move her to so we both get some sleep with her?" Bellas face changed to surprise.

"Oh. Well, Nessie has her own room here, it has a much bigger bed you could all fit on, but Jake, are you sure you want to do that?" Jake took a deep breath. "No Bella, I'm not, but it's whats best for Nessie. We both need to sleep so we can be there for her when she needs us. So I don't see any other solution." "Can you move her?" "Yes, thats not a problem.."

Jake scooted his arm out from under her and slowly slid off the bed making sure to keep a hold of her hand. He scooped her up and then told Ryan to let go of her hand but to quickly come around the bed so he could grab it again as they walked. He didn't take any time at all for him to move. Jake carried her with Ryan holding her hand as they followed Bella down the hall to Nessies room. Ryan dropped her hand gently as Jake laid her down but he quickly picked it back up again as he crawled on the bed and lay beside her. Jake was holding her hand on the other side and laid down next to her as well.

He ignored Ryan as best he could even though his wolf was sparring with him. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around hers. Bella left the room and Jake closed his eyes. Jake was laying on his side facing Ryan and Nessie was in front of him. She was on her side so that her back was to him. He held her almost possesively. He tried to let his mind drift off to sleep.

When Jake started to wake he instinctively tightened his arm around Nessie and pulled her closer. He was startled when he felt a brush of her lips on his. It was soft and tender and he wished it had lasted longer. He opened his eyes to find her facing him. "Morning Jake." Her voice was still soft and quiet, but not hoarse. "Morning Ness." Jake then remembered that Ryan was there and he tensed. He looked over at her but he was gone. Ness noticed what he did. "He'll be back soon Jake. He went to get breakfast for all of us."

Jake seemed to relax a little when he heard that. "Thank you by the way." She whispered to him. He stared into her eyes getting lost in them. "For what?" "For letting him stay with me, in bed, with you. I know it wasn't..." Jake put a finger to her lips. "We'll talk about it when you feel better. Just know that I will do anything to help you at anytime." Jake wanted to tell her how much he loved her but he didn't think it was the right time. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He still had no shirt and he loved the way she felt against his chest.

Jake heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and gently pushed her back from him even though he didn't want to. "He's back" He whispered to her. A moment later he was at the door, a big tray filled with food in his hands. Nessie and Jake sat up on the bed. Although Nessie didn't make a sound Jake winced when she moved. He could feel the soreness she felt. Nessie looked at him concerned "Jake, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." She looked at him for another moment and then gazed at Ryan who was setting the food on the stand beside her bed. "I didn't know what you would feel like eating so I got a little of everything." Nessie smiled at him. There were muffins, eggs, bacon, fruit, cinnamon buns and toast on the tray. "How bout I start with some of those strawberries and some bacon." Ryan put some of the sliced strawberries and bacon on a plate for her. She reached out for the plate but Ryan smiled and held just out of reach. He picked up a piece of strawberry and brought toward her mouth. Nessie laughed and opened her mouth so he could feed to her. Jake did his best not to show his jealousy.

He was happy to see Nessie smiling but his wolf hated seeing someone else do things like that. Ryan handed her the plate and sat on the bed next to her. He grabbed another plate putting a little of everything on it and handed it to Jake. "Thanks" Jake mumbled taking the plate. Ryan made a plate for himself and they ate as they both watched Nessie. When she was finished eating Ryan poured her some orange juice that was on the tray with the food. She drank it rather quickly and handed him the glass. When she went to slide off the bed Jake and Ryan both put a hand on her at the same time looking at her. She laughed at them "Guys, I'm just going to the bathroom." They both slowly moved their hands and let her go.

Jake watched as she stood up. She was only wearing a night shirt that came about mid thigh. Jake noticed that the bruises were mostly gone. Ryan noticed how he watched her. He spoke in the lowest voice he could hoping Nessie wouldn't hear him. "She'll be ok physically Jake. This, what happened is nothing compared to last time. It's her emotional state we have to watch out for." Jake didn't say anything but he nodded his head. They heard a groan coming from the bathroom and they both shot off the bed to the door. "Ness are you okay?" Jake asked worry filling his voice.

Nessie opened the door to the two of them standing there. "My hair is an absolute mess and I look like a tornado hit me." Ryan and Jake couldn't help but laugh at her now. Nessie pushed past them frowning at them. "I'm going to take a shower. Jake stopped laughing and looked at her now. He had felt how sore she had felt when she moved on the bed. "Are you sure you're up to that Ness?" "I'm fine Jake, really. I'll feel even better if I can get a hot shower." "We'll be right here if you need anything." Nessie rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes from her closet. She walked back to the bathroom and shut the door. Jake heard the water turn on and he went back to sit on the bed.

Jake felt anxious all of a sudden but he didn't know why. His body tensed and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Jake, are you alright?" Ryan watched him carefully. Jake opened his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is Edward and Bella downstairs?" Jake was trying to get Ryans attention off him. "Umm, no. Bella made Edward stay at the cottage with her. She knew it would drive him nuts to be here with the two of us in a bed with his daughter, even though he knows that we had no choice. Are you sure your ok Jake?" "Yeah, I'm fine really. I think being in a house full of bloods…uh vampires is getting to me." Ryan chuckled softly at that. "Well, you better get used to it. Even after this is over, you're going to be spending a lot of time here. The more time the two of you spend together, the harder it will be for you to be apart."

"How do you know so much about the imprinting?" Jake was truly curious. Jake saw a flash of something across Ryans face but it disappeared quickly. "That's a story for another time Jake, not now." Jake didn't press him about it. Nessie came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a fitted t-shirt. Her hair was still wet and she walked over to her vanity and sat in front of the mirror. She started brushing her hair out but her arms were sore and it hurt to try and get through the tangles. Jake winced again and Ryan noticed. He walked over to Ness and took the brush from her. She smiled at him and he started working the brush through her for her. Again Jake felt the jealousy rush through him. He was really going to have to work on that.

When Ryan had gotten through all the tangles he pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail for her. Only a few strands hung down on each side that weren't long enough. "Thanks." Nessie whispered to him. He had done this for her before the last time he had to take care of her. "Anytime sweetie." He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head. Ryan sat on the end of the bed not far from Jake. Nessie turned to face them both.

"I wanna get out of the house." Both of them looked at her surprised. Then Jake remembered what Seth had told him about the things he had felt. If she wanted to get out of the house, that must be why he felt so anxious. "Ness, I don't think that's a good idea." It was Ryan who said it. He looked concerned. "Ryan, I am getting out of this house one way or another. I can't stay cooped up here. And you're coming with me." Ryan just looked at her and Jake chuckled at the authority she tried to put into her voice.

"Fine, where do you wanna go?" Ryan knew it would do no good to argue with her. "I wanna go to the beach." "We can go to the one in town." Nessie shook her head no. Jake knew where she wanted to go but Ryan wasn't allowed on their land. "Ness…." Nessie cut Jake off. "Please Jake, there must be some way." "Ok, what am I missing?" Ryan was confused. Jake let out a sigh. "Nessie wants to go to the beach on the reservation." Ryan understood now. "Please Jake, there must be a way. I just don't want to be around all those people at the beach in town." Nessie hung her head down and her eyes had gathered tears. Jake felt the sadness and disappoint she was feeling and he had to hold it back so she wouldn't know. Jake lifted her chin with his finger. "We'll go Ness, ok, just please don't cry." Nessie looked at him her eyes lighting up just a little. "Really, the three of us?" Jake nodded his head and Ryan spoke up now. "But Jake, I can't…." Jake held his hand up to stop Ryan. He took a deep breathe. "You can if I say so." His voice was quiet. "Jake, I don't understand, how does that make it ok?"

Jake looked at Nessie when he spoke. "Because I'm the chief of the tribe. I'm the only one that has right to allow it." Nessies eyes filled with surprise at hearing that and Ryan looked shocked. Jake turned to Ryan. "I am only doing this for her. You are not to go on the reservation without Nessie or myself, understand?" His voice had just a slight edge to it. "Yeah no problem." Ryan was still getting over the shock. Nessie threw her arms around Jake and he held her to him for just a moment then he gently pushed her back. When he looked into her eyes he wanted to kiss her but he didn't. "I need to call Seth to see if he will bring my bike." "That's ok Jake, you can borrow mom's" Jakes eyes got big for a second. Then he laughed remembering how Bella used to love motorcycles and dirtbikes when they were kids. "What's so funny Jake?" Nessie asked smiling. "I should've known that's why you liked bikes so much. Your mom used to love them." Nessie smiled and grabbed his hand and then Ryans pulling them both out of the room and down the stairs.

She saw Alice sitting in the kitchen and Jasper was on the couch in the living room watching a game on tv. Alice had a pile of clothes sitting in front of her and she pushed them toward Jake when she saw him. "These are for you." Jake looked at the pile and pulled a shirt off the top. "Ummm thanks." He put the shirt on and it fit perfectly. Then Nessie spoke up "Can Jake have the keys to mom's bike? I wanna get out of the house but his bike is at his house." Alice moved quickly grabbing a set of keys out of a drawer. "Your father isn't going to be happy about this Nessie. You know I can't see you when you're with him" Alice nodded toward Jake. "Alice please, I need to get out, and we're not going to town. We're going to the beach on the reservation where Jake lives. We'll be safe, I have Ryan and Jake with me, and I'm sure the other wolves on the reservation would come if Jake needed them." Alice looked at her curiously now but she handed the keys to Jake. "Thanks Alice, I love you!" Nessie kissed her aunt and then walked Jake and Ryan outside to the garage.

Bella had brought Ryans bike to the house for him. Nessie walked into the garage and uncovered her mom's bike. It definitelty looked more like a bike a guy would own. It was black and silver and it looked monstorous. "Are you sure she won't mind Ness?" Jake asked her hestiantly. "I'm sure." Jake wheeled the bike out of the garage. Nessie smiled at him and started to walk away to Ryan but Jake gently grabbed her arm and turned her around. There was only just so much he could take of her being with Ryan, even though he understood better. "Ness...please...ride with me?" Jakes voice was low and quiet.

Nessie could see the confliction in his eyes but she didn't understand it. She felt a slight pang of fear or worry go through her and she didn't understand what it was from. She looked at Ryan who was already starting his bike and then back at Jake. "Ok." Her voice was soft when she said it. Jake almost felt bad for asking her but he had to make sure without a doubt that she was safe during the short ride. He lifted her onto the bike then climbed on and started it. He yelled over to Ryan. "Try to keep up." Ryan smiled at that "No problem." And with that they sped off.


	33. Chapter 33

Jake was surprised that Ryan did actually match his speed. They rode side by side on the road. Jake was glad in a way that Ryan stayed beside him instead of behind. He still hadn't told anyone what he had seen when Ryan went to hunt and Nessie went into her fit. He suspected Edward had seen it but he couldn't be sure cause the pain had crippled him. He couldn't tell Nessie he knew because she would just worry more. He wasn't sure if she remembered the things she saw in her sleep or while she was unconscious. But he knew he had to keep an eye on Ryan whenver possible.

It didn't take them long to get to the beach. They slowed as they hit the sand where they could park. They shut the engines off at the same time and Jake jumped off then picked Nessie up off the bike and set her on her feet. As he set her down she stared in his eyes and he almost forgot they weren't alone. He wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her. He was suddenly surprised when he felt her lean against him and pressed her lips to his. He hadn't expected that. It was a soft kiss but Jake had to break it before it turned into more. She sighed when he did.

He took her hand in his and led her onto the beach with Ryan following further behind them. She stopped suddenly and ran the short distance back to Ryan grabbing his hand and pulling him back to where Jake was. She took Jakes hand back in her free one and Jake just shook his head. Ryan had grabbed the blanket that had been left in his cargo hold from their last trip and he laid it on the ground when Nessie found a spot she liked.

No one else was there and it was a warm day outside. Nessie sat on the blanket and Jake and Ryan followed on each side of her. She took in a deep breathe enjoying the scent of the water. She loved being close to the water. Jake wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him She leaned back against his chest closing her eyes. Ryan and Jake both snapped their heads up toward the trees at the same time. Ryan immediately jumped up into a crouch ready to protect Nessie if need be. Jake watched the trees and sniffed the air. He knew who it was before he even saw her come out onto the sand.

Jake sighed "It's alright, sit down. It's just Leah." Nessie looked in the direction the boys were looking and saw her walking slowly toward them. She paused a few feet away from them. She was both surprised that Ryan was there and also unsure if Jake would let her come closer. "It's alright Leah, I told you that you didn't have to stay away anymore." Leah looked at him curiously now but she came over to sit and crouched beside Jake. She looked at Nessie who was watching her. "I wanted to see how you were feeling. Seth saw you guys headed this way so I figured I'd take a walk." Nessie smiled softly at her. "I'm ok, thanks for asking." Leah looked at Jake then back at Nessie. "Look, I'm sorry for the things I said to you before." "It's ok, we can talk about it some other time. I'm not mad at you. And I appreciate the apology and your concern."

Leah gave her a small smile. She turned back to Jake. "Seth wants to talk to you when you have a chance. He wants to know...well he'll tell you." "What does he want to know Leah, is he ok?" "He's fine, really, he just...he wants to know if you want us...or sam's pack...to try and find..." Leah didn't finish because she could tell now by the darkening look in Jakes eyes that he understood. "Try and find what?" Ryan spoke for the first time since Leah approached them. Leah didn't like vampires of any degree. She spoke as she turned her head toward him looking at his ice blue eyes for the first time. She could barely finish the sentence she started to spit out. "Nothing that concerns...you" The last word was a whisper as her eyes met his. Leah froze where she was. "Leah?" Jake said her name but she didn't move. He said it again a little louder and in a more authoritvie tone "Leah" This time she snapped her head toward him. Jake had seen the way she looked at Ryan and the look in her eyes now only confirmed what he saw. "Oh fucking hell." He mumbled under his breathe but everyone heard it. Leah suddenly jumped up and ran toward the trees. He tried to call after her but she kept going.

"Jake, what the hell was she asking you about?" Ryan hadn't missed the way Leah looked at him and froze, but he wasn't sure if it was what he thought or not. He wasn't going to let on to anyone else what he suspected though. He didn't want to get involved with a wolf, not after what had happened to him.

Jake looked at Ryan. He didn't know if Ryan knew what had just happened or not. He wasn't going to say anything right now about it. He also wasn't about to tell Ryan what Leah meant in front of Nessie. Nessie was looking between the two of them after watching Leah run off. "I don't know what she meant Ryan." He said more harshly than he meant to but he hoped that Ryan would catch the hint. "Jake, why did she run off like that?" It was Nessie that asked. Jake hated to lie to her but didn't want to say anything until he could talk to Leah. "I'm not sure Ness." Jake was surprised at her next words. "You should go talk to her, make sure she's ok." "No, I'm not leaving you. I'll let Seth know to watch out for her. He'll make sure she's ok." Nessie frowned at him but Jake wasn't going to leave her side if he could help it. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to seth letting him know what he suspected. Jake got a reply within seconds. Seth more or less laughed his ass off but told Jake he would make sure she was ok.

Nessie suddenly sat up. "I wanna go for swim. Who's going to come with me?" Jake smiled "I'm game". Nessie then turned to Ryan. "Do you mind if I stay here Ness? I don't feel much like getting wet since I have nothing to change into." It was a lie of course, and Nessie knew it. But she wasn't going to call him on it. "Just promise you won't go anywhere." "I promise Ness." Nessie smiled and pulled Jake up with her as she stood. Jake pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the blanket. Nessie started to pull off her shirt and they both watched her surprised. Then they realized she had put on a bathing suit under he clothes. They both laughed now realzing she had planned the trip before taking a shower this morning. She pulled her shorts off and then grabbed Jakes hand running toward the water pulling him with her.

Ryan watched as they dove into the water and Nessie laughed. He laid back and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the sun.

Jake watched Nessie as she swam away from him into the water. He couldn't help the thoughts filling his mind. He wanted to feel her body against his, to kiss her and touch her. She glanced back at him now standing neck deep in the water. She had a sly smile on her face and Jake moved toward her. He pulled her to him holding his hands at her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and stared into his eyes. His body suddenly felt like it was on fire. She pulled his face down to hers. "Ness..." He couldn't say anything else because she covered his lips with hers. He couldn't help his reaction to her. He felt a hunger wash over him and he didn't know if it was all his own or hers too. His lips opened to hers allowing her to slip her tongue in his mouth and dance with his. It was soft and tender but full hunger. Nessie pressed her body against his and he couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him. He was already hard and he knew that she could feel it. Jake broke their kiss and leaned his head against hers whispering in a husky voice.

"Ness, we can't do this here, not now." "Why not Jake? I know you want me, and I want you." Her voice was barely a whisper. Jake took a deep breathe. "Ness, it wouldn't be right, and we're not alone remember?" Nessie sighed and looked toward the beach where they left Ryan. She placed a brief kiss on his lips and then swam away from him. She couldn't take being that close to him when she wanted him so badly. She didn't know why her desire was so great. It was too much for her.

He watched her for a few moments as she swam back toward the shore. He followed after but not so fast that he caught up to her. He had knew what she was feeling because he had felt it too. It hurt him to not give her what they both wanted, needed. But he knew it wouldn't be right. It wasn't until she reached the sand and he saw her run with her hand over her eyes that he realized how much he had hurt her by not giving in to her. He quickly swam to shore now and ran up the sand. Ryan had jumped up and Nessie ran right into his arms Jake growled under his breathe and when he got close enough Ryan glared at him. "What did you do to her?" It was more of a snarl when he spoke. Jake took a deep breathe but his words still came out as a low growl. "It's more of what I wouldn't do that she's upset about." Ryan let the words sink in for a moment and then he a look of understanding flashed in his eyes. Then he was just irritated at the thought but felt bad that Nessie was obviously upset over it. He knew that it was hard for her when she felt she needed something and didn't get it, but he had never seen her react like this to it.

"Ness, I'm sure Jake had good reasons for not...doing things." Ryan spoke softly to her hoping it would calm her. She was trembling in his arms. Jake could see it and it was making his heart ache for her. He wanted to pull her to him and comfort her. Jake heard her whisper to Ryan. 'I wanna go home" Ryan sighed. "Are you sure Ness?" She shook her head so Ryan picked up the blanket and glanced at Jake. He could see the pain on Jake's face. He turned back to Nessie and put his arm around her walking her to where the bikes were parked. Ryan dropped his arm when they got close and put the blanket in the cargo hold on his bike. He wasn't too surprised when Nessie climbed on his bike instead of the one Jake was using. Jake walked over to the Bellas bike and quickly climbed on kicking it to life. Nessie wouldn't even look at him. Ryan reluctantly climbed on his bike and started it, not liking how things were turning out. Something about Nessies reaction was off and he could see the pain all over Jakes face. Jake waited letting him lead before following. When they hit pavement Ryan sped up and Jake followed close behind.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before they hit the cullens drive, but as Ryan turned up the road he heard Jake spin the bike around and then he was gone. He knew instantly when Nessies head snapped back to look that this was not going to be good.<p>

When Jake had hit the cullens drive he knew he had to get away for just a while, so he spun the bike around and headed back to his house. He had felt how hurt Nessie was by him and he wanted to give her time. Time for what he didn't know, but he couldn't deal with the pain and the need to have her close to him when she seemed to not want him near her now. He felt a sudden shudder of pain course through him, his heart felt like it was aching. He clutched the handles on the bike using all the control he could muster to keep from dumping it. He sped faster and reached his house within minutes. As soon as he stopped safely he stumbled off the bike hitting the ground on his knees."FUCK" he growled with the agony he felt.

His phone started ringing and he had all he could do to answer it. 'GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!' It was Ryan but he could hear Nessie crying and screaming in the background. "JAKE!" The pain he felt was so intense he couldn't move. Through gritted teeth he tried to speak. "I can't...move. Get...her...to calm...down!" 'I can't, I tried, she won't listen...' "Put her...on...now!" He could hear Ryan trying to put the phone up to her ear. It took a few minutes but when Jake heard her piercing scream loud in his ear he knew she would hear him. "NESS...PLEASE...STOP." Her screaming stopped and he heard her cries and sobs and her frantic voice now. "JAKE...Jake please, come back I-I..." Jakes pain slowly started to subside just a little. "Ness...I promise... I'll be ...right there, but...I need you...to calm down, please Ness." Jake heard her taking deep breathes through her sobs and knew she was calming herself because the agony that had been gripping him was almost gone now. There was just a dull aching in around his heart. He heard Ryan come back on the line as he stood from the ground and got back on the bike. "Hurry!" Was all he said before the phone went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you so much to the one person who keeps reviewing for me. It is greatly appreciated. I wish more of you that have read would take a moment to review.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

Jake sped faster than he thought possible and was at the cullens in minutes. When he pulled in he saw Ryan on the steps with Nessie in his arms. She looked up as soon as she saw him. Jake had barely jumped off the bike when she ran into his arms almost knocking him over. He put his arms tight around her stroking her hair with his hand. "Shhh Ness, it's alright, I'm here, I'm sorry. It's ok." Nessie didn't speak. She was crying hard. Jake scooped her up in his arms carrying her as he held her to him. He walked into the house and Ryan followed but stopped as Jake started up the stairs to her room. "I'll give you time to talk. I'll be down here if you need me." Jake nodded thankful that Ryan was giving them time alone. Jake noticed that everyone else seemed to be gone from the house.

He walked to Nessies room and laid her gently on the bed with him cradling her in his arms. "I'm so sorry Ness. I'm here now. It's ok. Please." His words were a soft whisper. "I was so scared Jake. When you didn't follow us, I saw you leave...I didn't know what to think. I-I..." Jake felt the sudden need to kiss her and he was tired of fighting what he felt when it only seemed to cause them both more pain so he silenced her with his lips. He covered her mouth with his, meaning for it to be soft and gentle, comforting. But when he felt her reaction, it quickly changed. The way she kissed him back was full of hunger and desire. It quickly radiated over him. He thought about stopping it for a brief second, but he didn't want a repeat of what had happened at the beach, so he let it happen. He kissed her back deepening it letting his need for her take over. If this is what she truly wanted, he wouldn't deny her again.

She pressed her body against his and moaned at the contact when she felt how hard he was. Her kiss became more frantic and Jake could feel her heart racing. Heat was radiating off of her in waves. Nessies hands moved to his shirt and she slid her hands underneath and up his muscled chest. A shudder went through him at the feel of her touch. He felt like he was drowning in his need for her and all she had done was kiss him and touch his chest. She pulled at the fabric of his shirt and then she broke their kiss panting. He sat up just enough so she could pull his shirt off of him. She threw it across the room not caring where it landed. Then she quickly pulled her own shirt off leaving her bikini top in place. She pulled Jake back to her and crushed her lips against his. She kissed him hard and deep, letting her tongue battle with his. She moved her lips to whisper in his ear. "I need you Jake." She said it through her panted breathe, her voice low and full of desire. "Tell me what you need Ness." Jakes voice was husky and shaky. He felt like his body was on fire. "Touch me". Jake watched her as he let his hand brush her cheek softly moving it down her shoulder along her arm and then over to her breast. He cupped it gently through the material of her bikini top. He pinched her nipple gently between his thumb and finger and she arced her back toward his hand. She let out a soft moan. He moved his hand to the other breast repeating his actions. She covered his lips with hers again and somehow the kiss felt even hungrier then before. She put her hand on his and moved his hand over her stomach to the waist of her shorts. She undid the button with one hand as she kissed him and pushed them down kicking them off the rest of the way with her feet. She moved his hand to the strings on the side of her bottoms. Taking the hint he yanked the string and it came undone. Then he did the same with the other side. He wanted to touch her but he had to be sure it was what she wanted. She seemed to sense his hesitation so she again placed her hand on his and slid it down until she felt his fingers in the moist folds of her pussy. She moaned at the feel of it. Jake couldn't help the low moan that escaped his own lips when he felt how wet she was. He ran his fingers gently over her tender flesh. She continued kissing him as he found her clit and gently started rubbing it. She arced her hips against his hand. She broke their kiss panting and he moved to her neck kissing and nipping at her skin. "Oh god, Jake!" She was more panting and moaning than speaking. He let a low soft growl slip from his throat. He needed her so bad he didn't understand how he was able to still keep his control. He moved his mouth to her breast pushing the fabric aside. She moved her hand which was trembling and pulled the strings to untie the top. He then used his teeth to move it off her body. He flicked his tongue against her nipple before taking it in his mouth and suckling it. He moved his mouth to the other one giving it the same attention. Her hands still trembling moved to the buttons on his own shorts. Her hands trembling she quickly undid them. She broke their kiss to whisper to him, the words barely audible. "Take them off." Jake quickly removed them and returned his hand to her pussy. She claimed his lips again as his hands caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples. She reached her hand down and grasped her hand on his cock, rubbing it up the length of it. A deep moan came from his throat. Her hand was still trembling. He desperately wanted, no needed to be inside her. As if reading his mind she moved her lips to his ear. "Jake, I need you, please, now." Jake rolled them so she was beneath him now. Her hands wrapped around his neck and in his hair. He pressed his body against hers both of them moaning at the same time. He let his cock rub against her pussy. He felt her body start to tremble and her eyes were closed. He could feel her desire and her need for him on top his own and it was driving him crazy, but he had to hear her say it to be sure. "Ness…open your eyes..please. When she opened her eyes he stared into them. They had gone dark and he could see the lust and desire that reflected his own. "Tell me what you want Ness. I need you to tell me." "I….need you….inside me…please Jake. Make love to me." As soon as Jake heard the last words he crushed his lips to hers letting his rock hard cock slide slowly into her. She pushed against his hips taking him as deep as he could go, moaning into his mouth. He buried himself inside her and pushed his body against hers. He growled softly into her mouth. He pulled back slowly almost all the way out and then slid back in again. When he pulled out again she dug her nails into his back causing him to plunge back inside her harder than he meant to. She wrapped her legs around him trying to pull him in further. He moved inside her setting a steady rhythm that she matched with each of his thrusts.

He moved deep and slow and then she placed her palm on his cheek. If he thought his body was on fire before, it was now felt engulfed in flames.

She didn't know he could already feel what she felt, and now with her palm on his face it was greatly intensified with what she showed him. He managed to move his lips to her barely able to get the words out. "My body is yours Ness, take it, however you want it." His voice was deep and husky and almost a growl. His thrusts became harder and deeper. She dug her nails up his chest as she moaned and writhed beneath him. When her muscles tightened and clamped around his cock she pulled him to her and sunk her teeth into the crook of his neck biting him. A growl erupted from his throat and his cock hardened more and stiffened as it began to pulse inside her. She held him to her drinking his blood for just a quick moment before licking up the blood where she had bit him as her orgasm rushed through her. He plunged his cock as hard and deep as he could into her one more time and his liquid shot inside of her. He let out another deep growl as he exploded into her. Even after releasing into her his rush didn't subside until she she stopped licking his neck. He collapsed rolling to the side taking her with him, holding her tight against his body, still inside of her.

"Jake…are you… ok?" He could tell by her voice that she was fighting between being totally lost in bliss and concern for what she did to him. He was better than ok. He felt completely blissed out. He wasn't sure if that was coming from her or his own feeling or a combination. "Ness….I'm….that was….incredible." His words were panted and husky still. She was still unsure but when she heard that she settled against his chest pulling him tighter to her. He brushed the hair from her face and stared into her eyes. He wanted desperately to tell her he loved her and the second he thought it the words came out without his permission. "I love you Ness." "Jake…." But she couldn't say anything else.

He thought he could see in her eyes that she felt the same way, but he could feel now that she was holding back, unsure of her own feelings. He brushed his lips gently against hers. She sighed against him. When he pulled his lips from hers she spoke softly. "I'm sorry Jake." Jake immediately tilted her head to look at him. "Ness, You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for understand?" Nessie shook her head slowly. She kissed his lips again and then sighed. "I wish we could stay in bed the rest of the day." "We can do anything you want Ness." Jakes voice was a whisper. "No, we can't. Ryan's downstairs remember?" "Crap, I forgot about him." "Was it that good for you Jake? I mean, it was beyond incredible for me, I can't even describe it, but…." Nessie was cut off. Jake pulled her tight against his body and crushed his lips to hers kissing her softly but pouring all his emotion into it.

His cock had been semi hard before but it stiffened instantly inside of her. He pulled his lips away from hers. "See what you do to me with just a touch, a kiss? Don't ever doubt what you do to me Ness. I have never felt anything close to what I feel when I'm with you, near you….inside of you." He moved his hips slowly as if to prove his point. She let out a soft moan as he did. "Jake…." It was barely a whisper. "Yeah Ness?" His voice was soft, he knew what she was going to say even though it was the opposite of what they both wanted.

"We have to get up." "I'm already up Ness." He moved inside her again. "Jake…please" Jake knew what she really wanted but he didn't want to push her in any way. Reluctantly he slowly withdrew himself from her but she suddenly pulled him tight against her forcing him back inside. He let out a soft groan. He could feel the confliction going on inside her. She wanted him but she was warring with the fact that they had left Ryan alone and they didn't know when the others would be back. Almost as if on cue they he heard voices outside. "Oh fuck." Jake said more to himself. She snapped her head up hearing them moments after he had. He withdrew himself from her and She whimpered at the loss of contact from him and he gently kissed her lips. "You better move before I change my mind." He said it softly and almost playfully although he wasn't joking.

She smiled softly looking surprised that he would do that with her family there. She quickly got off the bed and grabbed some clothes out of the closet using her speed so she could clean a little before anyone came in. Jake got up and threw his shorts on, then found his shirt and quickly put it on. Jake hadn't heard Edwards voice yet but he was sure he would come to the house sooner or later so he had to try to clear his thoughts from what had happened between him and Nessie. That was going to be a hard thing to do considering he could still feel everything she felt. He knew how much she wanted him.

He told Nessie he was going to wait downstairs for her. If he had any chance of clearing his mind it would be a few minutes away from her. He saw Ryan laying back on the couch, earphones in his ears and an mp3 player in his hands. Ryan opened his eyes when Jake entered the room and gave him a knowing smile. He was about to say something when the front door opened and Alice and Jasper came inside. After glancing around she turned to the two boys. "Where's Nessie?" "She was taking a nap but when she woke up she said she wanted to freshen up." Jake said quickly. Alice smiled slyly. "Why would she need to freshen up after a nap?" Jake looked nervously at her and fumbled for an excuse. Ryan spoke up coming to his rescue. "She said she felt like she had sand all over her from the beach." "I'm sure she did." Alice said in a playful voice.

Jake didn't like the way she said it. He could tell that she knew something had happened, he just hoped she didn't know exactly what. Alice led Jasper up the stairs and a moment later they heard the stereo come on. Jake could guess what they were up to. He sat next to Ryan on the couch to wait for Nessie. "So, did you make her feel better?" Jake heard the hidden meaning behind his question and he let out a soft growl. "Is it that obvious what we did?" "Why do you think I didn't go up with you guys Jake?" Jake looked at him for a moment. "How did you know thats what she wanted?" "It wasn't just what she wanted Jake, it's what she needed. But I bet you know that. And I told you before, I'm her best friend. I usually know what she needs, or wants." "Since you seem to know so much, any suggestions how to hide this from Edward?" Ryan laughed just a little. "Normally I would say he is all bark and no bite, but considering your a wolf and he doesn't like you, I suggest you find something else to occupy your mind."

Jakes phone beeped at that moment and he pulled it out to see who had messaged him. It was Seth saying he needed to talk to him in person. Ryan noticed the change on his face. "Something wrong?" "I don't know, will you be alright here with Nessie while I see what's going on? I hate to leave her here but I don't know what he wants." "We'll be fine, just go tell her you're leaving so she doesn't panic again." Jake got up and ran up the stairs. Nessie was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair out. "Hey Jake, I'm almost finished." "Ness, will you be ok here with Ryan? Seth needs to talk to me and he won't do it over the phone." "I'll be ok Jake. Just hurry back ok?" Jake walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I promise I will be back as soon as I can." His words were a whisper as he gently kissed her lips. He walked away quickly before he could change his mind and tell Seth he would have to wait. He ran down the stairs and out the door. When he was in trees mostly out of site he stripped and then phased into his wolf, running to meet Seth.

Jake heard Leah in his mind the second he had phased but he tried to ignore her. He didn't want to deal with her right now. He just wanted to get back to Nessie as quickly as he could. It sounded like she was ranting and raving and Jake figured it just had to do with Ryan and what happened at the beach. He didn't have time to really think about it because he reached Seths house within minutes.


	35. Chapter 35

He phased back and threw his shorts on. He had left his shirt back at the Cullens. He saw Seth sitting outside waiting for him. "This better be good Seth." Jake said as he got closer. "Jake, I'm sorry, it's Leah. She's pissed as hell and she won't calm down enough to phase back. She's been in her wolf form for hours." "What happened Seth?" "When she left the beach after seeing you guys, she phased and I was already in my wolf form. I saw what happened in her mind and I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, it's kinda funny if you think about it. She hates the vamps more than anything and then she imprints on a half breed. Well she didn't think it was so funny. She was furious. I tried to apologize but she won't listen to me and she won't calm down. You gotta do something Jake." "Seth, I can't believe you called me out here for this. You know as well as I do when Leah gets pissed at someone, theres no talking to her." "Jake she's going to drive herself nuts out there. Talk to her, make her calm down if you have to, please. I've never seen her this bad before. At least maybe she'll listen to you cause you know what she's going through." Seth was quiet when he spoke the last part. "You owe me Seth."

With that Jake turned and ran toward the trees. He stripped at the edge of them and then phased so he could communicate with Leah. She wasn't very far and he saw her within seconds. She was pacing back and forth and she was seething. "Leah…" Jake sat on his haunches watching her pace. "What the hell do you want?" Oh yeah, she was pissed. "Look Leah, I know this isn't easy for you, but the sooner you accept it, the easier it will be." "There's nothing to accept Jake, cause nothing happened." "C'mon Leah, I saw what happened back at the beach. I've been through it, I'm still going through it remember?" "Like I said, I don't know what the hell…." "Cut the bullshit Leah, don't make me have to order you. I know it's hard to accept, but you can't fight it. It's not as bad as you think." Leah paused her pacing now.

"What do you suggest I do Jake? He isn't going to respond the way Renesmee did to you. He hates wolves remember? I never thought I would imprint on anyone, and now that happened it was on someone who couldn't possibly accept me because of what I am." Leah's voice had changed from seething to almost sad although she tried not to let it show. Jake knew if she had been in human form he would see tears in her eyes, which was something that rarely happened with Leah. "He'll come around Leah, you know he will. That's how it works. One way or another, he'll come around. Just talk to him, try to get to know him. Show him the Leah that we rarely see." Leah let out a huff. "I'll think about it Jake." "Good. Now can you please phase back so Seth will quit worrying?" "Just give me a minute ok?" "Sure, I'll tell him." Jake turned to head back to where he left his clothes. "Hey Jake?" "Yeah Leah?" "Thanks" "No problem." With that he ran to where his clothes were and quickly phased and threw them on.

He walked back to where Seth was waiting. "She'll be back in a few minutes. Stay off her back about this Seth. It's not going to be easy for her." "Thanks Jake, and I will. I didn't know she would react like that." Jake froze suddenly, the look on his face changing to one of slight panic. "Jake…what's wrong?" "I don't know, somethings not right." "Is it Nessie?" Jake just nodded his response. Jakes phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "What's wrong, where is she?" Jakes voice was full of concern. "You have to find her Jake! There was a fight, she took my bike, you have to find her now!" Jake hung up the phone. "We need to find Nessie fast!" Without another word both boys had stripped and were phasing in seconds. As soon as he was in his wolf form Jake felt a clench in his gut and he let out a piercing howl. Something was definitely wrong. He found it was easier to deal with the pain he felt in this form. He took off running as fast as he could with Seth at his heals and Leah came up fast behind them to join them.

* * *

><p>Nessie couldn't believe the way her father reacted when he saw her thoughts. She didn't mean to let them slip but she couldn't help it. She didn't know her mother had put her shield down. The second he saw what happened between her and Jake, he flipped out. He yelled and screamed and swore he was going to kill Jake. He had gotten in her face and for once she was actually scared of him. He even yelled at Ryan for letting it happen. In the end Nessie had grabbed Ryans keys and ran out the door while her father was yelling at him. Ryan tried to follow her but her father wasn't paying enough attention to hear her thoughts for once and he stopped him. By the time he realized why Ryan tried to go out the door Nessie was already speeding out of the drive down the road.<p>

She didn't stop until she got just beyond the treaty line Jake had showed her. She knew her father or her family couldn't come after her there. She pulled the bike over needing to stop and clear her mind. She wished Jake was there with her. She wanted to feel his arms around her comforting her. She let the tears flow needing to get it out so she could get back on the bike and make it to Jakes house. Suddenly she felt an arm come around her. Thinking it was Ryan she turned to throw her arms around him. A look of pure fear came across her face. She was staring at Ty. She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip around her waist and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. He dragged her into the woods as she tried to fight and pull away but her strength was no match for his.

When they were out of sight of the road he stopped, keeping his hand over her mouth. "If you scream, it will be the last noise you make." Nessie stared had him, his eyes were dark and menacing. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth. She didn't have time to speak because as soon as he did, he covered her mouth with his. She tried to push him away from her but his arms went tight around her body. When she tried to kick him with her knee he moved so fast that she didn't even realize it until she felt him behind her. He yanked her against him with one arm and pulled her head back by her hair with the other.

"Don't do that again." He ran his tongue down her neck and back to her ear. She was trembling now and tears were building in her eyes. "His scent is all over you, I can smell it. I always knew you were a little whore." "Please, Ty, why are doing this to me?" Her words were shaky and barely audible. "Because you're mine, Renesmee. You always will be and I'm tired of people trying to take you from me."

The next thing she knew she was on the ground beneath him. Her hands were free at the moment so she used all her strength and pounded her fist into his chest. It didn't even seem to phase him. Her face suddenly snapped to the side and she felt a stinging on her cheek. Tears immediately left her eyes. He had back handed her. Her hands were now pinned down by his. His body was pressed hard against hers and she couldn't move her legs. "Why do you have to make me do these things Renesmee? Why can't you just be a good girl for me?" She didn't answer him and he slapped her again. "Answer me when I talk to you!" "I-I'm s-s-sorrry." "That's better." He kissed her again but she refused to kiss him back. He forced her lips apart and kissed her roughly. When she felt his lips move her neck, his teeth grazed her skin. She was scared to death of him but also scared that he would bite her. He put both her wrists in one of his hands holding them roughly and moved the other to her skirt she had put on. She wished now she had worn pants. He moved his hand up and tore her panties off. She begged him again to stop and was met with a fist this time.

She couldn't look at him but finally she heard him rip his own pants off. She suddenly screamed when he pushed himself inside her in one rough movement. Her head snapped to the other side this time and hit the rock beside her. Her mind was going fuzzy but she felt him being thrown off of her and she thought she heard low snarls all around her. She tried to open her eyes and she saw a blur of black fur. Someone knelt beside her and when they touched her arm she tried to pull away not seeing who it was. "Ness, it's okay, it's just me. Look at me, please." Nessie tried to clear her vision but it still blurred. She could just make out Ryans face. "R-Ryan, J-Jake, whe.." "Shhh, it's ok, he's here." Nessie suddenly felt a nose nudge her arm and heard a low whining sound. She turned her head slowly and she saw a blurr of russet colored fur. "Jake" . The last thing she heard before closing her eyes to the darkness was piercing howl.

When Nessie opened her eyes again it was a dark and she didn't know where she was. Panic instantly hit her and she tried to scramble off the bed only to be pulled back by a strong set of arms. "NO, LET GO OF ME!" She screamed as the arms pulled her back into his chest and she heard his whisper in her ear "Shhh, Ness, it's ok, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you again." She felt him brush her hair gently out of his face. His words were soft and pained. She knew instantly it was Jake. She turned in his arms and buried her head against him. He could feel her tears soaking his chest. He was trembling with the worry and fear she felt. He gently brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I'm here baby, shhhhhh, I'm here." He held her against him soothing her and he felt her body slowly relax. He heard her breathing shift and he knew she was asleep again.

When Nessie stirred again she could tell it was morning. Her face was sore and there was a dull ache in her head. The memories of what happened came flooding to her all at once. She tried to open her eyes and sit up on the bed but instantly fell back down. Her head hurt worse than she thought. She didn't know where she was but she remembered Jake had been with her when she woke last night. She couldn't feel him anywhere near her now. Tears started to fill her eyes. Suddenly she felt a hand take hers and she heard a soft voice.

"Ness, sweetie, open your eyes, please." Nessie thought she knew who it was but she had to see him to be sure. He brushed her hair from her face and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked into the ice blue eyes that were filled with concern and pain. "Ryan..." She threw her arms around him causing her head to throb but she didn't care. She let her tears fall as she clung to him. "It's ok Ness, it's over. You're safe honey." Ryan held her tight letting her cry it out. She slowly pulled back just a little to look at him. "J-jake, where is he?" "He's fine Ness. I promise. He's just in the other room. He saw the questions in her eyes. "Lay back down, I know you must be hurting." She laid back on the bed never letting go of his hand. Again he brushed the hair back from her face.

"We're at Sam and Emily's place. Jake's calling Carlisle to come and take another look at you." Ryan spoke quietly. He could tell she still didn't quite understand everything. "It's complicated, but you shouldn't worry about it. Jakes taking care of things and I will do everything I can to help him take care of you." Nessie looked at him. "So, we're on the reservation?" "Yes." "Then how is grandpa going to come here? I thought..." "Ness, it's ok. Jake and Sam got into it at first but of course Jake won that one since it had to do with your safety. Sam isn't too happy about having me here either but Jake won that one too. He knew you would need us both here." Nessie closed her eyes taking in what he said. She heard the door open and looked to see who was there. Jake walked in the room and was on the bed at her side in seconds.

Nessie noticed that he looked worn out. Jake laid on his side toward her and wrapped his arm around her not caring that Ryan was still holding her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Carlisle's on his way here. How are you feeling?" His words were soft whispers in her ear. "I think my head is gonna explode." She whispered back to him. Jake knew she was in pain because he could feel it. He wished he could take it all away for her. They heard a soft knock on the door and Jake knew who it was. He had smelled him the second he arrived. The door opened slowly and Carlisle walked in.

Ryan slid out of the way so he could see Nessie and Jake pulled his arm back from her. Carlisle gently hugged her. "How are you sweetheart?" Nessie looked at her grandfather. The worry was evident on his face. "I feel like my head is going to explode." Carlisle saw the bruises on her face. He gently felt her head for any bumps but lucklily didn't find any. "I'll give you something for the pain sweetheart, otherwise you will be just fine in a few days." "Thanks grandpa." Carlisle smiled a weary smile at her as he grabbed a bottle out of his bag. He handed it to Jake. "Jacob, she can take two of these every six hours when she needs them." Jake took the bottle from him. "Sure doc, no problem." Carlisle noticed how worn and tired Jake looked."Theres one more thing Jacob. She needs blood." Jacob looked at Carlisle. "She can use mine, whatever she needs, however much..." Carlisle held up his hand to stop him. "You're too weak Jacob, I can see it on your face. I brought some animal blood with me. She can drink that. The sooner the better."

Carlisle went back to his bag and pulled out several small bags of animal blood. He had a cup for her to put it in too. Nessie looked at Jake and then to her grandfather. "I can drink now grandpa." Carlisle smiled lightly at her. "Are you sure sweetheart?" She nodded her head so he put the blood in the cup for her and handed it to her. She drank the whole thing and then another full cup finishing off the first bag. Carlisle handed the other two bags to Ryan to take care of for later. Nessie felt a little stronger after drinking. But then she knew that was the point of the blood, to help her heal and get her strength back. Carlisle hugged her goodbye and quickly left. Ryan sat back down beside the bed and Nessie turned to Jake. "Are you okay Jake?" Jake looked at her for a moment before answering. "Why wouldn't I be Ness?" "Grandpa said you were too weak to give me blood. So something must be wrong." He could hear the slight worry in her tone. He let out a sigh. "It's nothing really Ness. I'll be fine as soon as I get some sleep."

Not liking his answer Nessie turned to Ryan. "What's going on Ryan?" Jake glared at him but it was more tired than angry looking. Ryan took a deep breathe knowing Jake didn't want him to say anything, but he wouldn't lie to her. "Theres a couple reasons why Jake is so worn out Ness." He paused for a minute waiting to see if Jake was going to take over but he didn't. Nessie looked at Jake and then back to Ryan. Something dawned on her at that moment. "You told me it was over. Does that mean that he...he..." "He's gone Ness, for good. Sam and one of his pack mates found you before either Jake or I got to you. When Jake got their he had to help Sam and the others make sure he was down. They took care of him."

Nessie whispered now. "I remember, I saw black fur and I heard the snarls...then I saw you...and then I saw Jake but in his wolf form. He was whining, were you hurt Jake?" Nessie looked at Jake trying to find any sign of injury. Jake closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not the way you think Ness." His words were barely a whisper. She turned back to Ryan. "What does that mean?" "This is hard to explain Ness but... Jake can feel everything you feel, but he feels your physical pain more than anything. Thats why he came next to you in his wolf form instead of phasing when he found you. He can handle the pain better in that form than as a human. As a human, the pain was crippling to him, even excruciating at times." Ryan stopped to give her time to take all this in. Her eyes were wide with shock. She turned to look at Jake. His eyes were pained. "So every time he... you... " Nessie shook her head and Jake closed his eyes trying to keep her from seeing the pain he felt for her.

He knew it hurt her to even think about the events that happened. "But then why did you phase back, why didn't you just stay as a wolf until I was settled? You didn't need to be in so much pain..." Ryan stopped her. "Ness, he had to take care of you. Jake wanted you here on the reservation, but you've seen how small his house is. He needed somewhere for you to be safe and comfortable, and he knew he had to get Carlisle. As soon as they got you here Jake had a fight with Sam to allow Carlisle to come here, and to allow me to come here." Nessie looked confused now. "I thought Jake was the alpha, and the cheif?" "Sam is an alpha too Ness. He has his own pack. And Jake is the cheif, which is eventually how he ended up winning the arguement. But this is Sam's house, and Sam doesn't trust us the way Jake does. There's a reason theres only one alpha to a pack Ness, they could never survive each other in the same pack. Between the pain and the arguing with Sam, it took a lot out of him. He didn't leave your side the whole night. We were both here." At some point Nessie noticed that Jake had tightened his arm around her. He was laying beside her even though she was sitting up. Nessie placed the back of her hand on Jakes cheek and gently stroked it. "I'm so sorry Jake, I..." Jakes tone startled her. It was quiet but also sort of demanding. "No, don't you dare say you are sorry Ness, this was not your fault. You did nothing wrong, do you understand?" Nessie saw the look in his eyes and she didn't argue with him. "He's right Ness, this isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Nessie then remembered the fight with her father. "What about my dad, we were fighting before..." "It's ok Ness. He knows your here and he knows you are safe. Jake fought on the phone with him over you staying here, but Jake thought it was best for you to be here. Jake really tried to get Sam to allow him to see you just once, but it was all he could do to get Sam to agree to Carlisle coming."

Nessie didn't know what to say. So much had happened that she hadn't even been aware of. Ryan hugged her as best he could consdering Jake still had his arm tight over her lap. "Will you be okay if I go get you some things from the house? I promise I will come back later as soon as I can get away from your dad." Nessie shook her head and hugged him again. When he was gone Nessie settled back on the bed and turned toward Jake. He opened his eyes to look at her and brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you sure you're ok Jake?" "As long as you're with me, I'm ok." He brushed his lips softly to hers and then pulled her into his chest. She snuggled against him as his arms wrapped around her. He started to drift to sleep when he thought he heard her very softly whisper 'I love you Jake', but he couldn't be sure if he just imagined it.


	36. Chapter 36

When Jake woke again it was late in the day. He realized almost instantly that Nessie wasn't by his side and he shot out of bed. He flew out of the room and and stopped in his tracks when he got to the kitchen. She was sitting at the table laughing softly. The second Jake flew into the room she turned to look at him. Seeing the panicked look on his face she got up and rushed over to him. He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was close enough.

Nessie placed her palm on his face, showing him how he looked asking what was wrong. "I'm sorry Ness. I woke up and you weren't beside me, I got scared." His words were barely a whisper but he knew everyone in the room could hear him except maybe Emily. She hugged him back for a few more moments and then pulled back a little. "Sorry Jake, I got hungry and Emily offered to make me something to eat." She pointed to the table where there were heaps of food. Jake then noticed that Seth and Ryan were both sitting there too. Ryan looked at him sympathetically. Sam was standing by Emily near the counter with his arms around her waist. Jake looked back to Nessie noticing now that the bruises that were so visible this morning were just a shadow now. He gently stroked his thumb over her cheek.

"How's your head?" Nessie gave him a light smile. "Just a dull ache now. Are you hungry, do you want to eat?" Jake kissed her lips softly and then took Nessies hand and walked back to the table with her. He knew everyone had seen his panic but no one said anything about it. He sat in the chair Nessie had been in and pulled her into his lap with him wrapping one arm around her waist while grabbing food and adding it to her plate.

Jake noticed that everyone seemed to be particularly quiet. Never a good sign. He ate part of the food he had grabbed and then looked around the room. "Alright, what's going on?" No one answered him but they all turned their eyes to Nessie. Jake looked at her for an answer. She looked down at the table not wanting to see his eyes. "My dad wants me to come back to the house Jake." Jake started to lightly tremble with the thought of her leaving his side. "No, you're staying with me, you're not leaving my side." Jakes eyes had grown dark and his voice was serious.

"I have to see him Jake. He's my father, he's been worried sick about me. You can't tell me I can't go." Jake was trembling harder now. "Ness, maybe you should move." Ryan said it quietly but as soon as he did Jake glared at him and tightened his grip around her waist. Little did they know she was the only thing keeping him from losing it. "I'm not going to hurt her." Jake growled at him and Sam stepped a little closer in case he needed to intervene. Jake turned back to Nessie. "Ness, I can't let you go, I just….."

Nessie stopped him by putting her hand to his cheek again. She showed him the fight she had with her dad right before she ran off. She told him with her gift that she knew how sorry he would be and that he would be worried sick until he saw her. She didn't want to take a chance of him breaking the treaty to see her. Jake let out a deep breathe. "I don't plan to stay there yet Jake, I just need to see him." Jake almost seemed a little relieved when she said that. He lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "Only if I go with you, I'm not letting you go alone." "I wouldn't be alone Jake, Ryan would be there." "I'm going with you, or you're not going at all." Nessie went to stand off his lap and he allowed her to but he refused to let go of her hand. "You have no right to tell me that I can't go." You could hear the anger in her voice. "Jake….." Jake cut Ryan off. "This is none of your business, stay out of it." Jake was trembling hard and he gripped Nessies hand a little tighter. He started to walk toward the bedroom where they had slept taking her with him. Jake could hear Ryan asking Seth and Sam if it was safe for him to be alone with Nessie and although it pissed him off more he wanted to talk to her alone. He knew he wouldn't hurt her. He closed the door behind them.

He was fighting the internal conflict going on inside his head. The wolf in him wanted to pin her against the wall and kiss her into submission but Jake knew that's not what she needed right now and he couldn't do that to her. He turned and punched the wall with his free hand. Her eyes were wide with shock. He still had her hand in his. She tried to yank her hand from his but he just tightened his grip on it. He knew he should let her go but he couldn't She looked at him and she could see the pain and worry behind the anger. "Jake…" Her voice was soft and quiet. He looked into her eyes noticing now that her body was slightly trembling too. He wanted to pull her against his body but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to keep from kissing her.

He used all of the control he could gather and slowly let go of her hand. He turned away from her but she grabbed him and spun him around. Without realizing what he was doing he suddenly had her against the wall. When he realized what he had done he couldn't move away but he let her wrists fall and placed his hands on the wall beside her. She could have easily scooted away if she wanted to. He let out a deep breathe.

He tried to keep his voice quiet but it came out a little more pained and husky then he wanted. "Ness, I can't let you go without me. It wouldn't matter if you were going to the store right now, I just can't let you out of my site. I will literally go nuts if I'm not with right now. Please, don't fight me on this. I will let you see your father, but you have to let me go with you." Nessie could feel his confliction even though she wasn't sure exactly what it was over. She had an idea though. She brushed her thumb over his lips and his cheek. "Jake, look at me, please." Jake slowly opened his eyes. He expected to see fear in her eyes but there was only the slightest hint of it.

Nessie stared at him for a few moments. She saw the anger and the pain he felt, then she saw what he was feeling so conflicted about. She saw the possessiveness in his eyes with the hint of desire. She brushed her lips against his so softly she barely touched them. She felt a shudder run through his body and his hands fisted against the wall. He closed his eyes "Ness, don't." His voice was husky and almost dangerous. "Why not?" Her words were barely audible. Jake couldn't stop the low growl that came from his throat. It was more from the frustration he felt then anything.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened before either of them could answer. Jake was half thankful and half pissed at the intrusion. Seth stepped into the room and saw how Jake was standing in front of Nessie with his hands in fists on the wall. "Everything ok?" Seth knew that Jake would never hurt her but he had to ask. His voice was nervous. He didn't want to piss Jake off anymore then he was. "Fine." Jake said through gritted teeth. "Yes Seth, everything is fine." Nessie said softly. Jake tore himself away from the wall slowly and put a few inches between him and Nessie. Jake was still trembling.

"Jake...are you sure..." "I'm fine Seth." Jake said it harshly and he was still clenching his fists. "Tell Ryan to go ahead of us and tell Bella to put her damn sheild up unless she wants a fight on her hands." Seth had an idea as to why Jake said that, but he just nodded. He had seen in the minds of some of the wolves how great the need was to sometimes dominate their mates. He didn't totally understand yet himself but he knew better than to argue when one of them was in this mood Jake seemed to be in. Seth nodded at Jake and then glanced at Nessie giving her a soft smile before heading back out the door. He didn't bother to close it.

Nessie moved away from the wall and lightly touched Jakes arm. He turned to face her but he didn't touch her. "Do you want to clean up before we go?" He tried to keep his voice even. He hoped she would so he could collect himself. She nodded. "Okay." She said softly and then walked over to where Ryan had left the bag he brought her. She pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top. Jake watched her as she walked out of the room toward the bathroom. He threw himself backward on the bed and ran his hands over his face. He deliberately took deep breathes to try and calm his body. He didn't understand why he felt so much more possesive of her than before. The whole reason he had left the kitchen was to keep himself from attacking Ryan and throwing him out. He knew that wouldn't help Nessie at all. She needed him and Jake understood why, but now it seemed the wolf in him didn't want to care about that.

Jake heard someone walk in the room and moved his hands to see Sam leaning against the wall. "Not now Sam." His voice was frustrated and annoyed. "Jake, I saw the look in your eyes. I know what your feeling." "Believe me Sam, you have no idea. This isn't just about me losing my temper." "Like I said, I know what you're feeling and you need to tread carefully with how you choose to react...or not react." "Don't you think I know that Sam? God, if Seth hadn't have walked in when he did...I would never have hurt her, you know that... but god, what I wanted to do to her...I would have never forgiven myself after what shes been through." "Jake, I meant it when I said I know the feeling you felt. It's part of the wolf in us, and it's very strong. And of course you're right about being careful after what she's been through, but from what Seth said, she didn't seem frightened by the way you reacted." "That doesn't make it right Sam." "I understand your confliction in this Jake, but you should know, the longer you push back what you're feeling instead of acting on it, the worse it's going to be for you. It will drive you to the point of breaking Jake. You will lose control if that happens, and it won't matter who is around you at the time."

Jake looked at Sam now both with shock and understanding. Sam hadn't been a wolf very long when he met Emily and imprinted on her. He hadn't learned everything he now knew and she had been injured when he lost his control The whole side of her face was scarred.. Jake never knew why he had lost it back then. "What am I supposed to do Sam?" Jakes voice was quiet now. "You have to let it happen Jake. That's the only thing you can do." "But what if..." Sam already knew what he was thinking. "Then you'll stop, because you love her and you would never hurt her that way." Jake wasn't so sure about that with how strong the feeling was he felt. He wanted to trust Sam but he didn't know if he could trust himself. "Thanks Sam. For everything." Sam nodded and then walked out of the room.

Jake took a few more deep breathes and then got up and went to the kitchen. Emily was the only one there. She gave Jake a sympathetic look. "You should listen to Sam Jake. He knows what he's talking about. He would never lead you in the wrong direction with something like this." She walked over and hugged him. "Thanks, Em. Sorry about all of this." Jake said it quietly. She backed away and leaned back against the counter. "Don't worry about it Jake. Even though you and Sam had have your own packs now, I still consider you all part of my family. I will always take care of my boys." Jake gave her the best smile he could manage at the moment.

Nessie walked into the kitchen then. She looked even sexier somehow in her sweats and tank. Her hair was pulled back with just a few strands that fell to the sides. Jake again pushed back the reaction he felt. He held out his hand to her "Are you ready?" He kept his voice as even as he could. She took his hand as she nodded and waved to Emily as they went out the door. "Do you want to ride or run?" Jake asked her. She thought about that for a moment. "Ride I think." Jake walked her over to where his bike was parked. He picked up the helmet and handed it to her. She gave him an annoyed look. "Now is not the time to argue with me Ness." Jake didn't mean it to come out the way it did, but Nessie heard the dangerous tone like what she had seen in his eyes. Oddly enough it didn't frighten her. She could sense his worry and concern. She took the helmet with an exasperated sigh and put it on. He offered her his jacket and she took that too because it was a little chilly outside. He lifted her carefully onto the bike and then climbed on himself. After he started it she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could and snuggled against his back. That seemed to calm the wolf in him ever so slightly, but he knew it wouldn't last long. They were going to see Edward after all.


	37. Chapter 37

All too soon he was pulling up the drive to the cullens big house. When he stopped the bike he climbed off and then waited for Nessie to take off her helmet. He placed it on the handlebar and then picked Nessie up. When he brought her off the bike to set her on her feet he held her close to him and whispered "Are you ready?" She closed her eyes at the feel of his breathe in her ear. She hoped to hell that her mother had put her sheild up because otherwise her father would be storming out at any moment with the thoughts she was having. She knew she shouldn't feel this way after what happened but she couldn't help it. She nodded her head yes not trusting herself to speak.

Jake took her hand and lead her to the door. He let her enter first and she was immediately pulled from him. Bella had grabbed Nessie and wrapped her arms around her. Nessie held back the tears she felt inside her. She didn't want to cry. "I'm ok mom, really" Bella held her back to look at her. She brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. Nessie froze suddenly looking past her mother.

Her father stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Nessie could tell her mom had put her sheild up because he was unsure how to react. He finally held out his arms for her and she surprised herself when she ran the short distance using her speed into his waiting arms. She couldn't help but let the tears flow now. Her fathers grip around her was tight but she didn't care. "I'm so sorry daddy" Even though she was crying and her voice was quiet Jake heard what she said to him. He watched them carefully trying to keep his own reactions in check. He wanted nothing more than to kiss away her tears.

"No sweetie, I'm the one who should be sorry. I love you so much, I was so worried about you." They held each other for what seemed like ages but it was only just a few minutes. When she pulled back out of her fathers arms he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you dad, and I'm ok, really." "I love you too sweetheart." Edward then turned his gaze to Jake. "And while I am not happy that Sam wouldn't allow me to see my daughter, I am greatful to all of you for finding her and taking care of her."

Although Edward meant what he said, Jake could hear the slight venom in his words. Nessie walked back over to Jake and he grabbed her hand possesively. "I'll make sure Sam knows you said thank you when we get back." Edward looked at Jacob almost glaring now. "Renesmee, is there something I misunderstood? Are you not staying here?" Nessie glanced at her father before looking at the floor. "I'm staying with Jake daddy, at Sam and Emilys."

Edwards eyes suddenly grew darker and Jake heard the low snarl he let out. Nessie looked at him now and she saw how angry he was. It didn't seem to take much these days, or maybe it was just anything that had to do with Jake. "Daddy please..." "Renesmee do you have any idea at all how worried I have been about you, how worried we all have been? I was going crazy not being able to see you, to know you were ok!"

"Thats why I came to see you dad, Ryan told me how worried you were. I wanted you to see that I was ok." "And what, now your just going to run away again? And with a mutt of all people?" Edward regretted the words almost as soon as he said them. Renesmee yanked her hand out of Jakes so fast he didn't have time to grip it tighter. She ran up the stairs and Jake was right behind her. She threw a bag on her bed and began moving around her room at vampire speed throwing things into. Jake managed to grab her finally and pulled him to her hugging her tight. She was crying into his chest but she pulled away from him after a few moments and resumed putting things in her bag. Again he had the sudden urge to pin her against the wall and kiss away all her tears and show her that she really did belong to him. Luckily he didn't have time to react on it.

Nessie's head jerked up when she saw her father in the doorway. Jacob moved closer to her even though he knew Edward wouldn't hurt his own daughter. He still felt the need to protect her. Nessie moved in front of him and he reached out to put his arm around her waist to comfort her. Edward snarled "Get your hands off my daughter."

Renesemee grabbed Jakes arm even though he made no move to remove it himself and held it against her. "You don't get to say who can touch me dad, I'm not your little girl anymore. It's about time you get that through your head. You're always treating me like a child and I'm tired of it." "Damn it Renesmee, this is my house and you are MY daughter and you will follow my rules while you are here. That includes who can touch you." Nessie stared at her father for a moment then slipped out of Jakes arm and grabbed her bag. "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving isn't it?" Jake could feel the pain she was feeling and he hated seeing her that upset. He was already trembling trying to control his temper. He wanted to yell at Edward for hurting her the way he was.

"You're not going out this door until we talk this out." The next thing Jake knew Nessie had grabbed her bag and was jumping out of her big open window to the ground below. He ran over and looked out to see that Nessie had landed safely and Ryan was there holding her. Jake didn't know where he had come from but he was glad to see that he had stopped Nessie from running off. He jumped out the window himself hoping to avoid Edward.

Ryan looked at him and Nessie looked up. She ran over to Jake and he put his arm around her walking quickly to his bike. He helped her on and suddenly heard the voices yelling at Edward but it was too late. Jacob was thrown away from the bike and into a nearby tree. He recovered just as Edward was coming at him again. Jake was about to punch him when Edward was suddenly yanked backwards and restrained. His brothers Emmett and Jasper had a hold of him but he was struggling and snarling against them. Jake walked over until he was about a foot away from them. "The next time you put your hands on me, I will hurt you. The only reason I am not doing it now, is because of her." Jake growled at him looking in Nessie's direction. "She will call you...when and only when she is ready. Until then, back off."

It was then that Jake heard a low growl coming from the trees behind them. He gazed over them and to his surprise Leah was in her wolf form about ten feet into the woods watching them. It was then he noticed that Ryan was holding Nessie trying to keep her from harms way. He glanced at Ryan and nodded his head toward the bikes. Ryan walked with Nessie to Jakes bike and handed her the helmet sitting there. She put it on just as Jake came over. He picked her up and seated her on the bike then got on himself. Jake sped off as fast as he could without looking back. He heard Ryans bike behind him as pulled off the drive onto the road.

* * *

><p>Jake didn't slow until he came to his house. He parked the bike and jumped off. Nessie pulled her helmet off and looked Jake. Her eyes were filled with tears. "What are we doing here Jake?" He gently lifted her off the bike just as Ryan pulled in. He pulled her against him hugging her tight. After a couple minutes he pushed her gently back. "I just have to get a few things and then we can go back to Sam's ok?" His voice was soft and quiet. "Ok."<p>

Ryan walked up to him then. He saw how upset Nessie was but he wanted to talk to Jake for just a minute. He pulled Jakes arm and jerked him slightly away from her. "Would you mind telling me what the hell that was about?" Jake was irritated now. "Well, I would say that was Edward being a major dick to his daughter." "Not that Jake, I'm used to Edward's behavior by now." Jake looked at him for second then realized what he meant. He kinda chuckled a little. "Oh, that. She was making sure you were ok." "Don't you mean making sure you were ok?" "Nope, I meant you." Jake then turned back to Nessie. "Do you want to come in or wait out here with him?" "I'll wait here."

Nessie walked over to Ryan and when he saw her face again he couldn't help but put his arms around her. Jake ran into the house and was back within five minutes. When stepped back out he heard a soft low growl coming from the near distance. He shook his head and saw the agitated look on Ryans face. Nessie didn't seem to notice anything. "For god sake Leah, knock it off." The growling stopped and Nessie looked at Jake. "What are you talking about Jake, I didn't see Leah." Jake laughed a little taking Nessies hand now. "She's in the woods over there in her wolf form...Ryan will tell you later, won't you Ryan?"

Ryan shot him an agitated look and Jake laughed again. "I don't know what you're talking about Jake." "You keep telling yourself that." Jake said lightly as he helped Nessie back on the bike. "Am I missing something?" Nessie asked as she slid the helmet back on. Jake could tell she was still very upset. He could feel it and he could see it in her eyes. "Like I said, he'll tell you later." Jake climbed on the bike and Nessie wrapped her arms around him as they sped off to Sam's house.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the house. Jake held Nessies hand as they walked into the house and as soon as Emily saw her face she knew something had happened. "Renesmee what happened?" To Jakes surprise Nessie flew from his grip on her hand into Emilys arms almost knocking her over. Emily was just as shocked but she put her arms around her and held her as she cried. Sam walked out and froze in his tracks when he saw Nessie in Emilys arms. He looked from her to Jake. Jake just shrugged his shoulders.

Nessie pulled back slightly wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm s-sorry." "Renesmee, you don't have to be sorry sweetie. What happened?" Emily's voice was calm and soothing despite how surprised she was. Jake couldn't tell what Sam was thinking other than he was more shocked than anyone else. Emily walked Nessie over to the table and Jake followed. He sat in a chair and pulled Nessie in his lap gently while Emily held her hands. Sam came behind Emily and put his hands on her shoulders. Nessie told them everything that happened at her house. "I'm so sorry Renesmee. I'm sure you dad loves you very much, and he'll come around. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Nessie leaned forward and hugged Emily again and as she sat back up she put her hand on her head. "Ness, what's wrong, are you ok?" Jake sounded a little panicked now. "I'm ok, its just my head hurts again. I think I need some of those pills grandpa gave you." Ryan walked in just as Jake was sliding Nessie off his lap. He saw the way she was holding her head. "What's wrong, Ness are you ok?" "She's fine, she just needs the pills Carlisle left for her." Jake turned to Sam. "Do you mind if Ryan stays here a few days too? I couldn't leave him to deal with Edward alone and besides, I know Nessie will want him close by too."

Sam nodded his head the suddenly snapped his attention the large front windows. He heard soemthing outside and he knew Jake had heard it too. Sam rushed over and scanned the trees. He thought he saw a blur of grey off in the distance. Jake just chuckled and shook his head. Sam looked at him. "Is that who I think it was Jake?" Sam didn't sound happy. "It was, and trust me Sam. She won't be bothering you or Emily anymore. At least not for the same reasons." Sam looked at him confused and a little angry. Jake let his eyes quickly slide over to Ryan then back to Sam. A look of understanding then shock spread across Sams face.

Jake turned back to Nessie and led her to the bedroom. He helped her lay on the bed and then grabbed the pills from the stand where he left them. He left the room for a second and was back with a cup of water. She took the pills and Jake set the cup on the stand with the bottle. Jake laid on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. Nessie turned in his arms so her back was to him. She pressed her body against his as close as she could go. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tighter and his face was in her hair. He inhaled her scent and had to fight the feelings back down that were threatening to take him over. He was slightly trembling and he took a few deep breathes to try and calm himself. He listened to the beat of her heart and he could tell when she fell asleep. He closed his own eyes hoping to do the same.

Jake woke up the next morning when he felt Nessie move in his arms. He pulled them tighter around her pulling her closer to him. She giggled softly realizing that he was awake. She wiggled more trying to get out of his hold but he just held her in his firm grip. Finally she gave up on trying to get up and managed to move just enough to turn so she was facing him. She brushed her lips against his and his body instantly reacted. One of his hands slid up her back to her neck as she trailed a hand down his bare chest causing him to shudder lightly. She deepened the kiss just slightly and when she heard him moan against her lips she took her chance and before he could stop her she pulled from his arms and was off the bed giggling. What she hadn't expected was his reaction. One second she was off the bed as she intended laughing and the next she was suddenly pinned against the wall looking into a pair of dark looking eyes with that same hint of danger she had seen before. Before he had time to do anything else there was a loud knock on the door and it flew open.

"Everything ok?" Apparently Jake had pinned her to the wall harder than he thought. Ryans eyes went dark when he saw them and before Jake or Nessie could react Ryan pulled him back and threw him across the room. In the next second Jake had Ryan pinned to the floor and Nessie was hollering for them to stop. Sam came running in the room and pulled Jake off of Ryan and held him back. He saw the look in Jakes eyes and he could guess what had happened but he asked anyway. "What the hell is going on?"

Ryan had gotten to his feet. "Thats what I would like to know. I heard a loud slam so I came in to check on them and he had her pinned against the wall like he was going to hurt her." "I would never hurt her!" Jake growled through gritted teeth. Sam had his hand on his chest to keep him back. "That's not what it looked like to me." "Enough." Sam looked at Nessie. "Renesmee, are you ok?" Sam asked her a bit more softly. "I'm fine. He wasn't going to hurt me." Her voice was quiet and timid.

Ryan didn't look like he believed her. Ryan looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "What the hell do you call it then Ness?" Nessie walked over to Ryan. She was too embarassed to say it out loud. She placed her hand on Ryans cheek and when she touched him she heard a growl come from Jake. Sam stopped him from moving toward them. "Jake, please..." She said quietly then turned back to Ryan. She showed him what had happened a few moments before when they were on the bed and how she ended up against the wall. She showed him the feelings that she felt and what she knew Jake was feeling. She removed her had slowly and stepped back.

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry, I didn't know. After what happened I just, I'm sorry." Ryan ran out of the room and Jake watched him. Sam stepped back now knowing Jake wouldn't go after him now. He turned to Nessie. "Emily has breakfast ready if you're hungry." Nessie looked at Jake questioningly. "Go, I'll be out in a minute." His voice was deep and quiet. She could tell he was trying to calm himself down. She quickly followed Sam out of the room. She heard him swear and then punch something as she walked to the kitchen. She glanced back debating if she should check on him but Sam's voice stopped her. "Renesmee, he'll be fine. You should eat something." She nodded her head and sat at the table where Emily was sitting with plates of eggs and bacon and muffins.


	38. Chapter 38

She picked up a muffin and started to break it in pieces. She noticed that Ryan wasn't anywhere around. Jake walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair next her. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped an arm around her possesively. Sam noticed the act. When Nessie spoke her voice was quiet. "Where did he go?" Jake couldn't hold back the low quiet growl. Sam glared at him. "He's just beyond the trees outside." "I should go talk to him. I'm sure he feels really bad." Nessie kept her voice quiet and she tried to scoot off Jakes lap but he tightened his arm around her.

"He'll be fine, you don't need to go chase him." Jakes voice was more harsh then he meant it to be. Nessie could feel the tension rolling off of him. She turned her face to look at him. She brushed her lips against his in the softest of touches. "Please Jake?" Sam watched Jake's reaction. His eyes remained dark and his voice when he spoke was just as harsh. "Why do you always have to run to him Ness? He's the one that attacked me remember. Or is he more important to you?"

Jake was trembling but Nessie didn't care. She smacked him across the face causing Jacob to growl and Sam suddenly pulled her from his lap. "JACOB!" Sams voice was deep and commanding, even though he knew it wouldn't have any effect the way it would if Jake were in his pack. He hoped it was enough to get through to him though. Emily was holding Nessie's hand to make sure she stayed out of the way just in case. "What is your problem Jake? I don't know what is going on with you but you better figure it out. Ryan is a part of my life and you know that. We've been over this. I thought you understood." Nessie pulled out of Emily's hand and used her speed to run out the door. She ran into the trees until she found Ryan.

Ryan saw her crying and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her back trying to soothe her. They heard a low growl come from behind them somewhere. Jake and Sam heard it from inside the house. Jake knew who it was and he was in no mood to deal with her. "OH FUCK! LEAH. Not now." He had gone outside when he heard her but she wasn't listening to him. Jake stripped his clothes and phased almost instantly as he ran off the porch. He ran into the trees and paused when he saw the two of them. Nessie stared into his eyes and she saw the pain he felt.

He turned and started running again and as he did he gave Leah an order she had to follow. "Let's go Leah, NOW!" It was a harsh tone in his alpha voice. He hated giving orders but it was the only way he could get her to leave. Nessie whispered his name as he ran off. She knew he heard her but he didn't look back. She crumbled to the ground as he ran out of site taking Ryan with her. He tried to comfort her and calm her. Emily appeared and bent down at Nessies side. Sam had sent her out to them. He knew that Nessie was feeling part of Jakes pain but also her own pain at being apart from Jake and not knowing where he went.

Emily helped her stand and held her against her side as she walked back in the house with her. Ryan followed them. "It's ok Renesmee. Jake will be back, I promise." She sat Nessie in a chair at the table and she sat in front of her taking her hands. "Renesmee?" Nessie looked up at her, tears streaming down her face. Ryan knelt beside her. "I just...I don't understand...why is he acting this way all of a sudden...what did I do?" Emily looked at sympathetically. "Oh sweetheart, you didn't anything. I know it's hard to understand, but it's a wolf thing. They can be very pig headed sometimes. " Sam chuckled a little when Emily looked to him as she said the last part. "He just needs some time to collect himself, that's all. He won't be gone long. You'll see."

Nessie nodded her head then looked to Sam. "Why did you pull me off his lap?" Her voice was quiet when she spoke. Sam's eyes darkened slightly. "Renesmee, I know a thing or two about losing your temper. I know the signs to watch for and I pay very close attention to the boys. I didn't want to see you get hurt." "He wouldn't have hurt me Sam. I'm sure of it." "I don't take chances like that Renesmee. If something had happened, he would never forgive himself. I know all too well." Emily stood up then and went to Sam. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. Sam closed his eyes and whispered it back to her.

"Thank you Sam, for being concerned. I understand why you did it." Sam nodded his head then looked at Ryan as Emily stepped back. "I suggest you talk to Leah before she ends up hurting Renesmee. I don't want to have a fight between wolves on my hands. Especially when I have no real control over them."

Ryan glared at him and Nessie looked confused. "What is Leah's problem anyway? What does it have to do with us?" "You haven't told her?" Sam asked questioningly. "Told me what?" Ryan let out a frustrated sigh. "Jake and Sam seem to think that Leah has imprinted on me." Nessies eyes got wide. Ryan knew it was true but he still didn't want to admit it. "You should talk to her then. That explains why she keeps growling whenever I'm with you. I just wish I knew what was wrong with Jake." Nessie whispered the last sentence.

Sam looked at Emily. Emily knew what he was thinking. "Ness, if you feel up to it, why don't you talk to Jake when he comes back, have him take you out somewhere tonight." "Are you sure thats a good idea?" It was Ryan who asked. "Yes I do. And I think you should talk to Leah. You and Leah could go out with Jake and Nessie. Then they can go somewhere alone afterwards if they want so Jake can spend some time with her alone." Nessie wasn't sure but she thought she caught the hidden meaning in Emilys words. She could also see the resistance on Ryans face. "Please Ryan, I don't know if I could go without you. Even if I do end up going off with Jake afterwards, I'd feel better having you there at first." Nessie knew Ryan would do anything she asked. She felt kinda guilty but she also didn't want to be on Leahs bad side again.

Ryan wasn't sure it was a good idea. He thought Nessie was handling what happened with Ty too well. He expected her to be scared to go anywhere or do anything for awhile but it was the complete opposite. He wasn't sure what to make of her behavior but he wouldn't argue with her. "Fine. But I'm not making any promises about talking to Leah." Nessie smiled and kissed his cheek. Nessie suddenly frowned. "There's just one problem. I have nothing to wear out. Alice usually helps me with these things." Ryan took her hand and pulled out his phone with the other. He dialed a number and as he spoke Nessies face lit up.

He hung up the phone and she practically jumped out of the chair tackling him. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best." Sam and Emily both laughed at how excited she was. Ryan got them both to their feet. "C'mon, if you want time to shop with Alice we need to leave now." Nessie smiled and then looked at Emily. "Will you tell Jake?" "Of course. Now go, you can come back here to get ready if you want." Nessie gave her another smile and then she left with Ryan. She knew that shopping with Alice meant going to the city which would take the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Jake had run with Leah on his heels all the way to the cliffs above the beach on the rez. He sat at the edge looking at the water. "Why the hell did you do that Jake?" Leah thought in her head. She was pissed he had ordered her again." "Because you growled at Nessie Leah. Why the hell do you think? She's not a threat to you." "Really Jake, then why does she always have her hands on him?" Leah was bitter. "Goddamnit Leah, just leave her alone alright. I don't want to have come up with some way to order you to stop acting the way you are to her." "Well then tell her to keep her hands off..." Jake suddenly tackled her to the ground pinning her with his paws. "Enough Leah!" Leah shoved him off of her and growled. "Your just as jealous as I am, face it Jake."<p>

Jake suddenly felt an emptiness in his chest. He had felt it slightly as he ran from Nessie but now it was almost gut wrenching. "Somethings not right." He said as he suddenly took off. "Wait, Jake, what do you mean?" Jake didn't answer her. He ran as fast as he could back to Sams. He didn't care if Leah followed him or not.

He phased as soon as he hit the edge of the trees and pulled his shorts on as he ran up the porch grabbing them from where he left them. He flung the door open to see Sam walking out to meet him. "Where is she?" Jakes voice was full of concern. "She's fine Jake, calm down." "Where. Is. She?" "Calm Down. Then I will tell you." Jake glared at Sam then closed his eyes and took a few deep breathes. "Happy?" "You're taking her out tonight Jake. Emily thought it would be good for the two of you. She wanted to get something to wear. She went shopping with Alice. She'll be back later." Jake relaxed just a little knowing she wasn't missing.

"Where's Ryan?" "Renesmee was too nervous to call Alice, so he did it for her. He went with her to make sure she was safe." Jake closed his eyes trying not to let out the growl he felt in his chest. He knew Leah was still outside and he was trying to set an example. He heard her growl her protest at knowing the two of them were together without either them. "Any suggestions how to handle her?" Jake was getting more pissed by second. Sam just chuckled. "You're on your own there. But you should know that Emily wants Leah and Ryan to go with you two. And Nessie agreed. This way they can talk. And then you and Nessie can leave later...alone. Find somewhere the two of you can go Jake."

"I'm glad you all thought to consult me before making plans for me." Sam laughed at him now and walked out of the room. Jake walked back outside. He knew Leah had heard them. "You heard him Leah. We're all going out tonight. You had better behave yourself and not give me or Nessie any shit." Leah huffed at him then turned and ran off. Jake knew she would be going home to prepare. Jake hopped on his bike and took off toward his house. He had some preperations to make if he was going to take Nessie out.


	39. Chapter 39

Nessie was overjoyed to be spending time with Alice. She had tsked when she saw her because of her lack of appearance. First she made Nessie change then she made her hunt. She was pleased finally when the color returned to her cheeks. She took them shopping for Ryan first even though he said it wasn't neccesary. At the same time she picked up clothes for Jake and made Ryan promise to find him and make him wear them before he took Nessie out. Now they were shopping for something Nessie could wear out with Jake.

Ryan watched her try on dress after dress and he started to realize something. Although Nessie looked gorgeous in almost everything she tried, he didn't have the same sexual attraction he had felt before. Fuck. He thought to himself. That meant the imprinting was starting to take effect on him. Nessie came out this time in a blood red dress that came about mid thigh. It hugged her curves perfectly and the sleeves hung off the shoulder. It dipped just enough in the front to show some of her clevage. Even though he had no desire to kiss her, he could still admit that this was the best one yet.

"That's definitely a keeper Ness." Alice looked her over and agreed. Once they purchased the dress they picked out a pair of strappy heels to go with it. They paid for the dress and shoes and then Alice took her to a lingerie shop. Ryan spotted something that caught his eye and again he found that it wasn't Nessie he was picturing in it. He swore at himself again and took the garment to her and Alice. "Perfect." Alice was pleased with his taste. She had also helped Nessie pick out a matching bra and panties. They paid for the things they had and headed back outside.

"Thank you so much Alice, what would I do without you?" Nessie hugged her as she spoke. "Well we're not done yet. We have to go home and do your hair before you leave since I can't come to you." Nessie looked a little worried now. "Don't worry Ness. You mom is keeping your dad busy until I call and give her the ok to come back." Nessie smiled and whispered a thank you. She loved her dad but she wasn't ready to deal with him yet.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 6 p.m. and Jake was pacing in Sam's kitchen. He had enough trouble being away from Nessie for so long, now he was almost panicking. "Where is she Sam, they should be back by now." "Relax Jake, I'm sure she is fine." At that moment Jake heard a bike coming up to the house. He ran outside and as soon as Ryan stopped the bike he pulled Nessie off and into his arms. He didn't even care that she wasn't wearing a helmet.<p>

'God, I was so worried about you. I missed you so much!" He held her tight against his body. She was so shocked she didn't have time to really react. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She hadn't realized how much she really did miss him until he was holding her. Ryan spoke up then "At the risk of pissing you off again, I have to break up this little reunion or Alice will kill me." Nessie laughed lightly as she pulled back a little from Jake. "What is he talking about?" Jake's voice was quiet and annoyed. "Alice bought you clothes for tonight. You and Ryan have to go back to your house to change. Leah is going to meet me here shortly." Jake let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you sure that's a good idea Ness?" "It will be fine Jake. Emily will be here just in case." As Jake looked at Nessie he finally noticed the updo in her hair and how some of her curls fell down the front of her face. Seeing how sexy she looked now almost made him nervous about how she would look all dressed up. He bent down meaning to give her a quick kiss on the lips but when he touched her lips with his he couldn't help making it deeper. Her mouth parted for him and he let his tongue dance with hers. When he heard her moan softly he finally tore himself away from her. "I better go so I can get back to you quicker." Nessie nodded her head and watched as he climbed on his bike. Ryan waved to Nessie and followed him. She watched as they sped off down the road.

Nessie went inside with the bags Ryan had taken out of his cargo hold. Emily was waiting for her in the kitchen. "How was the shopping?" Emily asked her. "It was nice. I really needed that. Alice always knows how to make me feel better." "Good. Leah's waiting for you in the bedroom. Sam already warned her to behave herself." "Where is Sam?' "He left right after warning her. For now it's too much for him to be around her, even if she has imprinted." Emily noticed the confused look on Nessies face. "I'll tell you some other time." Nessie smiled and headed to the room with her bags.

Leah was wrapped in a towel running a brush through her hair. "Sorry, I should have knocked." Nessie turned to leave the room but Leah stopped her. "No, it's ok, I don't mind if you don't." Nessie walked slowly over to the bed and set the bags down. "Are you sure?" Leah just nodded. "I have something for you." Nessie said grabbing one of the bags. "My aunt Alice picked it out after we told her what you look like." Leah looked surprised as she took the bag. She stood in front of the bed and pulled a dress out. Her eyes got wide as she looked at it. It was an ice blue color and was almost floor length with a slit all the way up to the thigh on one side. It had spaghetti straps and a zipper up the back with a low cut top. It was a silky material covered in silk like sequins that glittered.

"This is gorgeous. But why? I don't deserve this really. It's too much." She tried to hand it to Nessie but she wouldn't take it. "Alice likes to make sure everyone looks good. She loves to shop for other people. It would hurt her feelings if you didn't wear it. Besides, It matches Ryans eyes." Leah wasn't sure whether to smile or be mad about the fact Nessie knew that. She smiled as best she could. "Thank you." Nessie smiled back "Theres more in the bag." Leah looked in the bag and pulled out a pair of panties and a strapless bra that matched the dress perfectly and a pair of shoes. She shook her head and smiled again. "Tell Alice I said thank you." Nessie nodded and then pulled her own things out of her bag.

They sat on opposite sides of the bed with their backs to each other as they changed. When they stood up to look at each other they both stared. "You look amazing Renesmee." "So do you, go look in the mirror." Leah walked over to the mirror on the dresser. She had never seen herself look so amazing before. "I told you" Nessie said with a smile. They heard the roar of the bikes in front of the house. Emily came to the door of the bedroom. "Wow, you two look stunning, really. C'mon, the boys are here." Emily walked them out to the kitchen. Nessie practically froze when she saw them. Jake was wearing a silk button down shirt that hugged his muscles and jet black jeans that fit every inch of him perfectly. He looked so sexy she wanted to run up to him and tear his clothes off so she could have him right there. He looked at her and met her eyes with his. She had to tear her gaze away before she did just that.

She looked at Ryan who also looked handsome. He was wearing a silk button down shirt that matched the color of Leahs dress and a dark colored denim Jeans. Nessie noticed that he hadn't looked up at them yet. Nessie forced herself to walk over to them. She touched Jakes hand with one of hers holding it while she hugged Ryan. Jake tightened his grip on her hand as she did. "You look handsome hun, and I know you didn't want to do this, but you should see how gorgeous she looks." Nessies words were barely a whisper in Ryans ear and then she moved over to Jake who pulled her too willingly into his arms so her back was to him. It was then that she noticed Leah glaring at her. Jake gave Leah a look to knock it off.

Nessie watched as Ryan finally looked up and the look on his face made her smile. Nessie knew that look and she heard him curse himself under his breathe for how he felt at seeing Leah. His words were little more than a whisper and it was nervous.

"You look...Wow...amazing." Leah smiled a small smile. She was unsure how to act which was unlike her. "Thank you. You too." She replied quietly. Jake was watching Nessie as she watched Leah and Ryan. He pulled her against his body letting her feel the reaction she caused in him. He placed a kiss on her neck and whispered in her ear "What about me, don't you like the way I look? Cause I think you know how I feel about the way you look." To emphasize his words he pressed himself harder against her and nibbled her earlobe. She tried to stifle the moan she wanted to let out. She managed to turn herself in his arms, staring up into his eyes. "You look amazing Jake..."She trailed her hand down his chest.."handsome..." She let her hand graze over his crotch..."Sexy".

Jake brushed his lips against hers even though he wanted to do so much more. "Are you sure we have to go?" She caught the meaning in his words and laughed softly then pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand. He wrapped it possessively around hers. "Let's go before I can't control him anymore." Nessie saw the way Jakes eyes darkened when she said that. Ryan and Leah both laughed and Jake led Nessie out the door with the two of them following.

Jake lifted Nessie onto the bike and handed her his jacket but Leah stopped when she realized thats how they were traveling. "Hold on, you expect me to ride on that dressed like this? No way." Leah crossed her arms and Nessie tried to muffle her laugh. Of course Ryan was now back to his smartass self. "Well you could always walk I suppose. Or strip and morph like Jake does and run there. Up to you really." Ryan climbed on the bike and started it waiting to see what she would do. "C'mon Leah just get on the damn bike. Nessie rides this way all the time." Jake was already annoyed with her. Leah walked over reluctantly to the bike. "Fine." Ryan handed her the jacket that he had. Leah started to put it on then her face changed to one of agitation and a little anger. "Why does this smell like Renesmee?" She practically growled the words. Ryan pushed down the sunglasses he had put on so they covered his eyes then replied with some amusement "because she wears it all the time when we ride." Leah let out a small low growl in frustration but Jake glared at her and she put the jacket on and climbed on the bike behind Ryan.

Jake put on his own sunglasses and climbed on the bike. Nessie curled against him wrapping her arms around him breathing in his scent. Leah wanted to do the same to Ryan but knowing how he felt...or not knowing.. she just put her hands lightly to the sides of his waist. Jake sped off first and Ryan followed.

* * *

><p>Nessie was surprised at where they ended up. It was a very fancy restaurantnightclub. Nessie had only been here once before with her aunts and her mother. Jake helped her off the bike and waited as Ryan pulled in next to him. Ryan climbed off and held out his hand for Leah even though he knew she didn't need his help. He was still cursing himself in his head for being so nice and the feelings he had. Jake wrapped his hand with Nessies as they headed inside.

It was similar to the place Ryan had taken her only fancier. There were fancy booths and tables at one end and across the room was a darkened area with a dance floor and a dj booth where the music blaired and the lights strobed. When Jake saw the way some of the guys heads turned he tightened his grip on Nessies hand and pulled her closer. The hostess sat them at a booth in the corner away from everyone else like Jake asked. He let Nessie slide in first and Ryan and Leah sat across from them. The girls slid their jackets off behind them and the boys lifted their sunglasses from their eyes. The waiter came over and took their drink order. Nessie had to show her fake I.D. The girls both ordered Margaritas while the boys got a beer.

None of them really knew what to say. They studied their menus. When the waiter came back Jake noticed the way he looked at Leah and Nessie. He had to hold back the growl he wanted to let out. To make sure the waiter knew she was with him he pulled her closer against his side and leaned over to her ear, talking in a seductive voice "What do you want to eat baby?" Then he placed a hot kiss just below her ear. Her breath hitched and Jake smiled slyly. "Oh...um...I'll have the chicken ceaser salad please." Nessies voice was a little shaky. Jake chuckled lightly. He knew that was something she usually didn't eat. He had ruined her train of thought. Ryan was the one who called her on it. "Ness, are you sure thats what you want?" She just shook her head.

The waiter turned to Leah. "I'll have the beef stir fry and a side of fries please." Ryan ordered next. "I'll have a steak, medium rare with extra fries and do me a favor, bring her a steak the same way with her salad." The waiter looked at him but didn't argue. Jake and Leah both glared at him now. Jake had to keep his voice even when he ordered. "I'll have a cheddar bacon burger medium rare with a loaded baked potato and a side of fries." After the waiter walked away Nessie looked at Ryan. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Anytime babe." Ryan smiled at her and Jake and Leah both let out a qrowl too quiet for anyone but them to hear. Nessie smacked his shoulder with her free hand. "Jake, aren't you supposed to be setting an example?" Nessie whispered to him even though she knew they could all hear her. "Sorry." He mumbled back. He pulled his glasses back down over his eyes. He knew they were darker than they should be. He still had a hard time dealing with the closeness Nessie had with Ryan. He dropped their hands under the table and let go to place his on her knee. He slowly let his hand travel up her leg the inside of her thigh. He squeezed it a little harder than he meant too, although it was exactly what his wolf had wanted him to do. He heard her heart rate speed up and apparently so had Ryan. "Are you alright Ness?" Jake glared in his direction. "Yeah, um, I'm fine, really." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. Leah decided to try and get his attention away from Nessie. "So, Ryan, your not from around here, how long are you staying?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it much. I was only here cause Nessie needed help with...uh...something. But that's all settled now so I don't know." Leah couldn't help the sad look that came over her. "Don't worry Leah, he won't go anywhere as long as I ask him to stay." Leah half glared and half smiled at Nessie. She hated to know Nessie had that kind of power over him but also glad at the fact that it meant he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Again a big thank you to the one person who has reviewed my story continuously, I greatly appreciate it. I also got a review from another person so a big thank you to them as well. And thank you to those who haved added my story to their alerts or favorites!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

As Nessie spoke Jake moved his hand slowly higher up on her thigh sliding it under her dress and letting his fingers brush against her panties, or least thats what he thought would happen. He felt the lace material just to the side of his fingers, but where his fingers touched was soft warm flesh. His hand froze and he heard her sharp intake of breath. She grabbed his hand in hers and removed it from under her dress. He would have fought her hand but the waiter came back over with trays of food. After he walked away Nessie laughed softly at the salad in front of her. "I can't believe I ordered that." She wrinkled her nose and Jake brought her hand to his lips and kissed it he let it go so they could both eat their dinner, even though in his mind he would much rather be devouring her.

When Nessie finished her steak she reached across the table and stole a few fries off Ryans plate. Ryan smiled and Jake realized now why he had ordered extra fries. Again he got that awful feeling that Ryan knew his woman better than he did and it enraged the wolf inside him. Jake glanced at Leah and could tell she wasn't happy about it either. Jake knew it was normal for them to act this way but tonight the wolf part of him didn't want to hear it. When she went to reach across the table again Jake grabbed her hand tight in his and pulled it down. "If you want fries Ness, I'll order you some."

He knew the anger seeped into his voice even though he tried to hide it. She frowned at him and tried to yank her hand away but he wouldn't let go. "Fine. If I can't share fries then I want to go dance. Ryan, would like to dance with me?" Ryan knew she was only doing it to piss Jake off but he didn't care. "Sure." He slid out of the booth. Jake made no move to let Nessie out. "Jake, are you gonna move?" "If you want to dance Ness, I would be more than happy to dance with you." Jakes voice was low and deep. "I want to dance with Ryan Jake. Now let me out." "Renesmee..." "Fine." This time Nessie used all her strength and pulled her hand out of his and crawled past him under the table. She appeared by Ryans side who tried to hide his smile.

Nessie took his hand and walked away toward the dance floor at the other side of the room. She didn't look back at Jake until she was on the dance floor. She couldn't see his eyes but she saw him crunch something in his fist. She noticed Leah didn't look any happier. She felt kinda bad making Leah mad but she was pissed at Jake. Ryan leaned in to talk to Nessie as they started to dance. "So what's up with Jake? I thought he was getting used to the way we act around each other but he seems worse tonight. I mean, I know wolves get jealous easy but I thought that he understood now that he knew everything." Nessie sighed. "I really don't know what his problem is, but I'm not going to let him boss me around like that."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they danced then Nessie spoke again. "Ya know, you really should give Leah a chance. She really is nice once you get to know her." Now Ryan sighed. "It's just hard for me Ness. I don't trust them. Even after seeing you with Jake, I just don't know. It's complicated." "Just get to know her, then you can decide what else to do. Aren't you the one who said it will happen eventually?" Ryan nodded. "So you minds well take it slow while you can." Ryan gave her a small smile. "What would I do without you Ness?" "You would be an utter mess." She laughed as Ryan pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. Ryan heard the low menacing growls from across the room. He didn't know how anyone else didn't hear it. He heard Jake tell Leah she was on her own and then he stalked to the exit as fast as humanly possible.

Nessie watched him then turned to Ryan. "I better go after him. Talk to Leah. I'll see you later, or tomorrow" As she went to run off Ryan grabbed her hand. "If you need anything at all, call me." Nessie mouthed a thank you and then ran after Jake as fast as she could without drawing attention.

When she got outside he was sitting on his bike leaning his arms and head on the handle bars. She walked over to him and spoke softly as she touched his arm. "Jake." Without even looking at her he answered her, but it was almost a growl. "Wasn't your boyfriend keeping you entertained?" Nessie dropped her hand from his arm. "Alright, Jake, what the hell is going on? What is wrong with you tonight?" Jake took a deep breath and finally looked up. Since it was dark now he had removed his sunglasses, even though he could see just fine with them on. He stared into her eyes. His eyes were darker then she had ever seen them and it almost frightened her. "Get on, we need to leave now." Jake kept his voice as low as he could but it was still demanding. He noticed her hesitation and he was barely able to gain enough control to speak the next words. "Please Ness." Nessie slowly walked toward him and climbed on behind him. When he didn't feel her arms wrap around him he reached back and pulled her arms around his waist himself gripping them against him with one hand as he started the bike. He slowly let go of her arms making sure she wouldn't remove them and then he sped off into the dark.

* * *

><p>Back inside Leah had walked over to where Nessie left Ryan on the dance floor. "Still want to dance?" Leah asked him quietly. Ryan looked at her and held out his hand to her. He didn't really know what he was doing it for. She smiled a little and took his hand. He kept a couple inches between them as they started to dance. "So, you really care about Nessie don't you?" "Nessie and I have been friends for a long time, we've been through a lot together. Didn't Jake tell you any of this?" "No, not really. Usually we can see in each others minds as wolves, but he's been so busy lately." "You should ask Nessie about it really. I wouldn't feel right telling you if she doesn't want you to know. She's my best friend and there are reasons we are so close."<p>

Leah thought for a moment. She shuffled just a tiny bit closer hoping he wouldn't notice. "So why do you hate me so much?" "I don't hate you Leah." Ryans voice was quiet and he refused to look in her eyes. "But you don't like me." It was more of a statement really. Ryan sighed. "In case you haven't noticed I don't really like any wolves. It's nothing personal." Leah was quiet for a moment and Ryan let his gaze wander up her body. He noticed his bodys reaction and again was cursing himself for it. When he finally met her eyes he saw how sad they looked. He felt the sudden urge to kiss her. She saw the look in his eyes and moved closer until their bodies almost touched. She knew he was about to kiss her but then he was suddenly gone and she was left alone standing there.

* * *

><p>After about an hour or so of speeding down the dark roads Jake pulled off onto a small path that lead into the woods. No human would have been able to notice the path there. It would just look like a forest to them. Nessie didn't recognize where they were. She could feel the tension rolling off Jake the whole time they had been riding. They came to a clearing and Nessie saw a log cabin with trees scattered around it from front to back. Jake parked the bike and climbed off. He picked Nessie up gripping her a little tighter than normal. He slid her down his body and she could feel how hard he was already.<p>

She was trembling slightly from all the tension she felt from him. When he set her on her feet she thought he was going to kiss her but he just stared into her eyes. Again she thought they had that dangerous look to them. She almost felt like he was angry with her. "What are we doing here?" She whispered the words to him. "It's ours for the night, or a few days, whatever you want." Jakes voice was quiet and deep but she could hear the tension she was feeling roll into it. He suddenly let go of her and walked to the door unlocking it. He flicked on a switch on the outside and lights on the cabin came on on each side of it.

He walked half way back to her and then stopped. She walked toward him and turned as she brushed past him to face him. She wrapped her arms around herself. "Are you angry with me Jake?" Nessie suddenly found herself pinned against a tree. Jake had her hands roughly entwined with his and his body held her to the tree. This time when his eyes found hers she knew without a doubt they had that dark dangerous look. She tried to break her hand free but he wouldn't let her move. "J-Jake, I-I'm sorry, whatever I did….." She was trembling now. Suddenly she felt his body press harder into hers and he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was rough and deep. At first she didn't part her lips but when he bit her bottom lip it sent a pleasure through her. She parted her lips and his tongue claimed hers. He was pressing his hips hard against her and the feel of his hard cock rubbing against her made her moan. She should be scared the way this was happening but the feel of his lips on hers had weakened her fear. He finally broke their kiss and moved his lips to her ear. His voice was deep and husky and quiet. "I am far from angry Ness." He nibbled on her ear lobe and she let out a small moan. He moved his lips to her neck and placed hot kisses, sucking in some places more roughly than he ever had. She was starting to realize what it was he wanted, needed even. His animal instincts were taking control of him. He put both her wrists in one of his hands and let the other trail to her breast. He ran his hand over her dress and squeezed it roughly though the material. She arched into his touch and let out another moan. He brought his lips back to hers, possessing them in a rough deep kiss. He growled into her mouth as she pressed her body harder against his. He took one of her hands in his and brought it to his crotch, rubbing it against his cock through his pants. She squeezed him gently causing him to shudder and growl again. He took his hand off hers leaving her to rub him and began squeezing her other breast. He let go of her other wrist and she brought it to the button on his jeans. She quickly undid it along with the zipper. He pulled slightly away from the tree and undid the zipper on her dress while kissing her. He pushed it over her shoulders and down her body, letting it fall to the ground. He broke their kiss panting hard and she slid his pants down over his waist and crouched down to push them to his feet. He stepped out of them along with his boxer briefs. As she slid back up his body she paused , letting her hands squeeze his cock and rub the length of it. He growled a low deep growl. He pulled her roughly back up to him.

He was about to claim her lips again but she turned her head to the side and he growled at her. She placed her lips at his ear and licked before whispering seductively "Catch me if you can." And with that she was gone. He let out another growl this one more menacing.

The wolf in him was raging but not with anger really. He immediately chased after her following her scent. It didn't take him long to find her amongst the trees. She was suddenly being slammed up against one of the trees and his lips were on hers instantly rough and hard and deep. When he broke the kiss he moved his lips to her ear. "Do not. Do that. Again." He had both her wrists again in one of his. His other hand suddenly tore her bra from her body. Her body started to tremble and something in him changed ever so slightly. He brought his eyes to stare into hers. He put his hand on her chin and lifted it so she would look at him. She could her the strain in his voice as he tried to get his control.


	41. Chapter 41

"Ness….are you ok? Am I scaring you?" He didn't know how he found the strength to gain enough control to ask but he did. She stared into his eyes. She wasn't afraid. Her need for him was taking her over. "N-no, I mean….yes, I'm ok. I'm not…scared. I-I just…" She wanted to pull him to her but he still had her pinned against the tree. He had the sudden urge to kiss her and touch her all at once.

He hesitated only for a moment then he lost the bit of control he had gained and his wolf took over again. He crushed his lips against hers more demanding than before. He let his free hand squeeze her naked breasts, tweaking her nipples with his fingers. She moaned into his mouth and tried to press her body against his. He brought his lips to her breasts, sucking and nipping hard on each one causing her to moan again and arch her body against him. "J-Jake, p-p-please." Her words were panted breaths. He brought his lips back to her ear. He let his hand slide to her pussy. He slid his hand just lightly over it and whispered "Do you want me touch you Ness?" She nodded her head and he slid his hand over her letting his fingers feel her slick folds. She bucked her hips against him.

He let his thumb brush lightly over her clit and she moaned again struggling to get her hands free, but he wouldn't let go of them. He slid two fingers deep inside her as he moved his lips to kiss and suck her neck. She was bucking her hips against his fingers and panting and moaning. He increased the speed and pressure of his fingers and his thumb on her clit. "Oh God" She panted out. He moved his lips down to her breasts again and sucked each nipple tugging them with his teeth. He kissed his way down her body and replaced his thumb with his tongue and mouth. He licked her clit and gently pulled it between his teeth before sucking it with his mouth. He felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. He kissed his way back up her body moving his fingers faster and deeper. He put his lips to her ear "Cum for me Ness. Imagine that's my cock inside you, pushing hard and deep as you clench around me." She let out a cry of his name and scratched her nails down his chest. His voice was deep and full of lust.

Her muscles clenched again and again and she writhed against him as her orgasm washed over her. When she stopped writhing and her moans quieted he pulled his fingers out of her. She grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to her lips. He watched as she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked the juices off. He wanted to feel those lips on his cock. He whispered in the voice he used before "Suck my cock Ness". It was almost more of a command but she didn't care. She released his fingers and let her nails trail down his chest. A shudder ran through his body. She pulled his boxer briefs down and he stepped out of them. She grabbed his hard cock with her hand and let her tongue flick the head. She wrapped her lips around it slowly sucking it into her mouth. He fisted his hands in her hair as a growl escaped his lips.

He held her head gently pushing her against his cock. He thrust his hips slowly as she sucked him. His cock hit the back of her throat and he growled. He began to thrust his hips a little harder. She increased the suction she had on him. "oh fuck". Suddenly he pulled her back up and claimed her lips with his, hard and deep and full of need and lust. He reached down and tore scrap of lace off her that had been crotch less panties and felt her pussy as he kissed her. He broke their kiss and turned her around, putting her hands on the tree and pulling her hips back. He spread her legs apart and rubbed his cock against her. She tried to move back against him to take him inside her but he wouldn't allow it. He teased her another minute before letting the head of his cock slip inside her. He gripped her hips and slowly slid inside of her tight pussy until he was buried inside her. She moaned in pleasure as he began to move inside her, sliding out and back in, this time harder and deeper. He began moving faster as he thrust harder and deeper into her over and over. He reached around and found her clit with his thumb. She was panting and moaning and crying out saying his name a few times. When he felt the first clench of her muscles around him he suddenly pulled out of her and he swore he heard her growl at him. She was suddenly on the ground beneath him. He put her legs on his shoulders and he thrust his cock back into her. She cried out at the new position as he thrust harder into her. The look in her eyes had changed. He knew that look as it now matched his own. It was animalistic and full of need and lust.

He thrust harder and deeper into her a few more times before he felt her muscles begin to clench again. He slowed his movements and stilled inside of her long enough to put her legs down. This time there was no mistaking the growl that came from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down to her. He let out a growl of his own as she tried to gain control of the situation and he suddenly found himself on the ground beneath her. He growled again and was about to flip them back over, his wolf raging for control when she started to move on him. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as she moved on his cock. She rolled her hips back and forth and his hands gripped her hips.

She began to move faster on top of him and he thrust his hips up causing his cock to go deeper inside her. Her nails dragged against his chest causing the slightest bit of pleasurable pain. She moved faster grinding her hips harder against his cock. Her muscles began to clench around him, her nails dug into his skin. She cried out his name before suddenly bringing her lips to his neck as she rode him. He felt her teeth graze his neck and then he felt her pierce his skin sinking her teeth into him. His cock jerked inside of her and he let out a growl. This time she began to drink in his blood and his wolf was screaming at him to do something, to stop her but his human side was going into a state of pure bliss. This wasn't like the first time when it was only a second. One of his hands went to her head holding her harder against him. Her muscles clenched and spasmed around his cock. He thrust up into her harder and faster than he had before. He thrust into her as his cock jerked and began to pulse. He was in a completely Euphoric state as he shot his cum in her. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned deeply. He was completely lost and out of it when he felt her shudders subside and she moved her teeth from him. He barely recognized that she was trembling and suddenly she was gone


	42. Chapter 42

Jake could barely move but he knew he had to go after her. He was weak and he stumbled as he tried to get up. He managed to grab his boxer briefs and clumsly pulled them on. He sniffed the air trying to concentrate to get her scent. It took him a little longer to catch it. He followed the scent as he stumbled through the trees. He came to the cabin and went inside. He found her huddled in a corner trembling and shaking. He rushed over to her almost falling to the ground as he did. He was on his knees in front of her, his voice quiet and weak. "Ness, what's wrong, are you ok?" He tried to pull her arms from from her face but he realized he was weaker. She looked up at him realizing what he tried to do. Tears streamed down her face. "I-Im s-s-so sorry Jake. I didn't mean to….I just…I …" He sat on the floor beside her and held his arms out.

"Ness please, come here. What are you apologizing for, you didn't do anything wrong baby." She let him pull her onto his lap but she didn't snuggle against him. She reached out and touched his neck where she had bitten him, her hands trembling. He saw the look in her eyes. He understood now. The wound was already healing. He took her hand and kissed it. "Don't be sorry about that Ness. I'm not." She looked at him surprised by his response. "But I could have…" "Ness, that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced. I can't even describe to you how it felt when you did that. Please do not be sorry for being you."

She flung herself against him wrapping her arms around him practically knocking him over. She realized that she was stronger than him at the moment partly from his blood loss and from how strong his blood made her. "Wow…easy baby. I heal quick but not that quick." His voice was gentle and soft. He wrapped his arms around her holding her to him and placed a kiss on her cheek. He held her for a moment before pulling her back to brush his lips against hers. He kissed her softly and gently and then he whispered against her lips. "I love you so much."

She stilled in his arms and looked into his eyes. She was shocked to hear him say it just then. "I love you too Jake" Her words were just as quiet as his. He slowly stood up taking her with him holding her hand in his. He wanted to pick her up but he was still too weak. He led her to the bedroom and pulled her onto the bed with him. He pulled her against him holding her to him. He pulled a blanket from the end of the bed up over them. He held her as tight as he could against him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jake woke the next day to find that Nessie wasn't beside him in bed. He was about to holler out to her when he caught the scent of food cooking. He started to sit up on the bed and was hit with a slight dizziness. Nessie walked in with a big tray of food and stopped in front of the bed. She saw the look on his face. "Jake, are you okay?" Her voice was quiet. She was still upset about what she had done. He looked up at her and smiled. "I am now. You didn't have to make breakfast Ness." "Uh, Jake, It's not really breakfast since it's almost noon time." "Really, why didn't you wake me up, how long have you been up?" Nessie carefully set the food down on end of the bed. "Awhile." Jake frowned a little. "How long Ness?" "Since seven." "Ness, you should have woken me up. You didn't have to be up all alone, I wouldn't have cared really." Jake suddenly put his hand on his head. The dizziness he had felt came back.<p>

Nessie frowned at him this time but she was upset with herself. "See that is why I didn't wake you. Here." She put some of the food on the plate. "You need to eat. I should have made you eat last night but I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Jake." "I told you last night Ness, and I meant it, don't apologize." Jake patted the bed next to him. He took a bite of his food as she sat down and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "This is delicious by the way. You should have some." Jake put some of the syrupy pancakes she had made on his fork and held it out for her. She opened her mouth and took it from him and he couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips. She looked at him curiously. "Do you know how sexy you are Ness?" His voice was quiet. He saw the blush creep up on her face. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. His tongue licked the syrup off her lips and she let out a small moan. He went to move his plate off his lap but her hand stopped him.

"Jake…you need to eat, please." Her voice was quiet and a bit shaky but he didn't argue with her. He rubbed his hand against her cheek for a moment then continued eating. He gave her bites of his food and everytime he did she would add more to his plate. He laughed at her for doing so. When he was done she went to clear off the plate and the tray but he stopped her. "Let me get it Ness. You went through all the trouble to prepare it, let me clean it up." She looked at him unsure. He moved the plate and stood up off the bed. "See, I'm feeling much better now. I just needed to eat like you said. She smiled a small smile and Jake grabbed a pair of cotton shorts out of the dresser beside the bed. He had brought clothes for them both when he made the preparations the other day.

He put them on and grabbed the tray and the plate and took them to the kitchen. Nessie followed him and watched as he washed up the few dishes she had used. He was almost finished when she spoke. "I'm gonna go take a shower, will you be ok?" Jake laughed as he turned to look at her for a second. "I'll be fine Ness, really." Nessie gave a small smile and walked back to the bedroom where there was a full master bath.

Jake finished cleaning up and then went to the bedroom. He heard the water running and knew she had gotten in the shower. She left the door open so he went in. He slid his shorts off and opened the sliding glass door to the huge shower. She turned and looked at him as he came in behind her. He could feel the heat from the water. She had her sponge in her hand and he knew she had been getting ready to wash. He smiled at her and grabbed the sponge from her. He grabbed the soap and put it on the sponge letting the water hit it. Then with one hand he pulled her waist back so her body was against his. She was surprised to find that his cock was already hard against her body and she let out a small gasp. He chuckled softly as he whispered in her ear. "See what you do to me Ness." He began running the sponge over the front of her body slowly. Over her shoulders, down her breasts and her belly, gently running it over her pussy. He heard her let out the softest of moans as he did. He pushed her gently away a few inches so he could run it over her back and her ass, then down her legs. He came back up her body, setting the sponge aside. He turned her to face him so the water could rinse off her back side, then he turned back around pulling her against him once again. He ran his hands over her body to help rinse the soap off her front. She felt his lips on her neck as his hands caressed her breasts. His fingers found her nipples and began pinching them lightly. Her body shuddered from the touch and she felt his cock stiffen harder as it did. He trailed one hand lower letting his fingers massage her pussy. She moaned at the contact. She stopped him when he went to slide a finger inside her. She turned in his arms and his lips were on hers before she could do anything. His kiss was gentle but deep. He sucked in her lower lip and she parted them for him. His tongue sought hers and she ran her hands down his chest. As he kissed her she let her hands trail down his body. She wrapped her hand around his cock causing him to growl a quiet soft growl. She began to stroke it slowly as he kissed her. He felt an overwhelming need to take her then. She noticed the sudden change in his kiss. It become harder and more urgent. He grabbed her hand that was on his cock and brought up to his neck. He put his hands on her ass and whispered huskily in her ear. "Wrap your legs around me."

She did what he said as he lifted her up around him. He pushed her against the wall as he held her and she felt his cock slide against her. He thrust his cock inside her in one swift motion. He let another soft growl as he entered her. "Fuck, you feel so good Ness." Her hands were tight around his neck as he pulled back and thrust back into her hard and deep. He continued his slow but hard rhythm for a few more minutes. "Jake…please." It was a panted plea and he knew what she wanted. He began thrusting faster into her as hard as he could. She scratched her nails down on his shoulders so hard he let out a deep growl and his thrusts somehow became harder. "OH…GOD…JACOB.! Her muscles clenched tight around him and his cock began throbbing and pulsing. She screamed his name as her orgasm crashed over her taking him with her. He pounded into her hard and fast a few more times as he shot his cum inside her. He felt her body slacken as he came down from his own orgasm.

He slowly pulled out of her and slid her body down, keeping her in his arms but resting one hand against the wall so he wouldn't fall to the floor. He gently kissed her lips with little kisses as he regained his balance. Without saying a word she reached over and grabbed the sponge putting more soap on it and used it to wash his body. He groaned again at her touches but made no move to stop her. When she finished he washed her again and they both rinsed off. He shut the water off and got a towel to dry her off with. He wrapped it around her and then grabbed on of his own. He pulled her to him and his lips claimed hers again. It was soft and gentle. It only lasted a few moments though. "We'd better get dressed unless you want to spend the day in bed with me." She eyed him curiously a shy smile creeping on her lips before she turned and walked into the bedroom.

He showed her where her clothes were and she pulled out a pair of shorts and a soft cotton tank top. He grabbed his own clothes, a pair of jean shorts and a fitting t shirt, and threw them on quickly. Nessie dressed and then found the brush sitting on the dresser and stood in front of the mirror brushing out her hair. As she was finishing up he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "So, do you want to go home or do you want to stay a few days?" She closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of his breath against her skin. "I guess we could stay a few days. If you want." He growled a playful growl in her ear and caused her to moan at the sound. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He had never wanted anyone as much as he seemed to want…no need her. "How bout a movie? I made sure to bring your favorites." "Sounds good." Jake led her to the living area and pulled out a selection of movies. She decided on Romeo and Juliet and Jake chuckled. "Whats so funny?" 'Just like your mother Ness. When I knew her before, this was her favorite movie." Nessie smiled and Jake put the movie in then pulled her onto the couch with him. They stretched out on the couch so that she was in front of him with her back to him. He pulled her as close to him as he could get pressing his body against hers. His arm was wrapped around her. As the movie started he placed gentle kisses against her neck and her ear. "I thought we were watching the movie Jake?" Her voice was soft and somewhat heated. He sighed and stopped what he was doing but kept his grip around her.

At some point he had fallen asleep. He woke and the tv was off and he noticed it was dark except for a dim light behind him somewhere. Nessie again had disappeared from him. This time he called out to her. "Ness?" "I'm in here Jake." He got up and followed where the sound of her voice came from. Of course she was in the kitchen cooking again. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her as she cooked. "You really don't have to cook for me Ness." He kissed her neck as she continued to cook. She was cooking them steaks and fried potatoes. "I told you that you need to eat Jake.' Her voice was quiet and he knew he was getting to her with his kisses. He slowly let go of her and went to sit at the table. She put the food on the plates and brought it to the table. They ate quietly watching one another.

When they were done Jake again cleaned everything up. "So what do you say we go for a walk. Theres a lake not far from here, or a private beach actually. We could maybe go for a swim or just walk along the sand." "Ok" Jake took her hand and led her out the door.

They walked through the trees until they came to the beach Jake had mentioned. It was open and the sky was filled with stars as the moon shined down. There were a few trees and big rocks on either side. "It's beautiful". Nessie whispered. "Not as beautiful as you." She turned to look at him and he grabbed her waist pulling her against him. He brushed the hair from her face with his fingers. He brought his lips to hers in a kiss that was both gentle and hard at the same time.

She knew that his inner wolf was coming to the surface by the way he kissed her. She decided to play with him a bit. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and nipped it with her teeth as she ran her hand up under his shirt. His body shuddered and he let out a small growl. She let her hand trail down to his shorts slipping just inside the waist to feel him for just a second. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. He saw the playful look she gave him but he didn't know what she was going to do. Suddenly she was gone from his body. She had used her speed and she was stripping her clothes off as she ran toward the water laughing and looking back at him.

The wolf in him instantly gave chase wanting to catch her and take her. He threw his own clothes off as he ran after her. She splashed into the water seconds before he did. He caught her easily but she pretended to struggle against him laughing as she did. He growled playfully at her and she just laughed more. He finally got his grip on her and pulled her against him, her back to him. They were up to their shoulders in the water and her slick body felt sooo good against his. He brought his lips to her neck kissing it roughly nipping at it. She instantly stopped laughing and he felt the change in her body as she pressed back against him. He let his hand slip to her pussy rubbing over it. She moaned at the touch and he whispered softly in her ear. "Now who's laughing?" His voice was husky but also a bit of playful gloating at catching her.

He turned her head up towards him and crushed his lips against hers again. His tongue found hers as he kissed her deeply. She could feel his kisses slowly becoming less gentle each time and more hard and rough. She knew he was slowly losing his mental control and that's exactly what she wanted.


	43. Chapter 43

When he left her lips to kiss down her neck she turned so she was facing him. He kissed and sucked at her neck. She rubbed one hand down his chest and stroked his cock. He growled softly at the touch. She placed her other hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes as images flooded his mind. They were images of the two them together naked, first kissing then she showed him the dark look she remembered so well in his eyes and how he took her. She showed him when she had flipped him so she was on top and in control. Then she showed him how he had chased her into the water just moments before. Suddenly his mind cleared and she was no longer in front of him.

He let his mind clear completely and looked around for a second. His head snapped toward the big rock at one end of that beach that was in the water near its edge. He caught her scent and swam toward the rock. When he got closer he stood up and walked closer to it since it was to shallow to swim anymore. He was about to look up to scan the top of the rock when he was knocked to the ground. He let out a growl instinctively and then heard her laugh. She had him pinned to the ground in the shallow water. His wolf reared its head now and he didn't like being pinned. Nessie was straddling him holding his arms to the ground. She rubbed her body against him and he half moaned and half growled beneath her. Nessie kissed her way up his chest flicking her tongue against his nipples as she did. He struggled slightly against her fighting his instinct to gain control against how pleasurable it felt. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered "What was it you said to me, now who's laughing?" She laughed softly as she nipped his arm and he growled a somewhat menacing growl. She sat back slightly to look in his eyes as she rubbed her body against his again. His eyes met hers. "Looks like I'm in charge now huh?" Her voice was low and sexy sounding. She saw his eyes darken and he struggled harder against her. She was taunting him and his wolf was getting frustrated. He finally managed to flip her over. She squealed as he did and his mouth covered hers instantly. He pinned her wrists with his hands and he pinned her body with his pushing it against her.

His kiss was rough and hard and full of hunger. All the gentleness was gone. She struggled to try and flip him back over but each time he felt her struggle he growled and kissed her harder. His body was shuddering against her. He put both her hands in one of his and he let the other hand roam down the side of her body. His touch was rough but not harmful.

She felt the sudden urge to bite him. She turned her head to his arm since it was the only thing she could reach. She sunk her teeth into his forearm and he growled fiercely. As much as he had liked it before his wolf was totally in control now and he didn't want to let go of that control. The wolf in him wanted her to know that he was in control this time and that she was his and his alone.

The next thing she knew he ripped his arm from her and pulled her up pushing her hard against the rock. Suddenly she began to tremble and a feeling of fear came over her out of no where. It was strange because she wasn't afraid of Jake. Jacob had her pinned to the rock. She felt his teeth roughly graze her neck, rougher than he ever had before, as his body pressed against her. She closed her eyes and Images flashed though her mind and She started panicking and began to struggle against him. She knew he didn't understand. "Jake, please, stop." Her words were barely a whisper and more heated then she meant them to be as she continued to struggle. He growled at her and he moved his lips to hers. It was rough and hard and she fought to keep her lips closed. He growled against her nipping at her lips trying to force them open. She knew that he had let his wolf take complete control, and after her earlier actions, he thought it was part of her game she had started.

He pushed her harder against rock and she felt him press his cock against her. The second he moved his lips she let out a scream of panick. He froze instantly. He was panting and breathing hard. He let go of her wrists and put his hands on the rock. His eyes were closed and he was trying to breathe deep now. She knew he was trying to gain his control back. Tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She felt his trembling hand touch her cheek barely touching her. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you, did I scare, god, I'm so sorry." His voice was barely a whisper. She felt her knees start to give out but he caught her before she fell holding her up. She could tell he was afraid to touch her now.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry J-Jake. I-I-don't know…" "Shhhh, It's ok Ness. I should have been more careful. It's my fault baby." His voice was barely recognizeable as he spoke in a whisper. Nessie shook her head no at him. It wasn't his fault and she needed him to know that. "I'm not…afraid of you….Jake. I—I don't know what h-happened. I wanted to…..make you act that way…but then…I got a feeling of fear, and I felt your teeth on my neck and ….and…." She couldn't bring her self to say what she felt and saw so she placed her hand on his cheek and showed him what happened to her. She showed him that she wasn't scared of him persay and that she didn't understand why she felt that way all of a sudden. She showed him a few of the images that had flooded her mind and she tried to show him that it wasn't his fault. He scooped her up in his arms and started walking back toward the cabin.

"I am so sorry Ness." She cried in his arms as it was all she could do. He went as fast as he could and when they got inside he laid her gently on the bed and grabbed one of his shirts to put on her. He pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and then laid next her bringing her as close as he dared to him. "I'm sorry Ness, I don't know what to do. I shouldn't have let things…" "Jake..please, I told you it's not your fault. It wasn't you. I just….I don't know." She was still crying and she cuddled closer to his chest. She wanted to beg him to call Ryan but she was suddenly afraid of making him angry.

Jake was afraid to wrap his arms tight around her like he wanted. After seeing the images she showed him there was only one other thing he could think of to help her. He really didn't want to do it and he didn't know what made him think of it right at that moment but he asked her anyway. "Ness, do you want me to….call Ryan?" His voice was quiet and edgy. She nodded her head against him. He reached over and grabbed her phone off the stand beside the bed. She curled into him still crying as he found his number and dialed it. He picked up on the first ring 'Nessie, oh my god, I was so worried, are you ok?'

'It's Jake Ryan' 'Jake? What's going on, where's Nessie?' Jake knew this wouldn't be good. 'I need you to come out here now Ryan. I'll give you directions….' 'Jake what the hell is going on? Is she alright?' Jake growled in frustration now. 'She's fine physically Ryan. Just listen and get here fast.' Jake gave Ryan directions to the cabin and hung up the phone. He set it down and turned back to Nessie. She was trembling and he tried to soothe her. 'I'm sorry Ness, please talk to me.' Nessie just sobbed against his chest trembling against him. He put her hand to his cheek but she tried to pull away from him.

"Please Ness, let me in, I want to help you." She let him put her hand on his cheek and he winced at the images he saw. She was having flashbacks again. They were worse than the ones she had showed him moments before. "Baby it's ok, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore. Please Ness, you're safe now. I'm so sorry." Jake felt her pain and it was gut wrenching. His own body was trembling now.

He heard the roar of the engine outside and he knew Ryan was there. He heard him throw the door open and was in the bedroom in an instant. He went to the other side of the bed and sat down. He touched Nessie gently with his hand and she instantly flew into his arms. He glared at Jake as he held her trembling against him.

"What the hell did you do to her?" His voice was quiet but angry and concerned. He was surprised to hear Nessie speak. "N-no, it wasn't….he didn't…not his fault." Was all she managed to get out. "Shhh, Ness, it's ok. I'm here, it's alright." Ryan needed to know what was going through her mind so he placed her hand on his cheek. As the images she was seeing flooded his mind his eyes grew dark. He put her hand down and held her to him. "He's gone Ness, he can't hurt you anymore shhhh." He looked back at Jake. "What happened Jake? Something had to have happened."

Nessie had started to calm in his arms. Jake was sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face. He wouldn't look at Ryan. "You don't want know. I don't even know exactly." He tried to keep the pain and anger out of his voice but it didn't work.

Without saying a word Nessie brought her shaky hand up to his face. Ryan watched for a moment and suddenly was snarling. In an instant Jake found himself pinned against the wall with a hand on his throat. "You got rough with her, you tried to force her, what the fuck were you thinking, I can't believe you would do that to her!" "Ryan please don't!" Nessie was crying again. "What did you show him Ness?" Jakes voice was a growl as he now felt threatened and he was trembling hard trying to keep his temper in check as he let Ryan hold him against the wall. "Only what I though he needed to see. I-I'm sorry." Jake pushed Ryan off him so hard he flew across the room hitting the wall.

"Now you have to show him everything or he's going to get it all wrong and I'm going to have to hurt him." Jake fought to calm down for her sake. Nessie looked at Ryan who was now standing glaring at Jake ready to attack him. Nessie went to move off the bed but started to fall when she tried to stand. Ryan and Jake were both at her side in an instant.

She clung to both of them as they set her back on the bed. She turned to Ryan and she could see the protectiveness in his eyes. "I wasn't...afraid of Jake Ryan. I -I don't know what happened. I'll show you, but p-please, don't be mad at Jake." Ryan closed his eyes as Nessie put her hand back to his cheek. She showed him everything that happened from the time they went for their walk. How she had wanted him to react the way he did. When she showed him the whole thing she slowly brought her hand away, still shaking.

He kept his eyes closed for a moment taking deep breaths. He felt her start to slink away and he knew she was embarrassed. He pulled her to him. "No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." He looked at Jake while still speaking to her. "Even if thats what happened, he should have known better. He knows what you have been through the most recent hasn't been that long. You may not have been afraid of him, but the way he was acting, it's what triggered your fear Ness. And you panicked when you felt Jakes teeth that time because you were always afraid of that bastard biting you. But Ness, he's gone. I promise you he is not coming back." Ryan held her as he laid back on the bed with her. Jake had gotten up and left the room after hearing Ryan say what had triggered her fear.

Nessie hadn't noticed Jake leave the room and she heard the loud crack of wood and then she heard him curse. "No, he can't leave, Ryan please." She didn't want Jake away from her. "I don't think he will but I'll go get him. I'll be right back." In a blur he was out the door.


	44. Chapter 44

Jake was leaning with his hands against the tree he had punched breathing hard. He was still trembling. He snapped his head around when he heard Ryan approach. Not only was he upset at himself and frustrated but both him and his wolf were utterly pissed that it was Ryan who could comfort her.

"What the hell do you want?" "Nessie's afraid you're going to leave Jake. She needs you to come back inside with her." Jake took a deep breathe. He knew how she was feeling cause he could feel it too. He was fighting it against his own feelings. Ryan went to put his hand on Jakes arm and suddenly Jake had him pinned against the tree.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to see you holding her right now, do you? I brought her here to get away from you, from everyone for a few days. I needed her in a way that you couldn't even begin to understand. I thought after last night that we both got what we needed and I would be fine. But then what she started tonight...you saw the game she was playing, you saw what happened to me, you know what I am. I know what happened to her tonight was not her fault and I feel horrible that I might have caused it, but I feel everything she feels. If you don't want me to end up tearing you apart at some point...she needs it as much as I do. I came out here to get away from you...so I wouldn't hurt her by hurting you."

Jake still had him pinned against the tree and he heard a low growl. He scanned the trees in front of him and spotted the wolf that was glowering at him. "Oh fuck, what the hell is she doing here?" Jake slowly let go of Ryan and he turned just enough to see Leah in her wolf form growling at Jake. He turned back to Jake although he had moved away from him and was glaring. "Damn, she must have followed me here. I knew she was outside in the woods but I didn't think she would follow me. Or that she would find me for that matter."

Just then Jake fell to the ground in pain as they heard the scream come from inside. Ryan quickly helped him to his feet and flew inside with him as fast as he could. He let go of Jake in front of the bed and grabbed Nessie wrapping his arms around her. She stopped screaming instantly and was crying into his chest. When she stopped screaming Jake was able to make his way over the them. Just as he sat on the edge of the bed Leah was at the door.

She took in the situation trying to figure out what was going on. She knew something was wrong with Nessie and part of her felt bad but when She saw Nessie in Ryans arm and Jake on the edge of the bed looking like he was in pain she couldn't help the quiet growl that escaped. Jake turned and yelled at her. "Cut the shit Leah, get the hell out of here." His voice was full of pain but he tried to make it sound more menacing. He reached up to Nessie and gently pulled her out of Ryans arms and Ryan let him. She refused to let go of his hand so he sat on the bed as Jake wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ear telling her it was ok pulling her onto his lap. Leah had stopped growling and was watching them now.

"Is she ok, what happened?" Her voice was part anger and part concern. "Not now Leah, just go!" Jake snapped at her. "J-Jake." Nessies voice was quiet and a little shaky. Jake looked at her and she put her hand on his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was upset he snapped at Leah. She was trying to show him that Leah couldn't help the way she acted when he saw her with Ryan and she showed Jake how he acted the same way toward Ryan. Jake's face softened just a bit and when he opened his eyes he looked at Leah and spoke more quietly. "Sorry Leah. Just...please wait in the other room, alright?" Leah looked at him curiously but turned and walked out of the room.

Jake held Nessie in his arms a few more minutes before she stopped trembling. He could hear the steady rythym of her heart and he felt a calm come over him. He knew she had fallen asleep. He laid her on the bed gently, her hand sliding from Ryans. He whispered softly to her "We'll be right outside in the other room Ness.' Then he kissed her cheek. Ryan looked at him warily unsure of whether to leave her alone. Normally he would have kissed her cheek the way Jake had but after how he reacted earlier he didn't want to make him mad so he walked out of the room with Jake following him.

Leah was sitting on the couch, her knees curled to her chest. She looked up when they came in the room. Ryan sat at the table and Jake stood against the wall in front of Leah. She was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch so she looked between the two of them. She noticed they both looked distraught but she could see something else in Jakes eyes. The same thing she had seen outside that had caused her reaction. "Is someone going to tell me what is going on? What was that outside between the two of you, and what is wrong with Renesmee?" She tried not to sound mad. Jake took a deep breathe.

"Something...happened. Nessie wanted...or needed...Ryan to come here. What you saw outside...was me trying not to kill him while trying to make him understand the seriousness of the whole situation."

Leah looked at Jake, not really understanding a word he said. "What do you mean she needed him here? And what situation?" Jake gritted his teeth. "Just trust me Leah when I say Nessie isn't trying to keep Ryan from you okay? I can't tell you why because that is up to her if she wants you to know, but she needs him here and believe me too when I say I don't want him here anymore than you do." Jakes voice while low was full of concern, pain, jealousy and a few other things all at once. His eyes were dark and a realization came over Leah. She realized why Jake had brought Nessie here, to be alone with her.

She remembered seeing a few things in some of the other wolves minds that she wished she hadn't seen, and she knew that was why Jake had brought her here. She also wasn't sure then if it would be safe for Ryan to be here with him. "I'm not leaving Jake. I'm not leaving him here with you and I want answers." "Leah I so don't need this shit from you right now. I can't give you the answers you want so if you stay, you're just going to have to deal with things and stay the hell out of the way." "We both know if someone doesn't explain to me what is going on between the two of them, then you and I are going to be the ones having a problem with each other. You know how this works Jake. And I know why you came here, I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice. I'm a wolf too remember. The sooner this whole thing gets straightened out, the sooner you two can be alone again."

Jake glared at her knowing she was right. Ryan watched the two of them almost intimidated by the tension rolling off them. He was suddenly feeling the need to be on the defensive. He felt his body muscles tighten. "I'm just...gonna go check on Nessie." Ryan said it quietly knowing they could hear him. Jake glared at Leah then followed Ryan quickly. He was glad that Leah didn't try to follow them. Ryan sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleeping. Jake crawled on the bed beside her needing to be close to her. He wrapped an arm around her protectively and kissed her forehead. Nessie slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, then looked at Ryan, giving him a smile too.

"Are you feeling better?" Jake asked her quietly. She nodded her head "I think so. I'm sorry I freaked." "Don't apologize Ness." They both said it at the same time. Then Jake spoke. "Ness, Leah needs to know what happened." "I can show her what happened tonight." Nessie was quiet when she spoke. "No Ness, I don't mean just tonight. She needs to know what happened...before. She needs to understand why you need Ryan so much and why you are so close to him." Jake tried very hard to keep his voice quiet and contain the jealousy he felt. Nessie began to shake slightly. "I -I can't s-show her..." "Shhhh...you don't have Ness. We just need your permission to tell her. If we don't tell her then things could get...well lets just say it won't be good between her and I." Nessie shook her head. "You can tell her, if it will help." Jake kissed her cheek and started to move off the bed but she clung to him. "No, stay in here with me. Let Ryan tell her." She looked at Ryan. "Please Ryan." "Anything you want Ness." He kissed her hand and then quickly left the room.

Ryan sat at the opposite end of the couch and Leah watched him. "Nessie said I could tell you what happened to her, the reason that her and I are so close." Leah listened intently as Ryan told her everything that happened to Nessie and how he took care of her for so long. When he was done Leah was quiet and he saw the tear in her eye. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry. If I had known...I would have tried harder." Leah closed her eyes for a moment then looked at Ryan. "But I don't understand what that has to do with tonight." Ryan took a breathe now remembering what Nessie had shown him. He couldn't bring himself to say it outloud. "That, you will have to let Nessie show you.." Leah saw the dark in his eyes when she had asked about tonight. He stood up and nodded his head for her to follow so she did. He stepped in the room and walked over to to the side of the bed. Leah stayed at the doorway. Jake had his arms wrapped tight around her but he saw them come in.

Ryan touched her arm as he sat on the bed. "Ness?" She looked at Ryan. "Do you feel like telling Leah what happened tonight? I told her everything else." There were tears in Nessies eyes and she nodded her head. Jake glared at Ryan and then closed his eyes as Leah walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the edge. She looked at Nessie. "I'm sorry Renesmee, I had no idea." She gave Nessie a small hug and then Nessie looked at her. "I would rather show you what happened tonight if that's ok, you'll understand better."

Her voice was quiet and Leah could see the embarassment on her face. Leah nodded and Nessie put her hand to Leah's cheek. She showed her the whole thing like she did with Ryan the second time. Nessie pulled her hand away slowly and buried her head in Jakes chest. Leah was quiet for a moment. She knew now she was right about why Jake had come here. She felt bad though that Nessie was embarassed about having to show her. She put her hand gently on her back.

"You don't have to be embarassed Renesmee. Apart from the bad things that happened, I've seen much more in the packs mind. And I'm sorry for what happened to you. But I know that Jake would never hurt you the way you have been hurt in the past. I hope you know that." Her voice was soft and Jake opened his eyes and gave her a small smile of appreciation for sticking up for him. Nessie turned her head back towards Leah. "I know he wouldn't, I don't know what happened. Ryan had an idea. I'm sorry to put you all through this." "Ness, don't. We told you, you have nothing to be sorry for." It was Ryan who said it. He took Nessies hand and kissed it.

She turned in Jakes arms so that her back was to him. She curled against him but kept her hand in Ryans as she closed her eyes. "Go to sleep sweetie, you need to rest. I'll be right here." Ryan said softly. He didn't miss how Jake pulled Nessie tighter against him wrapping his arm more posessively around here. Leah noticed too. She knew it must be killing him to have Ryan holding her hand but he didn't open his eyes and she didn't say anything. Leah got up quietly and walked to the door. She turned and watched as Ryan lay back on the bed still holding Nessies hand. She understood better know why she needed him so much but that didn't mean she had to like it. She walked out of the room and tried to fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank my faithful reviewer as always! I appreciate any reviews at all that anyone wants to give. Also just wanted to say that these last few chapters would have been published yesterday but I couldn't get the uploader to quit timing out soo my apologies.<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Leah woke to the sound of someone in the kitchen. She sat up and looked over the couch and saw Ryan cooking. He looked her apologetically. "Sorry, did I wake you?" "No, it's ok." She got off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She looked at Ryan who was placing the food onto different plates. Eggs and bacon and some fruit. He handed her plate and put some food on it for her. "Thanks." She said quietly as she sat at the table. She took a bite of the eggs. "This is really good." "Thanks, it's one of Nessies favorites."

He put the plates onto a try and took them into the bedroom. Jake looked up when he came in and saw the food in his hands. He gently shook Nessie and she slowly opened her eyes. "Morning Jake." Jake smiled at her and pointed toward Ryan. Nessie looked up and saw the food in his hands. He set the tray at the end of the bed and sat next to it. They both sat up and Ryan handed them each a plate of food. Jake was surprised at how hungy he was. He noticed though that Nessie hadn't eaten much at all and so did Ryan.

"What's wrong Ness, I know these are your favorite." She gave Ryan a small smile. "I'm just not that hungry I guess. Jake needs to eat though." She was quiet when she said it. Ryan could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what. Then he realized what she said. "Wait, why does Jake need to eat? I mean, I know he needs to eat but you sounded concerned about it." It was then that Ryan noticed Nessie was slightly trembling. He looked at them suspiciously and Nessie looked down at her plate. Her words were barely a whisper. "I bit him." Ryans eyes got wide and Jake gripped Nessies hand. "Did I hear that right? Did you just say you bit him?" Jake glared at him and Nessie nodded but then she spoke again in no more than a whisper. "Well, I didn't just bite him. We were...well...ya know...and I couldn't help it...I...I..." Ryan finished for her, his words as quiet as hers. "You drank from him." It wasn't a question really. Ryan grabbed her shoulders gently and Jake suddenly growled quietly. Ryan ignored him.

"Ness, when did this happen?" Nessie looked at him, her eyes big "The night before last." Ryan grabbed her hand and started to pull her off the bed. "C'mon, you need to get dressed now." Suddenly there was a loud growl and Nessie was pulled back while Ryan was thrown to the floor. "Jake no, don't please!" Nessie yelled at him and yanked on his arm. He turned and sat back down beside her pulling her to him. He noticed too that she was trembling. Leah ran in just then and ran over to Ryan who was getting up now. She offered him a hand and glared at Jake. "What the hell happened Jake?" "Get him out of here now!" Jake growled at her but Ryan pulled away from her and looked at Jake and Nessie, who was trying to hold Jake back.

"You don't get it Jake. She needs to hunt now. That's why she doesn't want food. That's why she's shaking." Ryan knew he was taking a chance yelling at Jake when he was this mad but he did't care. Nessie was more important. Leah stood close to Ryan but not to close in case Jake tried to attack him. "Then I'll take her hunting." Jake growled the words at him. Ryan shook his head. "You really don't know anything do you Jake. She drank from you. You are the closest thing to human blood she has had since she was a baby. If you take her, she could end up attacking you. She doesn't hunt that often as it is. Now that she drank from you, she has to hunt in order to keep it under control, for both your sakes. Please, just let me help her." He was practically pleading with him now. Leah was shocked at what she heard. Nessie was trembling more now and she turned Jake to face her.

"Jake, it's ok. He'll keep me safe. I think he's right." She was quiet when she spoke and Jake closed his eyes as he touched her face with his hand. "If you think it will help you Ness." Nessie nodded her head and slowly crawled off the bed. She grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom. When she came back out she was shaking as she walked and Ryan grabbed her hand not caring about the growling coming from Jake. He heard Leah say soemthing to Jake but he was too busy paying attention to Nessie. "Can you run?" He whispered the words to her. "I think so." With that they were gone leaving Jake and Leah alone.

* * *

><p>Leah sat down on the edge of the bed almost afraid to be so close to Jake. "Jake?" "What Leah?" His eyes were closed and his voice was almost a growl like before. "I know what's going on with you." Jake looked at her questioningly now. "When Nessie showed me what happened last night. I saw how you acted. And I'm guessing that's where things were headed the night before until she...well until she got control of you and did that. That's why you still feel the way you do." "Thanks Leah, but I kinda figured that out on my own when I wanted to tear Ryan to bits."<p>

"The point Jake, is that I think I know a way you may be able to help her so you can both get what you need." Jake again looked at her questioningly. "Yes, Jake, she needs it as much as you do but I think you know that. She can feel all the tension you feel. And she wants to let you do it. But after last night, she's scared obviously." "So what do you think I can do to help her?" "Well, first you can start by giving her a couple times of being gentle, let her see that she can trust you. I know she says she trusts you, and shes not scared of you, but you still have to show her. It will be hard for you to control, but you can do it if you try. When she's ready, she'll try to engage you again. When she does, make sure you pay attention to her signs. If she gives any sign of distress, make her look at you. That way she will see that it's you there with her. Don't let her close her eyes like last night. She may say she trusts you Jake, but when she closed her eyes it wasn't you she was seeing and she freaked."

Jake looked at Leah almost dumbfounded that she was saying all this. "How do you know that will work?" "Just trust me on this ok?" Jake looked at her for a moment. "Thanks Leah." "No problem. And Jake, the next time you hurt Ryan, I will kick your ass. Get your fucking temper under control." Theres the Leah he knew. Jake couldn't help but laugh at her even though he knew she was serious.

* * *

><p>Nessie and Ryan came back about an hour later. Jake rushed to her and pulled her into his arms. He noticed instantly how much better she looked. "Do you feel better?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded as he held her to him. He pushed her slightly away and looked at her. "Will you come for a walk with me?" "Okay." Jake grabbed a blanket and glanced at Ryan who looked worried as he took Nessies hand and walked her out the door.<p>

Leah saw Ryan staring after them. She touched his arm and he instinctively pulled back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. They'll be ok ya know." Ryan tried to smile at her but he wasn't as sure as she was. Leah stared at him for a moment wanting nothing more than to pull him to her and kiss him but she could tell it wasn't the right time. She sat at the table in the kitchen.

Ryan looked at her as she sat at the table. She seemed to be contemplating something. He sat down next to her surprising her with how close he sat to her. "Wanna share what's going on in that head of yours?" Leah looked at him again surprised. "I was just wondering why you ran from me that night, when we were dancing." Ryan really didn't want to have this talk right now but he knew she wanted answers. "I told you, it's nothing personal. I just don't trust any wolves anymore." She eyed him curiously and Ryan realized exactly what he said. "Fuck." He said more under his breathe but Leah heard him. "Something happened to you, to make you not trust us." Ryan ran a hand through his hair.

"It wasn't just one thing Leah. It was a bunch of things and I really don't want to talk about it right now." She didn't know why but she put her hand gently on his face and turned him so he was looking at into her eyes. She could see the sadness and hurt and she wanted to kiss it away. She leaned forward and let her lips gently brush his. He didn't pull away from her so she kissed him more fully. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his lips to let her tongue dance with his. His hands came up to her face holding her there as the kiss deepened. Then suddenly he was gone and Leah was left sitting there panting. She glanced around quickly and then ran to the door scanning the trees but she didn't see him anywhere. She ran back in the house and plopped herself on the couch letting herself cry out the frustration she felt.

* * *

><p>Jake and Nessie walked quietly to the beach. Jake held her hand tightly in his. When they walked out onto the sand he picked a spot closer to the water but far enough back that they wouldn't get wet. He laid the blanket out and sat on it pulling her down with him. He stretched out on the blanket with her in his arms, her back to him. He pulled her body as close to his as he could and she snuggled against him. They watched the waves crash on the rocks. Jake was tracing circles on her hand as he held her. He pulled her hair back and placed gentle soft kisses on he neck. He was surprised by her immediate reaction to him as she pushed her body harder against his and she moaned softly.<p>

She turned her head toward his and he gently brushed his lips over hers, letting his tongue glide over them. He let his hand roam over her body, sliding it up her shirt to softly caress her breasts. He found that she had no bra on. She moaned softly against his mouth. She sat up for a brief second pulling her shirt off so Jake did the same to his own. He pulled her gently to him and rolled her on her back so he was on top of her. He kept enough of his weight off of her so he wouldn't crush her. She moaned again at the feel of him against her. He kissed her lips again, keeping it as gentle as he could. It was hard for him to not pour all of his passion into it. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss letting his tongue play with hers. His body started to tremble lightly with his need for her. He moved his lips to kiss her neck and he whispered in her ear "You are so beautiful Ness."

She ran her hands over his chest and realized that he was shaking. He had moved his lips to gently kiss and suck her nipples. Somehow between heated breathes she managed to speak "Jake, are you ok? You're….Oh God….shaking?" He brought his lips back to hers for a moment and then whispered "I need you Ness, I need to be inside of you." At hearing his words she reached down with her hands and popped the buttons of his jeans. She started to pull them down and he pulled them off the rest of the way, then he slowly removed hers. He looked her body over, his own body shuddering more "God you are so beautiful."

As he hovered over her he brought his lips back to hers and he felt the slight tremble in her own body. "Ness, honey, are you alright?" His words were barely a whisper. "I need you too Jake, please." At hearing those words he slowly pushed his cock into her inch by inch, slower than he had ever done before. His hands intertwined with hers as he did. He had never been so tender with anyone before. He covered her mouth with his as he moved slow and deep inside her. Although his kiss was gentle and tender, she could feel the hunger buried in it. His body trembled with his desire as he controlled the urge to thrust faster into her. As if reading his mind she broke their kiss and locked on to his gaze. In a panted breath she whispered "Jake… please" "Tell me what you want Ness" His voice was deep and husky, barely a whisper. "More…please…faster." Jake growled a low quiet growl of pleasure as he picked up his pace. Nessie wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. She moaned and panted with pleasure.

"Fuck Ness" Her muscles clenched around him and he growled again. She put her hand on his cheek showing him just how he was making her feel. That was all it took. A deep growl emanated from his chest as their orgasms crashed over them together. Her hand slid from his cheek. His cock pulsed and throbbed inside her as he thrust one last time into her. He collapsed on top of her quickly rolling to the side taking her with him staying inside her body. Their bodies were both still slightly trembling as they held each other tight. "I love you Ness". "I love you too Jake." Their words were whispers on their lips. They held each other for a few more minutes and then Jake suddenly pulled her tight against him and whipped his head toward the air sniffing.


	46. Chapter 46

"Jake, what is it?" Nessie whispered to him. "Someone's here." Jake whispered not sounding happy. Nessie managed to move her head away enough to sniff the air. She sighed and gave Jake a small smile. "It's just Ryan Jake. He's probably hiding in the trees back there to give us privacy. He must be upset." Jake couldn't help the quiet frustrated growl that escaped him. Nessie brushed his lips with hers and then gently pulled away from him grabbing for her clothes. She handed him his clothes too and they got dressed.

When they were decent again Jake pulled her back into his lap as she called out to Ryan. "You can come out now Ryan." Within seconds Ryan appeared emerging from the trees. He walked over slowly to them taking his time. He didn't miss the way Jake possessively wrapped his arms around her as he approached. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." His voice was quiet and Nessie could tell he was upset. Jake glared at him but Nessie reached her hand up to his and pulled him down to sit in front of them.

"What happened Ryan?" Ryan looked at them both, unsure if he should talk about this in front of Jake. He looked at Jake cautiously deciding what he should say. "I had to make sure you were ok, that's all." Of course Nessie knew he was lying. "Ryan, just because Jake is here doesn't mean you can get away with lying to me." He sighed looking at her with frustration in his eyes. "Fine, I don't know what to do…..about Leah." "What happened Ryan?"

"She…I….we kinda kissed. And I ran out." Ryans voice was quiet and Nessie gave him a knowing look. "You're going to have to tell her Ryan." Ryan shook his head. "I don't know if I can Ness. You're the only one who knows about that stuff. I don't know if I can deal with telling someone else." Jake had a curious and frustrated look on his face but he didn't say anything. "You can Ryan. It's going to eat at you until you tell her. She needs to understand why you feel the way you do. If you don't want to tell her then you are going to have to let yourself feel what your afraid to feel without her understanding any of it. You know you can't keep avoiding her, or your feelings. I see the way you look at her sometimes."

Ryan let out a sigh. He didn't want to say anything else in front of Jake. "Thanks Ness. Sorry I interrupted you guys. I'll see ya later." "Hey Ryan?" Nessie called after him. "Yeah Ness?" "Tell her what your biggest fear is. That she does need to know." Ryan was only half surprised that she knew what that was. "Eventually, I will try. Remember, both of you, if that happens again, she needs to hunt shortly after and eat human food to keep it under control." Ryan was gone after that and Jake looked at Nessie somewhat confused. Nessie knew Ryan was still upset and she was a little worried about him.

* * *

><p>"Ok, what does his biggest fear have to do with…." Jake stopped mid sentence as the realization hit him. Nessie looked at him somewhat afraid of how he would react. "He's afraid of biting her." Jakes voice was quiet. Nessie shook her head. "Because he's venomous." "Jake, he would never hurt her." "How can you say that Ness? Look what happened with us." Jake saw she was getting upset and stopped her. "No Ness, I loved every second of that, but what I meant was if you got that feeling, that means he will too. But you can't kill me from a bite like he can Leah." "Jake, he won't." Nessie was quiet when she spoke. "You can't be sure Ness…." "Jake….when Ryan and I….I knew when he felt it….he instantly moved his face away from me…..he tore the pillows instead." Jake growled at hearing her talk about what happened. He knew she was just trying to tell him that he had controlled it in a way but he still didn't want to hear it. "And Jake, my dad didn't bite my mom either, and she was human when they…..well you know." Nessie kept her voice quiet. She could feel how tense he was getting and the fact he had his eyes closed and was taking deep breathes only confirmed it.<p>

Nessie placed her hand on his cheek showing him how upset he looked. She tried to reassure him with her thoughts. Jake put his hand on hers and slowly removed it. "I'm sorry Ness, I can't help but worry. Leah may be annoying at times but she's part of my pack, my family." "Just don't make this any harder on him Jake. He's already having a hard time accepting it, he doesn't need you to get on his case about it. Besides, he has more control than he thinks he does." Jake sighed and pulled her close to him for a tight hug. "I love you Ness". "I love you too Jake. We should probably head back, make sure they're both ok." Jake looked at her with concern until she held up a hand. "I just mean that I'm sure Leah was upset after he ran out in the middle of kissing her. She may be tough on the outside Jake, but she's still a woman. Her feelings still get hurt even if she doesn't say it." Jake nodded and took her hand as he picked up the blanket. They headed back to the cabin.

When they got back Nessie immediately noticed that Ryans bike was gone. She ran in the house in a panick with Jake right behind her. He had sensed her sudden change in mood. "Ness what's wrong?" Nessie didn't answer him. She ran to the couch where Leah was sleeping. She shook her awake startling her. "What the hell Renesmee?" Leah didn't mean it to come out the way it did. "Where's Ryan?" "I don't know, I haven't seen him since right after you two left." Leah's voice was quieter now. "Did he take the bike when he left?" "No, he just ran out. Why, what's wrong?"

Nessie ran at vampire speed into the bedroom. She stopped when she saw a note on the pillow there. She read the note that Ryan had left and Jake could feel that she tensed and relaxed a little at the same time. "What's it say Ness?" Nessie was silent for a moment . The note he left said he needed time to think and that she knew how to find him if she needed him. She didn't want to tell Jake and Leah that. She spoke quietly now "He'll be back. He just went to let mom and dad know that I'm ok. He didn't want them to worry."

She shredded the note easily in one hand and Jake sighed. "Ness, as much as it kills me, you should have known that he wouldn't leave without telling you somehow." Jake pulled her to him trying to comfort her. Nessie tried not to show that she was a little worried but Jake could feel it when he held her against him. "He'll be fine Ness, you'll see." He kissed the top of her head and she pulled back from him. They walked back out to the living room area where Leah was sitting on the couch. "How bout we all watch a movie?" "Can't you just go home already Leah?" Jake sounded agitated now. Leah just scowled at him. Nessie smacked his arm lightly and he followed her to the couch. Leah popped in a movie and sat down. Nessie cuddled against Jake and he put his arm around her. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Nessie woke she was still curled against Jake on the couch. He was asleep and Leah was watching another movie. She moved as carefully as she could so as not to wake Jake. She looked out the window and it looked like the sun was setting. Ryan still hadn't come back yet. Nessie looked at Jake sleeping and decided this was her only chance to get out alone even for a few minutes. She started to head quietly toward the door when Leah spoke quietly. "Where are you going?" "Just for a walk, I won't be long." "You know Jake wouldn't want you going out alone." Nessie sighed. "I'll be fine. Theres no danger anymore and I just want to get some air." "Fine, but don't blame me when he comes looking for you." Nessie walked out the door and then with vampire speed she headed toward the beach.<p>

Within no time at all she reached the beach and walked along the waters edge. When she came to the cliffs at one side she suddenly picked up a faint scent. She knew right away that it was Ryans. Even though she thought the scent was old she followed it anyway. She was surprised that as she climbed up the cliffs it got stronger. She walked along the edges of the cliff until she came to something that resembled a cave.

She walked slowly inside and saw Ryan sitting against the wall. His head lifted up when she walked in. "Ness, what are you doing here?" He sounded more frustrated than surprised. "Well I got worried when you weren't back yet and I had a feeling that you wouldn't be too far away since it was getting late. Jake was asleep so I came for a walk and picked up your scent. You can't hide out here forever you know."

Ryan looked at her and she could see the hurt and conflict in his eyes. Nessie sat next to him. "How do you do it Ness?" "Do what?" "How do you trust him to not hurt you without any fear? How do you trust yourself to not hurt him? We're supposed to be enemies. Everything about them tells them to rip us to shreds or stay away from us."

Nessie took a deep breath. "Ya know, I never really even thought about it that way. I just feel it in my heart. I love him and he loves me. I can't explain it really. I have to trust in what we feel for each other." Nessie was quiet for a moment as Ryan thought about what she said. "I just don't know if I can do that Ness. She could easily hurt me and I could easily hurt her. Look at what happened when we…I don't know if I can always control that." Ryan didn't look at her when he spoke. Nessie grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "Ryan, you have more control then you think you do. And I really don't think you have to worry about Leah hurting you. Sam has taught them well to watch for the signs of their tempers. They know when to back away. They each have their own limits but they know how to control it so they don't hurt anyone."

Ryan shook his head slightly. "You have too much faith in them... and in me Ness. If I lose control and I bite her….." "Ryan look at me." Ryan looked up to meet her gaze. "You have to trust that this happened for a reason. Just let yourself feel what you feel. What you're afraid to feel. Trust yourself, and trust those feelings. You didn't hurt me because you care about me. And I know if you let yourself open up, you care about Leah too. You're the one who said it will happen eventually, so let it happen. I know your scared for more than one reason, but you have to trust yourself. And you have to trust Leah."

"I just don't know Ness." Nessie reached her hand up and put it on his cheek. She showed him images of him and Leah and how she could see how they felt about each other. She showed him how hurt Leah looked everytime he ran on her and how hurt he looked now in the cave. She also showed him how worried she had been about him when he left earlier and still hadn't come back. She let her hand slip from his cheek and he pulled her in for a hug. Suddenly they heard a low growl and they both looked toward the entrance. Jake was there in his wolf form. Ryan quickly backed away a few inches from Nessie. Nessie grabbed his hand to stop him and she looked at Jake. "Cut it out Jake. Ryan was upset, he needed someone to talk too." Jake stopped growling and sat on his haunches in a huff.

Nessie watched the way Ryan looked at Jake for a minute, then she got an idea. She started to walk toward Jake with Ryans hand still in hers but Ryan wouldn't move. She looked at him. "C'mon" "Ness…." "Trust me Ryan. It will be ok." Jake looked at her curiously cocking his head to the side. Nessie had to hold back her giggle. This time when she walked forward Ryan followed behind her. She stood right beside Jake but Ryan stopped a couple inches back. Nessie put her hand on Jakes head. "Just put your hand out, he won't bite, I promise."

Ryan looked at her and she could see he was scared. She took the hand that she was holding and slowly brought it up to hold it above Jakes muzzle. Jake nudged their hands and Ryan instantly yanked his back making Nessie let go. "Ryan, he won't hurt you." Ryan looked at them for a minute then slowly put his hand back out. He brought it up to Jakes head and touched his fur. When Jake made no movement he let his hand rest by Nessies. "See, I told you." Ryan relaxed a little and put his hand back at his side but he stood closer to Nessie. Ryan looked at Jake then at Nessie. "But he's not her Ness. He won't hurt me because of you." Jake let out what sounded like a frustrated huff. He seemed to understand what part of the issue was. Nessie patted his head. "Jake, can you wait for me on the beach?" When Jake didn't move Nessie looked right at him. "Please Jake." Jake let out an aggravated growl and turned to leave. He looked back at the two of them before running off.

"Ryan, I said this before and I'm telling you again, talk to her before you go nuts. Tell her how you feel. And please, don't stay out here too long." Nessie walked up and kissed his cheek. She walked to the entrance of the cave. "Hey Ness, do you really think I can handle this?" Nessie turned to look at him understanding what he meant. "I do." She smiled at him and then left the cave leaving him alone to think.

She made her way back down to the beach to find Jake. When she neared the rocks at the other end she saw him leaning against them in his human form. When he saw her he made his way over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Do you know how worried I was when you weren't at the cabin? I was scared to death something would happen to you Ness. What were thinking?" She could hear the concern in his voice. "Jake, I'm fine. Theres nothing to worry about anymore remember? I had a feeling he would be out here and I knew he would need to talk. I'm sorry I made you worry." Jake pulled back enough to look in her eyes. He could see she was really sorry.

"I don't suppose you want to explain what that was all about anyway?" Nessie sighed and pulled out of Jakes arms but grabbed his hand to walk back toward the cabin. She walked slow so she could talk before getting within earshot of Leah. "I can't tell you everything. But he doesn't trust you or Leah, or any wolf for that matter. Part of the trust is that he's afraid for his safety, and mine of course, but it's more than that too. Some things happened that caused the trust issue. He has feelings for her, but right now the trust issue and fear of losing his own control is stopping him from acting on those feelings. I don't know what else to do to help him." Jake thought for a moment. "I don't suppose you are going to tell me what happened to him?" Nessie shook her head. It's not my place Jake. I won't betray his trust like that." Jake let out a sigh. They walked silently the rest of the way back. They went inside to find the cabin empty.


	47. Chapter 47

"Did Leah go hunt Jake?" "Oh fuck, no, Leah doesn't like to hunt. She went to find him." "Jake, she can't, not in her wolf form. You have to do something." Jake ran back out the door and quickly threw his clothes off. He exploded into his wolf form and called out a command in his head to her before even listening. 'LEAH STOP!" Jake listened in his mind for a response. Within seconds he heard her. 'What the hell Jake?' Jake watched in his mind as Leah halted to a stop. He could see that she wasn't far from the cave they had left Ryan in. Jake looked at Nessie nodding for her to follow him. He started to run toward Leah. 'Leah you can't approach him as a wolf, just stay where you are.' 'Why can't I Jake, he knows what I am. And why do I have to wait for you?' Jake growled a warning that she could now hear as he was getting closer. Nessie was right beside him when they came to where Leah had halted.

'He's scared Leah, he doesn't trust us so if you go running up to where he is as a wolf it only makes things worse.' 'It's not up to you how I handle this Jake. I'm tired of him running from me all the time. I know he feels the connection between us I'm tired of him always running to her or her to him, I need him to talk to me, not her.'

Nessie spoke up sensing that they were talking in their minds. "Do you think you two could change back so I can join this little conversation." Leah growled a small growl and Nessie took a step back. Jake let out his own growl to Leah. 'Don't do that again Leah.' With that Jake loped off into the trees and was back in seconds in his human form wearing his cut off shorts that Nessie had brought with her. He pointed toward the trees for Leah to do the same. With a huff she walked into the trees and came back in her human form. "Would someone like to fill me in?" Nessie asked. Jake looked at Leah waiting for her to talk. She sighed.

"I just wanted to talk to him. I'm tired of him running from me all the time." Nessie gave her an understanding look. "Leah, do you trust me?" Leah looked from her to Jake. Jake looked confused. She turned back to Nessie. "Renesmee, I can't say I really trust any vampires fully, half or not. I'm sorry, I…" Jake growled at her under his breathe but they all heard it. "Jake, it's okay. Leah, do you trust me enough to come with me?" Nessie held out her hand to her. Leah looked at her for a minute before seeming to decide. She slowly reached out and took Nessies hand. "Jake, I need you to leave us alone. I'll come find you when we're done." "Ness, I don't think…." "Jake, please." Jake just nodded his head. Nessie walked off with Leah in tow.

When they got to the cave Leah closed her eyes for a moment. "He's here." Her words were a whisper. Ryan appeared at the entrance and his eyes got wide when he saw Nessie holding Leah's hand. "Ness, what are you doing here, again?" He never took his eyes off Leah. Nessie reached out and grabbed his hand and led them both into the cave. "I'm here to try and help you two. You need to talk to her Ryan. I would have given you more time but Leah was worried about you and we, Jake and I, had to intercept her so she wouldn't scare the hell out of you." Ryan looked at her confused for a moment.

"She was in her wolf form Ryan. I knew it would freak you out and make things harder for you. I brought her here so you could talk and feel safe that I was here with you." Ryan let go of her hand and sat back against the wall of the cave. Leah sat across from him so she could face him and Nessie sat next to him. "I don't know what either of you wants me to say. I already told her I have trust issues." Nessie gave him a look and she put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes as she showed him how he had said he was afraid of losing his control if they got too intimate. And how he was afraid of her losing it and transforming." Ryan sighed as she pulled her hand away.

"Alright. Leah, it's not just a trust issue. I'm afraid of you hurting me and I'm afraid….I'm afraid I would lose my control with you." Leah contemplated that for a minute. "I wouldn't hurt you, but if that's what your so afraid of, we can work on that. But only if you talk to me and spend time with me. But what do you mean you're afraid of losing your control? You mean like, your afraid you would attack me?" "Not exactly." Ryan let out a frustrated sigh. Nessie put her hand to his cheek again, asking him if he wanted her to show Leah what he meant. "What if she loses it when you show her that Ness?" His voice was quiet. "She won't Ryan." He nodded his head.

Nessie went over to Leah. "Ryan wants me to show you what he means, but you have to promise to stay calm because you're not going to like what you see. But it's important for you to understand." Leah took a deep breathe. "Okay." Nessie put her hand on her cheek and Leah closed her eyes. Nessie showed her what happened when her and Ryan had been together and he had torn the pillows." She pulled her hand away and Leah couldn't help the low growl that escaped her.

"Sorry. I'm still not sure I understand." "Leah, Ryan isn't quite like me, he's venomous as far as we know, I'm not. Think of what I showed you." Leah let the words sink in as she thought. "You're afraid you'll bite me if we…..but you didn't bite Renesmee." Ryan had his face buried in his hands. "He doesn't think he has enough control over his emotions. I think he does, but he doesn't. If he were to bite you Leah, it would not only hurt you, it would devastate him knowing he did that to you." "I didn't even realize, I didn't know. But we can work on that too. You just have to give me chance to show you that you can trust me, and we can work on all of this, together. Please." Leah was quiet when she spoke.

When Ryan didn't speak Nessie went back over to him placing her hand on his cheek again. Using her gift she told him 'You should tell her the rest Ryan. But if you're not ready to, then at least give her a chance. You both deserve to be happy.' He looked at her and gently kissed her hand. He stood up and so did Leah and Nessie. When they stepped outside Nessie wasn't surpised to see Jake laying there in his wolf form. Ryan stopped, watching him for a moment. Nessie put her hand flat on Jakes muzzle telling him what she wanted. Then she turned to Leah. "Leah, can you follow Jake, he needs to talk to you." Leah looked at her confused but followed Jake as he loped further into the trees.

"What's going on Ness?" Nessie took Ryans hand. "Just trust me okay? And don't freak out." Ryan wasn't sure he understood but he walked with her toward where Jake and Leah had gone. His eyes got wide when he saw them both in their wolf forms in front of them. Jake walked over beside Nessie and she patted his fur. Leah looked like she wasn't sure what to do. "She's going to walk next to you Ryan. You don't have to be afraid. I won't let go of your hand." Nessie looked at Leah again and nodded her head. Leah walked slowly over to stand beside Ryan. He had stuffed his free hand in his pocket. They started to walk in the direction of the cabin. Ryan had gripped Nessies hand even tighter. 'Do they really have to hold hands Jake? How do you stand it?' Leah said in her mind. 'Get used to it Leah. It's not easy but you're not going to come between their friendship. Nudge his arm, maybe he'll at least touch you.' Jake noticed that Nessie was watching him and Leah. He nudged her arm and she instantly put her free hand in his fur.

Nessie looked at Ryan when his hand suddenly tightened even more on hers. Leah touched his arm with her nose. "She wants you to touch her Ryan." Ryan looked at Nessie. "It's ok, go ahead, she won't hurt you." Ryan slowly took his hand out of his pocket. It was trembling as he lightly let if fall on her head by her ear. When Leah made no other move to do anything his hand slowly stopped trembling. Nessie smiled at him. "See, it's not so bad." Ryan found as they walked he involuntarily let his hand caress her fur by her ear. Nessie also noticed his grip loosened slightly on her hand. About halfway back to the cabin Nessie stopped and sniffed the air.

It was late and she had caught a scent that reminded her she was hungry. She looked at Ryan and she could see that he had caught it too. Without think he started to run with Nessie while still holding her hand toward the scent. Jake and Leah followed them but Leah was not happy. 'What the hell are they doing Jake?' 'Hunting. Didn't you smell it?' Leah took a minute to smell the air then she groaned in agitation. 'Jake you know I hate hunting.' 'You might, but it's natural for them. And Ryan is used to hunting more than Ness so get used to it Leah. If you don't want to hunt then just watch.' 'Couldn't they have at least said something before just taking off, together, holding hands?' Jake could tell Leah was getting angry. He just sighed and pounded his feet harder on the ground to catch up to them.

When he caught up to them minutes later they were both crouched in their attack positions watching the heard of deer. Jake stayed back just enough so he wouldn't scare Ryan. Leah came to a hault next to him. She watched as Ryan and Nessie both attacked their prey. She was somewhat amazed at the grace of it. As soon as Jake saw that they had each gotten a second one he launched himself into the remaining herd and took down the largest one. He quickly tore out the throat killing it swiftly. He noticed that Ryan had turned to watch him with some amazement. He tore into the deer getting the meat and eating it. Ryan went back to his own but he turned so that he could at least partially see Jake. He didn't want to totally turn his back on him.

When he was finished he glanced around and noticed that Leah was still back in the trees. Nessie had come to stand closer to him and Jake was still finishing his meal. "Why isn't Leah hunting?" He kept his voice low but he knew that they could hear him. "Jake says she doesn't like to hunt." Ryan turned his eyes back to Jake. "So why does Jake hunt?" "I never really asked him. I think he lets his wolf take over more than Leah does though. Almost like he embraces it ya know?" "But if that's true aren't you afraid that if you hunt with him he might…. forget... even for a second and attack you?" Nessie watched Jake and thought about that for a minute. Jake was looking right at her now as if waiting for her answer. "No, I don't." Nessie seemed to be thinking for a moment as Jake watched her. She whispered to Ryan who didn't seem to sure. "Watch. I'll show you." Nessie got a sly smile on her face and Ryan was confused.

The next thing he knew Nessie was gone in a blur. He saw Jake watching to see where she had gone. She suddenly ran out into the field in a blur and Jake started to chase her. After a few minutes Jake lunged and had her pinned on the ground. Without thinking Ryan rushed to where they were ready to attack if needed. When he came to stand beside them he realized Nessie was laughing and Jake was licking her face. Nessie put her hands up laughing "Okay okay, stop, you win." Jake stopped licking her face and she could see his eyes suddenly darken even though he was in his wolf form. He forgot for a second that they weren't alone until he heard Leah's voice in his head.

'Jeez Jake, did you forget we were here, you better let her up before he attacks you.' Jake shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, which of course Leah saw which is why she said something to him, and moved back and sat on his haunches with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Ryan reached his hand out for Ness, his eyes wide. "Are you alright?" His words barely a whisper. Jake let out an aggravated huff. Nessie was still laughing. "Of course. I told you to watch. I told you, he won't hurt me. And she won't hurt you Ryan."

Ryan looked over to where Leah stood watching them all. When he turned back to Nessie he saw that Jake had gotten down on his belly. "Whats he doing?" "He wants me to ride on his back." Ryans eyes got wide again. "You and Leah can run beside us." "Uhh, actually I think I'm gonna hunt some more. Can you tell Leah so she wont worry?" "Sure. See you later though?" Ryan nodded and gave Nessie a hug. Jake looked over in Leah's direction. He knew she could hear them just fine. Ryan was gone the next second. 'You guys go ahead Jake.' 'Don't do anything stupid Leah. Try not to scare him, and be careful yourself.' 'Don't worry Jake, I'll be careful.' Leah huffed at him and then took off following Ryans scent.


	48. Chapter 48

It didn't taker her long to find where he went. He had followed the scent of the deer and was crouched to attack again. Leah stayed back so as not to alert him to her presence. She watched as he took down another two deer and drained them both. She phased back into her human form and noticed that Ryan had disappeared. She walked out to where he had been just moments before. She knew he was still close because she could smell him.

She suddenly found herself pinned to the ground. Before she even had to time to react a pair of lips came crashing down on hers. Her first instinct was to fight it as she struggled a bit but she quickly realized it was Ryan by his scent and the taste of his lips. First she was shocked but within seconds her body reacted to his. She stopped struggling against him and opened her lips to him. His tongue darted into her mouth and mingled with hers. The kiss was deep and hard. His kept his lower half of his body from barely touching hers. But as the kiss continued Leah wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled with her strength until his body was on hers. She moaned into his mouth at the contact.

Suddenly he broke the kiss with a hiss and was gone. Leah laid there panting for a moment catching her breathe. She sat up in a haze and instantly noticed that he was still close by. She stood up slowly and followed his scent to the trees a few feet in front of her. She was startled when he jumped down in front of her. She looked at him shocked to see how wild he actually looked. "At least you didn't completely run away this time." Leah couldn't help the little bit of hurt that leaked through. "I'm sorry, this isn't the best time to test my control." His voice was deep but quiet. Leah reached out her hand to caress his cheek and he closed his eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She meant to kiss him gently but it came out more passionate and hungry. After just a second he was gone. This time she could tell that he had left the area. She stripped her clothes off tieing them to her leg and phased. She ran back to the cabin.

When she reached the cabin she phased and put her clothes on walking inside. She heard noises she didn't want to here. "ughhh , your not alone anymore guys." She heard Nessie giggle but that didn't last long before the noises were back. She walked into the other bedroom and shut the door. She threw her shorts off leaving her in her panties and tank top and threw herself on the bed and covered her head with a pillow. At some point she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke it was dark and she was faintly aware of lips brushing lightly against hers. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to find Ryan laying next to her on the bed. He pushed her hair gently behind her ear. His lips touched hers again but this time the kiss was deeper. She parted her lips for him and his tongue found hers. It was gentle but still deep. He pulled her body against his wrapping his arm around her. She could feel that he was slightly tense as if he was unsure of what he was doing. He let his hand roam up her back . After a few minutes he rolled them so she was underneath him on the bed. He continued to kiss her when he felt her hands unbutton his shirt. She ran them up his muscles on his stomach and chest causing him to shudder. His kiss suddenly deepened and she could feel the desire in it now. When his lips left hers she thought he was going to bolt again but then she felt him place hot kisses on her neck. She thought she heard him growl softly before quickly returning to her lips. This time the kiss was harder and deeper. His hand roamed up her shirt to find that she had no bra on. He moaned into her mouth when he cupped her bare breast. He squeezed somewhat roughly but not enough to hurt. He pinched her nipple between her fingers causing her to moan into his mouth. She pressed her hips up against his rubbing against him and suddenly he was gone from her.

She looked up to find him against the wall standing with his eyes closed panting. She was in front him in an instant. She crushed her lips to his and his body stiffened instanstly. She let her lips trail to his neck. "Leah….I ….I don't know if we should….I….FUCK." She had let her hand trail to his dick on the outside of his pants, rubbing against him. She brought her lips back to his and he quickly took over this kiss and he couldn't hide the desire in it. Her hand slid inside his pants feeling him with her hand. She suddenly found herself back on the bed beneath him. she felt the tear of her shirt and her breasts were now exposed. His mouth left hers and quickly found her breast. He flicked his tongue against her nipple before covering it with his mouth. He moved to the other breast giving it the same attention. He could smell her arousal in the air.

He let his hand slide to her panties and under the waist. When his fingers slid through her moist heat she let out another moan. He found her clit with his fingers and began rubbing it. He kissed his way down her stomach and slid her panties off. He licked his tongue the length of her slit before letting it lick her clit while sliding two fingers inside of her. She bucked her hips against his mouth and fingers "Oh fuck me" Her words were panted and at hearing them he growled against her. He increased the pressure of his fingers and his tongue and her muscles started to clench around them. She was writhing beneath him as her orgasm took her over. When he felt her muscles begin to relax and she stopped writhing he quickly found her lips again. He pressed his body against hers as their lips collided together. She moaned into his mouth and pushed her hips against him. He moved his lips to her neck and as he trailed kisses against it his body started to tremble slightly. She felt his breathe on her ear "I'm sorry". His voice was shaky and deep and then he was gone.

Leah knew he wasn't in the cabin because this time she could feel his absence. She closed her eyes catching her breathe. She debated going to look for him but thought she would give him some time. After all, he did run away from her, again. Then she remembered that he kind of warned her this time. She thought that was odd but didn't know what to make of it. She soon found herself drifting to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Damn. Ryan thought to himself as he ran into the woods away from the cabin. He couldn't believe what he had just done, what he still wanted desperately to run back and do. It was amazing being with Leah that way, although he couldn't believe he was even thinking that. He wanted to do so much more to her but he still didn't trust himself. He had wanted so badly to bite her to show her that she was his. Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from. Now he was really losing his mind. Sure he was starting to enjoy being with her sexually, but he still didn't want anything to do with the imprinting. But then again, if it wasn't for the imprint, he might even want her that way. "Fuck". He said out loud to himself. He knew he couldn't keep running from her, but at least this time he had given her some sort of warning. Why he did he wasn't sure. Ryan really wished he had someone to talk to but the only person who would even partly understand was Edward, and he sure as hell wasn't dealing with him right now. He still didn't understand why she would imprint on him when he was so dangerous to her. The only person who might even have a clue on that was Sam and he didn't exactly like Ryan. For now he was on his own.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

The next morning Leah woke up and found Jake and Nessie in the kitchen. She was growing kind of irritated with their playful flirting. He kept finding ways to touch her. "Do you think you guys could knock it off for like two seconds?" Jake turned to glare at Leah. "What is your problem Leah?" Nessie swatted Jake on the arm. "Jake, don't be so insensitive." Jake glared at Leah again then turned back to what Nessie was doing. After another minute or two Nessie brought a plate over to Leah.

"I noticed you hadn't eaten last night and I thought you might be hungry." "Thanks. Aren't you guys going to eat?" Leah tried to hide how upset she was. "Jakes going to eat, then we're…going hunting." Leah just looked between the two of them.

"So did you talk to Ryan last night?" Nessie asked trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with her. "Um, not exactly. He took off, again." Leah again tried to hide how upset she was with the whole thing. "Just give him time Leah. He'll come around. I can try and talk to him again." Leah glared at Nessie now. "I'd rather you didn't." Jake let out a quiet harsh growl. "Leah, I'm just trying to help you two…" "Well don't. Just stay out of it!" Leah practically growled at Nessie this time.

Nessie ran out the door so fast she didn't even realize Ryan was there until she ran into him at the edge of the trees. He caught her so she wouldn't fall and saw the tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ness, what happened, what's wrong?" Nessie heard the growls and tried to pull away from Ryan but he wouldn't let her go. He snapped his head up to see Leah shaking hard a few feet from them. Jake stepped outside the door and saw her shaking. He knew she was going to phase. "Ahhhh Hell!" Leah phased at that moment and she stood there in her wolf form growling and snarling at Nessie and Ryan but made no move to go toward them.

"Ryan, you need to let go." Nessie tried to say through her tears but he didn't listen. "I'm not letting you go just because she wants to throw a fit. You ran out obviously upset. Something happened and I'm not letting you go." He turned his head to Jake. "Can't you do something here?" Ryan pulled Nessie tighter in his arms as he said it and Jake couldn't help but let out his own aggravated jealous growl. He was already shaking just from the sight of the two of them together.

"That's not helping Jake." Nessie said through her tears. "Will someone tell me what happened?" Nessie reached up and put her hand on Ryans cheek. Leah growled louder if that was possible. Jake suddenly phased afraid that Leah might do something stupid. He stood and growled at her. Nessie showed Ryan the small confrontation with Leah just moments before. She also showed him that she thought Leah phased because she was so angry at seeing him hold her and Ryan suddenly got angry.

He turned looking at the two wolves who looked ready to attack each other. He knew Jake had only phased to make sure Leah wouldn't hurt Nessie. He looked right at Leah as he spoke. "You see, this is the kinda thing that makes me not want to trust you. You yelled at her for trying to be nice and help! Then just because she ran into me and I try to comfort her you can't even control your temper enough to not phase! This is exactly why it would never work! I could never trust you."

Leah stopped growling and suddenly took off into the woods running past them. A moment later they heard a piercing howl. Jake knew it was just Leah letting out the pain she felt. Ryan kept his eyes on Jake. He was starting to trust Jake a little but he was still wary. Jake laid on the ground still in his wolf form and whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong with him now?" Ryan was trying to calm back down. "He can see her thoughts in his wolf form remember? You really hurt her with what you said." Nessies voice was quiet now and Ryan took a deep breathe. "What I said was true, even if it was hurtful. How can I trust her after seeing that?" Nessie thought for a moment as she looked at him. "She may have phased out of anger or jealousy or both, but Ryan, she didn't hurt you or me. She didn't even come any closer to us. All she did was stand there and growl. You can trust her to not hurt us."

Ryan knew Nessie was right but he wasn't sure what to do. He hugged her for a moment then gently pushed her back. "I'm going inside to sleep. I was up all night. If you need me, wake me up." He said it quietly before placing a kiss on her forehead. Then he walked past Jake who was still laying on the ground and went inside.

Nessie walked over to Jake and crouched down. He looked at her. "I'm sorry about that Jake. I love you." Jake nudged her hand and she rubbed his fur by his ear. Nessie knew she had gotten overly emotional but she wasn't sure why. "C'mon, let's go hunt." Jake got to his feet and followed on her heels as she ran off.

* * *

><p>Ryan woke after just a few hours and he knew he wasn't alone. He could feel Leah's presence in the cabin. He knew she was still hurting because he could feel it. He wasn't sure he trusted being alone with her in the cabin. He walked out of the bed room slowly to find her sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest.<p>

Leah could feel Ryans tension the second he woke up. She could feel his uneasiness as he walked out of the bedroom and saw her sitting there. He walked over to the door to go outside and paused. "If you want to talk, you can follow me." Then he turned and walked out. Leah hesitated for a moment, then decided to follow.

She kept her distance from him as they walked through the woods.

Ryan went to the cliffs that looked over the beach. He stood at the edge for a minute looking out at the water. Leah had stopped a few feet back, which he was thankful for. After a few moments he turned to face her but refused to meet her gaze.

"I want you to know that I am sorry if what I said hurt you. That doesn't mean that I didn't mean what I said, but Nessie pointed out a few things that made me stop and think. You could have attacked me or Nessie and you didn't. But the fact that you phased over seeing me with Ness...I don't know how...or if I can...deal with that or learn to trust you." Ryan paused for a moment as he thought.

"I'm sorry about that ya know. I just..." Leah tried to apologize but he held up his hand to stop her. "You need to know what happened to me so you can try to understand that it really isn't just about you. I don't want to tell you, but I have too." Leah nodded and sat on the ground by the tree she had been leaning against. She made no move to get closer to him.

"There was a girl I met a long time ago at my school. She was a new student and I took a liking to her instantly. I spent my time getting to know her, she seemed sweet and funny, almost too eager to get to know me too, but I thought nothing of it at the time. I took her out a few times and I thought things were going good. I really started to care about her, I thought I was falling for her even though it had only been a few weeks. One night after I took her out she said she wanted to show me something. I thought it was odd when she headed toward the woods behind her house but I followed her anyway.

She stopped in a clearing and thats when I heard the growls. I crouched instinctively ready to protect her, forgetting that she didnt know what I was, but when I looked over at her she had a wicked smirk on her face. I saw the wolf come out of the trees growling and snarling. I looked at her and asked her what the hell was going on as she made no move to run. She said she knew what I was and couldn't believe that I didn't know what she was. She couldn't believe I hadn't smelled the difference in her blood. She laughed darkly and thats when I knew that the last few weeks had meant nothing to her. It was all a game, a sick joke.

I watched as she started to tremble and then she phased into a wolf. Not thinking I turned and ran. I just wanted to get away from them. I hadn't gotten far when I felt one of them pounce on me knocking me to the ground. It wasn't her though. It was a male, the one that had been in the woods. I fought struggling but I was no match for him. I didn't know at the time what strength they had or how to fight them. When he weakened me enough he phased back to his human form and beat the shit out of me. They left me there telling me if I harmed a single person that I was dead. I don't know how I managed to survive the attack, but I did.

It took awhile for my wounds to heal. I saw them at school but I stayed away from them as much as I could. At the same time I tried to learn as much about them as I could, sometimes following their scent to observe them from a safe distance. There were a few times I almost got caught because some things I saw made me want to scream. A couple of girls I knew from school had gotten involved with them and I didn't understand why. When I was watching them one day with the guy ,and a few of his friends who I learned were wolves too, I saw them arguing. He grabbed one the girls as they argued and suddenly he started shaking. He phased before letting go of her and she flew backwards on the ground. I saw her grab her arm and side, I could smell the blood. I knew I if I ran out to help her they would tear me to shreds.

When I saw her at school with her arm bandaged I asked her what happened, but she just made up some excuse. She stopped talking to me after a few days as did the other girl I knew. After that I just kept to myself. I had a few other little run ins with the wolves but nothing like the first time. Over time I met a few other people who were wolves and they confronted me about what I was. They weren't like the others I had the run ins with but I still wanted nothing to do with them. I didn't trust them at all. They were interested in me though and although they were cautious about me, they still tried to talk to me. I got to know them only so I could learn everything I could about them, but I still never trusted them and they knew it. I wouldn't go anywhere or do anything outside of school with them. I also learned shortly after all that happened that it was wolves who had killed my father where we lived when I was younger. Mom told me they didn't know he wasn't dangerous, but to this day I never believed her because of what happened to me."

Ryan was now sitting against the entrance to the cave on the ground. His voice was full of anger but Leah could see the pain in his eyes and she could feel it in her heart. She had a feeling there was something else he was holding back but she didn't know what it was. Leah slowly got up and moved toward Ryan. He watched her carefully unsure of what she was doing. She crouched down in front of him but didn't touch him. "I am sorry that all that happened to you. I had no idea and I'm glad you told me. But I'm not them. I would never hurt you that way, or Nessie. Everyone knows I hate vampires more than anyone, but I have never hurt anyone that was innocent, vampire or not. I don't know why I imprinted on you, but I did. I want to show you that you can trust me."

Ryan stared at her for a moment. "If you hate vampires so much, then why do you care if I trust you or not? Wait, nevermind, it's not your choice, it's the imprint. If it wasn't for that you wouldn't care would you?"

Leah was shocked at his question. She tried to watch how she worded her response. "The imprint is how we find our soulmate. Even without it, you and I would still have ended up together eventually. It just would have taken a lot longer for me to come to my senses."

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment thinking about what she said. He still had the images of the girl getting hurt in his mind and he was trying to clear it. Suddenly he heard a growls coming from below somewhere.


	50. Chapter 50

Ryan jumped to his feet and looked over the cliffs at the same time Leah did. Before she could stop him he jumped off the cliff landing on his feet perfectly below. "SHIT." Leah said outloud as she stripped her clothes off throwing them off the cliff and then she jumped from the cliff phasing in the air. When she landed she saw Jake in his wolf form go flying backwards a few feet. She heard his snarls as she saw him scramble to his feet and looking at Ryan with pure rage. She heard Nessie scream stop at the same time that she said it to Jake in their thoughts.

'JAKE STOP! IT'S JUST RYAN!'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON LEAH?'

Leah stopped right in front of Jake now growling back at him. 'He saw you chasing her and growling Jake. He doesn't understand, he thinks you were going to hurt her!' Jake saw that Ryan was now standing in front of Nessie who had her hand on Ryans cheek. Leah knew full well what had been going on. Then they both heard Ryan curse. "Fuck, I'm so sorry Ness, I heard the growls and I saw him chasing you... Fuck." With that he was gone. Jake watched as he ran in a blur into the woods.

'Don't even think about going after him Jake, he didn't know.'

Jake growled at her but Nessie walked over rather slowly and placed her hand flat on Jakes muzzle. He stopped growling.

'You need to phase and tell her what happened.' Jake was still angry. Leah ran over to where she had dropped her clothes off the cliff. She phased and quickly threw them on, then ran back over to Nessie and Jake. "I'm sorry Renesmee. Ryan and I were talking and he heard Jake growl and saw him chasing you he thought..." "He thought he was going to hurt me." Nessie said it quietly knowing that was what happened. "He told you about what happened, didn't he?" Leah just shook her head not knowing what else to say.

"You should go find him. I'm sure he's upset with himself. We'll head back in a few minutes." "Sorry". Leah said again before running into the woods. She heard Jake huff loudly as she ran off.

She phased instantly forgetting that she hadn't stripped off her clothes first. 'Damn' She thought to herself. She quickly picked up Ryans scent and followed it through the trees. As it got stronger she slowed. She looked around her but didn't see him. She thought maybe she had missed him and she got an uneasy feeling. Suddenly she felt someone touch her and without thinking she spun around and pinned them with her paws. She realized too late that it was just Ryan. He froze beneath her and she phased instantly to her human form.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I-I didn't mean..." She was cut off when he suddenly pulled her to him kissing her hard. She was still trembling from phasing and when her body came in contact with his she remembered she was naked. She would have been more hesitant about that fact, but she was too lost in the way he was kissing her.

As he kissed her she could taste the trace of blood on his lips that she had smelled. Somehow she found that more enticing than she would have ever imagined. She moaned into his mouth and pressed her body to his. She suddenly found herself beneath him on the ground.

Ryan pinned her wrists to the ground as he kissed her. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He had been terrified when she pinned him as a wolf, but when she turned back he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He was still scared and a bit pissed off that she sort of attacked him. But he poured it all into the way he kissed her. Then when she moaned into his mouth and pressed against him he couldn't help but flip her over. He knew she could taste the blood on his lips and it turned him on more knowing that she liked it.

He knew this wasn't the best time to be testing his control. When he ran off he ripped into the first deer he came across and fed. He had barely forced his instincts back down when he sensed her nearby.

Leah broke their kiss panting for breathe and he moved his lips to her ear. His voice was deep and husky. "Don't ever…do that to me…again." He moved his lips to gently suck just below her ear and she let out another moan. He trailed kisses over her neck and his grip on her wrists tightened slightly. He couldn't help the quiet growl that escaped as his kisses on her neck became slightly rougher. He was slowly losing his control. He wanted to bite her and be inside her all at the same time. He knew that he couldn't do that to her but for some reason he couldn't find the will to move just yet. Then he heard her speak.

"Do it, please, I want you in every way possible." It was barely a whisper but he heard it. He didn't know why but he let his teeth graze her skin as he growled against it and she let out a moan before speaking again. "Please Ryan, do it, bit…" He knew if she got the words out he would lose the little control he had left. Before she could finish he tore himself from her neck and crashed his lips against hers. He kissed her hard for just a moment then he disappeared as fast as he could.

He ran as fast as he could hoping she wouldn't try to follow. "Fuck". He said to himself. Did she really just beg him to bite her? What the hell was she thinking? He must be losing his mind. He hated leaving her there like that but damn, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself if he had stayed. He didn't want to hurt her. So he ran. Something he found himself doing a lot when it came to her.

He turned to the nearest tree and punched it hard. It split up the middle making a loud sound. It was then he realized that he was only a few feet from the cabin. Nessie came running out with Jake behind her. Great just what he needed. Ryan was surprised that Nessie stopped a foot in front of him rather than running up to him. He must look worse than he thought. It wasn't like her to be afraid of him.

"Ryan, what happened, are you ok?" Her voice was quieter than usual too. He knew this wouldn't be good. "I'm fine, just go back inside." "Ryan, where's Leah?" Nessie kept her voice quiet. Ryan closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. "Where the hell is Leah Ryan?" It was Jake this time, he was slightly shaking and you could hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't know alright, I ran off after…" He stopped suddenly not wanting to tell Jake what happened. Suddenly he found himself pinned against a tree with Jakes hand on his throat. "After what? What the hell did you do to her?" His words were more like growls. Nessie yelled at him to stop but Jake didn't move. Ryan used all his strength and pushed Jake backwards. He flew back into a tree but got to his feet quickly. Ryan crouched to defend himself but Nessie appeared in front of Jake and put her hands on his chest to stop him.

Ryan wanted to grab her and pull her away so she wouldn't get hurt. But something inside told him that Jake wouldn't hurt her. Jake stopped when she touched him. "Jake please, stop. Don't do this, please." Ryan could hear the tears in her voice. Jake seemed to calm ever so slightly as he placed his hands on hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Then he looked back at Ryan. He was still furious.

"What the hell happened to Leah?" Ryan stood up from his crouch. "Why don't you wait and ask her what happened, she's the one that seems to have a death wish." Ryan didn't wait for their reaction. He took off into the woods again.

Nessie looked at Jake. His eyes had gotten wide with shock. "Jake, I need to talk to him. Something happened, I don't know what, but I know Ryan, please Jake?" Jake grabbed her hand tighter "Why do you always have to go after him Ness? Why can't you just let him work this out on his own?" "Jacob, I love you and you are the only one I want to be with. But if it wasn't for Ryan, we might not even have the chance to be together. He was there for me when no one else could help me. He helped when I wanted to get your attention. Its because of him that we are able to be here together. I have to help him if I can." Jake took a deep breathe and Nessie kissed his lips quickly before disappearing.

Jake did the only thing he could at that moment. He burst into his wolf and ran through the woods in the opposite direction. He reached out to Leah in his mind and was somewhat relieved she was with him. "Leah what the hell happened?" "None of your god damn business Jake." "It is when Ryan seems to think you have a death wish, now why would he say that?" Leah growled and cursed "I told him to bite me that's why." Jake let out a growl of his own. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LEAH? Why would you do something so stupid?" "I don't need this shit from you right now Jake. I don't know ok, it just felt like the right thing to say and it just came out and fuck, I don't know. I have to find him and talk to him." "NO. Not now. Go back to the cabin and wait for him. That's an order Leah!" Leah snarled at him but she knew she had to do what he said. She ran as fast as she could and Jake knew she hadn't been far from the cabin. She was suddenly gone from his thoughts and he knew she had phased back. Jake continued to run hoping to catch a scent of any animal he could tear into. He needed something that would allow his wolf to take him over even for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>As always a huge thank you to my faithful reviewer, it is always appreciated. I would love to have some more reviews to know what you all think, please please. I already have an idea for a sequel to this, if you have any suggestions feel free to give them to me.<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

Nessie found Ryan sitting on the cliffs by the cave. She knew he liked it up there. He didn't even bother to turn to see who it was, he knew. "What do you want Ness?" Nessie was a little hurt by the way he spoke to her. She didn't know why, usually it wouldn't bother her. "I-I just wanted to know what happened, to make sure you were ok." Her voice was quiet and sad. Ryan turned to look at her confused by how upset she sounded. He saw that she had a tear in her eyes and he rushed over to her.

"Ness, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Are you ok?" "No, it's ok, it's not your fault, I'm fine really. What happened with Leah Ryan?" Ryan looked at her for a moment then took her hand and sat back down at the edge of the cliffs.

"After I ran off, I was hunting and I felt her presence. I disappeared out of her view and she didn't hear me approach her. I touched her and the next thing I knew she pinned me on the ground with her paws. She phased instantly to her human form and I kissed her. The next thing I knew I had her pinned beneath me on the ground kissing her harder. I don't know what came over me. We were kissing and I kissed her neck…I don't know why I did, I should have known not to but I was too far out of it from hunting, I wasn't thinking. I wanted so badly to bite her Ness, you don't even know and then….she practically begged me to do it. I don't know what the hell she was thinking. I almost lost it completely. If she does that again Ness….I don't know if I can stop myself again."

Nessie leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry this is so hard for you. For once I really don't know what to say. I know you could control it, you did control it, you left before you did anything. But, I understand it would be a lot harder if she's asking you to do it." Ryan let out a sigh and hugged Nessie to him. Just having her there helped to calm his nerves.

"I just don't understand why she would imprint on me if I could be so dangerous to her. I mean, the whole point is to find the one person who is perfect for them right? So how can I be perfect for her if I could hurt her so easily?"

Nessie thought for a moment. "I wish I had an answer for that. Maybe your not as dangerous to her as we all think. I mean, maybe it wouldn't hurt her." "C'mon Ness, you know that it would. I'm just lost here, I don't know what to do." "Well, we know you can control it cause you did with me. So maybe if you let it happen more like what we did….." "You mean in a bed with pillows I can tear apart?" Nessie had to laugh at that. "Something like that, and make sure it's not right after you have hunted, that way you will be more in control of your actions. And talk to her about what she did. Tell her that you don't want her asking you to do that. Tell her how hard it is for you if she does."

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breathe. "Thanks Ness. And I'm sorry by the way, about what happened with Jake. I had just finished telling Leah about what happened to me ya know, and then I heard the growls and I saw him chasing you and I just kinda lost it for a minute."

"It's ok Ryan, I figured that out when Leah said you told her. I should probably go find Jake. He wasn't happy that I came to look for you." Nessies voice got quiet as she said the last part. Ryan thought she almost seemed nervous. "Are you sure you are ok Ness?" "I'm fine. I'll see you later though. Don't worry, everything will work out." Nessie kissed his cheek before running off to find Jake.

* * *

><p>Nessie caught the scent of deer and followed it hoping to find Jake. She knew he would be hunting after how angry he was. It's what he did when he wanted to let his wolf take over. When she found him she stayed back amongst the trees for a moment. He was tearing into the meat of the deer he killed. His head snapped up and looked right at her and she knew he had sensed her. When she saw his eyes she didn't know what to think. They were blacker then she had ever seen them before. She turned and started to run thinking he was still furious with her. Before she knew what was happening she was pinned to the ground by two massive paws.<p>

Before she could react he phased and his lips came down hard on hers. His hands pinned her wrists down to the ground. He licked his tongue around her bottom lip begging for her to open her mouth to him but she didn't. He let out a quiet disapproving growl and moved his lips to her neck. He trailed rough kisses along her neck and sucked hard on the spot he knew drove her crazy. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. As he returned his lips to hers still hard and rough, he pressed his naked body against her. This time she parted her lips and his tongue found hers instantly. He rubbed his body against hers letting her feel how hard he was already. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted her.

He let go of one of her wrists as he kissed her deep and hard. He brought his hand to her shirt and tore it off her in one swift move. She hand no bra on and he let his hand trail around her breasts teasing her. She pulled her mouth from his panting hard and he let his lips trail back to her neck. He pinched one of her nipples between his fingers and she moaned as she arched her back into his touch. He let his lips trail to her breast, flicking his tongue out against her nipple. He took it in his mouth sucking on it while his hand played with her other nipple. She placed her free hand in his hair pushing his mouth against her. He suddenly bit her nipple and she moaned out his name at the pleasurable pain it caused. Oh god, JAKE... He growled against her skin at hearing his name on her lips like that. His wolf was in complete control and he loved that he could do that to her.

He moved his lips to her other breast giving it the same attention. He brought his lips back to hers still rough and hard, but it was full of hunger and desire. He let go of her other wrist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entwined in his hair. She pulled his body against hers and tried to grind her hips against him. He growled into her mouth and she let her hands trail down his back, her nails digging into his skin slightly. He growled again and flipped them over so she was straddling him, never breaking their kiss. She ran her hands over the muscles on his chest, letting her nails scrape against it. His body shuddered as he continued his growls. His hands tightened on her hips grinding her against him. She broke their kiss panting hard and moved her lips to his neck. She trailed kisses down his neck and his chest letting her tongue flick over his nipples. She let her hand trail further down. She gasped slightly at feeling how hard he actually was. She ran her hand up the length of him and he shuddered as he growled. She let her tongue follow her hand. She flicked it against the head of his dick before taking it slowly in her mouth. His growls became deeper and his hands fisted in her hair as she took him her mouth. She sucked as much of him as she could into her mouth before withdrawing again. After only a few more times she was pulled back up his body. His lips crashed against hers and his hands suddenly tore her shorts and panties off her body. She couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. She rubbed her body against his dick, letting him feel how wet she was. He growled into her mouth as she rubbed against him. She was teasing him and he didn't like it. Just as he was about to flip them over, she was gone.

Jacob let out a loud growl and was instantly on his feet following her. He caught her within seconds and pinning her to the ground again. She had a bit of a mischievous smirk on her face. He pressed his body against hers and she moaned at the contact. He kissed her roughly forcing her lips to part, his tongue once again battling hers. He moved his lips down her neck and her collar bone continuing to her breasts. He licked around each one sucking them only for a moment before continuing his path. He let go of one of her wrists and brought the other one to her side as he moved down. He kissed inside her thighs letting his hand trail lightly along the center. "Jake..." Her voice was more of a moaned beg. He growled softly and thrust a finger into her hard. She pushed her hips against his hand and he added another finger, thrusting it as deep as he could. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her as she moaned and pushed her hips into his hand. He let his tongue find her clit licking over it before pulling it in his mouth. "OH….Jake…!" Her hips started to buck harder against his hand and mouth. He felt her muscles start to clench around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and he heard her growl but he smothered her growl with a hard kiss, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. He rubbed his hard dick over her letting it tease her entrance. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her nails into his back trying to pull him into her. He let out a growl and she was suddenly on her hands and knees. Without warning he thrust into her burying himself deep inside her. "OH FUCK!" Jake growled out at the same time Nessie cried out. Every thing he was doing was hard and rough and animalistic, but she loved it. He pulled back out and thrust back into her just as hard and fast. He reached his hands around to pinch her nipples as he continued his thrusts. When he felt her muscles start to clench again he changed their positions so she was beneath him again. He thrust back into her as his lips crashed against hers. Her hands tangled in his hair pulling him harder against her. She broke their kiss and moved her lips to his neck. When he felt her bite into his skin he tore himself away from her growling deeply as he pulled her with him. This time he wasn't going to let her have control. He was going to show her that she was his. He slammed her against a tree but not too hard. He pinned her wrists again as he pressed his body against hers. Her body was trembling. He kissed her again before moving his lips to her neck. He let his teeth graze over her skin and he felt her tremble more. Even with his wolf in control he could sense that something with her was off. He knew she needed this as bad as he did, but he didn't want her afraid.

"Ness….." His voice was deep and husky, almost a growl. She was breathing hard and panting. "Ness, open your eyes." She still made no other movements. He brushed his lips as lightly as he could manage against hers before trying again. "Open your eyes, look at me." This time it was more of a demand. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "It's just me Ness…..I won't hurt you…don't be afraid." He didn't know how he managed to find the words but he did. He let one of his hands rub her pussy as she stared in his eyes. When he removed his hand he hoisted her up to wrap her legs around him as before pinning her wrists back against the tree. "Look at me." His words were practically a growl but not of anger. As she stared into his eyes he could see that she wanted this as much as he did. He thrust into her in one move causing her to cry out in pleasure. He thrust against her as he pinned her there growling in pleasure every time she moaned. When he felt her once again begin to clench around him, he moved them so she was on the ground beneath him without ever breaking their contact. He thrust into her harder and faster. As her muscles quickly began to clench again he felt his dick start to harden more and throb inside her. He growled deep and low as her nails dug into his skin and he suddenly bit her hard on her neck. She screamed his name as her orgasm took her over taking him with her. He covered her screams with his lips growling into her mouth as he came inside her. Their bodies shuddered together as they clung to one another. As their orgasms subsided he pulled his lips from hers both of them gasping for breathe. He rolled them to the side while still inside her so he wouldn't crush her.

"I love you Ness, I'm never letting you go." His voice was still husky. He noticed then that she was still slightly trembling. "Ness, are you ok?" She could her the concern in his voice. She nodded her head. "I-I love you too Jake. I don't ever want you to let me go." He pulled her tighter against him but he sensed that something was still wrong. "Are you sure you're ok Ness?" "I-I'm fine Jake. I love you so much." He thought he heard tears in her voice so he pulled back to look at her and sure enough he could see them in her eyes. "Did I hurt you Ness?" She shook her head quickly. "Did I scare you?" Again she shook her head. Jake was a little worried now. He didn't know what was wrong and she wasn't talking. He slowly pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact between them. She clung to him instantly so he scooped her up in his arms as she stood. He didn't care that they were both naked. He knew no one was around except Ryan and Leah. He carried her as fast as he could through the woods until they reached the cabin.

When Jake walked through the door with Nessie in his arms naked Leah came out of her room to see who it was. "Oh my god, sorry, I didn't know it was you, or that you would be naked." She turned her back as Jake walked Nessie to their room. He shut the door with his foot and laid her on the bed. He went to get them both clothes. "Ness, what's wrong, please tell me." He pulled on a pair of shorts and brought over one of his shirts, slipping it over her head. He pulled her into his arms. "I don't know Jake, I'm fine really, I just, I love you so much and all my emotions seem to be going crazy lately. I don't know why." "You promise I didn't hurt you, or scare you?" She shook her head agreeing that she promised, then she went to put her hand on his cheek but he stopped her. "Ness, I know I may seem in control right now, but I can't handle seeing what we did right now. If you hadn't seemed upset, we wouldn't be here right now and….well…let's just leave it at that." Nessie couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. She crawled on top of him straddling him as she bent over and kissed him. She rubbed herself against his dick which was already hard again. She bit his bottom lip and he moaned against her mouth opening his for her to explore. She deepened their kiss and brought her hand to his cheek as she did. She let the images of how he had taken control of her and how she loved it flood his mind. Before she knew it she was beneath him on the bed and he took over their kiss. It became hard and gentle at the same time. She let her hands tug at his shorts and he quickly kicked the off. He ground his body against hers as he moved his lips to her neck. "Please Jake..." She placed her hand once again on his cheek showing him how desperately she wanted him again. He growled against her neck and returned his lips to hers as he entered her. His body was trembling as he pushed inside of her burying himself in her. She knew he was trying to control himself but she wanted him to let go and take her again. "Jake, please...just take me." Her words were panted as he moved inside of her. He started to move harder and faster in and out of her. She scratched her nails on his chest causing him to growl deeply. He pounded into her as she cried out with pleasure over and over. When he felt her muscles start to clamp down on him he half growled and half panted out "Cum for Ness" He felt her tighten more as she screamed out his name, her body shuddering. He started to harden more and pulse insider of her. He let out a deep growl before biting down on her shoulder as he came inside her. As they came back down to earth, He rolled to the side of her without withdrawing, pulling her with him. She snuggled closer into him and within minutes he knew she was asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Jake laid with her for a short time then carefully laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and walked out to the living area to talk to Leah. She was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I was going to ask if Renesmee is ok, but from the sounds of things I guess she must be?" Jake wasn't sure of that himself. "I think so. She says she is. Her emotions seem to be going kinda crazy though." "Did something happen?" Jake glared at her for a moment knowing what she meant. "Nothing bad happened and that's all I'm telling you. Bad enough I have to try and hide it when we phase." Jake was a little aggravated thinking about that.

"So Ryan hasn't come back huh?" Leah was the one glaring now. She was pissed that she couldn't go look for him cause Jake had ordered her to wait here.

"No. He hasn't, and thanks to you I can't go find him." Jake looked at her questioningly for a moment and then he remembered what had happened before. "You have to be more careful with him Leah. You can't go asking him to bite you. He could kill you." Leah rubbed her hands over her face. "I just don't get it Jake. I had this overwhelming feeling that I needed him to do it, why would I feel that way, why would I imprint on someone so dangerous to me?" "I don't know Leah, but you know that if he hurts you….." "Just don't Jake, I don't need shit from you right now. This is hard enough without worrying about you hurting him." "Just be careful Leah." Leah nodded.

"Jake?" Jake looked up and saw Nessie standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What is it baby?" "I'm kinda hungry." Jake was a little surprised as it was the middle of the night but he figured it was just because she hadn't eaten dinner. "C'mon, I'll make you something to eat." They walked into the kitchen and Jake pulled out some hamburger from the fridge. He went about making hamburgers and cooking them while Nessie watched from the table. When he was done he brought the burgers over to the table along with a plate that had a couple well done burgers on it. Nessie looked at him funny. He chuckled. "These are for Leah, she doesn't like anything rare like the rest of us."

Leah came over and sat next to Nessie. "Thanks Jake." As they ate Jake couldn't help but watch Nessie. She seemed like she was enjoying her food a little too much. When they were done Jake got the dishes before she could and put them in the sink washing them. He looked over at the girls who now both seemed to be somewhat down. He could feel that Nessie was worried. "What's wrong Ness?" Jake asked as he came to stand in front of her. Nessie looked at Leah unsure if she should say. Leah could tell what she was thinking. She let out a sigh. "She's worried about Ryan Jake, again. Just like I am." Leah was agitated. Jake turned back to Nessie.

"He'll be fine Ness. I'm sure he just needed time to get himself under control after what happened. C'mon let's get some sleep. If he's not here by morning I'll let you both go find him ok?" Nessie shook her head and Leah glared at Jake but he ignored her. He walked Nessie to the bedroom and she curled up against him on the bed. He pulled the blanket over them and kissed her lips softly. She then rested her head against his chest and fell asleep.

When Jake woke the next morning the first thing he noticed was that Nessie wasn't in his arms. He reached over to pull her to him but all he felt was an empty bed. His eyes shot open and he suddenly heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He sat up and noticed a queasiness in his stomach. He went to the bathroom door but it was locked.

"Ness, are you alright?" She didn't answer so he banged on the door. "Ness, open the door, what's wrong, let me in!" His voice was frantic and a minute later the door opened. He pulled her into his arms for a moment before pushing her slightly back. "Are you alright babe?" He could see that she looked just a little pale and sweaty. "I think so, I just didn't feel well and I got sick. I think I'm ok now though." Nessies voice was quiet. As Jake hugged her again he noticed his queasiness was gone now. He knew he had been feeling what she felt now.

"Do you want to shower?" Nessie shook her head so Jake got her some clothes along with his own and led her back into the bathroom. He turned on the water adjusting it how she liked and helped her pull off the shirt she had on. He helped her step in before pulling off his own shorts and climbing in after her.

She leaned against him for support as he washed her and then he helped her with her hair. He placed gentle kisses along her neck as he did all this. He let his hands gently carress her body as he washed her. When she was clean she turned and brought her lips to his. It was a soft tender kiss but he couldn't help the moan that escaped him. He didn't push things further like he wanted because he sensed something wasn't right with the way she was feeling this morning. She broke the kiss and washed him as he had her. They got out of the shower but Nessie started to stumble and Jake had to catch her before she fell.

"Ness, are you sure you're ok?" Nessie took a minute to regain her balance. "I think the hot water just made me a little dizzy, I'm ok now." They dried off and dressed. Nessie did her hair by simply brushing it and pulling it back in a pony tail. Jake walked out of the bedroom with her to find Leah sitting on the couch staring at the door. Jake was about to ask what she was staring at when he saw Nessie look toward the door. Jake touched her arm with his hand but she pulled away and bolted toward the door. Jake followed her as she ran outside. He saw Nessie run to Ryan who had apparently been outside. He was just as surpised as Jake was when Nessie ran into his arms. Leah came up behind Jake and whispered to him in growl.

"How did she know Jake?" Jake didn't have an answer for her. "I don't know, somethings not right." He tried to whisper to her but he knew Ryan heard him. Ryan pushed Nessie back to look at her. He brushed the tear from her cheek. He knew right away that she wasn't herself. Her color was off and she felt warmer then usual. "Ness, honey, what's wrong?"

Nessie just shook her head. "I was just worried about you, that's all." "No, Ness, that's not it. Your color is off and you're warmer than usual." "I'm fine, really, I don't know why you and Jake think somethings….wrong." As Nessie was talking she took a step back but Ryan had to grab her arm to steady her so she wouldn't fall. "And your balance is off." Ryan looked at her with concern. "I think I need to hunt." Ryan and Jake both looked at Nessie now. "Ness, you just hunted yesterday. You can't possibly need to hunt already unless….did you and Jake…." Ryan knew she would understand what he meant. "No, no, I didn't. But, I want to hunt. Will you take me, please?" Nessies voice was quiet.

Ryan looked to Jake expecting him to argue or lash out. "Are you sure that's what you want to do Ness?" Jakes voice was still full of concern. She shook her head. He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug before brushing his lips to hers. "When you come back, we're leaving. I'm taking you to Carlisle." "But Jake…." "You won't win this one Ness. I love you and I know something isn't right. So go hunt, and then we'll leave." Jake then turned to Ryan. "Watch her and don't leave her side." Ryan could hear the threat in his voice even though he seemed calm. Ryan just nodded his head.

As he grabbed Nessies hand to leave they heard a quiet growl. Ryan glared at Leah then took off with Nessie. He could hear Jake telling her to knock it off. He knew it upset her to see him and Nessie so close but he couldn't help it. Nessie was his best friend and even she couldn't change that.

They quickly picked up the scent of the deer and followed it to a clearing. As they approached it was a so quiet you could hear a pin drop. That's when Ryan thought he heard something. He looked around but it was just him and Nessie and the deer in the distance. He listened again and he could still hear the faint sound. But before he could say anything to Nessie she made her attack on the deer.

He followed her not really needing to hunt, but to make sure she was ok. He took down a deer of his own killing it quickly but he drank slowly as he kept his eyes on her. She drained the first one quickly then took down another.

He walked over to her as she was finishing. "Are you feeling better?" Nessie walked towards him as she wiped her mouth. "I think so." Suddenly she fainted right in front of him. Ryan dropped down beside her. "Ness, Ness, wake up, c'mon please wake up! He shook her slightly and then a little harder when that didn't work. "RENESMEE, WAKE UP! His voice was frantic and her eyes fluttered open. Ryan pulled her to him hugging her before scooping her up in his arms. "Wh-what happened?" Her voice was quiet. He ran using all his speed. "You fainted." "I'm so sorry, I don't…." "Shhh, it's ok."

Within seconds he was approaching the cabin.

"JAKE! Jake, get out here now!" Jake came running out and when he saw Ryan carrying Nessie he knew they needed to leave. "What happened?" "She fainted after she fed, I don't know why. But I have an idea. We need to get to Carlisle now. " Jake went straight to his bike and Ryan sat Nessie behind him. She wrapped her arms around Jake immediately. Leah had come running out after Jake and she was watching them. Ryan went to his bike and glanced at Leah. "If you're coming then let's go now." As Ryan climbed on the bike and started it Leah ran over. She climbed on and without thinking she wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened for just a moment and she started to pull away but he placed his hand on hers stopping her. Jake sped off and Ryan put his hand back on the handle bars and sped off following him.

As they sped down the road Ryan kept cursing himself in his thoughts. He had been startled when he felt Leah put her arms around him, but when she started to pull away something made him stop her. He liked having her close to him like that, it was almost comforting, calming. For him that wasn't a good thing to be feeling, especially considering what had almost happened with her before. As his thoughts wandered he found them pulling into the cullens drive.

Carlisle was waiting on the steps for them as Jake had used Nessies phone to call him when she had gone hunting. Jake parked the bike and climbed off picking Nessie up following him into the house with Ryan right behind him. Edward was at their side in a second as Carlisle led them into the medical room and Ryans thoughts returned back to what was going on with Nessie and what he suspected. All too late he realized what he had just done. Edward's face became furious and he growled.

"You can't be serious?" He turned his glare to Jake still growling. "You had better pray theres another explanation mutt!" Jake and Carlisle both looked at Edward. "What are you talking about, I didn't do anything to her!" Jake practically growled back. Edward turned back to Ryan. "Ahhh fuck. Edward, I didn't tell him my suspicion. He doesn't have a clue." Ryan really didn't want to be in the middle of this. "Seeing as how I need to examine her, would one of you two care to tell me what it is you are arguing over?" Ryan let out a frustrated sigh then spoke quietly. "I think she may be pregnant." Edward growled again and Jake and Nessie just stared with shock on their faces. "Why would think that Ryan?" It was Carlisle who was talking. "Well, her color is off and her temperature is higher than normal. Her balance is off too. She wanted to hunt this morning even though she just went yesterday, but then after she hunted, she fainted." Carlisle thought for a moment watching Ryan who seemed hesitant. "Is there something else?" Before Ryan could say the words Edward let out a loud growl and Carlisle called Jaspers name. Jasper came in the room trying to dispel Edwards mood. For the moment it seemed to work. Ryan stood next to Jake now and Nessie had grabbed his hand as he spoke again. "When I took her hunting, we stopped when we found the deer. It was so quiet and I thought I heard...another heartbeat. It was very faint but when I looked around I didn't see anyone, or anything. And I knew it wasn't the deer I was hearing." Ryan stayed quiet as he spoke but he was nervous now. He felt Nessie's grip tighten on his hand and Jasper suddenly grabbed Edward who had started to lunge forward toward Jake.

Jasper hooked his arms around Edwards and dragged him out of the room calling for Emmett to help him. When he was gone from the room, Carlisle turned to Nessie who was still shocked. "Is there anything else I should know, any other symptoms you've had sweetheart?" "N-no, I-I don't think so." Jake spoke up now. "Yes, there is, you got sick this morning, before you went hunting remember? And your emotions have been all over the place the last couple days." Nessie nodded her head.

"What was the last thing you ate before you got sick?" "Just hamburgers, medium rare like I always eat late last night." Nessies voice was quiet. "So nothing you don't normally eat then?" Nessie shook her head no. "I think Ryan may be right given your symptoms and what he heard. But I want to take a blood sample just to be sure and check a few other things." Nessie just nodded again.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to let you know my postings may be every few days now instead of every day. The reason for this is because I had a good part of the story written before deciding to post it, but now I am caught up to what I have already written. So I will try to post at least every other day if I can. I may at times still get one per day but we will see. Thank you to those who have read this and a bigger thank you to my ever faithful reviewer. <strong>


	53. Chapter 53

"How can that be possible?" Jake seemed to be still in a bit of shock but also concern. Carlisle looked at him trying to determine what he meant. "I know how it's possible, but I mean, it hasn't been that long since the first time..." Jake started thinking about the times they had sex. He didn't mean to let them wander as far as they did but he found himself thinking about how she had taken his blood and then when he finally got to take her the way he wanted her. A loud crashing sound followed by yelling and growls brought his attention back.

"Shit, where's Bella, isn't she supposed to have a shield or something?" "She went somewhere with Alice, they should be back any time now. To answer your question Jake, Nessie is a unique case. We have never dealt with this type of situation in one of her kind and we don't know any others that have to seek advice from. However, when Bella and Edward conceived, Bella knew within days, a week maybe, that she was pregnant. Although you are a wolf and human, Nessie is half vampire so perhaps her pattern will follow similar to Bellas, at least with how fast the pregnancy goes."

The commotion outside suddenly stopped and Alice appeared in the room. She gave Nessie a big hug. "Congratulations Nessie. This is going to be so exciting. We get to go baby shopping!" "Perhaps you should wait until I have been able to confirm it Alice?" "Oh, shes pregnant. I had a vision while I was gone. It's going to be wonderful. Just listen and you'll hear for yourselves."

Now that it was all quiet Jake listened intently and Carlisle did the same. First he heard Nessie and Ryans heartbeats. He listened more carefully and then he heard it. It was very faint but there was no mistaking it was there. Carlisle smiled. Jake looked at Nessie and he knew she heard it too. "I can't believe it." Nessies words were barely a whisper. Jake couldn't believe it. The wolf part of him was overjoyed with pride but for the moment his human side was still in a bit of shock. It wasn't until he felt a cold hand on his arm that he came out of it. "Jake?" He recoiled instinctively from the touch before he realized it was just Carlisle. "What, sorry, it's just, I mean…..I think I need some air." Before anyone could say anything Jake ran out of the room and out of the house.

He felt an ache in his heart and he knew that he had upset Nessie by running out. He didn't mean to make her feel that way, he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a father. He stripped his clothes off and phased as soon as he was off the porch. He ran into the woods just beyond the trees and paced. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He heard Leahs voice in his head.

'What, shes pregnant, that's whats wrong with her?' Jake tried to ignore her as he paced. His thoughts were all over the place trying to figure out still how it was possible so soon. He was going to be a father, him, a father. He didn't even know if he was ready to be a father. And what about Nessie, was she ready to be a mother? What if she was upset about this, then what would happen? What if she didn't want to be a mother?

'Jeez Jake relax. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You probably upset her more by running out like you did. She probably thinks you don't want to be a dad or something.'

Jake stopped in his tracks. He hadn't thought of that at the moment. He just needed to breathe for a minute. Although she had a good point, Leah was getting on his nerves. 'What are you doing out here anyway Leah?'

Jake watched in her thoughts. He saw that she hadn't wanted to go in to the bloodsuckers house when him and Ryan had taken Nessie inside, but she didn't want to leave with Ryan inside. She had phased and stayed in the trees when she saw the Jasper and Emmett bring Edward out. Even after they left dragging him with them she didn't feel comfortable enough to phase back.

'I'm going back inside Leah. Do me a favor and go tell Seth and the others whats going on. I'll call you or Ryan will when we are done here.' 'I'm not leaving Jake.' 'Don't make me order you Leah, just go, we'll be fine.' Leah huffed. 'Fine, but if I don't hear from one of you soon, I'm coming back.' With that Leah took off into the woods.

Jake phased and slowly walked back into the house. He walked into the room Nessie was still in with Ryan and Carlisle. Ryan was holding Nessie against him. He looked up and glared at Jake. Nessie looked up at him too and thats when he saw the tears in her eyes. He walked over to her pulling her into his arms away from Ryan. He pulled her into a tight hug. Carlisle stepped out of the room and Jake was thankful for that, although he was pretty sure he could still here whatever they said.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't cry." Jakes voice was quiet as he held her. "I-I didn't know if you were coming back. I knew you didn't go far but...I was scared..." Nessie didn't finish her sentence afraid to tell him. He pulled her back slightly to look at her. "What Ness, what were you afraid of? You can tell me." Nessie buried her head in his chest and cried more without answering.

"She's thinks that you don't want to have a baby and that's why you ran out." Ryan spoke softly from where he was standing.

"I'm so sorry Ness, please don't think that. I just needed a minute to breathe that's all. As long as you're okay with this, then I couldn't be happier." That's when it hit him that he really was truly happy to be having a baby with her. She was everything to him and the thought of her having his child made his heart swell with joy.

"Really?" Nessies voice was quiet as she quieted her sobs and looked at him. He stared into her eyes. "Really." He brushed his lips gently against hers for a just a moment before hugging her again. She pulled away from him after a few minutes.

"Well, I guess we have to go see my parents now. Alice went to the cottage to try and talk to my dad." "Are you sure thats a good idea Ness? I'm pretty sure he wants nothing more than to kill me now." Nessie took a deep breathe. "He won't kill you Jake. He'll have to learn to get over it. I love you and nothing he can do or say will change that. Whether he likes it or not we're going to be a family now." Jake nodded but he still felt uneasy about it.

"Do you want me to go with you guys?" Ryan asked Nessie more than Jake. Before Nessie could answer Jake spoke. "Not that I would mind Ryan, but I told Leah one of us would call her or find her once we were done here. She was waiting for you outside but I told her to go tell Seth and the other wolves what was going on. I would appreciate it if you would find her to let her know where we will be." Nessie and Ryan were both kind of surprised at how nice Jake sounded. "Alright, as long Nessie is okay with that." "It's ok, I don't mind. Just find us later please, I don't want you to go to far." Ryan walked over and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you Ness." Ryan looked at Jake expecting a glare at least but he remained completely calm. Ryan shook his head as he walked out of the house and headed in the direction of Leahs scent.

Jake took Nessies hand as they headed out and walked in the direction of the cottage. It took them longer than usual to get there because they didn't run. When they got close Jake stopped her. He stared into her eyes as she looked back at him. He could see and feel the slight fear she had inside. He captured her lips with his in a gentle but passionate kiss. Her hands went around his neck as he held her against him by her waist. His tongue slipped into her mouth tasting her. She moaned into his mouth and a second later he pulled back resting his forehead on hers. "I love you...so much. Are you ready?" His voice was a little husky and barely a whisper. "I love you too Jake. I'm as ready as I can be." Her voice was just as quiet but as he took her hand he felt the slight tremble in it.

As they approached the door it opened and Alice appeared. She had an apolegetic smile on her face as they stepped inside. Nessie was immediately pulled into a hug by her mother. When Bella released her she retreated back into Jakes arms. Jake could tell Bella wasn't happy with him. "How are you doing sweetheart?" "I'm ok mom, really...I couldn't be..." Nessie stopped when she saw her dad appear from the back of the cottage. Jasper and Emmett were right behind him. She could tell that his emotions were mixed. She could see the anger first but also concern and something else that she wasn't sure of.

Jakes arms tightened around her when he saw Edward. He had no idea what Edward was going to do or how he would act. When Nessie went to pull away from him Jake refused to let go. Edward growled a low growl and Nessie put her hand on Jakes face, telling him with her gift that it was okay to let her go. Reluctantly he let her slip from his arms and watched her as she walked up to her father. He saw the tears in her eyes as she embraced her father. Edward wrapped his arms around his daughter.

She pulled back from her father just enough to put her hand on his face as her tears fell. She showed him how he had acted at the house and begged him not to do anything like that now. 'I love him daddy, I have never been happier in my life, please.' He pulled his daughter back to him. He couldn't stand that he had hurt her like that. He whispered in her ear "I'm sorry Renesmee, I will try, but I can't make any promises. You're my baby and I love you so much, I can't help but be protective of you. You can't imagine how hard it is for me to see you grow up so fast. And now..." Edward couldn't finish his sentence. He felt like he was losing his baby girl and if he kept thinking about it he would get angry with Jake all over again. He kissed his daugther on the forehead "I'm sorry, I have to go." Then he was gone.

Renesmee had fresh tears in her eyes now and Jake wrapped his arms around her. Bella put her hand on Nessies back. "It's ok sweetheart, he'll be back. He just needs time." "I'll go talk to him. It'll be alright, you'll see." Alice said as she disappeared out the door with Jasper and Emmett on her heels.

Nessie pulled back from Jake to look at her mom. "Is it ok if we rest here mom, I'm kinda tired but I don't want Jake to leave." "It's ok sweetheart, you can both go to your room and rest if you want. I'll be right here if you need me." Jake was a little surprised but then he guessed that Bella probably figured since they were having a baby there wasn't anymore trouble they could get into. Nessie pulled him with her to her room. He laid on the bed with her and she curled into his chest. He knew that she was crying.

"Shhhh, Ness, honey, it's ok. I'm here. I love you. Everything will be ok." He kissed her on the head as she pressed her face into his chest. After a few minutes her breathing became deep and even and he knew she had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes letting his mind take in everything that had happened and he soon found himself drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Leah had gone to her house first to look for Seth but he wasn't there. She picked up his scent quickly and followed to Sam's house. Great, she thought to herself. She phased back to her human form and slipped on her clothes. She walked into the house and found Seth sitting at the table stuffing his face along with the Paul, Quil and Embry. They all stared at her but no one said anything. "Ummm, Seth, Sam can I talk to you both outside please?' They both looked at her questioningly but followed her outside. She walked into the trees a little ways before stopping.<p>

"Whats going Leah? Is everything alright?" Seth asked her. "Jake wanted me to tell you both that...well...Nessies pregnant." They both stared at her in shock. "Are you sure?" Sam asked her sounding concerned. "They're sure. He wanted you both to know what was going on. He said you could tell the others Sam, so they would know." "I'll tell them. How is Jake taking it?" "He was nervous at first but I think he's actually really happy about it. I'm sure he'll be by to see you sometime anyway."

Sam nodded and Leah turned to leave but Sam's voice stopped her. "Leah.." She turned back toward him and Seth. "What Sam?" "I spoke to Carlisle." Leah wasn't sure what to make of that. "About what?" "About you and Ryan." A look of aggravation and shock came across her face. She knew immediately that what he meant. "How did you know?" Sam looked toward Seth. "I was phased when you and Jake were discussing it. You didn't know I was there I guess because you were too preoccupied and I didn't say anything. I was worried so I told Sam. I'm sorry, Leah, but I was really worried after I heard that." Leah was pissed that her brother had told Sam about it but she could see in his eyes how concerned he was.

"So is someone going to tell me what conclusion you both came to?" Sam looked at her seeming to contemplate his response. "We don't know anything for sure. There are only three things that we could come up with. The first is that I know you can feel whatever he feels, since he is your imprint. So perhaps you were feeling it because it's what he felt. Given how strongly you seem to have wanted it though, I'm not entirely sure that's it." Sam paused for a moment.

"What are the other two theories?" "Carlisle and I agreed, although I would rather you not test these theories, that either Ryan isn't venamous like they thought, or perhaps because you imprinted on him, you may be immune to it if he is. While I don't know for sure, I don't believe you would imprint on someone who was lethal to you. Our imprints are supposed to be our perfect match, so it wouldn't make sense for you to have imprinted on him if he could easily kill you." Leah couldn't believe what he said. She shook her head. "So it wouldn't hurt me if he bit me..." "I said we don't know anything for sure Leah, and I would rather not take a chance on it." "Please don't go doing something stupid Leah. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my sister and I couldn't bare to lose you." Leah looked at them both. "I'll be careful. Thanks." She turned and ran further into the woods stripping as she went. She phased and ran back to her house to think about what they had said.


	54. Chapter 54

Ryan followed Leahs scent until he came within a few feet of Sam's house. He noticed that the scent was fading and that it went in another direction. He knew she was no longer there and followed her scent again until he came to a house. He could sense her presence almost immediately and he could smell her. Almost instantly she came outside and stared at him for a moment.

"Hey, uh, Jake said you wanted me to find you when we were done at the cullens." "Yeah, thanks, I just wanted to make sure that...everything was ok." Leah had wanted to make sure he was ok but she thought that may sound silly considering he was more or less one of them. "You can come in." She had been standing on the steps and she walked back inside. Ryan walked in a few seconds later. He closed the door behind him and stood there unsure of what to do. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Everythings fine really. I'm sure Jake told you what was going on." "Yeah, he told me Nessies pregnant. He was afraid she would be upset with him about it." Ryan chuckled a little. "She was afraid of the same thing with him. But I think they are both happy about it." Ryan slowly walked over to the couch where she was sitting and sat next to her. Leah could sense his nervousness.

"You don't have to be afraid of me ya know. I know it will take time to get used to this, but I won't hurt you." She spoke quietly. She didn't want to tell him yet what Sam had told her. Ryan didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to touch her, to feel her lips on his, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Leah..." He paused for a moment thinking. He felt her place her hand on his leg. She slowly ran her hand up his thigh. "I-I don't want to hurt you..." She leaned closer to him, her lips just inches from his. "You won't" Her words were barely a whisper before he felt her press her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and slow. She ran her hand further up his thigh and then over his already growing erection. She squeezed him gently through his pants and he moaned against her lips.

He took control of the kiss as he gently pushed her back against the couch so he was hovering over her. Their kiss became more heated and he licked his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue sought hers. He let his body press gently against hers and she moaned at the contact. She ran her hands up his back under his shirt letting her nails gently graze against his skin. He growled into her mouth before moving his lips to her neck. He placed soft kisses up down it as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He pressed his body harder against hers letting her feel his hardness against her. "Ryan…" He quickly moved his lips back to hers before she could say anything else. He kissed her a little harder then before before moving his lips to her ear. "I want you, but please, do not test my control, I don't want to hurt you." His voice was deep and barely a whisper. He took her silence as an understanding and returned his lips to hers. She could feel the barely contained hunger in his kiss.

She pushed him up using her strength and pulled his shirt off of him. Taking the hint he did the same to her and she suddenly found herself in her bedroom being pushed against the wall. Ryan crushed his body to hers as he kissed her hard and deep. His hands roamed down her body feeling her soft skin. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand caressing it before rolling her nipple between his fingers. She pushed her body into his touch and he moved his hand to her other breast giving it the same attention. He let his lips kiss down her neck to her breasts. He flicked his tongue out against her nipple before taking into his mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair holding him to her as if afraid he would run again at any moment. He could smell her arousal and he growled quietly moving his lips to her ear as he let his hand travel to the waist of her shorts. "I can smell your arousal, do you want me to touch you?" Her response was panted and barely audible. "Please, touch me." He growled softly in her ear before kissing down her body, over her neck, her breasts, her stomach. He tugged her shorts down with his hands to find she had no panties on and she quickly stepped out of the them.

He let his hand slide over her feeling how wet she was already. She pushed her hips against his hand and he slid a finger into her. She moaned more with each push of his finger, moving her hips against it. He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his mouth. He licked his tongue up her slit before pushing it inside her licking her gently suckling. He growled against her as she held his head against her. Her panting and moans became more intense and he moved his tongue to her clit as he thrust two fingers deep inside her. "Oh god, Ryan…." He growled again as he increased the speed of his fingers and the pressure of his tongue on her clit. He felt her muscles tighten and clamp around his fingers. He thrust them harder and faster into her. "That's it, cum for me baby." When she heard his husky voice that was all it took. As he returned his tongue to her clit she screamed out his name and bucked her body against his mouth as she came. As her shudders subsided he slowly removed his fingers and kissed his way back up to her lips. He crushed his lips to hers and was surprised at the intensity she put into it. She gently bit his bottom lip and he growled as he parted them for her, letting her tongue dance with his.

Her hands moved over his chest, grazing his nipples with her nails, and down his abs. He shuddered against her touch. She reached the waist of his pants and she pushed them down as she moved her lips to his neck. Her kisses were rougher than his and she sucked in some places. He growled a quiet growl everytime she did. She moved her lips down his chest and he quickly switched their positions so he was now against the wall. She kissed lower moving to her knees. He felt her hand wrap around his hard dick and he let out a hiss. She licked her tongue up the length of it before wrapping her mouth around it. She sucked in as much of him as she could letting her hand squeeze along the rest of him. "Fuck" It was a combination of a hiss and a growl as he put his hands in her hair guiding her head as she continued to suck him. After just a few moments it was all he could take and she suddenly found herself underneath him on the bed.

He crashed his lips to hers letting his body press against her, his cock rubbing against her pussy. He broke their kiss and stared into her eyes practically begging for permission. He could see the lust and desire in her eyes. "Take me, now." That was all he needed to hear. He thrust inside of her in one thrust both of them crying out at the same time. "Fuck baby" He pulled back almost all the way out and thrust into her again harder and deeper. He began moving inside her and she matched each of his thrusts with his. "Oh..mmmm…Harder" Leah moaned more than said. He instantly thrust harder and faster into her. Soon his pace was more than any human could have matched or withstand. She dug her nails into his back and he felt her muscles start to clench around him squeezing his cock even tighter. "Fuck Yes! Cum for me" He growled out the words as her muscles clenched and flexed around him and she writhed beneath him. She screamed out his name and he thrust into even harder as he felt his dick harden more and begin to pulse inside her. She felt his weight on top of her more and suddenly she heard a deep growl as something tore and she felt him cum inside her. She felt his shudders subside but his breathing was ragged. He rolled off her onto his back closing his eyes. "Shit….I'm….sorry." "For what?" Leahs voice was quiet and dazed. When he didn't answer she looked to the other side of her and saw the pillows and top of the blankets were shredded. She turned towards him and placed her hand on his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't be." He couldn't help but pull her against him. He wanted nothing more then to have her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted to sleep within minutes.

Ryan woke about an hour later, Leah still curled in his arms. He loved having her in his arms as he had slept. He moved carefully so as not to wake her and slid off the bed. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on then walked over to her and kissed her forehead softly before walking out. He needed to hunt although he wasn't quite sure why. He had never felt so drained before. He knew she would be mad or upset that he didn't wake her but he wasn't ready to face her yet. He knew that being with her like that changed things between them. He could feel her love and possessiveness for him as they…..well he wasn't sure what to call it. It was more than fucking, that he was sure of, but he didn't know if he was ready to admit what it was.

He ran outside and into the woods. Once he knew he was off the reservation he let his instincts take over.

* * *

><p>When Jake woke with Nessie still in his arms he smiled to himself. He kissed her forehead softly and managed to get out of bed without waking her. He walked out of the bedroom and found the house empty. He went to the refrigerator and saw a note held by a magnet. He read the note without taking it down. It was from Bella saying that she had gone to the big house so her and Edward could speak to Carlisle.<p>

Jake wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that but he didn't think too much about it. He opened the fridge and rummaged around for a few minutes. He figured Nessie must like everything they had since she is the only one that eats. He pulled out some strawberries along with roast beef and cheese. He made a couple of sandwiches and cut up the strawberries adding some cool whip to them. He grabbed the orange juice and two glasses and put everything on a try. He took it to her room and set the tray on the bed and the glasses and juice on the bedside stand. He gently brushed his lips to hers and as he pulled back her eyes fluttered open. A smile came across her face as she looked into Jakes eyes.

"Jake…" "Hey babe, I brought you some lunch. I thought you might be hungry." Nessie looked on the bed beside her and saw the tray of food. "You really didn't have to Jake." "I know I didn't have to Ness, I wanted to." He brushed his lips against hers again and then proceeded to pour their juice as she reached for her sandwich. When Nessie finished hers Jake grabbed the strawberries he had put together. He took the spoon and put some on it then held it out for her. She giggled and opened her mouth as she took the bite. Damn if that wasn't one of the sexiest things he had seen. He fed her a few more bites before she finally shook her head. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite Jake."

Jake set the food aside moving the tray off the bed then sat next to her again. He saw that she had some cool whip on the corner of her mouth so he took his thumb to wipe it but before he could pull it away she sucked his thumb into her mouth. Jake was a little surprised but he couldn't suppress the moan that came from him as she did it. She stared into his eyes and she could see the slightest hint of desire in them. She released his thumb and placed his hand on her cheek as he gently brought his lips closer to hers.

"You are so beautiful Ness." He kissed her softer than he ever had before. He let his hands roam under her shirt and up her back. She parted her lips as he kissed her tenderly and moaned as his tongue touched hers. He lifted her shirt up and pulled it off her tossing it aside. He leaned her back slowly on the bed so his body hovered over hers. Their kiss became more intense but still gentle. She went to place her hand on his cheek but he stopped her. Breaking their kiss he looked into her eyes.

"I want you to make love to you Ness, and when I do, I want you to know that the feelings I feel, the intensity we have, is not because of what you show me, but because its how I truly feel when I'm with you." His words were a whisper and he saw a tear form in her eye. He wiped it away with his thumb and brought his lips back to hers. He didn't think he had ever had so much control over his actions in his life. Every touch, every caress was gentle and tender, but still heated. He removed their clothes as he kissed and touched her. He stared into her eyes as he finally slid inside of her slower than he ever thought possible. They both moaned as he slid fully inside of her. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Open your eyes Ness." When her eyes fluttered open she couldn't believe the intensity in his eyes. She could see his desire for her but more than that she could see the love and devotion he held for her.

As Jake stared into her eyes he was almost overwhelmed with his emotions for her. He moved slowly inside of her as he stared into her beautiful eyes. He knew this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She was going to be the mother of his children and his wife. That's when it hit him. He never wanted anything more in his life than to truly make her his. As he buried himself inside of her he stilled for a moment as the words spilled out of his mouth.

"Marry me Ness." She stared at him in disbelief. Of course she wanted to marry him but was he just saying it in the heat of the moment? She knew this time was different from all the others, everything about it was tender and gentle, full of the love they felt for each other. He seemed to sense her hesitation. He brushed his lips against hers before staring back into her eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world Ness, you are everything to me, please, marry me."

She couldn't resist him anymore "I would love to marry you Jake, I love you with all my heart." Jacob let his lips crush hers. He couldn't help the intensity he used this time. She moved her hips causing him to slide deeper into her and they both moaned. He began moving inside her again without breaking their kiss, his movements slow and gentle before increasing his pace as they both panted and moaned against one another. When he felt her muscles tighten around him a deep moan came from his chest. "Oh god…Ness…." His body pushed harder inside of her at it's own will and as it did her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned out his name. Her muscles spasmed around him as he pulsated and stiffened inside of her. Her orgasm washed over her as he came inside of her more intensely than he ever had. He collapsed on top of her but quickly rolled to the side taking her with him, still inside of her.

As their breathing returned to normal she stared into his eyes. "Did you mean it Jake? You really want to marry me?" Jake was a little surprised by her question. "Renesmee, I meant every word of what I said. I want to spend forever with you, I love you more than I ever dreamed possible. I want to make you my wife, but only if you truly want it too." She knew he was speaking the truth and she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheek. "I love you Jake, I just wanted you to be sure because I am." She pressed her lips to his she felt him harden inside of her. She pushed her hips against his and quiet growl came from his lips. She deepened their kiss and he rolled them as he moved inside of her again. Suddenly her phone rang and Jake let out a frustrated growl. Without moving he reached over and grabbed her phone handing it to her. She looked at the number and saw that it was Alice.

"Alice, I'm kinda busy…..now." She almost panted the last word as Jake had moved inside of her as she spoke.

"I had a vision of us shopping for a wedding dress, I was so excited I couldn't wait to call you."

"Alice I…..Oh god…..I can't….talk now." Jake had pulled almost out of her and thrust back inside. A wicked smile played on his lips when she looked at him.

"OH. MY. GOD. I'm so sorry Nessie. I'll call you later." With that the phone clicked and Nessie tossed hers aside as Jake once again thrust inside of her. His movements were harder and faster than before and his lips suddenly crashed against hers kissing her hard and deep letting his tongue mingle with hers. He continued his thrusts moving a little harder and deeper each time. When her muscles clenched around him she broke their kiss and her hands went into his hair and her lips to his neck. He felt her teeth graze his skin before they sank into him. His cock suddenly hardened more and started pulsing inside of her. He growled against her skin where his head was buried as she took in his blood. He bit her neck and came hard inside of her as she held his neck to her lips. She was writhing beneath him at the same time as her orgasm took her over. When her shudders subsided she removed herself from his neck and he rolled them to the side so he wouldn't crush her. He refused to let her go at that moment or ever for that matter.

Nessie buried her head in his chest for a few moments before try to wiggle free from his grasp. He tightened his grip around her. "Where are you going?" "Well, I thought a shower would be good unless you want my dad and my whole family to know what we did just now." "They know we've been together Ness, you're having my baby. Besides, I like knowing that my scent is all over you, it let's everyone know that you're taken." "Jake, it's not your scent I want to wash off, it's the smell of sex. My dad will go crazy if he knows we did that in his house, in my bed. Think about it. I need to make this easier for him, not harder." Jake understood what she meant. "C'mon, if you promise to behave you can join me."

Nessie scrambled from his grasp and headed to the bathroom. Jake quickly followed her into the bathroom but before she could get in the shower he pulled her against him so her back was to him. He nipped her neck as he kissed it. "Jake…please." Her words came out more heated than she wanted them too. "Please what?" He whispered against her skin as he continued nipping and kissing, his hand trailed over her breast and she gasped. "Please stop Jake…we need…to…mmmmm" Jake smiled against her skin knowing he could do that to her. Reluctantly he stopped what he was doing and turned her head to brush his lips to hers. He pushed her gently back and started the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I want to thank my faithful reviewer, I know I sound like a broken record but I appreciate it! I know people are reading and I appreciate that too but I would love to have a few more reviews to see what others think so please please review for me! I had a few more people add my story to their faves so thank you for that too!<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

When they were all clean and dressed Nessie brushed her hair and put on a little makeup. "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She walked towards Jake. "Do you think Edward will lose it again?" Nessie let out a sigh. "I hope not. I know he means well but I don't know how much more of his outbursts I can handle." "Just remember I'll be right there with you Ness. Do you want to tell him I proposed to you?" "I don't know if he knows or not. Alice had that vision remember, thats why she called. I didn't get to ask her if he was around or not." "Well, one way to find out." Jake grabbed her hand and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>As Leah started to wake, she stretched on the bed and suddenly realized she was alone. She sat up and saw that no one was in the room. She listened for a minute and didn't hear any noise at all from anywhere in the house. She started to worry that Ryan wouldn't come back. She grabbed her clothes quickly tieing them around her ankle and then ran out of the house instantly phasing as she hit the ground. She picked up his scent quickly following it off of the reservation.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan had just finished off his third deer when he sensed Leah was near. He sniffed the air which only confirmed it. He was about to take off knowing it wasn't a good time for her to be there. He was still worked up from their earlier encounter and he had let his insticts take over to hunt. Not a good combination since he didn't want to hurt her. It was too late. He looked up and saw her only a feet from him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" The words came out harsher than he thought. "Looking for you obviously. I was worried." The last words were almost a whisper and Ryan knew she was upset. He took a deep breath as he stepped a few inches toward her and stopped. He wasn't sure what to say. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. The next thing he knew he was right in front of her. He pulled her body against his and kissed her roughly.

Leah kissed him back with same intensity and he growled against her lips. He broke their kiss both of them breathing hard and moved his lips to her ear. "You shouldn't be here, you need to leave...now." He was losing the little control he had managed to find. He tried to push her back but she grabbed him before he could move any further and pulled him back against her. "I'm not leaving." Leah spoke in a quiet but serious tone. She ran one of her hands over his chest which was bare and his body shuddered from the touch. She let her hand roam down to find that he was already hard. She was about to press her lips to his again as she gently squeezed his erection when she was suddenly slammed against a tree. Her wrists were pinned down but she wasn't afraid. She looked into his eyes and saw how dark they were now. He kissed her hard and deep, forcing his tongue in her mouth but she didn't protest. She loved this side of him even if he didn't want her to like it. Again he broke their kiss and moved to her ear practically growling and she could hear the hint of anger in it. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He let his lips brush against her neck growling as he did. He was warring with his conflicting emotions inside when he heard her whisper "Do it, please."

* * *

><p>As Jake and Nessie were walking through the woods towards the Cullens Nessie suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Ness, are you ok?" Nessie closed her eyes for a moment. "Somethings wrong." "Ness...you're scaring me...tell me what it is." Jake was a little panicked. Nessie shook her head and opened her eyes. "Ryan." Before Jake could say anything Nessie took off running at her full speed. "Shit." Jake said outloud as he stripped his clothes off quickly tieing them to his ankle and phasing.<p>

It didn't take him long to catch up to her. Within minutes they came to where Ryan was. Nessie stopped in her tracks causing Jake to come to a halt beside her. Jake growled at what he saw at the same time Nessie spoke. "Ryan..."

Ryans head snapped up the second he heard the growl and Nessies voice. Thats when he actually realized what he had been about to do. Leah had obviously seen them too. "Dammit Jake, what the hell are you two doing here?" Jake was still growling But before anyone could do or say anything else Ryan disappeared. Jake ran back into the trees and phased. He started yelling at Leah before he even came back out. "Are you trying to get yourself killed Leah, what the hell? Are you stupid or something?" "It's none of your business what I do with Ryan Jake!" Jake was already shaking even though he had just phased to his human form. Thats when he noticed that Nessie was gone. "Fuck. You better hope that nothing happens to her."

Jake phased to his wolf as he started to run. Within seconds Leah was in his thoughts. 'Ya know, it's not my fault your girlfriend keeps following MY boyfriend everywhere he goes. What the hell were you two doing anyway?' Jake growled at her and then replayed the scene in his head of how they ended up there.

"What, that doesn't make sense, how the hell did she sense that, and obviously she was wrong because we were just fine until you came along.' Jake growled more harshly this time. 'And I suppose to you being dead means you're fine. Why are you following me anyway?' Leah didn't want Jake to know what Sam had told her but she realized too late that it had already entered her thoughts. She knew Jake had seen it. 'So you figured you would just test it out and if you died oh well? You know if he hurts you...' 'That's why I'm following you Jake, to make sure you don't touch him. Now can we just not talk about it anymore!' Jake growled again but concentrated on finding Nessie.

* * *

><p>Nessie had followed Ryan almost as soon as he disappeared, but he was faster than she was. She was suprised when she realized she was approaching the Cullen family home. She saw Ryan going up the steps and remembered that he didn't know everyone was there. "Ryan wait!" She knew he heard her but he flung the door open and walked in with Nessie on his heels.<p>

"Go away Renes...mee." As he hollered back to her he walked inside and realized he wasn't alone. "Fuck." He muttered as he flew past them and up the stairs. Nessie followed him without pausing to hear what everyone was saying. Ryan went into the room that he knew Nessie used when she was there. Nessie walked in behind him and grabbed his arm spinning him around to face her. "Ryan..." She said it softly as she spun him around. He growled at her and she took a step back with shock on her face. He had never growled at her before. "Just get away from me. Leave!" Nessie just stood there completely shocked at the tone of his voice. She could hear voices downstairs but she couldn't make out what they were saying. "What happened..." Nessie started to ask quietly but Ryan growled louder this time. He turned and punched the wall causing it to splinter and crack as he yelled. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me god dammit!"

Nessie heard yelling now from downstairs as well. Jacob had arrived and was yelling at her father. 'Get out of my fucking way Edward or so help me...' She heard her mother interrupt. 'Jacob...' 'NO, did you not just hear him yell at her, and what the hell was that loud noise, If he hurt her I will kill him myself!" Jacob practically growled out.

She brought her attention back to Ryan. She hadn't realized that tears had formed in her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks now. She could see how furious Ryan was but when he saw her tears his face softened. Nessie knew he would never hurt her. She wasn't afraid of him. He was in front of her in an instant pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Ness...I didn't mean to snap at you...I just..." He didn't know what else to say. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I''m so sorry." He held her against him and suddenly she was ripped out of his arms and he was thrown backwards. He heard the growls and as he got to his feet he saw Jacob growling at him. Somehow he had gotten past Edward and whoever else was downstairs. "Jake stop it, now." Nessie was upset and her voice wasn't as harsh as she had wanted it to sound. Edward was at the door suddenly and he touched his hand to Jake's arm. "Jacob..." Jake glared at Edward and yanked his arm away. "Don't touch me!" He turned his gaze back to Ryan who was still on the other side of the room. Nessie noticed how hard his body was shaking. She stepped in front of him but was quickly pulled back by her father.

"Renesmee don't, what if..." "He won't hurt me anymore than Ryan would dad" Nessie stepped back in front of Jake and reached her hand up to his cheek. As soon as she touched him his shaking started to slow just a bit. He put his hand on hers and closed his eyes as her thoughts flooded his mind. 'It's ok Jake, please, he won't hurt me. He doesn't have anyone else he trusts like he does me. Let me talk to him, please.' Nessie pulled her hand away but Jake kept it enclosed in his. Jake took a few deep breaths and then he looked into her eyes. "I will be right outside the door if you need me. I love you." He then kissed her softly ignoring the low growls from Edward. "I love you too." Nessie said as Jake pulled away. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Nessie turned back to Ryan. She could see he was furious with Jake but she could also sense his confliction. "What happened Ryan? I know something was wrong and I would rather hear it from you, but if you don't want to tell me, I can always have my dad pick it out of your head."

Ryan knew she would do that too. He let out a sigh. "How did you even know Ness?" "Don't change the subject Ryan."

Nessie walked over and sat on the bed. Ryan ran his hand through his hair before sitting next to her. "I'm sorry Ness, I'm not as strong as you think I am. When I went to look for her to tell her where you guys would be, I found her at her house. One thing led to another and….things happened. We both fell asleep but when I woke up I left while she was still sleeping to hunt. I just felt so drained. While I was still hunting she came looking for me. You know how it is when I hunt Ness. I tried to control it, I really did. I kissed her and told her to leave but when I turned away she grabbed me. I practically lost it. I couldn't stop myself. I was warring with myself the entire time and if you hadn't shown up….she told me to do it right before you and Jake arrived, and I would have. No one can help me with this Ness. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just leave, go back home."

"No, you can't leave Ryan. Running away won't solve anything. It will only cause you both more pain. I know you were conflicted and distraught. I could feel it. That's how I knew to find you. I don't know why but I could sense the pain and confusion conflicting with your desire. We'll figure this out, somehow. But you can't go through this alone. Even if I don't have answers, you can always talk to me." Nessie placed her hand on his cheek and showed him the scene moments before when he had yelled at her and punched the wall. 'I can't lose you Ryan, don't run from me, please.' Ryan took her hand in his and pulled her in to hug her. "I'm so sorry Ness, I was just mad and upset with myself and I just don't know what to do."

Nessie pulled back from the hug. "I love you Ryan, nothing you do would ever change that. Now let's talk to Carlisle and then maybe we can find Sam. One of them has to have a clue here. Carlisle wanted to talk to all of us anyway. That's why everyone was here." Nessie took his head and led him out the door. Edward and Jake were waiting right outside just as Jake said he would.

Jake grabbed Nessie and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. Edward looked at Ryan as he seemed to contemplate waiting for Nessie. He had known Ryan wouldn't hurt Nessie because Bella had lifted her sheild only from him. He still had no idea what Jake and Nessie were thinking.

"Ryan, didn't Leah tell you what she found out from Sam and Carlisle?" Jacob growled and Ryan looked at Edward confused ignoring Jake. "Edward, I don't think..." Edward intrerrupted Jake. "He has a right to know Jacob, even if you don't agree. Ryan, I think you need to ask Leah yourself. She should have told you already. I know she is outside, go talk to her and if she refuses to tell you then I will have Carlisle explain it to you."

"I don't think this is a good time for me to be alone with her Edward." Ryan wouldn't look at him when he spoke. "We will be right here Ryan. Just don't leave the yard and I will be able to hear if ...you need help. After you speak to her come back inside." Ryan nodded his head and looked to Nessie, for what he wasn't sure. He just felt he needed her reassurance.

Nessie pulled away from Jake and placed her hand on Ryans cheek. "Go, you'll be fine, I promise.' She kissed his other cheek and pulled her hand back. He whispered a thank you to her and then slowly walked down the stairs and outside.

Leah was sitting outside at the edge of the of the woods leaning against a tree. Ryan crouched down a few feet in front of her. "Ryan, I..." Ryan held up his hand to stop her. He took a deep breathe before he spoke. "The only reason we are talking right now is because Edward said you found out something from Carlisle and Sam. He was surprised you hadn't told me and insisted I come ask you about it." He wouldn't look at her face and kept staring at the ground.

"Fucking leech." Leah tried to say it under her breath but Ryan heard her. He glanced up at her now but only for a moment. "So...what did you find out?" "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. I was still letting it sink in myself." "Just tell me Leah, I'm not in the mood for guessing games right now." Ryan was quickly getting aggravated.

"Carlisle and Sam seem to think there are three possibilities for why I feel the way I do." "You mean why you imprinted on me?" "Not so much why I imprinted on you, but why I would imprint on someone who could be so dangerous to me, and why I keep feeling that I want...well you know." Ryan wouldn't meet her gaze. He knew what she wanted alright and he had been more than willing to do it earlier if Jake and Nessie hadn't shown up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and scooted back a few more inches.

Leah explained to Ryan what Sam had told her.

"Even if that's true, it's too much of a risk. I don't want anything to happen to you. You should have told me this earlier." Ryan stood and Leah did too. She started to walk toward him but he stopped her. "Don't, I can't, not right now. I'm sorry, I just need some time to calm down." Leah stared at him frozen in her spot for a moment. Ryan finally looked at her and he could see the tears in her eyes. He could feel how hurt she was and it was breaking his heart. How he had gone from hating her to being in love with her he didn't know, but now all he wanted to do was comfort her. He watched as she turned and ran into the trees phasing as she did. He was about to go after her when he heard Edwards voice behind him.

"Let her go. You can find her later. You were right to tell her you needed time." He knew Edward was right. "Come inside, we'll fill you in on what we were discussing." Ryan followed him inside.

When he saw Nessie she looked up at him and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her closing his eyes as she clung to him. "Ness, honey, it's okay." He whispered to her as she clung to him unsure of why she had run to him.

She stepped back and there were tears in her eyes as she reached her hand up to his face. Ryan glanced at Jake but he couldn't get a read on his emotions. Nessies hand touched his cheek. 'Daddy and granpa think it would be best if we leave when the baby is born. At least for awhile.' Ryan thought at first that she was upset over leaving because of Jake. After all he had his pack duties here but then something told him that Jake would never let her leave without him. That's when he realized it was him that she didn't want to leave. "Ness, it'll be okay. I can go with you if you want. You know I would do anything for you." Nessie shook her head and finally spoke but very quietly as the tears rolled down her cheek. "No, you can't. It would be too hard for you and for Leah to be that far apart from each other. I can feel how hurt and sad you are right now. I couldn't ask either of you to do that for me."

Ryan knew she was right but he knew that she needed him just as much as she always had. He whispered to her as he held her against him. "It'll be ok Ness. I can call you everyday, and I promise I'll visit as often as you want me too. We've been apart before. It'll be alright, and you'll have Jake with you right?" Nessie shook her head as she pulled back from his embrace again. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Nessie whispered it to him but she heard the quiet growls from her father. Like Nessie thought, Edward had seen Alice's vision so she had to calm him down before they had come back to the house.

"Daddys happy that Jake wants to marry me since we are having a baby, but it's still hard for him because I'm so young and Jake's a wolf and it's just complicated for him." Ryan chuckled a little. "Congratulations Ness, and if you want complicated I'd be happy to switch places with you." Nessie laughed softly at that.

"So what's wrong with Jake?" Nessie looked back toward Jake. He was still sitting on the couch but he wasn't saying anything and he looked like he didn't know what to do. Nessie took Ryan to the couch and she sat beside Jake while Ryan sat on her other side. She grabbed Jakes hand while she continued talking to Ryan.

"He doesn't want to leave anymore than I do. He has the packs here and they are like his family. But it's not just that." Nessie paused for a moment. "What aren't you telling me Ness?" "Well, there are just so many things we aren't sure of and Jake is worried now. We don't know anything about how my pregnancy will go...or the birth." A flash of understanding showed in Ryan's eyes then concern. "Carlisle doesn't think..." Nessie stopped him. "He doesn't think it will be like that, but we don't know for sure. Anything could happen." "I'm sure if that's what he truly thinks, then everything will be ok. And you know if you need anything at all, I will be here. And when you do leave, you can call me and I will be there in an instant. You know that." Nessie smiled at him and hugged him with one arm. "I love you Ryan." Ryan was shocked that Jake didn't even shift or make a sound when she said it. "Love you too Ness, always. Are you sure he is going to be ok?" Nessie nodded her head. "Where are you staying tonight?" "I think we're staying here, but I'll let you know if that changes." "Good. Think anyone would mind if I use one of the spare rooms?"

Edwards voice surprised them. "You are more than welcome to stay tonight Ryan." Ryan nodded and kissed Nessies cheek. He looked at Jake again "Are you sure he's okay Ness, I'm sure I could get his attention if you want me too." Nessie shook her head no and then Ryan headed upstairs to one of the spare rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you as always to my faithful reviewer and to anyone else who decides to review or comment!<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

Nessie turned her attention back to Jake. "Jake, look at me." When Jake didn't move Nessie put her hand to his cheek. She spoke to him using her gift 'It will be ok Jake, please don't worry. I love you and even though it hurts to know we have to leave, I couldn't be happier with you.' She showed him images of the two of them together and how happy she was in those images. She showed him the times they had been together and finding out she was pregnant. When he didn't respond there was only one other thing she could think of that could be wrong. 'You don't have to come if you don't want to Jake. You can stay here if that's what you want. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do.' Even as she said it with her gift, tears streamed down her face and her heart clenched just thinking of being without him.

That seemed to snap him out of it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight in his arms. "Oh god, Ness, I'm so sorry. Don't ever think that I don't want to be where you are. I couldn't stand to be away from you and our baby. I love you so much baby."

Nessie loved the way his arms felt as he held her, safe and warm and strong. She snuggled against his chest as he held her. She almost whimpered when he pulled away.

"I need to talk to Sam." "Can't it wait till morning Jake, it's kinda late." "I can't sleep right now Ness. You can stay here if you want and sleep. I shouldn't be gone too long." "No, if you go I want to go with you." "Are you sure?" Nessie shook her head. Jake took her hand and stood up. "Alright. C'mon then."

"I'm going with Jake to Sam and Emily's dad." Edward appeared in the living room. "Here, take my car. Try not to be gone too long." Jake looked at Edward with an odd expression. He didn't understand why he wanted him to take the car but he took the keys anyway. "Uh..thanks. I just have to talk to Sam. I told Nessie she could stay here but she insisted on going." Edward just nodded. Jake led Nessie out the door and she showed him which car it was. They got in the Volvo and headed out.

It didn't take long to get to Sam's. It was a quiet ride. Nessie got out and at once she realized there were other people in the house. She could hear the voices. Jake got out of the car and took her hand. He could sense her hesitation. "Don't be nervous." He whispered in her ear. He led her into the house and all eyes turned to them. Nessie only recognized Seth. He came over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Ness, congratulations." "Thanks Seth." Nessies voice was quiet. Seth could tell she was nervous too. "Hey, it's ok, they won't bite." She slapped his arm lightly at that but laughed a little. Everyone else was still watching them.

"None of them will hurt you Renesmee, I promise. I'll introduce you since Jake seems to have forgotten how." Jake glared at Sam for that. Sam went around pointing at the guys introducing them. When he got to the last one Nessie almost shied away some. She could tell right away that he had a bad temper and he didn't seem to like her presence. "And this is Paul." Nessie saw Sam lean closer to Paul. He had his hand on his arm and he lowered his voice so low she almost didn't hear it. "Be nice." Now she realized why, she wasn't supposed to hear it. All of the others, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, Collin, all seemed to be ok with her. "Nice to meet you all." Nessie couldn't help how quiet she stayed.

"So what was the congratulations for?" Jared asked. Sam looked at Jake now. Jake glared at Seth since it was his fault, then turned back to Sam. He looked at Sam unsure if he should say in front of everyone. "Didn't you tell them?" "Not yet Jake. You can tell them now." Jake took a deep breathe. Sam stood closer to Paul and Nessie thought that was odd.

"Well there are a few things you all need to know. I asked Nessie to marry me and she said yes." Everyones eyes got big at that. None of them expected Jake to get married anytime soon. Once the initial shock was over everyone but Paul congratulated them. Paul just snickered and kept glaring at Nessie. When they all settled down again Nessie was surprised by what came out of Jareds mouth. "So whats the other thing Jake, did you knock her up already or something?" Seth hit him on the back of the head, Sam glared at him and Jake and Nessie remained quiet but Jake wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. Jared almost choked out his next words "Oh my god, she's really pregnant? I didn't know, I was only joking, I-I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at them now unsure of how to react. Everyone but Paul. As he started to speak Nessie looked up and noticed he was trembling now. "You've got to be fucking kidding me Jake? It's wasn't enough that you imprinted on a half breed leech, you had to go get her pregnant too?" Nessie tried to pull out of Jakes arms who was shaking now. "Shut your fucking mouth and apologize now!" "Or what Jake, are you gonna make me? Am I really the only one who gets it? We were made to kill the fucking leeches, not fuck em and get em knocked up."

Before Nessie knew what was happening exactly she found herself in Seths arms away from the door and she heard swearing coming from different people. "Ah shit!" "Fucking hell!" She heard a loud noise and more swearing. She looked up just as Sam was rushing Jake and Paul out the door. She realized Jake had punched Paul and Sam was struggling to keep them apart. The second they were out the door and on they ground they both phased and lunged at each other growling and snarling. The others rushed out the door after them.

Nessie turned her head burying it in Seths chest as more tears fell. "It'll be ok Ness. Sam will take of it. Jake will be fine and Paul….well Sam will deal with him. Don't listen to a word he says." Seth was practically growling when he spoke of Paul.

Nessie looked back outside and noticed that they were all gone. She knew they must be close because she could still hear the growls and snarls.

Emily was standing against the counter giving her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Paul acted that way Renesmee. Sam warned him to behave when we heard you pull in." Nessie started to pull away from Seth but he refused to let go of her completely. He knew Jake would kill him if she ran off. Emily seemed to understand as she didn't tell Seth to let her go.

"Why does he hate me so much, I've never even met him." Emily sighed. "Paul…how to put this…he had a harder time then the rest of them with the change. He didn't take to it as easily and he already had a bad temper to begin with. He blames all vampires, good or bad, for what happened to him, to all of them. He had no right to treat you the way he did, but I promise you, Sam will take care of it. And Paul will eventually come around. It just may take awhile."

"I'm sorry to have caused your family all this trouble. I guess it's a good thing we're leaving after the babys born."

"What, you're leaving? Why?" Seth seemed a little frantic now. Nessie just remembered that Jake hadn't told them that part yet. "That's why we came here tonight. Jake wanted to tell Sam. Carlisle thinks that it would be best to leave for awhile once they baby is born. I'm sorry, I told Jake he could stay but…." Emily interrupted her. She saw the tears streaming down again. "No Renesmee, he couldn't. He would be miserable without you by his side, and your baby. He needs to be with you. You have nothing to be sorry for. Why don't you go lay on the couch. You look tired. Seth can sit with you."

Nessie shook her head and Seth walked to the couch with her. He sat down and Nessie laid with her head in his lap. "It'll be ok Ness, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when they come back." Nessie let her eyes clothes and was surprised to feel sleep take her over so quickly.

About an hour later the boys came back in the house with Sam and Jacob behind them. Sam went to Emily kissing her on the lips. Emily looked at Jake when Sam released her.

"She's on the couch with Seth. She was really tired…and upset."

Jake went to the living area and saw Nessie asleep in Seths lap, who had also fallen asleep with his arms draped over Nessie. Jake couldn't help the quiet growl that came out after all that happened. Seths eyes opened and when he saw Jake he cursed. "Aww shit, sorry Jake. She was tired and upset, I was trying to comfort her and make sure she didn't run off on you." He tried to keep his voice down. Jake stopped growling knowing that Seth was just trying to help. "Sorry Seth, and thanks." He bent down in front of the couch and brushed his lips against Nessies. She slowly opened her eyes as Jake pushed her hair back from her face. When she saw Jake she shot up from Seths lap and practically knocked Jake over. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her up as he stood.

He could feel her tears on his bare chest. "Shhhh, I'm here Ness, it's ok." After just a minute she pulled back to look at him and he wiped the tears from her cheek with his hand. "I'm s-sorry Jake. I should have stayed home, I didn't know..." "No, Ness, don't you dare apologize. You did nothing wrong, do you understand me?" Jakes words came out a little harsher than he meant them too. She nodded her head and then she heard another voice.

"Renesmee..." Jake growled softly but Nessie ignored him. She looked behind Jake to see who had spoken. She saw Jared standing close to them and she huddled closer to Jake but kept her eyes on him waiting for him to speak. "I'm sorry I said what I did, I really was just joking. I can be a smartass sometimes. I didn't mean any harm." Nessie was a little shocked that he apologized. He hadn't really said anything rude or mean to her like Paul had. "Thanks. You didn't really do anything but I appreciate it." Nessie was still quiet when she spoke.

Quil walked over and stood beside Jared. "We're all sorry Renesmee. Paul was way out of line the way he spoke to you. I hope you won't judge the rest of us because of his actions. Jakes a good guy and he deserves some happiness for once in his life."

"Thanks, I'll try not to. I'm so..." Before she could go further Jake put his hand over her mouth. She could hear the others try to hide their chuckles. "You are NOT going to apologize again." Jake stared in her eyes intently. Suddenly he pulled his hand away shaking it. "OWWWW, you bit me!" Everyone but Jake burst into laughter. Nessie looked at him stubbornly. "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." Jake eyed her for a moment a wicked glint showing in his eyes. "I'll get you for that later." He said it quietly but he knew everyone heard what he said. Nessie blushed and buried her face back in his chest for a moment.

She seemed to suddenly remember him fighting Paul when he phased. "What happened Jake, were you hurt?" Jake chuckled lightly. "No, I wasn't hurt. Not a scratch on me." Nessie looked at him unsure if she should believe him. "I promise you Ness, I'm fine." "What about P..." Jake couldn't help the growl that he let out. He tightened his arms around her. "He'll be fine unfortunately. I did get a few good swipes though."

"Jake.." It was Sam who said his name rather harshly. "Sorry Sam, but you would have done the same thing if someone said things about Emily." Sam didn't say anything else after that. He knew Jake was right.

"We should go, Edwards going to kill me as it is with how late it is." Nessie nodded. She looked at Seth and gave him a hug. Seth seemed a little hesitant and when she heard Jakes quiet growl she understood why. "Geez Jake really, I can't even hug Seth?" "It's ok Ness, Jake can't help it. He's still riled up from...what happened." Seth hugged her anyway. "Thanks Seth, for staying with me." "No problem." She turned to the others saying goodbye to everyone quietly. "I hope you'll come back soon and visit with us Renesmee. We'd really like to get to know you better." Nessie smiled at Embry. "I will, thanks." Jake gave a nod to everyone and headed out the door with Nessie pulled against him.

Nessie held his hand in the car and fell asleep on the short ride home. Jake parked the car in the garage and carried her inside. Edward was reading on the couch waiting for them. Jake carried Nessie upstairs to her room and laid her on the bed. He pulled her shoes off and pulled a blanket over her that was folded at the end of the bed. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered "I'll be right back Ness."

When he got down the stairs Edward was still sitting but he was no longer reading. Jake sat in the chair across from the couch. "Sorry we were so late." "Did everything go alright?" Jake wasn't sure what Edward was hinting at. "It was fine. Sam isn't looking forward to me being gone but he understands." Edward knew Jake was hiding something from him. "Jacob, what happened?" "Nothing happened Edward." "Jacob..." Jake was getting pissed now. "Don't Edward, just don't ok? Not right now." Edward noticed Jake was slightly trembling. "I won't make you tell me right now Jacob, but you will tell me." Jake nodded his head and headed back upstairs. He knew Bella must still be in the house and was glad that she kept her sheild up. If he had to talk about what happened right now he may go rip Pauls head off.

When Jake walked back in Nessies room she wasn't there. He knew she was close because he could feel her. He followed the pull he always felt toward her and looked into the room across from hers. He saw Nessie curled on the bed with Ryan. Her hand was holding his while the other rubbed his cheek. Without thinking Jake growled a low jealous growl.

"SHHHHH, knock it off Jake." Nessie practically hissed at him. Jake walked over to where she was laying. "What the hell are you doing Ness?" Nessie glared at him for the tone he used. "He was scared, I could feel it. I came in to check on him and he was shaking. I had to calm him down. I was sending him peaceful memories hoping it would help."

Jakes closed his eyes for a moment. "You should go sleep in my bed Jake. You need to sleep and I want to make sure he's ok." "Ness, you can't be serious." "Jake, please. After everything he's done for me I have to help him if I can. I'm not going to leave him in here scared and shaking, even if it is in his sleep. You're just going to have to deal with it. I love you but I have to do this."

Jake stared in her eyes now seeing that she really needed to do this. He didn't like it one little bit but he knew there was nothing he could do. "Fine. I love you." He bent down and kissed her softly then went back to her room. He knew he wouldn't sleep much with her laying next to someone else but he was exhausted. He soon fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Jake woke when there was a knock on the door downstairs. He stayed in bed covering his head with a pillow when he heard Leahs voice. Then he heard footsteps on the stairs. Too late he remembered that Nessie had slept next to Ryan. He heard the growls just as he jumped out of bed. "SHIT!"

Nessies eyes shot open as soon as she heard the growls. She saw Leah with a murderous glare on her face growling at her. She jumped off the bed and when she did Ryan woke up too. "What the..." He stopped when he saw Leah. Then he heard Jake curse right before he appeared in the door way. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing here?" Ryan practically growled back. He saw Nessie and immediately jumped in front of her pulling her to him. "Leah back off now!" Jake growled using his alpha tone. Leah stepped aside so Jake could come in the room. She kept her eyes locked on Nessie and Ryan.

"I should be the one asking what the hell is going on here. I came to talk to you and I find you in bed with her!" "Enough Leah! It's not what it looked like. Calm down for a minute." Jake growled at her. Leah took a few deep breaths and then looked back at Ryan. It was only then she noticed he seemed a little confused himself. Jake put himself in front of but to the side of Leah so he could see all of them but step in between if necessary. Nessie looked up at Leah. "I'm s-sorry. I-I was trying to help him." Nessie was crying now, she couldn't hold back the tears. Ryan tightened his arms around her. He looked at Jake still confused. Leah growled again. 'LEAH!" "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on Jake?" Jake took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "When we came back last night Nessie...she had a feeling that Ryan was scared so she went to check on him and found him shaking in his sleep. She laid next to him and held his hand and used her gift to try and calm him by sending him peaceful memories." Jake looked at Ryan now who seemed a little surprised. "I'm not gonna lie, I tried to talk her out of it, I don't like the thought of her being away from me, esp to sleep next to another guy. But she reminded me that he was always there for her when she needed him and that she felt she had to try and help him if she could. So I gave in and let her stay in here last night." Ryans face softened and then looked a little apologetic toward Jake.

"What were you so afraid of last night Ryan?" Leah asked still angry. Ryan didn't answer her. "Fine. You can have each other then." "C'mon Leah..." But it was too late. Leah turned and ran out the door. Within seconds they heard the door slam and then a piecring howl. Ryan grabbed Nessie tighter in his arms and she knew he could feel Leahs pain.

Jake watched the two of them for a few moments. He felt bad for Ryan and Leah but there was nothing anyone could do. They had to work this out for themselves somehow. "Ness?" Nessie looked up at Jake and then slowly she pulled back from Ryan. Ryan looked up at Jake too. "Sorry Jake. I didn't know." "It's ok Ryan. Not your fault. But I think we should talk to Carlisle about Nessie, how she can sense your feelings at times. It doesn't make sense to me." Ryan nodded and Nessie agreed as she walked over and gave Jake a big hug. "I love you." "Love you too Ness. Let's get you some breakfast and then we'll find Carlisle." Jake started to lead her out of the room. "Are you coming Ryan?" "No, go ahead, I'll be alright." Nessie looked at him concerned but Jake tugged her hand so she followed him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Okay, just a note to start, there are a few parts here, mainly starting from the intimate parts, where things are supposed to be happening simultaneously. I am not too good at portraying this so please try to keep that in mind when reading through this chapter. Also thank you so much again to my ever faithful reviewer, it is greatly appreciated and i aslo had someone else review so a big thank you to them as well! I appreciate any feedback someone wishes to give!**

* * *

><p>Downstairs Esme already had breakfast waiting for Nessie and Jake. Jake was still nervous being in the house surrounded by vampires, but he was slowly getting used to it. When Esme set a huge plate of food in front of him he grinned and Nessie laughed. "Uh.. thanks Esme." "Anytime Jacob. I love to cook really. I trust everything is ok now?" "Yeah, everything is ok. Sorry about all that." "Don't be sorry, these things are bound to happen at times." Jake couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so sweet and motherly. Nessie gave a smile as she watched him. She was picking at her breakfast eating bits and pieces of it. Jake frowned a little. "What's wrong Ness?" Esme looked at her now too. "Darling, is something wrong with the food?" "No grandma, it's fine honest, I guess I'm just not very hungry." Jake gave her a concerned look but he didn't push it for now.<p>

When they finished breakfast Jake offered to help clean up but Esme wouldn't hear of it. They went to find Carlisle who was in his study. "Morning Nessie, Jacob." "Morning grandpa." "Morning. Umm, we wanted to speak with you if you had a minute." "Of course Jacob. I always have time to talk. What can I do for you?" "Well, I, we, were hoping you could help us with something. See, how do I put this? Ok, you know how with my imprinting I can sense Nessies emotions and at times she can sense or feel mine?" "Yes Jacob, I'm aware of that." "Well, lately Nessie has been sensing or feeling Ryans emotions too." Carlisle looked a little surprised but not as much as Jake would have thought. "And you want to know why that is." "Well, yeah."

Carlisle seemed to think for a moment. "I don't think I have a good answer really. And the closet thing I can think of, you may not like Jacob." "I'll take anything you have to offer." "Well I have heard a few instances where a mated pair who care deeply for one another can sometimes sense each others emotions in times of need. Now I know that Ryan and Nessie aren't mates, but they have always been very close to one another, and they did have sexual relations, even though it was just once. I believe they have a bond as friends that most people can only ever dream of having with a friend, a true friend. And I think the fact that she is pregnant, although just, has an impact on that."

Jacob was slightly shaking but he took a few deep breaths and Nessie put her hands on his arm to comfort him. Jake opened his eyes. "So you think that this will go on until the baby is born?" "It's very possible, yes, and perhaps even after but we will just have to wait and see. I know it will be hard for you Jacob, but you must be careful for Nessie's sake. Too much stress could harm the baby and I know you don't want that." Jacob pulled Nessie against him and wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her stomach. "No, I don't want that. I'll do whatever I can to make it easier for her. Thanks doc." "Anytime Jacob."

Over the next few days Jacob stayed with Nessie at the Cullens home. When Jacob finally told Edward what had happened at Sam's house he tried to forbid Jacob from taking Nessie there again, but Nessie convinced him that it would be fine and that the others wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Nessie also seemed to be a bit depressed and Jacob realized it had to do with Ryans emotions. He hadn't come out of his room much and he was ignoring all of Leahs calls. Nessie tried to speak to him a few times but he just said he wanted to be alone so she didn't push him. Jake was beginning to get concerned for Nessies sake and their babies. By the fifth day Jake had enough.

"Ness you need to talk to him whether he likes it or not. This isn't good for you or our baby. As long he keeps acting this way, you're going to feel it. Please Ness, talk to him, make him listen to you. If you don't I will. And we both know that isn't the best option."

Nessie sighed knowing he was right. She kissed him softly and headed up the stairs. She knocked on Ryans door but he didn't answer. She opened the door and saw him sitting on the floor against the bedside. When he looked up at her she couldn't help but gasp at the way he looked. His eyes were dark and heavy, he looked like he was sick. She realized then that she hadn't seen him eat anything and he hadn't hunted either. He was in a way starving.

"Ryan…." "Please just go away Ness." His voice was quiet. She walked over to him and sat beside him facing him. "Ryan, I'm not leaving this time. I know you're hurting but you can't just stay in here and cut yourself off from everyone, or from me. You're not just hurting yourself, your hurting me." Ryan looked at her almost confused. "Ness, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you, I just…" "No, you don't understand Ryan. I should have told you before but I was trying to give you your space. We spoke to Carlisle. I can still feel your emotions, esp. when they are strong. Carlisle thinks its because of how strong our friendship has always been and that my pregnancy has intensified my feelings." A look of shock crossed Ryans face as he realized what she was saying.

"I'm so sorry Ness, I didn't know. I would never hurt you…." "I know, but that's why I decided that you weren't going to chase me away today. Well actually Jake decided. He told me if I didn't talk to you then he would. I figured this way was better." Ryan looked at her agreeing silently. "Now, you need to hunt, I can see that you're practically starved. And no arguing. I'll sick Jake or even my dad on you if you don't." Ryan only lightly chuckled. "Please Ryan, for me." Nessie showed him with her gift how bad he looked and he sighed. He put his hand on hers. "Fine. For you. But I'm going alone. I don't want company ok?" "As long as you promise you'll hunt." "I promise." Nessie kissed his cheek and then they both stood and headed down the stairs.

Ryan went to the door and looked back at her for a moment then he was gone. Jake walked over to where she was still standing. "Is he ok?" "No, but he's going to hunt at least so he won't be starved. He didn't say anything hardly. But I know he misses her. I can feel it Jake." Jake wrapped his arms around her kissing her head as he pulled her to him.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better Ness?' Nessie just shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "How 'bout we go to Sam's, I know Emily is dying to see you again." Nessie hesitated for just a moment before answering. "I guess we could." Her voice was quiet. Jake lifted her chin with his hand so she was looking at him. "It'll be ok Ness, you'll see." He brushed his lips to hers and her response was not something he expected. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him against her and her kiss was full of unspoken need. She nipped his bottom lip and he groaned as he parted his lips letting her tongue slip into his mouth. When she let her hand slide from his neck down his chest he grabbed her wrist and broke their kiss resting his forehead against hers. They were both panting and breathing hard. "Ness, I don't think your father would appreciate walking in on us making out in the living room."

Nessie closed her eyes catching her breathe. "Sorry Jake, I don't know what came over me." Nessies words were quiet whispers. Jake could here the desire in them. "Don't be sorry Ness." Jacob brushed his lips to hers again meaning for it to be a quick kiss. This time Jake found himself suddenly pinned against the wall. Nessies lips crushed his and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. She kissed him hard and when he broke their kiss she moved her lips to his neck. Jakes words came out in panted breaths as he tried to gently push her down to a standing position. "Damn Ness….are you trying to get me killed?"

Nessie looked up at him now. Her eyes were dark and lust filled. But Jake could also see the start of tears. Her emotions had still been all over the place. "I-I'm sorry Jake. I just…." Her words were barely a whisper. Jake brushed his hand over her cheek. "What is Ness, are you ok?" Jake saw a blush come over her cheeks. "I just…I need you. I can't help it. I don't know why, it just came over me all of a sudden." Jake took her hand now and led her out the door.

"Where are we going Jake?" "To be alone, unless of course you want your family to walk in on us in the living room doing it." Nessie laughed softly. Jake put her on his bike and quickly got on and sped off.

When he reached the beach on the reservation he parked the bike and picked Nessie up off of it. He let her body slide down his as he set her on her feet. Their lips met and Jake tried to kiss her softly, but Nessie pushed harder. When Jake ended the kiss he took her hand and led her to the end of the beach up the cliffs. They were by the cave that overlooked the beach. They stayed back in the trees. Jake watched her for a moment trying to figure out what was going on with her. He pulled her to him brushing the hair back from her face. He stared into her eyes. "Tell me what you want Ness?"

"I want you to take me Jake." Jake slid his hands from her waist and pulled her shirt up over her head tossing it aside. He did the same with his own shirt. He pulled her against him and kissed her gently. Nessie knew that this was all Jake. He was in complete control and she had a sudden desire to make him lose it. She just didn't know how yet.

As he kissed her she moved them back against a tree and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel him getting hard as she ground her hips against him. He let out a moan as she moved her lips to his neck, kissing and nipping a little harder than normal. His cock was harder now as she ground her hips against him. She moved her lips to his ear. "Jake…." Nessies breath on his ear made him shudder. "Yeah Ness?" His words panted and barely audible. "I want you to let go"…She nibbled on his ear lobe… "let your wolf come out and play." She looked him in the eyes now. They had grown darker but he still wasn't there yet. He also seemed to be a bit confused by her.

"Ness, I…" She silenced him by crushing her lips to his. She kissed him hard and nipped his bottom lip drawing the tiniest amount of blood. He groaned as he opened his mouth to her and she let her tongue find his. She deepened their kiss and as she did she placed her palm on his cheek. She spoke to him first in his thoughts 'Are your really going to let me control this Jake? I know your wolf doesn't like to be controlled." She then let the images of the times they had been together when his wolf had been in control flood his mind. She felt his cock grow even harder and she couldn't help the moan that escaped into his mouth as she kissed him. She felt his hands tighten around her pulling her body harder against his. His kiss changed to become more rough and hard to match hers and she knew she was getting to him. She knew what she would show him next would flare his jealousy and hopefully that's all it would take. She moved her lips to his neck and let her legs slide back to the ground so she was standing as she showed him a few images of her with Ryan, holding his hand at school, dancing with him, when he ordered her dessert at the restaurant. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Ryan went farther into the woods then he normally did. He tried to stay as far away from the border line to the reservation as he could. He didn't want to take a chance on Leah being out and picking up his scent. But then again he knew that wouldn't stop her if she really wanted to find him. She had called and left him numerous messages but he just didn't know what to say to her. He was almost more afraid knowing that they thought he couldn't truly hurt her than he was before. It made it all too tempting. And what if they were wrong and she did get hurt? No, he couldn't take that chance so he had been avoiding her.<p>

Normally avoiding a girl wouldn't be too hard, but with the imprint everything inside him was screaming at him to talk to her, to see her, to hold her, touch her…okay enough of that thinking. He let out a frustrated growl. He knew Nessie was right and he needed to hunt. He hadn't been out of the house since the last time he saw her and he hadn't felt like eating. His thoughts were consumed with Leah. The way she looked so hurt last time he saw her. He wanted to take away her pain, kiss her until they were both breathless. He wanted to make love to her in every way possible and at the same time truly make her his….

Suddenly his head snapped up and he started running in the direction of the scent he had caught, bringing him out of his thoughts. The fact that his instincts took him over so fast only confirmed Nessie was right to make him hunt. Usually when he hunted he would consciously make the decision to let his instincts take over. This time they did so without his permission.

He came upon the herd of deer within minutes. They were grazing in a small clearing by a stream. He crouched immediately ready to attack. He took one of them down within seconds killing it quickly and sank his teeth into it. He couldn't think of anything else as the blood coated his throat. Another sign to confirm that Nessie was right. He finished it off quickly and was about to follow the scent down the stream to find another when he froze in his tracks. He immediately crouched into an attack position as he stared at the gray wolf that was walking toward him. He couldn't help the growl that came out.

Somewhere in his brain he knew who it was, but he was too lost in his instincts to rationalize the thought. The wolf kept walking toward him ignoring his growls. It stopped a about a foot away from him and seemed to observe him for a moment. He stayed where he was waiting to see what the wolf would do although he wasn't sure what kept him from attacking. After only a minute or so the wolf transformed and he watched as Leah quickly threw her clothes on. She took a few steps towards. She didn't seem to be afraid of him.

When he saw her he stopped growling, but he was still lost to his instincts. While they were still telling him he needed to hunt, to feed, they were also screaming at him telling him that this was his mate, his and his alone.

When Leah had come into the clearing and seen Ryan feeding, she had been happy that she found him. She had been in so much pain being away from him and she couldn't take it anymore. She had planned on making him talk whether he wanted to or not. It wasn't until he stopped and saw her that she realized how he looked. He looked like he was starved. When he got into the crouch and growled at her she knew then that his instincts had complete control of him. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen and he looked one hundred percent the vampire. Had she known he was that starved she may not have interrupted him. He stopped growling when he saw her phase but made no move to stand. But she wasn't afraid, even though she knew she should be.

"Ryan…" But before she could say another word Ryan grabbed her and slammed her against a tree crushing her body with his as his lips came down hard on hers. He couldn't control the pure desire and need coursing through him. He continued kissing her hard running his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips to him and he growled into her mouth as his tongue dominated hers. She could taste the blood on his lips and it made her desire spike more if that was possible. He pressed his body harder against hers letting her feel how hard he was. She moaned into his mouth and continued his assault on her mouth. He moved his hands to her shirt and with one quick motion he ripped it off her. He squeezed her breasts in his hand kneading them and pinching her nipples roughly in his fingers. She moaned into his mouth and her hips moved against his. She felt like her whole body was going to explode with her need for him. She wanted him so bad it hurt.

He moved his lips from hers and she was panting heavily. His lips went her neck kissing her roughly as he growled against her skin. He kissed down her collar bone and to her breasts. He flicked his tongue out against her nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking it hard. "Oh my god…" She panted out the words. His hands went to her shorts ripping them quickly off. His hand trailed along her folds and he growled at how wet she was. He let his fingers slide inside of her causing her to buck her hips against him and cry out.

He brought his lips back to hers crushing them with the same force as before. Her nails dug into the skin on his back and he let out a growl. He removed his fingers from her and quickly got rid of his own pants and shirt. He pulled her legs up around his waist and she wrapped them around him. His lips returned to hers and became more forceful and after a minute she felt him plunge his cock inside of her. She cried out as his lips left hers at the same time he did. "Oh fuck" He growled out before crushing his lips back to hers.

He repeated his actions pulling out of her almost all the way and plunging back into her harder and deeper each time. When he broke their kiss again she cried out his name and he growled with pleasure at hearing it. He thrust his cock inside her as deep as he could go as. His lips moved to her neck and he began to suckle on the skin. She heard the growls coming from him and she felt his cock harden more if that were possible as he suckled her skin. Everything inside him was screaming at him to take her, to make her his. Her muscles started to clench and tighten around him and his thrusts became faster and harder if that were possible. Ryan couldn't take it anymore as he felt her muscles squeeze his cock. He felt her suddenly clamp her teeth down on his shoulder biting him hard. He growled deeply and Without a second thought he roughly grazed her skin with his teeth and growled as he sank them into her.

He groaned and growled all at the same time as his dick pulsed and throbbed inside her. He heard her scream his name in pleasure as her orgasm took her over and he exploded inside of her. His whole body shuddered and convulsed as he came hard and he drank in her blood. He felt her body start to slacken against him and he had to force himself to let go of her neck. He slowly pulled out of her and slid her body back to the ground. He brushed his lips to hers and she moaned lightly against his gentle kiss.

They both practically collapsed the ground together and he wrapped his arms tight around her pulling her against him protectively. Something in the back of his mind told him he should be worried but his instincts were still very much in control at the moment and he couldn't think of anything but the powerful high that he felt not just form his own emotions, but from his mate as well. Her breathing was steady and her eyes were closed so he let his own eyes close as he held her to him, the only thoughts in his mind as he pulled her tighter against him was she's MINE.

* * *

><p>Nessie heard Jakes growl, deep and menacing as she ran into the cave. Before she even turned around she felt him grab her from behind. He pulled her against his body and his lips were at her ear. His voice was deep and husky, coming out as a growl. "You are mine." His lips moved to her neck suckling her skin roughly. His hands moved to her breasts. He pulled her bra off in one easy tug, not caring if it ripped. His hands roughly squeezed her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples. "Oh god, Jake…." He growled quietly against her skin loving that he could do that to her.<p>

He let his hands trail down her stomach, he undid the button on her shorts and pushed them down with her panties letting them fall to the ground. Then he trailed his hand around her inner thigh. She felt like her whole body was on fire. "Please Jake…" "Please what Ness?" She could hear the teasing in his voice. He was toying with her like she wanted. "Touch me…" Her words were panted. "I am touching you Ness." She let a small growl of her own. "Where do you want me to touch you, show me." Nessie barely managed to put her palm flat against his face. She showed an image of him sliding his hand along her pussy.

He nipped at the skin on her Neck as pulled her body harder against his growling against her skin at the image. He slowly slid his hand over her, letting his fingers run along her slit. "Mmmm like this?" All she could do was nod her head in response as she let out soft moans. "You're so wet for me, do want more?" He was driving her crazy and he knew it. Again she nodded her head against him. He slid his fingers down further letting them tease her entrance. He turned her head so he could kiss her hard and deep, at the same time he thrust two fingers hard inside of her. She cried out into his mouth as he kissed her. As he thrust his fingers into her he broke their kiss moving his lips back to her neck.

Nessie brought his hand to her lips, sucking one of his fingers into her mouth. He growled against her as she did. He thrust his fingers harder into her and she removed his finger kissing his hand and down to his wrist. Without warning she bit into his wrist sinking her teeth into him. She heard the deep growl he let out as she took the smallest amount of his blood. It had the effect she wanted, though not quite. She suddenly found herself being laid on the ground gently beneath him. He had shed his shorts and was covering her body with his as his lips crushed hers in a hard dominating kiss.

He grabbed one of her wrists pinning it down but before he could grab the other She placed her hand flat on his skin showing him an image of the times he had been less gentle, slamming her against a tree or rock, questioning him. He quickly grabbed her hand pinning it as well growling quietly as he moved his lips to her ear. "The baby." His words were panted and heated. He stared into her eyes for a moment. She couldn't believe that even when he let his control go, he knew to be careful with her so as not to harm their baby.

He seemed to read her emotions. His words panted and whispered "There is not a single part of me that would ever do anything to harm you or our baby Ness." "Take me Jake, please, I need you now." With that Jake intertwined her fingers with his and as he stared into her eyes he thrust inside of her in one swift movement. She cried out with pleasure as her eyes fluttered closed. He pulled almost out of her and thrust back in again harder and deeper. "Fuck Ness, you feel so good around my cock." She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her as he continued to pound into her.

"Open your eyes for me." As Nessie opened her eyes and looked at him she had the sudden urge to flip him over. Jake had never seen her eyes so dark before but before he could question it he found himself suddenly beneath her. He growled at her and he saw her eyes darken more and she suddenly looked completely wild as he felt her muscles start to clamp down around his cock. Too late the thought crossed his mind of what was going on with her now. He couldn't stop if he wanted too now. He was too lost in his desire for her. Her lips grazed the skin on his neck. His wolf knew what she was about to do. Before she could he flipped her over. She growled and in within seconds he was back underneath her again. What the fuck, when did she get to be as strong as him? That was new. The look in her eyes was even darker then before. She moved her hips harder on his dick as She growled against him digging her nails into his skin before grazing her teeth against his neck again before sinking her teeth into him.

His grip on her hips tightened as he thrust up into her harder. "Oh fuck yes!" He growled out as His cock began pulsing inside her as she drank in his blood. He came hard as his orgasm crashed with hers. He brought his hands up to tangle in her hair, holding her against him giving himself to her. He felt his shudders subside and his body was going into that euphoric state. His eyes rolled back in his head and his grip loosened in her hair. She released his neck and he was barely able to hear her words. "Jake, Jake…I'm sorry…are..are you ok, please Jake answer me." He could hear the panic in her voice. Using all the strength he could he slowly brought his hand to her cheek. "I'm…..ok…..just…..give me….a minute."

Nessie took his hand in hers and suddenly a feeling of realization came over her. "Oh god no." She flung herself off of him and was sitting on the floor and bringing her knees to her chest. "No, no, no, no" Somehow Jake managed to find the strength to sit against the wall pulling her into his arms. "Shhhh… Ness….I know." His arms felt heavy as he stroked her hair and tried to hold her in his arms. "I-I should have…should have realized…I wasn't thinking…Oh god, Jake…he..." Tears were streaming down her face. "Shhhh,…I know….please…..don't cry…." He was still trying to catch his breath. "How….how did you know…" Jake took a few deep breathes trying to get his breathing and his strength together "Your eyes….I've never seen…..they got so dark….that's when it clicked….I'm sorry, I couldn't stop Ness. I'm sorry." "No Jake, it's not your fault. I just…I can't believe I didn't realize...what do we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO what do ya think?<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

Jake suddenly snapped his head up. He heard voices not far away. "Jake…" "Listen." Nessie did what he said and she heard them too. "Shit!" Jake tried to move but wasn't very successful. Nessie scrambled to grab their clothes. She threw hers on and helped him quickly with his. She helped him stand and he stumbled a few times as she tried to help him walk out of the cave. He only wanted to get outside so it would be less awkward than finding them both on the cave floor. He leaned against the outside of the cave now but he slid down against it so he was sitting.

Within minutes he saw Jared, Paul, and Sam approach them. As soon as they saw Nessie crouched next to Jake, they all knew something wasn't right. He looked weak. Paul stayed back while Jared and Sam ran over to them. Jared crouched down in front of them. "Jake, are you alright, what happened?" "I'm fine, really, or I will be fine. I need you to do something for me." Jake looked at Sam and then glanced at Paul then back at Sam. He lowered his voice but he knew Paul could still here them. "I need you to track Leahs scent and make sure she's ok." Sam looked at him for a moment unsure and Jared was confused. And of course as he thought, Paul could hear them. "She's your pack mate Jake, why don't you find her yourself?" His voice although a little harsh was more curious. Nessie spoke quietly but directed her words to Sam and Jared. "He needs to either sleep or eat. He could hunt but he's too weak to do it on his own right now." "I'll have Paul and Jared find Leah…" "NO!" Sam looked at Jake when he growled that out. "You can't send Paul to check on her Sam." He lowered his voice more. "She's with her imprint."

Now Sam understood the meaning of his words but Jared and Paul were more confused. Jake noticed their expressions. "What the hell is so wrong with Leahs imprint that I can't go check on her? And why can't Jake hunt on his own?" "He's took weak right now." Nessies voice was whisper quiet and she ignored his first question. Paul was getting aggravated. "Well what the hell happened to..." Paul paused for a moment as the wind blew and that's when he caught the scent of sex. "You've got to be fucking kidding me? Don't tell me the half breed is so good in bed that..." "PAUL!" Sams loud harsh tone stopped him at the same time that Jake growled as menacingly as he could. "Sorry." Paul mumbled and Nessie barely heard it but she was surprised he would say it. Poor Jared still looked confused until Paul opened his mouth again. "So is anyone going to tell me what the big deal is with Leah and her imprint?" Jake closed his eyes, Sam took a deep breathe and without think Nessie whispered "He's like me."

She saw the look of surprise on Jareds face but that quickly turned to panick as he shifted his gaze to Paul who was now shaking. Sam went over and put his hand on Pauls arm but Paul shook it off. "What the hell...Are all of you just going to start imprinting on these fucking half breeds? Next thing ya know y'all will be imprinting on the fucking leeches, jesus christ!" "That's enough Paul." Paul was still shaking. He turned around and punched the nearest tree letting out a loud growl as he did. He was about to take off when Sams voice stopped him again. "PAUL STOP. " He used his alpha tone ordering him. "Alright, Jared can go find Leah.." "I'll go with him." Nessie interrupted Sam. "No, Ness, you can't go with him." "Jake he won't hurt me." "I said no Ness! Sam, you or Jared can stay here with Nessie while the other checks on Leah. Paul can help me hunt." Jake growled out the last part but Sam immediately protested. "No Jake, if Paul goes with you you'll end up fighting and someone will get hurt." Jake knew Sam was right. Even if he was weak he would still try to rip Pauls head off, or at least cause him serious pain. "Well he can't go look for Leah and I'm not leaving Nessie alone Sam."

Sam took a deep breathe. He knew Jake wouldn't like what he was about to say. He didn't like it himself but it was the only option. "Jared can find Leah, I'll go with you, and Paul...can stay with Nessie." "Like hell he will Sam! Are you insane..." "Jake, he won't hurt her. He may be a rude son of a bitch with a bad temper but he would never hurt anothers imprint regardless of his feelings, would you Paul?" Paul was still shaking "You can't leave me here with her Sam. Why can't I just go find Leah, you said yourself I would never hurt someones imprint? So what if he's a..." That's when the realization sank into Pauls mind. Ryan was like Renesmee. Half vampire. Jake said someone had to check on Leah. Vampires have venom. As Paul thought of all this he started shaking harder. Only Sam's voice broke through his thoughts. "PAUL! You are not to leave this area Paul. You are to stay here and make sure Nessie is safe. If she goes down to the beach, follow her, but don't leave the area!" Sam used his alpha tone making it a clear order. Paul knew now why Sam wouldn't let him go find Leah. If something did happen to her, even if she wasn't dead, he would kill the fucking leech, or half breed in this case, that did it.

While Sam was attempting to control Paul Nessie was trying to assure Jake she would be ok. "I'll be fine Jake, I promise. I'm not happy that you won't let me go with Jared but I'll stay here for you. I'm sorry all this happened, I should have realized..." Jake put his hand on her cheek. "It's not your fault Ness. It'll all work out, I love you." I love you too Jake."

Sam came back over and helped Jake to his feet. "Go Jared." "Sam...what if..." Sam didn't need to hear the words to know what he was asking. "Call for me and we'll have to deal with it." Sams voice was emotionless when he said it. Jared looked over at Paul. "What about him Sam?" Sam looked to Paul. "Paul?" "I'll be fine, just go!" He growled out the words as he took deep breaths to try and control his shaking. Jared took off running and phased as he did. Sam disappeared into the woods with Jake and Nessie was left alone with Paul.

"DAMN IT!" Paul growled loudly as he punched the nearest tree again causing it crack. Nessie's voice brought him back to the present. "Why do you hate me so much?" Paul snapped his head in her direction. She could see how furious he was but it didn't scare her. His reply came quicker than she expected. "Because it's your fault that I, that we, all have live this way. You and your kind, bloodsuckers. If it wasn't for you we would all have normal lives, but instead we're stuck being like this. Having to patrol, being away from our loved ones, putting ourselves and everyone around us in constant danger. Because of you!" His words were harsh but he made no move to come closer to her. Tears were stinging her eyes as she watched him. She walked toward him and stood a few inches away from him slightly to the side. She looked right in his eyes. "I may not know very much about you, but I know you're wrong. It's not my fault, or my kind as your say, that you are what you are. What you are is in your blood. It has always been a part of you. Our presence may be the trigger to set off the change, but the gene was always a part of you. Even without our presence, you would still be what you are, something else would have set off our temper and you would have changed regardless. So if you want someone to blame, blame your ancestors. Because it's your blood and your genes that made you and the rest of them what you are, not me or my family."

Before Paul could respond she was gone. He let her words sink in and he knew in a way she was right, but he would be damned if he admitted that to her. He still blamed them for setting the gene off in the first place despite what she said. He looked down over the cliff and saw her run through the sand. He watched her for a moment and then suddenly she just collapsed. "Shit!" Paul cursed outloud and then without even thinking about it he ran and jumped off the cliff. Thankfully the cliff wasn't that high and he landed on his feet in the sand. He ran over to where Nessie had collapsed.

He fell to his knees so he could carefully pick her head up. She was still breathing which he was thankful for. "Renesmee.." He shook her gently "Renesemee, wake up, come on...shit...RENESMEE...god Jake and Sam are going to kill me...Come on Renesmee...PLEASE...wake up!" Nessies eyes fluttered open and she took in a few deep breaths. When her eyes focused on Paul she instantly scooted back a few inches causing him to drop his arms. He let her move without protesting. "What happened?" Her voice was quiet.

"You tell me. I saw you running and the next thing I know you collapsed on the ground." "I fainted." "Apparently. Mind telling me why?" Paul was now just agitated.

"I-I just felt dizzy all of a sudden. I don't know." But that was a lie. She knew why she got dizzy. She hadn't eaten much the last week and although she had taken Jakes blood she still needed to hunt. She remembered what Ryan had told her before about it. This time though it seemed to be effecting her more quickly. She tried to stand up she couldn't. She still felt dizzy. Her hands were slightly trembling. Paul hadn't missed any of it.

"We may not like each other but you can't lie to me. Jake and Sam both will have my head if something happens to you. So I need to know what the hell is wrong so I can help you." Pauls words were harsher than he meant them to be.

Nessie looked at him for a moment and then in a shaky voice she told him. "I-I need to...to h-hunt." She didn't dare look at him when she said it.

"Oh fucking hell, you've got to be kidding me?" "P-please, I-I'm sorry, I wouldn't care if it was just for me, but the b-baby..." "No, you don't get it, It's not that I don't want to help you...hunt, well ok normally I would be disgusted but thats besides the point, Sam ordered me to stay here, in this area, I can't take you anywhere. FUCK!" Paul swore more to himself than to Nessie. Yes he was disgusted by thought of having to help her hunt but she was Jakes imprint and she was pregnant. He wasn't a total ass. Well ok maybe he was but still. It wasn't his fault he couldn't help her. It was Sam's. Thats when it hit him. He could phase and get Sam's attention. He could only hope they hadn't gone too far.

"Renesmee, I need you to stay right here, don't move. I'm going to phase so I can get Sam back here with Jake." Nessie shook her head no. "H-he needs to eat Paul. You c-can't..." "Renesmee I can't help you and if I don't get help, I don't know what else to do. I told you Jake and Sam will kill me if something happens to you or...the baby. Now stay here." Paul couldn't believe he actually got the word baby out. He wanted to say thing but he knew that would upset her more. And although he really didn't care if he upset her he really didn't have a death wish.

He ran down the beach a few feet and stripped then phased. He let out a piercing howl. Within seconds he heard Sam's voice. Jake wouldn't be able to hear their thoughts unless he or Sam allowed it since they weren't in the same pack.

'Paul what is it, what's going on?' 'Sam you need to get back here now. Renesemee...she fainted...' 'What the fuck did you do to her Paul' Fuck, guess Sam decided to let Jacob join their conversation. 'Yeah he did, now what the fuck did you do' Oh yeah, he can hear everything think, great. 'Paul, just tell us what happened already.' Sam ordered. Paul replayed what happened in his thoughts up until he phased. Her heard Jacobs growls and then Sams voice 'We're on our way, we'll be there as fast as we can.'

Just as Pauls voice disappeared Jake heard Seths voice in his thoughts. 'Fuck' Sam looked at Jake but then he heard could hear Seth too. "What's going on Jake, is Paul ok?" Before Jake or Sam could stop the thoughts in their minds Seth saw everything. He growled 'What the hell Jake, she's my sister, why didn't anyone tell me?' 'We're a little occupied Seth in case you didn't see it clearly the first time. I was barely able to phase to hunt and I'm still weak in case you hadn't noticed.' It was then that Jake realized Seth had started to run. 'STOP SETH." Jake used his alpha tone. "Fuck Jake. What the hell?" 'You need to calm down Seth, I can see your thoughts remember? First we don't know anything yet, and second if we wanted to hurt him we would have sent Paul for christs sake.' 'So you expect me to just sit here and wait?' Jake was silent for a minute. 'You can find Jared, he should with them, but DO NOT touch Ryan. That's an order Seth.' 'Fine.' Seth wasn't happy but thankfully he tried to silence his thoughts. Jake and Sam continued to run back to Renesmee and Paul, although it was a slower pace than Jake would have liked, but he couldn't go any faster as weak as he was.

* * *

><p>Ryan woke out of what seemed like a dead sleep. He hadn't slept that good all week. All too soon he remembered why he had slept so good and realized why he had woken up. He could smell a wolf close by and approaching fast and it wan't one he recognized. He looked down at Leah and a sudden panic hit him. Without thinking he shook her gently and whispered her name. "Leah" She didn't make any sign of waking up. He shook her a little harder "Leah please, wake up." When she still didn't move he started to panic more. "Goddamnit Leah, wake up, please." He could smell the wolf getting closer now. He knew Leah wasn't dead because she was still breathing. He quickly got up and grabbed his pants throwing them on and then he grabbed his shirt. It only took him a few seconds "Fuck, how could I be so stupid." He took the shirt over and again bent down over Leah lifting her carefully just enough to slide his shirt on over her so she wouldn't be completely naked. He placed his lips by her ear "Please Leah, wake up. I'm so sorry."<p>

Ryan knew he should move before the wolf approached but he didn't care, He wasn't going to just leave Leah. There were a few tears in his eyes. He saw the wolf come out of the trees. It seemed to observe them for a moment and then he snarled. Ryan wasn't stupid. He knew what it must look like, but Leah wasn't dead. She was breathing.

"Please, she's not dead, she's still breathing, I can't get her to wake up. Help me." He tried not to growl the words but he couldn't help it. He hated the wolves after all, well all but one or two anyway. He also couldn't believe he was pleading with a wolf but he really didn't know what else to do.

Jared wasn't sure what to do. He had thought Leah was dead but the half breed said she wasn't. Jared heard Sam's voice in his head and he could hear Jake muttering in the background. He knew that meant they could both see what was happening. 'You need to help him Jared, now. He won't hurt you and he said she's not dead so phase back and help him, and don't hurt him." Jared had to obey the orders Sam gave him.

Ryan watched as the wolf phased back to human and threw his shorts on . He ran over cautiously to where Ryan had Leah. "I can't get her to wake up, but she's still breathing. I have to get her to Carlisle, he's a doctor." Ryans voice was a little harsher than he wanted it to be. He knew it was just because he didn't have a clue who this wolf was. "So why don't just carry her?" Ryan hesitated and then spoke cautiously. "I don't have all my strength right now, I would never make it." He wasn't going to tell him anything he didn't know. Jared looked at Leah and seemed to observe her for a minute. "Put her down." "What?" Ryan couldn't believe what he heard. He let out a growl. "Put her down." Jared said a little more seriously. Ryan laid her on the ground. "Now what?" Jared moved closer to Leah and crouched over her. "Back up a few feet." "What the hell, how is that going to help?" Jared glared at him now. "Just do it." Jared knew he would have to do what he was planning quickly or else Ryan would stop him. As soon as Ryan backed away Jared smacked Leah across the face rather hard. He barely registered Leahs moan before he was thrown across the ground. He got to his feet quickly and saw Ryan right in front of him snarling. "What the hell did you do that for?" "If you had looked before you decided to throw me you might have changed your mind before attacking." Jared growled back at him. Ryan quickly turned his attention back to Leah. She had her hand on her face and was trying to sit up. Ryan hissed at Jared and ran back to Leah's side.

"Leah, Leah thank god, are you okay?" "Who the hell slapped me? What happened, I can barely move, I feel so weak." Ryan pulled her into his arms on the ground holding her tight against him. "Leah, I'm so sorry, I tried to wake you but I couldn't, I was so worried." Leah looked up at him now. "So you slapped me?" She sounded pissed even though her voice was quiet. "No, I didn't. He did." Ryan growled nodding in the wolfs direction who was now walking closer to them. He crouched down in front of them and Leah looked at him.

"Jared?" He sighed. "Yes Leah?" "Why the hell did you slap me?" Jared chuckled now. Ryan growled again. "I see nothing funny about that." Jared glared at him and then turned his eyes back to Leah. "C'mon Leah, you know thats the only way someone else can wake you up after you've had a really good fuck." Leah tried to smack him but she was so weak she couldn't make her arm follow the movements to do it. Ryan growled again and Jared chuckled again but then he got a bit concerned as he realized how weak she seemed to be.

"Hey, why are you so weak?" Leah froze when he said that. She knew why she was weak but she didn't want to tell Jared just yet. She looked at Ryan with a bit of worry in her eyes but he misunderstand her gaze. "Leah I'm so sorry, we have to get you to Carlisle to make sure you're ok." "Isn't there another doctor I can see..." "Leah, you know there isn't. I need to make sure there is nothing wrong." Leah knew he was right. She tried to sit up again but put her hand on her head and fell back against Ryan. Ryan looked at Jared.

"Are you going to help me or not? And this time don't even think about hurting her!" Ryans voice was harsh and menacing but Jared ignored him. He bent down to pick Leah up. "Wait, why is Jared carrying me?" "I can't, even with...what happened...oh fuck it, I'll explain it later, I just can't right now. Jared has to take you but I'll be right here beside you." Leah nodded and Jared picked her up with ease. He wanted to ask what the hell was going on but he knew someone would explain it to him eventually. They headed off as fast as they could with Ryan showing Jared which way to go.

* * *

><p>Paul phased back and threw his clothes back on then went back to Renesmee who was now shivering as well as trembling. Paul sat on the ground beside her. "You're shivering..." "I-I'm f-fine, just a little c-cold." Paul took a deep breathe. He knew he was crazy for even thinking of what he was about to do. "Come here." Nessie looked at him like he was nuts. "I won't hurt you, just come here." He didn't hide the frustration. When she slowly moved towards him he huffed and reached out his hand grabbing her arm gently. When she felt how hot his touch was she let him pull her to him. He sat her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. . As he rubbed her arms to warm her up and held her on his lap he realized that she didn't smell like other bloodsuckers. She actually had more of a sweet scent. He also realized that her skin started to warm up the more he rubbed her arms which meant she really had been freezing even though it was a warm day outside. He shifted a little to get more comfortable and Nessie took it to mean that he would rather not be holding her in his lap. She was already starting to warm up. "I can m-move now. I'm not as c-cold as before. I know you don't wa-want to be h-holding me." Paul let out a frustrated breath. "You're still cold Renesmee, and I may be an ass but I'm not heartless, and I keep telling you that Jake and Sam…" "Yeah I know. I'm sorry you have to d-do this." Paul thought she sounded tired on top of how weak she felt. "Just rest, I'll keep you warm, Jake and Sam should be here soon." Renesmee let her eyes close as she let his warmth comfort her.<p>

It took Jake and Sam about 30 minutes to get back to Paul and Renesmee. When Jake hit the beach he phased back with Sam and threw their shorts on quickly. As soon as he saw Nessie in Pauls lap he growled and Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing, get away from her!" Jake could see she was trembling slightly. "She was cold Jake, I was trying to keep her warm." "I swear Paul if you hurt her….." Nessie woke up then. "What's going on?" Her voice was quiet. Jake took her from Paul and pulled her into his arms. He had a little trouble holding her up as she was weak and he still didn't have his strength back yet. "It's ok Ness, I'm here. I'm so sorry. He didn't hurt you did he?" Paul stood up now and was trembling. "I didn't fucking hurt her Jake. I did what Sam said and kept her as safe as I could. I alerted you when she fainted and I kept her warm when she was freezing. I guess next time I'll just leave her there alone and you can come back to find her dead!" Paul didn't even know if it was possible for her to die but he was too pissed to think about it. Jake was shaking and he growled at Paul. Sam went over and tried to gently take Nessie from him but Jake wouldn't allow it. "She's the only thing keeping me from hurting him right now Sam."

"Jake, he didn't…. hurt me …really. Please, …stop." Jake could tell by how she was talking that she was getting worse. "Ness, please just hang on, we're gonna help you baby, I promise." "I don't….feel so …. good." With the last word Nessie closed her eyes and passed out. Jake almost fell over trying to hold her up. Paul tried to help but Jake growled at him when he got close. "Fucking hell Jake, I'm just trying to help." "I don't need your help Paul. Sam…" Sam walked over and took Nessie from Jake. "Fuck it, you know what, I don't give a shit anyway. Can I go now Sam since obviously I'm not wanted here?" Sam looked at Paul almost sympathetically. "You can leave now Paul. I'll update you later." "Whatever." Paul ran off and phased as he hit the trees.

"Jake…where do you want to take her?" "We need to get her to Carlisle. She needs to hunt but she's too weak. He'll know how to help her." "I'll take her there for you Jake, but you know I can't stay." Jake nodded his understanding. He knew Sam would have to leave once they got her there and while it bothered him the slightest bit, he understood. "Alright, let's go."


	59. Chapter 59

As soon as Ryan and Jared came close to the Cullens home Jared stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing, we're almost there." "Why does it smell like lee…." "We're taking her to Carlisle….Cullen." "Cullen, as in Dr. Cullen, a vampire? Are you crazy?" "Just come on, he needs to make sure she's ok. He won't hurt her, none of them will. She's been here before." Jared hesitated but Leah had passed out again on the way and he needed to make sure she was okay. He followed Ryan and within minutes came to the house. Carlisle was already waiting on the steps for them and Ryan was thankful for that.

Carlisle went to walk toward Jared to take Leah but Jared growled instinctively. Carlisle stopped and Ryan growled back at Jared. "I won't hurt either of you. I just need to get her inside so I can examine her. If you would rather bring her inside yourself, you are more than welcome to stay by her side." Jared stopped growling but he didn't like that option any better. He really didn't have a choice though. He wasn't going to just leave her in the lions den so to speak. He hesitantly followed Carlisle with Ryan right behind him.

Carlisle led them into the medical room and motioned for Jared to set her on the bed. He laid her down and backed away so he wouldn't be too close to Carlisle. "Please tell me she's going to be alright?" Ryans voice was full of worry and regret. At that moment Leah stirred on the bed and Ryan grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she saw Carlisle and groaned. "It's ok Leah, I'm here, and Carlisles just going to look you over and make sure everythings ok." "Fine….but can you make it quick, the smell in here is awful." Jared snickered in the corner where he was standing. Carlisle chuckled lightly and Ryan squeezed her hand. Leah could see the regret on Ryans face and she almost felt bad, but she didn't regret what they did. Carlisle took all her vitals and examined her. He took a blood sample to test as well.

"Well, everything looks ok. I'm going to run a few tests on the blood but I think everything will be okay. I think our assumptions about you two were correct." "I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean…." "It's alright, I have an idea of what happened." Ryan looked at the ground now. He was disappointed and angry with himself.

It was then that they heard the front door open. "Where's my sister, I want to see her now!" "If you calm down Seth, I would be more than happy to take you to your sister." Of course it was Edward that answered the door. A moment later Seth ran into the room where they were with Leah. He saw Ryan and Carlisle and then he noticed Jared in the corner. He ran to his sister grabbing her hand. "Are you alright Leah, I was so worried, what the hell happened?" "I'm fine Seth. Just a little weak is all." Seth frowned and glared at Ryan. "You are so lucky that I can't touch you right now!" Seth growled at him and Jared stood closer to him at the same time Edward put a hand on Ryan. "Fighting isn't going to help anything. You need to get her some food so she can start to get her strength back. I believe Esme is already preparing something for her." Seth just glared at Ryan. "And Seth, Ryan won't hurt her." "That's because he already did, or we wouldn't be here now would we!" Seth growled the words.

"Yeah, you three should listen to the bloodsucker. Instead of fighting you should be taking care of me. And Seth, Ryan didn't hurt me, I will be perfectly fine." Ryan turned his attention back to her, pulling her in to hug her and apologizing. "Oh shut up Leah." Jared was annoyed with her. He didn't know how she could seem so comfortable around the leeches. "Because she knows we won't hurt her that's why. We won't hurt any of you either. And she's not really comfortable around us yet, she doesn't let it show" "What the hell, I didn't say that out loud." Ryan laughed just a little. "He can hear your thoughts dumbass." Leah replied. Ryan was helping Leah off the bed to take her to the kitchen when Edward came up to him and whispered. He didn't know why Edward bothered to whisper, everyone could hear him anyway. "Perhaps you should let one of them help her so you can...take care of yourself." Ryan couldn't help the growl he let out. "I'm not leaving her right now Edward so don't even try."

Before Edward could reply something else caught his attention. He flew toward the front door.

Sam and Jake approached the Cullens house and before they even reached the steps the front door flew open. Jake saw Edward come flying out of the house. He saw the concern on his face first and then it changed to pure anger as he started growling at Jake. Fuck, I guess Bella must be gone. Edward growled louder at Jakes thought.

"Alright, I get it your pissed, you can rip me to shreds later, now wheres Carlisle? She needs blood, now." Edward didn't hesitate to take Nessie from Sam, but he didn't miss the way Sam tensed. He ran into the house and Jake followed after him quickly after thanking Sam.

Edward took Renesmee into the same room that Leah had just been in. Carlisle had heard him outside and was already waiting. Ryan was in the kitchen with Leah, Seth and Jared. All of them looked quite uncomfortable. Esme had put a huge plate of food in front of Leah and Ryan was trying to make sure she ate. When he saw Nessie in Edwards arms and Jake looking panicked he whispered to Leah. "I'll be right back, please eat." Without waiting for an answer he ran into the other room.

"What happened, is she alright?" "I won't know until I look at her Ryan. Jacob what happened?" Jake tried to stop the thoughts that went through his head but it was too late. Edward snarled and Carlisle sighed. "Edward please, now is not the time." Jake ignored Edward. "She hasn't eaten much all week. She...fainted...when she came to she said she needed to hunt but she passed out again. I think she needs blood. Please help her." Jakes voice was panicked and Ryan knew it was partly his fault that this happened. Edward snapped his head in Ryans direction as he read the thoughts he had. "Obviously I missed something important that has happened that we all need to discuss. One or both of you will fill me in later. You both had better hope that she will be ok."

Jake growled at him and Ryan just stared at the ground. "Alright, enough Edward, I need to get her to wake up so she can drink." Jake took Nessies hand in his and kissed her cheek. "Nessie, baby, please wake up. We need you to wake up so Carlisle can help you." He whispered the words in her ear. When she didn't move Ryan started to walk over but Jakes growl stopped him. "Jacob, let Ryan try." Carlisle tried to sound reassuring. Ryan walked over and took her other hand. "Ness, sweetheart, please wake up. I'm sorry...for everything. Please let us help you." Ryans voice was even softer than Jakes. He kissed her forehead and as he stood back up her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Ryan and then at Jake. Then she realized that her father and grandfather were there too. She tried to sit up but Carlisle had to help her so she didn't fall back. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't... "Shhh, Don't try to move too much just yet sweetheart. You need to drink."

Edward held a cup in front of her and helped her to drink it. She downed it quicker than anyone expected her too. She drank another cup and Carlisle was able to let go of her. She suddenly remembered about Leah and was about to ask when her father answered her thought. "She's fine. She's in the kitchen with Seth and Jared."

Nessie looked from her father to Jake and Ryan. She could tell that neither of them had taken care of themselves. She knew Jake had come back from his hunt with Sam to take of her. Edward growled again at hearing her thoughts of what happened.

"Edward, please, you're not helping the situation." Edward turned to his daughter. "Are you going to be alright?" Nessie put her hand on his cheek. She used her gift to speak to him. 'I'm so sorry daddy, I'll explain everything later. Please don't be mad at Jake or Ryan. I know you need to leave and I promise I'll be fine. I love you.' Edward kissed her cheek and then he was gone. She turned to Jake and Ryan as Carlisle handed her another cup and then walked out of the room. He knew she would be ok now. "Ryan you need to hunt, and Jake, you need to either hunt or eat." "I'm not leaving you Ness." "And I'm not leaving you or Leah."

Nessie looked at them both. "Fine. If you don't want to take care of yourselves then why should Leah or I make sure we eat? And you know that we are both going to need to eat the rest of the day." "Nessie, I love you and I want to make sure that you are ok, I don't want to leave you." "Jacob, if you love me then take care of yourself, for me, so you can help me when I need it. And Ryan, you can't help Leah and take care of her if you don't hunt."

Jared appeared at the door and shifted uncomfortably as he spoke. "Jake, you know she's right. I'll go with you, I need to get out of here anyway." Nessie looked at Jared apologeticlly. She knew he was uncomfortable being there. "Fine, but promise me Ness that you will stay here until I come back." "I promise Jake. Ryan, you're going with them." He heard Leahs voice then from the kitchen. "You're going Ryan or I will do exactly what Renesmee said. Seth will stay here with me."

"You should listen to her. Isn't it your fault she's in this situation in the first place?" Jared still didn't know what exactly happened. Ryan growled at him and Leah walked in the room then. "Jared you're not helping. And it's not his fault." Leah walked up to Ryan and tried to hug him but he wouldn't let her. He knew it was his fault for what happened and he hadn't dealt with it yet because he was too concerned about making sure she was ok. But when Jared said that even though it pissed him off he knew he was right. Instead he kissed her cheek and whispered to her "We'll talk later. I'll be back." At the same time Jake leaned over to Nessie and brushed his lips to hers. "I love you Ness, I won't be gone long." "I love you too Jake, now go before Jared goes nuts. He can make sure you and Ryan don't kill each other." "Gee thanks Renesmee." Nessie just smiled at Jared. Ryan ignored her comment and didn't bother to even hug her before he ran out. Jake turned to her knowing that upset her. "Just go Jake. I'll be alright." Jake hesitated for a moment then quickly followed after him with Jared.

"Are you okay Renesmee?" Leah turned to see Seth standing in the doorway. Nessie really wasn't ok emotionally. She couldn't stand the fact that Ryan had left without saying a word to her. But she didn't want to let it show. "I'm okay Seth. Leah, are you ok, what did Carlisle say?" Leah was a little surprised. "You know what happened?" "I do." "But how?" Nessie glanced at Seth and back at Leah. Leah understood her hesitation. She didn't want to say anything Seth didn't know yet. "I'll be fine. I just need to make sure I eat the rest of the day." Nessie nodded and went to get off the table. While she felt better she was still a little dizzy. Seth seemed to notice and he didn't hesitate to help her.

"Come on, theres food in the kitchen. Esme's a really good cook by the way." Nessie gave a small smile. Seth brought her a plate of food after she sat at the table and sat down between her and Leah.

"I want to know what happened Leah. I mean, I have a clue of what happened but I want to know how it came about. You said it wasn't his fault so explain to me how it wasn't." Seths voice was laced with the anger he was trying to hide.

"I'm going to tell you only because I know you will keep bugging me until I do. You know Ryan hadn't spoken to me all week." Seth nodded his head. "Well I had decided to come back and force him to talk to me, but I picked up his scent in the woods. When I found him he was...hunting. I think I interrupted him but I could tell something wasn't right. He looked thin almost and I had never seen his eyes so dark. He looked very much...the vampire." Seth was starting to shake now.

"Seth, if you don't calm down, I'm not going to tell you." Seth took a few deep breaths. "I tried to talk to him but before I knew it, we were kissing and one thing went to another and it happened. I could tell from the second he kissed me that he had no control over his actions and I didn't try to stop him. I wanted it as much as he did."

"And how the hell does that make it not his fault Leah? If he can't even control himself..." "Seth, I think I can answer that one for you." Nessie was quiet when she spoke. Seth glared at Nessie even though he wasn't mad at her. Leah watched her waiting to see what she knew.

"You should know, Seth, that Ryan usually has pretty good control over his instincts. But this time was different. As Leah told you, she and Ryan hadn't spoken all weak or seen each other. He hasn't come out of his room here hardly at all and he would barely even talk to me. Jake made me go and talk to him this morning and when I did, I couldn't believe how bad he looked. I realized then that he hadn't eaten or hunted all week and he was practically starved, so I told him how bad it was hurting me and he promised me he would go hunt."

"I still don't get it Renesmee, I know you two are close but..." "I wasn't finished Seth. Leah knows that hunting isn't the best time to test his control. He had been able to resist before the few times she had found him hunting. But this time was different because he was practically starving. I know its hard to understand but just like my family, if we stay fed, we can control our instincts and for the most part make a conscious decision to let them take over or keep them under control. But if we don't feed, and we wait too long, then we don't have that choice. Our natural instincts take over in every way possible and we can't control it. From what Leah described, Ryan must have just started...feeding...when she found him. He feels horrible for what happened."

"That doesn't make it not his fault Renesmee! If he knows what happens when you guys don't... then he shouldn't have let himself get that way. If he really cared..."

"You don't know anything Seth! He's been completely miserable all week. You can't even imagine the pain he felt. The pain he feels now. He feels horrible and angry and disappointed in himself. You can't even begin to understand how he feels."

Leah put a hand on Seths arm to try and calm his shaking. She knew Ryan felt bad about what happened but she didn't know it was as bad as Nessie said. "How do you know Renesmee? If he hasn't spoken to you..."

"Because I can feel it too Seth." There was only one other way Nessie knew to get through to him and make him understand. She took her hands and put one on Seths face and one on Leahs. She let the images of the past week flood their minds starting with what Carlisle said. All the pain and misery she felt, that Ryan felt. She showed them how she barely ate anything herself and then the hardest part, she showed them what happened that morning, trying to leave out most of the intimate parts except the important ones, up until she woke up here and Ryan left.

She let her hands fall to as tears fell down her face. Leah and Seth both looked shocked and then Seth saw her tears. "I'm so sorry, Ness, I didn't know, please don't cry." Seth tried to hug her but she shook her head and backed up a step. "H-How is that possible?" Leahs words were barely a whisper. "I just needed you to understand Seth, he's not totally blameless, but you needed to know that it wasn't what you thought. He has been fighting so hard against this, he didn't realize how bad staying away from her would affect him. And I showed you all I know Leah. We don't know anymore than that." Nessie tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go, I can't stay here right now." Leah got up quickly and ran out the door. Nessie knew the connection between her and Ryan bothered Leah, but she had to know. She looked at Seth. "Just go Seth. Make sure she eats and sleeps." Seth nodded and quickly followed out the door after Leah. Nessie went to her bedroom and laid on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow the tears flowed relentlessly until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you to my faithful reviewer, i really appreciate the comments. I am always thankful for any reviews or comments so please please review.<strong>


	60. Chapter 60

Jake and Jared caught up to Ryan quickly. When they were far enough from the house that no one else would hear them he grabbed Ryans arm spinning him around. "What the hell was that back there?" Jake practically growled at him. Jared just stood to the side close to Jake. Ryan yanked his arm out of Jakes grasp. His eyes were dark and his voice although barely a whisper was a growl. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Like hell you don't. Did you not see how upset Nessie was? Oh wait, that's right, you left without saying goodbye to her so you didn't. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jake was shaking now and he almost fell to his knees from the force of it since he was still weak.

Ryan was growling at him. "You don't know a damn thing about what I feel Jake. And right now is not the best time for this. I suggest you let me hunt, before something happens that we'll both regret."

Jared saw the way Ryan looked and although he didn't know the guy really, he did know what an angry unfed vampire looked like, and right now he was staring at one. Jared put a hand on Jakes shoulder, who was still shaking. "Jake, I think you should listen to him. At least until after you've both hunted and gotten you're strength." That only pissed Jake off more . He pushed Jareds hand off of him and took a few steps back throwing his shorts off. Jared knew what was happening so he moved farther way from Jake just in time to see him phase.

Jake growled at Ryan who was still crouched. "Oh fuck. C'mon Jake, don't do this now. You can kick his ass later." Jared half yelled from where he was standing, not quite sure what to do. Ryan growled again as he spoke, looking right at Jake. "He won't hurt me unless I attack him. He knows Nessie would be devestated if he did something to hurt me. Don't you Jake?" Jake growled again but then turned and ran into the woods further. Jared glared at Ryan but then he phased and followed Jake.

They both knew that Ryan wasn't far behind them but neither of them bothered to care. 'Alright Jake what the hell is going on?' Jake wasn't in the mood to argue so he just let his thoughts flow showing Jared everything that happened, what Carlisle told them, what Sam and Carlisle thought about Leah and Ryan, Ryans depression all week and how it affected Nessie, and some of the things that happened earlier that day. 'Wait wait wait. So you're telling me the reason Leah is so weak is because he bit her?' 'Are you just now figuring that out Jared, really?' Jared growled 'Hey, you know how Leah is after she's had a good fuck, I just assumed that was it. That bastard is lucky he's still one piece right now.'

Jake sighed in his thoughts as his thoughts went to the times that Ryan had fought against his instincts before and again to how he hadn't eaten anything all week. 'I'm pissed as hell about what happened Jared, but I think because he was practically starved that his instincts just took him over and he couldn't control it. I know he never wanted to hurt Leah. He tried to fight the imprint at first but...He loves her as much as Nessie loves me. What pisses me off more though, is how he hurt Nessie. He's lucky I didn't rip him to shreds back there for it. But he's right, she would never forgive me if I hurt him.'

'As long as you didn't kill him, she'd forgive you I bet.' Jake gave a little chuckle in his thoughts. He could always count on Jareds smartass attitude when he needed a laugh. Both of them snapped their heads up when they saw Ryan suddenly fly past them. He stopped a few feet ahead and crouched. Within seconds he pounced. Now that they were paying attention they realized that they had found their prey. Jared didn't really need to eat but he figured he minds well since he was there. He and Jake both attacked at the same time. It took Jake a few minutes longer than usual to take his prey down but he managed. He watched Ryan out of the corner of his eye as he tore into his meal.

After he and Jared were finished they both wiped their muzzles in the grass and licked their paws. 'Feeling better Jake?' Jared asked in his thoughts. 'I think my strength is coming back, if thats what you mean.' 'So what now?' Jake thought for a moment and Jared laughed in his thoughts as he watched Jakes thoughts of him pummeling Ryan. Jake shook his head to clear it. 'I just wanna get back to Nessie. I need to make sure she's ok. I know shes upset.'

Jake started to run after that not bothering to see if Ryan had followed. When they were almost back to the Cullens house Jared spoke in his thoughts again. 'If you don't need me anymore I'm gonna head over to Sam's.' 'I don't need a babysitter Jared. Sam just worries too much. I'll try bring Nessie over later if she feels up to it.' Jared turned to head towards Sams as Jake approached the house. He phased and threw his shorts on running up the steps.

He knew as soon as he walked in that Nessie was upstairs. He ran up to her room and saw her laying on her bed hugging her pillow tightly. He knew she was asleep because he could hear her steady breathing. He walked over and laid on the bed behind her, gently pulling her into him. "Hey baby.." He whispered in her ear. She stirred and then turned in his arms to face him, letting go of the pillow. He could see the stains on her face from the tears she had cried. "Hey Jake, are you feeling better?" She whispered softly.

Jake brushed his thumb over her tear stained face. "I'll be fine." He didn't want to upset her by asking her what was wrong since he already knew. "Where's Seth and Leah?" Nessie let out a sigh. She didn't want to talk about it so she raised her hand to his face and showed him the small argument she had with Seth. When she pulled her hand away she could see Jake was angry with the way Seth acted toward her. Nessie got off the bed. "It's ok Jake, he didn't know any better. None of them do." She said the last part quietly and Jake knew what she meant. He stood and pulled her into a hug.

"If your up to it, I wanted to go over to Sam's, let him know everything is ok." "I don't know Jake, is that really a good idea?" "Why wouldn't it be?" "Well, for one thing I don't know where Ryan is. I expected him to come back with you guys but...and for another I'm sure Sam or Jared told them all what happened. I don't think they are going to want me around." Jake brushed the hair from her face and looked her in the eyes.

"No one is going to say anything to you Ness, and if they do, I will personally take care of it." Jake stared at her for a few moments as a tear slid down her cheeck. He could feel her sadness and confusion. "It'll be alright Ness." Jake brushed his lips softly to hers. "Can't we wait until tomorrow Jake. I just want to sleep." "Are you sure Ness, it's still kinda early?" Nessie shook her head and Jake laid her back on the bed. She really was just too upset to do anything else but she was trying not to let Jake know that. He laid on the bed with her pulling her into his arms. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about Ryan as she drifted to sleep.

The next morning Jake woke up with Nessie still in his arms. He hadn't slept well because she kept crying in her sleep. When he would put her hand to his cheek to see what was wrong all he saw was images of Ryan. He tried to hold back the growls he wanted to let out so he wouldn't wake her. He wanted to wring Ryans neck for making Nessie feel this way. He hadn't spoken to her since making sure she was ok yesterday before they hunted. Nessie moved suddenly but Jake pulled her back to him. When she realized where she was she quickly tried to wipe the few tears from her eyes.

"It's ok baby, I'm here, you don't have hide your tears from me." She turned in his arms to snuggle against his chest. He ran his hand over her back in soothing motion. "Are you ok Ness?" She shook her head but Jake could knew she was lying. He could feel her sadness. He sighed and lifted her chin to look at her. He wanted to say something to her but when he looked into her eyes he found himself pressing his lips to hers. He knew that his words wouldn't make her feel better so he poured all his emotions into the kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss running his tongue along her lower lip begging her to part her lips for him. Instead she pushed him gently back and broke their kiss. "Jake..." He could hear the sadness in her voice and it was breaking his heart and pissing him off at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ness, what can I do to make it better?" Nessie pushed him back further and scooted off the bed walking to her closet. "Theres nothing you can do Jake." Jake started to slightly shake. "You know I'm going to hurt him right?" Jakes voice was a growl. Nessie walked back over with clothes in one hand. She placed her other on Jakes arm as she stared into his dark eyes. "No, you're not. I'm going to shower. I trust you to still be here when I come out." She pecked his lips quickly then walked into her bathroom and closing the door.

Jake threw himself back on the bed. He didn't care what Nessie said. If Ryan didn't talk to her soon he was going to find the little leech and beat the shit out of him until he agreed to make up with her. Even though he hated the thought, he could probably convince Paul to help him too. He picked up his phone off the bedside stand and texted Seth.

'How's Leah?' Jake wanted to actually know if Ryan was with her but he didn't want him to know that yet. A few seconds later his phone buzzed.

'She's fine. Unfortunately so is her freaking half breed imprint.'

Now Jake was more pissed. He was there with Leah but he hadn't bothered to even call and ask about Nessie. Jake didn't want to take a chance of Seth telling Leah he was pissed though.

'So they're ok then.'

'Don't know if I would go that far. He insisted on staying to make sure there were no later...side effects. Otherwise they have been arguing a lot.'

Well good. Jake thought to himself. At least the little leech wasn't all happy while Nessie was here all miserable. But then again if Nessie was this upset it meant Ryan was at least half that if not more. That made him feel a little better.

'See ya at Sams later?' Jake wanted to know if he should expect Leah and Ryan to show up.

'I don't know Jake. I'm not leaving him alone here with her.'

'Good luck with that.' Jake chuckled to himself.

'Very funny.'

Just then Jake heard the bathroom door open. Nessie came out with jeans and a baggy t-shirt on. He set his phone down and got up off the bed as Nessie started to brush her hair out. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nipping her neck lightly.

"Jake, please." She sounded frustrated with him. He reluctantly stopped nipping her neck. He bent his lips to her ear. "I'm going to go see about breakfast for you." He started to walk let go of her and walk away. "I'm really not hungry Jake." Jakes eyes grew dark again and his expression somewhat harsh. "You're eating breakfast Renesmee. Hungry or not." Then he stalked out of the room and she could hear his footsteps on the stairs.

Nessie let a few tears slip from her eyes. Something she didn't think would stop anytime soon. Jake never used her full name either unless he was really upset or pissed. Which wasn't often with her. She knew he was just worried about the baby with what happened yesterday but she couldn't help it. She got herself together for the moment and headed down the stairs. She found Jake sitting at the table waiting for her. Esme had already cooked for them and was just pulling cinnamon buns out of the oven to put with the eggs and bacon she had made. She handed Jake and Nessie a plate. Nessie noticed that Jake ate slower than usual, probably in hopes that she would eat. When he finished and saw she had barely touched hers he frowned at her. "You need to eat Ness." "I'm really not hungry Jake." She pushed her plate away from her and Jake pushed it back in front of her. She glared at him and pushed it back again. "I said I'm not hungry." Jake pushed it toward her again. 'And I said you need to eat."

Suddenly Nessie stood and picked up the plate and threw it across the room. "I said I'm not hungry." Jake couldn't believe she just did that. Nessie sounded absolutely furious as she glared at Jake. "Damnit Renesmee, I'm starting to wish Edward was here to make you eat, and you know how much I hate being around him." "I told you I wasn't hungry Jake." Nessie noticed Jake was slightly shaking now. "I just don't want a repeat of yesterday Ness. You need to eat." Nessies face softened just the slightest and she mumbled the next words. "I'll eat when we go to Sam and Emilys." Jake grinned a small a grin and up from the table. He picked up the mess that Nessie had made quickly and then grabbed Nessies hand despite her muttereing protests as he dragged her to the door.

"What are we doing Jake?" "Going to Sam and Emilys of course." She glared at him for a moment but she didn't argue anymore. She already felt drained and the day just started. She was hurting from not seeing or hearing from Ryan and she could feel how angry he still was. She just wished he would talk to her.

They walked in silence mostly until Nessie noticed they were going toward the beach instead of Sam's house. "Why are we going to the beach Jake?" "Just getting my bike. We'll ride over to Sam's ok?" Nessie shook her head and was quiet again. Jake hated seeing her so upset but he didn't know how to help her since she was now pissed at him too.

When they got to Sam's house Emily opened the door to let them in. They could hear voices outside the back of the house. Emily smiled at Nessie and pulled her in for a hug. "Everyone's out back, theres plenty of food.. C'mon." Emily led them both out back. Nessie hesitated on the small porch. Jake squeezed her hand and whispered "I have talk to Sam, then you're going to eat, will you be ok?" Nessie nodded and watched as Jake found Sam and took him aside.

Embry and Quil walked over to where she was standing. "Hey Renesmee, we're glad you came back. I told Emily we hadn't scared you away." Nessie smiled a little. Quil noticed her hesitation. "We're not mad at you Renesmee, we want you to know that." "Thanks Quil. Jake said you guys wouldn't be. We just had a disagreement this morning is all." The back door opened then and Leah stepped on the porch with Ryan behind her. Everyone turned to look at them. When Ryans eyes landed on Nessie he cursed.

"Shit, Leah, you knew they would be here didn't you? It's bad enough you want to throw me to the damn wolves, but to bring me here knowing she would be here, fuck." He heard several growls from the guys on the ground but he ignored them. Nessie took a step toward him. She felt like her heart was breaking and she knew it must be how he felt. "Ryan..." "No, Renesmee, I can't, I just can't." He turned and ran back through the house leaving Leah where she stood. She heard the front door slam seconds later.

Nessie darted off the porch but was stopped as soon as she hit the ground. Jake tried to pull her to him but she struggled against him. "Nessie please..." "Let me go Jake, please, just let me go." "Ness it's ok..." "Let go of me now Jake." Somehow through her tears she managed to make her voice growl. Jake felt a hand on his shoulder and then Sam's voice in a whisper "Let her go Jake." Jake was shaking now and he looked desperately at Nessie pleading with her. He couldn't let her go knowing how upset she was. "Please Nessie, let me help you, don't..." Before he could finish she slapped him hard in the face and he dropped his hand from her arm rubbing his face. She ran off towad the woods and Jake would have followed her but Sam again stopped him.

"You need to give her what she wants Jake. She wants space right now, so give it to her." I can't just let her go out there alone after what happened yesterday Sam, I need to make sure she's safe." "She won't be alone Jake." Jake looked at Sam confused. "What the hell are you talking about Sam?" Sam nodded and Jake followed his gaze. He saw Paul in the distance at the edge of the trees following the direction Nessie had gone. "Are you fucking crazy Sam? I'm not leaving him alone with her again!" "Jake, you know he won't hurt her. He did what he could to take care of her yesterday. She doesn't want you with her right now and as much as I know that hurts you, you need to give her what she wants. Besides, I think she opened his eyes a little bit yesterday. Not that he would admit it yet, but I can tell she got to him, in a good way." "Sam..." "Look Jake, we both know that I can't tell you what to do, but if I could, I would tell you to give her a litte time before you go running after her. She's been through enough. Let her have her space." "Fine, but if he hurts her in any way Sam..." "You'll get the first punch Jake, promise." Sam chuckled as he walked over to Emily and pulled her in to kiss her briefly. Jake noticed that Leah had run off, probably after Ryan.

* * *

><p>Nessie ran into the woods, trying to hold in the tears until she knew she was away from everyone. Finally she fell onto her knees using her hands to brace herself as the tears and sobs escaped her. When she had heard Ryan speak and he used her full name she knew he didn't want to be around her. She could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt her to know he didn't want to talk to her. It was more of the fact that he would have rather dealt with all the wolves than talk to her. She couldn't take the pain that she was feeling, his and her own. She felt terrible for slapping Jake but she just didn't want him to see how hurt she was at the moment. She knew that was a stupid thought because of course he knew how hurt she was, but she just couldn't face him right then.<p>

She heard footsteps behind her and without turning around she sobbed out "Just go away Jake!" The voice she heard close behind her now was a shock. "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not Jake." "P-Paul?" He walked around and crouched down a few inches in front of her. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?" Nessie was trying to stop the tears as she sat on her knees now wiping at them with her hands. "Well I figured it was either go after the leech for hurting y-uh...Leah or come see if you were ok. Now I figured since Leah is ok she would probably kill me if I hurt her imprint not to mention that I knew it would hur...uh...piss Sam off. And I saw what happened with Jake so...'

Nessie shook her head as she looked at Paul. "So shouldn't you be checking on Leah anyway Paul, since as you said, Ryan is her imprint and she should be the one upset?" Paul didn't answer her. "Paul?" He slowly looked up at her. "Fine, you got me ok, I saw what happened and knew you were upset. I wanted to go rip the leeches head off for hurting you, and for what he did to Leah, but I knew that would only make you more upset."

Although Nessie was a little suprised that Paul cared, she also didn't like the way he spoke about Ryan. "Ya know he has a name Paul. And I'm sure Jake would love to help you do that, but it's not going to happen. I don't know why he won't speak to me, but we'll work it out eventually. We have to. And as far as Leah goes, maybe you guys should be blaming her just as much." Nessie was trying to hide her pain and was getting mad now. "Why does it have to work out Ness, the guy seems like an ass to me, and I should know. And how the hell is this Leahs fault?" Paul was agitated. "You don't know him Paul, and you don't understand. You don't know what I've been through. I can't live without him in my life. I just can't. And Leah, she knew when she found him yesterday, she knew she should have walked away but she didn't Paul." Nessie was on the edge of tears again.

"I don't see how that makes it ok Renesemee. And you're right, I don't understand how you could possibly need him so much when it seems to me all he's done is hurt you. So why don't you make me understand." Paul didn't mean to sound so harsh with her but he was still getting used to the fact that she was a half breed and he didn't want to let on how much he actually did care.

Nessies emotions were overtaking her again and she couldn't stand it anymore. Without thinking she placed her hands on Pauls face and flooded images into his mind. He jerked back for just a second but she kept her hands in place. She showed him everything she could think of to make him see. She showed him loving memories of her with her family first as she grew, then She showed him everything that happened with her and Ty, ignoring his quiet growls as she did. She showed him how Ryan took care of her all that time, how she felt when she met Jake and what Ryan did to help her. She showed him how Leah imprinted on Ryan and his constant struggle with it, leaving out what had happened to him to make him afraid of the wolves. She showed him her emotions and what Carlisle told them, how depressed Ryan had been being away from Leah and starving himself without realizing it affected her, and then what happened before Sam and Jake left her with him. She even showed him how she was feeling this morning and what happened with Jake. When the images stopped she went to pull her hands away but Paul grabbed her wrists gently.

"What the hell was that?" He panted out trying to catch his breath. "My gift. I can show people my thoughts and memories with my hands." Nessie whispered through her tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to make you see." Paul was still trying to catch his breath. "So all of that...that was real..." Paul knew it was but he had to say it out loud. Nessie nodded. She wanted to run but he still had her wrists. Her tears were overflowing again and she was trembling. "Shit." Paul let go of one of her wrists and pulled her with him as he stood with the other. He scooped her up in his arms and she cried into his chest. He started to make his way back through the woods toward Sam's house. When he got to the edge of the trees Jake ran over with Embry behind him.

"What the hell did you do to her Paul?" Jake was already shaking just thinking that Paul had upset Nessie. "I didn't do anything to her Jake. She's upset." "Yeah, no shit, what did you do to make it worse? I told Sam not to let you go after her!" Paul started shaking too now. Embry stepped up to them. "Give her to me." Paul hesitated but he knew he was losing his temper and so was Jake so he handed Renesmee to Embry. Nessie tried to talk through her sobs as she was passed to Embry. "J-Jake h-he didn't..." "I told you I didn't do anything Jake. I'm not the reason she's so upset." Embry moved back with Nessie so she would be safe. Without warning Jake punched Paul in the face. Paul was aboslutely seething. "Fucking bastard." He was about to return the punch when Sam stepped in between the two of them. Sam pushed Jake back away from Paul with the help of Quil and Jared. As soon as they did Paul phased but to everyones surprise instead of trying to attack Jake he huffed and snarled his anger at him and then took off to the woods in front of the house. Jake was shaking hard and he wanted to go after Paul but Sam, Quil and Jared were blocking him. It was Embrys voice that brought his attention back.

"Jake, forget him, Renesmee needs you." Jake ran over to them with Sam behind him. "She's shaking Jake, I don't know what's wrong with her." Jake took Nessie from Embry trying to soothe her "Shhhh, Ness, it's alright." Although she was shaking and still sobbing she was mad that he had thought Paul hurt her, again. "I'm f-fine Jake. Just put me down." "Ness, please let me help you. I can't stand to see you this upset." "Just p-put me down for ch-christ sakes Jacob!" Jake sighed and against his better judgement he started to set her on her feet. She took a step away from him but she felt dizzy and fell into Embry who caught her. Jake tried to help take her in his arms but she jerked away from him as Embry held her up to make sure she didn't fall. Embry wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to piss Jake off but he also didn't want to make Nessie any more upset either.

Jake almost felt like he was being ripped apart inside from the way she kept pushing him away and with how upset she felt. "Jake, what's wrong with her, how do we help her?" Embry whispered knowing that they both heard him. Jake took a deep breathe trying not to yell or growl at Embry. "She needs to eat, now. That's why she's shaking. She refused to eat before we came here." Nessie glared at him. "You can't force me to eat when I'm not hungry Jake." Nessie growled at him. Jake didn't care anymore who was around. He was losing it. He wasn't going to let her hurt herself or their baby. "So help me Renesmee, if you don't sit down and eat right now, I'm going to go find Edward and tell him that you refuse to take care of yourself and our child and I'm sure he would be more than willing to come back here with me and deal with you." "You can't...S-Sam wouldn't..." "Sam wouldn't dare interfere after what's happened esp. considering you are refusing to take care of yourself and our baby. You do remember you're having a baby right? Or are you just too hung up on your boyfri..." Jacob was cut off by someone spinning him around and clocking him in the face.

* * *

><p>When Paul phased and took off he had only one thought on his mind. Well ok, he had more than one but his main goal now was to find the prick of a half breed that Nessie was so upset over and drag his ass back to Sams to talk to Renesmee. Thats if he could keep his temper in check long enough without killing him first. He had really wanted to go after Jake for punching him but he didn't want to fight half the pack to do it. So instead he focused on trying to help Renesmee. He kept seeing all the images she showed him, especially the bad ones. He just couldn't understand why the prick, Ryan, would avoid her if they were such good friends. He would get Jake back for what he did to him later.<p>

As he got close to Leah's house he phased and put his shorts on. He hollered for her as he walked toward the house. Leah came running out first with Seth not far behind her. Seth stopped when he saw how furious Paul looked. He knew this wouldn't be good.

"Oh shit." Seth muttered more to himself than anyone. "What do you want Paul?" Leah sounded impatient. She wasn't scared of Paul. She noticed he seemed to hesitate for a moment which wasn't like Paul when he was mad. Paul looked at Seth then back to Leah. "Where is he Leah?" Paul was growling as he spoke. "What the fuck Paul, what the hell is your problem? And where is who?" "Don't play dumb with me Leah, where is the little leech?" "Obviously not here Paul, and you're not going to hurt him either." "We'll see about about that, you don't want to tell me where he is, I'll find him myself." Before Leah could protest Paul burst into his wolf, sniffed the air and took off running into the woods following Ryans scent. "God damnit, he's gonna scare the shit out of him." Seth ran in the house and was back in seconds throwing a pair of guys shorts at her as he gave her a confused expression but before he could question her she stripped and tied her clothes along with the shorts Seth tossed at her around her ankle and phased, running after Paul.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to my reviewer! I greatly appreciate the comments!<strong>


	61. Chapter 61

Leah shouted at him in her thoughts, knowing that he could hear her if she allowed him too. 'Paul stop, you're going to scare the shit out of him!' 'Good!' Leah growled. 'You don't get it Paul, he's scared of us and he won't hesitate to attack if he feels threatened.' 'Let him.' Paul growled at her. 'Ugh, you're are such an idiot Paul, you don't understand.' 'Just shut up Leah.' Leah growled at him but Paul was ignoring her now. The scent was getting stronger and he pounded his paws harder on the ground. He was faster than Leah although not by much but he had a head start too.

When Paul spotted Ryan he saw that he was obviously draining his kill, but Paul didn't slow down. Ryans head snapped up when he heard the growls but before he could react Paul tackled him to the ground snarling and growling, pinning him down. Ryan hissed and struggled against him trying to push him off but it was no use. He dug his nails into Pauls fur but that only made him growl more. Paul again heard Leah in his head as she came upon where they were. 'Paul, you ass, get the fuck off him or I will…..' 'Don't even think about it Leah. If you touch me I will kick your ass so hard it will take you weeks to heal.' Paul growled menacingly. He didn't really mean what he said but he kept that out of his thoughts so she wouldn't know. He needed her to think that he would kick her ass. Leah growled back at him but stayed where she was. 'Fine, at least phase back so he knows you won't rip him to shreds.' 'Who says I won't?' But before Leah could respond he phased and gripped Ryans arms with his hands. He pulled Ryan off the ground as he still struggled against him. It was a little harder for Paul to restrain him now but he still managed. "Fucking mutt, what the hell do you want?" Paul growled at him and then saw Leah and Seth walking toward him. He hadn't known Seth had followed him too.

Leah threw the shorts she had at his feet. "Just let him go Paul." "Like hell I will. Seth, get over here." Seth walked over to Paul as Leah glared at him. He handed Ryan to Seth as he quickly threw his shorts on. Seth had a harder time holding him but he managed. "Let him go Seth." Leah growled at her brother. "Sorry, Leah, I'm more afraid of Paul than I am of you." Leah growled again. Paul took Ryan roughly and started dragging him back the way they had come. He was still trying to struggle out of Pauls grip.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" "Yeah Paul, where the hell are you taking him?" "To Sam's." "Been there, tried that, didn't work out so great." Leah growled at him. "This time it will, or I'm going to beat his ass like I should've done in the first place." "Why are you taking him back there anyway? Is this Sam's idea?" Paul laughed a humorless laugh. "Hardly. He needs to talk to Renesmee."

Without warning Leah suddenly pulled Paul from behind with all her strength. It was enough to make him let go of Ryan and stumble backwards with her, but only because he wasn't expecting it. Seth grabbed Ryan but he didn't have to really hold him because he didn't try to run. Paul growled at Leah pushing her away from him.

"He doesn't want to talk to her Paul." "I don't care what the hell he wants Leah. That girl is hurting because of him. I suggest you get over your jealousy issues and fast." Pauls words were harsh growls. He noticed Ryan hadn't tried to run although as Paul walked closer to him he did try to step back. Paul knew he had scared him just as Leah had predicted.

"You don't understand, I can't talk to her after..." Ryan stopped not sure if he should actually say the words in front of Paul. Paul glared at him. "Do you have any idea how badly she is hurting because you won't talk to her, do you? That girl is devestated because of you. Jake can't even get her to eat she's so upset." Pauls voice was just as harsh as when he spoke to Leah.

Ryan tried to step back further away from Paul. "I just can't alright. She was the only person who thought...she trusted me, and I let her down. How can I face her after that, I can't bare to see the disappointment and pity in her eyes." His words were quiet growls. "How the hell do you even know that's what she feels? You won't even talk to her for five fucking minutes. She is hurting badly because you won't talk to her, she won't even eat because she can feel how you feel and it's killing her inside that you just keep ignoring her. Your literally making her sick. Now I'm not giving you a choice. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. But either way, we're going back to Sam's and you're going to talk to her." Paul was shaking as he growled his words at Ryan. Ryan was almost hiding behind Seth now.

Paul walked up and grabbed his arm once again dragging him toward Sam's. This time Ryan didn't struggle. He was actaully scared of Paul and he also knew that Paul was right although he wouldn't admit that to Paul. He was just so afraid that Nessie wouldn't forgive him for what happened with Leah and that wasn't somethng he wouldn be able to deal with, but he felt horrible knowing that she was making herself sick over him. "Is she ok?" His words were barely a whisper. "See for yourself when we get there." Paul whispered back in a growl.

* * *

><p>The punch didn't even phase Jacob. What did was the person delivering the punch. "God damnit little brother, how the hell did your head get so hard, fuck!" She pulled her hand away shaking it in the air and then holding it to her as she glared at Jake.<p>

"Oh my god, Rachel? What are your doing here, when did you get in town? Let me see your hand, shit." "Just leave it alone Jake. What the hell are you doing talking to a girl that way? Mom would skin you alive if she heard you talking to her like that."

Jake seemed to realize then how much of a jerk he was being. He turned back Nessie who looked shocked, pissed, and upset all at once. She was clinging to Embry and a few tears had started to fall. "Ness, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it really. Well ok, I meant the part about getting Edward, but I didn't mean anything else. I'm just worried about you. I'm sorry baby."

"Just leave the poor girl alone Jake." "Rachel you don't understand." "What don't I understand Jake? How much of a jerk you were being, cause that was quite clear." "I'll explain later Rach, please just let me..." Jake was interrupted by someone shouting for Sam. Not just someone but Leah. He looked to the side of the house and saw Paul with his hand gripping Ryans arm followed by a very pissed off Leah and an unsure looking Seth.

"Sam control your fucking dog will you! He had no right to do this!" Paul ignored Leah but he stopped when he saw Jake arguing with his sister and Nessie clinging to Embry. Although Paul hadn't seen Rachel since before he phased, he recognized her right away. Jake couldn't help the growl he let out at seeing Ryan and Rachel turned around to see what he was growling at. When she saw Paul and how dangerous he looked she couldn't help but take a step back closer to Jake.

Nessie somehow managed to get out of Embrys arms and was gone before he could stop her. "Shit, sorry Jake. I didn't expect her to run." Jake growled still glaring at Paul. Paul spoke but not to Jake. "Go after her now, or I'll tear your limbs off." Paul growled at Ryan and shoved him toward the woods as he let go of him. He watched making sure Ryan followed where Nessie had run to. He turned his gaze back to Jake, he was still watching where Ryan and Nessie had gone. "Don't even think about it Jake. I dragged his ass back here so they could talk. It's what she needs and you know it." Jake let out another growl.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. What the hell is going on? Is that her boyfriend?" Jake growled louder. Paul chuckled as he watched Rachel. She was still as hot as she had been the last time he saw her. He loved her spunk and the way she wouldn't take any shit from Jake. When he laughed she looked over at him again and this time her eyes met his. Paul froze where he stood. His whole world seemed to stop instantly and for a moment all he saw was Rachel. Her beautiful eyes, the way her hair fell around her face, her perfect body, his soul mate. He didn't notice that Jake had lunged at him until he was tackled on the ground and a fist met his face, again.

"You fucking bastard, I can't believe you just did that, that's my sister you asshole!" "Get the fuck off me Jacob!" Paul growled but Jake kept trying to hit him. Paul managed to throw Jake off of him and jump to his feet, but before he could do anything else he saw that Sam and Embry had grabbed Jake and Sam used his alpha tone when he spoke to Paul. "Paul, STOP." "Let go of me Sam!" "When you calm down Jake, I will let you go. You know this isn't Pauls fault, he has no control over this." Jake glared at Paul and then watched as his sister walked over to Paul, still holding her injured hand. Paul was shaking hard and Sam and Jake knew he was on the verge of phasing. Everyone else was watching them.

"Rachel, get back!" Jake yelled with Sam still restraining him. To their surprise the closer Rachel got to Paul, the slower his shaking became, although it didn't stop completely.

"Did you just imprint on me?" Paul wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't tell if she was happy or pissed. "Um...uh...yeah, I did." Then he finally noticed how she was cradling her hand. "Are you ok? How did you hurt your hand?" "I punched Jacob before I remembered what he was, which by the way, is the only reason I'm not punching you right now." Rachel then turned and walked toward the house. Emily followed her inside to help her take care of her hand.

Jacob smirked at his sisters words and Paul growled at him again. "Well that was certainly amusing but Sam, are you going to do something about him or not?" Leah was still pissed at Paul. "Did he hurt him Leah, physically hurt him?" Sam knew Paul hadn't but he asked anyway. "No but Sam…." "Then I'm not going to do anything. Paul had a good reason for doing what he did. He did nothing wrong." Leah glared at Sam and looked towards the woods. Jakes voice stopped her from moving though. "You're not to go after them Leah. They'll be back soon enough!" Jacobs voice was laced with his alpha tone, although it was a growl. He wasn't any happier about Nessie running off then she was about Ryan going after her, but he knew Paul was right even if he didn't tell him that.

"Can I let you go now Jake?" "I'm fine Sam, I won't try to beat his ass right now." Paul growled again but Sam gave him a look and he stopped. Sam let go of Jake whispering as he did. "You should tell the others what's going on Jake. They won't push you about it of course, but they are confused and if they knew the situation, it would be easier for them to help if needed. You can fill me in later." Jake took a deep breath and nodded. He walked away with Embry toward the other guys as Sam walked over to Paul and walked off with him. Jake knew he was going to talk to Paul about what he did with Ryan and about the imprinting. Jake looked back toward the woods one more time then reluctantly began to tell the guys what was going on.

* * *

><p>Ryan ran just far enough into the woods where he knew Paul couldn't see him anymore, then he slowed his pace. He knew Paul would follow through with his threat if he didn't talk to Nessie. He felt awful for making her feel the way she did but he just didn't know what to say to her or how to face her. He hadn't walked much farther when he heard her sobbing gasps. It made his heart wrench and before he realized what he was doing, he was in front of her pulling her off the ground into his arms.<p>

"I'm so sorry Ness." His words were barely a whisper as he tried to sooth her sobs. He didn't know what else to say. Knowing she was upset was one thing, but seeing her and hearing her was another. After a few moments her sobs quieted and she pulled out of his arms to look at him. Tears were still rolling down her cheeks. He looked down at the ground waiting for her to speak.

"I k-know you don't want to be here with m-me, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you m-mad at me." Nessie had wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke. Her words were whispers filled with tears. Ryan snapped his head up and looked at her but avoided her eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke. His heart was breaking just knowing that she thought she had made him mad. "Ness, I'm not mad at you. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who messed up."

"If you're not mad at me then why….why wouldn't talk to me?" Ryan looked back at the ground now. "Because I couldn't stand the thought of seeing the disappointment in your eyes. You always believed in me and I let you down. I wasn't as strong as you thought I was. I just couldn't….but after I fled today, Paul found me."

Nessie was in front of him now and she put her hand on his cheek. She showed how hurt she was but not because of what he had done. She showed him how much it hurt her when he left the house without saying goodbye. She showed him her conversation with Seth and Leah and what she showed them. She showed how much it hurt when he ran back out of Sam's house. She made it clear that the hurt was because she thought he didn't want anything to do with her, and because she could feel all the pain he felt too. She tried to make it as clear as she could that she was not mad or disappointed for what he had done. Then she asked him if Paul was the only reason he came back. She pulled her hand away, with more tears streaming down her face. Ryan finally looked in her eyes and he could see that she meant what she said.

"I don't know why Ness, but Paul seems to care about you. He scared the shit out of me and threatened me, but when he told me how hurt you were…..I was still struggling with facing you, but he was right. I needed to talk to you…even if it hadn't been now, or because of Paul, you know I could never stay away from you for long. I care about you too much to stay away. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and that I didn't have more faith in how you would feel. You've been hurt so much in your life, I just couldn't bear the thought of you hurting because of something I did to disappoint you, but I ended up hurting you anyway. And I only stayed with Leah to make sure she was ok and didn't have any delayed reactions, otherwise I wouldn't have been around anyone. Please forgive me Ness, for everything. I'm so very sorry…."

Before he could say another word Nessie flew into his arms. He pulled her to him as she let her tears fall. "Don't ever do that to me again." Nessie whispered through her tears. "I promise." They held each other for a moment then Ryan pulled back slightly and looked at her again. She was slightly shaking. "What else is wrong Ness?"

"I-I'm ok now." "You can't lie to me Ness. What else is going on?" Fresh tears pooled in her eyes. Ryan noticed she was weak and he had to hold her to keep her from falling. "I think Jake's mad at me too." Ryan looked at her surprised to hear she would think that. "He keeps using my full name and his tone, and the some of the things he said. He only uses my full name when he's mad. Just like you." She said that last part in a whisper. She showed him with her hand the times Jake had done it recently, the few times Ryan had done it, and her fights with Jake including the one just before he showed up with Paul. Ryan growled at that. He pulled her to him again and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, really I am." Her shaking started to get worse and Ryan pushed her gently back still holding on to her.

"I'm taking you back and you're going to eat, then we'll talk to Jake okay?" Nessie nodded and Ryan picked her up in his arms. She snuggled against him as he carried her through the trees back to Sam's house.

As they reached the edge of the trees Ryan hesitated. Nessie lifted her head. "What is it?" She studied his face and realized he was slightly afraid. He was going to be around all the wolves at one time. "Ryan, they won't hurt you." "How do you know Ness? I could have killed Leah, I hurt you…." "Ryan, you're her imprint, and you didn't kill her, you didn't even hurt her, they won't hurt you." "Well, it doesn't matter anyway because you need to eat and I'm going to make sure you do." He walked out of the trees and toward the yard.

Jake had just finished filling in the others when he saw Ryan carrying Nessie toward the yard. He ran over to them just as they approached. "Ness, honey, are you alright, I was worried about you." Nessie wouldn't look at him. She still felt like he had been mad at her. "Ness, please…"

"You can talk to her after she eats Jake. She thinks you're mad at her." Jake let out a quiet growl toward Ryan. "What, I'm not mad…." "After she eats Jake, not now." "Fine, I'll get her some food, go sit over there. I'll be right there Ness, I promise." Jake kissed her cheek completely ignoring Ryan. He didn't care what Ryan said, except that he agreed Nessie needed to eat. Ryan took Nessie and sat her at the picnic table Jake had pointed to.

Paul walked over and Sat across from them. Nessie felt Ryan tense next to her. "Are you feeling better Renesmee?" Paul asked her. She gave him a small smile. "A little, thank you Paul, but next time, do you think you could help without scaring the crap out of someone?" Paul gave her a menacing smirk. "Now where would the fun in that be?" Ryan growled at him and Paul just kept that same smirk on his face. "Paul…" Nessies voice was serious. "Fine…I only did it for you ya know, he was being an ass about the whole thing…." Paul saw the look on her face now. He sighed a defeated sigh "Fine…I'm sorry alright, not for dragging your ass back here of course but if I scared the crap out you, then I'm sorry for that." The smile returned to Nessies face. A plate of food was set in front of her then and she heard Jake growl in Pauls direction just as he sat next to her.

"Come on Jake, it's not my fault and you know it." "Did I miss something here? What's not your fault Paul?" "If you start eating, I'll tell you Renesmee." Jake growled again and Ryan tried to hide his amusement at the two of them obviously having a disagreement of some sort. Nessie started to eat the burger that was on her plate. "I'm eating, now tell me what's going on with you and Jake." She said between bites.

"I imprinted on Jakes sister." Paul said it like it was no big deal and again Jake growled. "Your sister, the one that tried to punch you?" Jake nodded. "Does she know, about all of you I mean?" "She knows we're all wolves." Paul answered since Jake was still quietly growling at him. "But she doesn't know about me, or Ryan?" "Not specifically, but she knows that vampires exist. I'll explain it to her as soon as she gets over being mad at me. Unless Jake explains it first since you are his imprint and she is his sister." Jake growled a little louder this time and Paul was just annoyed now. Nessie smacked Jakes arm rather hard and he looked at her. "What the hell was that for?" "Quit growling at Paul Jake. It's not his fault that your sister is his soul mate." Jake looked at her for a minute and then noticed that her plate was empty. He smiled just a little.

"I just smacked you and you're smiling?" "You're getting your strength back." Jake couldn't help some of the relief he felt, until he saw her face. "Does it really matter Jake? I know you're mad at me, you have been since yesterday...I just don't know what I did." Jakes smile suddenly faded and he grabbed Nessie making her face him now. Ryan and Paul both growled at him for grabbing her.

"Oh fucking hell, will you two just knock it off? What the hell is up with you anyway Paul? Are you like her protector now or something? And you Ness, don't you ever think that you don't matter to me. Your health and safety mean everything to me. Why would think that I was mad at you or that I didn't care?"

Nessie showed him with her gift the way he had been using her full name, how frustrated he seemed when she wouldn't respond to his seductions earlier, the few arguments they had had, and what he was saying to her before his sister had punched him. She pulled her hand away and Jake put his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way Ness. I was never mad at you. I was jealous and frustrated because I could see how much you were hurting and I didn't know what to do to help you. I let my frustration and jealousy get the best of me and I'm so sorry. I don't like seeing you hurt or upset. I knew it was making you sick cause you wouldn't eat and I was worried too, about you and the baby. I love you so much Ness and I just didn't know what to do. But I was never mad at you. I love you more than anything in this world."

Nessie flung herself into Jakes arms and clung to him. He hugged her tight pulling her close to him."I'm so sorry baby, I love you so much." "I love you too Jake. I'm sorry I put you through all that. I know it's hard for you but I love Ryan and I can't live without him in my life, and now with my emotions going all crazy...I'm sorry Jake."

"No Ness, don't be sorry. I know what he means to you and I know it's not your fault. I have to learn to deal with it without upsetting you. Next time I act that way, just give me a little ass kicking alright?" Nessie chuckled just a little and then Jake brushed his lips against hers. His sisters voice broke him out of the kiss.


	62. Chapter 62

"So she's your girlfriend Jake?" Jake sighed and looked at his sister. "Actually Rach, she's my fiance." Rachel smacked him on the back of the head but lightly so as not to hurt her hand again. Paul couldn't help the chuckle he let out and Jake glared at him for a minute. "You know you're a dumbass right?" Jake laughed a little, it was just like his sister to act that way. "Yeah, sometimes Rach. This is Renesmee, but I call her Nessie." Rachel held out her hand and Nessie shook it. "I'm Rachel, Jakes sister. Nice to meet you. "Nice to meet you too." Nessie was quiet and a little hesitant. Ryan reached out a hand and placed it against her waist. Rachel noticed the act.

"So if she's you're fiance, then who's he?" Rachel asked nodding toward Ryan. Jake sighed. "It's a long story Rach, one which I will explain later. Right now all you need to know is that is Ryan...he's a very good friend of Nessies." Rachel noticed the way Ryan seemed to be protective of Nessie. Jake noticed the way his sister watched Ryan and Nessie. "Trust me Rach, you have nothing to worry about, they're just friends." Rachel turned back to Jake.

Leah walked over and when she saw Ryans hand on Nessies waist a small growl escaped her. "Give it a rest Leah." Paul was annoyed with her. "What's wrong Leah?" Rachel asked her curiously. Jake just sighed and Nessie held his hand tighter. "Leah, is everything ok?" "Fine Rachel, sorry." Leahs voice was quiet and aggravated. "You don't sound fine Leah." Paul laughed again and Rachel gave him a glare. "And what may I ask is so funny Paul?" Rachel asked. Paul ignored the tone she used, after all her attitude is what he loved about her. "Ryan is her imprint Rachel. That's why she's so aggravated. She just didn't want to tell you." Leah growled at Paul now. Rachel looked at Leah, then back at Ryan and Nessie. She realized now why Leah was so aggravated.

"Alright, I think that's enough information for one visit. This is just a little too confusing right now. Jake, I'll see back at the house and we can catch up?" "Actually Rach, I'll be staying with Nessie at least a few days, she….uh….hadn't been feeling well and I want to make sure she is ok now." "Well, why don't you give me the address and I can come see you there?" Paul smirked waiting to see how Jake would get out of this one. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Rach. Her family will be there." "So what Jake? Does her family bite or something?" Paul burst out laughing, Nessie buried her head in Jakes chest, Jake glared at Paul but also looked uneasy, Ryan kept his hand on Nessies waist and Leah just stood there slightly amused at Jakes predicament.

"What's so funny now Paul?" Rachel was really annoyed with him. She did find him to be extremely attractive, but she never really cared for his hot temper. Seeing him laugh, although she was annoyed, almost made a smile come across her. "Are you gonna tell her Jake, or should I?" Jake glared at Paul again and Nessie snuggled deeper in his chest. Jake took a deep breath and looked at his sister. "You may want to sit down Rach." "Just tell me Jake." "See, her family is…different. They're…uh…vampires." Jake whispered the last word.

"What? This is a joke right, because I made that comment about them biting, you're trying to trick me." "It's not a joke Rachel. They're vampires. The Cullens to be exact." Jake was still quiet when he spoke. Rachel was completely shocked but she also seemed to be thinking. "The Cullens…..the ones in the stories that we made the treaty with?" Jake nodded. "But if that's her family then that means that she's…." "She's only half vampire Rachel. She's half human too." "Ok, I think I need to lay down so I'm going to go home now. I'll….call you later Jake. You'll be ok right, I mean, she won't…I mean…" "RACHEL! She would never hurt me. She can't hurt me actually but…I told you I will explain everything to you…soon." "Ok. I'm going now." Rachel bent down and kissed Jake on the head.

"Umm, Rachel?" "What Paul?" "Can I walk you home so we can talk?" Jake growled but Paul ignored him. "Please Rachel, if you don't want to talk I'll just walk with you to make sure you get there ok." "Fine, let's go." Paul got up as Jake kept growling at him and walked over by Rachel. She looked at them wearily one more time and then walked away with Paul following her.

Nessie lifted her head up to look at Jake now. "She hates me doesn't she?" "She doesn't hate you Ness, she just doesn't know you yet. She will love you once she gets to know you. It was just a shock for her, that's all. She's been gone a long time so being back, she has to get used to it all again." "I hope you're right Jake. I don't want to cause trouble with your family. And you should tell her that my family won't hurt her. I know you might be cautious of them, but they won't hurt her Jake." Jake watched her face for a moment before answering. "I believe you Ness, it's just like you said, I am cautious. This is all new territory for me, for us. It'll just take some time to feel….comfortable I guess with the fact that a bunch of vampires won't hurt me, or my family. Does that make sense?" Nessie nodded and hugged him tight.

Jake then looked at Leah. He had almost forgotten she was there. "What did you want Leah?" "I wanted to talk to Ryan Jake, is that alright with you?" "Don't ask me, ask him Leah." She looked at Ryan who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Ryan, can we talk?" "Now?" "Yes now." Nessie turned to Ryan and caught his gaze. She placed her hand on his cheek. 'Just tell her how you feel, you need to talk her. She loves you and you love her, you can't just keep arguing with her and avoiding her. You need each other just like I need you and Jake. Go, talk, don't hold you're feelings back. I'll be alright as long as you are ok, and the only way for you to be ok, is if you talk to her." Ryan gently took her hand from his face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I promise I'll check on you later. Take care of her Jake." Jake just huffed as Ryan got up and walked away with Leah.

"Is it really safe to let him be alone with her?" Embry had wondered over with Seth and Quil. Seth looked at Jake waiting for reassurance. Jake took a deep breath and Nessie looked half sympathetic and half annoyed. They both knew what Embry had meant. "She hasn't had any side affects so yes it's safe. He can't hurt her that way." Seth seemed to relax a little. Quil and Embry noticed Nessies expression. Jake pulled her tighter against him as she was now leaning her back against his chest. "Sorry Renesmee. We didn't mean anything bad by it, this is just...well...we've never had to deal with something like this before. We can't help but worry." Quil looked between her and Jake as he spoke. The last thing he wanted was to piss Jake off by upsetting Renesmee.

Nessie sighed. "It's ok, I do understand. Just do me a favor." The boys looked at her now. "What favor Ness?" Embry asked. "Ryan has a hard time trusting wolves...he's been through some things in the past that caused it. I would appreciate it if you went easy on him. Ya know be nice. And don't run up on him in your wolf form. He'll take it as a threat." "We'll try Renesmee. We have better tempers than Paul does, so as long as he doesn't give us another reason to not like him, then we'll try." Jake glared at Embry. He knew with the circumstances he should be happy they had all been somewhat understanding when he told them about what happened with Ryan and Leah, but he wished Embry would have just said ok and left it at that.

"I guess that will have to do. Thank you. And please, stop calling me Renesmee. Everyone, friends and family that is, calls me Nessie and I much prefer that if you don't mind." "Sure, no problem...Nessie." Nessie smiled at Embry and then the three boys walked away.

Jake leaned his head down and lightly nibbled on her neck before whispering in her ear "I love you Ness, are you feeling better now?" "I love you too Jake, and yes I feel a little better. Remind me to thank Paul later." Jake growled against her neck and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her. "Maybe I should bring things like that up more often when you're kissing my neck. And don't be mad at Paul Jake. He just wanted to help and he did. You should thank him too."

"I just wish I could have helped you Ness. I wanted to but I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were." "I know Jake, sometimes we need someone else to help, and that's what Paul did. So don't be mad at him." "I'm still mad at him Ness, you can't change that. He imprinted on my sister. You've seen his temper. And you have no idea how he acts with women..." "Jake, Rachel is his imprint, not just some woman, you know he will take care of her. Just like you take care of me." Jake let out a frustrated groan. "That's what I'm afraid of." He mumbled. Nessie laughed softly.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to go now." Jake placed a few more kisses on her neck. "Where do you want to go Ness?" "I'll decide when we leave." Jake growled playfully then stood up taking her hand. They said their goodbyes to everyone and walked around the front to his bike. He lifted her up and then climbed on himself. "So, where to?" "How bout the beach?" Jake grinned at her and then started the bike and sped off.

* * *

><p>As Paul walked with Rachel he thought she looked as though she was having an internal debate about something. He had always had a crush on Rachel, and he thought she was hotter than hell. She hadn't spoken to him since they left Sams. They were approaching Jakes house now. "Are you okay Rachel?" She spun around just inches from him to face him. "What do you think Paul? I just got back into town only to find out that my brother imprinted on a half vampire human thing, I hurt my hand punching him because I forgot at first, and you...out of all of them you had to be the one to imprint on me." She was almost fuming as she said the last part and Paul thought she looked even sexier than before.<p>

"And what is so bad about me Rachel? You know I can't control the imprinting." "Your temper is what is so bad about you Paul." She was right in front of him now and she looked pissed. And damn it was turning him on. "You have one of the hottest tempers I have ever seen. I have seen you lose it over the stupidest things Paul. I just don't want to deal with it so you just can just stay away from me and..." Rachel was cut off when Paul suddenly crushed his lips to hers. He grabbed her hips tight and pulled her against his body. He groaned into her mouth at the contact and surprisingly she parted her lips, moaning as his tongue dominated hers. He had expected her to fight it but she didn't.

The second his lips touched hers all sense seemed to leave her. He kissed her hard for a few more moments then moved his lips to her ear. "You are so sexy when you're mad." His words were a deep panted whisper. At hearing them she realzied that she had been mad before he kissed her. She pushed her hands against his chest to push him away but he didn't let go.

"You are such an ass Paul, let go of me." "Hmmm...I think I rather like seeing you so mad. It's quite sexy." Rachel struggled harder against him. "So help me Paul if you don't let me go..." Paul chuckled. "What in the hell is so god damn funny Paul?" "You say I have a temper Rachel, well I think I know why I imprinted on you." "Please enlighten me Paul, why?" "Because your temper is just as bad as mine. If it wasn't for the fact that you would hurt yourself, you would have slapped me or punched me already. We're perfect for each other." Rachel brought her hand back ready to do just that not caring about the result, but Paul grabbed her wrist. "As much as I like seeing you fiesty, I don't want to see you hurt yourself again." Paul kissed her hand then let go of her completely.

She instantly missed his warmth that she had felt when he held her to him. But she wasn't going to tell him that. She glared at him trying to think of something to say even though every part of her body wanted to run back to his arms. "Just stay away from me Paul or...I'll have Sam order you too and Jake will kick your ass." Paul sighed "Rachel, Sam wouldn't order anyone to stay away from their imprint, at least not for long anyway. It would hurt us too much. And Jake...you know I would beat his ass and as fun as that might be, I wouldn't want to do something to upset you."

"Ughhhhh, you are such an ass, I'm going inside now. Goodbye Paul." Rachel turned and ran inside. Paul wanted to go after her but he knew she was pissed he had kissed her. He couldn't believe the way she had kissed him back. The way he felt when she opened her lips for him...he was gonna have to go home and take a cold shower now. He only hoped that she would talk to him later. He knew he couldn't stay away from her. He already felt he needed her.

* * *

><p>Ryan followed Leah as she headed to the woods in front of Sams house. He was trying to figure out what to say to her. He knew she was jealous of Nessie but she was also mad at him because he hadn't touched her since he lost his control. He hadn't even slept in the same room with her. Not that he slept anyway. He was too distraught to sleep at the time. She was a little ways ahead of him as he made sure to walk much slower than her. He looked at the trees around them. They were far enough in the woods now where no one would hear them. Leah turned around to look at him and realized how far behind he was. When she started to walk toward him, Ryan jumped up and perched himself on a branch of a tree. Leah looked up at him and he could tell she was mad.<p>

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Her question surprised him. He took a deep breath, not moving from his spot in the tree. "The only thing that makes me mad, is how you act towards Nessie sometimes. But I understand why you do it. Otherwise, no, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who screwed this up." Leah thought for a moment. "If you're not mad at me aside from Renesmee, then why do you keep pushing me away?"

"You do remember what I did to you right? I completely lost control and I could have killed you. That's not something you should forgive me for." "That's what's been bothering you, you think I shouldn't be so forgiving? Well guess what, I was never mad at you for it, so there was never anything for me to forgive. I wanted it to happen just as much as you did, and I'm not sorry that it happened."

"Leah, do you understand I could have killed you? I tried so hard to keep from doing that to you, you know that. That's why I stayed away from you. I was miserable the whole time. Then when Nessie made me hunt, I had just started to feed and I saw you. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to and knowing that happened, scares the shit out of me. I don't want to hurt you ever. I was so angry and disappointed in myself for losing control like that...you should hate me."

"No Ryan, I don't believe you could have killed me. I believed what Carlisle and Sam said. I wouldn't have imprinted on someone that could be so easily lethal to me. And I do know how miserable you were because I could feel it too. That's why I came looking for you. When I saw you...I knew I should have run away but I didn't, I couldn't. I can't explain it. It just felt right. I'm sorry if you felt angry or disappointed about it, but I'm not, and it's not just your fault, so stop blaming yourself. And you know what else? We know for sure now that you can't hurt me that way. It was bound to happen one way or another, and now we know. You don't have to be sorry or worry about it anymore. And I don't think avoiding me is going to help either of us. I get that you didn't want it to happen that way, and that it scares you that you had no control but…I loved every second of it. Like it or not, that was part of who you are, and you don't have to hide that from me, ever. I just want to know one thing Ryan. Do you regret it?" Leah whispered the last part, a sadness in her voice.

Ryan looked into her eyes from where he was and he could see that she meant what she said. She really didn't blame him. And she really didn't regret what happened. She wasn't mad at him in the slightest. He jumped down from the tree and landed directly in front of her. He stood there hesitating unsure until she put her hand on his cheek rubbing her thumb over his skin. Her touch was gentle and reassuring. "The truth Leah, I don't regret it. I do wish it hadn't happened when I had no control over it, but what I felt when I did that with you….there's no words to describe it. And that's also what I have been beating myself up over. I kept trying to convince myself that I did, but I don't. I was angry and disappointed in myself because I knew I should regret it, but I didn't. And also because as I already told you, I thought I could have killed you or hurt you and that's the last thing I want to happen."

"Don't run from me, You don't have to be afraid anymore." Leahs words were just a whisper. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, his lips brushing hers gently at first. When his lips touched hers his body felt instant fire surge through him. He deepened the kiss gently sucking her bottom lip and slipping his tongue in her mouth. They both moaned when their tongues met and he pulled her body tighter against his. She could feel him getting hard as his body pressed against hers. He groaned into their kiss before moving his lips from hers.

When he spoke his words were quiet and panted "I-I love you Leah."


	63. Chapter 63

**Just a reminder that I am not Stephanie Meyers and I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>Leah's eyes got wide as she stared at him still trying to catch her breathe. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "What did you say?" She knew it sounded stupid but she had to be sure. "I love you Leah. I'm not going to run from you again. I promise." "Don't make a promise you can't keep, I'm sure you'll run from me again sooner or later. I love you too."<p>

He crushed his lips to hers kissing her hard and soft at the same time, their lips molding to each other perfectly. He was in complete control and he planned to keep it that way. His hands slid up her shirt over her bare skin. He broke the kiss long enough to remove her shirt and his. When he pressed his lips back to hers he gently nipped her bottom lip but there was a slight hesitation Leah could sense. She ran her hands over his chest and whispered "You don't have to be afraid." He looked at her again. "I need you to promise you will tell me if I do something you don't want me to do or if I hurt you." "I don't think that's going to happen, but I promise I will tell you." Ryan took her lips again and this time he didn't hesitate. He kissed her passionately and nipped her bottom lip gently. As his tongue slid into her mouth his hands moved to the waist of her shorts. He slid them off of her letting them fall to the ground. Her hands did the same to his pants and he kicked them off still kissing her. He laid her gently on the ground and hovered over her body looking into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He covered her body with his and he let out a quiet growl when their bodies met. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her lips softly but deep. She wrapped her arms around his neck twisting her fingers in his hair. He moved his lips to her neck kissing her skin gently suckling in some spots. Her hands got tighter in his hair and she moaned when he lightly nipped at the skin. "Please." She panted quietly. He moved his lips to her ear. "Not now. Right now, I want to make love to you." He kissed her neck again down to her collar bone. He ran one hand down her body, over her breasts, her stomach, trailing between her legs. When his fingers ran softly through her pussy he felt how wet she was. He growled softly against her skin. "You're so wet for me."

He brought his lips to hers again bracing his arms beside her as he slowly entered her. "Oh god…" She moaned as he slid inch by inch slowly until he was buried inside. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside and he growled pleasurably. His movements were slow and tender, he caressed her face with his hand as he thrust slowly in and out of her, going deeper each time. Her breathing grew deeper and harder as her moans increased. He increased his pace thrusting faster and harder each time until he felt her muscles clamp around him. "Let it go baby,…. cum with me….fuck" As her muscles continued to clench around him his dick hardened more and pulsed inside of her. He thrust hard and deep one more time burying himself inside her and as she screamed out his name he released inside of her. When their shudders subsided he collapsed on top of her before rolling to the side, pulling her with him wrapping his arms tight around her.

They laid together in silence for a few moments just holding each other close. Then Ryan kissed her lips briefly before speaking softly "We should probably get back to your house before Seth sends out a search party. Plus you need to eat, you didn't eat at Sam's." "Don't worry about Seth, he's harmless. And don't worry about me so much." "I'm going to worry no matter what you say Leah. I meant it when I said I love you, I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you're ok. C'mon." Ryan kissed her forehead and moved to get up grabbing her hand. "Fine, but I would much rather stay out here with you." Ryan chuckled and grabbed their clothes, tossing Leah hers. Once they were dressed they headed back to her house.

* * *

><p>When Jake and Nessie arrived at the beach on the reservation it was empty. Jake lifted Nessie off the bike. He was taken by surprise when she wrapped her legs around his waist before he could set her down. She crushed her lips against his kissing him intensely. He held her tighter against his body and when she felt how hard he was through his shorts she ground her hips against his. He growled against her lips and nipped her bottom lip begging her to part them for him. She opened her mouth letting his tongue take hers. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.<p>

As they kissed Jake carried her to the edge of the woods at the end of the beach where they were less likely to be seen. He leaned her against a tree pressing his body harder against hers growling into her mouth at the same time she moaned. Nessie broke their kiss and moved her lips to his neck sucking and nipping at the skin. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and she pulled it up. He helped lift his shirt off making it easier for her and then took her lips with his again, his kiss rougher than before. She ran her hands down the muscles on his chest and his body shuddered against her. She let her hand trail down between their bodies squeezing him through the clothing. He growled and moved his lips to her ear, nibbling her ear lobe "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" His voice was deep and raspy. He moved his lips to her neck kissing and sucking like she had done to him. He let his hands roam up her shirt cupping her breasts and squeezing them, rolling her nipples between her fingers. "God Jake…." Nessie panted out. He pulled her shirt up over her head and removed her bra. He let his mouth trail to her breasts, flicking his tongue against each nipple before taking one in his mouth and sucking it, then doing the same to the other.

He trailed kisses back up her collar bone and neck to her lips. His kiss was hard and dominating and Nessie kissed him back just as hard. She suddenly found herself being laid on the ground beneath him, somehow he had managed to remove the rest of their clothing. He pressed his body against hers letting just enough of his weight rest on her to make her moan at the contact of their naked skin. He rubbed his hard cock against her pussy growling into her mouth as she moaned. He broke their kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and he loved the flushed look on her face.

"Look at me Ness." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into his eyes. They were dark and filled with desire and love. He rubbed his hand gently over her cheek. "I love you Ness." His voice was deep and panted. "I love you too Jake…please." Nessies words were just as panted and with her last word Jake buried himself inside of her growling at the pleasure as she moaned out his name. He crushed his lips to hers as he began to move inside of her. His kiss went from rough and hard to gentle and soft and then back again as he thrust inside of her, going deeper at times. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper and he growled into her mouth.

He finally broke their kiss, his breathing hard, as he began to thrust harder and faster. She met his gaze and his eyes were wild and dark. She ran her nails down his chest causing a pleasurable pain to ripple through him as he thrust harder into her. "Fuck Ness…." Her breathing became more ragged and her moans grew louder. He felt her muscles tighten around him and his cock instantly hardened more if that were possible. He thrust even harder into her and her orgasm crashed over her, her muscles clenching around him. He let out a deep growl as he began pulsing inside of her. "Fuck baby…" He thrust hard one last time as he came deep inside of her while she writhed beneath him.

He let his body collapse on top of her resting his weight on his arms until they both came back to earth. He kissed her lips softly whispering against them "I love you..so much." Nessie couldn't answer as she was still breathing hard and panting. He rolled to the side taking her with him. He held her against him caressing her back as he held her. Finally he heard her breathing become more even and she whispered "I love you too Jake, always."

After a few more moments she sighed and then propped herself up to look at him. "Did you mean it when you said you were going to stay with me a few days?" Jake looked at her surprised. "Of course I did, I want to take care of you and make sure you're ok. Why?" "Well, because that means we have to talk to my parents, and my dad isn't going to be happy about it." "Do you really think he will have a big problem with it? I mean, we are having a baby and getting married." "Yeah but he's my dad, he wouldn't be him if he didn't put up a fuss." Jake chuckled at that. "Alright, I guess we should go then. I love you." "I love you Jake, I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing that." "Good, cause I love saying it to you, I love you." Nessie laughed and they both found their clothes and headed back to Jakes bike.

Of course just as Nessie expected, Edward flipped out at the idea of Jake and Nessie staying in the same house, let alone the same room. Bella had to put her sheild up after he got a glimpse of what had happened on the beach and tried to attack Jake. Bella and the other Cullens were finally able to convince him it was the best thing to do. After all, as Emmett pointed out, they couldn't get into any more trouble and that just made Edward more mad. But eventually he came around. They were going to stay at the Cullens big house and Bella was dragging Edward back to their cottage.

Ryan brought Leah over that evening. Nessie and Jake had been upstairs talking with Alice about wedding plans when Nessie suddenly flew down the stairs and opened the door just as Ryan was about to open it. She flung her arms around him in a hug causing Leah to growl at the unexpected show of emotion. Nessie mumbled a sorry to her and Ryan just laughed.

"I told you I'd be by if I didn't call. I see you're feeling better." "Yes, actually I am. I assume everything is ok with you two?" "More than ok." Ryan said cheerfully and Nessie smiled. Nessie noticed then that Leah sniffed the air. "Something wrong Leah?" "Um..no, just something smells really good." Nessie laughed. "Esme is cooking dinner. It's probably almost done. Come on, let's go see." Nessie grabbed Ryans free hand and pulled him along with Leah to the kitchen. Jake was there waiting for her. He saw that Leah didn't look to happy with Nessie tugging her and Ryan along. He gave a warning look to behave herself and she just huffed a little.

"Smells good Esme." Ryan said to her. "Thank you Ryan. I was just telling Jake it's just about done if you all want to have a seat at the table." Jake wrapped his arms around Nessie and pulled her to him causing her to let go of Ryan. Leah gave him a thankful look and Jake nodded to her. He placed a few kisses on her neck before leading her to the table with Ryan and Leah.

After a few minutes Esme brought over four plates of lasagna full of meat and cheese. She placed the two bigger ones in front of Jake and Leah and the smaller ones to Nessie and Ryan. Jake laughed and Esme looked at him curiously. "Sorry Esme, it's just, Leah doesn't eat as much as I do. I know she's a wolf like me, but she still eats like a normal girl most of the time." "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Just eat what you want then." "It's ok, thank you." Leah almost whispered. When Ryan picked up his fork and started to eat Leah looked at him somewhat shocked. "What?" "I just, I've never seen you actually eat human food before." "Well, Esme is a great cook and this is one of the few things I actually like to eat." After that they were quiet while they ate and afterwards Jake and Ryan tried to help Esme clean up but she refused of course.

Nessie somehow managed to convince Ryan to stay at the house for the night with them who in turn had to convince Leah to stay in a house full of vampires. Jake had to assure her that it was ok. "Nothing is going to happen Leah, you'll be fine." He had said more than once already. She finally gave in, after all she couldn't tell her imprint no in the end even though she had tried.

The rest of the week went by without too much trouble. Nessie got Ryan and Leah to stay more than just the one night. She was extremely happy having both Jake and Ryan around. Jake and Leah would both have their moments of jealousy but they managed to keep it under control and not show it too much. There had been a few outbursts by Edward when he would show up without Bella and picked up a few of Jakes thoughts about what he and Nessie had been doing in her room, or her shower, even once in the garage. Luckily Emmett and Jasper had been there to restrain him or calm him down. Otherwise everything was good.

It was Friday now and Nessie had suggested that she and Ryan hunt and then they all go down to the beach on the reservation. Jake was all for it and Leah didn't mind the beach but Jake knew she didn't care to hunt. He told her she could either watch or go ahead of them and wait at the beach. She hadn't told anyone what she decided.

The four of them walked outside into the trees. Nessie and Ryan waited while Jake and Leah stripped and phased. Ryan was still a little hesitant at being so close to Leah in her wolf form. Nessie grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Jake and Leah. She let go when they were right next to them and looked at Ryan with playful glint in her eyes. He knew what she was going to do an in the next second she was gone and Ryan quickly took off after her. 'What the hell, why did they just take off Jake?' Leah growled in her thoughts. Jake quickly started to follow their scent and Leah followed him. 'Nessie likes to race and sometimes even hide when we, or they, hunt.' Jake ignored the fact she had growled. It didn't take them long to catch up. Jake could hear Nessies laughter as she ran through the trees and it made him smile inside. When her laughter died down and he saw Ryan catch up to her they both crouched and he knew that they had found their prey.

Sure enough when Jake walked up beside Nessie he saw the deer in the feild below. The three of them attacked at the same time easily taking down their prey. Jake watched Nessie as he tore into the meat on his kill. He found himself becoming more protective of her with each day. He had to be sure she was ok. Then he heard Leah mumbling in his thoughts. 'If you don't want to feel left out Leah then just try it. It's not so bad.' 'But how Jake, we're still people ya know. How do you just...let go like that?' 'You have to let the wolf have control Leah, it's natural for a wolf to eat this way, just let your wolf out and you'll be fine. Look, theres a few deer at the edge over there, try it. It's not so bad.'

Leah took a few deep breaths debating for a moment. She tried to summon her wolf to take over her mind but it was hard to do. She needed something to piss her off. Jake heard her thought and suddenly an image of Nessie and Ryan came into her thoughts. Jake was remembering when Nessie and Ryan had slept together. Leah growled fiercly at the thought and suddenly took off running toward the deer.

Ryan snapped his head up when he heard the paws thudding on the ground. He watched shocked as Leah took down a deer and quickly killed it before tearing into it. He had never seen her actually hunt before and the fact that she had let her wolf have enough control to do it turned him on. He watched her for a few more minutes before returning to his own kill. This was the third one he had drained now. Jake didn't miss the way Ryan watched Leah. He had seen that look in Nessies eyes many times. Leah had seen him watching her. 'Why was he staring at me Jake?' 'If that look in his eyes means the same as when I see it in Nessies, then...' Jake let his thoughts trail into breif images of what had happened the times he and Nessie hunted alone together and she had given him that look. Leah couldn't believe that seeing her hunt would actually make him feel that way.

'It's not that hard to believe Leah, we're animals after all.' Jake chuckled at his own comment. He noticed Nessie walking over to him then. She put her hand in his fur and he loped off towards the trees with her. He phased when they were a few feet in and pulled his shorts on. "I think we should head to the beach and wait for them there Ness." "Are you sure that's a good idea Jake? I mean, Ryans still getting used to..." Trust me Ness, he'll be fine." "How do you know Jake?" "You know that look you give me sometimes when we hunt, the one that usually leads to other things?" "Yeah, so?" "I saw Ryan watching Leah with that same look in his eyes." "Oh, well, ok, I guess we should go on ahead." Jake laughed and took her hand as they started toward the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to my reviewer as always. Any reviews are always welcome and appreciated. I am trying to bring this story to a close so i can start on the sequel i have in mind. I hadn't originally planned on adding Paul imprinting in but it had to happen because its important for my sequel. Any ideas suggestions or thoughts feel free to let me know.<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

Ryan had finished draining his last kill and was crouched in the field watching Leah. He still couldn't believe she was actually hunting and eating it. He also couldn't believe just how turned on that made him, although he was still weary of the wolf itself in the back of his mind. She seemed to finish with her meal as she wiped her muzzle in the grass and licked her paws. She looked over at him noticing now that he was crouched watching her. He suddenly tensed as she started to walk over to him, almost as if she was stalking him rather than walking toward him. Instinctively he suddenly disappeared running to the trees. Leah had done as Jake said and let her wolf take control of her so she instantly gave chase stopping just in front of the trees. She gazed around in the woods then gazed back at the field when she heard the lightest thud in front of her. She snapped her head back around and and pinned Ryan to the tree with her paws. For a split second she thought he looked amused although she could feel his tension.

Even in her wolf form she could see his ice blue eyes growing darker by the second even though he just fed. She phased and before he had a chance to say anything she crushed her lips against his. Ryan was shocked by the force of her kiss but he quickly responded just as forcefully. Leah licked her tongue around his lips and she could taste the blood that lingered from the animals he had drained. She pressed her naked body against him and moaned a she nipped his bottom lip. He growled softly as he opened his mouth letting her tongue collide with his. He grabbed her hips pulling her harder against him as she continued kissing him. She moved her lips to kiss his neck nipping as she did eliciting more quiet growls from him. He tried to gain control and spin her around but as he tried to move her she pushed him harder against the tree. He hadn't realized she was so strong and that only made his animal side want to play more.

As she pinned him against the tree and kissed his neck he let his hands trail down her sides digging just a little causing her to nip harder on his skin. He slipped his hand between their bodies and ran his fingers over her slit causing her to growl against him and pause for the briefest moment. But it was enough for him to catch her off guard. He gripped her tightly with the hand on her waist and pushed back with his strength causing them to tumble to the ground with her beneath him. She growled almost fiercely but he smothered the growl by covering her mouth with his kissing her hard and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

His other hand was still playing with her and without warning he thrust a finger inside of her causing her hips to buck against his hand. He continued to kiss her and thrust his finger adding a second with it. He left her lips and trailed kisses over her neck nipping roughly at her skin. Her nails dug into his shoulder slightly and he growled as he continued his trail down her breasts, sucking roughly on each nipple before continuing down her stomach. His tongue trailed down to find her clit and as he started to lick and suck on it she began moaning and growling as her body writhed beneath him. When her muscles started to clench around his fingers he nipped gently against her clit and sucked harder on it. She half growled and half screamed out his name as she came against his hand and mouth. When he felt her shudders subside he removed his fingers and kissed his way back up her body. When he looked in her eyes they were darker than he had ever seen them.

Her hands tugged at his shirt and pulled it up over his head before flipping him over pinning him to the ground. He growled as her lips crushed his and her hands trailed down his chest making him shudder until she reached the button on his jeans. She undid them and her lips left his trailing down his neck to his chest, stopping to flick each of his nipples with her tongue. His grip tightened on her hips as she nipped each one. She slid out of his grasp moving her body as she continued kissing down his stomach.

She pulled his pants off tossing them aside and let her hand grasp his already hard cock. She ran her hand up the length of it causing him to hiss with pleasure. She ran her tongue over the head before sucking it into her mouth. His hands grasped in her hair as she took in as much of him as she could. "Fuck" He hissed out as he thrust his hips gently up. She swirled her tongue around him as she continued taking him in her mouth, sucking a little harder. When he felt her drag her teeth slightly against him it was all he could take. He grabbed her and pulled her up attempting to flip her over but she pinned back down to the ground growling as she did. He returned the growl trying again and again she pinned him down.

This time he felt her position herself over him rubbing her wet pussy slightly against his dick. He growled and tried to push her down onto him but somehow she was still stronger at the moment. She smiled wickedly continuing to rub against him. She let just the head slide inside of her dragging her nails over his chest causing another growl as he tried to thrust his hips upward. She lifted herself just enough so he couldn't go any deeper just yet. She leaned down and licked her tongue along his neck to his ear as his hands gripped her hips digging his nails into her skin. She growled into his ear before whispering "Is there something you want?"

He growled at her words trying again to force her hips down onto him and failing. His body shuddered with anticipation as she continued running her nails along his chest. She wanted control of the situation and he knew just how to make her lose it. She whispered again in his ear "Just tell me what you want." He tangled his hand in her hair gripping her head as she kissed his neck again. He turned his head so he could do the same to her. He placed hot kisses along her neck roughly nipping at her skin. He heard her breathing change to pants and her heart rate sped up. She realized what he was doing and she knew she would lose the upper hand if he did. She tried to move but before she could she felt his teeth sink into her skin as he growled against her. His grip tightened in her hair and she was lost as he held her to him. She vaguely felt his dick harden more as she had been teasing him and he was still slightly inside of her though barely. He only took the a small amount of her blood not wanting to weaken her too much. As he released his teeth from her skin and licked her neck his hands moved to her hips and flipped them over as he thrust hard inside of her.

He growled out his pleasure as she cried out at the same time. He moved his lips to her ear as he remained buried inside of her and growled in a deep husky voice "It's not nice to tease when I'm so worked up." He kissed her lips roughly as he slowly moved his hips back until he was almost out her, then almost tortuously slow he slid back into her smiling against her lips as she half growled and half moaned. He broke the kiss and watched her with lust filled eyes as he repeated the same movement several times causing her to writhe slightly beneath him. He growled playfully into her ear again "Now, tell me what you want my love." He hadn't expected her to give in to his demand so when she did he was a little surprised. "MORE..please" Her words were panted breaths. He thrust a little harder going deeper into her. "Like this…?" Her answer was a moan "Ryan…please…." and he thrust again into her making his pace a little harder and faster each time.

He pulled her legs up around his waist causing him to go even deeper and she cried out meeting his thrusts with her own. His thrusts were hard and deep and fast, more than humanly possible now. Her nails dug into his biceps and he felt her muscles clench around his cock, milking him hard. He growled out deeply as her orgasm crashed over her. His dick stiffened and began pulsing inside of her. She screamed out his name and he suddenly felt her bite down hard on his shoulder. At the feel of her bite another deep growl escaped and he thrust one last time deep inside of her as he came. When their shudders subsided he rested on top of her keeping his weight on his arms and softly brushed his lips against hers. "I love you" he whispered against her lips. "I love you too." Her words were still panted whispers. He rolled to the side taking her with him and held her for a few moments. When her breathing became more normal he spoke quietly.

"We should probably head to the beach, I'm sure Jake and Nessie are waiting for us." "Do we have to?" Leah whispered back. "I don't want them to worry. You know they will." Leah propped herself up to look at him now. "They know you can't hurt me. And you're my imprint, so they know I would never hurt you. I didn't….scare you…did I?" Ryan brushed his hand across her cheek. "I was a little scared, but more than that, seeing you hunt like that, in case you hadn't noticed, made me want you more than I ever thought possible. And I may not be able to hurt you with my bite, but there is always a chance of…if I take too much from you." Ryan whispered the last part.

Leah brushed his lips with hers before responding. "I trust you, I don't think you would ever do that. I think Jake knew what was going to happen anyway so his only worry will be if Nessie get's worried. And for the record, next time I'll be more prepared for your little trick, and my wolf may not be so nice about you gaining control like that." She said the last part playfully with a hint of menace dancing in her eyes. Ryan laughed softly.

C'mon, let's get dressed and get to the beach before they come looking for us…wait…how would Jake know?" As they found their clothes and threw them on Leah looked at him almost shyly. "He saw you watching me. He said the look in your eyes was the same that Nessie gets when they sometimes hunt and …..they end up doing things." Leah whispered so quietly Ryan knew she was embarrassed that Jake had known. He walked over to her and pulled her to him kissing her softly again. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Leah nodded as he kissed her again one last time before taking her hand and leading her to the beach.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Jake and Nessie long to get to the beach. As soon as they walked onto the sand Nessie quickly threw her shirt and shorts off leaving her in a deep blue skimpy bikini. She ran towards the water looking back and smiling at Jake. He quickly threw his shirt off and ran after her, catching just before she was about to dive forward. He grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back to him as she giggled. Jake placed kisses down her neck as he pulled her hips back against his body. She leaned her head back against his chest for just a moment before darting out of his arms and into the water, splashing him as she did.<p>

Jake swam after her and caught her as she came back up out of the water. He pulled her to him brushing the wet hair from her face. His lips met hers in a slow but passionate kiss. She nipped his bottom lip and slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments she broke the kiss breathing hard just as he was. "Race ya back to shore...' Nessie barely whispered before darting away again. Jake growled playfully knowing she heard him. He quickly swam after her and then ran onto the sand. He caught her and they both tumbled in the sand with him hovering over her. He let his body rest gently on hers bringing his lips to her ear. "You know what it does to me when you run like that.." His words were deep whispers and she shuddered from the feel of his hot breath in her ear. He crushed his lips to hers letting his tongue slip in her mouth. He was so into the kiss he didn't notice someone else had walked onto the beach.

"Christ sakes Jake, you do know this beach isn't private right?" Jakes head snapped up as he growled to see Paul a few feet away from them. Nessie laughed at Jakes reaction but Jake quickly moved off of her and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her possesively. Nessie noticed that Paul almost looked distressed.

"What the hell do you want Paul?" Jake growled out. "JAKE. Don't talk to Paul that way." Jake pulled his arms tighter around her and Paul snickered. "Paul, what's wrong?" Nessie asked him. Paul plopped down in the sand in front of them and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I interupted you two but, I really need your help Jake." Nessie looked a little confused but Jake knew exactly what he wanted help with. "Hell no, forget it, you're on your own Paul."

"How do you even know what he wants Jake, you can't just say no without hearing him out. What do you need help with Paul?" Paul sighed again. "Jake knows what I want, that's why he answered so quick. It's Rachel. I can't stand being away from her and she won't hardly talk to me let alone let me see her. I know she feels the same way I do because last week when I walked her home we kissed and the way she responded..." He was cut off by a very menacing growl from Jake. Nessie slapped his arm. "Knock it off Jake. She may be your sister but she's his imprint. You know how hard it is to be apart. Or have you forgotten?"

Jake took a deep breathe. "Please Jake, I don't know what else to do. I can feel how miserable she is without me and it's killing me." "Fine. But if you hurt her in anyway Paul, I swear I will rip your head off." "Believe me Jake, if I ever hurt her, I'll be begging you to kill me. I wouldn't be able to live with it if I did. But I won't. I love her so much already, I can't explain it."

"Be at your house later this evening. I know she misses you she just doesn't want to admit it. This wasn't part of her plan when she came back you know. She knows how this works and she knows that you two are going to be together. She was trying to make it on her own terms but can't seem to decide what those are. I shouldn't do this for you but...I do kinda owe you for helping Nessie like you did before...twice."

A smile appeared on Pauls face. "Thanks Jake, I'll make sure I'm home. I really appreciate it." "Yeah whatever."

Nessie suddenly shot up out of Jakes arms and both he and Paul watched her with shock as she raced half way across the sand almost knocking Ryan over who was holding Leahs hand as they walked onto the beach. "How the hell did she get out of your grip Jake? I saw how you were holding her." Jake sighed and growled at the same time. "I don't know Paul. She does that a lot lately whenever she feels his presence." "Well, glad it's you and not me, I don't think I could handle it as well as you. Leah doesn't look very happy though." "Believe me Paul, it takes every bit of control I have not to tear him apart when she does that. I get the whole friends thing between them really, but it's hard knowing she can feel him sometimes like she can me. Especially when she does that."

Leah was beside them suddenly alone. "Can't you control her Jake?" Leah growled at him. Jake growled back at her and Paul spoke."Give him a break Leah, it's not his fault Nessie is so emotional. He's her best friend and they have that wierd connection since she became pregnant. Get used to it. What the hell have you been up to anyway?" Leah growled at Paul now as Nessie and Ryan finally headed towards them. "What are talking about Paul?" "You just look flushed and your hair is all a mess and ...oh shit, never mind." He had just figured out on his own what she had been up to. Leah glared at him again as Nessie and Ryan finally approached.

Ryan stopped a few steps back causing Nessie to stop with him and Paul couldn't help the smirk that crawled on his face. "Paul..." Nessie sounded a little annoyed. "What, I didn't do anything, I was just standing here." Nessie sighed. "Ryan...Paul won't hurt you. I promise." "I was just leaving anyway. Bye Nessie, I'll see ya later Jake, and thanks again." Jake nodded and Paul ran back toward the trees to go home.

Nessie didn't miss the possessive look in Jakes eyes when she met his gaze. It made her feel protected but also pissed at the same time although she wasn't sure why. She tried to brush off the feeling as she really didn't want to fight with anyone right now. She dropped Ryans hand and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking over to Jake. Leah walked over and grabbed Ryans hand just as possessively and walked closer to the water. Jake wrapped his arms tight around Nessie and whispered in almost a growl "Do you have to do that every time Ness?" Nessie sighed and simply whispered a sorry to him before brushing her lips breifly to his. She took his hand and he enclosed his tightly around hers. They walked to where Ryan and Leah had plopped down in the sand close to the water.

They stayed at the beach most of the day, sometimes chasing each other in and out of the water, laughing and splashing around. A few times Jake had to keep his own temper in check along with Leahs when Nessie and Ryan would run after each other leaving Jake and Leah on the beach until they would decide to appear to playfully interfere by joining them. Really they only did it because their jealousy got the best of them and if they hadn't Jake would have no hope of controlling either himself or Leah.

When they finally got back to the Cullens house, they were greeted by Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. Edward saw the looks on Jake and Leahs faces but he was a little confused since Bella put her sheild around the four of them as soon as she heard them approach. He noticed that Jasper tensed a little and he could still read his thoughts. Jasper could feel the possessive feelings coming off of Leah and especially Jake. Nessie seemed to notice her fathers confusion. "Daddy, is everything ok?" Edward looked back at his daughter and he noticed the way Jake stayed close to her and held her hand tightly in his. "Yes, everything is fine sweetheart. Are you all ok? Did you guys have a nice time?" "We're fine daddy. We went hunting and then to the beach. Jake and I are going to go change. Jake has to go talk to his sister soon but he'll be back when he's done. Right Jake?" "Yeah, but I won't be gone long." Edward nodded and the four of them walked to the stairs.

As they started up the stairs Jake let Nessie and Ryan go ahead of them as he held Leah back with him walking more slowly. Edward and Jasper could hear them talking. "What the hell Jake?" Leah practically hissed at him. "You're coming with me when I leave Leah." Jake had paused at the top of the stairs. "Like hell I am, I'm not leaving those two hear alone..." "Don't make me have to order you Leah. I am not leaving you alone with Nessie and Ryan together. Your as jealous as I was in the beginning and I'm not taking my chances." Jake growled the words at her. "I think you need a reality check Jacob, you're still jealous and it seems to be getting worse not better if you ask me." Jake growled at her but he knew she was right. He heard Jasper whisper downstairs.

"Should we interfere?" Jacob didn't hear a reply but Edward must have nodded because he felt a slight wave of calm come over him and he noticed Leah relaxed just a little too. He growled loudly so they would know it was directed at them. He heard Alices tinkling laugh and Jasper muttered a sorry. Jake turned back to Leah.

"Are you going to make me order you Leah?" "Whatever Jake, it better not take long or I'll kick your ass." Jake growled a warning at her and then walked off to Nessies room and Leah went into Ryans across the hall.

Jake heard the shower running in Nessies bathroom and was glad that he had a few minutes to compose his temper. He took a few deep breathes and laid back on her bed to wait for her. He heard her come out moments later but he didn't move from his spot on the bed. He kept his eyes closed and he felt her climb over him straddling his lap still wrapped in her towel. When he felt her grind her hips against he reached up and pulled her down so her body covered his and he kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss but all too quickly they were interupted by a soft knock at the door followed by Alice's voice.

"Your father says you better stop what you're doing right now before he comes and breaks down the door." Nessie laughed softly but Jacob groaned as he muttered "Fucking leeches and their senesitvie hearing." Then he heard Alice laugh as she replied "Actually we didn't hear anything, Japser picked up your emotions and Edward read his thoughts."

Nessie lightly brushed his lips one more time before slowly moving over his body and going to her closet. She turned back to see him still laying across the bed. "Aren't you going to get up Jake?" Jake muttered "I think you already did that for me Ness."

"I heard that." Edward growled from downstairs. "Sorry daddy." Nessie mumbled loud enough for him to hear her. Jake got off the bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower. When he came out he had on only his blue jean cut offs. Nessie turned and gaped at his body. Water was dripping down his abs and his hair was still wet and messy.

She walked over and rubbed her hands down his chest as she pressed her lips to his. He growled softly against her lips and ended their kiss sooner than he would have liked. "Ness, your father is downstairs and I have go see Rachel. Trust me, I would love nothing more than to...stay here with you." He stumbled over his words not wanting Edward to hear what he really wanted to do to his daughter.

Nessie sighed but backed away so he could get his shoes and shirt. "So you're making Leah go with you and you want me to stay here?" Jake gave a frustrated sigh. "It's not that I want you to stay here Ness it's just, well, Rachel doesn't know you that well and I don't want her freaking out right now over anything. I have to get her to Pauls and that's going to be hard enough."

"But you're taking Leah with you because you don't trust her with me?" "You heard that huh?" Nessie nodded. "It's not really that I don't trust her, I just don't want to take any chances. I have seen her growl at you one too many times when she gets jealous of you and Ryan and I want to make sure it doesn't go further than that with her. I know how hard it is to watch when someone else has their hands on your imprint." Jake said the last part in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Jake, really I am." Nessie looked like she was on the verge of tears and Jake didn't understand why. He finished putting his shoes on and walked over to her wrapping her in a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for Ness. I get ok, I really do, but that doesn't mean it's easy for me, or for Leah. But we'll deal with it, ok, I promise, you have nothing to worry about. I love you." Nessie stayed in his arms for a few moments and as she pulled back she simply replied "Love you too Jake. I guess you should go so you can get back sooner." Jake nodded.

They walked out of Nessies room and Jake paused in front of Ryans door. "Leah, let's go." Jake then continued with Nessie down the stairs. Edward glared at him and Jake ignored him. A few seconds later Leah came down the stairs with Ryan behind her.

"Let's get this over with already." She almost growled when she said it. Jake kissed Nessie very briefly on the lips and ran out the door with Leah behind him.

They both stripped tying their clothes around their ankles as always and phased. Jake started running as fast as he could with Leah on his heels. 'So what's the plan Jake?' 'We have to convince Rachel to come with us to Paul's.' 'And you expect me to do what exactly?' 'Help me get it through her stubborn head that the only way she will feel better is if she see's him.' Leah thought for a moment. 'Why don't you just tell her we want her to hang out with us and catch up then drop her at Pauls door. She doesn't know where he lives so by the time she figures out what you're doing...' 'I hadn't thought of that. She'll be pissed at me for it but when isn't she pissed at me for somthing right? She is my sister after all.' Leah pounded harder on the ground causing Jake to pick up his pace as well.

When they came to the edge of the trees by Jakes house they phased back and threw their clothes on. Jake walked into the house with Leah not far behind him. Rachel was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest and her head down.

"Rachel?" When she lifted her head Jake could tell she'd been crying. "What do you want Jake?" "Rachel you know you're not going to feel better until you talk to him." Rachel glared at him. "Alright well, come on, we're taking you out, Leah and I." "I don't want to go out Jake. I want to stay right here." "Well tough shit Rachel. You need to get out of this house. We're not taking no for an answer. You can come willingly or I'll drag you out kicking and screaming and you know I'm strong enough to do it." Rachel glared at him more and mumbled "Fine." She got up off the couch and walked back the bedroom that used to be hers. She came out a few minutes later, her hair brushed and Jake could tell she had splashed water on her face. She went to grab her pusrse but Jake stopped her. "You don't need to bring that, just your keys and phone."

Rachel followed Jake and Leah outside. "So where are we going? Aren't we taking you're car?" "No, we're walking, it's not far, don't worry so much." Rachel scowled at him and stood where she was. Jake walked over to her and looped his arm around hers pulling her along. "Come on, I'm your brother, you can trust me." "Hardly." Rachel mumbled but let Jake lead her away from the house.

About fifteen minutes later they were approaching Pauls house. As Jake started walking with Rachel in tow toward the steps of the porch Rachel tried to stop him with no luck. "Jake, who's house is this?" Jake started up the few steps still pulling her along. He ignored her as he knocked on the door. Rachel started to try and pull away but Jake tighted his grip around her arm. "JACOB BLACK! Whos. House. is...this." She whispered the last word as the door opened while she was yelling at Jake and Paul stood in the doorway.

A small smile came across Pauls face but he also felt bad because he had heard Rachel ask Jake who's house they were at, which meant she didn't know they were bringing her here. He almost felt bad.

Rachel stared at Paul for a moment. Inside she was overjoyed to be near him at all, but this wasn't how she wanted it to happen. It was supposed to be on her terms, not because she was tricked. She knew it was useless to fight but she wasn't going to let Jake know that. Luckily Jake was paying attention enough to catch her wrist when she went to punch his face. "Rachel, you know that will only hurt you and not me. I'm sorry, but you're miserable and so was Paul. You need each other, and you need to talk to him. Since you wouldn't do it on your own..."

"I hate you Jacob. And you..." she pointed at Leah. "You knew he was doing this and you didn't even warn me. Don't you know girls are supposed to stick together?" Leah just huffed glared at Jake. Paul finally spoke. "Rachel, I'm sorry but please, I'm begging you, just come inside. I made dinner and everything. Jake's right, I have been miserable all week and I know you have too, I can feel it."

Rachel closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. Jake still hadn't let her go. "Fine. But I am so going to find a way to kick both your asses." Paul put his hand on Rachels arm gripping it gently but enough so she couldn't run if she tried. Rachel felt an instant heat go through her entire body. Jake let go and nodded to Paul and just before the door closed he shouted "Love ya Rach." "Fuck you Jake!" was her shouted reply and Jake laughed as he went back down the steps.

"See, wasn't that easier than telling her what you planned?" Leah asked annoyed. "Yeah, whatever, let's go, I wanna get back to Nessie." They ran to the woods on the side of Pauls house, stripped and phased, taking off back toward the Cullens.

* * *

><p>Paul chuckled at Rachel as she yelled her response through the closed door to Jake. She was definitely going to be handful with a temper that could probably match his own, and he wouldn't want it any other way. She was quite sexy when she was mad. She turned to face him when she stopped yelling. "And what exactly are you laughing at?" Yeah she was definitely mad.<p>

"I told ya you had a temper almost as bad as mine." Paul was only standing a few inches in front of her and she was still in front of the closed door. "You won't find it too funny when I find a way to kick your ass now will you?" Paul walked toward her and she backed up forgetting the door was right behind her. He placed his arms on the door on each side of her presumably trapping her, although she had enough room to slip out if she really wanted to, and looked in her eyes. He could see behind the anger she tried to portray. He bent down and whispered in her ear "I look forward to it actually." Then he kissed her lips not being able to resist.

Rachel wasn't surprised that Paul kissed her. She knew he was always confident in everything he did and he rarely did something he wasn't sure about. But she hated that he could read her so well. Still she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. It was what she had wanted all week, she was just to stubborn to give in to it. But now, there was nothing she could do to convince herself to stop him. His kiss was softer than she expceted but still rough at the same time. It ended all too soon for her liking but she'd be damned if she let it show just yet.

When Paul broke their kiss it wasn't because he wanted too. But he didn't know how long he could keep his control knowing that she wanted him like he did her. She didn't have to say it and he knew she was trying to hide it. But he could feel it in her emotions and the way she kissed him back so willingly. It was also in the look in her eyes beneath the anger she had let out before. He moved back just slightly and reached out for her hand. For just a moment she started to reach out but then she pulled her hand back, straightened herself up, and stalked past him in a huff toward the kitchen, which you could see from the entryway. Although she tried to come off as angry Paul could clearly see the fire in her eyes.

Paul followed quickly after her. She leaned back against the counter that was opposite of the stove. "So, you said you made dinner, I hope your a better cook than Jake." Rachel tried to keep her voice from showing her true feelings. She wanted to sound at least slightly annoyed. Paul grinned and grabbed the pot holders from beside the stove. He pulled out a pan that was bubbling with cheese. "I made you a five cheese lasagna with no meat and lots of extra cheese." Paul still had a grin on his face and as he turned to face Rachel a small smile crept on her lips without her permission.

"You remembered how I like it..." Paul had eaten dinner with Jake and his family in the past before Rachel moved away and he remembered that whenever they had lasagna she would complain about the meat and ask why she was the only one that would make it with just lots of cheese. It was one of her favorite things.

"Of course I remembered. I spent enough time with you and your family." Paul got a couple of plates, filling his three times as much as hers, and then got them each a glass and filled it with a home made iced tea. He set everything on the table and sat down next to Rachel. He saw the look of shock on her face. "What?" He asked her confused. "You're really going to eat all that?" He chuckled "Werewolf remember? Gotta keep up my strength if I'm gonna take on a wildfire like you now don't I?" He gave her a playfully look hoping she caught his hidden meaning. By the slight blush and barely angry glare she gave him before stuffing a fork full of food in her mouth, he knew she did. As she stuffed the food in her mouth she let out a soft moan and Paul almost choked on his own food. "Mmmmmmm, this is sooooooo good." She mumbled as she took another bite. They ate in silence mostly after that.

Paul kept watching Rachel as she seemed to be enjoying her food more than someone should. Or maybe she was just teasing him on purpose, he wasn't really sure. But it was driving him insane. When her plate was almost empty she took one last bite and set her fork down. Paul was staring at her and he had scooted closer to her without her realizing it. A bit of the melted cheese had dripped on to her lips when she had taken her last bite and Paul wanted so badly to lick it off her.

Knowing that they needed to talk and not knowing how long he could keep his hands off of her if he kissed her again he instead reached over and brushed it off with his thumb. Rachel closed her eyes at the touch but she didn't miss the heated look in his eyes before she did. He brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his fingers before she heard him say her name. "Rachel..." She opened her eyes and saw he still had that same look in them. She tried to shake it off to gain her sensibility back. It didn't work too well but she managed to fake it. "Want help cleaning up?" She knew right away that she had spoken too quietly and judging by the slight amusement now on Pauls face she was right.

"No, I got it. Why don't go get comfortable on the couch while I pick this stuff up and then we'll talk." Rachel shook her head and went to living area. She plopped herself down on one end of the couch and waited for Paul trying to clear her head of the feelings she was trying to avoid with no success.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think. As always thank you to my faithful reviewer, it is greatly apprecitated. Any reviews are alway welcome and appreciated.<strong>


	65. Chapter 65

Rachel closed her eyes but found that to be a mistake because rather than clearing her mind all she could think about was the look she had seen in Pauls eyes, the way she felt when he touched her, the way it felt when he kissed her. The few times she had slept the past week all she had done was dream about him, or more like what she wanted to do to him and him to her. She was brought out of her thought when she felt the cushions move beside her. She kept her eyes closed for another moment until she heard him whisper her name.

"Rachel?" She opened her eyes to see he was sitting rather close to her, only a few inches seperating them. She took a deep breath before responding to him. "What is it Paul?" "Well, I know you know how the imprinting works, and you know what I am and how that works too. I just didn't know if you had any questions you wanted to ask." Rachel thought about that for a moment as Paul watched her. "Do you always eat so much at one time Paul?" Paul caught the hint of playfulness in her voice. He figured she was trying to somehow ease the tension between them. "Yeah, and you think that's bad you should see what the other guys eat sometimes. They're just as bad. It's a wolf thing I guess." "I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to cook for any of you."

Paul could see she seemed to be contemplating something that made her almost look a bit concerned. He reached out and placed a hand on her arm to comfort her. "You can ask me anything Rachel." "It's just...is Jake really safe with...what was her name?" Paul gave a light chuckle. "Renesmee, but Nessie for short, and I can assure you he is safe with her. But Rachel, we can talk about everyone else some other time. Right now I want to know if you have any questions about...us, or me." Rachel again seemed to be contemplating what to say. She shifted more to face Paul and she noticed he had somehow gotten even closer leaving hardly any room between them. "You know when I came back, I didn't expect to find that my brother imprinted on a half vampire thing, and I didn't expect Leah to have an imprint, and the last thing I expected was for someone to imprint on me, let alone that it be you of all people."

Paul cupped his palm over her cheek trying to comfort her tension. Although he knew she meant what she said, he could still feel her emotions and they were betraying her words. In fact they were almost the complete opposite of what she seemed to be getting at. "Rachel..." She cut him off. She saw the heated look in his eyes. She wanted him to kiss her but she was too stubborn to make the move herself. She knew he could sense her emotions despite what she said and she hoped if she pushed hard enough he would call her bluff. Her next words were almost a whisper as Paul gently stroked her face.

"Has anyone ever rejected the imprint?" She noticed Pauls face slowly moving closer to hers. He kept his eyes locked with hers. "Not for long." Her next words were almost heated as she could feel his breath on her face. "What if I don't want this?" Paul knew by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice she didn't mean it. She wanted a reaction out of him and he knew. He would find out if the one he was going to give was the right one. His voice was deeper than before and just as whispered as hers had been "You don't mean that." Before she could answer he crushed his lips to hers kissing her with more passion than he originally intended. Rachel responded to his kiss with more force than he expected. She pushed him back against the couch continuing to kiss him as she swung her legs over his lap straddling him. At the same time she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and slipped her tongue in his mouth when he parted them causing him to growl softly as he gripped her hips with his hands. She broke the kiss panting for breath but he moved his lips to her neck trailing hot kisses up and down. "Did you …just growl …Paul? She stuttered the words out as his kisses were taking away her senses to think. Paul brought his lips to her ear, his hot breath causing a shiver to run through her. "It's just the animal inside me Rachel, does it bother you?" Rachel shook her head as he continued placing kisses down her neck.

"Paul?" "Hmmmm?" Was all Paul said as he kissed further up her neck behind her ear. "You're not…gonna turn wolf….when we….mmmmm…." Rachel couldn't finish her sentence. Paul was driving her crazy. She started to grind her hips against Paul. Paul chuckled softly but quickly stopped when Rachel started to grind against him. "No, you don't… oh fuck." Paul gripped her hips tighter and Rachel moaned when she felt how hard he was. He could smell her arousal now and He moved his hands one of them running up under her shirt up on her back while the other tangled in her hair pulling her to him. He kissed her hard slipping his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck threading her fingers through his short hair. Paul scooted forward on the couch and broke his kiss, both of them breathing hard. "Wrap your legs around me." His voice was deep and whispered, but also sounded a bit demanding. Rachel was surprised to find that she liked it. She didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist, at the same time she ground her hips harder against him. Paul growled as he covered her mouth with his again. He stood up moving his hands to cup her ass as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as he was inside he pushed her against the wall pressing his body into hers. They both groaned at the feel of it.

Paul moved his hands sliding them up her shirt cupping her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Rachel moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss, needing to breathe. Paul moved his lips to her neck kissing her a little more roughly than he had before, sucking in some spots and nipping at others. Rachels hips were almost writhing against him and it was driving him crazy. When he felt her hands slide up his shirt over his skin his body shuddered. Without thinking Paul suddenly ripped her shirt off of her causing it to fall to the floor. He felt Rachels movements still and he realized what he had just done. "Shit." He cursed under his breath before he brought his eyes to meet hers. She didn't look scared which he thought was good, more shocked or surprised. He rested his forehead against hers as his hands held her at the waist a little tighter than necessary as if he was afraid to let her go. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Sorry…did I scare you?" "No…I was just…." Paul carried her over to the bed and laid her gently down hovering over her. He looked in her eyes and rubbed his hand over her cheek. "You have to be honest with me Rachel. If I do something you don't like, or if I get too….rough…you have to tell me. I get carried away sometimes and I have never felt like I need someone as much as I need you and I have never wanted someone so badly the way I want you." Rachel was quiet for a moment and Paul was getting worried, something he never did. When her response came it shocked the hell out of him. Her voice was almost timid sounding. "It's ok Paul. I…I was just a bit surprised but…I-I liked what you did."

Paul couldn't hold back his bodys reaction to her words. He pressed his body against hers as he kissed her passionately. She ran her hands up his chest again and tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to throw his shirt off to the floor then crushed his lips back to hers, letting his tongue dominate hers. His hands moved down up and down her side before moving over her stomach and up to her breasts. He pulled her bra off a little more gently than he had her shirt but it still came off with ease. When he squeezed her bare breast in his hand and rolled her nipple between his fingers her hips thrust against him and he growled into her mouth as she moaned. He moved his lips from hers kissing down her jaw to her neck, down to her collar bone stopping to suckle the skin there when he heard her moans. He then moved his lips kissing to her breast, flicking his tongue out against her nipple before taking it in his mouth. "Oh god…mmmmm…" Rachel arched her breast against his mouth. He used his teeth to nibble against her nipple roughly and she again thrust her hips against him. He gave the same attention to her other breast before kissing his way down her stomach. He didn't pause to ask her permission because the second he touched the waist of her pants she lifted her hips so he could pull them down. He growled softly in approval at the way she seemed to want him. He pulled her pants and panties off her swiftly running his hands over her legs up to the inside of her thighs.

Before Paul even touched her pussy she bucked her hips as her quiet moans continued. He tightened his grip on her thighs holding them down as he whispered huskily "Easy baby, I know what you need." Rachel was almost wimpering at the desperation she was feeling. Her whole body was on fire with a need she couldn't explain. She had never felt like this with anyone she had been with in the past. When she finally felt Paul run his tongue over her slit she gripped her hands on his head and spread her legs wider for him. "Oh god yes…" Paul growled softly as he felt how drenched she was already and tasted her with his tongue. "You're so fucking wet for me…." He continued to lick her running his tongue over her clit causing her to put more pressure on his head with her hands. Taking the hint he sucked her clit into his mouth sucking and biting gently. Within seconds she was writhing against his mouth and he had to hold her thighs tighter, his fingers digging slightly into her skin. He sucked and bit a little harder making sure not to hurt her and she screamed out his name, her whole body shuttering and writhing. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him at seeing what he did to her. When her shutters started to calm he released her clit from his mouth and licked his tongue down to her entrance licking and sucking up her juices.

He slowly kissed his way back up her body covering her lips with his. He meant it to be a bit more gentle this time but the second she touched his lips she licked her tongue around them and pushed her tongue into his mouth moaning as she did. Her hands went immediately to his pants fumbling with the button. He growled into her mouth deepening the kiss knowing that it was turning her on more to taste her juices on his tongue and lips. He undid his pants for her and she pushed them down over his hips. He broke their kiss to throw his pants off. Paul saw her eyes grow wide as she took him in.

He went to move back over her body and was surprised when she pushed him so he fell back on the bed. He growled, his wolf not liking someone else taking charge. He had never let anyone control him like that before and his wolf was protesting. Before he could do anything though he felt her hand grasp him moving slowly up the length of his hard dick. Her hand was soft and warm and it didn't wrap around him completely but she seemed to know just how to work him and the thought of being controlled left him quickly. She made the motion again with her hand as she slid her body down further. He watched her as she brought her mouth closer to him. When he felt her tongue flick against the head he threw his head back on the bed. She ran her tongue up the length of him before slowly taking him in her mouth. His hands fisted in her hair as she slid her mouth half way down his length, using her hand to pump the bottom half at the same time. "Oh fuck…" It was a panted growl. She brought her mouth back up licking her tongue around the head while keeping her lips suctioned around him. Paul thrust his hips up at the same time he pressed her head down onto him causing her take him more into her mouth again. She didn't protest the action so he pulled his hips back and did it again. She moaned against him as he continued to slowly fuck her mouth. When he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her up and flipped her over letting his lips crush hers in a dominating but passionate kiss. He rubbed his dick against her and she moaned into his mouth. When she broke their kiss to breath she stared into his eyes and gasped slightly. They were so dark and filled with such an intense desire that no one had ever showed her before. She didn't miss the way he seemed to be pleading with his eyes.

Something in the back of his mind was telling him to stop and think for a minute but then Rachel whispered in panted breaths "Take me Paul, I'm yours." That was all it took for him to lose the little control he had. He thrust into her covering her mouth to stifle her scream as he buried himself in one motion. He growled deeply into her mouth as he forced himself to stay buried in her without moving to allow her to adjust to him. He knew she wasn't a virgin but you would never know it with how tight she was. When her scream subsided he moved his lips to her neck kissing and nipping at her skin. He felt her body begin to relax and she moved her hips against his. He took that as a sign that she was ready for more. He slowly pulled his hips back and thrust back into her a little more slowly this time. She cried out in pleasure now each time he buried himself in her. When she ran her fingers over his chest digging her nails into his he couldn't help but thrust harder into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to go in deeper still when he thrust. He continued his motions picking up his pace a little at a time going faster and harder into her. He felt her muscles start to tighten around him and her breathing became more shallow and her moans got louder. He knew she was on the edge. Paul couldn't help the growls that escaped him. "Fuck Rachel….cum for me baby…I wanna feel you cum all over my cock." Rachels muscles spasmed around him as he thrust as hard as he could into her. She cried out his name and in the next second he felt his dick stiffen more and pulse inside her. He thrust hard burying himself deep inside her as he suddenly bit down hard on the base of her neck, exploding his release inside of her at the same time. She cried out again when she felt him bite her and her body seemed to shudder more before finally starting to calm.

Paul rolled them so they were on their sides, their bodies still joined, holding her tight in his arms. He loosened his grip a little when he felt her pull back slightly. She looked up into his eyes. Her words were still a little panted. "You bit me." She didn't sound mad, more like she was just stating the obvious. Paul couldn't hide the sly grin on his face. Without thinking he replied "It's something we do sometimes with our mates, it's part of the wolf in us. It's almost like a way of claiming you so everyone will know you're mine." His voice was still deep and husky but the second he finished he saw the flash of anger in her eyes. Rachel pushed against his chest and tried to move away from him but he just tightened his grip.

"Are you mad that I bit you?" He knew it wasn't the being bit part that she was mad at. "I wasn't until you opened your mouth, now let me go." Pauls eyes got just a little darker and his voice a little more serious. "Rachel, don't run from me. Tell what your so mad about."

"I'm not an animal Paul, and I don't belong to anyone, you don't own me." Rachel made a few more useless attempts to pull away from him and suddenly she gasped. She had almost forgotten that their bodies were still joined when she felt him harden inside of her. Paul let out a quiet growl and whispered "I would stop trying to get away if I were you." Rachel stopped struggling and Paul could see the angry frustration on her face, but again hidden below that he could see the slightest hint of desire. He also realized that she also looked slightly…well he wasn't quite sure what, but something along the lines of fearful or scared maybe. But he had already figured why so instead of waiting for her to speak, he spoke again.

"Rachel. Look at me." She looked up to meet his gaze. "You have to understand, I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never do anything that you didn't want me to do, or if I did something and you didn't like it, I wouldn't do it again. But most importantly Rachel, I would never force you, if you told me to stop, I would stop. I know it may sound fucked up but you have to know this so your prepared for it. Sometimes if you struggle with me, or if you run from me, it brings the wolf in me to the surface and the wolf thrives on the challenge and the chase. But I think it also knows the difference between when to back off and when to try and push it's luck. Just in case though, you have to know that I will stop if you tell me too. I can't guarantee I'll always know the difference, but I would never hurt you like that. And to answer what you said, I am an animal Rachel, you know that. What I did, it's part of the wolf in me. Do you remember what you said to me Rachel when I looked into your eyes before I took you?" Rachel didn't make any movement. "You said take me, I'm yours. What is so different between what you said to me, and what my explanation was for the bite? You are right that I don't own you, and I don't want to own you Rachel. But you do belong to me, just as much as I belong to you. I will always be yours and I hope that you will always want to be mine."

Rachel seemed to relax just a little at hearing him explain. "When you put it that way, I guess you're right. I do understand what you said, it's just gonna take awhile to get used to thinking that way I guess. I can't guarantee I won't get mad again over something like that, but I understand. I'm sorry.'

"Don't be sorry. You wouldn't be my perfect mate if you didn't get angry over little things." Paul used the word mate on purpose knowing it would rile her up just a little. And she didn't let him down. She lightly smacked her fists against his chest but more playfully than anything. Paul laughed and pulled her back into his arms against his chest. She stopped hitting him and He felt her whole body relax into him and within minutes her breathing became more even and deep. He knew she was alseep. "I love you Rach.' Paul whispered in her ear before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As always and reviews are always appreciated. Thank you to my faithful reviewer as always. Any comments, suggestions feel free to send them.<strong>


	66. Chapter 66

As Jake and Leah ran through the woods, Jake got a sudden feeling of unease but it passed just as quickly as it came. Still he pounded his paws harder against the ground. He knew the feeling was connected to Nessie.

When they reached the edge of the Cullen property they phased and threw their clothes on. Jake ran into the house but stopped just as quick. He saw Nessie laying on the couch with Ryan sitting in front of her on the floor holding her hand. Jake rushed over to them and Ryan moved over without hesitating. Jake crouched down next to him and rubbed his thumb over Nessies cheek softly as he whispered to Ryan. "Did something happen, is she ok?" "She's ok. She just got scared for a moment. She fell asleep while we were watching a movie and when she woke up no one was in the room with her. I had only gone upstairs to change but I heard her call for both of us. I came right down and reminded her you weren't here but she wanted me stay with her so I did."

Leah had been standing in the doorway listening. When she saw Ryan holding Nessies hand she had to stop and take deep breaths to keep her jealousy in check. Once she heard his explanation she felt a little better but it still bothered her. She walked closer to them now. Ryan looked at her apologetically but he held out his hand for her. She took his hand and pulled him up off the floor. He embraced her in a hug for a moment before leading her up the stairs. Jake was already scooping Nessie up in his arms. He kissed her forehead as he carried her up the stairs to her room.

He laid her gently on the bed and laid next her pulling her into his arms. He pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed over them. Nessie stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open sleepily. She looked up into his eyes. "Jake…." "I'm here baby, everythings ok." "Ryan…" "Shhh. Ness, he's fine. He's with Leah right across the hall. You were asleep and he was sitting with you when we got back so I brought you up here." "Sorry Jake." Nessie yawned as she said it. "It's alright Ness, go to sleep, I'll be right here with you." Nessie closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Jake. They were both asleep within minutes.

The next couple of weeks that went by weren't too bad. But Jake was starting to get just a little worried. Nessies mood swings were getting worse and her appetite was changing. Granted that was normal for women who were pregnant but nothing about Nessie was normal. He thought it was strange that when they had hunted last Nessie did something that she had never done before. She started to drain her kill like normal but before she drained it even halfway, she tore the flesh and ripped into the meat, devouring it. Nessie blew it off just saying that she had a craving for the meat and that cravings were normal during pregnancy. Jake wasn't sure what to make of it. She got mad when Jake tried to convince her to talk to Carlisle about it. Well, mad was an understatement. It took Jake over an hour of apologizing for worrying to calm her down. To make matters worse it was only because of Ryan that Nessie would even talk to him.

They had all, the Cullens that is, also noticed that Nessie wasn't growing as fast as Bella had, which Carlisle told Jake could be a good thing since none of them wanted Nessie to go through what she had.

Alice was also having a hard time with the wedding plans because of Nessies moods. Nessie had actually torn one of the dresses Alice had her try because she hated the way it looked and she just lost it. Again, Ryan had been the only one that could calm her temper. It was really starting to piss Jake off. Not to mention Leah's jealousy.

Jake wasn't sure what to make of it all.

The only thing that seemed to be going good without any problems was Paul and Rachels relationship. Sure they had their spats but that was expected with the tempers they both had. The only bad thing was they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

They were at Sam and Emilys now for a cook out. It was early evening. Jake and Nessie sat across from Ryan and Leah. Some of the other guys were sitting with them. Leah got up to get some food. When she returned with her plate Jake looked at her confused and shocked. At first he didn't say anything. He watched as she took a bite of the burger expecting her to spit it out. When she didn't he finally spoke. "Uh, Leah?" "What Jake?" "You do realize that burger is rare right?" "Yes Jake, so what?" "You never eat rare burgers Leah." "I felt like trying something different alright?" Leah sounded irritated. Jake looked at Ryan and noticed he looked a little concerned. "Jake?" Nessies voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah Ness?" "Could you get me something to eat, please?" "Sure Ness. I'll be right back." Jake got up and vaguely heard Ryan tell Leah he was going to get something too. Ryan was beside him in an instant.

"Alright, what's going on?" Ryan sighed. "I wish I knew Jake. Her appetite has been weird lately. She's been eating more than she usually does. She goes with me every time I hunt lately." "Doesn't she always go with you when you hunt?" "Well yeah, but Jake, she hasn't just gone with me lately, she's been hunting with me." Jakes eyes got wide for a moment. Sure Leah had tried hunting that one time and occasionally she would join in. But he knew it still wasn't her favorite thing to do. "Every time I've gone the last two weeks, she's hunted with me. And now she's been eating her burgers at least partly rare the last week whenever she has one. I made her one earlier in the week well done and she actually threw it at me and growled. I don't know what to do." "Maybe you should ask Carlisle. Or maybe it's nothing. Maybe she just finally embraced the wolf within." "Maybe, I don't know. I guess I could talk to Carlisle if it keeps up." Jake just nodded.

They got their food and were about to head back to the table when Sam approached them. Ryan grabbed his food and walked back to the table leaving Jake with Sam. "Jake, I need you to do somthing for me." Sams voice was kinda serious and Jake tensed. "What do you need Sam?" "I need you and Leah to run a patrol tonight. I know you two have been busy the past few weeks with everything going on but some of the other guys could really use a break. I know Seth has been running with us since you two have been occupied and he needs a break."

Jake took a deep breath. He knew Sam was right but Leah was going to go balistic. Neither of them had been patrolling since Leah imprinted on Ryan. "You know Leah isn't going to like this. Hell I don't like it but, you're right Sam." "I know this is hard for both of you Jake. I appreciate it." Jacob nodded for a moment but then just as Sam was walking away he stopped him.

"Hey Sam?" "Yeah Jake?" Jake lowered his voice now. "Ryan says Leah's been acted unusal lately. I wanted to know what your thoughts were about it." "Is she alright Jake?" "She's ok, I think. I mean, Ryan said her appetite has changed. She's been eating more like...well like us, and when he made her a well done burger, she threw it at him and told him she wanted it rare. That's how shes been eating them I guess lately." "Hmmmm..." "That's not the oddest part Sam. She's been hunting too. Ya know, actually hunting like we do sometimes." "How have her moods been Jake?" "She's Leah Sam, I don't know if I could tell the difference between her normal self and her bitchy self...but she has been jealous more it seems lately." "I think you should have Carlisle check her over Jake." Sam had a small grin on his face but he turned and walked away without another word. Jake thought that was odd but he just walked back to the table and sat next to Nessie with the food.

"What was that all about?" Nessie asked as Jake set the food in front of her. He looked at Leah to try to gage her mood but it was pointless. Leah saw the look on his face. "Alright Jake, what does Sam want us to do now?" She didn't sound happy. "Sam needs us to patrol tonight." "Well Sam can kiss my ass, I'm not doing shit for him." Jake knew this was going to be difficult. "Leah, we haven't patrolled since...it's been awhile and it's our job. Seth is working overtime trying to pick up our slack. He needs a break." "Fine, then we'll take turns. You can go tonight and I'll go tomorrow." "Leah, Sam's been running some of the other guys overtime too to make up for our absence. They need a break too. We're going...together...tonight." "You can go to hell Jake, I'll be damned if I'm gonna leave..." Jake cut her off using his alpha tone. "ENOUGH." He had known exactly what she was going to say. "We're going tonight and that's an order, and I don't want to hear anymore about it." He kept the authority in his voice so Leah had no choice but to shut up. All she could do was sit there and glare at him. Nessie looked at Ryan but he didn't seem to be worried about anything which meant the worry she felt was either hers or Jakes. She snuggled closer to Jake as she ate and he put his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

When they were finsihed eating they all got up. Jake and Nessie said goodbye to everyone and Leah just grabbed Ryans hand possessively as she walked away to leave.

Once they were into the woods Ryan stopped causing her to stop too. "Leah, what's wrong?" Leah actually had to think of what to say to him. She didn't want to piss him off too much. She knew how protective he was of Nessie. "Jake knows I don't like leaving you alone, esp. in a house full of leeches." Ryan knew the part about the leeches was just an excuse. "Leah, you do remember that I'm half leech right?" Ryan almost chuckled at using her words. Her face looked a little shocked but she knew he was calling her out. She didn't say anything so Ryan pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers kissing her soft but dominating. When he pulled away she was panting and he whispered to her as he stared into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. Nessie is my best friend, but I LOVE you. No one else. You have to trust me." Leah tried to look away from him but he put his hand under her chin. "I love you Leah, don't ever doubt that." She knew he was telling her the truth but she couldn't help the jealousy she felt. She muttered a sorry and he kissed her again softer this time. Just as he pulled away Jake and Nessie approached. He took Leahs hand again. "C'mon." Leah reluctantly went with him as Jake and Nessie followed behind them.

They all walked slower than needed so by the time they got back to the Cullens it was dark already. Alice and Jasper were the only ones inside. Jake turned to speak to Alice. "Leah and I have to patrol tonight, are you two going to be here, I don't wanna leave Nessie alone." Alice was about to say something but Jasper shook his head at her and she seemed to be rethinking whatever she was about to say. "We'll be here, or very close by if we do step outside Jacob. She won't be alone." "Fine. Uh...thanks." Jasper pulled Alice into another room and Jake turned to Nessie. "I'll be back as soon as I can. It'll be late so you'll probably want to go to bed before I come back. I love you." He kissed her lips and Nessie could feel the tension in the kiss. He didn't want to leave her there and she could feel it in the way he kissed her. When he pulled back she whispered "I love you too Jake, I'll be ok. Alice said they would be close and Ryan will be here." Nessie realized that was a mistake when she heard the low quiet growl from across the room. Jake just ignored it and hugged Nessie close before he let her go. He headed toward the door where Leah was still standing with Ryan. Ryan had tried to calm her but it only helped a little. Jake started out the door "Let's go Leah." He didn't leave her a choice and she growled as she followed him out the door and into the woods. They stripped and phased, Leah muttering curses at Jake the whole time as they ran back to La Push to patrol.

* * *

><p>Ryan and Nessie decided to watch movies for awhile. After a few hours Nessie decided she was tired and kissed Ryans cheek telling him good night. She had seemed tense to him all night but he figured it was just because Jake was gone. About an hour later he had started to fall asleep on the couch when he heard an ear splitting scream from upstairs. He bolted off the couch and up the stairs to Nessies room. She was screaming and thrashing on her bed. He grabbed her immediately pulling her into his lap. "Ness, it's alright, I'm here." The screaming stopped but she tried to pull away muttering incoherently. "Nessie please open your eyes sweetheart, it's me, it's Ryan. Look at me." Nessies eyes flew open and as soon as she saw him she flung her arms around him clutching him. Her whole body was shaking.<p>

He continued to whisper soothingly to her until she started to calm a little. He pushed her back slightly to look at her and she clung to him afraid to let him go. "What happened Ness?" Nessie shook her head tears rolling down her cheeks. Ryan grabbed her hand and placed gently on his cheek. "Show me Ness." He had to know so he could help her. When the images flooded his mind he couldn't hold back the growl but it wasn't at Nessie. He pulled her hand away gently not needing to see the anymore. "He can't hurt you anymore Ness, ever, he's gone. You're safe." He pulled her back into his arms and held her as she cried. When her tears subsided he tried to get her to lay back down but she wouldn't let go of him.

"P-Please don't go. Stay with me." Ryan couldn't leave her knowing how upset she obviously was. He laid on the bed beside her and she curled into his arms clinging to him. He wrapped his arms around her comforting her. She fell asleep after only a few moments. Alice appeared a moment later. "Is she ok?" "She had a nightmare. A bad one." They talked in whispered tones. "We weren't far but we heard her scream and came rushing back. Do you want to me stay with her?" Ryan shook his head no. Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know Leah is going to try to rip you apart when she see's you like this right?" "Let her try. I'm not leaving Nessie when she needs me. Leah will just have to get over it." Ryan hissed the words. "Your funeral I suppose. I'll try to keep Jasper close by." Alice danced away after that. Nessie snuggled closer to Ryan. He didn't think he could move even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes and was soon alseep.

* * *

><p>Jake and Leah had been patrolling a few hours now. Jake had finally got sick enough of Leahs ranting to order her to shut the hell up about it. They were running back toward each other now when Jake suddenly jolted to a stop almost stumbling. 'Fuck' He felt a pain in his chest that was tightening. 'Jake are you alright?' 'Somethings wrong' He felt his chest tighten again 'Shit!' He let out a piercing howl. 'C'mon Jake, what's going on, what's wrong?' Leah was starting to panick. 'Nessie,somethings not right. Damnit, where is everyone?' Jake let out another howl. He noticed the tightening seemed to be easing but he didn't care, he was going back to Nessie as soon as someone answered his howl. A minute later he heard Embry in his thoughts. He sounded like he just woke up and Jake almost felt bad. 'Jake, what's wrong, what's going on?' 'Somethings wrong with Nessie...' His thought was interupted by Collin. 'Jake is everything ok?' 'I need you and Embry to take over, somethings wrong with Nessie, Leah and I need to leave now.' Jake could see the trees rushing by in their thoughts. They were already on their way. 'No problem Jake, go ahead. Let us know if you need anything'. Jake barely got a thanks out as he took off toward the Cullens with Leah following a little further behind since she had been futher away.<p>

As soon as he got close he phased and grabbed his shorts from where he had left them throwing them on as he ran into the house. Leah was almost right behind him now. Alices cold hand stopped him and he growled before realizing who it was. "She's ok Jake." Jake was about to say something when Leah came in. She took a quick look around and then ran up the stairs. He barely heard Alice's 'Oh no." before he heard the loud growl. He bolted up the stairs and saw Leah standing in the doorway of Nessies room. He saw Nessie curled into Ryans arms clinging to him. He had to fight back his own raging jealousy. Leah was slightly shaking as she just stood there growling. Ryans eyes had snapped open "Shit" Jake heard him mutter but he didn't seem surprised. What happened next shocked him though. Nessie suddenly snapped her eyes open and she growled and snarled back at Leah. Jake had never seen her look this much like the vampire even when she hunted. Jake knew this was going to be very bad. Leah started to shake harder and Nessie crouched on the bed snarling and hissing back. Ryan tried to calm Nessie down but she wasn't listening.

Leah went to lunge for Nessie but Jake lunged in front of her letting out his own growl. They rolled on the ground fighting for a few minutes before Jake finally had her pinned to the floor. In trying to keep Leah away from Nessie Jake hadn't even noticed Ryan trying to hold Nessie back or that Alice had appeared in the room and now had a struggling Nessie tight in her grip.

Leah was shaking even harder beneath Jake and he knew she was close to phasing. He'd never seen her actually lose it before. "I'm going to let you up even though I should be kicking your ass and you're going to get the hell out until you can calm the down, NOW!" Jake growled every word to her using his alpha tone. He slowly let her up and she growled at him. She stalked to the door and Jakes voice stopped her for a moment. "And Leah, if you ever attack her again, I will hurt you." Jakes tone was deadly serious and all Alpha. Leah snarled and bolted down the stairs and out of the house.

Jake saw Jasper in the hallway but ignored him as he turned back to Nessie who had stopped struggling in Alices arms now that the threat was gone. Jake assumed that Jasper was helping too. Ryan was beside them trying to comfort her. Jake took a step toward them. He was shaking from the fight with Leah but he knew he wouldn't phase. "Jacob..." He heard the worry in Alice's voice but he ignored her and walked up to her pulling Nessie from her arms into his. As soon as she had his arms around her his shaking slowed to almost a stop. Nessie leaned into him as he held her tight. "I'm so sorry baby, are you ok?" Nessie shook her head against him. "I'm ok." It was barely a whisper. Alice slipped by them leaving the three of them alone, leading Jasper away.

Nessie pulled back to look at him now. "I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean to..." Jake stopped her. "Don't you dare apologize Nessie. She had no right to try and attack you like that." "I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that, I shouldn't have growled at her. I..." "Stop Ness!" Jake let his alpha tone lace his words. Nessie stopped and looked down at the floor but Jake lifted her chin up to face him. "Do not apologize do you hear me? You only growled back because you fealt threatened. You had just woken up and I'm sure you had a good reason for sleeping the way you were." Jake glared at Ryan when he said the last part. Ryan spoke quietly. "She had a nightmare Jake." Jake could see by the look on Ryans face that he was worried. "Ness, what was it about?" Nessie shook her head remembering and tears came to her eyes. Her hands tightened on his shirt clinging to him as she buried her face in his chest. "Ness, honey, it's ok, I'm here, you can tell me." Jake whispered to her getting worried now. "Jake..." Jake looked over at Ryan trying to figure out what had happened. "The nightmare she had, she's had it before. I couldn't leave her, she was terrified...she woke up screaming and she wouldn't let go of me. I couldn't leave her alone." Understanding flashed in Jakes eyes. He clung Nessie tighter to him. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. No one's going to hurt you. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I came as soon as I sensed something was wrong." Nessie calmed after a few more moments and pulled back to look at Jake. "It's not your fault Jake. You can't keep avoiding your duties because of me. I'm ok now. I know you don't like to hear it but...Ryan was here so I'm ok. That's why he was on the bed with me. I-I didn't want to be alone. He stayed with me because I needed him too." Nessie looked at the floor when she said it. Jake took a deep breath letting out a sigh. "It's ok Ness, I'm not mad at you. Or him. I understand, really. I'm glad he was here to help you when I couldn't." Nessie hugged him tight again.

When she pulled away she turned to Ryan but Jake kept a hold of her hand. Just because he understood didn't mean his possessiveness went away. "I'm sorry Ryan, I didn't mean to cause trouble for you and Leah." Ryan didn't hesitate to walk up to her and put his hand on her cheek. "Jake's right Ness, you don't have to apologize. You were scared, and she woke you out of a sleep and you felt threatened. It's ok." Ryan kissed her forehead. Nessie shook her head and then Ryan let out a deep breathe.

"Should I go talk to her Jake?" Nessie immediately spoke, worry laced in her voice. "No, you can't, you saw how she was, I don't want you to get hurt. Jake tell him he can't." Jake seemed to be thinking. "Jake, should I?" Jake was quiet when he spoke now. "I don't think she would hurt you since you're her imprint, but I have never seen her get like that before. I don't think you should talk to her alone." "Well what do you suggest then?" Jake pulled Nessie tighter to him. "Can you sense her?" Ryan concentrated for a minute. "I think she's just outside in the trees. She's close, and very pissed off." "Alright, Nessie and I will go outside with you." Jake turned to Nessie now. "I need you to stay on the porch Ness, no matter what, do you understand?" Nessie shook her head. "Are you sure it's safe for him Jake, even with us there?" Jake hated that she was so worrried. "I don't think she'll hurt him Ness. She needs to listen whether she likes it or not." Nessie spoke again but Jake almsot didn't hear her she was so quiet.

"I need to apologize to her Jake." Jake and Ryan both said 'no you don't' at the same time. Nessie looked at Ryan then back at Jake. "I know she growled because she was jealous, but think about what it must have looked like Jake. She didn't know what happened and when I growled back at her, I was still clinging to Ryan. She probably thought I was trying to keep him away from her, in her mind if she was jealous, I was telling her he was mine or something like that." "That's still no reason to attack you..." "Jacob, you would have done the same thing if it was anyone other than Ryan and you didn't know better. Just let me apologize after he explains, please." Jake took another deep breathe. "Fine, but only if she is calm enough, and you're to stay on the porch like I said." Nessie nodded and Jake led her downstairs with Ryan following.

"Oh, you may want to grab her some clothes, I have feeling she will need them." Jake said to Ryan as they reached the bottom of the steps. Ryan ran up the stairs and was back within seconds with clothes for her in his hand. Jake opened the front door keeping Nessie somewhat behind him. They walked onto the porch and sure enough Jake could see Leah in the trees several feet back pacing in her wolf form. Leah snarled when she saw Nessie and Jake gave her a glare to back off. She heard Ryans voice and her eyes snapped over to him. "Leah...will you please let me explain." Leah growled a quiet growl that was more of a protest than a threat. Ryan started to walk down the few steps and she growled the same growl. "Ryan..."Nessie said his name barely a whisper but full of worry. Leahs growl changed to more of a menacing growl as she looked back in Nessies direction. "Don't even think about it Leah! Just listen to him." Jake growled back at her. Ryan had stopped walking. "Leah, please change back so we can talk. I brought clothes out for you. I want to explain but...I want you to be you when I do, please?" Even though Leah really didn't want to change right now, she was having a harder time trying to deny her imprint what he wanted. She walked to the edge of the trees, still growling under her breath. When Ryan hesitated to walk forward Leah studied his face and realized he was afraid of her. She felt bad for scaring him even if she was pissed. She stopped growling and laid on the ground with her head down watching him. He seemed to relax a little and he moved forward just a little faster than before. He set the clothes down in front of her and slowly crouched down. He reached his hand out that was slightly shaking and stroked behind her ear. "I love you." His words were barely a whisper. He stood back up and backed away as Leah grabbed the clothes in her mouth and went quickly into the woods.

She came back a moment later, her body shaking but not hard. She leaned back against a tree uneasily and waited for someone to speak. She didn't trust herself just yet to talk without it being directed at Renesmee. Ryan walked towards her again about half way to where she was and stopped unsure. "Leah...while you and Jake were gone, Nessie had a nightmare." Ryan paused trying to gauge her reaction, she looked like she didn't understand so he continued. "Not just any nightmare. You remember what we told you happened to her before, you saw how she was at the cabin. That's the kind of nightmare she had." Leahs face changed to more of an understanding as he spoke, although she was still angry. "She clung to me and I couldn't leave her alone. You know how close we are and I'm sorry that it's hard for you to understand, but I would never leave her alone when she needs me like that. She was scared to be alone." Leah looked at Ryan a little more softly then her gaze drifted to Jake and Nessie. She started to slightly shake again. Ryan walked toward her the rest of the way and placed his hand on her arm. "Leah..." Leah looked at him then, her shaking stopped almost as quick as it started. "She's not a threat to you. I promise you that." Nessie moved then in front of Jake who tried to pull her back but she wouldn't let him. She stayed on the porch though.

Leah looked back over to her. "Just listen to her Leah, please." Ryan was rubbing his hand up on her arm now. She was glad for the touch because it was helping to keep her calm. "Leah, I'm sorry I growled back at you. I know what it must have seemed like to you, but I promise it wasn't meant that way. I was scared, like Ryan said, and I fell asleep. Then I wake up suddenly to growling and my instincts kicked in. I was scared still and all I could think about was protecting us, because I didn't want us to get hurt. Not because I was trying to keep him from you. I wasn't thinking because of how scared I had been and you know my moods have been all over the place anyway. I'm sorry if you took it to mean something else." Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breathe letting it all sink in. She realized now just how badly she had over reacted. "Please don't be mad at him Leah, he really does love you, he would never hurt you like that, and I love Jake. I would never do anything like that to hurt him." Leah opened her eyes and looked at Nessie. Jake had his arm tight around her waist. She knew they were both telling her the truth. "I'm sorry...I should have asked...I...I'm just sorry."

Jake knew it was hard for Leah to apologize. It wasn't something she did very often. He was still pissed at her though. "Don't let it happen again Leah." Leah just nodded her head at Jake. Ryan pulled her into his arms holding her tight. "Why don't we go inside to bed?" Ryan asked her as he pulled back slightly. Leah nodded and looked to see Jake and Nessie already heading inside.

Leah laid on the bed in Ryans room and crawled up next to her laying his head on her stomach. "I really am sorry. I don't know why I've been feeling so...protective of you lately." He looked up at her. "I know you are, I really do love you. I know it's hard but I hope you can try to trust me and not jump to conclusions from now on." Leah nodded and Ryan reached up and kissed her lips tenderly before laying back on her stomach. He was listening to her heartbeat when he suddenly heard something else. His body tensed slightly and Leah noticed.

"What's wrong?" "Shhhhh." Was Ryans reply as he listened harder. After another minute he whispered. "Oh my god." Leah sat up quickly making him move. "What, what is it?" Ryan looked shocked and it was scaring her. Nessie suddenly came running into the room with Jake behind her. "Sorry but...is he alright, I could feel his tension..or something... what's going on?" "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Leah said frustrated now. "Ryan, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" "Ryan..." Nessie said his name that time. He looked at Leah then at Nessie as he spoke. "You're...she's...I can't believe it..." At first they were all confused but as Nessie studied Ryan she finally got it. "What was he doing before Leah?" "He was just laying on my stomach...he just got all weird after a few minutes, then you came in. Is he ok?" Nessie walked over to Ryan who was sitting on the edge of the bed now. She crouched down and put her hand on his cheek using her gift to speak to him. Leah and Jake just watched confused and when Nessie pulled her hand away Ryan just nodded. Nessie stayed crouched in front of him but looked up to Leah.

"Leah, you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you to my faithful reviewer. Reviews comments suggestions are always welcome. I had a few more people add me to their faves and alerts so a huge thank you to them also!<strong>


	67. Chapter 67

Leah laughed and Jake looked unsure but shocked. "That's a good one Renesmee. Unfortunately I know I'm not because Sam and the elders didn't think it was possible since my body doesn't change due to the phasing. But really, nice try."

Nessie looked at Leah still with a serious expression on her face. She was gripping Ryans hand because she could feel his tension and unease. Jake looked at Nessie then spoke to Leah. "Leah, I don't think she was joking." "Oh c'mon, she can't be serious, there's no way…why would he think that?" Leah stopped laughing and now started to look concerned.

"He heard the heartbeat when he was laying on you. You should both talk to Carlisle in the morning." Nessie was as serious as she could be. Leah looked stunned and unsure now. "But I don't think…."

"Leah think about it. It makes sense. You've been eating more lately, and your appetite had changed. You never used to hunt before and you never ate rare meat. The signs are there we just didn't think of it until now." Jake used a soft but serious tone so she would know he wasn't kidding. Ryan suddenly yanked his hand from Nessie and bolted off the bed. "I need to get some air." He bolted out of the room and a second later they heard the front door close.

Jake could see that Leah was unsure what to do but it was Nessie who spoke. "Let him go Leah. He'll be back. I promise you he's not mad." Leah wanted to glare at her but all she could manage to do was look shocked. "Nessie's right, you should let him be, besides you shouldn't phase anyway if you are really pregnant. It could hurt the baby."

Leah shook her head as if to clear it then. "What, I can't just not phase Jake, and besides we don't even know if their right." Leah knew in her mind they were but she wasn't able to actually believe it just yet. "You are not to phase anytime soon Leah, that's an order." Jake didn't leave any room for argument. Nessie got up from where she had been crouched and walked up to Leah. She shocked both Jake and Leah by hugging Leah. "It'll be alright Leah. You'll see." She pulled back and gave her a small smile. "I think I need to lay down. I'll see you both in the morning." "Are you sure you're ok Leah?" Jake asked watching her. "Mmm hmmm, I'll be fine." Nessie took Jakes hand leading him out of the room. He looked back as they walked out of the door to see Leah curling up on the bed.

Nessie tugged his hand and he followed her to her room. She shut the door behind them. "You really think she's pregnant?" Jake kept his voice as low as he could. "I know she is Jake." "Is Ryan….is he ok?" "Well, he's not mad or upset, I think it felt more like….well I'm not sure really. It was definitely not something he was expecting. I could feel his tension and his shock. He was….overwhelmed I guess." Nessie walked over to the big glass windows that looked out into the woods. She stared for a few moments. "He didn't go far." She whispered it as she felt Jake wrap an arm around her waist placing his hand on her stomach. "Do you want to go talk to him?" Jake whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" "Go, make sure he's ok, I think Leah needs his reassurance right now." Jake kissed softly on her neck whispering I love you as he did. Nessie opened the big window "Love you too Jake, I won't be long." Then she jumped out the window landing perfectly on her feet before sprinting into the trees.

As she thought, Ryan hadn't gone far. He was sitting against a tree about a hundred feet back from the house. Nessie was still about 20 feet away when she heard him speak. "What am I gonna do Ness?" His voice was a barely a whisper but she heard him just fine. She waited until she was crouched in front of him, placing her hand on his knee to respond. She had known he was scared but she hadn't told Jake or Leah that.

"What are you afraid of Ryan?" Ryan looked up at her, his ice blue eyes full of uncertainty. "Maybe it would be better if you asked what I'm not afraid of." "Ryan…I can't help you if you don't give me an idea of what you're scared of."

"God Ness, I just…it's everything. I never in my life thought I would end up in love with a wolf, let alone have a child with one. And I do love her, so much sometimes I don't even understand it. But a child…I don't know how to be a father Ness. And she is a wolf, she has a pack. We're supposed to be enemies. What if…..what if the pack doesn't trust me…what if they try to keep me from the baby…there's just so many things...I just…" Ryan stopped and Nessie knew he was holding back something. The concerns he had mentioned so far were more or less normal but she knew there was something he was more afraid of.

"Ryan, you will make a great father. No one knows how to be a parent exactly, but it's a natural instinct I think that takes over and guides us. And I know any child would be lucky to have someone like you for a father. As far as the pack goes, I don't think you have to worry about that. You are just like me, and none of them have been anything but nice to Jake and I. I don't know them very well yet, but I'm sure they won't be a problem for you, and Jake will take care of anyone if they try to give you or Leah a hard time." Ryan looked at her unsure, she could still see the fear in his eyes.

"I know there's something more than all that bothering you. You can tell me, please."

Ryan closed his eyes. He couldn't look at her when he spoke. Just saying it aloud made tears come to his eyes. "What if she doesn't want to have my baby? I'm half vampire, what if the idea of the baby being like me…what if she doesn't want that?" Nessie could see a tear escape his closed eyes and roll down his cheek.

"Ryan, look at me." Ryan didn't move. "Ryan, please, look at me." He took a deep breathe and opened his eyes. He couldn't help the tears that escaped as he did. Nessie placed her on his cheek as she spoke but she didn't use her gift. "That is not going to happen. Leah loves you more than anything in this world. We have no idea what the baby will be, but I can guarantee that she won't care one bit. You're her imprint Ryan, her perfect match, and she is yours. You were meant for each other. She loves you and she will love your baby no matter what it turns out to be. Do you hear me?"

Ryans eyes were unsure but he could hear the certainty in Nessies voice. "How can you be so sure Ness?" "Because I see the way she looks at you Ryan, the way she acts around you, it's the same way Jake acts with me. She loves you unconditionally. I know you're scared, but so is she. You need to go to her so she knows you're not running away."

Ryan took a deep breathe and wiped his hands over his face. Nessie pulled him in for a tight hug. He clung to her for a few minutes before whispering "Do you really believe she'll be happy to have my baby?" "I don't just think it, I know it." Ryan pulled back from her then. "You didn't tell her…." "That you were scared, no. I just told them that you were more overwhelmed I thought. Not mad or upset. I didn't want either of them to worry." Ryan nodded his head as Nessie held out her hand to help him up. He hugged her one last time whispering to her "Thanks Ness, I love you." "Love you too Ryan, I'll always be here for you." He pulled away and they walked hand in hand back to the house.

Nessie went up the stairs first and Ryan slowly followed behind. He opened the door to his room slowly and shut it quietly behind him. Leah was curled up on the bed. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. As he walked closer to the bed he realized she was awake because he heard her quiet sniffles then. He walked over to the side she was facing and crouched down in front of her. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Leah?" She opened her eyes and he could see the tears. But he misunderstood what they were from. "Leah, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I wasn't sure that it could even happen. I…I understand if you don't….if you're not…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He was fighting back his own tears.

Leah sat up on the bed and pulled Ryan up to sit next to her. He took his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. His hands were slightly shaking. She took his hands in hers. "How could you even think that, is that why you ran out?" His silence was answer enough for her. She forced his chin up so she could look him in the eyes. She could tell he was fighting back his own tears. He finally spoke. "I…those thoughts were in my mind, but….Nessie told me that I was wrong, that you would never think that. But then I came back in and you were crying and I didn't know what else to think."

Leah took a deep breathe. "I was crying because you ran out. I could feel that you were…upset I guess, and I didn't know why. I thought you weren't happy about me being….pregnant. I never thought that I could get pregnant and it may take awhile for it to really sink in but…I couldn't be happier." Ryan pulled her into his body and held her tight as he whispered "I'm so sorry Leah, I didn't mean to upset you by running out or worry you. I love you so much."

Leah pulled back from him. "I love you too. Now why did you think that I wouldn't be happy about the baby?" Ryan looked down away from her face again. "Well, I'm not…It's just….I didn't know if you be ok with possibly having a half vampire baby. I know we won't know until it's born but I didn't know if you would be ok with that." Ryan nearly whispered when he spoke.

"Ryan, I don't care what the baby is, as long as it's healthy and you're here with me. That's all that matters. I love you and I want to have a family with you." Ryan looked up at her then. "You really mean that?" "Yes, I do." Ryan pulled her to him this time kissing her softly but urgently, letting all of the anxiety he felt out into the kiss.

When the kiss ended he looked into her eyes and without even thinking he blurted out "Marry me Leah." Leah's eyes got wide with shock. "Did you just say what I think you said?" "If you think I asked you to marry me then yes, I did. Marry me." A few tears started to roll down her cheeks and she flung her arms around him. "YES, yes of course I'll marry you." After a minute she pulled back and looked at him. "Are you sure that's what you want, to marry me, a wolf?" "I have never been more sure of anything in my life Leah. I love you and I want us to be a family too, forever." Leah hugged him again and Ryan laid back on the bed pulling her to him and holding her in his arms. She curled up against his chest. "Get some sleep, we'll have to talk to Carlisle and Alice in the morning. I love you Leah." Leah whispered a sleepy but happy I love you and within minutes she was asleep. Ryan pulled his arms tighter around her as he began to drift off a few minutes after she had.

The next morning Leah woke up to a soft kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes slowly. "Morning, I brought you breakfast. I thought you could eat and then we can tell Jake and Nessie our news before we see Carlisle." Leah sat up against the headboard and saw the tray of food Ryan had. "I could get used to this." Ryan laughed softly as he sat the tray over over lap. He had brought up a plate a of bacon, pancakes, strawberries and a huge cinnamon roll. There was also a vase with a single rose in it and a glass of orange juice.

Ryan was feeling overjoyed as he watched her eat. He had expected to feel nervous after last night but all he felt was how happy he was. Nessie suddenly appeared in the doorway. She watched for a moment trying to decide what to say. "Ness?" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Is something going on?"

Ryan looked at Leah who smiled and then back to Nessie. "Where's Jake Ness?" As if on cue Jake appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around her, holding a cinnamon bun in the other and offering her a bite. "What's up?" Jake asked with a mouthful of food.

"Jeez Jake, you could at least swallow your food first." Leah teased him in a happy kind of way instead of her usual irritated voice. Jake watched her unsure what to think. "Well, we have something to tell you both." "We already know you're pregnant, what else is there?" Nessie smacked his arm then. "Let him finish Jake." Leah laughed at the two of them. Ryan got a huge smile on his face.

We're getting married." Nessie flew from Jake and flung her arms around Ryan who was still sitting on the bed. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Then she flung herself toward Leah and Ryan had to hold the tray of food steady so it didn't spill. He laughed at her as she hugged Leah and the expression on Leahs face was absolute shock. She carefully hugged her back not wanting to be rude when she was being so nice. Nessie backed away after a minute with a huge smile on her face.

"This so great, I am so happy for the two of you. You know what we should do? We should have a double wedding, I'm sure Alice could put it together since she's already got ours all planned, it wouldn't be that hard for her to add in whatever you two want. That is if you both want to and if Jake doesn't mind?" Nessie looked between Ryan and Jake who both just laughed at her enthusiasm. After they stopped laughing Ryan looked at Leah.

"What do you think Leah? You and Jake are pack mates and Nessie and I have been friends a long time, would you like a double wedding?" "Sure, that would be great. Are you sure Alice can pull that off though?" Nessie and Ryan both laughed this time. "Hun, Alice can pull off anything, trust me. She's a force to be reckoned with when she wants something done." Ryan leaned over then and kissed Leahs lips briefly. Nessie walked back over to Jake.

"Alright, will let you two finish breakfast, we'll meet you downstairs when you're done so we can talk to Alice and to Carlisle." Jake and Nessie left the room leaving Ryan and Leah to finish eating.

* * *

><p><strong>Slowly getting to the end lol. A huge thank you as always to my ever faithful reviewer. And thank you to those that have added my story to their favs or alerts. I appreciate it. <strong>


	68. Chapter 68

Of course Alice was more than thrilled to add Ryan and Leah's wedding to Jake and Nessies. Even though it was only a month away, it would be easy for her to pull off. They were all also thrilled that there would be another baby around that they would get to spoil. Carlisle told Leah that Jake was right to have told her not to phase. She would have to wait until after the baby was born to phase again.

Sam's pack was unsure what to think. They were happy for Leah since she never thought it would be possible, but they were also a bit unsure at the same time. As Nessie had said though, they were all nice to Ryan and no one tried to keep him away from Leah.

Nessies mood swings were still all over the place going from over the top happy one minute to very pissed off the next and then wanting to jump Jakes bones. It was driving everyone crazy. On top of that, because she could feel some of Ryans emotions she was also picking up a bit of Leahs mood swings too, which thankfully were not as bad as Nessies. However, more than once Jake and Ryan had both actually fled the house together just to get away from the temperments of the two.

Jake actually thought at one time that he had never seen a temper as bad as when Nessie had one of her moods other than Paul. He told Paul that and Paul just laughed. He had spoken to Nessie a few times and she had been nothing but nice every time he had been around. Nessie had also been getting to know Rachel a little too. She liked Rachel but she wasn't so sure that Rachel liked her all that much. Jake told her it would just take time for Rachel to get to know her.

The other problem they seemed to be having, which was quickly starting to agitate the Cullens and Sam, was that Jake and Leah seemed to be getting more and more possessive of their mates, especially when it came to Nessie and Ryans friendship. Add that to Nessies mood swings and at times it was a bit disasterous. A few times it ended with a fight between Jake and Leah and one of the Cullens, or Sam depending on where they were, would have to seperate them. Jake and Leah would would always apologize later to their mate. There were even a few times when Ryan had been the possessive one when they were at one of Sams barbecues or out in public, but he never ended up physically fighting anyone.

The days seemed to go by rather quickly and before they knew it, it was the night before the wedding. Jake was arguing with Alice over leaving for the night. He had started to shake at one point but it didn't scare Alice anymore, she was used to his actions by now. Leah had also been to the point of shaking because Alice was forcing Jake to leave for the night and Nessie wanted Ryan in the house with her which meant that Leah would have to leave for the night. Alice tried and failed to convince Nessie to let Ryan leave instead. That had not gone over well. Soooo, Leah and Jake had to leave for the night, both of them had been shaking so hard that the only thing that calmed them, even though it was the reason they were so upset over, was their mates touching them. Ryan had to assure Leah that it would be fine. He knew she didn't like the idea of him alone with Nessie, but he also knew that she knew he loved only her, at least as far as in a romantic way. Nessie assured Jake that she would be fine and although he didn't like her being alone with Ryan, he was more worried about something happening with the baby and him not being there. By the time Alice, with the help of the others, finally got them out it was about 8pm, Ryan and Nessie watched them leave from the porch before stepping back inside.

For a minute everything seemed to be alright. That was until Nessie collapsed to her knees on the floor, heart wrenching sobs escaping her. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of Jakes absence. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach and Ryan thought something was wrong with the baby. He ran over to her. "Ness, Ness what's wrong, is it the baby?" Nessie tried to shake her head but she didn't even know if she had managed it or not. Thats when Edward spoke, although it sounded more like he growled through gritted teeth. "It's not the baby, it's Jacobs absence." Ryan glanced in his direction and noticed that whatever Nessie was feeling had brought him to his knees. Ryan immediately wrapped his arms around Nessie, pulling her to him. She was shaking and he knew she needed to calm down.

"Ness, honey, it's ok. It's just tonight remember. I'll be right here with you the whole night." The longer he held her tight and spoke softly to her the quieter her sobs grew. "I-I don't know if I-I can..." Ryan glared at Alice before softly trying to reassure her. "It's ok sweetie, you'll be alright. Just for tonight. I promise, it'll be ok." Nessie finally stopped crying completely and just snuggled into his chest as he held her. They were still on the floor where she had fallen. Ryan scooped her up and sat on the couch with her so she could be more comfortable. After just a few moments Nessie looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek. She used her gift to tell him what she wanted.

"Ness, I don't think that's a good idea. Jake would kill me if something happened." "Please Ryan, I don't know why but, it's what I need right now." Ryan took a deep breathe. Nessie hadn't really hunted much since becoming pregnant and she chose now to decide she 'needed' to. Ryan knew he couldn't deny her if thats what she felt she needed. "Fine, but you're going to let me do the killing for you. Otherwise I'm not taking you. Promise me." "I promise. Thank you." She kissed his cheek and crawled off his lap, keeping a hold of his hand. She pulled toward the door as he spoke aloud to let the others know they would be back soon.

Ryan found their prey easy enough but he had to convince Nessie to let go of his hand and stay in the trees until he had taken one down for her before taking down on of his own. She ran out quickly and drained it as quickly as Ryan drained his. She gave him a look and he knew she wanted more so they followed the scent a little farther into the woods. Again he made her wait while he took down another for her. He had to do this two more times before she was finally satsified. When she was finished she took his hand and he looked at her.

"Are you sure you're ok Ness?" "Much better now. Thanks. I really needed that." Ryan studied her for a moment before finally speaking. "Anything for you. We should head back, big day tomorrow and all. You need your beauty sleep." Nessie laughed but took his had as she took off at a run pulling him with her.

When they got back to the house he led her upstairs to her room. She grabbed an oversized t shirt that was Jakes and went into the bathroom to put it on. When she came back out she crawled onto her bed where Ryan was sitting. He had pulled down the covers for her and now he moved off the bed so he could pull them over her. He kissed her forehead. "G'night Ness, I'll see you in the morning." Ryan started to turn to leave when Nessie grabbed his wrist. "Wait..."

He turned back to look at her. She almost looked scared. "What is it Ness?" She looked down at the blankets speaking quietly. "Please stay with me." Ryan looked at her unsure. "Ness..." "It's just...I haven't slept alone since Jake has been staying here. I miss him already even though I know I am going to see him tomorrow. And I'm scared...I don't want to have a nightmare tonight." The last confession is what did him in. He knew Nessie had been getting nightmares now and then since her mood swings started, especially if he or Jake weren't with her when she slept. With such an important day tomorrow, he couldn't argue with her.

He assured her he would be right back. He left the room and within seconds he was back. He changed into sweats but left his shirt off. He had grabbed an extra blanket. He crawled on the bed next to her but on top of her covers and covered himself with the blanket he had grabbed. She snuggled up against him throwing her arm over his chest clinging to him. Within minutes she was sound alseep.

The next morning they were woken by a grumbling Alice. "You two are sooo lucky that Jacob and Leah are not allowed back in until after the wedding. They would totally freak out if they saw you both like this." Ryan just laughed at her and kissed Nessies forehead, gently shaking her to wake her. "Ness, wake up before Alice has a heart attack." "Very funny." Alice replied sarcastically. Nessie stirred beside him and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "What's going on?" Nessie said very sleepily. "What's going on is that we have a very busy day and you are first on my list of things to do so you need to get up. Thanks to you my darling, I have to go between here and Jake's on top of everything else." Nessie shook her head as if to clear it. "Why do you have to go to Jakes?" "To get Leah ready of course, why else? She can't very well come here since you insisted Ryan stay so now I have to juggle between the two of you. Be downstairs in five minutes for breakfast or you will go hungry until the reception." Alice then flitted out of the room.

Ryan chuckled as Nessie flopped back on the bed. She knew Alice was serious but she needed a minute to take it all in. Ryan seemed to notice her hesitation.

"Hey, you ok?" "I just can't believe it. Maybe once the time comes it will finally sink in ya know?" "Yeah, I get it, but I think we better do what Alice says before she goes all vampy on us." Nessie laughed as Ryan pulled her up. They got off the bed and headed downstairs.

They ate breakfast slower than Alice would have liked. When they finally finished she pulled Nessie away sending her to the shower. She sent the others on different errands doing this or that. The wedding was going to take place on First beach. Jake had given all the Cullens permission to be there of course. It was going to be simple, at least as simple as can be for Alice being in charge. The reception would be held at the Cullens.

After Nessies rather lengthy shower she went to work on her hair and makeup. She had put her in a button down shirt so that her hair wouldnt be ruined when it was time for the dress. After Nessies hair and makeup was done Bella and Edward both came in to stay with her while Alice went to get Leah ready.

Nessie hugged both her parents tight and she was sure her parents would be crying if that was possible.

* * *

><p>Of course Leah grumbled the whole time Alice was doing her hair and makeup. Something about stupid bloodsuckers. Because of the time, she helped Leah slide on the dress from the bottom up to not mess up her hair. It was a simple but elegant dress. White of course that flowed smoothly down her body, almost clingy but not. It flowed out in the back with a small train. The straps were spaghetti straps and it zipped in the back. Alice also made Jake shower and got him dressed in his tux before she left. She made sure to threaten Jake not to make either of them late. Jake just laughed at her even though he really was in no mood for it. He couldn't wait to be with Nessie again and he knew Leah was going nuts without Ryan.<p>

* * *

><p>When Alice came back to the house, she helped Nessie slip into her own dress, which was similar to Leahs. The only difference was that Nessies had almost a glitter to it and the sleeve's hung off the shoulder. She reapplied some of the makeup since her parents had made her cry while Alice was gone. She got Ryan ready also, which was much easier than getting Jake to comply.<p>

The trickiest part to figure out had been to get Ryan to the beach and Leah to the house without them seeing each other. It was finally decided that Edward would escort Ryan to the beach while Bella went to get Leah and bring her back to the house. Before Ryan left he went up to see Nessie. Alice left them alone for a minute.

Ryan stood in the doorway as Alice walked past him. "Wow, you look...gorgeous" His voice was quiet when he spoke. Nessie looked at him almost surprised. "Really?" Her voice was barely a whisper. He walked over to her then. "I have never seen you look more beatiful Ness." "Thank you." Nessie looked down then and Ryan was a little worried. He crouched down in front of her where she was sitting and took her hands in his. "Are you alright Ness?" She looked at him for a moment before quietly answering.

"I just can't believe this is all happening. I'm going to be a wife, and a mother...I just...I can't believe it." "I'm right there with you sweetheart. I never would have thought in a million years I would be getting married and having a baby, especially to a wolf. And now, here we are. About to get married to people who love us unconditionally and about to become parents, it's scary as hell. But you know the best part, aside from all that?" Nessie shook her head as she looked into his eyes. He squeezed her hand as he spoke. "I get to share it with my best friend in the whole world." Nessie flung her arms around his neck where he was crouched trying to hug him. She almost knocked him over so he stood taking her with him as she tightened her hug. He could tell through all the happiness that she was a little frightened too.

"I'll be right there with you Ness. A nervous happy wreck just like you." Nessie laughed softly and pulled back but Ryan kept a hold of her hands. "I will always be here for you Ness, remember that. No matter what. I love you." "I love you too Ryan. Thank you, for everything, for this. I needed to hear all of that." Ryan took his thumb and wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Don't cry sweetie, Alice will kill me if I make you cry and ruin your makeup. Then Leah will kill her." Nessie laughed at that just as Alice flitted to the door.

"Alright you two, c'mon. Time for Ryan to leave before Leah gets here." Ryan kissed Nessies cheek and let go of her hands. He flew out of the room then and Nessie heard the front door downstairs open and close as he left. Nessie took Alices hand and walked downstairs with her. It didn't take long before Leah arrived.

When Nessie saw her she couldn't help but hug her. Leah hugged her back, still not used to that. Nessie looked at her as she pulled back. "Promise me you'll take good care of him, he deserves to be happy." Leah observed her for a moment before answering softly. "I promise, and you do the same with Jake." Nessie smiled and hugged her again quickly before they were scurried into the vehicle.

Nessie and Leah were both shocked at how gorgeous the setup was on the beach. Even though it was simple, it was still beautiful. There two sets of chairs decorated with flowers that had space between them for the isle they were to walk down. The sand was covered with red white rose petals down the isle as was the entire area in front of the seating where they would stand.

When it was time to walk down the isle Nessie and Leah walked side by side, Edward on the other side of Nessie escorting her and Seth doing the same for Leah since their father had passed a few years back. When Jake and Ryan saw them their jaws just about dropped. They seemed to quickly recover as the girls approached. Edward placing Nessies hand in Jakes and Seth doing the same with Leah and Ryan. Seth kissed Leahs cheek with tears in his eyes as Edward did the same with Nessie.

The ceremony was simple and each couple said their own vows along with a few that they had agreed upon that came from the elders of the tribe. When they were finally allowed to kiss their brides, everyone hooted and hollered but that soon turned to laughs and throat clearing to get the couples attentions.

Everyone headed to the Cullens for the reception where both couples were congratulated and hugged. Paul and Rachel were the last ones to congratulate them and Nessie gasped when Rachel hugged her. "Oh my god..." "Something wrong?" Paul asked sounding concerned. Jake quickly turned to Nessie "Ness, what is it?" She looked at Paul and then at Rachel. "You're pregnant." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Paul had a grin but also confusion on his face but Rachel quickly shushed her. "Shhhh. How did you know?" Nessie was a little confused herself as was Jake, Leah and Ryan. "I-I don't know. I just had this feeling." Jake looked at his sister now. "Rachel, is it true?" "SHHHHH. Yes Jake." Rachel was whispering now. "We just didn't want to ruin your day so we were waitng to tell everyone." Alice flitted over to them then. "Too late, everyone heard you already. Congratulations." Paul wrinkled his nose when Alice went to hug him and Rachel. Rachel was a little hesitant but hugged her anyway. "Sorry". "Don't be sorry Rachel, I'm happy for you and Paul." Nessie said still kinda shocked.

Everyone congratulated Paul and Rachel as they headed back into the crowd of people. When it was time to dance, Nessie danced with her dad first as Leah danced with Seth. Then they had their first dances with their husbands. Jake held Nessie tight to him as they danced much the same way Ryan held Leah. She caught Ryans eye a few times as they danced and she knew that they couldn't be happier for each other. She could feel his happiness mixing with her own. Others soon joined in as they danced. Throughout the dancing they were all swept into the arms of different people, whether family or part of the pack, who were technically family now too.

Nessie was a little surprised when she was swept away by Paul. She hadn't expected him to leave Rachel's side. The two had been almost inseparable since he imprinted on her. She had noticed though that when they were at Sam's all together he would glance at her every now and again almost as if he was watching over her or something. He had come a long way in such a short time with his feelings about vampires. He still hated most of them of course but he had a soft spot for her and was even starting to like some of her family.

"Ya know, if someone had told me a couple months ago I would end up being friends and dancing with a half breed, I'd have punched them out just for the thought." Pauls voice was soft and gentle. Something Nessie was sure only she and Rachel ever heard from him. Nessie laughed. "And now what do you think Paul?" Paul pulled her a little closer. "Now…now I would seriously hurt anyone who even thinks of hurting you in some way….including Jake." Nessie and Paul both heard the low quiet growl and they knew it was Jake. It was more of an annoyed growl than a menacing one. Nessie snuggled a little closer to Paul as it was comforting. "Jake would never hurt me Paul, but I'm glad I have you as a friend to help keep him in line." "Your not a friend to me Nessie." Nessie pulled back a little and looked almost confused. "Your more like a sister." Nessie smiled at him then. As the song was coming to an end Paul kissed her cheek and whispered to her "If you ever need anything at all, I'll be here for you." "Thanks Paul." Nessie hugged him close before letting him go.

As the next song started Ryan appeared in front of her and held out his hand. She took it and let him sweep her into another dance. Nessie half expected to here growls but when she looked around she saw Jake dancing with Leah only about a foot away from them. Ryan pulled her attention back when he spoke. "I'm glad to see you so happy Ness."

"I never thought I would ever be this happy Ryan. And to be able to share it with my best friend in the whole world, who is now just as happy as me, it's almost like a dream." "It's not a dream sweetheart. We're really here, both married, about to be parents….wow." "Sounds different to say it aloud huh?" Ryan laughed softly. "It does. There is no one I would rather share this day with besides you. I just hope our kids get along as well as we do." As soon as Ryan said that he noticed Nessies shift in mood. She seemed suddenly sad and he thought he saw tears forming. He kept dancing but he led them over toward the door that led out back. When he got near the door he led her by the hand outside. He was glad no one else was out there just now.

"Hey, Ness, what did I say, what's wrong?" He was holding her hands in his. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset." He lifted her chin with his finger. "Ness, c'mon, tell me what I said." "It's just….I'll be leaving soon after the baby is born and I don't know how often or if we even will be able to come visit. I don't know if I can do this without you and I would love nothing more than for our kids to know each other and grow up together, but it's not going to happen that way." Ryan pulled her into his arms holding her tight as her tears fell. Ryan looked over toward the windows and saw Jake and Paul both peering out. He was surprised that they hadn't burst outside already. But he knew that they could hear them talking and although Jake didn't look happy, he seemed to be controlling his temper. He turned back to Nessie.

"I'm so sorry Ness, I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have brought it up now. I'm just so happy for us both and I know that no matter where we are, we will always be here for each other, I will always be here for you. I don't know what's going to happen when you leave, but I'll visit whenever you want me to, I'll call every day if you want. It's not going to be a goodbye, there will never be a goodbye for us Ness., I promise you that. Nothing could keep me from you ever. And our kids, they will know each other. Maybe they won't grow up together, but they will know each other eventually. After all, you won't be gone forever Ness." Nessie clung to him as her tears started to subside. When Nessie pulled back slightly to wipe her eyes she noticed that Leah was standing off to the side watching them. She tried to move away from Ryan as she mumbled a sorry but Ryan wouldn't let her move. Leah walked over slowly to them and Nessie couldn't read her expression. She was shocked when Leah took her from Ryans arms and pulled her to her own.

"I know it's going to be hard for you Renesmee, but I promise I won't keep him from you. I know I get jealous and I haven't made it easy for the two of you, but I know how much you mean to each other and in the end I would never truly keep him from you." Nessie pulled back from Leahs hug but Leah kept her hands on her shoulders. "Thanks Leah. I'm sorry I got so upset." Leah wiped the tears from Nessies eyes. "Don't be sorry, but…you should be scared." Nessie looked at her curiously now. "If Alice see's you're ruining your makeup she'll have a tantrum." Nessie laughed now and Ryan wrapped his arms around Leahs waist from behind kissing her cheek. "I love you." He whispered in Leahs ear and she smiled.

"C'mon, let's get back inside before Jake and Paul come out. Hey, what did you do to Paul anyway?" Nessie laughed as Leah grabbed her hand now and walked towards the door. "I didn't do anything to him. I think something I said awhile back made him realize that everything isn't always as simple as it seems." "Well, whatever it was, I've never seen him as protective of someone as he is you, besides his pack mates of course, and now his imprint." Nessie just smiled as they walked back through the door. She was immediately swept into Jakes arms. Ryan and Leah wandered off.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jake whispered softly as he held her. "Yeah, I'm ok now Jake. I'm sorry about getting upset. I love you." "I love you too Ness, more than anything. Are you sure you're ok?" "Yes, I'm sure. I'll tell you about later, promise." Jake kissed her briefly on the lips and hugged her close again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this really is coming to an end very soon. Thank you as always to my faithful reviewer. Thank to those who have added me to their faves or alerts. Any comments, suggestions, feel free to send them. I will be starting the sequel as soon as I finish this one<strong>


	69. Chapter 69

After the dancing was over, everyone ate, well everyone but the Cullens of course. Then the two couples cut the cake together. Nessie and Leah gave each other a look as they picked up their pieces to feed their husbands. But instead of feeding it to them they smushed it into their faces rubbing it around and laughing. That of course led to growls, playful ones of course, and squeals as the girls were chased around the room before being cornered and smothered with cake. Alice of course was muttering about wasting good cake and why they had to act like animals which caused more laughter to burst out from around the room.

When it was time to do the garter toss, Jake and Ryan both had their fun by using their teeth to pull the garters off their wives from high up on their thighs. This caused an annoyed growl from Edward which they all ignored. Paul caught one of them of course and Jared caught the other. Then Nessie and Leah threw their bouquets. Nessie made sure to throw hers directly at Rachel so she didn't have a choice but to catch it and Jareds imprint Kim caught Leahs.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly and soon people were saying their goodbyes and leaving. After everyone was gone, Alice helped Leah and Nessie both change out of their dresses. She made them come back downstairs where Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for them. Ryan took Leahs hand as Jake took Nessies. "We have something for all you that we think you will like." Carlisle was smiling as were the others. "What it is it grandpa?" Carlisle handed each couple a small box. As soon as Nessie opened it and saw the tickets she knew what it was. Nessie squealed with delight as Jake and Leah both looked confused. Ryan was quiet. "Uhh, Ness, honey, what is it?" Edward spoke up to explain. "It's our gift to you all. We thought you would like some time alone so we decided together the safest place for you all to go would be Isle Esme."

Now Jake and Leah looked more confused. Nessie finally calmed down enough to talk. "It's a private island that grandpa took grandma to along time ago and she liked it so much he bought it for her. Mom and dad went their for their honeymoon when they were married. We go there sometimes on vacation."

Carlisle noticed Ryans quietness. "Ryan, is something wrong?" Ryan tried to hand the box back to Carlisle as he spoke quietly "I appreciate the thought, really, but this is too much, I can't take this." Carlisle smiled and pushed it back toward Ryan gently holding his hands over his. "Ryan, this is a special gift for a special occasion. We've always thought of you as part of this family and I would be hurt as would Esme if you didn't accept it." Ryan smiled a shy kind of smile. He had been to the island with them a few times before. "Thank you, all of you, it means a lot to me." Nessie hugged him excitedly before flinging herself around Jake who was practically laughing at her as she bounced around.

"You should all get some sleep, your flight leaves early tomorrow. I've already packed your bags." Alice told them as she hugged each of them.

They said their good nights to everyone and then Jake and Ryan both scooped up their girls bridal style and carried them up the stairs to their rooms.

The four of them were woken early the next morning by Alice and were rushed out the door so they wouldn't miss their flight. Nessie and Ryan were both wide awake by the time they got on the plane but Jake and Leah were both grumbling sleepily. When their plane landed Leah wasn't too pleased to have to ride in the small boat. But when they approached the island and she saw where they would be staying her eyes got wide. It was a beautiful site to take in. Again Jake and Ryan carried them bridal style over the threshold. They chose rooms at the opposite sides of the house, although that wouldn't block out any of the noises that would be going on later. Nessie and Ryan had to explain to Jake and Leah how it was that the fridge was already stocked and how it would remain that way. There was a cleaning crew that came in once a week to clean and restock everything.

They stayed on the island for two weeks, none of them wanting to leave but knowing they had to. Nessie assured them that after the babies were born they could all come back whenever they wanted.

When they arrived back Alice had another surprise for Leah and Ryan. Seth was there with her and that confused them. Jake already knew what the surprise was as Alice had to have permission to do it. She led them onto the rez and stopped suddenly. She made them both close their eyes and then she and Seth pulled them along guiding them. After about ten minutes they stopped. "Aliright, you can look now." Ryan and Leah opened their eyes to find they were in a clearing surrounded by trees at the edges. In the middle sat a huge two story cabin. There was plenty of space all around the outside and a drive, which they were standing in, that went from the road. "Uhhhh Alice, what is this?" Ryan was confused. "It's your house silly. You have a wife and a baby coming, I thought you two would like to have a place of your own." "You're kidding right, you can't be serious." "I am totally serious. It's another gift. This ones from the rest of and the packs. They helped us build it. Jake gave us permission." "This, this is ours, for us?" Leah's voice was barely a whisper. Alice grabbed both their hands now and pulled them along to go inside.

Leah looked around taking it all in. It really was gorgeous inside. A lot of natural wood and earthy colors. There was a living room and a huge kitchen. The bathroom downstairs was huge also. Upstairs there were four bedrooms each with their own bath and of course huge closets which had clothes in them. One of the bedrooms was a nursery for the baby. Leah stopped when she stepped in and a few tears came to her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. "I can't believe they did all this, I haven't been the nicest person to any of them. This is just, more than I ever hoped for. Why would they do this for me, for us?" Ryan pulled her tighter in his arms. "You're part of their family now Leah, like or not. I've always been close with Nessies family, and then when I married you, they accepted you as one of them, just like they have with Jake." Leah was silent as she took in what he said. She wasn't sure how she felt about that since they were vampires after all, but they were like Ryans family and she was beginning to soften just a bit toward them. Leah finally turned to face him but the look on her face wasn't what he expected to see. She looked worried.

"What is it?" "Is Nessie…is she ok?" "What do you mean?" "Is she ok seeing this? I mean, it's hard enough for her knowing she has to leave, are you sure being here, seeing this isn't going to make it worse?" Ryans eyes suddenly widened as he realized what she meant. He kissed her cheek quickly and was down the stairs in seconds. He saw Jake talking to Seth and the others were talking amongst themselves. "Jake, where's Nessie?" Jake looked at Ryan and noticed he seemed panicked.

"She went outside, she said she needed some air, why?" "She's not outside, she's gone." Before anyone could say anything Ryan bolted out the door and was gone. Jake felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Leah. "What the hell is going on Leah?" "I'm sorry Jake. I know Nessie had been having a hard time thinking about having to leave and all, and when I saw the nursery upstairs it made think. I asked him if he was sure Nessie was ok seeing all this." "What do you mean Leah, why would it bother her?" "Think about it Jake. She doesn't want to leave. She's having a baby, this, this is everything she wants and can't have right now."

"Fuck, I didn't even think, I didn't realize, SHIT!" "It's ok Jake, Ryan didn't think of it either. He'll find her, he'll bring her back." Alice and Bella flitted to his side. "Jake...we're sorry, we didn't realize it would hit her this hard either. We would have waited or at least prepared her for it first had we known. It was supposed to be a surprise, and I know it's not the same since this is where she calls home, but we have a house for the two of you already where were moving to. The packs helped us with that one too while you guys were gone. We've all been very busy." Jake took deep breathe. "It's alright Bells, it's not your fault. And it's not yours either Alice. And I'm sure Nessie will love the house you have for us, just, like you said, this is her home and she doesn't want to leave. I'm gonna stay here until Ryan comes back." "We're gonna head back to the house, tell Nessie we're sorry and we love her." Jake nodded and Bella hugged him before they all left, leaving him and Leah alone.

They sat on the steps on the big porch. "Jake, why do the Cullens want you guys to leave?" "Well, they have been here awhile now, even though Edward and Bella haven't been, and they don't know what the baby will be, how fast it will grow. Carlisle doesn't want anyone to start noticing that they don't and Bella knew that Nessie would want her family around since this is her first child so staying here wasn't really an option. Of course she told me she would stay here with me if that's what I wanted but I know as hard as it is for her to leave, she needs to be with her family for now. At least for a little while." "Ya know, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone. I know we don't always get along but, you've been there for me when I really needed someone, you saved me from having to deal with Sam all the time, who am I gonna pick on when you're gone?" Jake sorta laughed. "You'll have plenty of chances Leah, I'll be phasing on a regular basis to check in. It's not like you'll never get to talk to me. And you can come visit whenever you want. I am really happy for you Leah. I'm glad you found someone to love. Just be careful with him, I mean, I know you love each other but he's still afraid to be around the packs. I can see it in his eyes when he's around them. He trusts you, I'm almost positive of that, but it's gonna take awhile before he trusts the rest of them like he does you." "Thanks Jake. I'm really happy for you too. I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused in the beginning. I hope you guys don't stay away too long. I mean, I know it will be at least a few years but, it won't be forever right?" "No, I can guarantee you that it won't be forever. Alright, enough of the mushy crap. If they're not back soon I'm going to look for them." "Hey, why don't we go inside and cook them dinner. I'm sure Nessie will be hungry." "You're probably right. She has been eating a lot more lately. I know she carrying a baby but even Carlisle commented on it." "Well I'm sure it's nothing or he would have told you. C'mon." Jake followed Leah into the house, looking back one last time at the woods before going in after her.

* * *

><p>Ryan picked up Nessies scent easy enough and he followed it the cliffs that overlooked the beach. She was sitting at the edge with her knees pulled up to her chest hugging herself. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "Ness, I'm so sorry sweetie. I should have realized that would upset you." "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm happy for you and Leah, really I am. And the house, it's beautiful. I'm sorry, I just..." "Shhhh, Ness, it's ok. I get it. I didn't realize it at first, but Leah asked me if you were ok and when I asked her what she meant, she explained it. I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner." "Leah knew I was upset, but how?" "You may not always get along Ness, but she's not stupid. She understands, and so do I, even if she did have to point it out to me. This is your home and you don't want to leave. That house, here in this place, it's what you want but you can't have it right now. And I am so sorry for that. You don't have to apologize for being upset. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Alice should have warned you first." Nessie snuggled against his chest getting all her tears out. Once she felt better she pulled back. "I'm sorry I keep ruining all your happy moments." Ryan chuckled softly. "You haven't ruined anything Ness, besides, your pregnant and moody and horomonal. It can't be helped." "Nessie laughed with him then. "I guess we should go before Jake comes looking for me. I'm surprised he hasn't already." "Well, I think Leah probably has something to do with that, but you're right, I don't want them to worry. C'mon." Ryan stood and grabbed her hand. They ran back to the cabin together.<p>

As they approached the cabin Jake came running outside to meet them. Nessie picked up the scent of the food immediately. Jake pulled her into his arms hugging her close. "I'm so sorry Ness, I should have realized, I would have warned you first. I'm so glad you're ok, I love you." "I'm ok Jake, really, but I am starving, are you guys cooking inside?" Jake laughed as he let her go just a little. "Leah and I made dinner. It's just now getting done. Are you sure you're alright, really?" "Yes Jake, I'm fine, I promise. But I'm sure it's not the last time I'm going to be upset about...leaving." Jake hugged her again. "You can talk to me about it Ness, I know I can't make the problem go away, but you can always share your feelings with me. Now c'mon, let's get you some food."

Nessie and Ryan followed Jake inside. Ryan kissed Leah as he wrapped her in a hug and then they all sat down at the table to eat. Jake and Leah had made steaks that were of course medium rare and potatoes that had been roasted in the oven. After dinner, Nessie and Ryan cleaned up and then her and Jake decided to leave so Ryan and Leah could have their new house to themselves.

The next few months were definitely interesting. Nessies mood swings only got more sporatic and Leah's got worse but not quite as bad as Nessies. Still, there was more than one occasion Ryan and Jake would find themselves together in the forest in the middle of the night after having been yelled at for one thing or another. They had actually taken to hunting at these times to blow off their steam. By the time they would go back to their wives, they would either be asleep or lightly sobbing and rushing to apologize. Nessie would also go through stages with her appetitite. One week she would hunt four days out of the seven, and then she might go several weeks before she would hunt again, and even then it might be only one day out of the week that she wanted to hunt that time. Carlisle wasn't sure what to think of it, but she was healthy. Jake knew he was getting on her nerves though because he wouldn't let her hunt on her own anymore. He made her wait while he took down her prey for her. He wasn't going to risk her safety or the babies.

Nessie was also spending more time around Ryan. If he and Leah weren't at the Cullens then Nessie was at their house. A few times Jake had to leave her with Ryan and Leah when the packs needed him for something or another. He refused to leave her alone.

He could have left her with Paul and Rachel but Rachel was still getting used to the whole idea of Nessie being a half vampire. Paul assured her it was perfectly safe and while Rachel didn't mind if Jake was there or Paul was there, she wasn't comfortable yet being alone with her. Rachel had also freaked a little when Paul decided it would be best to have Carlisle as their doctor. He told Rachel he was worried with his high temperature that the baby would be born that way and the doctors would think something was wrong when there wasn't. Carlisle promised once they left he would check in for the regular visits.

Nessie was due any day now and Jake was getting nervous. Although her pregnancy seemed to have gone fairly normal, he was still afraid soemthing would go wrong. He was laying with her on the was laying with her head in his lap and he had his arm over her. Leah was sittng in a recliner chair and Ryan was on the floor in front of her. Nessie suddenly started to sit up and move away from him. "What's wrong Ness?" "I'm just really hot Jake, and laying on you isn't helping." Jake helped her readjust herself so she now had her head at the other end of the couch and her feet were lighltly on his lap. "Jake, can you get me a snack and something cold to drink?" "Sure Ness, I'll be right back." Jake kissed her forehead and headed into the kitchen.

As Jake was getting her snack he heard her suddenly swear and a feeling of unease settled over him. He dropped what he was doing and ran back into the room. Nessie had started to sit up and she had one hand over her stomach. Ryan had moved beside her and was making sure she didn't fall. Jake ran to her side and grabbed her arm. "Ness, what is it, what's wrong?" She looked up at him and Jake had never seen her look so...afraid was the only word he could think of. "I think the baby is coming." Jake scooped her up in his arms, thankful for the fact that he had supernatual strength being a wolf and all, and started to carry her to the stairs. He saw Edward at the top suddenly waiting for him. "I saw it in her mind, Carlisles waiting." Jake carried her carefully up the stairs and into the room that Carlisle had set up to serve as a delivery room. Jake laid her down on the bed and Edward kissed her forehead whispering to her that it would be alright. Bella was there and she took Nessies hand as Nessie clutched her stomach again and cursed as she felt a pain.

Carlisle explained to her that was a contraction and how that would help tell how soon the baby might arrive. When another came just a few moments later and Nessie screamed Jake almost fell to his knees next to the bed. Edward could read his mind of course and quickly grabbed Bella explaining they needed to leave the room. The baby was coming and fast. Bella wanted to stay but Edward and Carlisle thought it would be best for her to leave since there would be blood and none of them wanted to test how much she could withstand in this situation. She kissed Nessie assuring her it would be ok as she watched the tears stream down her face.

Once she left Nessie clutched Jakes hand and he couldn't help but curse from the force of it. He tried to comfort her as best he could whispering to her. Ryan was on her other side and he would do whatever Carlisle needed him to. Carlisle watched the monitors he had quickly hooked her up to and explained everything as it happened and what it meant. Nessie continued her screams with each contraction and after only about 20 minutes Carlisle began telling her it was time for her to push.

Jake tried to encourage her through gritted teeth as it was breaking his heart to see her in so much pain along with the force she used on his hand. When Carlisle could see the babies head he told her to give a big push as hard as she could. She did and he scooped the baby in his arms but quickly handed it to Ryan without moving. Ryan wrapped a towel around the baby cleaning it up as best he could as he stayed right beside Carlisle.

Nessie screamed again and Jake alarmingly asked what the hell was wrong. Carlisle only grinned as he told Nessie she was going to have to push again. Jake looked shocked and asked what he was talking about. "You're going to have twins Jacob. Now I really need you to get her to push for me so we can get the other baby out." Jacob did as Carlisle said and within minutes another baby appeared.

Nessie had tears streaming down her face of course. Carlisle asked a stunned Jacob if he wanted to cut the chords and he did. "You have two beautiful boys." Carlisle said to them both as he cleaned the babies off and wrapped them each in a blanket. Nessie held out her arms and took one of the boys while Jacob stood beside her and took the other. "Twins, can you believe it Ness, we have twins." He looked at the boy in his arms then at Nessie holding the other and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Ryan kissed Nessies forehead and telling her how great she did and then nodded to Jacob before leaving the room to give them a few minutes. Carlisle followed shortly after he was finished with everything. Nessie slid over on the bed and Jake laid beside her as they each held one of their sons. He kissed Nessies forehead. "I love you Nessie, so much. You did a great job." He could tell she was tired and worn out as was expected. She smiled at him.

"So, what do you want to name them?" They hadn't picked out names yet cause Nessie said she wanted to see them first. Just now though something else had come to her mind. "How bout Rylee for this one Jake?" Jake looked at her curiously for a moment. A small smile crept on his lips. "Any special reason for that Ness?" "Well, I was just thinking, Ryan has always been there for me, and you and Leah have been there for each other even if you didn't always get along, and through all this they have both been there when we needed them. So I thought Rylee would be a good name after the two of them." Jake smiled more now that he knew his suspicion was right. "I love it Ness. Now what about this little guy?" "I don't know, what do you think Jake?" Jake studied the baby in his arms for a moment. "How about Jayden?" "I like it Jake. Rylee and Jayden. Twins, I still can't believe it even though they are both here in front of me. Our boys." Just as Jake was about to say soemthing the door opened slowly and everyone walked in to see the babies.

Bella and Edward of course were the first to hold them. They were passed around to the rest of the family and then Ryan brought Leah in to see them. Leah cried when they told her how they got Rylee's name. She held both the boys as did Ryan. After everyone had held the babies Carlisle told Jake and Nessie he wanted to move Nessie to her own room so she would be more comfotable. The boys were passed to Edward and Bella who took them downstairs. Jake carried Nessie to her room and ran a bath for her. He laid her in the tub and let her soak in the hot water. He washed her and managed to wash her hair too. When she was ready he lifted her out and dried her off. He slipped an oversized shirt over her head and carried her to her bed. She was exhausted so he kissed her forehead and told her to sleep assuring her he would join her shortly.

Jake made his way downstairs. The boys were being given bottles and Jake could tell that it was baby formula. Both boys had the dark tanned skin like his only Jaydens was a shade lighter than Rylees. Jake sat beside Bella and she handed Jayden to him when he was finished. He noticed then that his eyes were the same choclate brown as Nessies. The little bit of hair on his head matched his own color. "Nessie's asleep so I thought I would come check on them." Edward laughed just a little. "Get used to that Jacob, you will be checking on them more than you think. Your a father now, you won't be able to keep from worrying every second your not with them." Jake smiled just a little knowing that Edward had read his mind and that was exactly why he had come down, he was worried already. "They will probably sleep now if you want to take them up with you." Jacob nodded and stood up with Jayden then carefully took Rylee in his other arm. He carried them up the room next to Nessies that had been set up as a temporary nursery. He laid both boys down in their cribs and covered them with a blanket. He watched as their eyes closed and they fell into a peaceful sleep. He went back to Nessies room and laid beside her on the bed. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. She was so exhausted she didn't wake and he fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning when Jake woke, the first thing he noticed was Nessie was gone. Then he realized that he had slept all night which didn't seem possible with two newborns in the house. He jumped up quickly and ran into the room next door. The room was empty and suddenly he heard an ear splitting wail from downstairs. He bolted down the stairs and saw Rosalie with one of the boys, the one who was screeching, and Emmett was feeding Rylee a bottle. Jake ran over to Rosalie and gently snatched Jayden from her. He could tell it was Jayden by the slightly lighter skin tone. "What happened?" "Geez Jake, just relax. I was trying to feed him but he won't drink it. I don't know why, it's the same stuff he ate last night." Rosalie sounded annoyed. Jake held Jayden in his arms cradling him and trying to soothe him. He walked toward the kitchen and Nessie was sitting at the table eating. "Rosalie says he won't drink the bottle." Nessie watched him for a minute and she couldn't help but smile at Jake as he held their son.

Nessie stood up slowly and Jake could tell she was still sore. "Bring him upstairs. I was going to wait until their next feeding but since he doesnt want to drink the bottle, I can try it now." Jake followed Nessie. "What are you talking about Ness?" Jayden was still crying as they headed up the stairs. "I'm going to breastfeed them Jake." If Jake hadn't have been carrying Jayden he probably would have stumbled at her words. He followed Nessie into the nursery and watched as Nessie unbuttoned the shirt she had on. That was the fist time he noticed she had changed. He handed Jayden to her when she asked and he watched with wide eyes as she attempted to get him to latch on to her nipple. He kept fussing and crying but after a couple minutes he finally seemed to latch on and started to drink.

Nessie saw the look on Jakes face and almost laughed. "Don't even think it Jacob." "Huh, what?" Nessie did laugh that time and shook her head. Nessies laughter suddenly cut off. "Owwww...damn...what the heck..." Nessie looked down at the baby in her arms and tried to get him to let go of her. Jacob looked at her almost terrified as she realzied what had happened. "Jake, get Carlisle now." Jacob didn't move. He was frozen in shock and fear at the same time. "JACOB..." Before Nessie could say anything else Carlisle and Edward appeared at the door. Carlisle came in the room. "Nessie, what's going on?" Nessie had to grit her teeth to talk. "The baby...get him off...now" She didn't mean to sound so harsh about it but even with her skin the babies teeth, that he shouldn't have, were hurting her. Carlisle didn't realize what she meant until he want to pick the baby up. Thats when he realized that Jayden was actually attached to her breast. "Nessie, I'm gonna have to use my fingers to dislodge him from your breast." Nessie nodded her head and closed her yes. It took Carlisle a few minutes to unlatch the baby from her as he had a good hold. Once he finally got him to let go he quickly pulled the baby away and Jayden let out a wail. Jake saw the blood trickling down Nessies breast and was torn out of his shock as he tore his own shirt off to hold it against her. "Ness, are you ok?" Nessie was still sitting in the chair. She slowly shook her head yes. "Ness, please, look at me." Nessie placed her hand on Jake's face as she slowly opened her eyes. She had a look of worry on her face as she looked at Jake. She finally looked over to Carlisle who was standing with Edward. Edward was holding Jayden and he had stopped crying althogh he was still fussing. Jake followed her gaze and realized why he had stopped. He was drinking from a bottle, but it wasn't baby formula. It was blood. Jake dropped the shirt he had been holding against Nessies breast and suddenly bolted from the room. "Jake, wait!" Nessie yelled after him but he didn't come back. She heard a small commotion downstairs and then Ryan appeared at the door to the nursery.

He stopped when he saw Edward with Jayden. He looked at Nessie and saw where her skin had been pierced. She suddenly realized she was still exposed and pulled her shirt back together. The bleeding had stopped. Tears sprang to her eyes. Ryan wasn't sure what to say. He could guess why Jake had run out and suddenly his concern turned to anger. He turned and ran back down the stairs without saying a word to anyone.

Edward walked over to Nessie and she held out her arms for her son. She continued to feed him the bottle. "Sweetheart, it will be alright. Jacob loves you and he will be back. This is all new to him and I don't think he was prepared for this, even if he knew it was possible. I promise it will work out." "What if...if he can't accept it daddy? What if he realizes he doesn't want this?" "Renesmee, I love you so much, I wouldn't tell you that it would be ok if I didn't believe it. I caught a glimpse of his thoughts before he ran out. He just needs to take this all in without anyone around. I told you, he wasn't prepared for it. But he loves you and he will be back soon. I promise." Edward kissed his daughters forehead and then Jaydens before heading out the door. Nessie looked at Carlisle. "So he's like me?" "Honestly Renesmee, I don't know just yet. See, when you were a baby you wouln't even drink formula. But Jayden did last night. The fact that he wanted blood just now would make me assume he is at least part vampire. But his skin is not as light as yours and his temperature seems to be running closer to Jacobs. We will have to just play it by ear and see what it is he wants when it's time for them to eat." "What about Rylee?" "So far he seems to be content with the formula." Nessie nodded. "You can bring Jayden down if you don't want to be alone." Nessie noticed the bottle was almost empty now. Jaydens eyes were starting to close. She took the bottle and set it down as she stood up and cradled him against her shoulder.

She walked downstairs with Carlisle and sat on the couch where Bella and Rosalie were playing with Rylee but Rylee was fussing and didn't seem very happy. Bella hugged her daughter as she held Jayden and Jayden began to stir in her arms. As she sat back away from her mother Jayden started to fuss also. She switched babies taking Rylee and handing Jayden to Rosalie but neither of the boys would stop fussing. Everyone tried to get them to calm down but nothing seemed to work. "I don't know what could be wrong, they don't need to be changed and they have both been fed." It was Rosalie who spoke. "I know what's wrong." Edward walked in from wherever he had been then. Nessie looked at him and he nodded. "They want their daddy." Her words were barely a whisper.

* * *

><p>So, what you think, tell me please. Ty for an reviews, comments suggestions etc.<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

Ryan picked up Jakes scent easily. He found him in in the middle of the woods sitting against a tree. Ryan thought it was odd that he hadn't phased. He had his eyes closed but Ryan could see the distraught on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you Jake?" Jake snapped his eyes open. He had been so lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even heard Ryan approach. He didn't answer Ryans question. "Shouldn't you be with Leah?" Ryan glared at him. "Leah is just fine. Now Nessie on the other hand, how the hell could you do that to her?" "Nessie isn't your concern. And I'm not talking to you about it!" "Like hell she isn't Jake! And we are talking about this. You ran out on her, you left her there without any explanation, although it was obvious why you ran out! All this time watching the two of you, I never thought you would abandon her, let alone your own child!"

That was all it took for Jake to lunge at him suddenly. Ryan had been prepared for it and easily threw Jake to the ground away from him. Jake sprang to his feet but he stayed where he was, shaking. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about it. I am not abandoning anyone! I just..." Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He understood why Ryan was upset and what it must seem like. "I needed to get away to clear my head. I knew there was a chance that...I just didn't expect it...fuck." Jake wasn't sure how to explain it to Ryan. Not that he wanted to anyway.

Ryan observed Jake for a minute not sure what to say. He was utterly pissed at Jake for running out like he had. But as he watched the play of emotions on his face he felt the slightest sympathy for him. Then it dawned on him.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand, but I think I get it. You were taught to hate vampires for so long, then you imprint on one, well a half one anyway. You fell in love with her despite trying to avoid it and now you have a baby that is like her. Every instict inside you is screaming that it's somehow wrong because you saw what the baby did. But Jake, the baby is just that, a baby. He doesn't know any better, yet. Not only that Jake, he's your son. YOUR son. You can teach him if you accept him for what he is. That's how I learned, it's how Nessie learned. We were taught right from wrong, or if you prefer, that it wasn't ok to go around biting people."

Jacob almost cringed at the last words, but he was glad that Ryan at least in part understood what he was thinking. He was still unsure how he could handle all this though. Jake took a deep breathe. "I told you, I'm not abandoning anyone. I just had to get out of there. Just...go back and tell Nessie I'll be back, tell her not to worry. Tell her I love her." Jake whispered the last part. It didn't pass Ryans attention that he said nothing about the boys. Jake didn't miss the furious look in Ryans eyes either. "Just go alright, I'll be back." Ryan took off after that back to the house. He didn't want Nessie to worry anymore than she had to.

Jake sat back against the tree again. He felt the aching in his chest screaming at him to run back to Nessie and his boys. And they were both his boys despite how screwed up he was feeling. He just wasn't ready to go back and face...well everything he knew that would be waiting. Running out of a house full of vampires because you realize your newly born son is at least partly one of them probably wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done. He would have phased now to make the ache easier to deal with but he really didn't want anyone else in his head. He really only had Seth to worry about but that was more than enough. He closed his eyes and just stayed where he was trying to wrap it all around his brain.

* * *

><p>Ryan had gone back to the house to tell Nessie that Jacob said he would be back and he just needed some time. Leah told them both they were lucky she was as pregnant as she was and not allowed to phase or she would be tearing him apart for running out like he had. The boys were fussy the rest of day, crying at times nonstop for at least an hour. They would finally cry themselves to sleep. Nessie felt horrible and Edward kept confirming what she already knew. They wanted their daddy.<p>

It was a long day for Nessie without Jacob there and she was starting to think he wasn't coming back that night. She finally got the boys to sleep, but again only because they exhausted themselves with crying. She put them to sleep in their cribs and went to her own room. She had been to sore and upset to change so she just crawled into bed with what she had worn all day, a button down pajama shirt with flannel capri pants. She let the tears come to her eyes that had been threatening her all day as she waited for exhaustion to take her.

* * *

><p>Jake finally wandered back to the house when it got late, suprised no one else had tried to find him. He was also suprised when he found the house to be empty of the vampires. He walked quietly upstairs and into the nursery where his boys were. He went to Rylees crib first. He pulled the blanket more snuggly around the sleeping baby tucking him in and lightly kissed his forehead. He walked over slowly to Jaydens crib and peered down at him. His hands that were on the crib were slightly shaking but he wasn't sure why. The baby looked so helpless in his sleep. He was already tucked under the blanket. Jake just stood there watching him for another minute. When Jayden stirred Jake backed away quickly from his crib afraid that he would wake up. He couldn't decide in his messed up brain why that would be bad but he just wasn't ready to see him awake again yet. He fled the room as pathetic as it sounds and went to check on Nessie.<p>

He saw that she was asleep in her bed, although he could tell how she had cried herself to sleep. He crawled onto the bed behind her and pulled her gently into his arms. She stirred immediately and he whispered in her ear. "It's ok, I'm here baby." He kissed her cheek softly. "Jake?" Her words were muffled from how sleepy she was. "I'm here Ness, I'm sorry I was gone so long. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep." Jake kissed her again and Nessie snuggled closer to him as she settled into a more peaceful sleep.

The next morning Jake woke up with Nessie in his arms. When he opened his eyes he saw her facing him, watching him with an almost worried expression. "Morning Ness." "Morning Jake. Are we ok Jake?" Nessie blurted the words out without thinking. Jake placed a palm on her cheek and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Ness. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you worry. I love you." Jake didn't know what else to say to her. He didn't want to tell her exactly what he had felt, what he still was trying to get used to. She looked into his eyes knowing he was holding back, but she just nodded. "I love you too. C'mon, I think Rose and Mom took the boys downstairs not long ago. I was going to get up and let you sleep when I heard mom tell daddy we needed our sleep. So I stayed here with you." Jake brushed his lips to hers one more time before moving off the bed. He helped Nessie up and told her she could shower and he would go check on the boys. She nodded her agreement and Jake headed down the stairs.

When he got downstairs he got a few dirty looks from Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. He ignored them and walked into the kitchen. He saw Bella feeding Rylee and Edward was feeding Jayden. Jake watched for a moment as he noticed that Jaydens bottle had baby formula in it. A thought of how the baby couldn't make up his mind what he wanted flitted through his mind and he heard Edward chuckle softly. Shit. Jacob forgot about that. He couldn't dwell on it though because Rylee suddenly started fussing and whining. Jake looked where Bella was holding him and he was struggling in her arms, even as tiny as he was. He was staring straight at Jake though. As soon as Rylee started fussing, Jayden seemed to realize it and he started mimicking his brothers actions. Jake walked over and picked Rylee up from Bella. He immediately stopped fussing and snuggled against his fathers chest. Jake sat in the chair next to Bella as he held his son to him and this seemed to make Jayden turn from fussing to full blown crying. Bella scowled at Jake and looked like she was about to say something when Nessie walked in. She went to Edward and picked Jayden up. Jake watched her intently as she held him close. He stopped wailing but he was still fussing in her arms.

Jake got up from where was sitting, still cradling a now sleeping Rylee in his arms. He motioned for Nessie to sit and he held Rylee with one hand as he went to pour her coffee. He brought the cup over to her setting it in front of her. He kissed her forehead and then carefully handed Rylee back to Bella kissing his forehead saying he was going to shower. As soon as he left the room and was up the stairs Jayden started wailing again, which woke Rylee up. The child seemed to realize he was no longer in the warm embrace of his father and joined Jaydens wailing. Nessie turned to her father.

"Daddy, is Jake ok?" Edward let out a quiet annoyed growl. He wasn't sure what to tell his daughter. "I don't know sweetie. I know that he loves you and despite how it looks he loves both of them." Nessie nodded not knowing what else to say. They had all noticed that Jake had only kissed Rylee and not Jayden before he left the room.

The rest of the day seemed to go much the same way. Everytime the boys would fuss or cry, Jake would immediately pick Rylee up, playing with him, talking to him, giving him whatever attention he wanted. He even changed his diapers a few times. Nessie noticed that Jayden seemed to watch him the whole time he would fuss as his father played with, fed and changed his brother. Every now and then Jake would talk to Jayden just for a brief moment but he had yet to touch him in anyway. Both boys seemed to be very alert and aware of everything. Carlisle told her that Nessie was the same way as baby, as well as being very smart.

Things went on that way for a few days, Jake always going to Rylee and never to Jayden. It was getting on everyones nerves and they were all having a hard time holding their tongues. It was the middle of the day and both boys had started crying. Jake picked Rylee up and grabbed the bottle that had already been warmed just moments ago knowing they would be hungry soon. He sat on the couch and started to give Rylee the bottle, holding it as he greedily sucked it down. Jake looked over and watched Nessie give Jayden a bottle, but he refused to take it. Bella handed her another bottle and Jake almost cringed. But he wouldnt take that either. It almost seemed as though Jayden shook his head back and forth as he continued to cry. It was the first time that he refused to eat anything at all. Rylee stopped drinking the almost finished bottle and started to fuss in Jacobs arms. He reached his little arms out whimpering toward his brother. "Jacob, he wants to be near his brother."

"What?" Jake sounded confused although he had heard what Edward said. "He wants you to take him to his brother." Edward repeated as a sly smile appeared on his face. Jake didn't want to but he slowly stood knowing if he didn't move he would have six vampires and one very upset wife to answer too. He walked over to where Nessie was sitting in the oversized chair. Jake crouched in front of her but tried to keep a few inches between them. Rylee seemed to lean over and grasp onto his brothers hand. Jake tried to let Nessie take Rylee from him but Rylee had put his other hand firmly in Jakes hair and refused to let go. When Jake tried to move back with Rylee, his other hand still grasped his brothers and that one refused to let go too. Jake couldn't believe how strong his hold was. He huffed in frustration and saw the amused look on Edwards face. "Do you think you could come help me instead of just standing there?" "Jacob, why don't you just pick Jayden up since that's what they both seem to want?" Jacob said the first thing that came to his mind. It was a lame excuse. "I need to use the bathroom that's why, now can you help me or do you want me to just go in my pants?" He sighed heavily knowing it was an excuse but he carefully pried Ryless little fingers from Jacobs hair. The second Jacob set Rylee in Nessies arms he flew up the stairs and he heard both boys let out an ear piercing cry. Jake ran into the bathroom and closed the door. After all that was the excuse he had used.

"Daddy..." "He's afraid sweetheart." "Who's afraid?" She wasn't sure if he meant the boys or Jake. "Jacob. He's afraid of his son, of Jayden." "What, that's rediculous, he's just a baby." "I know sweetheart, and I don't agree with his actions at all but...he truly is afraid. He doesn't know how to handle the situation. I know it may be hard to understand, but he's trying to fight his natual instincts as a wolf." Nessie sighed then. "Is there a way to help him?" "I'm not sure. But if he doesn't come to his senses soon, he's going to have more than a child to be afraid of." "Daddy please don't..." Edward kissed her head and was suddenly gone not waiting to let her finish.

The rest of the day Jake tried to avoid any situation that might make him have a repeat of earlier that day. A bathroom excuse wasn't going to work if it happened again. The Cullens all left the house to go hunting leaving Nessie and Jake alone with their children.

Ryan came by with Leah to see how things were going. Nessie didn't tell Ryan everything but Ryan wasn't stupid. He noticed Jakes avoidance of Jayden. He noticed Jake carefully watching Leah as well. Jake also refused to let Leah hold Jayden, even using his alpha tone with her just to be sure she wouldn't go against him. That pissed Ryan off and Nessie scowled at him. She was trying to be patient with him and give him time but she was quickly growing annoyed and agitated. Ryan tried to ask him why she couldn't hold him but all he would say was "I said no". Ryan knew Jake was afraid but it still pissed him off.

When they decided to leave Ryan gave Nessie a look that she didn't quite understand. A few minutes after they left her cell phone rang. She sat on the chair with Jayden as she answered it, watching as Jake walked up the stairs with Rylee cradled to him. 'Wheres Jacob Ness?' 'He's taking Rylee upstairs, why, did you need him?' Suddenly Jayden started wailing and Nessie looked up to see Jacob had now disappeared from the stairs. She sighed. 'No, I wanted to talk to you without him hearing. What's wrong with Jayden?' Nessie sighed again. 'He can't see Jake. Wait. How did you know it was Jayden and not Rylee?' 'Jaydens cry is slightly higher pitched than Rylee's. Listen Ness, I want you to do something tonight. If the boys wake up at all, pretend like you're asleep and let Jake handle it. I know it will be hard for you especially to hear them cry, but I think it's the only way Jake is going to deal with...well whatever his issue is with his son besides the obvious. I know if Jake truly believes your asleep he won't force you awake. Can you do that?' 'Do you really think that will work?' 'It's worth a try Ness. If he keeps on like he has been, one of us is going to end up tearing into him and I know you don't want that.' 'Alright, I'll let you know what happens. Thanks Ryan.' 'Sure Ness. See ya later.' 'Bye Ryan.'

Nessie hung up her phone and set it on the table. Jayden was still wailing and she carried him upstairs. As soon as he saw Jake he stopped wailing and switched to fussing. He learned over the past few days that wailing didn't get him anywhere and it seemed as long as Jake was in view he would just fuss. Nessie sat in the rocking chair with him as he fussed. She cradled him in her arms but he kept his eyes on his father and brother the whole time who were sitting in the other rocking chair. Jacob wouldn't meet Nessies eyes but he watched his son. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep. They laid the boys in their cribs. Nessie watched Jake as he tucked Rylee in and placed a gentle kiss on his little hand. He started to walk past her and she sighed heavily as he walked out of the room.

She followed him into the bedroom. She crawled onto the bed and laid on her back for a moment watching as Jake laid next to her. "Do love him Jake?" Jake froze beside her. Of course he loved his son but he decided to play dumb not wanting to admit he was acting differently to one of them. "What are you talking about Ness?"

"Your son Jake, Jayden, do you love him?" He could hear the tears in her eyes. "Of course I love him Ness, he's our son. Why would think that?" "Because you haven't touched him since...you never hold him or feed him or even kiss him goodnight. He's tried over and over to get your attention and you refuse to give it to him. He cries for you whenever you leave the room and still you ignore him." "That's rediculous, I don't ignore him." Jake barely whispered the words.

He knew what Nessie meant but he convinced himself it wasn't a total lie. He didn't deny not touching him after all, only the ignoring part. He paid more attention to Jayden than anyone realized, just not in they way she meant. He always watched him carefully whenever he was in the same room with him. He noticed the way his little hand would tightly grasp whatever toy someone dared to give him, or how his eyes would go wide and bright when he would walk into the room only to fuss a minute later as Jake would pick up Rylee. He noticed how his cry for Jacob was a pitch higher than Rylees, and that it should have been obvious when he was hungry but didn't want formula because his eyes were a shade darker than normal. All these things Jake had learned just from observing his son over the last few days. But he didn't tell anyone.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Nessie mumble a good night as she turned her back to him. He knew she was upset with him. He didn't know how to explain to her or to anyone what he felt. He didn't even know if he understood it. He knew Edward could see his thoughts but he wasn't about to ask him.

Jake didn't know how long he laid there pondering but it must have been awhile cause the next thing he knew he heard both boys fussing in the nursery. He tried to wake Nessie since they were both awake but she didn't move. He got up and went into their room. When Jake walked in both boys turned their heads to look at him.

Jake walked over to Ryless crib first and wound up his mobile. He then walked over and wound up Jaydens. He stepped back and turned so he could see both boys. "Shhhh, I'll right back." He whispered in a soft gentle voice. He ran downstairs and heated up two bottles without even thinking. Then he grabbed them both and went back upstairs. He tried to wake Nessie up again but she wouldn't wake up. Jake thought she must really be exhausted.

He walked back to the nursery and found that Rylee had fallen back asleep. He tucked him back under the blanket leaving a kiss on his head. He walked over to Jaydens crib. The boy was fussing and looked as if he was reaching for Jake. Jake grabbed the special pillow that they had to help prop up the bottle in case Nessie was alone with them and needed to feed them both at once. He tried to prop up the bottle and put in Jaydens mouth so it would stay. He did it as quickly as he could without even touching his son.

When he stepped back Jayden waved his arms knocking the bottle over. Jake fixed the bottle and again Jayden knocked it over. But this time he started fussing louder. Jake knew it had nothing to do with the formula because his eyes were not dark. He tried one last time to arrange the bottle on the pillow. This time when Jayden moved his arm he managed to fling the bottle to the other end of the crib. Jacob saw the tears and the pout forming on his sons face and he knew he was about to cry.

Jacob grabbed the bottle with one hand and gripped the crib with the other and tried to talk in a soothing tone. "C'mon, don't cry. You don't wanna wake your mama up do you?" Jacob started to put the bottle back in place but Jaydens arm flung it out of his hand. He hadn't been holding it tight but it still shocked him. Jayden started wriggling his body and managed to knock the pillow away from him as he held his arms out again toward Jacob. Jake stared at him, running his hands through his own hair trying to decide what to do. He picked up the bottle again but he held it tighter in his hand. Jaydens face seemed to get poutier and in the next second he let out the high pitched cry that Jacob had heard a thousand times before. He knew that cry.

Jake knew Nessie would be pissed with him if he just let him cry so he did the only thing he could do. He picked Jayden up slowly. He didn't cradle him or bring him any closer. He just kinda held him there over the crib. As soon as Jacob picked him up he stopped crying. He looked at his father and even through his tears Jacob could see his eyes getting that bright wide look to them. "Will you please stop crying, you don't want mama to get mad do you, or to wake your brother up?" Jake didn't know why he said it. He laid Jayden back in his crib but the second his hands left him he let out another cry. Jake picked him back up, quicker this time.

This time Jayden reached his arms towards Jake as he continued to sob and fuss. This time Jake slowly positioned him so he was cradled in one arm and was about to move his other hand to reach for the bottle when Jayden reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around one of Jakes. A few things happened at that moment. Before Jayden had his fingers wrapped around his own, Jake realized that Jaydens temperature felt the same as Rylees. As he was thinking that Jaydens fingers closed around his own and a thought that wasn't his own appeared in his head. 'Daddy'. That was it just that one simple word. Jacob stared at his son as he quickly tried to put him down afraid of dropping him from the shock of what happened. Or had he just imagined it? As he started to lay Jayden down Jayden got that same pouty look his face and the tears came back. Jake wasn't sure what to do. He thought he was going crazy but he didn't want Jayden to start crying again. He took a deep breath and pulled him back up, cradling him the same way he had before. This time Jake did grab the bottle. He legs were suddenly feeling tired so he walked over to the chair and sat with Jayden cradled in his arm.

Jake brought the bottle up to Jayden to feed him and as Jake put it in his mouth Jayden wrapped his fingers around Jakes pinky. Jake looked at his son as he started drinking the bottle. His eyes back to being wide and bright. He heard the thought again in his head. 'Daddy'. Jayden was staring right at him as the thought floated through his mind. Jake knew without a doubt this time that he wasn't crazy. The thought was put in his head by the little boy in his arms,his son.

No one had mentioned to Jake that he had done this before and Jake wondered why. Jayden yawned a little yawn and Jake noticed then that the bottle was almost empty. He set it on the stand beside him and then pulled the blanket around his son more that he had picked up with him when he took him out of the crib. Jayden grabbed Jakes finger again and seemed to almost snuggle deeper into Jakes arm as he yawned again and his eyes fluttered closed. He kept opening them every few seconds to stare at Jake and Jake knew he was fighting the sleep. He remembered then that this was the first time he had held Jayden since that day. He held his son tighter in his arms as whispered so quietly he didn't even know if Jayden could hear him. "Shhhhh. It's alright little one, daddy's here. Go to sleep." Jake watched as Jaydens eyes fluttered closed one last time. The child fell into a deep sleep within minutes and his grip on Jakes finger fell slack.

Jake closed his eyes trying not to let his emotions overwhelm him as he continued to slowly rock Jayden in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>As always thank you to anyone who reviews or comments or adds me to their alerts and faves! Let me know what you think. The story will be coming to an end very soon. Yes I know, I keep saying that, but it really is lol<strong>


	71. Chapter 71

At some point Jake must have fallen asleep because the next thing he felt was soemone trying to tug Jayden from his arms and Jayden fussing loudly. He instinctively let out a deep menacing growling before snapping his eyes open and jumping to his feet, clutching his son to him gently but protectively at the same time. "What the hell you stupid mutt?" Jake looked around the room letting his vision focus and found the voice he knew so well. It was Rosalie and Bella was standing beside her.

Jake looked down at his son in his arms making sure he ok. Jayden almost seemed to be smiling at him. Jake turned back to Rosalie ignoring Bella. "What the...what were you doing trying to take him out of my arms, don't you know how dangerous that could have been?" Jake practically growled the words at her. "Oh please, like you could, besides, we were just going to take him downstairs to feed him." Bella put a hand on Rosalie as Jake glared at her.

"You've been warned blondie. A wolf always acts on insticts when they feel their pups are threatened. Don't EVER try to take either of them from me again when I'm sleeping, or you just may end up regretting it." Jake turned to walk away but Rosalies words stopped him. "In case you've forgotten mutt..." "Rose, don't." Bella whispered but Rosalie ignored her. "he's not a pup."

Jake started to shake and Jasper suddenly appeared in front of him. Jake quickly handed Jayden to Jasper and before anyone could move he grabbed Rosalie throwing her across the room. Edward and Nessie both suddenly appeared then. Nessie looked at the scene in front of her confused and almost afraid. Jasper made sure she stayed back out of the room with him as he held Jayden. He tried to send a wave of calm over the room but it didn't appear to be working on Jacob. Edward stepped between Jake and Rosalie, Bella tried to her best to help hold Rose back but even with her strength it was hard. Edward called for Emmett and within seconds Emmett entered the room. He shook his head as he walked over and grabbed Rose from Bella holding her firmly in place. Emmett started to ask what was going on but Edward held up a hand. He was reading the last few minutes of Jacobs thoughts and Rosalies.

Edward turned his attention to Emmett and Rose. "Get her out of here now." "But Edward..." "Now Emmett. I'll explain the whole thing later, but I tell you Jacob had every right to react the way he did." Emmett sighed and dragged a protesting Rosalie out of the room and out of the house. Jake turned and walked back to where Jasper was standing in the hallway.

Nessie watched with wide eyes as Jake took his son, who had been fussing and trying to turn in Jaspers arms to watch his father, from Jasper. Jasper only hesitated for a moment before handing Jayden to Jake. Jake then turned to Nessie. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead as he muttered a sorry before walking downstairs. Everyone followed slowly behind him. Edward and Nessie walked slower as Edward was filling Nessie in on what he read from Rose and Jacobs minds starting with how Bella and Rose had found Jake alseep with Jayden in his arms and then at the end the comment that Rose had used to set him off. Nessie didn't have time to comment as they were already approaching the kitchen where Jake was getting a bottle for Jayden. Alice had apparently snuck in and grabbed Rylee during all the commotion because he was just finishing his as she held him with a shocked look on her face. She looked to Edward but he just nodded no to her so she wouldn't open her mouth to ask anything.

Nessie spoke as she enetered the kitchen. "Jake, do you want me to take him?" She asked carefully. "No, I'm fine. I'm just getting his bottle." Nessie watched as Jake got the bottle ready and then stood against the counter as he fed it to his son. Jayden looked at Jake with those wide bright eyes and once he again he wrapped his little fingers around Jakes finger and that same thought 'daddy' floated through his mind. Jacob smiled down at Jayden. "Daddy's here, don't worry." Edwards head snapped up as he looked at the two of them curiously.

"You heard that?" Jake turned his attention to Edward now. "Of course." Jake sounded confused but not as confused as Edward did now. "How did you hear that?" Jake suddenly realized that the others must not know which would explain why no one told him. "Told us what Jacob?" Jake tried to lift his hand up to show them how Jayden had his fingers wrapped around his own. Edward looked at him still confused. Jake let his thoughts clear then so he could let Edward see the two times that had happened last night with Jayden.

Edward seemed to be deep in thought when Nessies voice brought him out of it. "Daddy what is it,is soemthing wrong with Jayden?" Edward turned to his daughter. "No, nothings wrong I don't think. Has anyone had any thoughts that they thought were strange or perhaps weren't your own when holding Jayden?" Nessie shook her head no as did Bella. He heard the others response in his thoughts. It was no. "Daddy, what's going on?" "This is very interesting. It seems Jayden may have some sort of gift, but so far Jacob is the only one he has used it on." Nessie gasped a little but looked confused too.

"Just now I heard a thought that came from Jayden. The thought was simply 'daddy'. But immediately after was when Jacob looked at him telling him daddy was there, I found it quite strange that Jacob could hear the same thought. After watching a thought Jacob shared with me, it seems that Jacob picked this thought up from Jayden when he wrapped his little fingers around Jacobs. It happened twice last night and just now, all after he wrapped his fingers around one of Jacobs." "Why wouldn't any of us have picked up on it?" Bella asked the question this time. Edward smiled as he watched Jacob with Jayden now, so totally different from the way he had been the past few days. Jayden had finished his bottle and was smiling up at his father even giggling at times.

"It seems to me that...the pup was waiting to share it with the person he wanted the most, his father." Jake looked at Edward and as he saw the smile on Edwards face he felt a sense of pride as his lips formed a small grin. Even after everything Jake had done the last few days, Edward was ackowleding that Jayden was in fact his son, therefore his pup, just as much as Rylee was.

"I'm gonna grab Rylee and take them upstairs to get them dressed. Then if you feel up to it Ness, I'd like to take them to Sam and Emilys." Nessie looked at Jake cautiously. She wasn't sure what to make of the complete turn around overnight. Of course she was happy to see him holding his son now, but she still had a strange feeling that she couldn't place. "Are you sure that's a good idea Jake?" Jake looked at Nessie, his eyes darkened just the slightest bit and his expression wasn't quite as nice as it had been a moment ago. "Why wouldn't it be? We're going to be leaving soon and I want Sam and Emily to spend some time with them. Is there something wrong with that?" Edward put a hand on his daughters shoulder as if to caution her and his smile had disappeared. "No, it's fine Jake, we'll go. I'll be up in a minute to get ready."

Jake walked out of the kitchen and as he went into the living room he let out a quiet growl and clutched Jayden tighter to him. Nessie looked at her father who just mouthed 'Rosalie'. Nessie nodded. No words were exchanged between Jake and Rosalie as he held Jayden in one arm and took Rylee from Alice with the other. Rylee cooed and smiled at his father and reached his little hand out to touch his brother. It almost seemed as if they had their own communication going on. Jake disappeared up the stairs with his boys.

Nessie spoke quietly to her father. "Should I be worried Dad? I mean, I'm glad he's not ignoring Jayden anymore but, something just seems….I don't know, off I guess." "I think we need to keep a close eye on him, especially around Rose. He seems to have gone from one extreme to the other." "You lost me daddy, what do you mean?" "Well we all know he had been avoiding any physical contact with Jayden, now it seems he has gone to the complete opposite of feeling the need to protect him." "Isn't that good though?" "It's not the fact that he wants to protect him that I'm concerned about, it's the level of that emotion right now that worries me. You heard him when he saw Rose in the other room. I know she gave him cause to feel that way toward her, but right now he wouldn't hesitate to act that way or worse around anyone if he felt a need for it. If anyone so much as looks at Jayden the wrong way in his eyes, he's going to react." "Do you think it's safe to go to Sam and Emily's?" "I honestly don't know sweetheart. Just be very careful and take your phone just in case. I know Sam will do all he can to keep Jacob under control. Hopefully his pack won't say anything to upset him. He's a little worried about their scents. Jayden scent is slightly different than Rylees, no doubt due to the fact that it seems he is more like you. Just be careful. Now you better go get ready before he thinks you're questioning his actions. I don't want to have to throw him out if he takes an attitude with you." Nessie gave her father a small smile and headed toward the stairs. She glanced at Rosalie but Rosalie wouldn't even look at her.

When she got upstairs Jake had both boys changed and dressed. He had set them in their cribs and was packing a diaper bag. "If you're okay with the boys, I'm going to jump in the shower, then I'll be ready." Nessie spoke softly hoping he wouldn't take that the wrong way. Both boys seemed to be watching their father as he moved around the room grabbing this or that and putting it in the bag. "The boys and I will be fine, go shower." Jake sound more annoyed than anything at what she said. Nessie walked away without another word to shower.

When she was ready, she found Jake waiting with both boys downstairs. Everyone except Rosalie was either in the living room or in the kitchen. Alice was again playing with Rylee and Jake was hovering over Edward who was holding Jayden. He had been attempting to see if Jayden would 'speak' to him like he had Jake but it wasn't working. When Nessie came down the stairs Jake took Jayden from Edward and put him in his seat, then he did the same with Rylee. They said their goodbyes and headed out to the car. Jake strapped both the seats in and climbed into the drivers seat. Nessie was already in the passenger seat.

When they got to Sam and Emily's, Emily greeted them outside. "I am so glad you brought the boys to visit. We were wondering if we would get to see them before you had to leave us." Emily hugged Jake before got the boys out and then Nessie. Jake carried both the boys in their seats into the house. He set them on the huge table. Emily immediately started cooing and playing with both boys. As she was undoing Rylee's straps Jake tensed and quickly grabbed Jayden out of his seat holding him close to him. Nessie then noticed that Sam was entering the room. She thought it was odd that Jake would be so concerned over Sam approaching but she didn't say anything.

"Hey Jake, it's good to see you guys. And I see you brought the little ones." Jake seemed to tense a little more but Emily spoke then. "So what are their names?" "The one you have is Rylee, and Jake has Jayden." Nessie answered. Sam was standing by Emily but Jayden started to turn in Jakes arms and reached his little hands toward Sam. Sam walked a little closer to Jake and Nessie could feel the tension rolling off of him.

"May I Jake?" Sam asked rather than just taking Jayden. Jayden started to fuss as Jake stood there debating. "Jacob, can I take him?" "Uhhh, sure Sam, just be careful." Sam could hear the reluctance in Jakes tone but he ignored it and chuckled softly. "Of course Jake, I know how to hold a baby." Sam carefully took Jayden from Jake. Rylee seemed to be watching them from Emilys arms. "You know, they seem very alert and in control of their muscles for newborns." Emily made the comment but it was just a simple curious observation. Nessie didn't miss the expression on Jakes face and she decided to answer before he could over react.

"We haven't exactly sat down with Carlisle yet to discuss it, but I know he had mentioned that I was the same way when I was a baby, and I'm assuming that mixed with the wolf gene, that makes them more than your average newborn." "Well that makes sense, I don't know why I didn't think of that." Emily was very polite and almost amused when she spoke. Sam looked like he was about to say something when the door opened. Jake turned his head and saw Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, and Collin walking in.

Sam noticed that Jake inched closer to him almost as if he was afraid to let them see his son. He could smell the difference in Jaydens scent compared to Rylees and he knew Jake was worried about it. Sam held Jayden with one arm and put a hand on Jakes shoulder with his other hand as Seth approached them. "Hey Jake, Nessie. Are these my new nephews?" Seth lightly tickled Jaydens belly as Sam held him and Jayden giggled and smiled. "Hey Seth, guys, this is Jayden and Emily is holding Rylee." "They're so adorable Jake, but I bet they'll be a handful as they grow." Embry and Quil chuckled at that. "Yeah Jake, remember all the trouble we caused, and we're just friends, imagine what twins are capable of." Jake smiled just a little at Embry's comment.

Jake watched as the boys were passed around. The whole time Jayden and Rylee giggled and cooed at whoever held them. Brady and Collin were standing next to each other when Jayden was passed to Brady, who seemed a little hesitant, and Collin got Rylee. As Brady was about to speak Paul walked in. Brady waited until Paul greeted everyone and then he spoke. "Hey, how come Jaydens scent is different then Rylees?" Sam saw Jake tense and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. Before anyone could answer Brady spoke again, this time full of shock and his expression matched the tone. "Holy shit, what the hell was that?" Jake then noticed that Jayden has his fingers wrapped around one of Brady's. Paul had seen Jakes tension and the shock on Bradys face and he quickly took Jayden from Brady.

"What are you talking about Brady, what happened?" Paul looked between Jake and Nessie. Nessie looked worried and Jake looked, well Paul wasn't exactly sure but he certainly didn't look happy and he was starting to shake. "Give him to me Paul." Jakes voice was almost a growl. Paul hesitated not sure if it was safe for Jake to be holding him at the moment. "Jake, what's going on, I'm not sure you should..." "I SAID GIVE ME MY SON NOW PAUL!" Paul looked to Sam who had tightened his grip on Jakes shoulder. Sam nodded and Paul carefully handed Jayden to Jake. As Jake clutched his son, Jayden struggled to turn and look at Brady who still had a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Brady what happened?" Sam spoke quietly so as not to make Jakes temper any worse. He had stopped shaking the second his son was in his arms. "I-I'm not sure. I was just wondering about his scent and...and...a thought popped into my head that wasn't mine." Sam looked at Jake who was even more tense than before as he tightened his hold on his son. "Are you sure Brady?" Sam was trying to be cautious. "I-I'm sure, I mean, I think so. Yes. I was thinking about the different scent and then the word wolf just popped into my thoughts. That's it. I don't understand...wait...is he" Brady didn't get to finish because Jake let out a deep warning growl. Sam took a deep breath. Paul stood close to Jake and put a hand on his other shoulder, a sly grin came across his face. "Jacob, he didn't mean anything by it. Isn't that right Brady?" Sam spoke in a calm but serious tone. "N-nothing bad no, just, his scent, and whatever that was..."

"Jake, you're scaring the poor kid and I don't mean your son. He didn't mean anything bad, you heard him." It was Nessie who spoke. Jake looked at her, his face softening just the slightest bit. Then he turned back to Brady. Paul spoke before Jake could. "So, it seems this lil pup sorta takes after his mommy huh?" Hearing Paul use the word pup after Bradys comment made a slight smile return to Jakes face and his tension slightly eased. Paul was the last person he would have expected acceptance from.

"As we told Emily, we haven't sat down with Carlisle yet. But up until now I was the only the person Jayden has done that to. Edward thinks it's a sort of gift, like Nessie and the others have. That's also why his scent is slightly different. But his body temperature matches mine and his brothers. So we're not sure of anything yet."

Jakes voice had lost just a little of the harshness it had before. Sam and Paul could both tell there was something Jake was holding back but they didn't call him out on it. "Sorry Jake, really, I didn't mean anything, I just wasn't expecting...whatever that was."

Jake was trying to think of what to say without sounding harsh but Jayden kept struggling in his arms. He was looking at Brady the whole time since he had been taken from him and he now he was fussing and reaching toward him. Brady looked kinda nervous. "Jake, I think the little guy wants to go back to Brady." Paul had been watching Jayden as Jake held him. "Paul, I don't know..." "Jake, I'm sure the kid isn't going to hurt your son, especially with all of us standing here. He's your son Jake, and that makes him one of us, and if any one here is uncomfortable with that then they can leave, now." Sam kinda glared at his beta when Paul said that. After all it was Sams house and Sam was the alpha, not that he didn't agree with Pauls words but he wished Paul had let him say it.

When no one made a move to leave Paul spoke again. "Good. Now, Brady, come over here." Brady walked slowly over to Paul and Jake. As soon as he was close enough Jayden stretched out toward him trying to reach him. Jake reluctantly let him go to Brady. He giggled and cooed as Brady took him. "Hey Jake, how did he know?" It was Quil who spoke now with pure curiousity. "Huh, what?" Jake was confused, he was paying too much attention to Brady. "Jayden, how did he know to call Brady a wolf?" Jake didn't know how to respond to that. It had actually just dawned on him the meaning of Jayden choosing that particular word. "I don't know. Carlisle said Nessie was smart when she was baby. Maybe he just knows."

Sam and Paul watched Jake carefully while the guys played with both the boys. Jake always hovered close to whoever had Jayden and he looked like he was ready to snatch him up at any second. Nessie could feel his tension even if it had eased slightly and it made her uneasy. Paul and Sam both seemed to notice this. They both left the room for a few moments and when they came back Paul looked at Nessie then to Jake.

"Jake, do you mind if I talk to Nessie for a minute?" Nessie looked at Paul curiously. "I guess so, if she wants too." Jake sounded unsure but he was still occupied with hovering over whoever was playing with Jayden. "Nessie?" "Sure Paul." Paul held out his hand to help Nessie stand from the couch. Jake didn't miss the fact he held onto her hand after she stood and he let out a quiet growl. "Knock it off Jake, you know it doesn't mean anything." Jake stopped his growl but he glared at Paul as he and Nessie walked to the back of the house going out the back door.

Once they were outside Paul led Nessie over to one of the picnic tables to sit. "So what's up Paul?" "What's going with Jake? Sam and I can tell there's something he's not saying, and I know that a wolfs natural insinct is to protect his young, but Jake seems to be over doing it just a little." Nessie sighed as she went into the explanation of what had happened over the last few days. She trusted Paul so she told him everything. Paul growled quietly at hearing how Jake had been acting until this morning.

"Please stop growling Paul. I'm worried about Jake. As daddy put it, he went from one extreme to the other. I don't know what to do. Rose didn't help things with what she said. That's why he smiled and his tension eased when you made that comment. Daddy said he was worried how all of you would react and we were worried how he would handle it if anyone said something he didn't like. If it wasn't for you and Sam, I don't know what he would have done to Brady."

"Well at least the moron came to his senses. I would hate to have to kick his ass. Sam wouldn't be happy if I had to either. I'm not worried about these guys, they may be a little wary but they'll get used it. I'll keep an eye on Jake as best I can till you guys leave. Has Seth told you about the new guys yet?" Nessie was about to ask what Paul meant when Jake walked outside with Jayden and Seth was behind him with Rylee. Everyone else followed outside behind them. Nessie and Paul stood and Jake walked over to them with Jayden who reached for Paul. Paul took him from Jake but no made no move to walk away. Jakes head suddenly snapped up and looked toward the trees.

He saw two guys that he didn't know approaching. Nessie was standing next to Paul and Jake. Paul tensed a little. "Is that them?" Nessie asked Paul quietly. "Them who?" Jake asked. Before Paul answered he saw the two guys freeze in their tracks. They were only a few feet away from them. They were sniffing the air and Jake suddenly tensed again. Jake watched as their eyes landed on Jayden first and then Nessie. The two let out menacing growl. "SHIT!" Paul said more to himself as he quickly passed Jayden to Nessie and pushed her back out of the way carefully. Luckily she took the hint and moved farther away. The others seemed to be unsure what to do. Paul tried to put a hand on Jakes shoulder but Jake was already shaking. Paul shouted for Sam just as one of the other boys spoke. "Why the fuck are their leeches here?" That was all it took. Jacob lunged toward them phasing into wolf as he did. The other two boys phased at the same time Jake lunged for them. Paul phased after them muttering curses in his head.

He wasn't sure if Jake could hear the other two or not and he also didn't know if Jake would open his thoughts to him. They were growling and snarling at each other and Jake had chased them to the edge of the trees away from everyone else and even in his fury he was just planning on asking who the fuck they were but the two tried to attack Jake and he easily threw them off and away from him. They got to their feet quickly though and continued to snarl and growl.

Paul heard Sam and Embry join him in his thoughts just as he was yelling at the other two hoping Jake was listening. "You two are fucking morons do you know that! Back off now." Paul didn't have to wonder long if Jake was listening. "I don't know who the fuck you pups think you are, but If either of you lay one finger on my wife or children, I will rip your throats out. And don't fucking attack me again.' His words were laced with his alpha tone and both Sam and Paul were surprised to see that it worked on the two wolves. 'Who the hell are you?' Sam spoke before the other two could afraid they would only make things worse. 'Jake, their new. We haven't had the chance to tell them everything yet.' 'Sam what the hell...' 'Shut the hell up, no one told you to speak." The other wolf had no choice but to obey when Jake cut him off. 'Jake go easy on them, like Sam started to say, their new. They don't know about you and Nessie or the boys yet. We didn't know you were coming today or we would have told them." "Shut up Paul, I didn't ask you either.' 'Jake, you know that doesn't work on me.' Paul chuckled just a little. 'Yeah well, it was worth a shot.' 'Don't bite my head off guys but, you're confusing them. Maybe you should explain things instead of arguing over who should be talking.' Embry spoke in a somewhat quiet voice.

'Alright, Jake, this is Kyle and Lakota. They phased a couple days ago for the first time. They didn't know about the legends. We haven't had a chance to fill them in on everything yet. It's been hard for them and they have tempers much like Paul and yourself did, or still do at times.' The two wolves snickered at that but stopped quickly when Jake glared at them. 'Alright, I'm going to leave you to explain to them Sam, and you better do it fast. If they so much as look at my wife or son wrong again, I will tear into them.' Jake started to walk away. Sam used his alpha tone not really meaning to, to try and stop him for a moment. 'Jake, stop, wait.' But Jake of course didn't listen . The other two wolves watched as Jake phased and grabbed a pair of the shorts that someone had thrown by trees. He threw them on and walked back to where the others were in Sams backyard.

Sam watched for a moment but turned his attention back to Kyle and Lakota when he heard a whimper. 'Jake ordered them to shut up remember Sam, so they can't talk until you tell them too.' Paul laughed in his thoughts as Embry reminded Sam. 'Alright you two, listen up. I'm going to say this once and only once. You are not to harm Jacob or his family in anyway. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to explain everything and knowing you two, your not going to like it, but your going to have to deal with it. You can speak now.' Kyle spoke first. 'Who the hell are the fucking leeches Sam.' Paul growled as did Embry and Sam shot them a look.

'First of all, you will not ever refer to them that way again. Secondly, they are Jacobs family. I'm sure you noticed that Jacob is an alpha, like me. Until you make a decision to fully join one pack or the other, you will have to obey both of us, or so it seems. This is new territory for us as well. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, who is half vampire and half human. The boys, twins, are their children.' 'What the fuck, he imprinted on a...a bloodsucker? How the hell does that happen?' Sam was growing impatient now. Paul and Embry growled and muttered in their thoughts. 'Let me make myself more clear, You are not to refer to them using any type of insulting name, that includes leech and bloodsucker. We usually use the term hybrid or half vampire. Nothing else, understood?' Both wolves nodded, not like they had a choice in the matter. 'Now, you are welcome to stay, but if you cause any trouble, I assure you Jacob will make good on his promise, and I won't stop Paul or anyone else from joining him.' Sam didn't wait for an answer. He phased and threw on his shorts. Paul and Embry followed him doing the same. Sam glanced back to see the two phased as well and were throwing on the other shorts that someone had left for them on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you to my faithful reviewer. Any comments, suggestions are always welcome. <strong>


	72. Chapter 72

Paul walked back to where Jake was with Nessie. He had Jayden clutched in his arms and Seth was sitting with them holding Rylee. Paul noticed Jaydens eyes were wide and bright but there was also a sort of glint to them Paul couldn't place. Looking at the two boys you would never know they were only a few days old. Paul watched Jayden as did Jacob when his gaze went toward the two boys who were now getting closer to them. The two said nothing but they looked at Jayden as they walked by and jumped back suddenly when they heard a tiny growl. Then they heard Rylee giggling from Seths hold. Paul and Jacob looked at Jayden to see he had his little lip pulled back showing the little teeth he already had and the growl had come from him. They both burst out laughing at the same time. The other two boys growled under their breath but walked away without saying a word.

"I can not believe you two." Nessie said somewhat annoyed. "What?" Jacob asked as he tried to calm his laughter. "You should be scolding him Jacob, not encouraging him. He shouldn't be scaring people that way." "Oh please Ness, they deserved it. Besides, he's just a baby, it's not like they were actually scared. I think they just didn't expect it." Nessie just shook her head at the two of them. Jayden reached out for Paul so Paul took him from Jacob. "I need to talk to Sam, find out more about those two. You'll watch him for me Paul?" "Course I will Jake, no one's gonna harm a hair on either of the pups as long as I'm here." Jake smiled at that and hesitated only for a moment before he walked away to find Sam.

"I'm glad he trusts you Paul, although I'm surprised that it's you out of all of them since you haven't always gotten along." "I was wondering about that myself actually, ya know why me, although I'm honored that he does." "I think it's because you keep calling both boys, but especially Jayden, his pups. After Rose made that comment I told you about, well, it really struck a nerve with him." Nessie stood up then. Seth and Paul both looked at her. "Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Since Jake is occupied, I thought I would try to make nice with the two guys." "I don't know about that Ness, Jake won't like it." "That's why I'm doing it while he's busy. I heard what they said Paul. They are never going to get used to me or the boys if they don't get to know me. I know we are leaving very soon but, I have to try at least. After all, we won't be gone forever." "Fine, but we're going with you then. You're not going to talk to them alone. C'mon Seth, bring Rylee." Nessie sighed but she didn't argue.

Paul walked closed to her as they went into the house and Seth trailed a little further behind with a giggling Rylee. They found Lakota and Kyle sitting on the couch and Brady was in the chair. Brady gave Nessie a small smile. Paul stayed right beside her when she sat in the chair opposite of Brady's. Kyle glared at them but Lakota showed no emotions other than looking a little uncomfortable. Seth stood a little farther back. When Nessie spoke she used a soft tone hoping to make the two more comfortable with her presence. "I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Renesmee, Jacobs wife, and these are our boys, Jayden and Rylee." Nessie pointed at of the boys when she said their names.

"Well _Renesmee, _now that you've introduced yourself, you can leave us alone." Kyle said in a more than non-friendly voice. Paul growled and then had to stifle the laugh as Jayden seemed to mimick his action letting out his own little growl, almost like the one he had before. His eyes were looking straight at Kyle. Paul managed to keep the laugh inside as he glared at Kyle. Brady looked slightly amused but shocked at Jayden growling. Kyle got up and walked away without saying another word. Lakota watched him carefully as he left the room. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands lightly clasped together.

As soon as Kyle was gone Paul stopped growling and looked at Jayden who stopped also and started to giggle as he looked toward Lakota. Lakota spoke as he turned his gaze first to Nessie then to Jayden. "Sorry about him, his manners aren't as good as mine." Nessie wasn't sure what to make of that but she saw how he was watching Jayden. "He won't hurt you ya know, neither will I. We're not a threat to you, or to your friend. You can ask any of the pack." "I never said you would. Name's Lakota, but everyone calls me Kota for short." Jayden started squirming and fussing in Pauls arms and he kept reaching his hands in Kota's direction. Brady was watching him also and noticed. "I think he wants you to take him to Kota Paul."

"I can see that Brady, thanks." Paul was annoyed and frustrated as Jayden wouldn't stop squirming. Nessie watched him for another minute before finally speaking. "Just take him over to him Paul." "Ness, I don't think..." "Just go closer and see what he does Paul."

Paul reluctantly walked over and crouched with Jayden in front of Kota. Paul could see Kota tense as Jayden tried to squirm more and actually tried to grab onto Kota. He grabbed a hold of Kotas finger and kept trying to squirm out of Pauls grip. "Now what Ness?" "Kota, would you mind taking Jayden, I promise he won't hurt you." "Ness, are you trying to get me killed? Jacob will tear us both apart if I let him hold him. I'm not so sure it's a good idea myself." "Jacob is not going to hurt anyone Paul. Jayden is my son too and I have just as much right to say who can hold him as he does. Jayden obviously wants to go to him so let him go, if Kota doesn't mind."

Paul let out a huff and looked at Kota who had moved back just a little on the couch. Jayden still had a hold of his finger. "Can I trust you to take him?" "I won't hurt him." Kota said the words quietly. He was nervous after what happened earlier with Jake, but he never would have acted that way had he known the circumstances or who Jake was. He was more just trying to protect Kyle and figure out where the scent came from.

Paul made sure Jayden was securely in Kotas arms before he let go of him completely and backed away a few steps by where Brady sat. Jayden seemed to be happy as Kota nervously held him cradled in his arms. "He's really warm, is he ok?" Kota spoke in barely a whisper as he watched Jayden smile and giggle and wave his little hand around.

"Yes, he's fine. Their temperature matches Jacobs. That's why he's so warm." "But he has teeth...so is he..." All of a sudden there was a loud deep growl. "Get the hell away from my son!" "OH SHIT." Paul sorta whisper shouted as he quickly took Jayden from Kota. The second Paul took him Jayden let out a wail of displeasure.

Jake took Jayden from Paul as he glared at Kota. "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I didn't..." "And you..." Jake turned to face Paul again growling as he spoke over Jaydens cries. "I trusted you to watch him and this is what you do?"

"JACOB BLACK! You stop it right now." Jake turned his attention to Nessie and saw how utterly pissed off she looked. "But Ness..." "You listen to me Jacob. Jayden is my son too and I have just as much say in who can hold him as you do. Paul didn't willingly pass him over to Kota anyway. Your son wanted to go to him so I told Paul to let him. And he was perfectly fine until now Jake. Now I think you owe them both an apology."

"Ness you don't understand, you didn't hear..." "I don't care Jake, you will apologize to Paul and then you will find Kota and apologize to him too." Jake looked back to the couch and noticed that Kota was gone. He turned to Paul and took a deep breath before muttering "Sorry".

"It's ok Jake, I woulda done the same thing to be honest. But I really was just doing what Nessie said."

Jaydens cries were starting to slow and Jake looked at his pouty face. He yawned a tiny little yawn through his sobs. "I think he needs a nap Ness." "Uh uh, no way Jake. You are not getting out of apologizing to Kota. Give Jayden to Paul or Brady." "What, no way, I'm not leaving him..." "JACOB. Now." Jake sighed knowing he couldn't resist doing what she said. He grumbled a fine and handed Jayden over to Paul who sat on the couch now. "But he better still be in your arms when I come back." Jacob growled the words at Paul.

"Seth, are you ok with Rylee?" Seth nodded and sat next to Paul on the couch. Nessie grabbed Jacobs hand and led him outside. Jacob scanned the yard and found Kota easily. He was sitting with Kyle now at one of the picnic tables. Nessie pulled Jacob along. As they got closer both boys looked at Jake and Nessie. Jake heard a growl come from Kyle and he immediately let out a deeper growl of his own.

Nessie slapped his arm but Jake just glared at her then turned back to the two boys. "Kota...sorry for uh...snapping at you like that." Jake tried to mean what he said but the words came out more in a growl. "Jacob, I really am..." Kyle cut off whatever Kota was going to say. He stood up from where he sat and growled his words at Jake. "Why don't you just take your fucking...shit...half breeds...and stay the hell away from us. They don't belong here anyway." Jacob started to shake and if it hadn't been for Sam suddenly appearing and grabbing him he would have punched Kyle. "Get the hell out of here now. I warned you, I can't control him. You'll be lucky if he doesn't come after your ass when I let him go!" Sam growled out the words at Kyle and he had no choice but to leave. He took off running and he phased as he hit the tree line.

Sam held on to Jake for another minute while Nessie spoke up. "Let him go Jake. He just needs time. Remember how Paul was when he first met me? And now look. It just takes time. Kicking his ass isn't going to solve anything." Jake stopped struggling but he was still slightly shaking. As soon as Sam let him go he stomped off back toward the house and Nessie knew Jayden and Rylee were the only things that would calm him down right now.

Nessie looked at Sam and he shook his head. "It's not a good idea Renesmee." "I have to try Sam. We may be leaving soon but I want to know that things with the pack and myself are ok." Kota looked between the two of them now. "Sam..." "She wants to go after Kyle." Kota got a look of surprise on his face. "I'm not sure that's a smart thing to do. As you saw, he's not as...polite as I am. He's not afraid to say exactly what he thinks." "Then let him tell me what he thinks. If it's the only way for him to listen to anything I have to say, then so be it. I have to try. I'm going Sam. Tell Jake not to come after me. I'll be back."

Nessie didn't wait for either of them to respond. She took off as fast as she could, which wasn't quite as fast as usual since she hadn't had much recovery time. But it was still fast enough that Kota watched in shock as she disappeared into the trees.

"Sam, should I..." "She won't hurt him Kota." "No, I know but...will he..." Before Sam could answer Jacob came back outside holding Jayden to his chest and Brady was carrying Rylee with Paul following close behind. Jacob stopped in front of Sam, his eyes growing dark. "Where's Nessie? Sam, tell me you didn't let her." "Jake, you know I couldn't stop her." "Damnit Sam, if he hurts her I will kill him myself." "I'll go find them, make sure she's safe." Paul spoke up. "I'll go with you. Sometimes Kyle won't listen to anyone else." Kota spoke quietly. Sam looked at them both for a moment.

"Find them, but stay back unless she needs your help. Maybe this is what he needs.." Jake growled before Sam could finish but Paul and Kota nodded as they both sprinted off, stripping and phasing as they hit the trees where Kota saw Nessie dissappear.

* * *

><p>Nessie followed Kyle's scent through the woods. It led her up towards the cliffs that overlooked the beach. She didn't know why it seemed they all liked it up there. She heard the growl before she saw him. She slowed to a walk and within seconds she saw the huge wolf growling and snarling at her. She stopped about five feet away from him and crouched down on instict. But she didn't growl back at him.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you. I know you can understand me. I just want to talk." The huge wolf made no move to back away or stop his growling. "Please, you can say whatever you want to me if you phase back. I won't stop you from telling me whatever you want. Just listen to what I have to say too. That's all I ask." The huge wolf stopped growling and observed her for a moment. He backed further into the trees just far enough to phase and pull his shorts on.

He walked back out to where he had been standing as a wolf yelling as he did. "You're nothing but a fucking...ughhhhhhh. Damn Sam and his fucking orders. I don't want you anywhere near me!" Nessie was slightly amused at the fact that Sam had ordered him not to use the names she had heard the others use a thousand times before.

"As I said, I won't hurt you. In fact I have never hurt anyone in my life. I'm sorry that Sam gave you an order that won't allow to say what you really want. I know you think I'm just another leech or bloodsucker right?" Kyle couldn't stop the growl that he let out. His head snapped to the trees and Nessie followed his gaze. They couldn't see anything but Nessie knew Paul was there, she could smell him along with Kota. She could tell that Kyle knew too.

"You're wrong about me Kyle. I don't expect you to like me, but you need to know that I won't hurt you or anyone else. And neither will my family." Nessie walked closer to him until she was almost right in front of him. He let out a growl and they both heard the other quiet growl behind them but they chose to ignore it. "I'm not that different you know." Kyle snickered at that.

"Forgive me if I don't agree with that. You drink blood, I think that makes us different enough. Your the enemy." Nessie took a deep breath. "I do drink blood, animal blood, and not as often as a normal vampire. I'm half human remember. I have a heart beat just like you, I eat human food too. My family, they only hunt animals. They have made friends with most of the pack, or at least they are all civil to each other."

"It doesn't change the fact that because of your kind this happened to me. I didn't ask for this." "And you think I did? You remind me of someone else in the pack. He didn't like me much at first either. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. It isn't my fault, or my families that you turn into a wolf. That is because of who you are, it's in your blood." Nessie reached her hand up toward Kyle wanting to show him what she had told Paul that day, but he caught her wrist and growled at her. "Don't fucking touch me"

Paul and Kota both suddenly emerged but Nessie stopped them before they could say anything. "Both of you stay where you are." When she looked back at Kyle he had a look of surpise in his eyes. Nessie knew he wasn't expecting her skin to be so warm. "Y-you're warm." "I told you I'm half human. And I won't hurt you. I want to show you something, but I have to use my hand to show you." Kyle was slightly shaking.

"Ness, maybe you shouldn't. He's not very stable, if he hurts you..." Pauls voice was deep and dangerous sounding as if he was worried for her. Nessie thought for a moment as Kyle kept his dark eyes on her. "I can show Kota first if you want. That way you can see,,,,"

"NO. We may have different opinions of you...but I would never even take a chance like that." Kyles grip on her wrist tightened slightly and it didn't pass Pauls attention or Kota's. Paul growled menacingly and Kota walked over to them quickly. "Kyle, it's alright, she won't hurt us. I know this is hard for you but please, she can show me first, whatever it is. Let her go."

Before Kyle could respond Nessie quickly put her other hand flat on Kyles cheek. Images immediately flowed through his mind of Nessie and Paul from that day with him. When the images switched and she started showing him images of her as a baby with her parents as she grew older, he let out a deep growl and she found herself thrown backwards into Paul. By the time she was stood upright again Kyle was gone.

"Are you alright Ness, what the hell were thinking doing that? He could have seriously hurt you?" Paul was gripping her shoulders still from where he had caught her and helped her stand upright. Kota spoke from where he was standing. "What did you do to him?" Paul growled a warning growl not sure if Kota was going to do anything or not. "I'm fine Paul, really. Kota, I can show you what I did if you want. It's a gift that I have. It's easier to show you than to explain it." Kota looked at her for a moment then walked over to her. "Show me." Nessie placed her hand on Kotas face and showed him the same thing she showed Kyle. His eyes closed as he watched the images she showed him. When she was done she slowly pulled her hand away.

"That's why he ran away." Kota whispered speaking more to himself then to anyone. He shook his head as if to clear it. "He'll come around, sooner or later. I have to go find him. Are you sure you're ok?" "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make him run, and yes I am fine, thank you. Paul will make sure I get back alright, not that I need him too." Kota just nodded and then disappeared further into the trees.

"You know Jake is going to tear him apart for throwing you like that." Paul told her as they headed back to Sam's. "Jake doesn't scare me Paul, in case you haven't noticed. And he won't. Whatever Kyle's issues are, I think he'll come around. I can't explain how I know, I just do."

Paul and Nessie walked the rest of the way back to Sam's in silence. As soon as she was in the backyard Jake came flying out the door and pulled her into his arms. "Oh my god, I was so worried, are you ok, did he hurt you?" Nessie laghed softly. "I'm fine Jake, really. Where are the boys?" Jake looked to Paul for a better answer but Paul didn't say anything. "Jake?" "Sorry Ness, the boys are sleeping inside. Seth and Brady are watching them." Nessie pulled out of Jakes arms but kept a hold of his hand. She walked with him into the house.

Once inside Nessie and Jake were talking with Sam more about when they were leaving. They were just waiting now for Leah to have her baby and then they would be going. Just as Nessie was explaining this to Sam she gasped and almost lost her balance. She grabbed Jakes arm to help her stay steady. "Ness, what it is, what's wrong?" Nessie could only whisper "Ryan. We have to go now Jake."

"Shit, alright. Paul?" Paul was at Jakes side in a second. "What's going on?" "Take Nessie to the car for me while I get the boys, we need to leave now." Without questioning them Paul scooped Nessie up in his arms and carried her out to Jakes car. Within minutes Jake was bringing both boys out and strapping them in their seats. Seth walked close behind him and climbed in the backseat between the seats.

"Is everything ok Jake?" Paul sounded worried. "I'll let you know for sure, but I think Leah may be having the baby. You may want to tell Sam. If he didn't have time to tell the other two idiots about me and Nessie, then I doubt he told them about Leah and Ryan." Paul nodded in understanding and Jake jumped in the car and drove off.

As soon as they got back to the Cullen house, Nessie jumped out and ran inside while Seth and Jake grabbed the two boys.

As soon as Nessie ran into the house she heard a scream followed by a bunch of curses from upstairs. She knew at once that it was Leah and she could hear Ryan trying to soothe her. But she could also feel how scared and excited he was all at the same time. Now she knew why she had felt that way at Sam's.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I appreciate any reviews, comments or suggestions you wish to give.<strong>


	73. Chapter 73

Jake walked into the house with Seth and the boys. He set the seats down in front of the couch and pulled Nessie over with him. Alice appeared in front of them seemingly out of nowhere. "Alice..." They heard another scream followed by more curses. "It's ok, she'll be fine. Carlisle is delivering the baby. Luckily they were here waiting for you to get back when it happened. Ryan was scared to death but I think he will be ok once it's over." "Are you sure my sister is ok Alice?" "Yes, I am sure Seth. No one is going to hurt her." Seth tried to smile but he couldn't help but worry. Alice looked down at the boys then. "I can't believe they are still asleep. They must take after you Jacob. They'll sleep through anything."

Just as Alice said that, both boys started to stir in their seats. Nessie got up to go make them bottles. When she came back a few minutes later both boys started crying. Nessie reached for Jayden taking him out of his seat and Alice grabbed Rylee up before Jake could even move. He growled a quiet growl at her but she ignored him as she took a bottle from Nessie. Jayden refused to take the bottle Nessie tried to give him and was still sobbing. "I don't know what's wrong with him, I thought for sure he'd be hungry." Jake looked at Jayden cradled in Nessies arms. Jayden opened his eyes just for a second in between his sobs but it was long enough. "He is hungry Ness..." "But he won't take the bottle Jake." "That's because he doesn't want formula Ness." Jakes eyes had gotten slightly darker themselves as he spoke quietly. "But then what...oh, oh." "Give him to me, you can go get...it." Jake still couldn't bring himself to actaully say it. Nessie slowly handed Jayden to Jake, unsure. As Jake cradled him with one arm Jayden grabbed a finger on his other hand. Jayden started to pull Jakes finger toward his mouth. When Jake realized what he was doing he suddenly remembered what Ryan had told him before.

Jake stopped Jayden just before his finger reached his mouth. "No, Jayden, we don't bite people." Jake said it firmly but quietly. Alice stared at him watching. Jayden looked at his father, his eyes still tear filled. He stopped pulling on his finger and started crying again. "Shhh, it's ok, mommy's getting what you need, I promise." Nessie came back after a minute and Jake was glad that the bottle she had was a solid color. She hesitantly handed it to Jake. "Do you want me to take him Jake?" "No, I've got it." Jake took the bottle surpising even himself and as soon as he put it to Jaydens mouth he stopped crying and greedily sucked it down. His eyes never leaving Jacobs. His grip on Jakes finger seemed to tighten just a little almost as if he was afraid that Jake would leave him. "How did you know Jake?"

Jake took a deep breath. "His eyes. They're darker when he's...when he doesn't want formula." "When did you notice that?" Nessie was curious now as she hadn't even realized it herself although it made sense. "When you thought I was ignoring him." Jake spoke in almost a whisper. Nessie didn't know what to say. She just watched as Jake continued to feed him.

They heard a few more loud screams from upstairs and then the cry of a baby. A little of the tension Nessie had been feeling suddenly eased and she heard her name being called quietly. Jake gave her a small smile as she headed up the stairs. Seth followed behind her.

Ryan was waiting for her by the door of the room. He had a tiny bundle in his arms and happy tears in his eyes. Nessie wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug being careful not to crush the baby.

"It's a girl." Ryan managed to whisper. Nessie looked at the baby in his arms. She had a little bit of hair that matched the color of Leahs. Her skin was a shade in between that of her parents. "She's beautiful Ryan. How's Leah?" Ryan smiled at her and turned to walk in the room they were standing in front of. They walked over to the bed where Leah was still laying.

Nessie leaned over and hugged her as did Seth. Ryan then put the baby in her arms. "She's beautiful Leah. Does she have a name yet?" Before Leah answered they heard a cry from downstairs and Nessie knew at once that it was Jayden. "Her name is Siana Lee." "That's a beautiful name Leah."

They heard Jaydens cries getting louder and Jacob appeared at the door with him. "Sorry,I don't know what's wrong with him, he just started crying and he won't stop." "You can bring him in Jake, it's alright." Jake walked over to the bed standing next to Nessie. Jayden stopped crying and wriggled in Jakes arms trying to turn in the direction of Leah and the baby.

"I think he wants to see the baby Jake." Jake turned Jayden in his arms so he was facing Leah and the baby. As soon as he could see them, he stopped wriggling and started making cooing noises. "Is it a girl or boy Leah?" Jake asked. "She is a girl Jake, and her name is Siana Lee." "That's a beautiful name Leah." Jayden suddenly grabbed Jakes finger and he gasped at the thought that floated through his mind. "Jake, what is it?" Nessie only sounded slightly concerned. "Uh, ummm, well…" "Just spit it out Jake." Nessie was getting impatient. "Jayden, he grabbed my finger and uh….I heard the words 'wolf baby' in my head." The room was quiet for a moment as everyones eyes turned to the baby in Leah's arms.

"He can't possibly know that, can he?" It was Leah who whispered it. "I-I don't know Leah. So far his thoughts have only been the words daddy or wolf, like when I hold him or when Brady held him. And of course those were both correct thoughts."

Carlisle walked back in the room then, obviously having heard their conversation. "It is possible Leah, that the baby will take after you and inherit the wolf gene. Perhaps Jayden knows this already, although there is no way to tell for certain. I think you should get some rest now though. Ryan can take the baby so you can sleep." Ryan carefully took Siana from Leah, kissing Leah on the forehead. Everyone hugged her and quietly left the room.

They walked downstairs where Alice was still sitting with Rylee. Rylee immediately looked toward the little girl in Ryans arms. Nessie sat with Ryan on the couch as he cradled Siana to him. Both of the boys seemed entranced by the little girl.

The boys soon fell asleep and Jake carried them up to their cribs to lay them down. When he came back down Carlisle was waiting to talk to him and Nessie. Nessie was now holding little Siana who was still asleep. Ryan was sitting right next to her. Seth was in the chair to the side. Jake could see the possessiveness in his Ryans eyes over the infant and he understood completely how he felt. Once Jake took a seat next to two of them Carlisle spoke.

"I know this is going to be hard for you both, but now that Leah has had her baby, we'll be leaving the end of next week." Nessie sighed and Jacob pulled her close to him. "Do we have to leave so soon?" Nessie whispered the words as she held Siana. "I'm afraid so sweetheart, but you both can come back to visit with me when I come back for Rachel's due date in few months." Jake and Ryan both saw the tears in Nessies eyes. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and so did Jake, both of them hugging her.

"It'll be ok Ness, we can call and write and send pictures, and like Carlisle said, you can come visit and we can visit you too." Nessie just nodded her head not knowing what else to say.

The next week went by faster than Nessie would have liked. They all helped Ryan and Leah settle the baby into their home, making sure they had everything they needed and then some. Nessie spent almost everyday there with Jake and the boys. Both boys seemed quite fascinated with little Siana. Nessie was almost shocked the first time the little girl opened her eyes and she saw the same ice blue eyes as Ryans. Ryan rarely let the little girl out of his sight and he would hover over whoever was holding her. All of the wolf pack had come by to visit and he was even worse with them then with the Cullens. He was still somewhat fearful of Sam.

The day Jake and Nessie had to leave, everyone had gathered to see them off. The Cullens had gone ahead of them so they could have time to say their goodbyes. Jake promised Sam and the rest of the pack he would check in at least every few day. Nessie could tell he had a hard time saying goodbye to all the wolves, but especially to Seth and Leah.

They all hugged Nessie even teasing her a little saying how much they would miss their favorite leech. When Paul came up to her the tears started to form and she tried to hold them back. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight and Jake couldn't help the very quiet growl that escaped him. As she hugged Paul she noticed that Lakota and Kyle were both there as well, standing back further.

"They both came?" "Sam ordered them to be here. I think Kota would have come on his own though." Paul let go of Nessie and watched as she walked back toward Kota and Kyle. Kyles eyes were dark and he looked unhappy to be there. Kota stepped forward and gave her a small smile. Nessie was shocked when he hugged her.

"I'm sorry you have to leave before we can really get to know you better." "Me too Kota." When Nessie stepped back from his hug Kyle was watching her.

Nessie was about to walk away when Kyle spoke. "Wait, I…..I wanted to say sorry, for the other day, if I hurt you." His voice was barely a whisper. "Did Sam order you to apologize?" Nessie had to know. "N-no, he didn't. I thought about what you said. I'm not saying we are going to be good friends or anything, but….I'm trying. It's just…." "It's going to take time Kyle. I don't expect you to like me right away. But thank you. I appreciate the apology. I do wish I had more time for you to get to know us, but we will be back for visits occasionally." Kyle nodded and Nessie turned back to Kota, looking between the both of them. "Take care of each other." Kota nodded but something in Kyles expression changed. He turned and ran away into the woods suddenly and Nessie watched as he phased and continued running. She gave Kota a sympathetic look. She then turned and walked back to Jake.

Ryan and Leah were both there with the baby. Nessie held Siana for a moment. "Be a good girl for your mommy and daddy. They love you very much." She kissed her little hand and handed her to Leah, hugging Leah at the same time. Leah stepped back with the baby.

Nessie looked at Ryan now, staring in his eyes. He could see the tears starting to roll down her cheeks just as sure as he knew she could see the tears in his. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms tight around her, holding her close. He let her cry for a few minutes as they just held onto each other, neither wanting to let the other go. When they finally separated just a little he kept his arms around her waist pulling back just enough to look at her.

"I-I can't do this, I-I…." "Shhhh, Ness, you can. I will always be here for you. Nothing will keep us from speaking to each other, every day if you want. I love you, I promise it will be alright. You have Jacob and you're boys, they need you just as much as you need them. We will always have each other no matter how far apart we are. And besides, it's not forever right?" Ryan was talking through his own tears. Nessie nodded her head before whispering through her own. "I love you too, I miss you already. And you're right, it's not forever, we plan on coming back eventually. Take care of Leah and Siana. I have a feeling she's already got you wrapped around her little finger." Ryan gave her a soft smile. "If you need anything at all Ness, I'm only a phone call away. I love you." Ryan kissed her cheek and hugged her one last time. Her eyes were overflowing with tears as Ryan let her go and she felt Jake slide an arm around her. He walked her to the car and helped her get in. He gave one last look around at all his friends and family, nearly breaking into tears himself, before climbing in the drivers side.

As he pulled away he saw Nessie crying as she looked out the back window, watching everything familiar to her slip away. Jake reached his hand over and grabbed hers, squeezing it. She turned her gaze to him. "It'll be ok Ness, I promise. I know it seems like a long ways off, but it's not really goodbye when we know we'll be returning some day. And we'll be visiting now and then too. I love you baby."

"I love you too Jake. I know I don't seem like, but I am a little excited about finally being on our own, or at least that we will have a place to call our own finally. I know my family will be close by but I want to start our lives together, in our own home, just you, me and our boys."

"You really are wonderful Ness, I hope you know that. I love you so much. It's gonna be a long drive, why don' you try to sleep. I know you're tired from all the stress." Jake kissed her hand and Nessie gave him a small smile. She looked at her boys, both sleeping soundly in their seats in the back and let the thoughts of where they were heading drift through her mind as she closed her eyes. She didn't know what the future would hold for any of them, but she knew that it would all work it out for the best, after all, as Ryan said, it wasn't really good bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I'm going to write one more chapter, more of a epilogue really, but then the sequel will be coming to. Thank you to my faithful reviewer as always. Any comments suggestions are always welcome<strong>


	74. Chapter 74epilogue

As promised, Jake and Nessie took the boys back to La Push to visit with Carlisle when he returned for Rachel to have her baby. Nessie and Jake were going to be staying with Ryan and Leah and Carlisle was staying at the Cullen house. That was the house that they always kept since Forks would always be their home.

As soon as Jake stopped the car in the drive of Ryan and Leahs house, Nessie scrambled out of the car and flew into Ryans arms. She had seen him standing there as they pulled in. As promised, they had called each other every day even if it was only for a few minutes. "Hey gorgeous." Nessie laughed softly through the happy tears running down her cheeks. "I missed you so much. How's are you, how's Leah and Siana?" Ryan chuckled at her imaptience. "Go get your boys and you can see for yourself." Nessie kissed his cheek and turned back toward the car. Jake already had both Ryan and Jayden out. She took Rylee from him and they all walked into the house.

As soon as they enterd the house both boys started fussing and squirming. Leah was sitting on the couch holding Siana in her arms. Nessie walked over with Rylee and sat next to Leah, giving her a little hug. She set Rylee down in his seat in front of her and lifted him out onto her lap. Jake sat in the chair across from them doing the same with Jayden. Jaydens eyes seemed to light up when he saw the little girl across from him and he started reaching toward her.

"Jeez Jake, you just got here and your kid already wants to smother mine." Jake couldn't help but laugh at Leahs words. Ryan reached for Jayden and Jake let him take him. As soon as Jayden was in Ryans arms he reached his hand over to touch Siana.

His eyes were wide and bright as he giggled and cooed. "Jake you don't think..." "No, really I don't. He's too young for one and for another he's half vampire remember. I don't think he will be able too. He may have my body temp but that doen't mean he's going to be a wolf.." Just as Nessie was about to speak Siana opened her eyes and looked at Jayden who was still touching her with his hand. She suddenly let out a piercing cry. Jayden stopped his cooing and Ryan moved his hand off of Siana so Leah could adjust her in her arms. Her crying quieted to sobs and she turned her head looking toward Jayden. Jake watched them curiously. When Jayden reached his hand out and touched her again she let out another piercing cry.

Jake grabbed Jayden from Ryan. "What's wrong with her?" It was Nessie who asked. "I think it's safe to say that she takes after her mother." Jakes tone was half teasing and half serious. "What are you talking about Jake?" Leah didn't find it too funny. "She cried when Jayden touched her Leah. Both times. When he was taken away from her, she stopped." "What's your point Jake?" Jake looked from Leah to Ryan and he noticed a flash of understanding in Ryans eyes. Ryan answered Leah for him. "Leah, you didn't like vampires at all before you imprinted on me." "What does that have to do with...wait...that's impossible. They're just babies, they can't possibly know what the other is, or might be, can they?" "I would say they can Leah. And I think she hurt his feelings." Everyone looked at Jayden now who was pouting in Jakes arms. "Well, this will make things more interesting for sure." Nessie sort of laughed when she said it.

Jake and Nessie spent the rest of the day catching up with Ryan and Leah. Over the next few days they went to visit Sam and Emily who had a bbq for them. All the wolves were there including a few that Nessie and Jake didn't know. Jake was still protective of Jayden as the boys got passed around. But he noticed that Ryan was even more protective of Siana. He wouldn't let her out of his sight for even a second.

Jake laughed at Nessie when she saw Paul and ran into his arms almost knocking him over. He and Rachel had been staying with Sam and Emily until after the baby comes. Carlisle said it could be any day now. She was expecting twins.

After she finally let go of Paul she noticed Kyle sitting on the porch watching them. "How is he?" Nessie asked Paul. Paul let out a sigh. "He still doesn't really want anything to do with Ryan. He keeps his distance whenever he's around. He won't talk to anyone about it but we know he doesn't trust him. Kota tries to keep him calm but sometimes he lets his temper get the best of him." Nessie let out a small laugh. "Sound familiar Paul?" "Very funny Ness. I really have missed you." "I missed you too Paul. I'm going to talk to him." Paul watched a little confused as Nessie walked over to Ryan and grabbed his hand.

Ryan didn't started to protest since he didn't want to leave Siana, who being held by Jake. "She'll be fine Ryan, I need you to come with me." Ryan didn't say anything else. Nessie walked with him hand in hand onto the porch. She stopped in front of Kyle who stood as they approached. She could see how tense he was and she felt Ryan tense beside her. Nessie gave Ryan a look and let go of his hand for a second. She reached in to give Kyle a small hug and was surpised when he didn't push her away. He briefly returned the hug but he never relaxed. "How have you been Kyle?"

Kyle looked at her and then Ryan, unsure what she was trying to do. "I've been fine, thanks for asking. What about you?" "Better now that I got to come back and visit everyone. I've really missed you all. Paul tells me you have been having some trouble." Kyle glared in Pauls direction and then turned back to Nessie. "Paul needs to learn how to mind his own business." "You know Ryan don't you, Leah's husband and imprint?" "Of course I know who he is, that's all she thinks about when she phases, him and her daughter of course. I have to go find Kota. I'll see you later sometime." Kyle turned to walk into the house but Nessie grabbed his arm. "Kyle, Ryan won't hurt you, you don't have to be afraid of him." Kyle scoffed at that. "Yeah well, theres a difference between being afraid of someone and not trusting them Renesmee. I don't even know if I totally trust you yet." With that Nessie dropped his arm and he walked away.

"Don't worry about it Ness, you're the one who said it would take him time remember? I'll work on him with Seths help, he'll come around." Nessie nodded and she walked with Ryan back to where they left Siana. She visited and talked with all the guys and Emily. She and Jake told them all about their house back in Alaska. It was pretty much like Ryan and Leahs but with more windows and different colors.

So far the boys seemed to be aging at a normal rate, maybe just a tad faster than a normal human. It surprised the Cullens since Jayden seemed to be half vampire after all.

They stayed at Sam and Emilys until it got late and they had to say goodbye so they could take the boys back to Ryan and Leahs to sleep.

Two days after they arrived, Rachel had her babies. Paul was nervous about have Carlisle as the doctor but Jake was there and helped him through it along with Nessie and Emily. Nessie swore she saw a tear in Pauls eye when Carlisle announced he had two beatiful baby boys. Paul and Rachel had a hard time deciding on names but finally they agreed on Mykah and Chayton.

Jake and Nessie stayed a few more days visiting with everyone as much as possible before heading back to Alaska.

Over the coming years Nessie spoke to Ryan almost every day. They would send pictures to each other and talk about the kids. They also sent pictures and letters to Paul and Rachel. Jake phased every few days as promised to check in with the pack and see how things were going. They visited a few times and Ryan and Leah even came to visit them a couple of times in return. Whenever they saw each other Jayden would always want to go near Siana but Siana would always cry or pout when he came near her. No one was sure exactly what to make of it except what Jake had said before.

As the boys got older Jaydens gift seemed to be sort of like what Nessie did. They also realized he could communicate with his twin through their minds. They wondered also if perhaps he had something similar to Alice's gift but they would have to wait to find out until he got older.

When the boys were about 6 and a half, Nessie found out she was pregnant again. It was how they figured Jayden may have something similar to Alice's gift. He was running around and playing when he ran over to Nessie who was sitting on Jacobs lap. She scooped him up in her arms and he put his hand on her stomach and grabbed his fathers hand. Jacob gasped suddenly and looked down at his sons hand then at Nessie. "Jake, you know I hate it when the two of you do that. What it is this time?" "Ness, are you pregnant?" "What, Jake what are you...oh my god, did Jayden just tell you that?" Jake nodded and they both looked at Jayden who was smiling. Carlisle later confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. Like before, a few months later they found out that Ryan and Leah were also having another baby.

Jake also learned that some of the other memebers of the pack had had a child as well. Sam and Emily were expecting a baby as well as Kim and Jared.

This time her pregnancy progressed quicker than the first, although still not as fast as Bellas had. A month after the boys seventh birthday, Nessie gave birth to twin girls who they named Alyssa and Elliana. They learned very quickly that both girls were half vampire like Nessie. They didn't take to well to formula and they had to have animal blood just like Nessie when she was a baby. Nessie was glad that Jake didn't have a problem like he did when Jayden was first born. Jayden still needed or wanted, they weren't quite sure which it actually was, animal blood but only once every couple of weeks.

Carlisle also had to make frequent trips to see Leah as her pregancy seemed to progress as quickly as Nessies had. When she gave birth she lost a lot of blood Ryan was afraid for her. Nessie knew the moment it happened even though she couldn't be there. Even with the distance between them, the fear he felt radiated through her. Carlisle had to give Leah a transfusion but in the end she was okay. The baby was a healthy baby boy who turned out to also be half vampire like Ryan. Leah was a little worried at first but soon got used to his diet. They named him Bryce.

Nessie and Ryan continued to talk on the phone quite often and she would even talk to Leah sometimes, trying to help her with Bryce and how to handle things with his moods or diets.

Even though Ryan and Nessie missed each other, they were truly both happy for on another. The lives they had now were so much more than they ever could have hoped for. They both knew that she would be moving back to La Push some day, although she would have to convince Jake now that they had two girls. He was more protective of them and Nessie knew what he was worried about, though she never voiced it. She knew that he missed home just as much as she did though. She just had to wait him out until they both felt the time was right to return.

* * *

><p>Ok not sure I am happy with the way this came out but I suck at endings, what can I say. I will starting the sequel in the next day or so, so keep an eye out for it.<p> 


End file.
